Sonny and Shade
by SA2
Summary: Alternate dimension, five main characters, 2 hedgehogs, 2 schoolgirls and a guy. Supernatural powers, demons, stuff blowing up, magic, weird transformations, several different parody types, dozens of references and all kinds of stuff.
1. S&S 1

First of all, this is an Alternate Dimension story, where Sonic and others only appear in random TV shows and other stuff (Well, until chapter 70 anyway) so Sonic Z is around the corner. This goes up to 100 chapters and the early chapters generally aren't as good as the later ones (which is to be expected). My character serves no purpose other than to appear in random places and do random things, or to fill in for random people I can't be bothered to describe. Yes, the story is kinda slow to start. Yes, the fights and stuff do get a lot better later on. Yes, I am male. Yes, I like chicken. Abandon traditional fanfic expectations all ye who read on.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The beginning

In an unknown dimension, somewhere in an unknown city, in the middle of an unknown park was a small hedgehog, who was also unknown. It was late in the afternoon, a blue beam of energy from the sky hit the hedgehog and it began to transform. 20 seconds later where the small hedgehog was, stood a small, humanoid blue hedgehog.

He looked exactly like Sonic the Hedgehog but he was a bit shorter and his spikes were shorter. He also didn't have any gloves or shoes on. His pupils were also light blue. The hedgehog looked around for a few moments.

"Sweet! I can talk…. In before other characters…" he exclaimed.

The hedgehog ran off towards the streets a few seconds later. The hedgehog ran along the streets, avoiding the traffic by moving left and right. A lot of pedestrians saw the blue hedgehog as he ran through the city and were shocked by his speed. A few minutes later the hedgehog stopped in an alleyway and sat down. He looked at his feet, which were glowing slightly red.

"Man, I need to get some shoes soon…" He said, rubbing his slightly burnt feet.

Sometime later, the blue hedgehog went out running again after his feet had recovered. Soon, several police cars were chasing him as he travelled down a road with a lot of cars ahead of him. The hedgehog jumped across the line of cars and ran down a path to the left. In an unknown area, there was a red house.

Inside was a boy, sitting on a red sofa and watching a big screen TV in front of him. The TV had a splitscreen, so he could watch two different things at once. On the right side of the screen the news was coming on. It showed a man, wearing a grey suit with a black tie, and his hair was black.

"This is 42 news!" He started. "Today is a strange day indeed. I have been informed that there's an incredibly fast blue hedgehog running around the streets. Let's go to the scene!" He said, as the picture switched to the scene. "In other news, I am not wearing pants."

High in a helicopter was someone recording the blue hedgehog running from the police cars. On the left side of the TV screen, the boy was watching the first episode of Sonic X where Sonic was running from the police.

"Something here seems familiar, but I just can't quite put my finger on it…" The boy said.

The blue hedgehog continued to run from the police with them slowly catching up.

"Heh, these guys are fast." He said with a cocky smile. "I'll have to try a different route!"

The blue hedgehog ran past a pizza shop where someone called SA2 was eating. SA2 was wearing a black ninja outfit, and had the Sonic Adventure 2 icon on the front of his chest. The blue hedgehog ran down the first alleyway he saw. He jumped on a trashcan then spin jumped onto a roof. The hedgehog ran along the area, jumping from roof to roof. The hedgehog fell through a red roof as he landed on it, falling into a garage.

Someone entered the garage moments later and saw the hedgehog. He was wearing black pants with a white stripe going down, a black shirt and black sneakers. He had grey pupils and brown hair with three long sharp strands of hair sticking up slightly.

"Hey, you're the hedgehog from the news!" The person said.

"..News? What's that?" The hedgehog asked.

"It doesn't matter…" The boy said with a sigh. "So what's your name?"

"I haven't really got one…" He said. "It's awfully sunny outside, seriously!" The hedgehog continued randomly.

"Well I guess I could call you Sonny." The boy said.

"Sure, sounds good." Sonny said with a smile.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" The boy asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Sonny said as if it wasn't a problem.

"Great, then you can stay here, as long as my parents don't see you." The boy said.

"Why can't your parents see me?" The hedgehog asked.

" Well…You're a mutant, blue hedgehog." The boy said bluntly.

"…I see your point." The hedgehog said. "You never did tell me your name. What is it?" The hedgehog asked.

"Oh, right, my name is Mads." The boy said.

"…What kind of name is Mads?" The hedgehog asked with a weird look in his eyes.

"It's Danish." Mads said, as if he was used to that question.

"Whatever." The hedgehog replied.

"So, do you like anime?" Mads asked randomly.

"What's anime?" The hedgehog asked back.

"It's gonna be a long night…" Mads said with a sigh.

Mads and Sonny left the garage and entered the house. The living room was big with all the other rooms connected to it. The sofa was in the middle of the room with a small table to the side of it and the TV ahead against the wall in front of the sofa. The kitchen was to the left and one room to the right. Upstairs was a long hallway with three rooms and a bathroom at the end. The walls were painted green.

"Green isn't that good of a color…" Sonny said as he walked in.

"Your opinion is void." Mads replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you shut up."

"Just saying my opinion…"

"Which is void. Anyway…" Mads pointed around the rooms. "As it was just explained, those are the rooms and there are a few upstairs."

"Mind if I go to the kitchen?" Sonny asked.

"I'll come with you to make sure you don't eat up my entire fridge."

"I was only gonna eat half…"

Mads and Sonny walked into the kitchen. The walls were light blue and there was a fan on the ceiling. "At least this place isn't green…" Sonny said.

"Quiet you."

Sonny looked at the counter near the sink to see an apple, orange and banana punching each other. "Well this is bizarre…"

Mads walked over and looked at the fruit. "What on earth? Why are my fruit fighting? What is this; I don't even…get back in the fridge or meet a blendery death!" The fruit ran and jumped back into the fridge. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Shortly afterwards they went up to Mads room. There was a computer on a stand five feet ahead from the door, with a television a few feet away from it. The bed was on the other side of the room and a brown wardrobe to the far right of it. There was a cupboard with many draws by the bed. The wallpaper was also green.

"Another green room?" Sonny asked.

"You suck for not liking green."

Sonny opened one of the draws to see a comic with Sonic slapping Eggman on the cover and many anime DVD's. "You sure do like anime…"

"It's my anti-drug, because when you're addicted to anime, you can't afford no drugs." Mads then sat on the bed and turned on the television.

Afterwards Sonny looked in Mads wardrobe to find a dozen of the same outfit. He then looked at Mads. "Limited wardrobe, huh?"

"You better believe it." Mads then looked at the TV. "Hey, that show is starting."

"What show?" Sonny asked.

"I don't even-"

On the screen, Big was fishing near a lake with Sonic and Tails on the other side and Tails was holding a golden large laser cannon with the Sega logo on it.

"What's with the laser cannon?" Sonic asked.

"Well you see, I'm testing it out to see if the beam can reach maximum velocity."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored." Tails pointed the cannon at the water and prepared to fire. Knuckles then ran over and punched it a second before it fired; Tails then fired the cannon at Froggy and blew him up.

Tails looked at Knuckles. "What was that for?"

"Somebody's broken the Master Emerald again; I heard you had a few pieces so hand them over."

Sonic sighed. "Knuckles, did you get tricked again?"

"Shut up!"

Big looked over at Froggy who was completely fried. "Froggy!" He then got angry and walked over to the others while Sonic and Knuckles were arguing.

"Hey Big." Sonic said. Big then continued to stare at them. Sonic then took out a purple necktie and gave it to him. Tails then pointed at Knuckles. "His fault."

Amy then ran over to the area holding a frog figurine. Big then ran over to her and grabbed her then began to run off. Sonic then sighed. "Looks like I'll be taking off." He quickly took out red and blue overalls and put them on, then he took out a blue cap with an 'S' on it and put it on. Afterwards he then ran after Big.

Mads and Sonny continued watching. Sonny then scratched his head. "That was weird..."

"These shows come on often..."


	2. S&S 2

There's no need to actually look up the song, the scene is just more interesting if you do, considering I decided to do a "Match the scene with the song" type of thing. Almost all the songs I use will be actual Sonic songs.

Songs used:

Supersonic – Bad Religion

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Secret Weapon

2 days had passed since Sonny started living at Mads' house. Sonny was in Mads' room watching TV while Mads was getting ready for school. On the screen, Big ran up a slope and jumped onto a platform then started chucking barrels as Sonic ran up the slope. Sonic jumped over the barrels and eventually made it to Big, and then Big carried Amy again and climbed up a ladder with Sonic following moments later.

"So, high school, what's that like?" Sonny asked.

"Kinda sucks." Mads said. "Just be glad you don't have to do that stuff."

"Thank goodness I'm a hedgehog then..." Sonny said, relieved.

"Mutant hedgehog" Mads said with a grin.

"Whatever." Sonny replied.

"I'll be gone till sometime this afternoon, just make sure my parents don't see you."

"Can do." Sonny replied.

Mads left the house a minute later and walked down the street. Sonny was watching a cooking show and seemed slightly interested, but it wore off after a few seconds.

"Screw this; I'm going for a speed run." He stated.

Sonny grabbed a pair of sneakers before leaving Mads' house. The top half of them was red while the bottom was white. Sonny walked in them for a few moments.

"These will be good for running in, well time to breeze." He said, and left.

Sonny ran outside, closing the door as he sped off. Sonny travelled down the streets again, jumping over cars and other obstacles. Sonny jumped on a parked yellow car, and then spin jumped onto the side of a building. Sonny started running up the side until he reached the top, and then stopped. Sonny looked around the city from up above.

"There must be something for me to do around here…" He said with a sigh.

Sonny looked far ahead towards the sea and saw a small base slowly moving across the sea. "It's kinda funny how things just fall into place when you need them to...guess I could check that out..."

Sonny ran down the building and sped through the city. Sonny ran past a hotdog stand where SA2 was buying a hotdog. Soon, Sonny made it to a forest area where the base was far in front of him across the water.

"Well here goes nothing…" Sonny said as he got ready.

The song 'Supersonic' by bad religion started playing as Sonny sped along the water towards the base. Sonny reached the base moments later, then jumped up and landed on it at a few seconds later. Sonny sped off down the grey concrete towards the base with small grey turrets outside. Sonny ran straight through the turrets ten seconds after landing on the base, then jumped up and landed in an air duct seconds later.

Sonny spin dashed along the air duct. Sonny exited the duct after several seconds, went through 3 loops and off a ramp a few seconds later. Sonny pulled off a few tricks in the air and landed on the ground after a few seconds. Sonny sped off towards some yellow robot spiders as he hit the ground. He rolled into a ball and moved around the area, destroying them.

After destroying them all and then ran towards a speed pad. He hit the speed pad two seconds later, and ran up a path to the left, hit another and went up to the right, hit another going up to the left, then hit one more going up to the right. At the end of the short path was a diagonal spring pointing North-west.

Sonny hit three other springs then grabbed a hook connected to a giant gear in mid-air moments later. He swung round the gear quickly, then jumped up and landed on the gear. Sonny continued moving and jumped on a second gear seconds later. Sonny jumped and landed in another air duct five seconds later. Sonny spin dashed around the duct, changing direction every few seconds.

Sonny made it out of the duct after a short while and ran down the path on the side of the wall. Sonny hit a ramp several seconds later, pulled off a few tricks and landed on the ground after a few seconds. Sonny sped off down the long path; Sonny started evading the doors which tried to close on him and slid under the last metal door just before it closed seconds later.

Sonny slowly ran along the big room he had just entered. As he ran past a tall pillar he stopped. He looked up and smiled at a black hedgehog with red stripes who was standing on the pillar.

"The name's Sonny the Hedgehog." He said. "And you are?"

The black hedgehog jumped off the pillar and landed a few feet in front of Sonny. He looked just like Shadow but was a bit shorter and didn't have white chest fur.

"Shade the Hedgehog." The black hedgehog said. "You must be pretty good to make it down here."

"Indeed I am." Sonny stated.

Shade charged at Sonny and unleashed a series of punches which Sonny dodged. Sonny ducked as Shade tried to kick him and swiped at his foot. As Shade fell, he teleported behind Sonny and kicked him forward, sending him flying. Sonny flipped, and landed on his feet then ran towards Shade. Sonny tried a slide attack but Shade jumped up as Sonny reached him.

Shade spun around and tried to attack Sonny with a downward kick but Sonny moved out the way. Sonny then got up and ran out the room with Shade following him. A bunch of scientists wearing white lab coats were watching this on a big screen.

"Hey, isn't that mutant blue hedgehog the same one who was on the news?" The first scientist said.

"I think it is the same hedgehog..." The second scientist replied.

Outside was a battleship that approached the base. It was silver and on the top of it had an icon which was a gold sharp disk with the letters 'RB' in the middle, which were red. The battleship began firing at the base, causing a lot of damage to it.

"We're being attacked!" A third scientist yelled.

"Then fire the missiles!" Another scientist shouted.

"No u!" He replied.

The battleship continued to attack from outside. Somewhere inside the base, Sonny and Shade were running side by side, a few feet away from each other along a destroyed path. They smiled at each other as they moved at the same speed. Soon they ran past a big pillar and Sonny disappeared on his side. Sonny appeared on Shade's side and tackled him. They both went through a wall and rolled down a small path, attacking each other and eventually landing in some water. Shade climbed out quickly onto a concrete platform while Sonny splashed about in the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" He screamed.

"The water isn't even that deep…"

Sonny looked down and saw the water was right near the ground. "Oh…" Sonny climbed onto the platform a few seconds later.

"You aren't the only one who dislikes water…"

"Ok, let's continue!" Sonny said.

Using his air shoes, Shade slid across the ground quickly and gave Sonny an uppercut, sending him into the air. Shade jumped up and kicked Sonny towards a wall. Sonny back flipped, touched the wall with both feet and rolled up into a ball and spin attacked Shade. Shade fell down and landed on his feet, Sonny dropped down a second later and ran towards Shade. Shade threw a chaos spear which Sonny dodged by running left. Sonny continued to dodge his attacks while moving about the area. Sonny eventually jumped onto a giant metal sphere containing water.

Shade threw another chaos spear at the sphere, Sonny jumped off it at the last second and it exploded, covering the ground in water. Sonny landed on a wall with both feet and quickly ran up it into another area above. Shade hovered in the air using his air shoes and followed him up the wall. Outside, the battleship continued to attack the base.

"Get to DA CHOPPAH!" A scientist yelled in fear.

"No u!" Replied another scientist angrily.

The scientists ran out the room and got into a helicopter and flew off as the base began to crumble from the inside. SA2 floated past the battleship in a small blue boat while it continued to fire. Meanwhile, Sonny and Shade were standing a few feet away from each other, in a fighting stance and smiling.

"You're pretty good..." Shade said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sonny replied.

"Get out."

"Huh?" Sonny asked.

"Well this place is gonna blow in a bit so we need to get out of here." Shade said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Ooooooh, for a second I thought you disliked me."

"I do." Shade said with a cold voice.

"Aww..." Sonny sighed.

"Now let's move."

Shade ran down a path ahead of them and Sonny followed him. A minute later they appeared outside and rushed to the edge of the base near the water.

"Hang on; I'll just hover across with my air shoes..." Shade said.

"They can do that?" Sonny asked.

"As far as I know."

Shade hovered into the air and Sonny grabbed onto his foot. They made it to the forest area safely and landed.

Someone inside the battleship then yelled, "B7!" as he pressed one button. He then fired one last missile which blew up the base.

One of the scientists then looked back as the base went down. "He sunk our battleship!"

Afterwards, Sonny and Shade ran back to Mads house and climbed in through his window. Mads was inside watching TV. On the screen, Tails and Knuckles were chasing Eggman in the tornado and Eggman's eggmobile did a barrel roll as he approached a small gap between two large mountains and made it through. Tails and Knuckles stopped and Knuckles shook his fist at Eggman.

"Poor Knuckles." Mads said as he shook his head, he then turned around. "There's a door y'know." He said, clearly somewhat annoyed.

"Doors aren't my style." Sonny replied.

"So who's this?" Mads asked, looking at Shade.

"I'm Shade the Hedgehog, nice to meet you." Shade said, somewhat coldly.

"Hi, my name is Mads."

"What kind of name is Mads?" Shade asked.

"It's Danish…" He said with a sigh.

"So can he stay here as well?" Sonny asked.

"Fine but no more animals…" Mads said with a sigh. "So Shade, do you like anime?" He asked.

"What's anime?" Shade asked.

"Here we go again…"

Half an hour later, Mads had explained about anime to Shade. Shade nodded afterwards. "So this anime faze is a way of enjoying yourself during your free time because you don't have many friends."

"Exactly…I mean, no, it's just a hobby."

"Because you can't afford no drugs?"

"Exactly."


	3. S&S 3

Can't have a Sonic story without an Eggman equivalent...and more randomness.

* * *

Chapter 3 – As Sharp as the Blaid

Late that night, Sonny and Shade were playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Sonny was playing as Sonic and Shade was playing as Shadow. They are playing on the grind race level and Sonic is a bit ahead of Shadow near the end. Shadow used chaos control and reached the end before Sonic did.

"Oh em gee, double yew tee eff, bee bee queue!'' (try saying it out loud) Sonny yelled, shocked by the results.

Shade jumped up and slammed the Gamecube pad on the floor then threw his fist in the air. "I am the ultimate!"

"There's no need to rub it in." Sonny said, annoyed by Shade's victory. "Besides, you cheated."

"If I recall correctly, you used your time stop on me around the beginning, so it's only fair."

"Damn it, you're right." Sonny said, admitting defeat.

"Hey guys." Mads said as he entered the room.

"Hey." Sonny and Shade replied.

"On the news there's some building downtown which is on fire…and with people inside…and stuff." Mads randomly said.

"Seriously?" Shade asked.

"Seriously." Mads replied.

"C'mon Sonny, let's go!" Shade said as he approached the window.

Sonny and Shade jumped out the window and ran through the streets. They soon encounted a large grey building with many civilians standing outside.

A red stickman and a yellow stickman ran around in circles outside with the red one yelling, "Oh no!" and the yellow one yelling, "Oh em gee!" Sonny and Shade rushed in and split up. They moved about the area, rescuing people trapped in the building. Sonny found a pair of white gloves on the floor and put them on. They finished rescuing everyone five minutes later by the time the fire brigade arrived. When they started to put out the fire, Sonny and Shade rushed back to Mads house and climbed in through the window.

"No time for much talking because this chapter is longer than the first two." Shade said after climbing in.

"It's a good thing you decided to use the window this time." Mads said.

"Why is that?"

"My parents are downstairs."

"I haven't even seen them yet." Sonny said as he sat on the floor.

"This is one of those things where I mention them but you hardly see them."

"I see." Sonny said, rubbing his chin.

"You see well." Mads replied. "G'night." Said Mads as he turned off the lights and went to bed. After a few moments, Sonny finally said something. "...So what do your parents look like?"

"Shut up, Sonny." Shade responded. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

The next morning, Mads was getting ready for school again while Sonny and Shade were watching TV. On the screen, Big ran through a jungle and onto another platform then chucked barrels at Sonic as he ran towards him. Sonic jumped over them as he said, "Here we goooo!" Sonic eventually made it onto the platform, Big then climbed up another ladder and Sonic climbed up afterwards.

"Remember not to let my parents see you." Mads said as he finished getting ready.

"K." The two hedgehogs replied in unison.

"Later." Mads said as he left the room. Mads left the house quickly and rushed up the street. Shortly after, Sonny put on the sneakers he wore the day before.

"So Shade, you up for a race?" Sonny said with a smile.

"Sure, why not, where to?" Shade asked.

"I dunno, let's just race somewhere along the city, maybe with a bit of city escape playing, you know, good stuff." Sonny suggested.

Sonny and Shade left the house shortly after and ran down the street. Soon they sped along the city, avoiding cars and obstacles. SA2 was sitting at a newspaper stand. Sonny jumped over it while grabbing one of the papers, Shade then sped by half a second later and threw him a nickel. Sonny jumped onto a bus going in the other direction and ran on one spot while Shade passed him quite quickly.

"HAX!" Sonny shouted as Shade rushed by.

"Eat my dust!" Shade replied.

Shade ran round a corner and saw a big white robot with one eye run right past him with a brown bag. Shade followed the robot with Sonny close behind. The robot ran to somewhere deep in a forest. The robot approached an old factory, looked around then entered while doing the robot. Sonny and Shade entered the factory a few moments later and found two separate paths.

"Let's find that robot." Shade said.

"I'll go right." Sonny said as he turned right.

"I'll go left then." Shade said as he turned left.

Sonny went down the right path and Shade went down the left path. Sonny walked along a dark path and came across a big dark room. He walked slowly across the dark room.

"Sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me! And I don't know why!'' Sonny sang as he walked across the room. Sonny soon saw the white robot run past the room. Sonny followed it into another room and fly kicked it in the head. He then landed on its head, and then it began to malfunction.

"Consider yourself owned." Sonny said with a smile. "Now let's see what's in this bag." Sonny continued, as he grabbed the bag. Sonny opened the bag to find a bunch of screws. "Well this was a wasted trip…" Sonny sighed as he dropped the bag.

A bigger red robot walked up to Sonny from behind. He turned around as it got close. The robot stood a few feet away, looking at Sonny.

"Hi there." Sonny said, waving at the robot.

The robot opened up his chest and pulled out a sharp blade. Sonny then sped off as the robot chased him, trying to chop him in half and shouting 'Kill' every time it swung.

"Is it necessary to say kill?" Sonny asked. "What happened to destroy?"

"Kill!" The robot replied.

"Destroy would suit a robot more."

"Kill!"

"You don't have many friends, do you?"

Meanwhile, Shade entered a very large room with a lot of pipes and some wires on the floor. There was a stage ahead of him, with a chair in the middle. As Shade approached the stage the lights switched on. The person who was sitting in the chair spun around, he was a male human. He wore a white cap and shoes, his shirt was white and his jacket and pants were black. He had brown hair and his pupils were blue. He was holding a sprite can in his right hand.

"Hi there, the name's Jawooooooooooo…but just call me Jawo'." The person said. "Sprite?" Jawo' asked as he offered Shade the can.

"No thanks." Shade replied. "So you run this place?" Shade asked, looking around the room.

"This dump?" Jawo' asked, seeming insulted by his question. "Course not; I'm just here to get paid. That Raizor guy is using this area until he builds himself a better base." Jawo' continued.

"So where is he right now?" Shade asked.

"Taking some giant robot into the city, to terrorize and such. Like that fire which he started last night. Raizor said you two would show up, which you did. So when you two die I get my money." Jawo' said.

"You'll have to be pretty tough to beat me." Shade said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not me." Jawo' said, shaking his head. Three humanoid robots carrying glowing swords dropped down from the ceiling. One was green, one was yellow and one was orange. "Them."

The green one swung at Shade who ducked and gave him an uppercut. Shade jumped up and kicked the yellow one in the face and then teleported as the orange one attacked and fly kicked him from behind. The green one tried to attack Shade from behind but Shade back flipped and threw a chaos spear at him then roundhouse kicked the yellow one coming at him. The orange robot swung his sword at Shade who dodged it then kicked the sword out of his hand. As the other two robots rushed over, Shade jumped up and used chaos blast which knocked out all three of them.

"I never realized those robots sucked so much." Jawo' said as he watched the green robot smash into a wall. "Guess I'll fight you then." He said as he turned towards Shade.

Jawo' jumped off the stage and tried to fly kick Shade. Shade side-stepped and tried to kick Jawo' who blocked the kick with his arm. Jawo' tried to punch Shade who ducked and tried to trip Jawo' who quickly teleported behind Shade and kicked him forward, Shade spun and landed on his feet.

"So you can use chaos control as well?" Shade asked.

"I sure can." Jawo' replied.

Shade and Jawo' both used chaos control again, teleporting about the area and dodging each others attacks. They soon appeared a few feet away from each other and landed on the ground. Sonny ran into the room a few seconds later with the red robot chasing him. He jumped onto a wall and flew towards the robot. He curled into a ball and went straight through him. The robot fell to the ground and he walked up to the robot as it lay on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna do this but it just had to be done." Sonny said, apologizing to the robot. "It seems we're just two different people, you're a kill person and I'm a destroy person." He continued. Sonny then turned around and looked at Shade and Jawo' who were both looking at Sonny.

"Y'know, I dislike him already." Jawo' said.

"He seems to have that effect with most people…" Shade said, agreeing with Jawo'.

"I'm just gonna let you two go to avoid the risk of getting my ass kicked…I still get half my pay anyway." Jawo' said with a smile.

"Well thanks…I guess…" Shade said, seeming confused.

Sonny and Shade left the factory shortly after and ran through the forest. They ran past SA2 who just tackled a bear.

"So what was in the bag?" Shade asked.

"Just a bunch of screws, nothing special."

"That's a shame."

"So who was that guy?" Sonny asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Sonny and Shade continued running and approached the city. Somewhere deep in the city was a giant robot. Its body was an olive shape; there was a big red glass sphere in the middle. The robot had 4 long tentacles and was black, and it had the 'RB' icon the battleship had on it. It walked along the city causing destruction and eventually stopped near a park area. The person revealed himself in the red glass sphere. He had red spiky hair; he wore a blue jacket and black jeans. He was wearing gloves which were orange on the top side and black on the bottom. His shirt was grey and had the 'RB' icon on it. He also had a black mustache.

"Greetings, citizens of this unknown city which I do not know the name of. I am the great evil genius, Raizor Blaid. I shall now rule this city and any resistance will be crushed." Raizor yelled.

Sonny and Shade ran up to the giant robot as he finished. "You'll have to finish us first!" Sonny yelled.

"Oh, it's you two hedgehogs, I thought Jawo' finished you off." Raizor said, sounding disappointed.

"He tried but we just can't be taken down." Shade said as he crossed his arms.

"It sucks that I've still gotta pay him." Raizor said, seeming annoyed. "No matter, I'll finish you myself." He continued, as he reached for the controls.

Raizor tried to squash Sonny and Shade with one of the tentacles but they jumped out the way before it hit the ground. Shade jumped and started firing chaos spears at the robot which damaged it a bit. Sonny tried to spin attack the robot but ended up hurting his head and dropped to the ground.

"The armor is pretty thick." Sonny said as he scratched his head. "How do I fire off those energy attack things?" He asked, imitating Shade's stance when he throws a chaos spear.

"You mean my chaos spear move?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, that."

"You can't, I was made with this move, you can't just learn it."

Sonny spotted a donut which looked like a golden ring in a bakery shop and ran there. SA2 was eating a piece of apple pie at a table. There was a tall white male wearing a chef's outfit behind the till. "Hey, you're the hedgehog from the news."

"Yeah, could I have that ring there?" Sonny said, pointing towards the donut.

"You mean the donut?" The Chef said, correcting Sonny.

"Yeah, I need it to beat that robot outside."

"Here you go then." The Chef said as he handed Sonny the donut.

Sonny took the donut and ate it then ran outside. Shade was busy dodging the giant robots tentacles. Raizor swung one of his right tentacles around the area, destroying part of a building which caused rocks to fall from above. Someone flew into the area wearing a purple outfit with three white stripes around the end of the sleeves and pants. The person had long black hair and was wearing black sunglasses. The person stopped the rocks using their psychokinesis then flew out of the area. Sonny ran over to Shade as the person left.

"Shade, get me to the top and I can destroy this thing" Sonny said.

"Guess it's worth a shot." Shade replied. Shade hovered above the giant robot with Sonny clinging to his foot.

"I know for sure I can penetrate the armor now, thanks to that ring." Sonny said confidently.

"You mean the donut?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, the donut." Sonny replied.

Shade spun Sonny round twice then threw him at the robot. Sonny spun into a ball and went through the top of the robot and came out the bottom, severely damaging it. Shade hovered in front of the machine, took off the rings on his wrists and blasted right through the red sphere in the middle of its body, making the robot fall to the ground and explode.

Everyone cheered as it exploded. Sonny and Shade stood a few feet away from the robot, while the Sonic 3 stage clear theme played. They stood back to back; Shade had his arms crossed and was smiling, while Sonny gave a thumbs up and was grinning. Raizor rose from the robot in a silver hovering chair as the theme ended.

"I'll be back to take over, you'll see." Raizor said, pointing at the two hedgehogs.

Raizor flew off and then Sonny looked at Shade. "What was that last move there?"

"Well you see, when I take off my rings I can unleash my true power and cover myself in a fiery yellow shield and can blast through a lot of things."

"Couldn't you have used that move around the beginning?"

"If I did that it wouldn't have been cool."

"...Makes sense."

Shortly after they ran back to Mads house and climbed in through the window. Mads was on his PC when they entered the room. On the PC screen, there was a cinematic where Eggman was walking towards Shadow in a large robot and was laughing. Shadow gave Eggman the finger then Eggman gasped while Mads also gasped. "Didn't think I'd see that..." Mads then looked at the window "I've gotta put a lock on that window. So what randomness happened today?"

"Well…me and Shade had a race, chased this robot, killed that robot and got some screws, meet this Jawo' guy, met this Raizor guy in the city and blew up his giant robot…then came back here." Sonny said, going through the events rather quickly.

"This actually happened?" Mads asked, seeming confused.

"It did." Shade stated.

"Seriously?" Mads asked again.

"Seriously." Shade responded.

"There's a good chance you'll have another random day tomorrow as well." Mads said.

"I'm counting on it, or else I'd get bored." Sonny replied.

Meanwhile back at the factory, Raizor came in through the ceiling with his silver chair and saw Jawo'. "Damn it, Jawo'!" Raizor yelled, as he descended.

"Sorry, I couldn't take both of them at once." Jawo' said.

"I bet you didn't even try." Raizor said, annoyed at Jawo'.

"My pay, please." Jawo' said as he put out his hand.

Raizor gave Jawo' 100 bucks then Jawo' walked towards the exit. "See ya when I see ya." Jawo said as he approached the exit.

"Whatever."

Jawo' left and Raizor walked into another room and saw the screws on the floor. He picked them up then looked at the robot. "Expected..."


	4. S&S 4

I feel like I took randomness to the extreme here...not really but close to it.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Psychic Angel

The next morning, Mads was getting ready for school again while Shade was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2. He was at Hill Top Zone. Sonny was sleeping on the floor and suddenly woke up then flipped up.

"Alright! Bring on the randomness!" Sonny shouted in excitement.

"There probably won't be much randomness today." Shade said as he finished the level.

"If there isn't then you can watch random anime shows to pass the time." Mads said.

"What ones?" Sonny asked.

"A lot, Nuff Said." Mads replied.

"Do you have high school every day?" Shade asked.

"Not on weekends, and tomorrow is Saturday…which is on the weekend."

"K." Said the two hedgehog's in unison.

"Well see you later." Mads said as he left the room.

Mads left the house and walked down the street. Soon Sonny and Shade left the house and walked around the streets while people looked at them. A black limousine soon pulled up to Sonny and Shade and someone dragged them in then drove off. There were two male agents wearing black suits and sunglasses inside the limo. One was white and one was black. SA2 was driving the limo, and there was silence for about 15 seconds.

"So what's this about?" Shade asked, looking around.

"If this is about that donut, I didn't steal it, that guy gave it to me." Sonny said.

"This isn't about any donut; we're going to a top secret area." The first agent said.

"K." Sonny replied.

Shade raised an eyebrow. "What is this; I don't e-"

"We're here!" The black agent said, quickly interrupting Shade.

SA2 drove the limo into an old building. He stopped in the left corner of the room and the small part of the floor lowered to reveal a secret path underground. The limo was carried along a blue path and stopped at a metal door with a small red machine to type in a code on. The white agent typed in a code and the door opened. The two agents, Sonny and Shade then entered the area.

"This is messed up, right here…" Shade said, inspecting the area.

The two agents entered a large room with people at many computers and a stage where there is another agent with grey hair there. The other two agents walked away.

"Hi there." Sonny said.

"You two must be Sonny and Shade, I am Commander Grey." The Agent said.

"Nice to meet you." Shade said, greeting him.

"Can I just call you Ray?" Sonny asked.

"…Sure, why not." The Commander replied.

A tall female humanoid fox wearing a leather blue outfit walked up to Sonny and Shade and took out a remote then pointed it at a screen ahead. The fox's fur was orange.

"Hello, my name is Kat." She said.

"Kat the Fox? And as in Kit Kat?" Sonny asked.

"Yes…anyway, about the strange things going on is what we brought you here for. Sometime on Monday this multi-coloured meteor was blown up and scattered dozens of rocks across the planet. People who touched these pieces of this rock gained special abilities and such, like myself and Sonny for example." She explained.

"That's pretty random." Shade said, commenting on the story.

"Yes, well the writer obviously couldn't think of a better way to do this." Kat said with a smile. "Anyway, yesterday when you fought Raizor, there was someone else in the area." Kat said as she pushed a button on the remote.

Kat showed a screenshot of the person with the purple outfit and black hair.

"This girl possesses special powers as well and goes by the name, 'Psychic Angel'." Kat said.

"How do you know that?" Shade asked.

"She's been around a few days and I think I heard her say it once." Kat responded. Kat then remembered a scene of an old granny crossing the street. One driver ran past a red light, the girl then landed down and picked up the granny then flew her to the other side of the street.

"Thank you, young lady." The granny said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help." The girl said in a heroic fashion. "Psychic Angel, away!" She said as she flew off. Kat then stopped daydreaming. "She sure likes the hero business…"

"So you're saying you want us to find this girl and make her join our team because more people with special abilities, like Raizor will try to take over?" Sonny randomly said.

There was silence for about five seconds. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Kat replied.

"So how will we find this angel girl?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, that's your problem," Kat said, pointing at the two hedgehogs. "But try to find her as quickly as possible" She continued. "You can get back by using the lift on the left." Kat said, pointing to the left.

"Let's hurry up and find this girl so she can make me a sammich." Sonny said.

Sonny and Shade walked to the lift on the left. Shade slapped Sonny in the back of his head as they entered the lift. They then ended up in the old building again.

"Well that was random…" Shade said as he walked out the lift.

"Where should we look then?" Sonny asked.

"Well maybe she goes to a school around here?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonny said with a smile.

"There's a very high chance I'm not." Shade said as he shook his head.

"Whatever, follow me."

Sonny and Shade ran out of the building and down the street. Sonny and Shade soon arrived at Mads school. The walls were red with a black roof and there was a white sign outside which said 'Welcome to Smal High'.

"There's something weird about the name, I just can't put my finger on it…" Shade said, scratching his head.

"Why not? You have five, ten if you count both hands, and eight if you minus the thumbs." Sonny said as he counted using his fingers.

"So are we just gonna walk in like this or what?" Shade asked.

"Of course not, I have a disguise." Sonny said with a smile.

Sonny took out black sunglasses and put them on, then grinned at Shade. Shade grabbed the sunglasses, threw them on the floor and stepped on them.

"Aww…" Sonny cried in disappointment.

"I guess we're gonna walk in like this then." Shade said.

"It's no big deal anyway; plenty of people saw us yesterday." Sonny pointed out.

"Well that's true." Shade replied.

Sonny and Shade walked in the main entrance, which the doors were brown. Inside were a few paths to walk down. The floor tiles were black and white squares like on a chess board. The walls were white and the lockers on the sides of the paths were grey. Sonny and Shade walked down one of the paths with students watching them as they walked past.

"Oh crap, it's that mutant blue hedgehog!" One kid yelled.

"I'm not a mutant!" Sonny yelled as he shook his fist. He then looked at Shade. "So where to?"

"I don't know, ask someone." Shade suggested.

Sonny walked up to a girl with long blonde hair, a blue shirt and a grey skirt with black leg stockings, her pupils were brown and she had light blue shoes.

"Hi there." Sonny said as he approached her.

"Holy crap! A talking hedgehog!" The girl said, shocked by him. "I'm Polly."

"Like Polly Pocket?" Sonny asked.

"Some people call me that."

"Have you seen someone called Mads round here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, just keep walking." Polly said as she pointed door the corridor.

"Thanks." Sonny said as he walked away.

Sonny and Shade continued walking and soon passed a young white girl. She wore a thin white long sleeved top, the collar is blue, and on the end of the sleeves were three black stripes. Her pants matched her top with three black stripes going down and her shoes were purple. She had long black hair with a purple ribbon tied into pig-tails. Her pupils were also purple. As Shade looked at her she turned her head to the side. Sonny and Shade walked a bit more and saw Mads at a locker.

"Hey Mads." Sonny said as they approached him.

"What are you two doing here? What happened to your random day?" Mads asked.

"It actually is one of those days." Shade replied.

"Anyway, we gotta find this psychic angel girl, who might go to this school. Know anyone who might be this person?" Sonny said.

"Well there is this girl in my class who seems to randomly disappear at times…" Mads said rubbing his chin.

"Pics or it didn't happen." Sonny said bluntly.

"Well you just passed her on the way here." Mads said.

"The one with the black hair?" Shade asked, pointing in the direction she travelled.

"Yeah." Mads replied.

"Let's go!" Shade yelled.

"See you soon." Mads said as the two hedgehogs left.

Sonny and Shade ran out of the school and looked around but couldn't see the girl.

"She must have flown off somewhere." Shade guessed.

"Search from rooftops?" Sonny suggested.

"Search from rooftops." Shade responded.

Sonny and Shade ran to the downtown area, and then searched the area, jumping across rooftops. In an alleyway, SA2 was beating a hobo with a stick. The two hedgehogs soon saw someone standing on a building ahead. Sonny and Shade got to the area and saw the girl wearing the purple outfit.

"Hey, about time you two arrived." The girl said as she turned around.

"You knew we were coming?" Shade asked.

"Well it was quite obvious really, considering the way you looked at me earlier." The girl pointed out.

"He looks at everyone like that." Sonny said as he smirked at Shade.

"Shut up." Shade replied as he looked at Sonny.

"Well whatever you two want from me, you'll have to beat me first." The girl said as she got into a fighting stance.

"We're not bad if that's what you're thinking." Shade explained.

She quickly dashed towards the two hedgehogs and fired a psychic wave at them. They both jumped out the way and began to attack her while she blocked the attacks. She kicked Shade in the stomach, pushing him back a bit. She then turned around and froze Sonny in one spot with her phychokinesis.

Shade hit her with a chaos spear and she went flying but stopped herself and floated slightly above the ground. She charged at them again, Sonny tried to spin attack her but she ducked and started to attack Shade. Shade blocked some of the punches while attacking her who also blocked some of Shade's punches. Sonny jumped up, rolled into a ball and knocked her into the building, creating a small hole where she stood.

"Nice shot." Shade said, complimenting Sonny.

"Takes a lot of skill to master the spin attack, fo realz." Sonny responded with a grin.

The psychic angel came flying through the space Sonny was standing on and gave him an uppercut. She flew up to him again, grabbed his arms and spun him round three times before throwing him. Sonny crashed through the roof of another building just a bit ahead. Shade jumped up and kicked her down to the ground while her back was turned then landed next to her.

"You finished?" Shade asked.

"Pretty much, the name's Crystal by the way, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well there's this random business thing, who want you to join us and help us fight bad guys like Raizor Blaid, or something like that."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to bomb some dodongos!" Crystal said in excitement.

"What?" Shade asked in confusion.

"I mean bad guys." Crystal quickly replied.

Sonny climbed out from the other building and ran over to the other two.

"So I should go see them now?" Crystal asked.

"Well yeah." Shade responded.

"Alright."

"Maybe we could come round your place tomorrow?" Shade said as he scratched his head. "Sonny's gonna need something random to do." He continued as he pointed at Sonny.

"Damn straight." Sonny bluntly said, agreeing with Shade.

"Sure, it's 69 Crystal road." Crystal said.

"You have the same name as your road?" Shade asked.

"I know that's weird." Crystal said, like she's used to that question. "Well I'll see you later." She continued, waving goodbye.

Crystal jumped off the edge of the building then flew off.

"C'mon, let's get back to the house." Sonny said, seconds after she flew off.

"Yeah, this chapter was kinda long." Shade responded.

Sonny and Shade ran back to Mads house and climbed in through the window. Mads was inside on the PC. He was playing a game where you play as Chaos and had to beat up several Eggman robots. Mads turned to Sonny and Shade after they climbed in. "Find her?"

"Yup." Sonny responded.

"Good, end of chapter." Mads said in a serious tone.

"What?" Shade replied in confusion.

**End of Chapter**


	5. S&S 5

Chapter 5 – Another Team Member

The next morning, Sonny, Shade and Mads all woke up early. Sonny and Shade were playing two player mode on Sonic 3 while Mads was writing out a list. Sonny was playing as Sonic and Shade was playing as Tails on Emerald hill Zone.

"Hey Mads, what ya doing?" Sonny said as he looked at Mads.

"Writing out that anime list you said you wanted." He replied while writing.

"So how many have you got there?" Sonny asked.

"I dunno, around fifth teen."

"Cool, I'll check it later." Sonny said as he focused on the game again.

Shortly after, Shade passed the finish line seconds before Sonny did. "Looks like I win again." Shade said with a smile.

"This pad must be broken or something." Sonny said as he frowned.

"Don't blame the pad, blame the player." Shade said bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonny said, ignoring him. "Hey Mads, we're gonna go see that Crystal girl later, you coming?"

"Sure, I need more screen time anyway."

"Cool, tell us when you're ready."

"I'm just gonna go down and eat first." Mads said as he walked towards the door.

Mads left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Mads mom and dad were in the room as he entered. His mom had slightly long blonde hair, and brown pupils. She was wearing a white shirt with black and white small squares on it, going across. She wore a long pink shirt with dozens of black stripes going down around it. She was also wearing red sandals. His dad had refined brown hair and his pupils were blue. He wore a black shirt and dark blue pants. He was also wearing Aoi Cache shoes.

"Good morning." He said as he entered the room. "I'm so hungry I could eat my stuff!"

Mads mom went to the cupboard and took out a cereal called l33t.

"OMG! L33t!" He shouted.

Sonny and Shade were watching from the stairs. "That's the first time I've seen those two." Shade said.

"Same here, I'd like to try that cereal though." Sonny responded.

An hour later, Mads was ready. Sonny and Shade were already waiting outside the house.

"Just going to a friend's house, I'll be back later." Mads said as he left the house. Mads' shut the door and the three of them began to walk down the street.

"Shouldn't you guys like wear a disguise or something?" Mads said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"There's no point anymore, like half of the city has seen us two." Shade stated.

"Yeah, and with that girl on my team-" Sonny said.

"Your team?" Mads and Shade responded, interrupting Sonny.

"Yes, my team. And with her we'll attract more people to notice us."

"You've had time to think about this…" Shade said.

"Indeed." Sonny replied, nodding his head. "See, in these kind of things, the hero is normally kinda lazy, eats a lot and is a bit dim-witted compared to most of the main cast. Which is why some fans don't normally like the main hero. I kinda fit this description, as does Goku from Dragonball Z and Naruto from…Naruto." Sonny explained.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all week." Shade said in astonishment.

"Indeed." Mads said as he agreed with Shade.

Sonny, Shade and Mads soon reached Crystal Road and began walking down it.

"What did you say her house number was?" Mads asked.

"69." Shade replied, without hesitation.

"69?"

"69."

"So-"

"Yeah, I know." Shade said, interrupting Mads.

"Just making sure."

Sonny, Shade and Mads soon arrived at Crystal's house. It was white with a hint of orange. SA2 walked by and put a few letters through her letter box then left.

"Mads, you knock on the door." Sonny said, looking at him.

"Why me?"

"You're human."

"He makes a good point." Shade said.

Mads knocked on the door while Sonny and Shade sat on the side. Crystal opened the door and saw the three of them.

"He knows." Said Shade in a cold voice.

"He knows?" Crystal asked.

"He knows!" Sonny shouted.

"I know." Mads said as he nodded.

Crystal was silent for a few moments. "Ok, since everyone knows, come in. My parents are out and my younger sister is upstairs."

"K." The three of them replied.

"Let's go to the garden." Crystal said as she turned around.

They all walked into the house. The carpet was brown and the walls were orange. To the left of the door was a staircase going up and to the right was the living room. A bit ahead was a hallway going left and ahead was the kitchen. There was a door at the back of the kitchen which leads outside to the garden. There was a tree ahead and a few tables to the side, near a tall fence. They all stood by the tables.

"So what did they say yesterday?" Shade asked.

"That guy and the fox? They said they would contact me and you two soon, and they said to look out for anyone else with powers."

"So what are your powers exactly?" Sonny asked. "You never told us."

"Ahh, of course." Crystal said with a smile. "Well I have phychokinesis, which is a paranormal ability of the mind to influence matter, time, space or energy without the use of any currently known type of physical means." Crystal explained.

The area was silent for a few moments.

Crystal sighed. "It means I can move objects with my mind and fire energy waves, observe." Crystal said as she moved her hand over a chair next to her.

Crystal made the chair next to her hover in the air then let it drop to the ground.

"That's kinda cool." Sonny said as he grinned.

"Very interesting indeed." Shade said.

"What those two said." Mads said, pointing at the two hedgehogs.

Crystal's younger sister came outside moments later. She was wearing a thin yellow top with two black lines going from her shoulders down to her hands. Her pants/trousers matched her top with the two black lines going down. She had brown shoes and her pupils were also brown. She had a bao hairstyle with a gold hair band on her head. Her name was Ruby.

"Hey Crystal, where's my DS?" She yelled.

"Right next to the GC." Crystal replied, seeming annoyed.

Ruby looked over and saw the two hedgehogs. "OMG! It's that mutant blue hedgehog!" She yelled. Ruby turned around and ran back into the house.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that mutant thing…" Sonny sighed.

Minutes later, Shade was firing chaos spears at Crystal while she deflected them back with her powers.

"Now that I think about it, I'd wanna swap my powers." Sonny said as he continued to watch.

"Speak for yourself; I don't have powers at all." Mads responded.

Mads' mobile rung seconds later. He walked into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello? Amy got a hole in one? Blaze felt the heat? Who would you is?" He then came out a minute later and put the mobile away.

"Hey Crystal." Mads shouted.

"Yeah Mads?" She replied as she deflected another chaos spear.

"A 'friend' wants to meet you at Starlight Road in an alleyway in about thirty minutes."

"Who is this friend?" Crystal asked.

"They wanted to remain anonymous, but they said it was important."

"Ok, I guess."

"Well we don't really need to stay any longer since you'll be leaving in a bit." Shade said as he stopped firing chaos spears.

"Yeah, I think we know what we needed to know now." Sonny said.

"Well we'll be going now then." Mads said.

"Ok, bye guys." Crystal said as she waved goodbye.

Sonny, Shade and Mads left Crystal's house and walked back. Shortly after, Crystal left and flew across the city towards Starlight Road. Crystal landed in an alleyway near the road and walked down it. In the background, was SA2 fighting some ninja's in white. After a minute of walking around, someone from up in the sky threw a fireball at Crystal from behind. As it got near, Crystal turned around and whacked it out the way. She then flew up and landed on the roof of a building.

Ahead of Crystal stood a young white girl with long red hair which she tied with a blue bow at the back of her neck. She had two small strands of hair over her face, at the top of her forehead. She wore a thin red hooded, long sleeved top. Jeans which were blue and her shoes were blue and red. The red part curved around the outside area of the shoe while the middle area was blue. Her name was Amber.

"So you have got powers after all…" Amber said with a smile.

"Are you crazy? If I didn't have powers you could have set me on fire!" Crystal yelled.

"But that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Well what if you had guessed wrong, and you did set me on fire, what then?"

"Well you're pretty smart, you'd know to stop, drop and roll."

"Can't argue with you there, so what did you want?

"Well a certain someone told me you had powers, just like me, I wanted to see if that was true."

"So what are your powers?"

"I am a pyrokinetic, having the ability to control, ignite and extinguish fire using the mind…info taken from wikipedia." Amber explained.

"Intriguing, and I suppose you wish to test out your abilities?" Crystal asked.

"Exactly, so let's get this over with." Amber said as she covered her shoes with fire.

Amber quickly dashed towards Crystal as she braced herself. Amber bashed into Crystal and pushed her across the roof, stopping next to the edge. Crystal jumped up, flipped then landed behind Amber. She quickly turned around as Amber did and unleashed a series of punches which Amber blocked. Amber covered her right arm with fire and tried to punch Crystal who ducked and kneed her in the stomach.

Amber flew back and quickly landed on her feet then fired a wave of fire at Crystal. She side-stepped it and fired a wave of psychic energy at Amber who jumped up and fired multiple fireballs. Crystal moved back slightly then fired a big wave of energy which destroyed the fireballs. Amber moved to the side while Crystal did this and fly kicked her.

Amber flew after Crystal as she went flying, Crystal stopped upside down in mid-air and fired another beam of energy which Amber dodged by descending. Crystal spun and tried to attack with a downward diagonal kick as Amber landed near a window. Amber dodged the kick and hit Crystal with a fiery kick as Crystal countered with a charged punch. Crystal and Amber both flew back in different directions, spinning through the air.

Crystal and Amber both landed on a side of a building with both feet and flew at each other. They started attacking each other while ascending and moving round in a circle. When they got high in the sky they stopped, moved back a few feet, and then landed on a building.

"Heh, I've got to admit, you're pretty good." Amber said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess." Crystal replied.

"Well I've got somewhere to be soon, I'll be seeing you on Monday, Crystal." Amber said as she waved goodbye. Amber turned around, ran to the edge of the building and flew off into the sky.

"I doubt I'm gonna like Monday very much…" Crystal said, looking up into the sky.

Crystal then turned around and flew off towards her house.


	6. S&S 6

Chapter 6 – A Tour of Smal High

It was Monday morning. Mads was ready for school and was playing a game while Sonny and Shade were downstairs. Sonny was eating the l33t cereal while Shade was making toast.

"This cereal really is the ownage!" Sonny exclaimed while eating more.

"Internet slang?" Shade asked.

"Ya-huh." Sonny responded, while nodding.

Sonny went upstairs shortly after where Mads was playing a game on his PC.

"Man, this game sucks." Mads said as Sonny entered the room.

"What's so bad about it?" Sonny asked.

"It's this game, but there isn't really anything fun about it!" Mads yelled.

"That's **NO **good!" Sonny said, wagging his finger.

"I know!" Mads replied. "Whenever I try to take off some girl's bra, she nags at me!"

"It can't be that bad, let me have a turn."

"Go ahead." Mads said as he got up. "I'm off to school."

"See you when you get back." Sonny said as he sat down at the PC.

Mads left the room, waved goodbye to Shade then left the house. After walking for a bit, he met Amber by her house, which was red.

"Hey Mads, ready to go?" She said as she shut her house door.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Amber and Mads walked to the main entrance of Smal High and waited there. Crystal arrived at the main entrance minutes later.

"Hey there, Crystal." Amber said as Crystal approached them.

"Oh, it's you…" Crystal said as she reached them.

"Since we both have powers, us two gotta stick together."

"So what are you suggesting?" Crystal asked.

"I'm just going to show you round 'my' areas…as in, just my friends." Amber said with a smile.

"Whatever, we've got quite a lot of time before our English lesson anyway." Crystal responded.

Crystal, Amber and Mads walked into the school and went down the right path. They walked past SA2 who was opening a locker.

"Man, I'm thirsty." Amber said. "Any of you guys thirsty?"

"I am a little." Mads said.

As they walked down a bit more, to the right was a soda machine with someone leaning on the wall next to it. He was a black male, with a grey hooded, long sleeved top. He had black pants, grey shoes and was wearing black shades. His hair was black and pointing up like a rift. His name was DJ.

"Hey D.J.!" Amber shouted. "2 cola's and-" Amber then stopped. "Crystal, you want anything?" She asked.

"No t-"

"And a sprite!" Amber yelled, interrupting Crystal.

D.J. put in some money, pressed three buttons and the soda's rolled out. D.J. chucked them towards Amber, who caught the two cola drinks then back kicked the sprite to Crystal. Amber then threw the second cola drink to Mads.

"His full name is Dwayne Johnson but people call him D.J." Amber explained. "He's a good friend of mine."

"And he's a DJ, right?" Crystal said sarcastically.

"Of course, otherwise the nickname wouldn't make much sense." Mads said.

Amber, Crystal and Mads kept walking and stopped at two people leaning against the lockers. One was male the other one was female. The male one wore a black buttoned shirt and black jeans. The top half of his shoes were grey and the bottom half is black. He had black hair which covered his left eye and his pupils were grey. The female one wore a black shirt with a green Mortal Kombat dragon on the front. She wore a black shirt and black stockings with white stripes. She was wearing boots which were black. She had short black hair and her pupils were grey.

"These two are Jared and Jade." Amber said, pointing at them. "They're emo…" Amber whispered to Crystal.

"I see that." Crystal said.

"You use the term 'emo' quite a lot, y'know." Mads said.

"Of course I know that, I just can't think of a better way to describe it." Amber said as she shrugged. "Later, you two" she said as she turned around.

"Peace." Jared and Jade slowly responded.

Amber, Crystal and Mads continued walking until they stopped by someone wearing a green hooded top with green pants.

"This here is Mike, he normally only ever says like one word at a time." Amber explained.

Mike opened his mouth to speak seconds later.

"It's not that he can't talk properly, it's that people interrupt him a lot." Mads said as he interrupted Mike.

"Y-"

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't feel the need to make my explanation long." Amber said, interrupting Mike again.

"S-"

"Let's hurry this up please." Crystal said, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Mike." Amber said as she turned around.

The three of them ran off before Mike could say anything. They walked down a bit more and stopped. In front of them was a white male with spiky brown hair. He wore a black leather jacket and a white shirt. His pants were also black and he was wearing black shades. His pupils were brown and his shoes were also black.

"This here is Jason, he normally doesn't talk to people he feels aren't cool." Mads explained. "Hey Jason."

Jason remained silent and turned his attention towards Amber.

"That's what they call a self-own, right?" Crystal said with a smile.

"Shut up." Mads frowned.

"Hey Amber, what you been up to?" Jason asked.

"Not much, same as usual. Just showing my new friend, Crystal, around my whereabouts." Amber said.

"Heh, you always were pretty egotistical." Jason grinned.

"Damn straight." Amber said as she nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Jason said as he shook her hand.

"Ditto. You seem to be one of Amber's normal friends." Crystal said, relieved.

"But what exactly is normal?" Mads said as he put on some glasses. "Is there a human out there who is dubbed normal, then we're judged on being normal from that one person? Does anyone really have the right to say what is the true definition of normal?" Mads then took off the glasses.

There was silence in the area for 10 seconds.

"Not with you around." Crystal replied.

"Well we'll see ya later, Jason." Amber said as she walked off.

"K, see ya." He responded.

Amber, Crystal and Mads walked to the end of the corridor and went right. They then began to walk down another path with lockers.

"So since I showed you my friends, you show me the very few friends you may have." Amber said as she smirked at Crystal.

"Oh, you're done already?" Crystal asked, seeming surprised. "I thought it would be longer, and what makes you think I'd have very little friends?" Crystal said, questioning Amber.

"I just thought you did…" Amber blurted out.

"Well you thought right, but the point is you shouldn't have thought."

"I see what you did there." Mads said with a smile.

"What did I do?" Crystal asked.

"Never mind." Mads sighed.

Amber, Crystal and Mads walked up to two girls, one of which is Polly. The second one had long brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a jumper; the torso was white while the arms were red. Her pants were blue and her pupils were brown. Her name was Melissa.

"This is Melissa and Polly." Crystal said as they approached them.

"OMG! Hi!" Polly shouted. "Who be you?" Polly asked while blinking quite a few times.

"The blonde one creeps me out…" Amber whispered to Crystal.

"She can be quite hyperactive often." Crystal said.

"I see." Amber said as she rubbed her chin.

"It's a well known stereotype in anime." Mads said.

"What's anime?" Asked everyone but Amber.

"I'm not explaining it again…" Mads said in a cold voice.

"Are you the same Amber who seems to be cool with everyone?" Melissa asked.

"Yup." Amber nodded.

"And the same Amber who belittles certain people?" She asked again.

"Yup." Amber repeated.

"And the sa-"

"Melissa, I'm just gonna get straight to the point and say, yes, it is the same Amber." Crystal said, looking bored.

"I dislike you." Melissa said bluntly, turning her attention to Amber.

"Thanks for being honest." Amber grinned.

"Well that's all really, and our lesson starts in a few minutes." Crystal said.

"And we're all in the same class, how convenient." Mads said.

"I just noticed that. So why did we just walk around the whole area meeting people when we could have just done this in class?" Crystal said angrily.

"Filler, Nuff said." Amber responded.

"She makes a good point." Mads replied.

"Good point, my ass." Crystal muttered.

Meanwhile, back at Mads house Sonny was still playing the game when Shade walked into the room.

"Mads was right, this game sucks ass!" Sonny yelled as Shade entered the room.

"What's it about?" Shade asked as he approached Sonny.

"Some game, which there really isn't anything fun about it since all it does is nag at you when you try something."

"That's pretty harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"Mind if I have a go?" Shade asked.

"It's all yours." Sonny said as he got up and jumped onto the bed.

Some time later, back at the school it was lunch time, and most people were in the cafeteria. The room was pretty big, the walls were grey and the floor, tables and chairs were green. There are eight seats at each table. Mads and Jason were already sitting at a table when Amber and Crystal approached them.

"Hey guys, Crystal will be joining us today." Amber said.

"OMG! Gurl!" Mads yelled.

"…I'm gonna get something to drink." Crystal said.

Crystal walked off towards the lunch line and stood behind SA2 while Amber sat down next to Mads. "How come you never say that when I sit here?" Amber asked.

"I dunno, you remind me of a guy." Mads replied.

Amber quickly gasped. "A feminine guy." Mads continued. Amber quickly gasped again.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously." He stated.

"…Intriguing." She said as she thought something to herself.

"Indeed." Mads said as he nodded.

A few minutes later, Crystal was walking back to the table. She ran into a white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue sports jacket with a white stripe going from her shoulder down to her hand. Her pants matched her top with a white line going down. She also had white trainers. They stared at each other as they walked in different directions until Crystal reached the table.

"So who was that?" Jason asked, looking at the girl.

"This girl I used to know called Jessica." Crystal said as she sat down.

"So you do have more than just two friends…" Amber said, relieved.

"Well duh, I'm not that unpopular." Crystal said angrily.

"So what's with the hate?" Mads asked.

"…I forget." Crystal said as she scratched her head.

"Well that's helpful." Amber said as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter much anyway." Crystal replied.

At Mads house, Shade is still playing the game and Sonny was lying on the bed.

"You were right…" Shade said with his eyes wide open. "**THIS GAME IS HORRIBLE!" **He shouted as he ejected the CD and slammed it into its case. "Why doesn't someone return that?"

"The shop is too far away." Sonny responded.

"Too far away? You have super speed."

"Still too far."

"You lazy bum." Shade said in a cold voice.

"Yup." Sonny replied as he grinned.

Later at the school, it was the end of the day and Amber, Crystal and Mads were leaving.

"So are you guys always this random?" Crystal asked.

"Most of the time." Mads replied.

"Thanks for the info."

The three of them carried on walking. After ten minutes, Crystal went down another path. Mads and Amber continued walking for a while and got to Amber's house a bit later. Mads continued walking and got to his house five minutes later and entered, then shut the door behind him.


	7. S&S 7

Songs used: 

Panic Puppet Zone Act 2 – Sonic 3D (look it up on Youtube or something, I found it fit a specific scene pretty well)

* * *

Chapter 7 – Zoom In

Late that night, something sped along the streets at super speed, scattering rubbish left on the ground. Early in the morning, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber went to see Commander Grey and Kat and met at the old building. Crystal was extremely tired when they arrived.

"So who's your friend?" Shade asked as they walked in.

Crystal slowly yawned. "This here is Amber, a new friend I made who also has powers."

"Nice to finally meet you two." Amber said.

"So what's your powers?" Sonny asked.

"I'm pyrokinetic, having the ability to control, ignite and extinguish fire using the mind." Amber explained.

"Why does everyone's powers seem cooler than mine?" Sonny said as he frowned.

"Them the breaks, I guess." Amber shrugged.

The four of them stood on the space in the left corner and it lowered to reveal the secret path underground. After walking down the path the doors opened up. The four of them then walked into the large room ahead and met Kat the Fox.

"Thank you all for coming, you'll probably enjoy what I'm about to show you." Kat said with a smile.

"I know I will." Sonny said as he grinned.

Shade slapped Sonny in the back of his head. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"And if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Kat said, turning her attention towards Amber.

"The name's Amber, I'm pyrokinetic."

"Interesting, now follow me." Kat said as she got up.

Kat left the huge room and the others followed her. They started to approach a few other rooms.

"I might as well tell you about a few of the areas around here on the way." She said.

The five of them passed by a big black room with red stripes going across on the walls. There are many glass containers against a wall with weapons in them and a small area inside the room covered with glass.

"This is the weapons room. There's over a dozen different weapons in there and an area to test out the weapons."

They continued walking until they reached a big white room.

"This is the training room, for perfecting skills, and stuff like that. You can change the color of the area using the control system inside. You can also change the gravity level as well."

They soon came across a light blue room with loads of screens inside. SA2 was inside watching the screens.

"This here is just the entertainment room, to like chill out and relax. You can watch Television and also play games here sometimes."

They kept walking and got to another room and stopped there. Crystal went to sleep and started snoring but Amber quickly nudged her, waking her up.

"There may be a few more rooms or so which you haven't seen yet, but you can see those sometime in the future."

"Wow, this base is the ownage!" Sonny said in excitement.

"Ownage?" Kat asked.

"Internet slang." Shade responded.

"I agree with Sonny, this place is just amazing." Amber said, looking around.

"Well go on inside you four; I'll see you in a short while." Kat said as she turned around.

Kat walked off and the others walked inside the room. The room was dark blue. Ahead of them was a silver tall chamber with some screens and controls next to it. To the right was another small room which a brown humanoid Raccoon walked out of a room and into the area. The brown Raccoon walked up to them.

"You must be the ones Kat mentioned, right?" The Raccoon asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Amber replied.

"My name is Rush the Raccoon, I'm gonna make your armor for you after a few measurements." He said.

Crystal pointed at him. "You'd better not do anything perverted, or I'll punch your lights out."

"Don't worry; I'm not that kind of guy."

"Alright…wait, what kind of guy?"

"Not important." Rush then took out measuring tape. "Follow me please." Crystal and Amber walked with him into another room.

"Hmm…" Sonny said, rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" Shade asked.

"This might be an equivalent of Tails from the Sonic universe." Sonny said in a serious tone.

"You make a good point." Shade responded.

Sometime later Rush was finally done and had finished the suits. He handed one to each of them. "There are some changing rooms to the right where you can try them on." He said as he pointed to them.

They all came out a few minutes later wearing the suits. The leather outfits were fully black. They all had a different symbol on the front of their suits. Sonny had a blue circled space on the front and in the middle was the Sonicteam logo which was also blue. He has a blue line going from his shoulders to his hands. He also had a blue line going from his waist down to his feet. Around his waist he had a blue belt with the Sonicteam symbol on it and on both sides he has two small pouches to put things in.

The top half of the gloves were black with the Sonicteam symbol while the bottom half was blue. Around the fingers were three blue lines. His shoes matched his gloves. Shade, Crystal and Amber's outfits were also the same, but slightly different. Shade and Amber's lines were red, and Crystal's were purple. Shade had a chaos emerald symbol on the front of his suit, Crystal had a thin purple crystal on hers, and Amber had a fire symbol.

Their belts had the same symbol on it as on their torso. Their gloves and shoes were also the same with different colors and symbols. Sonny and Shade had soft black leather helmets in the shape of their heads with white eyes and a small space for their mouths. Crystal and Amber's soft black leather helmets had spaces for the mouth and eyes.

"So how do you like them?" Rush asked with a smile.

"These are pure win." Sonny exclaimed.

"Remarkable work." Shade said.

"Well these are pretty cool." Crystal said as she felt the leather.

"We get to keep these, right?" Amber asked.

"Of course." Rush replied. "There's also a small screen system on your left arm with one to four buttons. Your suits are each a different number. Shade, since you said you wanted to see how it worked, I made Sonny no.1 and you no.2. Crystal is no.3 and Amber is no.4. By pressing one of the other three buttons on your suit, you should be able to talk to that person anywhere." Rush explained.

"Anywhere?" Sonny asked.

"Anywhere."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"NO WAI!!" Sonny shouted.

"YA WAI!!" Rush responded. "Well you guys better go see Kat now."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber waved goodbye to Rush and went back to the main room where Kat was.

"I see you have suits now." Kat said with a smile.

"And they're badass." Amber replied.

"Well you can leave now by taking the lift on your left. I'll be seeing you again soon."

The four of them took the lift and ended up in the old building. It was almost six in the morning and it was still kind of dark outside. Crystal and Amber ran back to their houses while Sonny and Shade took a different route.

Sonny and Shade made it back to Mads house a bit later. Shade climbed back in through the window while Sonny ran about the streets for a bit. He sat on a bench after a few minutes. After a while, something yellow came up the road and ran straight past Sonny. Sonny jumped up and ran after it. As Sonny ran past the yellow creature it slowed down to a halt. Sonny ran back and stopped near the humanoid yellow creature. The creature's fur was fully yellow with black stripes going across his body and three black stripes on his arms. He had spiky hair sticking up and his pupils were also yellow. Sonny took off his helmet as he approached him.

"So I see you were also gifted with speed." Sonny said.

"And just who are you?" The yellow creature asked.

"Sonny the Hedgehog."

"I guess you could call me Zoom." The creature said.

"Well while we still got time, how about a race?" Sonny said as he smiled.

"Sure." Zoon said as he got ready.

Sonny and Zoom sped off down the street as the Panic Puppet Zone Act 2 from Sonic 3D started playing. They soon went downhill and turned to the right. Sonny soon hit a ramp, went flying and landed on a building while still running across. Zoom ran down an alleyway, jumped on the side of the walls and did the same. They jumped across the rooftops keeping up with each other. After a short while, they landed on the ground and continued running through the streets. Far up ahead was SA2 who drew a white line on the ground then walked away. Sonny and Zoom turned the corner and came running up the street. Sonny passed the white line a second before Zoom did then they both came to a halt.

"Looks like I win." Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, for now anyway. See ya round, Sonny." Zoom said as he turned around.

Zoom sped off down the road and round the corner. After a few moments, Sonny turned around and ran back to Mads house and then climbed in through the window.

"Where did you go to?" Shade asked after he climbed in.

"I went to Zoom in on someone." Sonny said with a smile.

"Puns are great, huh?"

"You bet they are."

Mads then turned over from his bed. "Could you two pipe down, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"It's six o'clock." Shade replied.

"Oh, then you guys woke me up too early. Guess I could watch some TV though." Mads got out of bed and was wearing green pajamas and turned on the TV.

"Your pajamas are also green?" Sonny asked.

"Get used to it. Its kinda funny that you know what pajamas are yet you didn't know what news was."

"Yeah, well…I got nothing…"

On the television screen, Cream was commanding cheese to destroy several Eggman robots which got near her. A tank then came towards them. Cheese charged a beam of blue energy and fired it at the tank, creating a massive explosion.

"Awesome." Mads said as he nodded while Sonny and Shade raised an eyebrow.

In the streets, Zoom was running and stopped near a white house then climbed up onto the roof. Jessica opened a window and saw Zoom on the roof. "Hey, who are you?"

Zoom moved down a bit to see Jessica. "Hi there, the name is Zoom the Porcupine."

"Would you mind telling me why you're on my roof, don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I sadly do not."

"Oh…I guess you could stay here for the time being."

"Great!" Zoom climbed down and into the room then hugged Jessica.

"…What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Showing my appreciation." Zoom replied.

"Please don't." Zoom then stopped hugging her and looked around. "So, stay out of site and I'll be alright…right?"

"Right. Now I've gotta go get ready for school, try not to touch anything." She said before walking out the room.

Zoom shrugged and lay on her bed.


	8. S&S 8

Songs used:

Windmill Village 1 theme – Sonic Rush Adventure (it serves no purpose, but it is indeed awesome)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Jawo's Book of Lymon

Sometime later early that day after Sonny met Zoom, it was now bright outside and Mads was getting ready for school. Shade was on the PC while Sonny watched TV.

"Alright Sonny, here's that finished anime list." Mads said, handing him the list.

"Let's see." Sonny said as he looked at the list and began to read it out. "Full Metal Alchemist, Dragonball Z, Lucky Star, Naruto, Bleach, One-Piece, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Rozen Maiden, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Magical Lyrical Nanoha, Sailor Moon and…Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"Yep, they have an anime." Mads said, responding to Sonny's last few words. "These are just mainly random animes I chose; just try watching some of them."

"Will do." He replied.

"Well I'm off to school now, bye guys." Mads said as he left the room.

"Bye." The two hedgehogs responded.

Mads shut the door and left his house pretty quickly. Shade moved from the PC and Sonny took his place.

"So which one should we watch first?" Sonny asked, looking at the list."

"Your pick, I'll be out for a bit." Shade responded as he approached the window.

"Ok, see ya."

Shade jumped out the window and ran down the street. Sometime later, Amber, Crystal and Mads were in their Maths lesson. The walls were grey and they are sitting next to each other. The teacher was a tall white male with blonde hair and blue pupils, wearing a thin long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing black shoes.

"Ok class, what did we learn last lesson?" The teacher asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Someone shouted from the back.

"It was work on Pie Charts. In Pie Charts, the total of everything is 360 degrees." He explained. "Now finish the problems I gave you on the worksheets."

"The only reason I'm actually doing this is because it's about Pie." Amber said with a smile.

"Mads, you finished?" Crystal asked.

"I finished it two days ago." He replied.

"He gave us the work yesterday…"

"Well I'm just that good." He grinned.

Outside in the city, Shade skated along the streets, avoiding civilians and obstacles. He soon came to a small parade area with loads of tables and shops in the park. The Windmill Village 1 theme from Sonic Rush Adventure started playing.

"Hmm, Sonny might have liked this." Shade thought to himself.

Shade walked into the area and walked around for a bit. He walked past SA2 who was selling various Sonic games. Back at Smal High, everyone had finished the work and were sitting at their desks talking.

"Hey Mads, I never told you about the new suits we got, did I?" Amber said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You don't need to, Shade told me this morning."

"Well that sucks ass." Amber said in disappointment.

"What sucks ass is your attitude." Crystal replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amber smiled.

After the lesson, it was break time and everyone was in the cafeteria. Amber, Mads and Jason were sitting at one table when Crystal, Polly and Melissa walked up to them. Crystal was carrying a bottle of water.

"Hey guys, my other friends are gonna sit here today." Crystal said as she took a seat.

"OMG! Gurls!" Mads yelled.

"The fact that you don't notice me sitting here insults me…" Amber said, seeming annoyed.

"Hi everyone! Nice day, isn't it? I like nice days!" Polly shouted.

"She still creeps me out…" Amber whispered to Crystal.

"You'll get used to it." Crystal said as she picked up her bottle.

"When did you get used to it?" Amber asked.

"I still haven't, and I doubt I ever will." Crystal said as she took a sip.

Back in the park, Shade spotted a familiar looking human walking around. Shade ran up to the human who revealed himself to be Jawo'. He wore the same clothes but his jacket was now white and his shoes were lime green.

"Ahh Shade, good to see you, buddy." Jawo' said as Shade approached him.

"I'm not your buddy, now what are you up to here?" Shade asked.

"Just collecting something for a customer."

"So you're going to steal it?"

"That's right." Jawo' said, nodding his head.

"Well I can't let you do that." Shade said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I don't think we should fight here, someone might get hurt or injured, and that's bad for business."

Shade quickly jumped up to punch Jawo' who ducked and then side-stepped. "Well I guess a have some time to spare." Jawo' said as he took out a glowing light blue sword.

"What is that?" Shade asked.

"It's my divine sprite blade, you'd better watch yourself, it's pretty sharp." He said with a smile.

Jawo' rushed over and slashed multiple times at Shade who avoided the attacks. Shade soon stopped near a tree and jumped out the way as Jawo' hit it with the blade. Jawo' tried to slice off Shade's head but he ducked. As he ducked Jawo' kicked him and he landed on his back. Jawo' jumped up with his sword facing down, preparing to stab Shade. Shade moved out the way a second before and kneed Jawo' in the face the moment he hit the ground. Jawo' flew back and stabbed the blade into the ground, stopping himself upside down. Jawo' then decided to put the divine sprite blade away and quickly dusted himself off.

"You performed better last time without the blade." Shade said.

"I guess it doesn't seem very useful right now."

"Then do you give up?" Shade asked.

"Not yet, I'll just have to resort to extreme measures." Jawo' said as he took out a yellow book with a black outline and opened it.

"What is that?" Shade asked again.

"This here is the book of Lymon. It contains many spells and such which I can use to my advantage." Jawo's explained. "Here's an example."

The ground suddenly started to shake. A tidal wave of sprite suddenly appeared and came towards the park. The civilians around the area ran away as it got near. Jawo' commanded the tidal wave to land on Shade who got up shortly afterwards. Jawo' summoned multiple floating fists of sprite which attacked Shade. Shade jumped over the first fist then slid under the second. The third fist gave him an uppercut from behind then the first fist returned and punched him. Shade went flying into a food stand and got up after a short while. Shade charged at Jawo' who fired a big beam of sprite. Shade dodged it and then got hit by one of the floating fists which exploded and covered him with sprite.

"Well this sure seems unfair." Shade said as he stood up.

"It had to be done."

Shade fired a chaos spear at Jawo', who side-stepped it and summoned another wave of sprite which hit Shade.

"I can't really play around anymore since I've got a schedule to keep, I'll be seeing you, Shade." Jawo' said as he turned around.

Jawo' ran to a small hardware shop and grabbed the parts he needed then took out a small object. Jawo' then teleported him and the items out of the area using chaos control. Shade got up shortly afterwards and saw Jawo' was gone.

"Damn it." Shade said angrily.

Shade quickly wiped some of the sprite off his fur then ran off. He ran past SA2 who was walking back to the park. He got to Mads house five minutes later and climbed in through the window. Mads got home from school two hours later. Sonny was in the kitchen as he entered.

"Hey Sonny." Mads said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mads, good to see ya."

"So what have you been up to?" Mads asked.

"Well after looking at the list, I decided I would watch Bleach first. I've been watching it for four hours already."

"Well that's good to hear."

Sonny ran back upstairs. Mads came up a minute later and when he entered his room, Shade was lying on his bed while Sonny was sitting down, looking at a bottle of bleach.

"Uhh, Shade…has he been watching that bottle for hours?" He asked.

Shade didn't say a word but slowly nodded.

"When I put down Bleach I didn't mean this..."

"Sonny will get bored eventually then watch the real thing." Shade said.

The three of them remained in the same positions with absolute silence. Meanwhile, at the old factory Jawo' arrived with several parts. "Special delivery for a Mister Blaid!"

Raizor walked up to Jawo' and took the parts from him then gave him 100 bucks. "Thanks. Much appreciated."

"Just doing my job." He then turned around and walked to the exit." Well I'll be seeing ya, Raizor."

"Yeah, see ya." Raizor took the parts then walked off in a different direction.


	9. S&S 9

Songs used: 

Special Stage – Sonic Advance (Youtube, yo)

* * *

Chapter 9 – A Shocking Discovery

It was 6:30 in the morning at Crystal's house. The walls in her room were purple while the carpet was brown. Her bed was in the bottom left corner with her TV ahead. Her wardrobe was to the right with a dressing table next to it. Crystal was wearing pajamas which were pink and had hearts on them. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe, and then took out her normal clothes. At 7:00, Crystal left her room wearing her normal clothes and walked down the hallway. As Crystal got near the bathroom door, Ruby rushed out of her room and into the bathroom, and then shut the door quickly. Crystal stood there for a few seconds and then walked back to her room.

Crystal was done getting ready by 7:20; she then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Crystal's parents and Ruby were already sitting at the table eating as Crystal entered the room. The Sonic Advance Special Stage theme was playing on the radio as she entered. Crystal's mom had light brown hair and yellow pupils. She was wearing an orange dress with a white outline. She had black stockings with blue high heels. Crystal's dad had black hair with strands of hair circled around his head in different directions, and his pupils were orange. He wore a black jacket, dark grey jeans and white shoes. Crystal sat down near Ruby.

"Good morning, Crystal, did you sleep well?" Her Mom said as she sat down.

"As well as every other day." She frowned.

Crystal reached over and grabbed a box of eggo on the table.

"Let go of my eggo!" Ruby shouted.

"It's not all yours." Crystal said.

"My eggo!" Ruby shouted again.

"Ruby, let Crystal have one of your eggos." Her dad said.

"Fine." Ruby said as she crossed her arms.

Crystal sighed as she took one. Later, Crystal left for school at 7:40 and arrived a few minutes before 8. Crystal and the rest of her class had an English lesson at eight but the teacher wasn't in so they sat down and started talking.

"You know what really grinds my gears? English." Amber said randomly.

"Tru dat." Mads responded.

"Well we're in an English lesson right now if you haven't noticed." Crystal said.

"But what's the point, after you know about how to spell, read, and write stuff it's pretty useless. I mean, they ask stupid stuff like, 'Why did the writer have no full stops for a whole paragraph?' how the hell should I know?" Amber babbled on.

"You can stop the ranting now." Crystal said.

"She rants quite often, most of the time babbling on to a point where she doesn't have one anymore." Mads explained.

"I see." Crystal quietly said.

"You see well." Mads replied.

At lunch, Mads, Amber, Crystal, Polly, Melissa, Jason, Jade and Jared were all sitting at one table.

"This is one of the first times we've ever had a full table of people we know." Mads said, looking around.

"It was probably me and my coolness which influenced this." Jason grinned.

"Yeah, sure it was." Amber said as she rolled her eyes. "Hey Polly, you gonna do the creepy thing again?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't do that on Wednesdays." Polly replied.

The area was silent for a few moments except for Melissa eating a sandwich.

"Wait, what?" Crystal asked, confused.

"Am I the only one who's noticed she isn't that crazy on Wednesdays?" Melissa asked.

"Surprising yes." Jared replied.

"Jade, what about you? You must notice a lot of things, did you notice Polly's less crazy attitude?" Mads asked.

"I dislike crazy."

"So that's a no?"

Jade looked at Mads with a cold stare. "So that's a no." Mads said as he looked away.

"For being a full table, you guys suck at producing an interesting conversation." Amber said.

"It's the ego again." Jason said with a smile.

"You're barely involved at all, so that insult also applies to yourself." Crystal said, responding to Amber's comment.

DJ and SA2 walked towards the table moments later. SA2 walked on while DJ stopped.

"Hey DJ, what's up?" Amber said as DJ approached the table.

"Just checking up on you guys…is that a full table?"

"Yeah, I was shocked as well." Jason said.

SA2 walked up to DJ moments later. "C'mon man, let's bounce!"

"Alright, see you guys." DJ said as SA2 and he left.

Amber then turned her attention towards the others. "So as I was saying, you guys suck at interesting conversations."

Some time later at Mads house, Sonny was looking at the anime list while Shade was playing Sonic Adventure, as Sonic on Windy Valley.

"What's up with you?" Shade asked.

"Just deciding what anime to watch…"

"You've been doing that for an hour."

"Well I'll decide eventually."

Back at Smal High, Crystal was at her locker with Amber and Mads. Jessica walked past while Crystal was getting something from her locker.

"So when were you and that girl friends?" Amber asked as she watched Jessica.

"A long time ago, in middle school, we were quite close. We just eventually grew apart as time went on…" Crystal said.

"K." Amber and Mads responded in unison.

"Didn't think you'd care much." Crystal sighed.

Crystal shut her locker and the three of them walked down the corridor. Hours later, school was over and Amber, Crystal and Mads were walking home.

"I'll see you guys later." Crystal said as she walked off.

Crystal went down another road and into an alley. She then changed into her team outfit and flew off into the sky. She flew around the city for a bit, and then noticed someone coming towards her from ahead. The unknown figure tackled Crystal and they crashed into a warehouse. They both got up quickly and moved back a bit. The figure was wearing an outfit similar to Crystal's but it is all blue and had a lightning symbol on the front. The figure also had a blue cape.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me the reason you attacked me?" Crystal asked.

The person took off her blue helmet and revealed herself as Jessica. Crystal then slowly took off her helmet.

"Quite surprising yet, not so much." Crystal said, seeming amused.

"So how long did you know then?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't, just guessed…so, your powers?"

"Right, I can control electricity, and stuff like that." Jessica said, covering her hand in electricity.

"Pretty interesting, so I suppose you wish to fight me?"

"I wish to injure you, but yeah, let's go with that." Jessica said, pointing both her hands towards Crystal.

Jessica fired an electrical beam at Crystal who jumped to the left, lifted up two boxes and threw them at Jessica. Jessica charged her left fist with electricity and punched the two boxes. Jessica charged towards Crystal and tried to uppercut her. Crystal ducked and kicked Jessica diagonally up. Jessica went through the roof and into the sky again as Crystal followed her. Crystal fired a wave of energy which Jessica dodged by descending. Crystal flew towards Jessica and tried to kick her again.

Jessica side-stepped the kick and punched Crystal, sending her flying. Crystal went through the window of a big building, and then came out the other side. Jessica flew round to the other side of the building and charged her fist with electricity as Crystal came towards her. Crystal recovered and turned upside down, then fired a blast of energy at Jessica who flew into another building.

Crystal and Jessica both charged at each other, covering their fists with energy. Their punches connected in the sky, making a big shock wave. Crystal then back flipped in the air and hit Jessica with a downward kick. Jessica landed in the warehouse again and Crystal floated down to her and picked up her helmet.

"I would like to spend more time fighting you but I've gotta get going, I'll see you soon." Crystal said as she turned her back to Jessica.

Crystal flew off towards her house. Jessica got up shortly after and picked up her helmet then saw that Crystal was gone. She then flew off in a different direction. SA2 climbed onto the roof and started fixing it.

Jessica flew into an alleyway and changed back into her normal clothes then walked off home where Zoom was waiting for her. "You got owned, huh?"

"Oh, shut up…"

Meanwhile, Mads recently arrived at his house and was in his room.

"Hey guys." Mads said.

"Hey." The two hedgehogs responded.

"So did you watch any of those animes?" Mads asked.

"I'll start tomorrow for sure." Sonny said.

"Ok then."

"So is there anything else to add?" Shade asked.

"Nope, end of chapter."

**End of Chapter**


	10. S&S 10

Songs used:

Carnival Night Zone Act 1 – Sonic 3 (To the Tube)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Chillin' at the Carnival

2 days later, it was Friday morning. It was 7:00 at Amber's house. The walls in her room were white with a big red line going across the middle, while the carpet was blue. Her bed was just ahead of the door in the corner with the TV to the left of the bed. Her wardrobe and cupboard were to the left of the door, and were both black. Amber was wearing lime green pajamas as she woke up and looked at the screen.

"Oh, is it my chapter already? It's about time." She said with a smile.

Amber jumped out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, and then took out her normal clothes. At 7:10, Amber left her room wearing her normal clothes and walked down the hallway. The walls were light blue. Someone was walking towards Amber down the hallway. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with flames at the bottom. He wore red pants with yellow trainers. He had the same hairstyle as Mads but his hair was a bit darker and he had blue pupils. He was about 4'3".

"Yo." Amber said as she walked past him.

"Sup." The boy replied.

"That's my little brother, Max, he's 11." Amber said, looking at the screen.

Amber reached the bathroom moments later and went into the bathroom. Amber was done getting ready by 7:20, she then walked downstairs. The walls were grey and the floors were blue. Amber walked into the kitchen where Max and her dad were sitting down and her mom was at the microwave.

Her mom had brown hair which went down to the collar of her jumper. The torso of her jumper was red while the sleeves and the bottom of the jumper were pink. Her pants were red and her shoes were also red. Her pupils were also brown. Her dad had light brown hair with spikes in different directions. He wore a black leather jacket and pants which matched the top. He wore black trainers and had light blue pupils.

"Good morning, people!" Amber said as she sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of lucky charms.

"Well you're in a good mood." Her dad said.

"And why wouldn't I be? I have a wonderful home, great friends, and a brother who isn't as annoying as hell."

"Tru dat." Max said as he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm not giving you any extra money." Her Mom said.

"Fine, be like that." Amber frowned.

"I'm gonna need some extra bucks for the carnival tonight." Max said.

"I can only give you ten." His Mom said as she sat down at the table and gave him the money.

"Yeah, that'll do." Max said as he took the money.

"…Ok, now that was just cruel." Amber said.

Later at Smal High, Amber, Crystal, Mads were at Amber's locker.

"So my mom gives my younger brother ten bucks but not me." Amber said as she shut her locker.

"Ouch." Mads said.

"Indeed." Crystal replied.

"You guys are going to that carnival, right?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm going." Mads said.

"I guess, I also didn't know you had a brother." Crystal said.

"A younger brother who is 11, his name is Max, and an older brother who is 19." Amber explained.

"What's his name?" Crystal asked.

"I forgot his real name; he sometimes goes by the name Blitz though."

"…Fair enough."

"Sonny and Shade are coming, right?" Amber asked.

"Well there's a high possibility." Mads replied.

"Great."

The three of them continued walking and soon passed Mike in the corridor.

"Hey Mike." Mads said as they slowly passed him.

"H-"

The school bell rang as Mike began to talk, Amber, Crystal and Mads then rushed off as Mike sighed. Some time later at Mads house, Sonny was looking at the anime list and Shade was on the PC.

"Still looking at that list?" Shade asked.

"Yep." Sonny said as he nodded his head.

"Still deciding?"

"Yup." He nodded again.

Back at Smal High, Amber, Crystal and Mads were outside on a field. A bunch of people were playing baseball. All three of them were on the bench, sitting next to SA2. Amber then looked at the screen.

"You didn't think there was another area besides the cafeteria, did you?" Amber smiled.

"I did." Mads responded.

"I'm not talking to you."

"Hey Amber, you're up!" Jason shouted from the pitch.

"About time." Amber said as she got up.

Amber grabbed her bat then walked to the base and prepared to swing. A young male stood in front of Amber. He had blonde hair covering one eye and blue pupils. He wore a grey jacket with an orange shirt with an orange feather on it, with a white outline. He wore grey baggy jeans and dark grey shoes.

"You ready, Amber?" The boy said.

"Whenever you are." Amber said with a smile.

The pitcher threw the ball at Amber. Amber whacked the ball and sent it flying so high it disappeared into the sky.

"I guess I hit it a bit too high…" Amber said, looking up.

After school, Amber, Crystal and Mads were walking home.

"So who was that guy out on the field, it seemed like you knew him." Crystal said.

"Just some guy I used to go out with, his name is Kyle."

"The Carnival starts at 7pm so I'll see you guys then." Mads said.

"K." Crystal and Amber responded.

Crystal went down another road towards her house. Amber and Mads continued walking and got to Amber's house. Mads kept walking and got to his house a bit later. Mads walked up to his room where Sonny and Shade were.

"Hey you guys, there's a carnival later tonight, and I was wondering if you two wanted to come." Mads said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, sounds great." Sonny said as he looked up from the anime list.

"Sure." Shade said.

"You two will need a disguise though." Mads said.

Mads went into his wardrobe and gave Sonny a black T-shirt with a star on it, grey pants and a red cap. Mads gave Shade a T-shirt with the torso being white and the sleeves being red, blue pants and a green cap. Sonny and Shade put them on quickly.

"That should be decent." Mads said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"These clothes suck ass." Sonny said.

"I agree with Sonny." Shade said.

"These are just to make you look human, and they should work hopefully."

Mads mom came into the room minutes later and saw the two hedgehogs.

"Hi mom, just two friends I invited." Mads said.

"Ok, just checking who was up here." Mads mom left and Mads looked at the two hedgehogs. "Seems to work just fine."

Hours later, it was dark outside. Mads dad dropped off Mads, Sonny and Shade off at the carnival entrance which was in the park area. The three of them meet Crystal and Amber as they got out of the car.

"I'll be coming back to pick you up at ten." Mads dad said.

"K, bye." Mads said as he waved.

Mads' dad drove off and the five of them walked through the entrance.

"So what is there to do here?" Crystal said.

"The usual, and what's with those outfits?" Amber asked, looking at Sonny and Shade.

"Mads suggested we wear them to look human." Shade responded.

"That's a load of crap, who's gonna believe they're human?" Crystal asked.

Polly walked up to them moments later. "Hi guys! Who be the new guys?"

"I stand corrected." Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

"Just call me Son, and call him Shad." Sonny said. "Wow, I didn't think I could make that any more obvious…"

"We should all split up and look around for no reason at all." Mads suggested.

Everyone agreed and walked off in different directions. The Carnival Night theme started playing as they all walked off. Sonny was walking down a path and saw a dunk tank to his left with SA2 sitting on it while a young boy was throwing balls at a target. Sonny grabbed one of the balls and threw it five seconds after the theme began, the ball hit the target two seconds later and SA2 dropped into the water a second later.

Shade walked past Mads playing the beat on an organ a second later while people hit each other with bumper cars in the background. After a short period it showed Ruby and Max going round on a carousel. Crystal walked up to a hammer game, picked up the mallet and slammed it on the base six seconds later; it hit the bell at the top by two seconds later. It showed Max and Ruby again on the carousel for eight seconds.

Mads played the beat again shortly. Several seconds afterwards someone dressed in a ghost outfit went around the area. Ten seconds afterwards Amber picked up the mallet Crystal used and slammed it on the base. The bars lighted up as it traveled up the pole. It reached the top two seconds later and knocked the bell of the game. Mads' continued to play the beat seconds later then stopped playing moments after.

Very shortly afterwards, Amber went to a private area and changed into her team outfit. She then walked around for a bit and approached a booth where she could fire at targets. The man at the table offered her a gun but she refused and decided to shoot the targets with small beams of fire, using her hand. When she got to the last target, someone behind her hit it with a small ice shard.

"Nice shot." Amber said as she slowly turned around.

He wore an outfit which looked similar to Amber's. The torso was white while the sleeves were black with blue stripes. His pants were black with blue stripes and his helmet was blue with big black stripes going down the middle.

"Ahh, so another person with powers."

"That's right, Amber."

"Since you know my name, I must know you." Amber said as she thought. "Let me guess, Kyle, right?"

"What gave it away?" He asked.

"The fact that you knew me."

"Well I see you spent time mastering your powers."

"There's no point having them if you don't use them. Now, c'mon, I'm bored so let's do this." Amber said as she covered her hands with fire.

"Sure, I got time." Kyle responded.

Kyle fired three ice shards at Amber. Amber jumped over the shards and charged at Kyle. Kyle moved out the way and Amber punched a hole through the wall. Kyle hit Amber with an ice beam; Amber went flying and landed on her feet then fired a big fireball at Kyle. Kyle dodged it by bending back, while Amber moved towards Kyle while spinning then kicked him to the right and followed him. Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Mads were sitting on a bench in one area of the carnival.

"So what did you guys do?" Mads asked.

"Well Shade and I went on this roller coaster, it was the ownage." Sonny said.

"I went on some ride which I didn't like much." Crystal said, looking bored.

"Well you can 'Ride' with me anytime." Sonny grinned.

"Were you implying what I think you were?" Crystal asked.

"Most likely, yes." Sonny replied.

Kyle and Amber flew past the four of them with Kyle still flying back. Kyle recovered and sprung himself back from a handstand so he is slightly higher than Amber as she reached him. Kyle started attacking with his feet while Amber blocked the attacks. Amber soon whacked away his feet, moved up slightly and started attacking him.

Kyle blocked the attacks; soon they both come towards a merry-go-round. Kyle moved back a bit, did a handstand and spun to the left while firing multiple ice shards at Amber. Amber spun around multiple times, covering herself in fire and destroying the shards. When Amber reached Kyle she gave him an uppercut and he landed in a food stand. Kyle quickly got up and covered his hands with ice while Amber covered her hands with fire. Crystal rushed over and stood between them. "Whoa! Calm down, you two."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "But the fireworks are gonna start in a bit, anyway."

"K." Amber and Kyle responded.

"I should go change." Amber said as she walked off.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle said as he left in a different direction.

Crystal walked up to Sonny, Shade and Mads on the bench.

"What was that about?" Shade asked.

"Just another random moment." Crystal said as she sat down.

Five minutes later, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Ruby and Mads were standing in a crowded spot watching the fireworks. Amber, Max, Polly and Melissa walked up to them.

"About time you got back here." Crystal said.

"I had to go find Max." Amber replied.

"You guys seem to forget me an awful lot." Melissa frowned.

"Well it's not exactly their faults. With us four being main characters, plus Mads, we haven't got much time for the side ones." Sonny explained.

"Hey, you're the two hedgehogs who beat that guy in the giant robot."

"At least someone noticed you two aren't human." Crystal said.

Amber looked at the screen moments later. "Just to put the record straight, Ruby is 10 and 4'1". Crystal is 16 and is 5'6" and a half. I am 17 because my birthday passed a while ago and I am 5'6"."

"Amber, who are you talking to?" Mads asked.

"It's a secret."

"K. End of chapter."

"Stop saying that." Shade said in a cold voice.

"No u." He responded.

Soon after the fireworks ended people started leaving. Somewhere high in the sky, a giant ice shard landed in a river very far away and started to slowly freeze the river.


	11. S&S 11: Ice X Saga

For those wondering what I'm doing, I thought I'd do something and let the villains have a specific 'Saga', which you'd get if you've watched a certain anime...

* * *

Ice X Saga: Chapter 11 – An Icy Domain

Early the next morning, at Crystal's house she was playing Sonic the Hedgehog and died at the boss on Green Hill Zone Act 3 after hitting him seven times. Crystal frowned as the game over message appeared.

"Darn you, crazy round man…" She said, shaking her fist.

Crystal's mom shouted from the stairs, "Crystal, someone is on the phone for you!"

"I'll be down in a sec." Crystal replied.

Crystal switched the game off and went downstairs. Her mom handed her the phone and walked off as Crystal got downstairs. "Hello?"

"Hey Crystal, it's me, Mads."

"Oh, hey, so what's this about?"

"Well Amber is coming round my house in a bit, and I just wondered if you wanted to come too."

"Alright, I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Be round my place at 12. See you soon." Mads said before he put the phone down.

Crystal walked into the kitchen and sat next to Ruby then quickly poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"So what are you doing today, Crystal?"

"Going to a friends house."

"The same friend who has that mutant blue hedgehog?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I dislike that hedgehog."

"Yeah, sure."

Crystal soon left her house and into an alley, then flew to Mads' house and rang the doorbell. Mads dad answered the door.

"Hi there, I'm here to see Mads."

"Mads, there's a girl down here to see you." Mads dad yelled.

Mads came down 10 second later and his dad walked away as he came to the door. "Hey, come in, the other three are already here."

Crystal followed Mads' to his room where Amber was sitting on his bed and Sonny and Shade were next to the PC. Mads sat on the bed and resumed his game of Double Dragon 3 with Amber while Crystal sat down on a chair.

"What game is that?" Crystal asked.

"Double Dragon 3." Amber responded. "It's hard as hell."

"How hard?" Shade asked.

"It's so hard; it's difficult to get past the first level." Mads said.

"That's **NO** good." Sonny replied.

Shortly after, a small red light on Crystal's team outfit started blinking under her normal clothes. Amber quickly noticed it. "Hey Crystal, your clothes are blinking."

Crystal rolled up her sleeve and pressed a red button near the four other buttons. Commander Grey's voice was then heard. "One of you four needs to get down here as soon as possible." He said before he hung up.

"How come mine was the only one which went off?" Crystal asked as she put her sleeve down.

"I'm not wearing my suit today." Amber said.

"Neither am I." Sonny said.

"Shade?"

Shade slowly shook his head.

"It's a bit surprising I'd be the one wearing it the most." Crystal said.

"Why do you wear that so much under your clothes, anyway?" Mads asked.

"Well, when I was a little girl, I'd always dreamed of being a superhero and saving people and stuff, it just feels great knowing I can do that. Also, I wear the suit so much to get that feeling." Crystal said with a smile.

"You need to get out more." Amber replied.

Crystal sighed. "Yeah, well I'm going there now."

"Need some help?" Shade asked.

"Nah, I think I got this." She said as she got up.

Crystal waved goodbye, walked downstairs and left the house. She walked down the street and into an alleyway where SA2 was beating another hobo with a stick and wore her team outfit. She then flew off and arrived at the old building a few minutes later and took the lift. When she left the lift Commander Grey was just ahead of her.

"I see you're still wearing that outfit." He said as she approached him.

"Yeah, I wear it too much, so what's the problem?"

"Well last night in some suburbs, something landed in a lake. By morning, the whole place was covered in ice."

"This must be the start of the Ice X Saga…" Crystal said as she rubbed her chin.

"You think?" He said sarcastically.

"So you want me to go check what's going on down there, and probably kill the thing causing the problem?"

"Only if it's evil."

"There's a good chance it is if it's frozen the whole area."

"You should be able to get to the location quickly if you keep going south from here."

"Alright, I'm off." Crystal said as she turned towards the lift.

Crystal entered the lift and ended up in the building. Crystal flew out of the building and went south. After a minute of slowly flying south, Crystal came upon a small area entirely covered with ice. SA2 was skating on the ice. There were also icebergs around the area, Crystal landed on the river which was completely frozen.

"Whoa, what on earth happened here?" She said as she looked around the area.

Back at Mads' house, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads' were sitting in a circle.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mads' asked.

"I got nothing." Amber said.

"How about we play strip poker?" Sonny suggested.

"There's no point." Shade said, shaking his head.

"Why?" Mads asked.

"Well, an obvious fact is that me and Sonny are both naked anyway, plus I doubt Amber would feel embarrassed about taking off her clothes."

"He's right." Amber nodded.

"Yes, no embarrassment does lower the greatness." Sonny said.

"I don't care about that to be quite honest." Mads said.

Back at the icy area, Crystal had been walking around for a short while and soon encountered tall monsters made of ice, enslaving some humans in chains. Crystal flew towards them and went straight through one of the ice monsters, making it fall over. The others turned towards her as she landed and fired ice shards at her.

Crystal caught three of the shards using her psychokinesis, and then kicked one shard back at an ice monster, making it explode into pieces of ice. Crystal threw the last three shards at the remaining ice monsters, destroying them. Crystal then broke the chains and freed the humans in the area.

"Thank you for saving us." One of the women said.

"Who did this?" Crystal asked.

"Him!" One man shouted as he pointed behind Crystal. A slightly big, humanoid ice creature came walking towards the area. His arms, legs and head were clear blue while his torso was dark blue; he also had a sharp tip pointing up on his head. On the back of his hands he had a black dragon symbol. The civilians ran off as the creature came near them.

"So this work is your doing, huh?"

"Yeah, I decided these people need to chill." He said with a grin.

"Well it's obvious you're evil, so I'm here to kill you."

"Don't expect me to go down easy." He said as he moved out of the area. Crystal followed him across the ice.


	12. S&S 12: Ice X Saga

Ice X Saga: Chapter 12 – The Supreme Ice Demon

At Mads house, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were still sitting in a circle.

Mads' slowly shifted his eyes from left to right. "So…"

"Hey Mads', why did you decide to give me the name Sonny, anyway?"

"Well, you were talking about how sunny it was outside, and Ilikesonic."

"I see what you did there." Amber said with a sly smile.

"I was hoping someone would."

Sonny looked at Shade. "And what about you?"

"Well they had to decide on a pun, and Shade fit the bill."

The place was silent for a few moments.

"I'll explain more some time in the future."

Mads then turned his chair towards the TV. "In the meantime, let's watch some TV." He then turned on the television. On the screen, Eggman made it back to his base with the Master Emerald. Tails and Knuckles then broke down the door shortly after and Eggman turned around to face them.

"Welcome, you two." Eggman said as they entered. "Sorry to say but you're too late, now that I have the Master Emerald I can hook it up to my new-"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled. He then jumped forward and punched Eggman through a wall and took the Master Emerald. "Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle." He and Tails then walked out the exit.

"Surprising awesome." Amber said.

"Damn straight." Mads replied.

Back at the icy area, the ice creature and Crystal stopped on another frozen river.

The creature cracked his knuckles and smiled at Crystal. "So do you think you have what it takes to beat me?"

"I've only fought a few super powered individuals, so I guess I should do fine."

"Well we're about to find out." The creature said as he raised his arm.

Crystal held out her hand. "Wait, I need to ask one question before we start."

"Shoot."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ice X, the Supreme Ice Demon, from another planet. I was sent here to take over this planet, just as other demons were sent to different planets. I just didn't expect anyone around here to be strong enough to destroy some of my minions."

"If you came two weeks ago you wouldn't have a problem."

"Well that's a shame." Ice X quickly created three ice shards which appeared on his arm. "So are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

Ice X charged at Crystal while firing the three ice shards. Crystal deflected them left and right using her left hand then fired a purple wave of energy with her right hand. Ice X turned his hands into an ice shield and reflected it back at Crystal. Crystal jumped over it and tried to punch Ice X as he reached her.

Ice X ducked and punched her in the face. As Crystal went flying, Ice X grabbed her leg and threw her at a tree to the right. Crystal went through the tree and slid along the ice. As Ice X chased her, Crystal stopped herself with one hand and charged at Ice X, head butting him and sending him flying back. In Mads' room, the four of them were still sitting in a circle.

Sonny scratched his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

"I wonder what Crystal is doing now." Shade said.

"A lame assignment, probably." Amber said.

"You know what we should do? We should all go down to the HQ while Crystal is gone." Sonny suggested.

Mads quickly stood up. "Great! I'll grab my stuff!" He said as walked to the door.

"I'm taking the window!" Sonny shouted.

"No you aren't." Mads said.

"Fine."

Sonny, Shade and Amber got up and followed Mads out of the room. Mads went into the kitchen and saw the fruit fighting on the counter again. He then picked them up and put them in the blender.

Shade then walked in and looked in the fridge. "What happened to the fruit?"

"Blendery death."

"I see…"

At the icy area, Crystal and Ice X were fighting in the air while SA2 was watching from a tree. Crystal spin kicked Ice X, and then hammered him to the ground. Ice X landed in a bunch of tall icicles, Crystal then charged up her hands with purple energy and fired balls of energy towards the icicles, destroying the area.

As the dust cleared, a small section of water appeared but Ice X was nowhere to be found. A familiar voice came from behind her on a tree. "Nice work." Ice X said as he floated up to Crystal.

"I didn't think you'd be dead yet."

"I'm far from it."

Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade, Mads and Amber arrived at the old building and stopped by the lift.

"We're allowed to enter through here now." Sonny said, pointing to the lift.

They all entered the lift and soon ended up in the base where Commander Grey was still waiting.

Sonny waved as they walked up to him. "Hey Grey."

"I thought you said you were gonna call me Ray?"

"I've started to like Grey better."

"So who's your friend there?"

Mads walked up to Commander Grey and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Mads, the guy who let's the two hedgehogs live at his house."

"Nice to meet you."

"By the way, where is Crystal?" Shade asked.

"She went to go take care of a small problem, she should be back soon."

Amber began to walk to the door. "Well we're gonna go look around the place, see ya soon."

Sonny, Shade and Mads followed closely behind and they left the room, and then began to walk down the corridor. At the icy area, Crystal and Ice X were flying at fast speeds across the sky, Crystal soon tried to punch him, and Ice X blocked the punch with his arm and kneed Crystal in the face. Ice X charged at her as she flew back.

As Ice X was about to knee her in the stomach, she stopped the knee with her hands and covered herself in purple energy waves. Ice X slowly moved back, Crystal then took off her helmet and threw it down to the ground.

Ice X grinned. "Ready for more?"

"Yeah, go for it."

The two of them floated in the same spot with purple energy waves still surrounding Crystal.


	13. S&S 13: Ice X Saga

Ice X Saga: Chapter 13 – Tip of the Iceberg

In the HQ, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads stopped at the weapons room and entered.

"So what's this room?" Mads asked.

"The weapons room." Shade replied.

"I think they got about 42 weapons here, in total." Amber said.

"Yeah, let's move on." Mads said as he walked to the door.

The four of them left the room and continued walking down the corridor. They soon came to the training room and entered.

"I still need to try this place out." Amber said as she looked around.

"So what's this one for?" Mads asked.

"Training room." Sonny said. "Let's try this out." He said as he walked up to the control system in the corner. Amber and Shade entered through the door on the left into the main area which was white while Sonny and Mads were standing behind a glass screen next to the control system.

Meanwhile, Crystal was still fighting Ice X. Crystal flew towards Ice X with a big trail of dust behind her as Ice X continued to fly back while facing her. Crystal reached Ice X moments later and started attacking him while he blocked the hits. Crystal tried to punch his face but Ice X grabbed her fist with his right hand and they both came to a halt. Ice X then whacked her back with his left arm and she went flying.

As she flew back, Ice X threw three ice shards. Crystal created a force field which deflected the shards in different directions then she stopped herself as she came close to an area covered in sharp icicles and charged at Ice X again. Crystal covered herself with psychokinetic energy as she sped towards him. Ice X charged his hands with ice and fired a beam of ice. Crystal went round to the right and smashed into him quickly, breaking off his right arm as she went by.

Crystal stopped herself 15 feet away and took a few deep breathes before turning round. Ice X slowly picked up his arm and reattached it, and then turned to face Crystal.

"You're stronger than I expected."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Did that even hurt?"

"If I wasn't made of ice, it would have hurt a lot more."

"That's bad news for me then."

"Yeah, well it's time I got serious now."

Ice X rushed over quickly and punched Crystal in the stomach, and then head butted her in the face, causing a cut on her forehead as she flew back. Crystal stopped herself in mid-air and fired a beam of purple energy at Ice X. Ice X dodged it and moved across the area with Crystal chasing him and firing waves of energy at him.

Back in the training room, Amber was firing blasts of fire at Shade while Sonny and Mads were still by the control system. SA2 walked by eating an apple.

"Now this here is cool." Sonny said. "You can change many things about place, like the color, observe." He said as he pressed one of the buttons. At that moment, the room started glowing blue as Amber blocked one of Shade's kicks. Amber and Shade looked around the room as the color changed. "What the-". Sonny looked around more on the control system. "Ah, you can also change the gravity level; let's just change it to x3." Sonny pressed a button which made the gravity in the main area heavier, making it harder for Amber and Shade to stand up straight.

"I've gotta get used to this." Amber said as she managed to stand up straight.

"Sonny, could you stop messing around with the controls." Shade angrily said.

"Fine, I'll turn it back to normal." He said as he changed the gravity. "I also need to learn a special move."

"Good luck with that." Mads said.

Sonny entered the main area and walked up to Amber and Shade.

"Alright guys, I need to learn a special technique."

"What kind of technique?" Amber asked.

"You know how you and Crystal can fire big beams of energy and stuff, and Shade can fire those chaos spears?"

"What have my chaos spears got to do with this?"

"Well I was thinking, since we're both hedgehogs I should have access to an attack, specifically special for me."

Amber and Shade both remained silent for a few seconds.

"You've thought about this for a while, haven't you?" Shade asked.

"Pretty much."

Amber got into a fighting stance. "C'mon, let's find that special technique!"

"Yeah!" Sonny yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

Shade stood by the wall while Mads left the room and walked down the corridor. At the same time, Ice X was still avoiding Crystal's blasts while moving about the area. Raizor Blaid was in the background, high up in the air flying across the area in his silver chair. Ice X eventually fired an ice beam at Crystal who blocked it with a shield then landed on the ground.

Crystal charged at Ice X and tried to punch him in the chest, Ice X grabbed her fist and they moved back a few feet and came to a halt. Ice X then grabbed Crystal's throat and began to strangle her. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Crystal charged her hand with energy but Ice X quickly kneed her in the stomach and made his grip around her neck tighter, which made her scream in pain. Ice X quickly turned his other hand into a sharp icicle. "It's time I put an end to this."

A moment later, Ice X was punched from the side of his face by someone else, dropping Crystal and moving back a few feet. Next to Crystal stood Jessica who covered her arms in electricity. "Nobody here is dieing today but you."

Crystal coughed for a moment. "Thanks, although coming a few moments earlier would have been great." She said as she got up.

"So it's two vs. one, is it?" Ice X said with a smile. "It makes no difference. I'll still destroy both of you."

"We'll see." Jessica charged at Ice X who knocked her back with a punch. Jessica flew towards Ice X again and tried to punch him but Ice X sidestepped it and twisted her arm behind her back. Crystal charged towards him from the side and punched him, causing him to let go of Jessica. Ice X kicked Crystal away from him and then moved behind Jessica, attempting to attack her again. Crystal tackled him and they landed a few feet in front of Jessica, with Ice X trying to push Crystal off him.

Jessica charged her right hand with electricity and pointed it at both of them. "Die, you freak!" She yelled as she fired a big blast of electricity at them. They both moved out the way and Jessica created a big explosion. Jessica stood in the same spot with dust around the area, Ice X head butted her as the dust began to clear. Crystal tried to kick him but Ice X grabbed her foot and threw her at Jessica, knocking them both over.

Ice X created a giant energy ball within seconds and threw it at them, there was a big explosion which could be seen from miles while Ice X stood, watching the explosion.


	14. S&S 14: Ice X Saga

Songs used: 

Boss theme 1 – Sonic 3D

* * *

Ice X Saga: Chapter 14 – New Techniques

Back at the HQ, Amber was firing small beams of fire with her finger at Sonny while he was avoiding them. Shade was still standing in the corner.

"_What new technique can I learn_?" Sonny thought to himself.

"Still thinking, Sonny?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I got nothing."

"Well I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Shade said.

Meanwhile, Mads entered the entertainment room and sat down in a red chair, near SA2 who was playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Mads looked at him as he sat down.

"…Sup."

Back at the icy area, Ice X was flying away from Crystal and Jessica as they chased him while the Sonic 3D Boss theme began to play. Crystal went right and Jessica went left and they began to attack him, with him blocking the hits. Ice X tried to give Jessica an uppercut but she ducked and kicked him in the face. Crystal then punched him in the stomach, followed by a spin kick from Jessica, and then Crystal gave him an uppercut.

Crystal and Jessica both fired a beam of energy at Ice X as he flew back, who created an ice shield out of his hands and deflected it. Crystal and Jessica moved out the way and the blasts hit the ground, spreading smoke around the area.

In the training room, Sonny was moving around the room in a ball while Amber dodged the attacks as he moved around. Amber jumped over him as he came towards her. Amber soon started spinning in a circle and created a fiery tornado as Sonny came towards her again which hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Nice move there." Sonny said as he slowly got up.

"Thanks, I've had that for a while now. So you thought of a move yet?"

"Nope. I still don't have a clue."

Mads suddenly rushed into the room and approached the three of them. "I couldn't help but overhear you need a special move."

"Yeah, but where did you go to?" Sonny asked.

"I was in the entertainment room, it was pretty good."

"So what's this move you mentioned?"

"Well you remember in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Shadow had Chaos Spear and Sonic had a move called Sonic Wind to match Chaos Spear?"

Sonny put his hand to his cheek and gasped. "Ah, of course! I should be able to do that, since Shade can use chaos spear."

"You also have to remember some people are more skilled than others." Shade stated.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sonny got into a stance Shade does when firing a chaos spear. "Uhh, so what do I say?"

Mads sighed. "I thought you had this figured out."

"I thought I did."

Amber sat down near a wall. "You should just change the words of Sonic Wind."

"Oh right." Sonny got into the same stance again. "Sonny wind!" He said as he swung his hand forward, but nothing happened. "What did I do wrong?"

Shade stood up and walked over to Sonny. "You're doing it wrong!"

"How?" He asked.

"When you swing, you gotta feel the energy come from your hand. Find that energy and bring it out to the surface."

"Alright." Sonny said as he got into the same stance. Sonny stood still, concentrating on his hand for a short while until it started slightly glowing blue. "Sonny wind!" He shouted as he swung his hand again, shooting out a blue sharp energy disk which hit the wall and caused a small explosion. "That was cool, thanks Shade."

"Your welcome."

Amber quickly got up and stood near Sonny. "Now that you've got a move, let me show you one of mine." She said with a smile. Amber created a big ball of fiery energy in both hands and put them together making a bigger ball in front of her. "Uhh, what should I call this blast attack?"

"Fiery blast?" Mads suggested.

"It sucks."

"Burning Blaze?"

"It's taken."

"Pyro Cannon?"

"Hmm, that's pretty decent, it'll do." Amber charged up again and faced the wall. She yelled "Pyro Cannon!" and fired a big beam of fiery red energy at the wall, causing a big explosion which cleared up after a few moments.

Sonny slowly smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks." Amber replied.

"Shade, you got any new moves you'd like to try out?" Mads asked.

"I can honestly say I haven't."

Back at the scene, the Sonic 3D Boss theme started playing again while Crystal and Jessica flew towards Ice X who had his hands on the floor. Ice X quickly created a hand of ice which tried to crush Crystal and Jessica but Crystal moved right and Jessica moved left. Ice X continued to try and crush them with the hands as they got closer to him.

Crystal eventually got 10 feet away from Ice X, as she approached him he quickly tried to crush her with another hand but she quickly moved right. Jessica quickly kneed him in the back of his head as he was distracted. As Ice X turned around, she then punched him several times in the stomach then Crystal rushed in and kicked him in the face with both feet. Ice X slid back and stopped after a few moments. Crystal and Jessica got into a fighting stance as Ice X stood up straight.

Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were in the entertainment room and were watching one screen. On the screen, Sonic chased Big to the top of a building. Big ran to the edge and turned around then put Amy down. Sonic then ran towards them until he was 15 feet away and shook his fist. "Have at me, 16-bit large cat with purple necktie, have at me!"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, have at him, Big, have at him!"

Big ran towards Sonic as Sonic did the same. Big tried to punch Sonic who jumped on his face and knocked him out. Sonic then said, "Yeah, I'm de winner!" in an Italian accent.

Amy then ran over and said, "Sonic, I knew you'd come save me!" as she hugged him.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were completely silent afterwards.

Shade then sighed. "These shows get weirder everyday…"


	15. S&S 15: Ice X Saga

Ice X Saga: Chapter 15 – Clearing out the Ice

Some time later in the HQ, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were walking down the corridors again.

"Right, let's go see Rush now." Amber said.

"Who's Rush?" Mads asked.

"Rush is this Raccoon who made our suits and stuff." Sonny said.

"He must be pretty smart then."

"He sure is."

The four of them entered the room. Rush stood across the room by the machine he used to create their outfits. The four of them walked over to Rush.

"Good to see you, Rush." Sonny said as they approached him.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We're bored, so we're wasting time here, and showing Mads the place." Shade said.

"Hi." Mads said as he waved at him.

"So where's Crystal?" Rush asked.

Amber quickly yawned. "She's off taking care of some problem. It shouldn't be taking her so long to come back though."

"Alright then."

"Hey, I just remembered there were two rooms we didn't see last time, could we maybe see those rooms?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, let's go right now." Rush said as he walked to the door. The five of them left the room and continued walking down the corridor. They soon came to a room which was all silver with a few ships inside. "This is the ship room."

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads looked around quickly before all of them left the room. Meanwhile, SA2 was watching at the icy area from a distance with binoculars. There was a big explosion in the main area which could be seen from far away. Crystal and Jessica climbed out from under a pile of ice while Ice X slowly walked towards them from 30 feet away. Crystal and Jessica took a few deep breathes before standing up straight.

Crystal sighed. "We don't seem to be doing much damage."

"Yeah, I've noticed, this could go on for some time."

"Well I've got an idea, but we gotta work together."

"Fat chance, I dislike having to work with you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just to make sure he didn't kill you."

"Would you mind telling me what I did to make you so angry?"

"If you can't remember than it's not worth mentioning." Jessica quickly covered herself in electricity. "But for now, let's finish this freak."

Jessica sped off towards Ice X as Crystal covered herself with psychokinetic waves of energy. "That's more like it."

Crystal caught up to Jessica and they flew towards Ice X, covering themselves in energy. Crystal flew straight through the right side of him while Jessica flew through the left, knocking off both his arms and damaging most of his body. They quickly came to a halt 10 feet behind him. Crystal jumped towards him at roundhouse kicked him three times, knocking him down with the third kick.

Jessica flew above him and started firing big blasts of electricity at him. Crystal joined Jessica moments later and fired energy waves at Ice X. After a short period of time, they landed on the ice and start breathing deeply.

Crystal collapsed on the ice. "We finally beat him."

"Yeah, we got a bit lucky there."

"Well it's all over now." Crystal said as she closed her eyes.

Back at the HQ, the five of them came to a blue door.

"So what's in here?" Amber asked.

"The toilet." Rush replied.

Shade raised his eyebrow at Rush. "Why did you decide to show us the toilet?"

"Incase someone's gotta go."

The area was silent for a few moments.

"No-one gotta go? Alright."

"Is that all the rooms then?" Mads asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I guess we didn't miss out on much last time then." Sonny responded.

Sometime later at the suburbs, the ice had completely melted. Crystal woke up in a small white house where a young boy wearing a blue shirt with the number five on it, and grey pants was sitting next to her. He had blonde hair and blue pupils. Crystal was sitting on a grey sofa with a brown blanket covering her. She slowly got up and looked around.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." The boy said.

"Where am I?"

"At my house, that other girl suggested I bring you here."

"You mean Jessica, right? Where is she?"

"She left like an hour ago."

"An hour? Man, I gotta get going." Crystal said as she ran to the door. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Mark, and thanks for defeating that monster." Mark picked up Crystal's helmet which was on a table near him. "And here's your helmet." He said as he threw it to her.

"No problem." She said as she caught the helmet. "Well see you Mark." Crystal flew off into the sky and towards the HQ. Crystal arrived at the HQ minutes later, and took the lift down where Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads and Commander Grey were all there waiting for her.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Amber asked.

"The problem was a lot stronger than I expected."

"Well I appreciate you taking the time to fix things down there." The Commander said.

"Your welcome, but I'd rather not have to do that again for a while."

"Now that you're here, let's get going." Sonny said.

The five of them left the area. Crystal quickly changed back into her normal clothes and they began to walk down the streets.

"So what happened out there?" Shade asked.

"Not much. Just some Ice demon I had to kill." Crystal replied. "_Although I wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Jessica_…" She thought to herself.

Somewhere high in the sky, Jessica was slowly flying through the sky. She was holding one part of Ice X's left hand. She looked at the dragon symbol for a moment, and then crushed it into tiny pieces with electricity and flew off faster. In an unknown location, Raizor Blaid was in a dark room, working on a robot behind a glass screen.


	16. S&S 16: Raizor Blaid Saga

Now onto the Raizor Blaid Saga, which I've been putting off for some time now...

* * *

Chapter 16 – Raizor's Robot Team

At 12:30am the next day in Amber's house (which is Sunday), Amber, Max and their dad were watching a show called 'It Makes No Sense! Cartoon Edition'. On the screen was Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee and a horse. Espio was combing the horse's fur while Charmy was spinning in circles. Vector the Crocodile walked up to them moments later and looked at the screen.

"It makes no sense!" He said as a laugh track was played in the background.

"I still don't get this show." Their dad said.

"Well it doesn't make sense so you don't have to get it." Max explained.

"He speaks the truth." Amber said.

At Crystal's house, Ruby was in the living room watching the same show when Crystal walked in with Polly and Melissa.

"Hey Ruby, I have friends over and we need the TV."

"Can't you use the one in your room? I'm watching a show."

Crystal looked at the screen to see Espio hit Charmy in his forehead with a shuriken, and then Charmy flew into a wall.

"…It makes no sense."

"Exactly." Ruby said as she nodded.

At the same time, Sonny, Shade and Mads were watching the show in Mads room.

"This show is pure win!" Sonny exclaimed.

"It's completely random." Shade said.

"That's what makes it great." Mads responded.

On the screen, Vector says "It Makes No Sense will return after this short commercial break". The three of them watched a commercial which said anime and manga was half price at a place called Otaku Universe.

Mads quickly jumped up. "OMFG, half price!"

"What does OMFG stand for?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not allowed to say it."

Shade coughed. "Is it possible for you to tell us what Otaku means?"

"No way, I'd rather not spend that much time explaining."

"We have enough time, this chapter has two parts."

"Oh, alright then."

At Crystal's house, her, Polly and Melissa were in the hallway. Crystal picked up her house phone and called Amber.

"Hey Amber."

"Hi, I'm guessing you're lonely, right?"

"No." Crystal said coldly. "Me, Polly and Melissa were gonna go down to that anime shop, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, time? Place?"

"1pm, my house."

"K, see you then." Amber said before she put down the phone. "…I forgot to ask where her house was…"

Crystal phoned Mads moments later after phoning Amber.

"Hey, Mads, we're going to that anime shop."

"I'm there, time and place?"

"1pm, my house."

"K." He said as he put down the phone.

Mads phoned up Jason seconds later.

"Jason, Otaku Universe, my house, now."

"I'm on my way." Jason put down the phone and ran out his house.

Moments later, someone else phoned Mads house and he picked up the phone.

"Hey Bob." Said the person on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"It's me, SA2, this is Bob, right?"

"No, I'm Mads."

"Whoops, wrong number, sorry." SA2 hung up a second later while Mads raised his eyebrow for a few seconds then put down the phone.

"You two are gonna need to wear your disguises." He said, pointing at the two hedgehogs.

"But those clothes suck!" Sonny cried in disappointment.

"You're wearing them, regardless."

"I'll do it but I'm wearing my battle outfit under the clothes." Shade said.

"Suit yourself, let's just hurry up and go."

Jason arrived at Mads house minutes later and the four of them left at 12:45. They got to Amber's house at 12:50 where she was waiting outside for them.

"About time, let's move." Amber said as she walked off.

The five of them arrived at Crystal's house around 1pm where Crystal, Polly and Melissa were waiting outside.

"So everyone's here, right?" Crystal asked.

"Pretty much." Mads replied.

"Great, time to go then."

All of them began to walk down the street.

"So where is this place?" Shade asked.

"It's in downtown, Green Hill City." Mads said.

Sonny slowly smiled. "So…"

"Yeah, he decided to name it after _that_."

All of them began to walk through downtown. They soon came to Otaku Universe, the outside of the shop was dark blue while the inside walls were light blue. Inside the store, the corridors were packed with people.

"We're gonna be here a while." Melissa said, looking around.

"Yeah, let's split up." Mads said.

Amber pointed left. "Well I'll be down there if anyone else is coming."

"Let's go left, to the left!" Polly shouted.

"Well us four will go left, we'll see you guys in a bit." Crystal said as the four girls walked off.

"I'll stick with you guys then." Jason said as he turned towards Mads and the two hedgehogs.

Down the left path, Polly, Melissa and Crystal soon stopped down one row and looked at some comics on the side. Amber continued walking and spotted DJ leaning on a shelf. They both nodded at each other as Amber approached him.

"You buying anything here?" Amber asked.

"Nah, just chilling. You?"

"Probably not."

"You just bored?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Down the other end, Sonny, Shade, Mads and Jason were looking through comics on one row. Mads was fifth teen feet away from Sonny, Shade and Jason, and picked up one manga.

"Sweet, here it is!"

"What is it?" Jason yelled.

"It's Shakugan no Shana! They finally have it here!" Mads span around in circles while kissing the cover. Jason looked at Shade who spun his finger round multiple times near his head, suggesting he's crazy. At the checkout, there were three big queues and the area was pretty big. In one of the queues were four robots similar to the ones Shade beat in the old factory.

There was a blue one there with the original three robots. They now had shoulder pads with an 'RB' symbol on them, shinier and stronger armor, and now had mouths which have 6 small gaps across it which they can speak through, which light up when they speak. The orange robot was at the front of one queue holding a Death Note manga. SA2 was behind the till.

"Hey, how much is this?"

"It's 10 bucks."

"Well that seems fair."

"Although because you're a robot, we'll be charging an extra 10."

"What! That's an outrage!" He shouted as he slammed his fist on the counter.

"Them the rules." SA2 shrugged.

The others had recently finished looking around and met by the queues.

"So what did you guys get?" Mads asked.

"I don't feel like advertising with my words." Crystal said.

The place was silent for a few seconds.

"It's not that hard to understand."

Mads joined the queue while the others stood in the same spot. The orange robot continued to hold up the queue when a voice box started speaking, "Attention all customers, angry orange robot in the facility!"

"I'm not angry!"

Sonny noticed the robots at the front of the queue. "Hey Shade, aren't those the same robots you beat before?"

"Yeah, I think it is them, but now there are four instead of three."

Amber slowly smiled. "Yeah, well I think me, Son, Shad and Crystal are gonna do some last minute looking around." She said to Melissa, Polly and Jason as she ran off down one of the paths. The others followed her, Amber and Crystal went into a bathroom while Sonny and Shade changed into their team outfits without the helmets near the bathroom. Amber and Crystal came out of the bathroom moments later in their outfits.

"You all ready?" Shade asked.

"We sure are." Crystal replied.

Crystal and Amber quickly covered themselves with waves of energy and smiled, then flew down the path, towards the queues. Sonny and Shade quickly followed. The four of them arrived at the queue moments later where the green robot looked at them.

"Look guys, it's that black hedgehog from before." He said, pointing at Shade.

The blue robot walked up to the green one and looked at Shade. "So this is the guy?"

"Yeah, that's him."

The orange robot dropped the manga and took out his glowing sword. "It's time for some payback."

"The blue one is mine!" Sonny yelled. He quickly jumped forward while curling up into a ball and spin attacked him, and then ran after him. Amber fired a small beam of fire at the orange robot who deflected it with his sword, it then went through many bookcases before evaporating by a wall. The orange robot moved forward to attack Amber, she floated back down one of the paths as the robot followed her. Crystal jumped forward and began to attack the yellow robot with her feet, who blocked the attacks using his sword. The green robot took out his sword while this was going on. Shade tackled him as he finished taking out his sword. Crystal eventually knocked the sword out of the yellow robot's hands and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back. Everyone around the area continued to queue up and pay for their items while this was going on.

Down one end, the orange robot tried to punch Amber multiple times while she avoided the punches by moving left and right. Near the area, Sonny was fighting the blue robot. The blue robot tried to kick Sonny who blocked the kick, jumped up and punched the robot in the face pushing him back near Amber. Amber jumped over the orange robot and head butted him, sending him flying left. At that moment, Sonny kneed the blue robot in the face and sent him flying right.

Amber looked at Sonny who was a few feet to the right of her and gave a thumbs up. "Nice one."

Sonny looked back at her. "Thanks.". Sonny back flipped and began spinning on his head for a few moments. The blue robot quickly returned and barged Sonny into a pile of DVD's. Amber blinked for a few seconds. "That's gotta hurt…" The orange robot ran towards Amber, she saw him coming and shielded herself as the robot bashed into her and started pushing her back. Down Shade's end, the green robot was jumping around the area, trying to stomp on Shade as he continued to move. After jumping six times, he stabbed his sword into the ground as Shade avoided the attack; Shade then swept at his legs and knocked him over. Afterwards, Shade kicked him into the air and then Crystal punched him in the opposite direction. At that moment, Mads was paying for his manga while Sonny was running from the blue robot in the background. Melissa, Polly and Jason were watching from far away.

"Spin attack yo, spin attack!" Polly shouted.

The yellow robot appeared from one corner and punched Sonny, knocking him towards the blue robot. The blue robot kicked Sonny into the air. Crystal flew by, grabbed Sonny and spun him round three times and then threw him towards the blue robot. Sonny curled into a ball and knocked off his head as he went past. Amber appeared ten feet ahead and punched Sonny back towards the two robots, covering him in fire. Sonny went through both of the robots; they slowly heated up and exploded from the attack. Shade gave the green robot an uppercut, and then Crystal and Amber both fired a big wave of energy at the robot which caused it to blow up. The orange robot looked around, picked up the other robots parts and ran out of the store.

"Yeah, you better run!" Sonny yelled as he shook his fist.

Amber took a deep breath. "Now that was worth coming here for."

Shade stroked his chin. "This is the first time we've fought together."

"Yeah, I just noticed that." Crystal said.

A red light started flashing on Shade's suit; Shade pressed a red button and heard Kat's voice.

"Hey guys, you need to get down here, I've recently discovered something." She quickly hung up afterwards. The four of them quickly ran back to the bathroom and changed back into their previous clothes then met the others by the exit as Mads finished paying for his manga.

"There you guys are, you missed this really crazy fight." Jason said.

"I'm sure we did, well we gotta go somewhere quickly." Crystal said.

"I'll see you guys soon then." Mads replied.

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber left the store and ran down the street.


	17. S&S 17: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used:

Coral Cave Act 1 – Sonic Rush Adventure

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 17 – The Cyan Ultra Emerald

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber arrived at the HQ a bit later where Kat was waiting for them.

"Hey Kat." Sonny said, waving at her.

"You guys got here pretty quick, what's with those outfits?" Kat said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

Shade sighed. "Mads suggests we wear them to look human."

Kat laughed for a few moments. "Who's gonna believe you two are human?"

"That's just what I said." Crystal responded.

"Could we get to the point of why we're here?" Amber asked, seeming impatient.

"Oh right." Kat quickly cleared her throat, took out a remote and pointed it at a screen in front of them. An image of a green crystal ball appeared on the screen. Crystal quickly picked up a gold book on a desk and started reading it.

"That looks very similar to something I've seen before." Shade said.

"We've decided to call those, Ultra emeralds."

"Why?" Crystal asked as she looked up.

"Because we couldn't think of a better name, plus Chaos and Sol were taken."

"Makes sense." Amber said.

"I also saw your display at Otaku Universe, impressive."

"All in a days work." Sonny grinned.

"Ok." Crystal stopped reading and put the book down. "So I just recently read part of the plot, and we have to go around finding these Ultra Emeralds before Raizor Blaid does."

"Pretty much." Kat shrugged.

"So how are we gonna find these emeralds?" Amber asked.

"Well Rush might be able to make a radar to find the rest if you can manage to find one."

"I might know where one is." Shade said. "Back on that base where I fought Sonny."

"Really? But that's underwater now." Sonny replied.

"I guess you two will need underwater equipment then." Kat said.

Shade shook his head. "Not needed, we'll use the air bubbles we come across."

Everyone looked at Shade for a few seconds.

"I've seen it in the games, it works."

Sonny sighed. "Although I dislike water, I'll go with Shade to go get that emerald, then we'll come back and give it to Rush. But I'll need high tech goggles and those things you breathe through."

"Yeah, I'll let Rush know." Kat responded.

"Good luck, you guys." Amber said.

Sonny and Shade took the lift out of the area. Meanwhile, the orange robot arrived at Raizor Blaid's base which was built on a grass field within some mountains. SA2 drove past the base on a motorcycle. The building was grey with green flashing lights around the building, and the 'RB' symbol at the top in the centre. The orange robot approached some metal doors, dropped the other robot parts and typed in a code on a small gold machine in front of him.

The door opened, he picked up the robot parts and entered. He soon came to a room where some parts were dark green and some were light green. In the middle of the room were steps leading up to a big screen. 20 feet behind the steps were three steel doors, one to the left, one to the right and one in the middle. Raizor Blaid was sitting by the stairs when the orange robot entered the room.

"Boss, we ran into a bit of trouble at that store." The orange robot said as he approached him.

Raizor Blaid put his palm to his forehead. "Oh joy, I get to fix them again." He said sarcastically.

Some time later, Sonny and Shade were standing at the forest area which the underwater base was near. Rush arrived on roller skates with two black goggles and self-contained breathing apparatuses and gave them the items.

"So do the goggles have X-ray vision and shoot out lasers?" Sonny asked.

"No, they're just normal goggles." Rush replied.

"Oh."

"We still appreciate it, Rush." Shade said.

"Let's get going, then." Sonny said as he put the items on.

"Hurry back, you two." Rush said.

"We'll probably uncover a lot of random things down there." Shade said.

Shade put on the items and the two hedgehogs ran into the water with Coral Cave from Sonic Rush Adventure playing in the background. Sonny and Shade ran down a long hill of sand for a few moments. They started running through an area filled with multi-colored rocks and mermaids. They soon approached an area with holes in the ground and started jumping across them. After a short while they came to giant springs which looked like jellyfish and jumped on them. The two hedgehogs continued to jump across the springs.

Sonny and Shade reached the base after a few moments and ran down a path filled with water. They ran into a big room and jumped onto one hook, swinging themselves forward and jumping towards the ones above. They finally landed on one of the gears fifth teen seconds later and jumped to the next one going up, moving around in a circle as they continued to jump from one to another. Sonny and Shade made it to the top and entered another room after ten seconds, then collected the Cyan Ultra Emerald left on a table as the music stopped.

Back at Raizor Blaid's base, he and the four robots were sitting round a black table with the 'RB' symbol in the middle of it. The green robot and orange robot were sitting on the right side while the blue robot and yellow robot were sitting on the left side, with Raizor ahead of them.

"So would someone here mind telling me what happened down there?" Raizor said angrily. "And where's my manga?"

The orange robot nudged the green robot, who then cleared his throat. "We ran into those two hedgehogs at that shop, and there were two others with them. Needless to say, we got our asses kicked."

"So there were four? I'll have to see this." Raizor said as he took out a remote. He pressed a button and a flying camera flew into the room. It then changed into a small screen.

"What is that?" The orange robot asked.

"That's just a robot I made yesterday, only designed to record things and such, I just call him Camy since I can't think of a creative name."

On the flying screen it showed some footage of the battle from a diagonal view. It showed Sonny going straight through the blue robot and yellow robot as a fireball before it cut off.

"Wow, you guys were getting owned pretty badly." Raizor said as the video finished. "But enough about that, we have work to do."

"What is it, Boss?" The yellow one asked.

Raizor Blaid took out a yellow Ultra Emerald. "This here is what we're after, these gems."

The four robots stared at the emerald in awe. Raizor put it back in his pocket after a few moments. "Now, there are seven of these gems somewhere out there, and they each contain immense power. We'll need all seven for my plan."

"But how will we find all seven?" The green robot asked.

"Emeralds normally react to each other, meaning it will glow brighter when another emerald is in close proximity."

"So are we going to set off now?" The blue robot asked.

"Nah, we'll start tomorrow."

A bit later, Sonny, Shade and Rush got back to the HQ with the Ultra Emerald.

"You guys were pretty fast." Kat said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty speedy, alright." Sonny said.

"You guys got the emerald?" Crystal asked.

Rush took the emerald from Shade. "Yeah, we got it, now I'm gonna go make that radar. It should be done by tonight."

"See ya, Rush." Amber said.

Rush left the room with the emerald and the others turned towards Kat.

"I guess there won't be much to do until tomorrow." Kat said.

"Looks like we'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Amber responded.

The four of them waved goodbye to Kat and took the lift up. They began to walk down the streets. SA2 was shooting balloons on a rooftop.

"So you two fought each other, huh?" Amber said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Yeah, we did." Sonny said. "It was pretty even."

"For now anyway." Shade said.

After a bit, Crystal and Amber walked off in a different direction. "See you guys tomorrow." Crystal said as they walked off. Sonny and Shade soon arrived at the house and climbed in through the window. Mads recently arrived and entered the house. Mads dad came into the room as he entered.

"Mads, could you come in the kitchen for a minute?"

Mads walked into the kitchen where his mom and dad stood in front of him with a serious look on their face.

"Mads, is it true that you went down to Otaku Universe and bought the Shakugan no Shana manga for half price?"

"Yes." Mads replied.

Mads mom wiped a tear from her eye as Mads dad hugged him.

"You've made me proud, son."

Sonny and Shade who were watching from the stairs looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Shade stood up and cleared his throat.

"Since Mads isn't here to do it, I guess I will. End of Chapter."

**End of Chapter**


	18. S&S 18: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used: 

Mystic Cave Zone - Sonic 2

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 18 – The Red Ultra Emerald

The next morning, at break, everyone was in the cafeteria. Amber, Jason and Mads were sitting on the right side while Jade and Melissa were sitting on the left side. Crystal walked up to the table and slowly sat down near Jade. She had bags under her eyes, pale skin and was frowning. Amber looked back and forth between Crystal and Jade. "I think Crystal's gone emo."

"Oooh!" Mads said as he jumped up. "I'll get my camera!" He said as he ran off.

"I haven't gone emo." Crystal said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Not yet anyway, I've been playing this MMO game."

"MMO?" Jason asked.

"It stands for Massively multiplayer online." Melissa explained. "What is this game?"

"It's pretty good, you go around doing quests and leveling up, buying armor and stuff. There's also this laser arena type thing where you shoot people with lasers and get points."

"So what's it called?" Amber asked.

"It's called Land of Leisure, L.O.L for short."

"I once played MMO's." Jade said. "But they got old pretty quickly."

"I assure you this one won't." Crystal responded.

Mads ran back to the table with a camera seconds later.

"False alarm Mads, Crystal hasn't gone emo." Amber said as he returned.

"Oh darn."

At Mads house, Sonny and Shade were watching a radio show with Eggman as the host. The area Eggman was sitting in was white.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, you're watching Egg FM. Where I will be awaiting your calls and playing your favorite songs. Now for the first caller." He said as he pressed a button in front of him.

"Hey, my name is Ray."

"Hello Ray, welcome to Egg FM."

"Yeah, could you play that one song, with all the beeping noises and such?"

"Wouldn't you rather hear the E.G.G.M.A.N theme instead?"

"No, that theme is completely horrible!"

"Is that so? Well get a load of this!" Eggman quickly disconnected and switched to the next caller. "Next caller, you're on the air, insult my theme and you're gone."

"Could you put on Angel Island Act 1 theme?"

"But of course." Eggman grinned and put on the Death Egg Act 1 theme from Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey! I didn't ask for that!"

Eggman threw his head back and laughed. Sonny and Shade were sitting on Mads bed, while Sonny had a bowl of nachos in his hand as they watched. Sonny took a bite out of one of the nachos. "Oh Eggman, you player, you." He said with a smile.

"I don't care much for this." Shade said. "But you know what really grinds my gears?" He continued, turning his attention to Sonny.

"What?"

Shade picked up a copy of 'Shadow the Hedgehog' and showed it to Sonny.

Sonny looked at it for a moment then looked up at Shade. "What about it?"

"The guns, just because he's black they suggested to him guns? He's the ultimate lifeform, why does he need guns? And why is he driving around in vehicles when he has his air shoes?"

Sonny scratched his head for a few seconds. "Well I enjoyed it."

"You would." He said as he stared at Sonny with a cold glare. Sonny turned to the side, trying not to look at Shade. Back at Smal High, the others were in an IT lesson. In one row, Jessica was sitting on the far left, with Crystal to the right, followed by Mads, Jason, Amber and Polly. Crystal was looking at Melissa's screen, while Mads was looking at Crystal's, and so on. Melissa eventually looked right as Crystal looked away from her screen, as the others did the same.

"Are you copying me?" Melissa angrily said, looking at Crystal.

"No, of course not…what's this work even about?"

Amber moved back on her chair. "That's what I ask myself in a lot of classes."

"All work and no work makes work a work work!" Polly shouted while waving her arms.

Amber slowly got up. "I'm gonna move for a short while because Polly still creeps me out." Amber walked off and sat down near SA2 at a PC fifth teen feet ahead. Crystal looked at Mads moments later.

"So…what's these random conversations I keep hearing about? What are those like?"

"Let me give you an example." Mads said as he stood up. "Hey Amber." He shouted.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up.

"You suck!"

"No u."

"No me?"

"Yes u."

"Why me?"

"…I dunno.". Amber went back to working on the PC while Mads sat down.

"And that's how it's done."

Later that afternoon, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber went to the HQ and saw Rush who gave them the emerald tracker device. It was silver and had a few green buttons.

Crystal looked at the device for a moment. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah." Rush nodded. "If you turn it on a green arrow with point in the direction of the nearest emerald. The other buttons just change the icon, really."

"Wow Rush, you're the best!" Sonny exclaimed.

Shade nodded. "This will make finding those emeralds a lot easier."

Amber took the device from Crystal. "Yeah, time to get going. Crystal and I will go find the next one."

"Alright, we'll meet you guys in a bit then." Sonny said.

Crystal and Amber rushed off while the others stayed in the room.

Somewhere else, Raizor Blaid was flying across the sky in a small airship with the other four robots. The outside was dark blue with a black line going across the middle, with a white line in the middle of the black line. At the centre sides it had the 'RB' symbol and the inside was red. There was a chair at the front where Raizor sat with a control panel, with three chairs in a row a few feet behind him, and another three chairs a bit behind at the back. The blue robot, green robot and orange robot sat in the first three seats while the yellow robot sat behind them.

Raizor turned round to face the robots. "Alright, I'm gonna land in the area of an emerald, then one of you will get out of the ship to go find it."

"Why?" The orange robot asked.

"Because you're all combat robots, which suck at beating those other guys, but are decent, none the less. Plus this ship may not be able to get into some areas, in case it's in a cave or something."

The green robot put his hand up and Raizor looked at him. "Green, what's your question?"

"I've been thinking, could I get a new name, like hurricane or something?"

"No, you'll be known as Green, because generic robots should have generic names." The yellow robot put his hand up.

"Yes Yellow?"

"Can I hold the emerald?"

"No, because you'll probably drop it."

"Please? Just for a few moments?"

"Fine, but I'll seal up the ship now for when you do drop it."

The yellow robot took the yellow ultra emerald as Raizor put a glass shield around the ship. The yellow robot walked a few feet and tripped, the emerald flew out of his hand and hit the glass.

"Told you you'd drop it, butterfingers."

Meanwhile, Crystal and Amber approached a cave and stopped.

"Looks like the emerald is in here." Crystal said, looking at the device.

"Great, let's hurry up and get it." Amber said as she ran ahead. Crystal quickly followed her into the cave. As Crystal and Amber began running through the cave the Mystic Cave theme started playing.

They jumped along a trail of big rocks in a lake for the first ten seconds. They then swung from ropes connected to the ceiling for the next eight seconds. They then landed on a rock path, going around in a square diagonally up, changing direction every few moments. After twenty seconds, Crystal and Amber started flying up the side of a wall, and then flew along the ceiling five seconds later, then flew down the left side of a wall, then finally ran along the top area of the path. Crystal and Amber hit a ramp and landed 20 feet ahead on another stone path a few seconds later.

There were holes in the ground ahead where moles popped out of the ground. Amber swiped at them with fire once every second while Crystal back flipped, spun and did handstands as the two ran through the area. They hit another ramp twenty seconds after and landed on another on another path ahead a few seconds later. They then jumped along another trail of rocks and came to a rock door with dozens of red glowing buttons on it several seconds later.

Crystal and Amber fired small beams of energy at the buttons, turning them green and then ran in the room seconds later. They entered a dark room with a long trail of stairs up to a platform. Crystal and Amber ran up the trail of stairs and collected the red ultra emerald from the platform as the music stopped fifth teen seconds later.

Back at the HQ, Sonny and Shade were still in Rush's lab.

"So how are we gonna get to the area Crystal and Amber are at?" Sonny asked.

"With this." Rush took out a second emerald tracker device. "It's an emerald tracker tracker!"

"So what you're saying is, it's a tracker which tracks the emerald tracker?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Wouldn't it have been better to just make a second emerald tracker?"

"Hey! I'm not a miracle worker; you'll use my machines and like them!"

"Fine, whatever." Shade said as he took the tracker.

Sonny and Shade waved goodbye to Rush and left. They arrived at the cave ten minutes later and met Crystal and Amber outside by a river. SA2 was fishing across the river.

"Hey, did you guys get the emerald?" Sonny asked as they reached each other.

"Yeah, we got it." Amber responded.

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Rush made a radar to track the emerald radar." Shade said.

"Wouldn't a second emerald radar make more sense?"

"That's what I said."

Suddenly, Raizor Blaid arrived at the area and the four of them looked at the ship as it approached them.

"Well if it isn't the four troublemakers." Raizor said as he reached the area.

Sonny smiled. "What a surprise, it's our old pal, Raizor."

Crystal looked at Sonny. "So this is that Raizor Blaid guy you mentioned?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Amber stroked her chin. "What's with the mustache?"

"Hey!" Raizor shouted as he pointed at her. "Don't insult the mustache!"

"You'd probably look better without it."

"I agree." The blue robot said.

"Quiet you." Raizor said as he turned around.

Shade yawned. "Is there a point to this?"

Raizor turned round again. "Not really, I just felt the need to strike fear into your hearts and to inform that I'm out to get those emeralds, and I can tell you guys are doing the same. I would let my four robots fight you guys, but that'll just be a waste of time. Good luck on finding those emeralds, I'll be seeing you very soon." Raizor turned the ship around and began to fly off.

Sonny scratched his head. "Weird, I was expecting a random fight for no reason at all."

"Same here." Shade responded.

Raizor Blaid was flying back to his base when the blue robot asked him a question.

"Boss, why didn't we try and take the emerald from them?"

"Why take it now? It won't help find the others, besides; we don't have to worry about finding them anymore, because I have a plan."

Raizor Blaid flew off into the distance towards his base.


	19. S&S 19: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used: 

Ice Cap Zone Act 2 – Sonic 3

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 19 – The Blue Ultra Emerald

The next morning, Mads was getting ready for school; Shade was watching TV and Sonny was sitting on the bed, looking at the anime list. Sonny and Shade had recently told Mads about the Ultra emeralds.

"So how many of these emeralds have you found so far?" Mads asked.

"Only two, should be three by this afternoon." Sonny replied.

"You have a means of finding these emeralds?"

Shade turned around. "Yeah, we have an emerald radar…and another radar which finds the radar…"

"…Kay. Sonny, are you ever gonna pick an anime from that list?"

"Don't worry man, I got it. I'll be all over this list, the list won't know which way I'm coming, I'll be taking this list downtown!"

Shade and Mads both raised an eyebrow. "All the way?" They responded in unison.

"I dunno yet."

"Well I gotta get going." Mads said. "See you guys later." He said as he walked out the door.

Later at Smal High, the others were watching a movie with another class. Amber looked at the screen. "It's just some educational video, which we have to watch with another class, both of which Kyle and that other girl who seems to hate Crystal are in."

"Hey Mads, how goes that emerald thing with the others then?" Crystal asked.

"They said they were gonna go find one sometime later; after Sonny said he was gonna take that anime list downtown."

"All the way?" Crystal and Amber responded.

"He doesn't know yet."

"You know what really grinds my gears?" Amber said. "Chores."

"Tru dat." Mads responded.

"For once I agree." Crystal said.

Amber cleared her throat. "I mean, sometimes it's just annoying, when my mom nags at me for not doing them, although the only reason I didn't is because I was busy and I would have done them faster if she didn't nag at me. Which brings me to this flashback…"

"I generally don't like flashbacks." Crystal replied.

"Too bad, now sit back and listen."

In the flashback, it showed Amber in her room on her PC. Her mom walked into the room moments later.

"Amber, have you done your chores?"

"Not yet, I will in a bit."

Amber's mom left and came back ten minutes later. "Amber, could you start your chores?"

"Just give me a few minutes; I just need to finish something."

Amber's mom left and came back five minutes later. Amber's dad walked past at that moment.

"Amber, I want you to start your chores."

"Dad! Mom's nagging at me again." She yelled.

Amber's dad poked his head into the room. "You'd avoid the nagging if you did what she said."

"Very funny." Amber's mom said, rolling her eyes.

When the flashback ended, Crystal and Mads were both quiet.

"That really wasn't needed." Mads said.

"What he said." Crystal replied.

In the downtown area, Sonny and Shade were walking down the streets in their battle outfits with pedestrians staring at them. They walked up to a bakery, SA2 walked into the shop while Zoom was standing outside, eating a cinnamon roll.

Zoom waved to the two hedgehogs as they came towards him. "Hey Sonny, good to see you again."

Sonny walked up to Zoom. "Sup Zoom, what you been up to?"

"Speeding through streets and stuff, I entered a race for money recently as well."

"That's good to hear. I've got this anime list to finish, I'm gonna take that list downtown!"

Zoom raised his eyebrow. "All the way?"

Shade coughed. "Could we get going, we've still got something to do, remember?"

"Who's your friend?" Zoom asked.

"That's Shade. We're just collecting these gems before Raizor Blaid does."

"Oh, that Raizor guy. I saw him recently. Well, a small camera robot of his anyway. It flew off out of his ship as he flew across the sky."

"That's odd, thanks anyway. I'll see you sometime soon."

"Good luck with that gem thing."

Sonny and Shade ran off down the street as Zoom walked off in the other direction. Back at Smal High, during the video Amber moved from her seat and sat next to Kyle.

"Hello, my super powered rival." She said as she sat down.

"Rival?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Not really."

"Good, so you better keep improving for when it eventually happens again."

Amber got up and moved back to her original seat. Mads got up and walked over to Mike who was across the room. "Hey Mike, can I borrow your pen?"

"I-"

Mads quickly picked it up and started walking away. "Thanks.". Mike sighed as he walked off.

Sonny and Shade arrived at a snow filled area as the Ice Cap Zone Act 2 theme played. There were a group of penguins there building a snowman, SA2 sped past them on ice-skates. Sonny and Shade sped past them on snowboards which matched their outfits after thirteen seconds. They continued moving in the same direction; seven seconds later they came to several bumps in the snow and went over them while traveling at the same speed.

They went down a hill after eight seconds, passing trees covered with snow on the sides. They reached a corner at shortly after and turned to the right, then turned again a few moments later. Sonny and Shade went over several bumps again, before hitting a ramp eight seconds later, doing a few tricks in the air and grinding on a red rail at moments after.

They moved along the rail in a zigzag pattern while moving up and down. The rail ended near an icy cave at after several seconds, Sonny and Shade jumped off the rail and entered. They started avoiding bats while attacking them as they moved forward. After fifth teen seconds, they started avoiding giant icicles which fell from the ceiling by moving left and right. They approached the blue emerald on an ice block at shortly after. Sonny jumped off his board and picked it up at 01:37 as the music stopped.

Back at Raizor Blaid's base, he was writing down something on a table when Camy entered the room.

"Ahh Camy, what news have you brought?"

Camy changed into a screen again and showed Sonny and Shade moving through the snow on snowboards.

"They're doing well so far, it shouldn't be long before they have the rest."

The blue robot walked into the room moments later. "Boss, there's someone other than those four who has an emerald."

"Well who is it?"

"I can't remember his name but he had black pants, a white cap, this glowing blue sword which he called a divine sprite blade, a-"

"You mean Jawo'?" Raizor said, interrupting him.

"Yeah, him."

"Guess we'll just have to go pay him a visit."

"Now?"

"Nah, tomorrow." He said as he sat back on his chair.

Later that afternoon, school was over and everyone went home. Amber had recently just gotten to her house and shut the door.

"Amber, hurry up and do your chores!" Her mom shouted as she entered the house.

"Yeah, I'll get to it in a bit."

Amber walked past Max as she went into the kitchen.

"Yo." She said as she walked past him.

"Sup." He replied.

As she walked into the kitchen, her older brother was sitting down. He had spiky blonde hair and green pupils. He wore a black jacket with a green shirt, dark blue pants and grey trainers.

"Hey big bro." She said as she entered the kitchen. "You seem to come round more often now."

"Yeah, I guess. So what's going on with you these days?"

"The usual…well almost."

"I heard a lot of crazy things have been going on a while ago on the news. Some mutant blue hedgehog running through the streets, then the same blue hedgehog and another black hedgehog defeat this guy in a giant robot. And then recently, someone in a black outfit with purple lines took out this ice creature, and then those two hedgehogs, and two others took out a team of robots in a comic book store."

Amber smiled. "Yeah, it's been a very crazy few weeks. But it's been the best few weeks so far."

"Maybe I should stick around incase something interesting happens."

"Yes, you should…uhh, what's your name again, Blitz?"

"Why do you keep forgetting my real name? It's Ryan."

"I dunno; guess it's just a habit." Amber walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. "See ya, Ryan." She said as she walked up the stairs.

At Raizor Blaid's base, he was in a big steel walled area. In front of him was a machine with half a dozen long robotic arms. It was picking up many materials and starting to put them together. The yellow robot walked in as he stood there.

"Boss, what are you doing?"

"Working on another project, it'll be done soon."

"Well good luck with that." The yellow robot said as he walked out.

Raizor Blaid continued to stand in the same spot, watching the machine.


	20. S&S 20: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used:

Hill Top Zone – Sonic 2

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 20 – The Purple Ultra Emerald

We begin this chapter in an unknown area. The place was glowing neo blue like a virtual video game. Crystal in a blue armor outfit was running along the top path of the area, avoiding blue blocks which fell from the ceiling. Amber came out from behind a pillar, also in a blue armor outfit and started firing at Crystal with a red laser gun. Crystal dodged the shots by ducking and jumping. She soon jumped from the top path towards the bottom and somersaulted along the ground as she landed, with Amber still firing at her.

Sonny and Shade, also wearing blue armored outfits ran into the area and started firing at both of them. Crystal jumped behind another pillar while Amber ran up to a rock and kicked it towards them. Shade rolled out the way while Sonny flipped to the side while firing in the air. Sonny shot a pillar multiple times, which landed on Crystal. Amber laughed as Crystal got hit, and then Shade then shot her from behind. Amber started glowing red.

"Damn it." Amber exploded into tiny red glass shards. Sonny walked up to Shade and shot him moments later, making him glow red and explode. In Mads room, Sonny and Shade were sitting next to each other at Mads PC, playing the game. Mads was sitting on his bed, reading his manga. Shade looked at Sonny as the game ended.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sonny shrugged.

In the game, Ruby dropped down from the top path and shot Sonny, resulting in her being the winner.

Mads looked up from his manga and said "Owned."

"Pfft, she got lucky." Sonny said, viewing the results.

At Crystal's house, Ruby was sitting by the PC and turned her chair round to Crystal.

"It's all about waiting for the right moment." Ruby explained.

"In other words, hiding until there's only one person left, and then sneaking up on them like a coward?"

"Exactly."

Some time later, at Raizor's base, he recently activated a new robot. Its body was a grey sphere, with black lines to the sides. It had a small red circular sphere in the middle, which it used to see out off. It had four long metal tentacles, which were ten feet long and could be shortened. It was in a room, picking up items and rearranging them on a shelf with Raizor watching. The blue robot ran into the room moments later.

"Boss, we've located Jawo'!"

"Good, let's take off then. Come along…machine I have no name for yet." He said to the grey robot. The three of them left the room a moment later.

Later, at Smal High, it was lunch time. Amber, Mads, Jason and Jared were sitting on the right side of their table while DJ sat on the left side. Mads had a white paper bag next to him, Crystal and Melissa walked up to the table and sat down.

"OMG! Gurls! Mads yelled.

Amber shook her head. "You cut me deep there, Mads, you cut me real deep."

"So I see you're pretty good at that shooting game, Amber." Crystal said.

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot recently."

"Well you should be doing the main part of that game, L.O.L isn't all about that."

"Meh, maybe soon."

"Hey, anyone here got a spare sandwich?" DJ asked.

"Well I got a tuna salad sandwich." Mads said as he reached into his paper bag.

"Nah man, I'm not touching that tuna salad. Man's gotta eat, but man's also gotta have sense."

"Suit yourself, anyone else want my sandwich?"

Everyone shook their heads except Jared.

"Jared, you want it?"

"No, I don't even know what's in that."

"It's tuna salad."

"It's hazardous." Amber blurted out.

"There's nothing wrong with my tuna salad."

"The majority of the table disagrees." Melissa said.

"Pfft, haters…"

At a grassy area, Jawo' was sitting on a stump as Jawo' arrived in his small ship.

"Hello again, Jawo'" He said as he landed.

"I was expecting you some time soon; I suppose you're here for the emerald?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was coming?"

"I saw that little camera robot earlier."

"I see. Anyway, I suggest you hand it over before I have to get serious."

"Oh Raizor." He said shaking his head. "You know your robots don't stand a chance against me."

"Well that's where you're wrong, I created a superior robot recently which should be enough to take out you and any of those other four involved in my business."

The grey robot jumped out of the ship moved it's tentacles around in the air for a few moments. "I think I'll call this one, Tentalix." Raizor said.

Jawo' smiled. "Interesting, it certainly looks different from the others." He said as he took out a grey ultra emerald. Sonny and Shade ran up to the area a few moments later and stopped a few feet from Jawo'.

"Weird, two enemies in the same place." Shade said as they arrived.

"May I ask why you guys are here?" Jawo' said.

Sonny scratched his head. "Well according to something we can't tell you about, it says Crystal and Amber should be approaching this area, so now we wait."

Sonny and Shade sat down and waited. Raizor Blaid and Jawo' shrugged and also waited.

In an area near by, the Hill Top Zone theme started playing as Crystal and Amber ran along a grassy field. Along the path were stone pillars. After a few moments, Amber covered her hands with fire and swiped at the pillars every second, breaking them while Crystal went around them. They came to a wall with a path higher up after a short while, they jumped onto the wall then jumped to a wall higher up in the opposite direction, and then back flipped onto the path higher up.

Amber continued to swipe at the pillars while Crystal avoided them. After ten seconds, they came to several stone blocks which they jumped across and landed on a path ahead after five seconds.

They ran along it for a few seconds then started jumping across stone blocks again. They landed on a higher path five seconds after, went through a loop and jumped off a cliff a few seconds later. Seconds later, they landed on another grassy path and ran into a cave. They jumped along rock pillars, descending as they moved along. Crystal and Amber landed on another grassy path fifth teen seconds after entering the cave and ran along it while avoiding bats.

Moments later they jumped onto a wooden box which went up like an escalator. They jumped off the box after a few moments and proceeded outside. They ran along the path and picked up the purple emerald off the grass before continuing to move along the path. Crystal and Amber arrived at the area where the others were a minute later.

"It's about time you guys got here." Sonny said as he got up.

Amber yawned while Crystal looked around. "What's going on here?"

"And who's this guy?" Amber said as she smiled at Jawo'.

"I'm Jawooooooooooo, but call me Jawo', we've been here for like ten minutes, waiting for you two so I could kick Raizor's ass and he'll leave."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Raizor commented. "Anyway, since everyone is now here, Tentallix, finish them off."

Tentallix extended one of its tentacles and moved it along the ground, trying to trip everyone. Sonny jumped over it and hit the robot with a spin attack, making it fly backwards. Shade appeared behind it using chaos control and roundhouse kicked it towards Crystal. Crystal jumped and kicked it with both feet towards Jawo'. Jawo' hit Tentallix with the back of his fist, spun round and knocked him to the ground with his arm.

Raizor sighed. "Yeah, you had to go and do your little tag team action on him, didn't you?" Raizor looked around for a moment. "And where did the red haired girl go to?"

A small ball of fire suddenly hit Raizor's mustache and completely burnt it off. "My mustache!" Amber floated down from the sky and smiled.

"That's a nice improvement, too bad it won't be permanent."

"Oh, but your death soon will be." He said angrily.

Jawo' picked up Tentallix and threw him into Raizor's ship. "So much for that robot."

"Well it's not like he can win when you team up on him." Raizor said. "I'll be seeing you guys soon." He shouted as he flew off.

Crystal looked at the emerald radar. "It says that there's one emerald here and that Raizor might have one. I'm guessing you have an emerald, Jawo?"

"That's right."

"We're gonna be needing that emerald." Shade said.

"I guess I could sell it to you for a price."

"Or we could just kick your ass and take it."

"Well four on one aren't very good odds, fine just have it." He said as he handed Shade the grey emerald. "I didn't have much use for it anyway. Be sure to visit the Lounge sometime." Jawo' gave Sonny a blue card with a sprite logo on it. He then ran off very quickly.

"Great, now we got five emeralds." Crystal said.

"We just have to find one more than we'll get the last one off Raizor." Shade said.

Sonny looked at the card. "I've gotta check out this Lounge."

"Same here." Amber responded.

"Everyone stand close, I'll get us back to the base with chaos control." Shade said.

Sonny, Crystal and Amber moved close to Shade and he then teleported them from the grassy area to the HQ in seconds. The four of them went to visit Rush and gave him the emeralds.

"Wow, you guys got five already?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." Sonny replied. "Raizor already has one but there should be one more out there."

"You guys could just give me the radar and I'll find the last one."

"Alright." Crystal said as she handed him the radar. "Saves us a lot of time."

"Contact us when you get that last emerald." Shade said.

"Later Rush." Amber said as she walked off.

The four of them left the room. Back at Raizor Blaid's base, Raizor and Tentallix were in one dark room. Tentallix was swiping at targets with his tentacles. Raizor put his palm to his forehead.

"You're doing it wrong. You jab the targets."

Tentallix unleashed a sharp point from its two top tentacles and started jabbing at the targets, breaking them in half.

"Much better." He said with a smile.


	21. S&S 21: Raizor Blaid Saga

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 21 – Infiltrating Raizor's Base

Later that night, Rush found the green ultra emerald in a forest. In the morning, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber came to see Rush before going to Smal High.

"Hey guys, I got the sixth emerald." Rush said as they arrived.

"That means we just have to get the last emerald off Raizor." Shade said.

"Yeah, but we got school in a bit, so could we do this later today?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." Rush nodded. "You guys come back later and we'll take one of the ships."

The four of them left, Amber and Crystal went to school shortly after. At break, Amber, Crystal and Mads were sitting at one table.

Mads' looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Most people are on another table." Crystal said.

"Also Mads, I need you to leave so I can say something." Amber said.

"Why me?" He asked.

"It's for people with powers."

"I don't mind, go ahead."

Amber thought for a few seconds and then looked at Crystal. "So you started your period yet?"

Crystal raised her eyebrow at her. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, the bleeding and u-"

Mads quickly got up and started walking away. "Forget this, I'm gonna go sit with the men."

Mads walked over to another table where Jason, Jared, SA2 and DJ were sitting. "Sup men." He said as he approached the table.

Jared turned round. "Get lost."

"Bye men." He said as he left.

Back at the other table, Amber cleared her throat.

"So you probably haven't started, right?" Amber asked.

"Could you get to the point please?"

"Yeah, right. I was wondering, since you're psychic can you hear my thoughts?"

"I'm not sure."

"Try to guess what I'm thinking." Amber said as she leaned forward.

Amber stared at Crystal while Crystal lowered her eyes and blinked a few times. "You think my outfit is horrible." Crystal said coldly.

"That's right! You can read minds!"

"Actually I just guessed. And my outfit is not horrible."

"Actually yeah, it is."

Mads' walked over to the table again seconds later.

Amber looked at him. "Period." Mads turned around and walked off again. In the afternoon, they had an IT lesson. The teacher was talking about networks at the front of the class while Amber and Mads were staring outside the window at SA2 giving a crocodile an uppercut.

"That crocodile just got owned." Mads said.

"Amber, what is a firewall?" The teacher asked.

Amber quickly turned around. "Uhh, it's a wall…and it's on fire."

"Palm to forehead." Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead.

At Raizor Blaid's base, he and the four other robots were sitting round a table. Raizor was holding a list in his hand. "So it's settled, we're getting two large pepperoni pizzas, stuffed crust, no anchovies-"

The blue robot interrupted him. "But boss, I like anchovies."

"But you're a robot, since when did you have taste buds?"

"I just like them."

"All right, we'll get anchovies, now on to important business. If my theory is correct, which it should be, those four should have collected the other six emeralds by now. That means they'll be on their way here later today."

"Should we prepare for that?" The Yellow robot asked.

"Not today, anyway."

Later in the afternoon, Sonny and Shade met Crystal, Amber and Mads outside Smal High and they began to walk to the HQ.

"Yeah! It's the weekend!" Amber shouted as she threw her hands in the air. Mads high-fived her.

"You guys going to see Rush now?" Mads asked.

"Yeah." Amber responded. "We're going to Raizor's base."

"Great, I'll come along too."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shade replied.

"Don't worry; I'll stay in the ship."

"I guess that's fine."

The five of them arrived at the HQ five minutes later and met Rush in the ship room. Rush was standing by a red ship, similar to Raizor Blaid's ship. The five of them walked up to Rush.

"Hey Rush, Mads is gonna come along as well." Shade said as they stopped near the ship.

"Alright, let's hop in and go."

All of them jumped in the ship and took off down an underground route, soon leading to the outside and they flew across the sky towards Raizor Blaid's base.

Rush turned round to the others. "Did everyone make sure to 'go' before we took off?"

"Go? What on earth are you talking about, Rush?" Sonny asked.

"The toilet."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"So is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded. Sonny then looked at Crystal. "Crystal, I've been meaning to ask for a while now, what's up with that outfit you used to wear? The purple one on the first day we met you."

"Oh, I designed that one myself, it took quite a long while, but it's outdated compared to this outfit."

"I never got to see that bad outfit." Mads said.

"Same here." Amber replied.

"Get ready guys, we should be near the base now."

Rush landed the ship thirty feet from the base. Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber hopped out of the ship. SA2 drove by the base on a motorbike as they hopped out.

"We'll be back in twenty minutes, tops." Sonny said as he walked off.

"Be sure to steal some things." Mads yelled. "Mainly his anime and special stuff which shall not be mentioned."

"You got it." Sonny shouted.

The four of them approached the metal door to Raizor's base. Amber moved back after a few seconds.

"Looks like you need a code to enter." Crystal said.

"And here I thought it would be something like an eye scanner or something." Shade said.

"He must be low on money." Sonny shrugged.

"Stand back people." Amber said as she created a big ball of fiery energy in both hands and put them together making a bigger ball in front of her. "Pyro Cannon!" She shouted as she fired a big fiery beam at the door, breaking down the door with ease. Crystal looked at Amber who then looked at Crystal.

"My Pyro Cannon, a special attack which the others have seen."

"I need a special attack…" Crystal said quietly.

The four of them walked in where the walls were green with stripes of black. There was one path to the right and one to the left.

"Hmm…Amber and I should go right." Sonny said.

"Yeah. Let's show this guy who he's messing with." Amber responded.

"We're gonna own this guy, we'll take him downtown!"

"All the way?" The others replied in unison. Sonny shrugged.

"See you guys at the end." Amber said as she ran off down the right side. Sonny quickly followed. Shade and Crystal stared on for a few seconds then ran down the left side. Raizor Blaid was watching this on his security cameras with the other four robots.

"It's about time they arrived."

"Boss, what do we do now?" The green one asked.

"Take Camy and follow out the plan."

The four robots left the room quickly. Down Sonny and Amber's path, the route slowly descended and they ran into several basic silver robots, as tall as the other four. They punched and kicked them out of the way as they ran past. They hit a speed pad and then several springs, going up diagonally left and right. Sonny landed on the top path and then Amber landed softly on his head with her feet as he ran down the path. Amber covered them in a fiery shield as Sonny sped up towards a dozen silver robots standing randomly along the path.

Sonny moved up and down, smashing into several robots and destroying them while Amber fired small beams of fire at a few of them. Ahead of them was a metal gate blocked by four steel bars with half a dozen silver robots behind the gate in a line, holding bronze square shields. Sonny ran faster as Amber covered them in even more waves of fire, going through the gate and robots, melting them both.

Down Shade and Crystal's path, the route slowly ascended into a white lab room. Several silver bats came towards them as they entered, Shade rolled into a ball and Crystal kicked him at the bats. She then moved him around the area with her phychokinesis, destroying the rest of the bats. Afterwards, Shade and Crystal ran ahead and onto another green and black path again. They came to a wall with another path very high up; they jumped from left to right until they reached the top. Shade and Crystal jumped over a gate and then slid under a falling gate.

Sonny and Amber reached the end of their route and arrived at a blue door with the 'RB' symbol on it. Shade and Crystal came towards them from another side, covered in big waves of yellow energy. They stopped near Sonny and Amber, Shade then put his power rings back on.

"That was one impressive move." Amber said.

"Thanks." Shade said as he finished putting the rings back on.

The four of them turned towards the door and entered.


	22. S&S 22: Raizor Blaid Saga

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 22 – Raizor's Master Plan

The four of them walked in and went past many rooms until they came to the room with a long line of steps going up to a big screen. Raizor Blaid was standing at the top.

"It's about time you four got here." Raizor Blaid said as they entered.

"You knew we were coming?" Shade asked.

"Of course, why else would I have made it really easy to get here?"

"I did notice it was very easy." Amber said, stroking her chin.

"Well let's get a move on; I'll be quite busy later." Raizor took out a remote control and pressed a button, causing a dozens of dark purple robot spiders to rise from spaces on the floor. They had green eyes and fangs. Small machine guns ejected from their backs and began to fire at the four as they moved out the way.

Sonny ran around the room, avoiding the gunfire. He rolled into a ball and went through a few spiders; he then stopped and looked at one spider that turned its attention to him. As it fired at Sonny, he went to the left and punched it right. Shade went through the spider with a flying downward kick. He then jumped up and blew up two of the robots with his chaos spear.

Shade went straight through a few robots in half a second using chaos control, and then stopped at one robot and kicked it to the left. Crystal caught the spider with her psychokinesis and threw it at another one, blowing them both up. One robot behind Crystal began to fire at her and she caught the fiery pellets with her psychokinesis, destroying several other robots with the pellets, and then jumped back and roundhouse kicked the robot to the right.

Amber turned around and punched the spider into the ground. Amber then fired a blast of fire to her left, destroying a few robots, and then to her right, destroying a few more. She then jumped up and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a long line of fire which destroyed a few more spiders. After a few more moments the rest of the spiders had been destroyed.

Raizor started clapping slowly as he walked down the stairs. "Bravo, that was quite good; I guess you can take the last ultra emerald now."

Shade raised his eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, you beat me fair and square this time." Raizor handed the emerald to Amber. "Now I'd appreciate if you guys left, I've got important business to attend to." The four of them shrugged and made their way to the exit. They arrived outside after a short while and jumped into the ship where Mads and Rush were waiting.

"You guys only took about ten minutes. So what happened down there?" Mads asked.

"We beat up some robot spiders and then he just gave us the emerald, with no hassle at all." Sonny explained.

"That's strange." Rush said.

"Indeed." Mads' responded.

"Never mind that, we got all seven now." Amber said, lying back in her seat.

"You're right." Rush said as he started up the ship. "Let's get back to the base." Rush flew off towards the base seconds later. They arrived at the base a bit later and Rush flew the ship into the underground route to the ship room. They jumped out of the ship and looked around to see holes in the walls and the other ships had smashed windows and dents while SA2 was eating a sandwich in one of the ships.

"What on earth happened here?" Crystal said, looking around.

The five of them proceeded to the hallways where things were broken all over the place. They reached the main room to see people beaten up. The two agents which introduced Sonny and Shade to the HQ walked up to them.

"White agent, what happened here?" Shade asked.

"Those four tall robots and their flying camera came and trashed the place, and then took the ultra emeralds."

"Would these four robots be blue, green, orange and yellow?"

"Yeah, that was them."

"How did Raizor even find this place?" Crystal asked.

"Something must have followed us here one time." Amber said. "He's a crafty one alright. At least we still have one emerald." She said as she took out the emerald.

Sonny took the emerald off Amber as the black agent began to talk. "They also took Kat."

"That's **NO** good!" Sonny said as he sniffed the emerald. Sonny thought for a second and then bit a piece of the emerald. Everyone looked at Sonny in shock.

"Geez, are you that hungry?" Amber asked.

"Guys…this isn't an emerald…"

"What?" Everyone responded in confusion.

"Yeah, its rock candy, shaped very well like an emerald…"

"…Mind if I get some of that?" Amber asked.

"Sure." Sonny said as he gave her the emerald shaped rock candy.

"Palm to forehead." Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead.

"So let me get this straight." Shade began. "They stole the ultra emeralds, they broke various stuff and trashed the area, then they took Kat and left?"

"That's what happened." The second agent replied.

"It's surprising how a good day can turn out bad so fast…"

A bit later at Raizor Blaid's base, the four robots and Camy arrived with the other six ultra emeralds. The blue robot walked in with Kat tied up on his shoulder.

"Finally, I got all seven emeralds. I barely had to do anything at all." Raizor smiled.

"Alright Raizor, now tell me how you organized this plan." Kat demanded.

"It was pretty simple to be quite honest. Time for a flashback."

Everyone moaned for a few moments.

"I don't care if you guys dislike it, the flashback is happening."

In the flashback, it showed Raizor Blaid meeting Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber in his ship shortly after they found the second ultra emerald with SA2 still fishing across the river.

"After seeing those four I noticed they already had two ultra emeralds. Then I decided to let my flying camera, Camy as I like to call him, follow them back to your HQ and find out how to get in through that code. And then after they had finished getting the emeralds, probably after my encounter with Jawo', I knew they'd be coming here to get the last one. I sent my robots to enter your HQ while they were here and take the emeralds while destroying other stuff for no reason. So I hid my emerald and gave them the rock candy replica of it, which I must say looked quite good."

"You gave away my candy replica?" The yellow one asked.

"Sorry Yellow but it had to be done."

"So what do you plan to do with the seven emeralds?" Kat asked.

"Kill any resistance, and any others that have annoyed me in the past, etc. You know the drill."

"You do realize you'll eventually be beaten, right?"

"I suppose, but I can try to prevent that, come on robot team, we need to hurry up with preparations before those four come back and search here." Raizor Blaid and the four robots left the room quickly and hopped in Raizor's ship and then flew off. Shade came back later to check but couldn't find them. He then ran back to the HQ. The five of them went to the training room; Sonny and Amber were in the main area of the training room while Shade, Crystal and Mads were behind the glass screen. Sonny and Amber rushed at each other and clashed in the middle of the area, both of them trying to push the other one back using their foreheads and surrounded by blue and red waves.

Mads shifted his eyes from left to right. "So they're gone?"

Shade laid against a wall with his arms crossed. "Yeah."

"But what about the fox?"

"Raizor will expect us to come when he's ready, we'll wait."

"Since we got time, you might as well tell us about yourself, Shade." Crystal said.

"Well my creator found a mural deep in the caverns of this jungle, I was never told where exactly. On it had two yellow flying hedgehogs fighting someone in a giant mech. That inspired him to create me as how I look today. His name was Dr. Kurosama."

"And where is he now?" Crystal asked.

"I have no idea; I haven't seen him since a day before I met Sonny."

"Yeah, well I'll be seeing you guys later." Crystal said, she then looked at Sonny and Amber who were still in the same position. "Hey Amber, I'm going now, you coming?"

Amber slowly looked over at her. "Alright." Amber jumped over Sonny and Sonny ran into the wall. "See ya Sonny." She said as she walked out.

"See ya Amber." He replied with his head still stuck in the wall.

Shade and Mads looked at Sonny and then shrugged. Crystal and Amber left the HQ and began walking home.

"Oh yeah, I found out my older brother's name, he's at my house now." Amber said.

"You act like that's an accomplishment." Crystal replied.

"I just forget sometimes."

"Since there's time, you should come to my house and then I'll come to yours."

"Alright but let's hurry up."

Crystal and Amber ran down the streets and reached Crystal's house ten minutes later. Crystal opened the door and they both entered. They entered the living room where Ruby was watching TV. On the screen Charmy was running from a gorilla and Espio dropped a giant rock on him. Vector walked onto the screen and said, "It makes no sense!" before being tackled by the gorilla. Ruby looked at them as they entered.

"Hey Ruby, this is a new friend, Amber." Crystal said.

"Hi Amber. Can't Crystal be annoying?"

"Very, glad to meet someone who sees that."

"Well you both annoy me anyway." Crystal said, lowering her eyes.

The two of them left the room and walked into the kitchen where Crystal's parents were. Amber walked up to Crystal's dad and shook his hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Amber." Crystal said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Crystal's dad and Mrs. Crystal's mom." Amber said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." They both said.

Crystal and Amber soon left after waving goodbye and went to Amber's house. They went to Amber's garage where Max and Ryan were lifting weights.

"Feel the burn, Max!" Ryan shouted as he watched him.

"I'm feeling a lot more than just the burn." He said as he struggled to lift the weights.

"So that's Max, my younger brother." Amber said pointing at him. "And that's Ryan, my older brother." She continued, pointing at him.

Max managed to lift the weight back up and got up, then looked at Crystal. "Sup Amber, who's your friend?"

"This here is Crystal, a new friend."

"Damn, you look good." Max smiled.

"Excuse you?" Crystal questioned him.

"Just a complement."

"Hi Crystal." Ryan said walking up to her. "Amber has already told me a bit about you."

"Uhh…yeah." Crystal slowly said as she stared at him. Amber clicked her fingers in front of her face and Crystal quickly shook her head a few times. "Nice to meet you, Ryan. Well I gotta get going now."

"Well I'll see you soon then." Ryan said.

"Great…see you then."

Crystal and Amber left the garage and went to the front door.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow." Amber said.

"There's a good chance something will turn up tomorrow. Bye."

Crystal left and walked down the street as Amber closed her front door.


	23. S&S 23: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used:

Flying Battery Zone Act 2 – Sonic & Knuckles

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 23 – The Space Station

The next day at Mads house, at 11:30 in the morning Sonny, Shade and Mads were sitting on Mads bed. Sonny and Shade were playing Mario Kart Double Dash while Mads was watching.

"Yeah, I'm in 1st place!" Sonny yelled halfway through the first lap.

By the beginning of the second lap, Shade got in front of Sonny.

"Hey, you're blocking me!"

Near the end of the second lap Sonny moved left and right, trying to get past Shade as he also moved left and right.

"I've speed round eventually…"

Near the end of the third lap, Sonny started bashing Shade's kart but ended up bashing into a wall at one corner. "You made me crash."

"I am the ultimate." Shade responded as he finished the race.

Moments later they heard a noise at the door and Mads dad entered to only see Mads in the room.

"I thought I heard somebody up here." He said, looking around.

"Nope, just me talking to myself." Mads replied.

Mads' dad left and then Shade came out from under the bed and Sonny came out the closet.

"Would you guys just wear the clothes I gave you?"

"No, they suck ass." Sonny replied.

"What he said." Shade responded.

Crystal and Ruby were walking to Amber's house. Ruby was riding her bike which was yellow.

"I like your friend, Amber." Ruby said.

"You would."

Ruby turned around and continued riding backwards. "Damn straight."

Crystal looked at Ruby riding backwards. "How are you doing that?"

"It's not that hard really."

They arrived at Amber's house after a short while and knocked on the door. Amber's mom answered the door. "Hello Crystal, come on in, Amber's in the living room."

Crystal and Ruby came in and Ruby left her bike near the door. They came into the living room where Amber and Ryan were playing a shooting game while Max watched. Ryan was behind a truck when Amber came round the right side and shot him.

"Owned." She said with a smile.

"You got lucky." Ryan replied. He got up to leave. "Hey Crystal." He said as he walked past her.

"Hi." She said as she looked back. "What you playing, Amber?"

"I don't know to be honest, wanna play Killer Instinct?"

"Sure."

Somewhere high in the sky, was another base, it was twice as big as Raizor Blaid's base and was silver with the 'RB' symbol on it and green flashing lights. It had a giant black and red cannon on top of it and a top antenna with glowing red lights going up it. The walls inside were light blue while the floors were dark with the 'RB' symbol on various walls. Raizor was in one of the rooms working on the blue robot while Kat was still tied up near a wall. Raizor stepped back when he finished working on the blue robot and it sat up.

"There, finished."

"So what did you do boss?"

"I gave you and the other three robots weapons, I gave you built in rockets, I gave Orange missiles, I gave Green bombs and I gave Yellow some machine gun which fires small pellets."

"Thanks boss."

"I gave you those for a purpose; I will broadcast my message to all television sets that I will be destroying any resistance with the next few hours. Just as soon as Camy shows up."

"Isn't this the part where you do your evil laugh?" Kat asked.

"Nah. They seem quite generic now so I'm gonna go without one."

"So where is this place?" She asked.

"This is my space station, like an advanced version of my original base."

"But it's not in space…"

"It will be in a few hours."

A doorbell noise was heard; Raizor checked the screens to see SA2 outside with a jetpack holding two pizzas.

"Ahh, those must be the pizzas I ordered." Raizor said as he walked out the room. He went to the main entrance and handed SA2 $30 as he took the two pizzas. "Keep the change." Raizor shut the door a moment later and SA2 left. Back at Amber's house, Crystal and Amber were playing Killer Instinct. Amber was in the corner blocking while Crystal continued you punch her.

"C-C-C-Combo breaker!" Amber exclaimed. Crystal continued to keep punching. Amber said it again moments later. She continued to say it until Crystal finally looked at her.

"Would you stop saying that, it's annoying."

Amber quickly attacked her with a 24-hit combo which finished her off.

"You cheat."

Amber chuckled for a few seconds. "You get annoyed way too easily."

"Yeah, I've noticed…"

Meanwhile at Raizor's base, Camy came into the room Raizor was in.

"Camy, there you are, now I can put my plan into action." Raizor hooked Camy to the system and tried to get through to the UN using the antenna.

The operator picked up the signal. "We get signal. Main screen turn on."

Raizor appeared on a big screen ahead of them. One person stood up. "It's you!"

"How are you gentlemen? All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction."

"What you say?"

"You have a few hours to survive, make your time."

Raizor cut off the connection seconds later. Raizor Blaid then appeared on everyone's TV sets, and wide screens in the city.

"Citizens of Green Hill City, lead me your ears and listen."

At Mads house, Sonny, Shade and Mads were watching this.

"Looks like its go time." Sonny said.

Shade looked at him. "Please don't say that again."

"So that's Raizor?" Mads asked.

"Yeah, that's him. We better go see Rush in a bit."

At Amber's house, Crystal and Amber were watching the same thing.

"Well this was unexpected…" Crystal said.

"It's better than staying in all day." Amber responded.

It cut back to Raizor as he began speaking. "Some of you may remember me from a few weeks back, my name is Raizor Blaid. The day of reckoning is upon you as I have completed my ultimate weapon, capable of wreaking havoc on the whole planet. In a few short hours I will destroy any threat to global conquest with this…" He said as Camy showed the red and black cannon.

In Amber's kitchen, Max was looking up at the TV while Ruby walked over to him, drinking orange juice and spat it in his face as she looked at the screen. "Whoa! That's one big ass cannon!"

"Yeah but spitting that drink in my face wasn't necessary."

"Oh, sorry about that." She grinned.

Raizor continued on the screen. "I suggest you prepare for the worst. And for you four special individuals, you should know who you are; you'll find me high in the sky, north-west of my original base." He said just before he cut off the connection.

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber made their way to the HQ shortly after and met Rush in the lab.

"Hi guys, you came pretty quickly." Rush said as they arrived.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get there." Amber responded impatiently.

The five of them went to the ship room and jumped in the red ship. They then flew off out of the base and into the sky towards the base.

"Time to go kick some ass!" Sonny shouted. "I've been waiting for this."

"Same here, Sonny, same here. I'll be the one to finish him, or my name ain't Amber Salsar."

"That's your surname?" Shade asked.

Amber nodded, Shade then looked at Crystal. "So what's yours?"

"I'd rather not say." Crystal responded.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Rush said.

"It's Clear." Crystal muttered.

"It's what?"

"It's Clear." She said again with a sigh.

Shade sat up. "So that means…"

"Don't say it."

Amber smiled. "So that makes you…"

"Don't you dare say it."

"Crystal Clear." Sonny grinned.

"Ba dum pshh! Amber said, pretending to play drums.

Crystal closed her eyes and sat back. "I'd appreciate if you guys don't continuously mention that."

"We're approaching the place now, guys." Rush said.

Rush flew up a bit higher and towards the floating base in the sky. As they got near it, Raizor Blaid saw the ship on the screens. "It's finally time for the games to begin!" He then pointed at Camy. "Camy, time to broadcast this event." Camy showed the other five, arriving at the base on everyone's televisions. Mads was watching in his room and took out a video camera. "I better record this." He said as he switched it on. Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber jumped out of the ship and ran towards the entrance, which opened as they approached it.

"I'll be there in a short while." Rush said as they entered.

The four of them dropped down onto another floor as the Flying Battery Zone Act 2 theme started playing. They began running for a few seconds, and then started jumping over big gaps on the floor for a few seconds. They started running again and then jumped over more gaps for a few seconds. A moment later they approached several robotic spiders from far away which started firing at them.

They dodged the blasts and continued moving. The robots fired more; the four of them knocked the robots out of the way and ran into an elevator which was black with the 'RB' symbol on the floor. As the elevator moved Sonny and Shade picked up two guitars which were there and started playing them as Crystal and Amber tap-danced.

In the middle of downtown, various people were watching this on a giant widescreen. The man on 42 news stood near it and the cameramen focused on him. "Welcome to a special showing of 42 news, as a diabolical villain, known as Raizor Blaid is preparing to destroy any force capable of stopping him in a few hours. The same four individuals who fought a robot team at Otaku Universe last Sunday are making their way to him right now. Stay tuned!"

In Amber's kitchen, Max was still standing in one spot, watching the TV. Ruby walked up to him drinking apple juice and spat it in his face as she looked up at the TV. "Cool, it's those four from that book store!"

"Stop doing that." Max said as he wiped the apple juice off his face.

Back at Raizor Blaid's base, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber ran out of the elevator after a short while and onto an escalator going straight forward two seconds later. After a few seconds they jumped across platforms going up in a circle with the 'RB' symbol on them for a few seconds and landed on another escalator. After a few seconds they jumped across a few more platforms before landing on another path.

On the path were two small gaps in the ground on the left and right of the path. Giant razor sharp disks were traveling down the gaps multiple times. The four of them ran down the path, avoiding the disks by moving left and right. They ran into another elevator going up ten seconds later.

Sonny and Shade picked up the two guitars in the elevator and began playing the beat as Crystal and Amber tap danced again. They ran out of the elevator after fifth teen seconds and went through another black door, which opened as they approached it.


	24. S&S 24: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used:

E.G.G.M.A.N Remix – Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 24 – The Power of the Ultra Emeralds

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber entered a big grey room with loads of boxes around the area. The four robots, Blue, Green, Orange and Yellow stood ten feet away from them on some boxes.

"Oh look, it's the robots we owned at Otaku Universe." Amber said as they entered.

"We won't go down so easily this time." The green one said.

The yellow robot nodded. "Yeah, we got weapons now."

"Weapons can't compare with skill." Shade said shaking his head.

"He speaks the truth." Crystal said, agreeing with Shade.

"Enough talk." The blue robot said as he loaded the missiles. "Let's go."

Sonny moved a bit ahead of the others. "Like last time, the blue one's mine." As Sonny jumped towards the blue robot he fired a rocket. Sonny threw a Sonny Wind and blew it up and then he kicked the robot, sending him flying back. The yellow robot started firing at Crystal who put up a shield while the robot continued to fire. The orange robot started firing missiles at Amber. Amber spun multiple times, surrounding herself in fire as she moved to Orange. She gave him an uppercut and then kicked him to the left. Shade jumped up and hit the green robot with a Chaos Spear, and then elbowed him in the face.

Jessica was in her room, with Zoom sitting next to her, watching this. The walls in her room were light blue.

"Man, I should have gone with Sonny." Zoom said.

Jessica slapped him at the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Well you seem pretty bored today." Zoom said, rubbing his head.

"I am, I need to start doing stuff like this. And you need to start wearing clothes."

"Why, I ain't got nothing to hide."

"Because I let you stay here, that's why. You'll start wearing clothes or get the hell out."

"…Fine."

Downtown, Ryan was looking up at the big screen and smiled. In Raizor's base, Raizor Blaid was watching this on the screens while Kat was still tied up.

"Your bots are losing." Kat said as she started to laugh.

"I wasn't really relying on those four, they are just mid-bosses."

"I see."

"Yeah, I'll be the final boss, in my hyped up robot. After finishing off those four, the first place I'll destroy is my high school, which I left a few years ago."

"So how old are you now?"

"That's personal info."

Back in the other room, Sonny was jumping across a lot of boxes, avoiding rockets flying towards him. One of them exploded near him and he fell into one of the boxes. He spin dashed out of the box and knocked the blue robot into the air. Green threw a bomb at Shade who kicked it into the air and it hit Blue, knocking him into some boxes. Amber was flying around the room with missiles chasing her. Amber landed next to Yellow and punched him in the stomach, and then quickly moved as the missiles hit the area. Crystal kicked Green from the side as he threw another bomb, which Shade kicked near Orange, as it exploded he flew back and landed in some boxes. Sonny ran up to Green and roundhouse kicked him into a box.

"That was too easy." Crystal said, seeming surprised.

"C'mon, let's go find Raizor." Sonny said as he ran to the exit.

The four of them entered a large hallway area where the floors were red. There were paths higher up to the left and right. There was a very large red spinning top in the middle of the room. As the door closed Tentallix entered the area from another door.

Sonny smiled. "Hey there, metal head, ready for another beating?"

Moments later, Tentallix jumped up onto the spinning top and hooked itself to it in four places. It then turned on and began moving towards the others.

"This was unexpected." Shade said in shock.

The four of them moved out of the way and began to fire energy attacks at it which didn't seem to do much damage. It came towards them again; Sonny, Shade and Crystal ran right while Amber jumped to a path higher up and ran along it while the spinning top slowly destroyed the path. Sonny and Shade tried to spin attack the spinning top but got hit and flew back. Crystal caught Shade while Amber caught Sonny and flew up a bit higher.

"To stop it we'll have to destroy Tentallix." Sonny said.

"Well no duh!" The other three responded.

"Well sorry for pointing it out then."

Amber moved to the left side of the spinning top as Crystal stayed on the right side. Crystal spun Sonny round multiple times, covering him waves of purple energy before throwing him towards Tentallix. Sonny hit him, making him tilt to the side and stop for a short while. Amber then spun Shade round multiple times, covering him in fire as she threw him towards Tentallix. As Shade hit Tentallix he started to malfunction slightly and dents in his armor appeared. Crystal and Amber continued to move around, throwing Sonny and Shade at Tentallix. Soon they both moved to one side and kicked Sonny and Shade at Tentallix, covering them in energy. As Sonny and Shade hit Tentallix he exploded moments later. Sonny and Shade landed on the ground with their backs to the machine as it exploded.

Crystal and Amber floated down and landed near Sonny and Shade as they ran towards the exit. The four of them left the room and moved along a white path with black and yellow zigzag patterns on the wall. At the end of the path was another black door with the 'RB' symbol on it and a zigzag pattern going down it. The door opened as they approached it.

As they entered the room and looked up the E.G.G.M.A.N remix theme started playing. Twenty feet in front of them stood a giant mech. It looked similar to Emerl from Sonic Battle, but more muscular, metal shoulder pads with spikes on them and laser cannons in the middle of its hands. Its body, arms, legs and head was black while its hands, horn, and kneecaps were red. It also had red markings on its torso. Loads of robotic arms were fixing up the robot as the theme played. A light at the top turned on and Raizor Blaid hovered down and landed in the control room of the robot then the music stopped after thirty two seconds. Kat was behind a glass screen in one corner of the big room.

"Welcome, you four, I'll call this the RX for now; I really need to know your names."

"I'm Sonny the Hedgehog, or Blue Lightning, your choice."

"Shade the Hedgehog, or you could call me Chaos Demon if you like."

Crystal cleared her throat. "I'll go by what I first came up with, Psychic Angel."

Amber hesitated for a few seconds. "I haven't really thought of a name…I guess Blaze would do."

"Blaze is taken." Crystal responded.

"So? I'm using it anyway."

Raizor Blaid slowly started walking towards them in the robot. "Now that we know each other a bit better, let's get started." Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber got into a fighting stance as Raizor charged at them.

In the suburbs, Mark entered his house and turned on the TV to see Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber fighting Raizor Blaid. "Wow, it's that girl who beat the ice monster."

Melissa and Polly were on the streets, watching it through a window.

"Yeah, go heroes, go!" Polly shouted.

Melissa looked at her. "I think you've had a bit too much sugar today."

At Mads house, Mads phoned up Jason.

"Yo Jason, you watching?"

"Yeah, I'm watching. It's pure win."

"Indeed."

Back at Raizor's base, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber moved around with the robot chasing them. Crystal flew over to Kat while the others continued to move. Crystal fired multiple blasts of energy at the glass which had no effect.

"We'll free you after we beat Raizor." She said as she flew in the other direction.

RX slammed his fist into the ground near Amber as she moved. Shade then ran towards the robot from far away.

"Time for me to kick some ass."

"After me, amigo." Sonny said as he sped past him.

"Darn."

Sonny stopped near RX and started punching and kicking it while saying, "Boom chika ah, boom chika ah, boom chika ah, boom chika ah, ain't no thing but a chicken wing!" RX fired a big beam of energy at Sonny which hit him; he flew into a wall with his legs hanging out. "Ow…"

As Crystal flew towards RX Amber flew past her. "He's all mine." Amber punched and kicked RX for a few moments, causing no damage. RX kicked her and she flew back. "He's all yours." She said as she flew back. RX tried to kick Crystal but she flew over the foot, RX then punched her and she hit the ground. Shade threw a chaos spear which did no damage. RX turned to him and fired a big beam of energy; Shade dodged it and then got hit by RX's foot and flew into Crystal. Sonny recovered and rubbed his head as Raizor laughed.

"Don't feel too bad, guys. Of course you wouldn't stand a chance since this robot is being powered by the ultra emeralds."

"Now it makes sense." Shade said.

Crystal sighed. "Shade, could you get off me please?"

"Oh, sorry." Shade got up and ran towards RX. RX started firing energy blasts as Shade avoided them, moving around the area.

Jared and Jade were in their room watching this.

"They aren't doing too well." Jared said.

"Meh." Jade shrugged.

DJ was downtown; he walked up to the area where dozens of people were looking up at the big screen.

"Damn, this is one heavy fight."

Many people looked at him in confusion.

"Slang word."

Back at Raizor's base, the four of them were moving around, avoiding RX's attacks for a long while. RX was suddenly hit by a big energy beam and lost its balance for a moment. Raizor turned around to see Rush with a big neon green laser cannon in his hand, similar to a rocket launcher. Rush was carrying a big bag in his other hand.

"How did you manage to affect my robot with that cannon, I should have the brick wall effect, it's being charged by the emeralds!"

"Not any more." Rush replied. "I've destroyed all the machines around the area, powering up your mech, and have taken the emeralds."

"I must have been paying attention to those four so much I didn't notice. With those systems destroyed, the power will slowly start to disappear. No matter, I'll finish this another time." Raizor fired a giant blast of fire at the glass where Kat was, breaking it. Raizor pressed a button on a remote he was holding which opened up the roof to the outside. Raizor grabbed Kat and took off into the sky.

Rush tipped out the bag of emeralds. Sonny and Shade nodded at each other and stood near the emeralds. The emeralds slowly circled around them, moving faster every second. After a few moments they transformed into their super forms, with their suits also glowing yellow, and then flew up into the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliché Super form fight, I'm sure it was expected.


	25. S&S 25: Raizor Blaid Saga

Songs used:

The Doomsday Zone – Sonic & Knuckles  
Ending – Sonic 1

* * *

Raizor Blaid Saga: Chapter 25 – A Team Victory

Where we last left off, Sonny and Shade had recently become Super Sonny and Super Shade, and then flew off after Raizor Blaid while Crystal, Amber and Rush watched from the base.

"I can honestly say I didn't see this coming." Crystal said, staring up into the sky.

"Who could have honestly seen this coming?" Amber asked.

At Mads house, Mads was still on the phone with Jason.

"Jason, did you just see that?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Two super hedgehogs…badass."

"Indeed."

Back at the base, Sonny and Shade were quickly catching up to RX as The Doomsday Zone theme started playing. Raizor turned around and saw them as they got near him.

"Two super hedgehogs? That's new."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this." Kat said.

"Aren't you meant to be screaming?" Raizor asked.

"There isn't much to scream about."

"Could we just get down to business?" Shade asked, getting impatient.

"Very well." Raizor said as he sped off and started firing balls of energy at them. Sonny and Shade moved left and right, avoiding them as they sped towards RX. Sonny charged forward and hit RX in the stomach, Shade then flew up and kicked RX in the face, sending it flying back and stopping after a few moments. RX then fired a big beam of energy at them which they both avoided by moving left.

"Dude, you can't beat us now, we're invincible!" Sonny exclaimed.

Raizor aimed down at the ground. "Well if I can't hurt you I can always hurt others." Raizor fired a big beam of energy towards the ground, causing destruction in the streets as people and cars moved out the way. The beam eventually went through a warehouse then it began to collapse.

"I'll be back." Sonny said as he flew off towards the warehouse. Sonny flew in and carried out someone holding a watering can. "Hey, I was just watching you on TV!"

"Yeah, I'm still taking care of business." Sonny yelled as he flew off into the sky again.

Shade continued to dodge RX's energy attacks, and then threw three chaos spears, connected to each other at RX which damaged it a bit. Meanwhile inside Raizor's base, Blue, Green, Orange and Yellow entered the room where Crystal, Amber and Rush were.

"You guys still haven't had enough yet?" Amber asked.

"We'll be through when we defeat you." The blue robot responded. "And where's the hedgehogs?"

"They're busy with Raizor right now." Crystal replied.

"After we finish you two we'll take care of them." As the four robots aimed their weapons at Crystal and Amber, Rush fired the green laser cannon from the side, sending the four robots flying. Crystal lifted a big wooden box with her psychokinesis and the robots fell into it. She then closed it up.

"Nice work, Rush." Amber said as she gave him a thumbs up. "Although we could have taken them."

"Just helping out."

At Mads house, Mads was still on the phone with Jason.

"Yo Jason, care for a bet?"

"Sure."

"I bet you ten bucks Sonny will be the one to finish him."

"Alright, you're on."

Mads mom then walked into the room.

"Mads, could you tidy your room?"

"K, I just wanna finish recording this first."

"Is it another one of your animes?"

"I wish."

In a neon green lab room, a scientist with black smooth hair was watching television. Sonny had recently caught up to Shade as they continued to attack RX. The scientist's name was Dr. Kurosama. He called over SA2 as he saw Sonny and Shade fighting the robot.

"Look, it's just exactly what I saw on the mural!"

"Wow…"

"I can't believe my greatest invention is fighting that giant mech right now."

"That's a pretty weird sight."

In downtown, Mike walked up to the big screen. He opened his mouth, and then slowly closed it and walked away.

Back at the scene, Sonny flew full speed towards RX, as the robot swung at Sonny; he flew over the fist, curled into a ball and hit its face then flew back. Inside the base Rush took out a jetpack and put it on.

"You have a jetpack?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, and I now have a reason to use it." Rush flew up into the sky and in the opposite direction of the others. Crystal and Amber glanced at each other and shrugged. Crystal then chucked the wooden box to Amber who slowly ascended into the sky. Shortly after, Rush flew past RX in the opposite direction and grabbed Kat as he flew past.

"Nice job, Rush." Sonny yelled as Rush flew past them.

Shade then smiled. "And it seems like any leftover energy RX had from the emeralds has now worn off."

Sonny and Shade charged towards RX and moved around the robot, punching and kicking it in several places. Sonny and Shade then moved back and covered themselves in several energy waves. Sonny and Shade then sped towards RX again, moving over each other in a circle faster and faster, eventually curling into balls as they approached the machine. They went straight through it, making a big hole as the machine began to blow up. Many people watching the scene cheered and clapped as RX began to blow up. Raizor ejected out of the robot in his silver chair and began to fly off. Sonny spin attacked the chair, making it malfunction.

"Well this sucks." Raizor said as the chair descended diagonally through the air, followed by RX. At Mads house, Mads was still on the phone with Jason.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks."

"Oh darn…that was pretty cool though."

"Tru dat."

In a big basic orange room, Jawo' watched Raizor Blaid being defeated while eating popcorn.

"Serves him right." He said before putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

At Raizor's base, Amber chucked the wooden box up into the air and kicked it in the same direction as Raizor Blaid and RX, covering the box with fire. Rush and Kat landed in the base moments later as Amber floated back down. Sonny and Shade then returned to the base after a few moments and changed back into their normal forms.

"That was just pure ownage, guys." Amber said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"It sure was." Kat nodded. "Teamwork is the key to victory!"

"Lame saying is lame." Sonny blurted out.

"I'm sure only you think that."

"I agree with him." Amber responded. "In fact I was thinking the same thing."

"I kinda agree as well." Crystal said.

Shade then nodded.

"Don't worry Kat, I agree with you." Rush said.

"At least someone does."

Shade yawned. "Yeah, let's get out of here now, I dislike this place."

The rest of them nodded, they then proceeded to the exit and left. Camy floated back into the base, landed on a desktop and switched itself off.

After the others made it to the ship, Rush flew them back to the HQ. They then walked to the central room. Commander Grey greeted them while carrying a suitcase.

"There you guys are, where have you been?" He asked as they entered.

"We went to beat Raizor Blaid." Shade said. "We won't be seeing him for a while."

"All in a days work." Amber said with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget I helped out too." Rush said.

"In all it was a pretty good day." Crystal said.

"Yeah." Kat responded. "Even though I got kidnapped."

"I guess we'd better get going." Shade said.

"Already?" Rush asked.

Shade nodded and then slowly walked to the lift.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon." Rush said.

Crystal and Amber said "Bye." as they walked to the lift as well. Sonny then turned his attention to Rush. "Yo Rush, you mind if I take care of the emeralds?"

"Sure." Rush said as he handed him the bag. Sonny waved goodbye as he ran into the lift. They took the lift up and changed into their normal clothes. At Amber's house, shortly after Raizor was beaten, Max and Ruby started watching 'It Makes No Sense.". Charmy was flying away from a giant gorilla. Espio was in some bushes and threw a shuriken, missing the gorilla and hitting Charmy in the forehead. Charmy fell into a hole and the gorilla jumped in, and then started beating him up. Vector walked onto the screen and looked into the hole, and then looked at the screen.

"It makes no sense!" Vector said as a laugh track was played in the background.

Ruby was drinking water and spat it in Max's face as she began laughing.

"Why my direction? Why?"

"Just cause."

Ryan then walked in. "Hey Max, did you see that big event on TV?"

"I saw it. Pure ownage it was."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now, tell Amber I said bye."

"K, see ya."

Ryan left the house while Max and Ruby continued to watch TV. A bit later, Shade (wearing no clothes), Crystal, Amber and Mads were at the park.

"Awesome work, you guys." Mads said. "Your display was pure win."

Crystal smiled and closed her eyes. "It feels great being a superhero."

"That's something I can agree with." Amber responded.

Mads stood up and cleared his throat. "Since everything is all said and done, I can say my line now." Mads then looked around. "Where's Sonny?"

"Here he comes now." Shade said as he pointing very far up ahead. Sonny came running through the park with the ultra emeralds bag as the Sonic 1 ending theme played. He ran past many animals, and a variety of flowers. He stopped near the others ten seconds later and opened the bag. The ultra emeralds floated out and spun multiple times in a circle as they ascended. After a few seconds all seven flew off in different directions.

Sonny stood with a smile and gave a thumbs up. Shade turned to the side slightly with his arms crossed and smiled. Crystal stood with one hand on her waist and two fingers to her head on her second hand. Amber crossed her arms with two fingers extended on both hands and smiled. They all did these things as the theme ended. Mads then walked onto the screen.

"End of chapter."

The credits then played while all the songs used up until this point played shortly one after the other. After the credits ended, it showed Raizor crash land on a small deserted island in his silver chair. Raizor got up and dusted himself off.

"Great, my chair is damaged. Oh well, I'll get back somehow."

The wooden box, covered in fire landed on the island shortly after and the four robots climbed out.

"Oh, it's you four."

"Hi boss." The orange said as he climbed out.

"What do we do now?" The blue one asked.

Raizor sat down on the ground. "I have no transport, so I suggest you sit your asses down because this is gonna take a while…"

The four robots shrugged and sat down. Very far off, SA2 pasted by the island in a blue boat as the screen slowly went dark.


	26. S&S 26: The Lounge Saga

The Lounge Saga: Chapter 26 – The Lounge's Plan of Attack

A week after Raizor Blaid's defeat, Jason, Melissa and Polly now know about Crystal and Amber's powers. It was Sunday morning and Crystal was in her room, playing Mario Kart Wii with her dad. Her dad finished 1st while she finished 2nd.

"Man, dad, how are you so good at this game? I'm a pro at this and you keep beating me."

"I've only played this for like five minutes."

"Dad, you're too good, you need to retire."

"But this is my first time pl-"

"You need to retire!" She yelled.

At Mads house, Mads was downstairs eating while Sonny and Shade were watching TV in his room. Mads went to his room ten minutes later.

"What you guys doing now?" He said as he entered the room.

"We're watching this anime." Sonny replied. "It's pretty good."

"What anime is it?"

"I can't say, although the main character is unbelievably stretchy and a pirate, which makes it win."

"Pfft, ninjas own pirates." Shade responded.

"Wanna have a fight about this, huh?" Sonny said as he got up.

"Gladly." Shade said as he also got up.

"Remember to wear those clothes I gave you." Mads said.

They both stood for a few seconds and then sat back down.

"Actually, there's no need to fight." Shade said.

"Yeah, what he said." Sonny responded.

At Amber's house, she was playing L.O.L on her PC when Max walked into her room.

"Hey Amber, you got any money I could borrow?"

"Why?"

"Just cause, I'm going to see a movie."

"My money is for me only, ask mom."

"I'm afraid I might get nagged."

"That's a chance you'll just have to take."

Max walked out of the room as Ryan walked in. He looked at the PC screen and then looked at Amber. Amber looked at him seconds later, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then he walked off.

At Crystal's house, she entered the kitchen where her parents and Ruby were already sitting down. She was wearing a purple version of her normal top, with a violet long skirt and white stockings. She sat down near Ruby and grabbed a box of eggo on the table.

"My eggo!" Ruby shouted.

Crystal looked over at her dad. "Dad?"

"Share your eggo, Ruby."

"Fine."

"Oh yeah, mom, could I have some money later?" Crystal asked.

"Are you going out with friends?"

"Yeah, Melissa and Polly, to the shops and stuff at the mall."

"I don't trust that Polly girl."

"You say that about a lot of people." Crystal said as she rolled her eyes.

"That girl isn't right in the head."

"Can I just have the money please?"

"I'm going to a supermarket in a bit so I'll give you money then."

"Alright, I'll have them meet me there."

At Amber's house, she walked into the kitchen where her parents, Max and Ryan were. Her dad was by the fridge, making a sandwich while Max and her mom were sitting down.

"Dad, what you doing?" Amber said as she entered.

"Making a sandwich, because I'm too lazy to have something else."

"K, pass me the soda."

Her dad threw a bottle of lemonade over his shoulder, Amber then caught it on her knee. "Thanks." She said as she took out a cup.

Max turned to her mom afterwards. "Mom, could I have some money for the cinema?"

"Just as soon as you take out the trash."

"I'm on it!" He said as he got up.

Amber walked to the door. "Bye peoples, going out with friends."

"Have a good time." Her mom said.

Meanwhile, Mads, Jason, Sonny and Shade were walking down a street towards Amber's house.

"Hey Mads, you seen any new animes lately?" Jason asked.

"Not really, you still owe me ten bucks by the way."

"I'll pay you when I have the money."

"You've had the money three times already; you even have the money now!"

"I'll have the money soon."

"So where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"The city centre." Jason responded. "A.k.a the mall."

Amber joined the four of them as the reached her house and kept walking. A little later, Crystal and her mom arrived at the supermarket and went in. SA2 walked by as they entered.

"K mom, my friends will be here shortly."

"Alright Crystal."

"I'll be waiting somewhere around here, be sure to buy the can of whoop-ass."

"They sell whoop-ass now?"

"Yeah, they put it in a can recently."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Her mom said as she left.

Melissa and Polly came a few minutes later and met Crystal.

"Hi Crystal." Melissa greeted her. "What happened to your original outfit?"

"I thought it was time for a change."

Polly then slid across the floor while shouting, "Woooo!"

Shortly after, Crystal's mom came running up a lane nearby with a trolley. There was a display of cans up ahead shaped like a triangle. Crystal's mom stepped on the back wheels, the trolley flipped over as the groceries also flew. Crystal's mom back flipped over the cans, the trolley landed over the cans and the groceries landed in the trolley, Crystal's mom then landed near the trolley and moved past Crystal, Melissa and Polly. Melissa and Polly looked on in shock.

"Yeah, my mom has the mad skills; in fact my whole family seem to have talents." Crystal said.

"Talents like that?" Melissa asked.

"Kinda different. My younger sister once beat up a professional boxer."

Melissa raised an eyebrow at Crystal.

"You would have had to see it to believe it."

Meanwhile, in a big orange room Jawo' and three others sat around a table. One was wearing a dark straightjacket with matching pants, he had lime green hair and light blue pupils, and he went by the name DarkxDizi.

Another one was wearing a doctor's outfit. He had curly brown hair and brown pupils. He went by the name HouseCallDoc.

The third person wore a grey suit with a Nintendo 64 logo on the top right of it. He had black spiky hair and green pupils. He went by the name Visualpun.

"What's the meaning of this?" DarkxDizi asked as he slammed his fist on the table.

"The business in the Lounge is really going down this month." Visualpun said. "We need more supplies."

"I know where we could get more." Jawo' replied.

"Where?" HouseCallDoc asked.

Jawo' leaned forward. "There's normally a sprite truck which goes by every Sunday around 2 o'clock downtown. We'll just have to steal the sprite."

"So then it's settled." Visualpun said. "We'll meet downtown in an hour."

A bit later, Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads and Jason were in a games store inside the mall. Mads was looking around one section when Sonny walked up to him.

"Hey, what you looking for?" Sonny asked.

"Metroid Prime 3, it came out a long while ago and I have the money to buy it now."

"Cool."

After a bit of looking Mads went to the checkout where SA2 was behind the till.

"Excuse me; do you happen to have Metroid Prime 3 here?"

SA2 shook his head. "Sorry, we sold out about an hour ago."

"An hour? Son of a-"

Moving on, shortly after the five of them went to the middle of the mall, in an area with dozens of tables around and many shops nearby. They sat down at a table. Crystal, Melissa and Polly met them there five minutes later and sat at the table. Melissa had some fries in her hand.

"About time you guys got here." Shade said.

"I had to wait for my mom to finish shopping at the supermarket." Crystal said.

"Why do they call it a supermarket?" Amber asked. "It's not like the market wears a cape, or has super powers, or actually saves anyone. Just what makes it so super?"

"I just think they needed a name to stand out." Jason responded.

Amber looked over at Crystal. "And what's with the new look? Don't you know the rules? Once you have an outfit you stick to it, even if the clothes get dirty."

"Yeah, what she said." Mads commented.

"Screw your anime rules." Crystal replied.

Polly took a few of Melissa's fries. "I will take these fries…AND EAT THEM!"

"Yeah, you do that." Melissa responded.

Five minutes before 2 o'clock, they are all walking through the downtown area on the streets. Crystal, Amber and Mads are at the back while the rest are in front of them.

"So did you tell your mom you were meeting us here?" Amber asked, looking at Crystal.

"Not really, my mom thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"Weird, my mom thinks you're a good influence on me."

"Paradox, am I right?" Mads asked.

Shade turned around. "Yes, you are right."

"So you still can't read minds, huh Crystal?" Amber asked.

"Nope, not that I'm aware of anyway. Reminds me of my first day with these powers, I was pretty freaked out by them and went to see a doctor. I normally dislike flashbacks but I'll give it a shot."

In the flashback it showed HouseCallDoc in a pale orange room. HouseCallDoc was wearing a black mask and holding a chart. Crystal walked into the room moments later.

"You must be Crystal Clear." He said as she entered the room.

"Yeah, that's me." She said before sitting down.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to say." Crystal stopped for a few seconds. "I've been going through some weird changes recently-"

"Ahh, puberty." HCD said as he nodded his head.

"No. Different changes. Like special abilities, I've recently been able to lift various things using my mind."

"I see." HCD said as he slowly stood up. "I just need you to lie down, pull down your pants and bend over."

"K…wait, what?"

"Nothing, just lay down and I'll see what's new."

When the flashback ended, Amber and Mads were both quiet.

"…So what happened?" Mads asked.

"He told me that I have a special power called telekinesis, and that I should be grateful for such a gift…and then he asked again if we could take off our shirts and kiss, so I left."

Amber cleared her throat. "When I first got my powers, I knew what was up. I just spent time in a quiet area getting used to them."

"Yeah, well me, Melissa and Polly are gonna go to the cinema now, we'll see you guys later." Crystal, Melissa and Polly walked in a different direction while the others kept walking.

"So how bout them donuts?" Sonny asked randomly.

"Donuts are good." Jason replied.

Everyone else nodded. Close to the city, Jawo' DarkxDizi, HouseCallDoc and Visualpun stopped near some trees.

"Alright, it's time to strike, are you all ready?" Visualpun asked.

The other three nodded. The four of them began to walk towards the city.


	27. S&S 27: The Lounge Saga

The Lounge Saga: Chapter 27 – Mads Power

Five minutes later after Crystal, Melissa and Polly left, they were at the cinema. They were looking at a list of movies near a queue.

"So what should we see?" Melissa asked.

"Well we have Morning Wood, Big Meat, SA2: The Movie, No u, and Yo Momma." Crystal said, reading out the list.

"I say we see No u." Melissa suggested.

"Same here." Crystal replied. "Polly?" Polly shrugged and joined the queue. "I guess it's settled then." Crystal said as they all joined the queue.

Back outside, the others were still walking through the streets.

"So guys, which is better, pirates or ninjas?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not gonna participate in this argument." Amber said.

"That's the right attitude to have, Amber." Mads said as he nodded.

"Shut it." She replied.

"Jason?" Shade asked as he turned to him.

"I'm not gonna join in either."

"Then how will we know who owns more?" Sonny asked.

"Internet?" Mads suggested.

"K. Internet it is."

A sprite lorry drove past the four of them. Jawo' appeared and jumped in through the window, he punched the driver and knocked him out. He then jumped out and opened the back which contained many dozens of sprite bottles. DarkxDizi flew into the area and helped him with the bottles. Everyone around the area focused their attention on them.

Sonny looked over at Jawo'. "OMG!" He then looked down. "Someone dropped a nickel!"

"Come on, Sonny." Shade said.

The both of them ran over to Jawo' and Dizi as they were unloading the lorry. Jawo' and Dizi turned around, glanced at each other and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shade said angrily.

"Those outfits." Dizi said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I wish I had a camera."

"Hey, stop laughing!" Sonny shouted.

Jawo' and Dizi continued to laugh at them. Amber then appeared in her battle outfit and landed a few feet away from them. "Hi Jawo', who's your friend?"

"This here is DarkxDizi, a member of the Lounge."

Sonny and Shade quickly began to run off. "Amber, hold these guys off for a while until we get back." Sonny yelled.

"No problem." She said as she covered her hands in fire.

"Ooh, a pyro, this could be interesting." Dizi said with a smile.

Amber fired a beam of fiery energy at them, Jawo' and Dizi both moved out the way and Amber sent the beam going upwards before it hit the lorry. Jawo' and Dizi attacked her from different sides while Amber avoided and blocked some of the hits. Dizi soon kneed her in the stomach and then Jawo' punched her, sending her flying. Dizi flew after her, Amber quickly spun and covered herself in fire, hitting Dizi and then she landed on the ground with one hand. As Jawo' came towards her, the beam of energy came down from the sky and hit him, knocking him into a nearby building.

Sonny and Shade came back shortly after in their battle outfits. "It's been a while since we did this." Shade said as he stretched. A bunch of girls cheered for Sonny and Shade on the streets while Sonny and Shade waved at them. "It's good to be loved." Sonny said as he grinned.

HouseCallDoc quickly appeared and landed ten feet away from them as Jawo' and Dizi got up.

"I guess it's three on three now." Shade said.

HCD threw a big pill at Shade who countered it with a chaos spear. The pill exploded and surrounded the area in smoke; Dizi tackled Amber while the area was covered in smoke and Sonny ran towards HCD and began to attack him while he blocked the attacks. Shade and Jawo' ran towards each other, Jawo' took out his divine sprite blade as they got close to each other. Jawo' slashed at Shade, Shade jumped into the air and attacked with a downward kick as Jawo' blocked it.

Mads took out his phone and called Rush. "Hi Rush, what's up?"

"How did you get this number?"

"…Internet. Anyway, Sonny, Shade and Amber are taking on these three other guys, you should try and get down here before it's too late, or send some robot."

"Is that so? Well I was really saving something for sometime later, but I guess it could be used now."

"What is it?"

"Just get down here as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way." Mads said before hanging up. "I gotta go meet someone, Jason, I'll see you later." He said before running off.

"K, later." Jason replied.

Inside the cinema, Crystal, Melissa and Polly were now watching the film. SA2 and a woman wearing a red dress were on the screen, there were several people in the same room.

"SA2, your talent is remarkable." The woman said.

"No u." He said, pointing at her.

Everyone around the room laughed. Melissa took out a portable radio shortly after and turned it on. They heard news about what was happening outside.

"I'm reporting live in downtown Green Hill City where a mysterious group of fighters have challenged the heroes who defeated Raizor Blaid last week and are fighting in the middle of the street right now. Sonny and Shade were previously wearing clothes certainly not suited for hedgehogs, it was hilarious."

Melissa looked at Crystal. "Don't you need to go help sort that out?"

"Nah, I'm sure the others can handle it."

"If you say so." Melissa shrugged.

A bit later, Mads arrived at the old building and the elevator opened for him. He then went to go see Rush in the lab.

"Hi Rush, what did you wanna see me for?" Mads said as he got there.

Rush walked up to the silver tall chamber and opened it. He took out another black suit which was the same as the others but the lines were green and the logo on the front and the belt had an anime girl head; it had pink hair and violet pupils. Rush handed the suit to Mads.

Mads looked at the suit for a few moments and then looked at Rush. "Fo realz?"

"Fo realz."

Mads went into a changing room on the right and changed into the outfit quickly and then put on the helmet. "So what good will this be if I don't have powers, exactly?"

Rush smiled. "Now that's the beauty of it, while wearing the suit you'll get all kinds of different stuff, super strength, super defense and all that. Plus it's got a built in laser cannon and a few bombs."

"Wow Rush, you put quite a lot of effort into this."

"Yeah, by the way, why did you want the bombs to be pink?"

"It catches people off guard."

Rush thought for a few seconds. "…If you say so, anyway the shoes on that suit are designed to make you run faster, similar to Shade's skates."

"Alright, see you soon." Mads said as he ran off out the room.

Back in the city, Jawo' was chasing Shade, repeating trying to slash at him with his blade. Shade kicked the blade out of his hand and threw a chaos spear. Jawo' quickly ducked and it hit a red car slowly traveling down the road. Amber flew up and caught the car and then slowly descended and placed it safely on the ground.

Someone holding a boom box on the streets shouted, "Blaze, you rock!"

Amber turned to him while quickly putting one hand on her waist and pointed at him with the second hand. "You know it!" Dizi quickly tackled her and they rolled around on the ground. Amber soon threw Dizi behind her at the lorry. He separated into a flock of bats before hitting the lorry and reformed on top of it. Sonny ran at HCD while he threw multiple pills at him. Sonny avoided them by moving left and right as he got closer. Sonny slid under HCD and spin attacked him, then back flipped and hit him with both feet.

Jawo' picked up his divine sprite blade and prepared to attack Shade with it again. Mads appeared and quickly fired a beam of energy which hit the sword and knocked it out of his hands again. The others looked over at him.

"Sup." Mads said as he waved.

"Well look who decided to join us." Sonny said with a smile.

Visualpun ran into the area shortly after as the others continued to fight each other. "What's going on, aren't you guys done yet?"

"We're a bit busy right now." Jawo' replied while blocking some of Shade's punches.

Visualpun ran towards Mads as he began firing at Visualpun. At Amber's house, Max was leaving the house. He walked through the living room where the news was on. The man on the news started speaking.

"It seems another ally has come to help out our heroes, and another member from the opposing team has suddenly appeared."

Back in the cinema, Crystal, Melissa and Crystal were still watching the movie with the radio still on.

"A fifth member?" Crystal said as she raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be?"

"You should really get down there." Polly said. Crystal and Melissa looked at her strangely after a few seconds. "Uhh, I mean, heroes go! Yeah, yahoo! And stuff…"

Crystal shrugged. "Nah, I'm good."

Back outside, Visualpun was running towards Mads. Mads took out a small pink bomb with the anime girl icon on it and then contacted Rush on his suit. "Hey Rush, watch this." Mads threw the bomb five feet away, as Visualpun approached it he stopped and looked at it in confusion. It then exploded and he went flying back.

"Told you the weird look would confuse people."

"Fine, I was wrong." Rush said with a sigh.

Visualpun grabbed onto a lamppost as he flew back, spun himself round and then flew back towards Mads. Visual kneed him in the face; Mads flew back and landed on his feet and then started firing at Visualpun as he ran up a wall and jumped towards him. Mads rolled out the way and tried to elbow Visualpun but he blocked it with his arm.

Meanwhile, Shade was dodging punches from Jawo'. Shade blocked one punch with his arm, then Jawo' quickly hit Shade with his right foot, Shade went flying back and flew into Mads, knocking them both over.

Sonny was running circles around HCD for several moments. HCD then threw a pill on the ground and covered the area in smoke. HCD then threw multiple pills which caused a small explosion when they hit the ground, knocking Sonny into the air. HCD kicked him back with both feet and then followed him.

Amber ran towards Dizi as he shot laser beams from his eyes, she dodged them by moving left and right. When she approached Dizi she covered her right hand in fire and tried to punch him as he turned into a flock of bats. He reformed and flew about the area with Amber chasing him.

Meanwhile, the driver inside the lorry began to wake up. Jawo' punched the driver again and then chucked him out of the lorry. Jawo' climbed in and started the engine. "C'mon fellow loungers, let's move!"

Visualpun and HCD jumped in the back while Dizi jumped on top of the lorry and they sped off down the road. Sonny and Shade got up quickly afterwards.

"They're getting away! C'mon you two, let's go after them!" Sonny said. They both slowly turned around seconds later to see Amber and Mads posing in front of cameras while they took pictures. "Guys, let's go." Shade said.

"We'll be there in a sec." Mads replied.

Sonny and Shade ran off down the street and Amber and Mads followed them a few moments later.


	28. S&S 28: The Lounge Saga

Songs used:

Battle Highway – Sonic Battle

* * *

The Lounge Saga: Chapter 28 – Battle on the Highway

Back in the cinema, Crystal, Melissa and Polly were still watching the movie. On the screen, everyone was in one room, wearing suits and talking to each other. A detective walked into the room smoking a pipe.

The detective took the pipe out of his mouth. "Someone in this room…is a murderer!"

SA2 pointed at him. "No u!" Everyone gasped and the detective dropped his pipe.

"OMG! Plot twist!" Polly shouted.

On the radio the person doing the news started speaking again. "The mysterious group of fighters have taken off with the sprite lorry and the other group have followed them onto the highway!"

Melissa looked over at Crystal. "You sure you don't wanna go join them?"

"Fine. I'll go after the movie is over."

Meanwhile, outside on the streets Jawo' was driving down the highway with Visualpun and HCD in the back of the truck while Dizi was on top. Battle Highway from Sonic Battle started playing as they drove down the highway.

Amber flew towards the truck from far away while Sonny and Shade ran past cars, slowly approaching the lorry. Mads was a bit behind Sonny and Shade jumping across cars. Dizi saw them coming and poked his head out the passenger's side of the front. "Yo Jawo', we got company." Jawo' looked back and saw them slowly coming towards the vehicle. "It was only a matter of time, start throwing some of the sprite at them."

"Why the sprite?" Dizi asked.

"We got loads, and it'll hopefully stop a few of them."

At the back of the lorry, Visualpun and HCD gathered several bottles of sprite and began to throw them at the other four. Amber kicked one of the bottles back at them; Dizi moved to the edge of the lorry and chopped it in half. A few of the bottles exploded when they hit the ground, slipping the liquid all over the ground. Sonny slipped on the liquid and ran into another car which also skidded on it.

Shade skated over the liquid, moving faster towards the lorry. As Shade got closer, Visualpun and HCD started throwing more bottles while Mads blasted them as they got near him.

Amber flew up to Dizi on the roof and tried to punch him as he moved from his spot, punching a hole in the roof. Amber kicked him in the stomach. She pulled back her foot and tried to punch him but Dizi turned into a flock of bats and appeared behind her, and then fired an energy blast which knocked her back and onto a car.

Shade ran up to the front of the lorry and jumped in the window on the passenger's side of the vehicle. Jawo' and Shade began attacking each other while turning the steering wheel to avoid other cars on the road. Shade elbowed Jawo' and turned right as the lorry almost went off the road. Jawo' then kicked Shade and turned left as the lorry almost hit a car.

Sonny came running towards the lorry again while Visualpun and HCD continued to throw bottles. Mads shot a cable with a sharp point on the end at one of the bottles. He caught it and swung it round, then threw it back at them. Visualpun whacked it away and then took out a white laser cannon with the Nintendo 64 logo on it and fired it at Mads. Mads jumped off the car as it moved out the way and jumped onto another, moving around as he kept firing.

Sonny jumped up as he got close to the lorry. HCD threw another bottle; Sonny curled up into a ball and went straight through it then hit HCD, knocking him back. Visualpun turned to Sonny and started firing at him as he moved about the lorry.

"Man, I run faster then Kenyans, I got them crazy energy legs!" Sonny said as he continued to avoid the attacks.

Mads shot out a cable from each hand on his suit, the cables connected to the sides of the lorry. Mads walked back a bit and then sprung forward as he let go. Mads flew into the back of the lorry and fly kicked Visualpun as he entered, knocking him into HCD as he got up.

Meanwhile, the movie had almost finished at the cinema. SA2 was walking down a street, thinking to himself. "_In the end, where there is no suitable comeback left, there is always…no u_." The movie then ended and rolled the credits.

Crystal slowly got up. "Okay, I'm going now, see you guys later."

"Bye." Melissa and Polly responded.

As she exited the screen room, she ran past Ruby, Max and another boy who wore a grey hood and pants to match. "Looking as good as ever, Crystal." Max said as Crystal ran past them. Crystal looked back and then shrugged before running into the bathroom. She came out a minute later in her battle suit and then ran outside. She walked up to someone after looking round.

"Hey, which way did those other guys go who stole the lorry?" Crystal asked.

"They went right." The man said as he pointed.

Crystal quickly turned to the right and flew off into the sky. Back at the scene, Amber was on top of the lorry attacking Dizi. Amber soon swept at his legs, tripping him. She then threw multiple fireballs which Dizi whacked out of the way and knocked one up as he back flipped and landed on his feet.

At the back of the lorry, Sonny curled into a ball and bounced off the walls, trying to hit HCD. HCD kicked him up; he hit the roof and came down. As he fell down HCD gave him an uppercut. Sonny threw a Sonny Wind which hit him and knocked HCD near the front.

Visualpun fired his laser cannon at Mads; he rolled out the way and fired back. Visualpun jumped into the air and fired again, Mads then side-stepped it and fired another blast. Visualpun bent back, avoiding the blast and then was hit by a spin attack from Sonny.

At the front of the lorry, Shade tried to spin kick Jawo', who blocked the kick with his arm. Jawo' then punched Shade using his right arm; a second later Shade grabbed his arm. Jawo' tried to punch Shade with his left arm but Shade grabbed it with his other arm. Shade then kneed Jawo' and turned the steering wheel right as they almost bashed into another car.

Crystal was slowly flying down the road and soon approached the lorry. Crystal's mom was driving by in her silver car near the lorry. On the roof, Dizi threw a big energy wave at Amber who bent back as it came towards her. The wave hit the ground near Crystal's mom's car and flung it into the air.

Crystal quickly flew over and caught it, and then slowly placed it at the side.

"Thank you, umm; what is your name again?" Crystal's mom asked.

"It's Psychic Angel, and it was no problem, mom-I mean ma'am." Crystal took off after the lorry again.

"What a strange girl." Crystal's mom said before driving off.


	29. S&S 29: The Lounge Saga

The Lounge Saga: Chapter 29 – The Lounge HQ

On the highway, the others were still fighting while avoiding cars, keeping up at a steady speed. Crystal caught up to the lorry and dropped down onto the roof where Amber and Dizi were a few feet away from each other.

"Alright, I'm here to help out." Crystal said as she arrived.

Amber stepped close to her and tripped her, Dizi then kicked her sending her flying back and into the road. Crystal rolled out the way as a car came towards her. "What on earth was that for?"

Amber and Dizi both laughed for a few moments. "Let's continue." Amber said after she stopped laughing.

Amber jumped towards Dizi and tried to kick him while Dizi blocked it. Amber moved right onto the roads and landed on the street with one hand as Dizi jumped off the roof towards her. Amber shot a beam of energy which Dizi avoided by moving left and pounded the ground. Pieces of the ground came up in random places behind the lorry, preventing some of the traffic behind from getting through. Amber back flipped and then curled into a ball as she spun multiple times. Amber bounced off the side of a car with both feet and flew towards Dizi, she tackled him and they went through the side of the lorry, creating a big hole.

Near the hole, Sonny and HCD were attacking each other. Sonny kicked him in the stomach, HCD then punched him in the face. Sonny quickly countered with an elbow to the face, HCD stumbled back a few feet and threw a pill which hit Sonny, knocking him into the air. Mads shot a cable which hit the side near Sonny, Sonny grabbed onto the cable and spun round and then hit HCD with a downward kick.

Visualpun punched Mads while he was distracted and he landed near the back of the truck. Mads threw a few bombs which Visualpun evaded by running up the wall and back flipping.

The lorry soon slowed down and entered the drive-thru of a fast food restaurant called the Blue Bomber. Jawo' drove up to a speaker box as everyone stopped fighting, wondering where they were. SA2 was on the other end of the speaker box.

"Why are we at a fast food restaurant?" Shade asked.

"I'm hungry." Jawo' replied.

"Can I take your order?" SA2 asked on the speaker box.

"Yeah, sure." Jawo' stuck his head out the window. "Any of you guys want anything?"

"I'll have the Knuckle sandwich." Mads said. "I haven't tried it yet."

Amber poked her head into the window from the roof. "I'll just have a chaos soda."

"I'll have some radical fries." Visualpun said.

"What's so radical about those fries?" Dizi asked.

"I have no idea."

"Dizi, you want anything?" Jawo' asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

Jawo' quickly turned his attention to the speaker box. "Ok, we'd like some radical fries, a knuckle sandwich, a chaos soda, and an E-burger. All regular please."

They came to the pay window shortly after and picked up the food, Jawo' paid for the food with a credit card. Jawo' parked the lorry in the car park and they had their food while the others sat and waited. Crystal flew by the fast food place and looked around, scratched her head and then flew off further down the road.

"So how bout them pills?" HouseCallDoc asked.

"The pills hurt." Sonny responded.

Mads took out his knuckle sandwich and looked at it. The sandwich looked like Knuckles hand with the two sharp points coming from the burger itself.

"Wow, this looks just like his hand, in burger form." Mads said in amusement.

"Just hurry up and eat it." Visualpun responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it, but the fist is just pure win."

"Would you just eat the fist?" Shade yelled.

"Ok, I'll eat it now, but its still win."

A few minutes later, they started driving down the road again while fighting each other. They soon drove into another part of the city and down one road. At the back of the lorry, HCD hit Sonny with an exploding pill; he flew back and hit Mads as Visualpun jumped out the way. As they both landed near the edge, Visualpun kicked them off the lorry.

On the top of the lorry, Amber spun round and tried to hit Dizi with the back of her fist, Dizi blocked it and kicked her back, making her fall off the lorry. As Shade was still fighting Jawo' at the front, Dizi climbed down and held him still with both arms, then Jawo' kicked him out of the lorry.

A short while up ahead, they stopped by a grey building. Visualpun, HCD and Dizi quickly carried out most of the sprite while Jawo' opened the door and entered, the others quickly followed him.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads arrived at the door a minute later and read a sign above it which said "Welcome to the Lounge HQ".

They all stood there for a few moments and then Mads spoke. "So are we going in or what then?"

"I'm ready when you guys are." Amber said as she shrugged.

Sonny turned round to Mads. "So Mads, about the suit-"

"Ahh, that, Rush gave it to me recently. I'd been asking him all week if he could make me one of these suits and he finally did. It's got a blaster cannon on the right hand, as you can see. The belt has bombs in the pouches, and it has extension cables on the wrist to like hook onto stuff."

"Well it's nice to have you working with us." Sonny said.

"By the way, where's Crystal?" Shade asked.

Amber slowly turned around and smiled. "She might have slipped up on some work and had to go finish it. But enough of that, let's get the sprite back and be done with this."

The four of them entered the Lounge HQ to see several rooms, leading into other rooms without any doors in the open area. They walked past the rooms and then went up some stairs.


	30. S&S 30: The Lounge Saga

The Lounge Saga: Chapter 30 – Lounge Logic

Crystal was somewhere outside standing on a tall pillar. She looked around for a few moments and then sighed. "Great, how am I gonna find these guys. I can't believe Amber tripped me up and got rid of me, when I find them I'm gonna punch her in the face!"

Back at the Lounge HQ, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were walking through various rooms on the second floor and came to a small room with a steel door a bit ahead of them. Jawo', Dizi, HCD and Visualpun were in a neon blue security room. Jawo' and Visualpun stood up, watching the cameras.

"Are you sure they won't be able to get in?" Visualpun asked.

"I'm sure, that there is reinforced steel." Jawo' replied.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads walked forward until they were a few feet from the door.

"After this is over I gotta get back to watching my anime." Sonny said.

"Just watching random ones, huh?" Mads asked.

"Yeah. I might try for one of those magical girl animes next, with the powerful skills and stuff."

"Nice choice." Mads said as he gave him a thumbs up.

Amber smiled. "Pfft, forget that magical girl nonsense." Amber covered her right arm with fire and punched the door down with ease. "My power is the real deal."

"We weren't talking about your power." Mads replied. "And how did you do that so easily?" He asked.

"Training at 25x earth's gravity makes a lot of things easier."

"You've been pushing yourself a bit harder recently."

"The best never slow down. Anyway, let's get moving." Amber said as she walked on. The others followed.

In the control room, Visualpun looked at Jawo', Jawo' then turned towards him moments later. "How was I meant to know she was that strong?"

Visualpun sighed. "Try the traps then."

"Sure, a bit of Lounge Logic will do the trick."

Shortly after walking past the door, the four of them came to two different path and stopped by the intersection.

"They might have gone different ways here." Shade said as he crossed his arms.

"So two of us will go down a different path, right?" Mads asked.

"Exactly." Shade replied as he nodded.

"Alright, Mads and I will go left." Amber said.

Sonny turned to Shade and smiled. "Care for a race to the end?"

"You're on." Shade said as he smiled back.

Sonny and Shade quickly rushed down the left path as Amber and Mads stood in the same spot.

After a few moments, Mads finally spoke. "Yeah, see you at the end then…"

Back at the cinema, Max, Ruby and the third person were watching "Yo Momma". Omochao and Big the Cat were on the screen and came to a cliff on a grassy field.

Omochao turned to Big. "Get your fat ass up that cliff!"

"No u." Big replied.

"Yo momma." Omochao responded without hesitation.

Max was sitting down with popcorn in his hand; Ruby was to the right of him while the other boy was on the left.

"Could I get some popcorn?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Max said as he gave him the packet and then looked at the screen. "This here is one of my friends from school, his name is Danny."

Ruby looked at him. "Max, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody, just thought I'd say that for no reason." He replied as he shifted his eyes left and right.

Back at the Lounge HQ, Sonny and Shade were running along the right path. They soon came to a big construction room with escalator's and machines which tried to crush them as they ran across the area. They soon entered a lift which stopped a bit higher up and ran along the path before making it out of the room.

Amber and Mads were walking down a hallway with many doors on both sides. They stopped as Jawo' began to talk on a speaker box, a few feet above them.

"It seems we have intruders. You like marshmallows, right?" Jawo' said as many marshmallow humanoid creatures came out of different rooms and towards them.

Amber and Mads both shrugged. "They're alright."

Amber ran towards a few and spun in a circle, covering herself with fire as she approached the monsters and went right through a few of them. Mads jumped up and kicked ones head off, then fired a blast of energy through two of them at the same time. From Mads direction, one of the monsters ran towards Amber. Amber turned around as it was ten feet away from her and fired a fireball. The marshmallow monster jumped out the way and it hit Mads hair, setting it on fire.

Mads looked up to see his hair was on fire and then ran around in circles. "Holy crap! Put it out!"

"I could evaporate it if you'd stop moving." Amber replied as she watched him run about.

In another area, Sonny and Shade entered a clear blue room with several bags of sprite in the middle of the room.

"It's likely it's a trap." Sonny said.

"If Crystal was here she could have just used her psychokinesis on it." Shade said.

"Well I'm going for it anyway." Sonny said as he ran ahead. "Be ready to strike any minute now."

"I'm always ready." Shade responded.

Sonny ran up to the bags and grabbed them. After a few moments he looked around. "Odd, I was sure there would be a trap."

A black hole in the ground opened up several feet behind Sonny. Visualpun popped out and aimed the laser cannon at Sonny.

"Sonny, behind you!" Shade shouted as he pointed.

Sonny dropped to the ground as Visualpun fired, avoiding the shot by a few inches.

"Damn laser dodging reflexes!" Visualpun shouted as he shook his fist.

Shade fired a chaos spear at Visualpun who popped back into the hole and disappeared. Jawo' appeared from another black hole a few feet behind Shade and kicked him forward. Shade spun and landed on his feet then turned towards Jawo'.

"I'm sure you want me to explain the holes, huh?" Jawo' asked.

"I'm sure a lot of people would like to know." Sonny said as he stood up and looked at the screen.

"You see, there are things called lounge holes all over this place, they lead to different parts of the area here. Think of it as chaos control, except your transportation is using holes to get to areas."

Seconds later, an explosion was seen from the side wall as Amber and Mads entered the room. "We thought we'd take a shortcut." Mads said as they entered.

Jawo' sighed. "You can keep the sprite if you fix that wall."

"Fo realz?" Mads asked.

"Fo realz. We just needed it to make up for costs. But I've got a solution to that now." Jawo' looked up at a camera. "Loungers, you listening?"

"Yeah, we're listening." Dizi replied.

Jawo' cleared his throat. "We'll set up an arena and have people pay to watch us continue our fight; it shouldn't take too long to recover our slight losses."

"Maybe that would have worked if you didn't steal the sprite." Shade responded.

"You're right. Then just take the sprite."

"If you insist." Sonny said as he picked up two bags. Amber and Mads picked up the rest.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Jawo' said as he opened up another lounge hole in front of them. They entered the lounge hole and arrived at the exit. They then left, carrying the bags.

"Now, let's get the sprite back to that place in the city." Shade said.

"Then carry one of the bags and fly there using your air shoes." Sonny said.

Shade took one bag off Sonny so they were all carrying one. Crystal arrived as they were about to leave and floated down to them. "There you guys are, it's about time I found you." Crystal then looked over at Amber. "And I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Enough with your empty threats, just help with the stuff here." Amber said. "Pick up that sprite lorry using your psychokinesis and follow us back to the city. You can do that right?"

"Yeah, I can do it…but then I'm gonna kick your ass!"

After a few moments, Crystal lifted up the lorry using her psychokinesis and the five of them set off. Sonny held onto Amber's foot as they flew across the sky and towards the city. They shortly arrived back in the city where the lorry driver was still knocked out. Crystal dropped the lorry slowly to the ground; the others then put the sprite in the back.

"Another job well done." Sonny said as they finished.

"I barely got to do anything." Crystal sighed.

"You'll have a chance to soon enough." Mads said.

Crystal looked up at him. "By the way, how were you able to help out without any powers?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask myself." Amber said.

Mads quickly explained the things Rush said to him. "Now that this is over, let's go."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, let's go round Mads house, he's got food."

Amber stroked her chin. "Yes, Sonny speaks wise words."

"So it's agreed we all go to Mads house." Shade said, looking around. "Even though me and Sonny pretty much live there."

Everyone nodded, Sonny then stepped ahead of the others. "In this little world of happiness and care, there are fond memories to cherish and share, even though we aren't getting paid, we're still in the world…of Sonny and Shade."

The area was quiet for a short while, besides the sound of footsteps from people on the street. Amber then looked over at Crystal. "DDR?"

"You're on." Crystal responded as she nodded.

Crystal and Amber ran on ahead of the others. Shade slowly walked on while Sonny and Mads remained in the same spot. "Aren't we gonna take the suits off?" Mads asked.

"We'll do that later." Shade said as he kept walking.

Mads quickly ran in the same direction as the others. Sonny then turned around. "I don't even get any comments on my poem? Geez." Sonny quickly ran after them.

Back at the Lounge, Jawo' entered the control room where the other Loungers were.

"Jawo', why did you just give back the sprite?" HCD asked.

"To get those guys off our cases. I happen to know of another lorry in another town which will be coming in an hour from now. If we move now we should be able to make it."

Visualpun smiled. "Good work Jawo', alright, let's move out."

The Loungers jumped into a lounge hole a bit ahead, left the Lounge HQ and travelled up the street.

Meanwhile, on the island Raizor Blaid landed on, he had finished making a red motorboat. He carried some suitcases in the boat and then jumped in. The four robots jumped in afterwards and the boat took off.

"Finally, let's make our way back now." Raizor said as they shortly left the island.

"That island was pretty nice." The blue robot said.

"Yeah." The yellow robot responded. "I also made another emerald replica." He said as he took it out.

"Overall, I guess it was a nice island, and not as deserted as I thought." Raizor said.

They soon passed a big ship as they travelled across the sea. The five of them then looked at the ship.

"We have all the time in the world, so let's have some fun." Raizor said as he smiled. He then turned the boat around and sped towards the ship.


	31. S&S 31: Fire X Saga

There was a reason why Ice X came before Raizor Blaid; anyway I'll be making quite a lot of change from this point, hopefully good ones. By the way, the beginning was a reference to another anime I thought I'd just throw in there, and Italics means someone is thinking...yeah.

Songs used:

A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup (Pumpkin Hill) – Sonic Adventure 2  
Character Select – Sonic 3

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 31 – Fun at the Beach

It was two weeks after the events of the Loungers attempting to make off with the sprite lorry. It was 11:00am on Sunday, at Crystal's house she had just recently woken up, the sun was shining through her window as she lay in bed looking at the window.

"_I was just supposed to be an ordinary second year high school student, _

_But on one special day a small meteorite changed everything. _

_What I received was a new experience of life, _

_And what I gained was psychokinetic powers._" She thought to herself as she lifted her right hand and covered it with psychokinetic energy.

"_Was the path which led me to this supernatural power just a coincidence, or was it fate? I'm not quite sure right now, but…_"

Crystal sat up, then looked at the screen and smiled. "The Fire X Saga will now begin!"

"Crystal, who are you talking to?" Crystal's dad yelled.

"No-one, dad." She yelled back.

At Mads house, he and Amber were up in his room, playing a game. Sonny and Shade were in his living room watching TV, while Sonny was drinking a can of chaos soda. Amber and Mads soon came downstairs, and into the living room. As they entered, on the TV screen it showed Knuckles walking slowly through Pumpkin Hill from Sonic Adventure 2 while someone played a piano in the background. After five seconds the camera zoomed in on him.

"You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles, and we're at Pumpkin Hill, you ready?" He said before pointing at the screen.

"I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep." He said before bending his knees slightly. "Down at Pumpkin Hill I gotta find my lost piece."

"I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet." He said as he pointed at his feet, he then took out the Master Emerald. "The great emerald's power allows me to feel."

"I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere." He said as he looked left and right. "I'm gonna hold my head cause I have no fear." He continued as he put the emerald away and looked up.

"This probably seems crazy, crazy! A graveyard theory." He said as he walked past a graveyard. A ghost then slowly approached him from the right and stopped a few feet away as he said, "A ghost tried to approach me and got leery."

"I asked him a question and he vanished in a question." He said as he pointed at the ghost, then it disappeared. "I'm walking through valleys, crying pumpkin in the alley." He said as he walked by someone with a pumpkin for a head, crying by a tombstone.

"Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me." He said as many pumpkins came out and surrounded him. "Had to back 'em up with a fist, metal, crackle!" He said as he punched one, spun and hit another one, and then slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a shockwave.

"I'm hearing someone saying, "you a chicken, don't be scared!" it had to be the wind cause nobody wasn't there." He said, looking around.

It then showed a scene of Knuckles slowly climbing up a wall to a path up ahead. "I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall." Knuckles then jumped off and flipped, then glided towards the wall. "And then I started to fly, went in deeper!" He said as he dug in through the wall.

It then cut to another clip of him walking. "Let it get to me?" He said as he pointed at himself and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna creep." He said before bending his knees again slightly.

He repeated the song for another twenty seconds until just the tune and the piano were heard in the background. During the intermission, it showed clips of Knuckles punching pumpkins, running through graveyards, and Knuckles breakdancing to the beat.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were still watching. "Epic." They all responded at the same time.

Shade then looked over at Mads. "When did you say we were going to the beach?"

"In about two hours. It's one of those places where most characters seem to randomly meet up like it was planned, but it's really just random with not much explanation."

"Was that a reference to something?" Amber asked.

"It's a reference to a lot of things."

"So where are your parents anyway, Mads?" Sonny asked.

"They're at the supermarket."

"I don't see what's so super about that market." Amber said as she shook her head.

Mads shrugged. "Crystal is coming, right?"

"Of course, the main characters should always be involved."

"What?" The hedgehogs and Mads replied.

"Never mind, she'll be there."

Nearly two hours later, Crystal was playing a game in her room called "Pure Ownage" while sitting on her bed. She had a pink backpack near her. On the screen she was playing as SA2 and fell into a hole filled with spikes in a small room. "Darn." She said as the game over screen appeared.

She turned off the game and picked up the backpack, then left her room and ran downstairs to the front door then opened it. "Just going out for a while, bye." She said before closing the door. She rushed over to Mads house and got there ten minutes later as Amber and Mads were getting in a red car. Mads mom and dad were at the front. She got into the back and shut the door.

"Good morning, Crystal." Mads mom said as she got in the car.

"Hello Mrs. Andersen." Crystal replied.

"Are we ready to go now?" Mads dad asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Mads replied.

Mads dad began to drive off down the street moments later. Crystal looked at Mads. "So where's Sonny and Shade, aren't they coming?" She asked quietly.

"They said they'd make their own way there, since my parents still can't see them yet." Mads replied quietly.

In a grassy field, which looked like Green Hill Zone, Sonny and Shade were running across a bridge next to a waterfall. They came to a high ledge with curved walls to the left and right. They stopped near them.

"Hey Shade, watch this." Sonny said before running up the wall. He slowly ran along it while ascending, he jumped, flipped and landed on the higher ledge.

"Pfft, show-off." Shade quickly jumped onto the left wall, then to the right wall, and then back flipped twice and landed on the higher ledge. He then skated backwards as he continued moving.

Sonny smiled and quickly ran after him. "Heh, and you said I was showing off."

Back in the city, Crystal, Amber and Mads were still on their way to the beach. Crystal looked out the window as they drove.

"_And so, on a day where almost everyone seems to have free time, we're setting off to do stuff at the beach. Most of our friends and such will be meeting up there as well; overall it should be a pretty good day." _

Amber looked over at her. "Crystal, stop thinking to yourself, you're hogging the spotlight."

They soon arrived at the beach in a car park area, Crystal, Amber and Mads then hopped out of the car. Mads grabbed a black bag before closing the door. They waved goodbye and then drove off. Crystal and Amber looked at Mads as they left.

"Dad has gotta go take care of some things at the office." Mads said.

Crystal and Amber nodded; they then walked onto the sandy area. They met Melissa and Polly, sitting on a blue towel. Melissa wore a black bikini outfit while Polly wore light blue.

"Hi guys." Melissa said as they came towards the area.

"Hey." The three of them responded. Mads looked around for a few moments. "Have you seen Sonny and Shade around?" He asked.

"I don't think they're here yet." She replied.

"I gotta get my stuff ready for when they come." He said before walking off with the black bag.

"I've gotta go change into my bikini outfit in a bit." Amber said.

"Have you got stuff for me?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I got stuff for you as well." Amber looked at a guy with brown hair, wearing black trunks walk past them. "See you guys in a bit." Amber ran up to the guy and walked beside him. "Did you know you look really good in trunks?"

Various people were doing different things around the beach. Mike was about to eat a sandwich which was taken by Jason as he ran past him. Jared somehow built a sand replica of himself while Jade made a baseball bat, made of sand and smashed it to pieces.

Amber soon came rushing up to the area Crystal, Melissa and Polly were sitting at, wearing a red bikini outfit with her blue ribbon taken off. "Crystal, wear this." She said as she took out a blue swimsuit.

Crystal looked at it for a few moments and then looked at Amber. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Amber replied as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Just put it on."

"I'm on to you, you're planning something." Crystal quickly got up and ran off, Amber then chased her seconds later. "It's not a trick!" Amber yelled as she chased her.

Melissa shook her head in disappointment as they ran off. Later, Crystal finally put on the blue swimsuit as Melissa and Polly were playing beach volleyball. Mads was sitting near the area, drawing something in a notebook. Amber and Kyle were near the area, Kyle had blue trunks on and had Amber in a headlock. Amber hit Kyle in the crotch and flung him over her shoulder to the ground. Kyle curled up and rolled around in pain.

"Now that was just cold." Mads said as he looked up. "Going for the nuts is cruel."

"Hello? This is me we're talking about here."

"She's got a point." Crystal said, pointing at Amber.

Jessica rushed over to the area moments later wearing a white and blue striped bikini outfit. "Crystal, there you are, we've still got business to settle."

"Not now Jessica, one, we're wearing swimming outfits, two, I still don't understand this hatred you have against me, and three, I don't feel like fighting in swimming outfits. Did I also mention we're in swimming outfits?"

Sonny and Shade came rushing up to the area while Sonny was waving. They ran up to Mads who noticed them as they got close. "There you guys are." Mads said as he stood up. "Where have you guys been?"

"We took a wrong turn earlier." Shade said. "Anyway, let's go do the thing before it's too late." Sonny and Mads nodded, and then the three of them rushed off while the others raised an eyebrow.

Sonny, Shade and Mads ran to the middle of the beach and Mads put the bag down. He then took out a bunch of instruments and called Jason over. Jason put down a small tray a few feet in front of them.

Mads and Jason started playing the Sonic 3 Character Select theme as Sonny and Shade started dancing. As it started, they did a punch combo and finished with an uppercut, then did another and swung down, and then another, finishing with an uppercut, ground punch, and then a kick. They repeated it again, finishing after seventeen seconds with a combo of kicks.

For the next seventeen seconds, they jumped shortly off the ground, curled into a ball and then moved left and right a few feet after hitting the ground. People crowded around the area, throwing nickels into the tray and watching them as they danced. Others watched from a distance, including Melissa and Polly who had recently stopped their game.

After thirty-five seconds into the beat, Sonny and Shade repeated the same dance they were doing at the beginning. At forty three seconds, Sonny and Shade slid to the right and performed an uppercut, ground punch, and then a kick. They then quickly slid to the right and did the same. They continued doing so for a short while.

The ground suddenly started to shake as a giant robot rose from the sea. It was silver and had the 'RB' symbol on its chest. Its hands contained laser cannons in the centre of the palms and missile launchers strapped to its shoulders. It had a glass sphere at the top where Raizor Blaid was sitting in the control room. He was wearing a blue leather suit with the 'RB' symbol in the top right corner of the torso. He wore a cape which was red on the inside and black on the outside, which also had the 'RB' symbol on it.

"Hello citizens, the great evil genius, Raizor Blaid is back!" He shouted as he walked onto the beach.

Sonny and Shade ran towards the robot and stopped twenty feet away from it.

"Hi there, Raizor Blaid." Sonny said as he waved. "Just recently got back?"

"Actually, I got back like a week and a half ago; I've just been quite busy lately. Surprisingly, that island I landed on wasn't deserted. There was a whole race of people living there with shops and such. I got this new outfit there as well, you like it?"

"The cape makes it look even better." Shade said.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Raizor said as he nodded. "All right people, check this out." Raizor quickly swung his right hand, making his cape flow in the wind while saying, "Whoosh!"

"Oh my god, he's so sexy." One of the girls on the beach said quietly.

Raizor Blaid raised one of the robots fists. "I haven't got all day, so let's get started."

Raizor fired a big beam of energy at the ground for the palm of the robot's hand. Sonny and Shade moved about, avoiding the beam. Crystal flew into the area, wearing her team outfit and grabbed two boys before the beam hit the area. Raizor started firing missiles after a short while. Sonny kicked one back at him which stopped a few inches before it hit him. Jessica shot a bolt of electricity which hit the missile and blew it up, damaging the robot. Raizor moved ahead a bit and slammed the robot's fist into the ground. Sonny and Shade moved out the way as he did so and ran up the arm, and then quickly spin attacked the top.

Kyle looked at Amber as this was going on. "Shouldn't you be helping?"

Amber glanced back at him. "Shouldn't you?"

Kyle shrugged. "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure." Amber replied as they both began to walk off.

Meanwhile, Raizor charged up another beam from the palm of the robot's hand. He fired it at the ground, moving from left to right. Sonny and Shade jumped up at the same time, spun and threw a Sonny Wind and Chaos Spear at the same time. The attacks hit at the same time, causing a lot of damage. The robot moved back a few feet several moments later.

"I see you guys have improved." Raizor said. "Seems I'll have to improve as well." The robot started hovering off the ground and into the air. "I'll be seeing you soon, hedgehogs." Raizor turned around and flew off across the sea.

Mads ran up to Sonny and Shade in his team outfit. "Alright, I'm ready to go, where's Raizor?"

"Raizor just left." Sonny replied.

"Darn…"

An hour later, it was time to leave the beach as Mads parents arrived. Crystal was standing by the sea as the others were over by the car. Amber called over to her; she then turned around and walked towards the car. As she walked along the sand, she eventually saw a message in the sand which read, "Darker times are ahead…" Crystal raised an eyebrow, and then ran towards car. They took off moments after Crystal got in the car.


	32. S&S 32: Fire X Saga

Now here's the part where I partly copy some of the script off another show, but change a lot of things…

Songs used:

3 Black Noises – Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 32 – Warning from the Future

Early the next morning, somewhere in an alley a portal opened up. A young girl jumped out of the portal, it then closed moments later. She had dark brown hair with a yellow ribbon tied into pigtails. She wore Crystal's battle suit, but it was partly scratched and her pupils were Indigo. The mysterious girl left the alley and ran left.

Some time later, Mads was looking through his closet, getting ready for school while Sonny and Shade were on his PC, watching an anime. Shade had a clipboard in his hand.

Sonny stroked his chin. "You know what's weird about these magical girl animes? They seem to have pretty long transformation sequences, and if you counted the amount of time they take throughout a whole series, it could equal to about an episode or two."

"Indeed." Shade said as he took down notes while nodding.

"Plus, why do they always start off naked in the transformations?"

Mads poked his head out of the closet. "Why not?"

"Indeed." Shade said as he took down more notes.

"Well I'll be going now." Mads said as he approached the door. "Laters." He continued as he left the room.

"Bye." Sonny and Shade replied.

At Amber's house, Amber was in the kitchen with Max and Ryan. Max was making a ham sandwich, Ryan was sitting down at the table and Amber was sitting on the counter.

"So Ryan, you played that Pure Ownage game?" Max asked.

"You mean the ninja game? Amber showed me it."

"Sure did." She nodded. "Crystal told me about the game in the first place, what do you think about Crystal?"

"I think she's a nice person and a good influence on you."

"I don't need influence." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think she's hot." Max said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Quiet you." Amber replied. "I gotta get going, peace." Amber said before quickly leaving the house.

As Crystal was leaving her house and walking down the street, the mysterious girl who wore Crystal's battle outfit began to follow her. As Crystal walked down one street she stopped suddenly and tunred around as the mysterious jumped into an alleyway. Crystal raised an eyebrow and kept on walking. She looked back a few more times on the way to Smal High, while the mysterious girl avoided being seen.

Shortly after, they were in class. Crystal was sitting down at a desk. Mads was a bit to the left and Amber was near the front of the class. She walked up to Crystal as she sat at her desk.

"Hey Crystal, what's up?" Amber asked.

"Not much. I had a strange feeling someone was following me today on the way here."

"Good for you. I haven't seen you on L.O.L lately."

"I know, there's this quest I can't do, and I've seemed to give up on it. I have to save someone in a castle, I make it like halfway up and start fighting some guys, and then suddenly my health starts going down until I finally die!"

Mads moved closer. "How did that happen?"

"A Wizard did it." Crystal replied.

"By the way, I'm gonna go hunting for enemies to raise my level later, care to join me Amber?" Mads asked.

"Yeah, sure. What level are you now?"

"I'm level 42 with 1337 exp to go till level 43."

"I'm level 33, I gotta upgrade."

"Indeed." Mads said as he nodded.

"I'm level 57." Crystal said.

"You spend too much time leveling up." Amber replied.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Amber turned around to Jade who was sitting behind Crystal. "Yo, Jade, what you drawing?"

"My Dragon icon." She replied as she kept drawing.

The area was quiet for a few moments.

"It's on the shirt I'm wearing."

Crystal, Amber and Mads all nodded slowly as they noticed. Jade then carried on drawing.

Later at lunch, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Jason, Melissa, Polly and Jared were sitting at one table.

"Darn, one more person and it would have been a full table." Mads said.

"Hey Jared, where's Jade?" Amber asked. "Is she cutting herself?"

"She's in the library." Jared replied.

"So she's cutting herself?"

"No."

At the wall on the right, the mysterious girl appeared at the window. Seconds later she ducked as Crystal stared at the window.

"What's up, Crystal?" Melissa asked.

"I thought I saw someone at the window."

"Need some attention, huh?" Amber asked as she got up. She walked up to a table a bit ahead full of boys and sat down. "So Gentlemen, Crystal, what do you think of her?"

"Palm to forehead." Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead. "Does she normally do these random things?" She asked as she turned to Jason.

"Occasionally."

At Mads house, Sonny was writing something down on a clipboard, while sitting on Mads bed while Shade was drinking lemonade.

"What you writing?" Shade asked.

"Another one of those poems, you know, like the one I did when we fought those guys from the Lounge."

Shade thought for a second. "Oh, that, yeah, stop doing those."

"No u."

Back at Smal High, Crystal, Mads and DJ were at Amber's locker.

"So why are you two waiting here?" DJ asked.

"Amber said to wait for her here, for what? I have no idea." Mads said.

Amber came walking towards them a minute later. A young boy was walking by her side. He had black flippant hair (just reading it off the place I found the hair) and green pupils. He wore a black Radicool Chill trim top and black jeans. He was wearing blue Aero-D sneakers.

"Crystal, this here is Kevin." Amber said pointing at him. "Kevin, this is Crystal." She then said, pointing at Crystal.

"Hi." Kevin said.

"Hi." Crystal replied.

The area was then silent; Amber then looked at Mads and DJ and coughed.

DJ looked at his watch. "Man, look at the time, I gotta breeze, laters." He said before leaving.

Amber and Mads moved a bit down the hall while Crystal and Kevin stood in the same place.

"So I heard you like video games." Kevin said.

"I love video games!" Crystal replied. "I got that game, Pure Ownage a few days ago, it's great."

"Pure Ownage? I love that game!"

Crystal and Kevin walked down the hallway and around the corner. Amber and Mads then moved back to Amber's locker.

"Isn't that great? I knew those two would get along." Amber said.

"Well, she likes video games, who doesn't like video games?"

"Some girls don't particulary like video games."

Mads put his hand to his left cheek. "Blasphemy!"

"Tis true." Amber said as she nodded.

Meanwhile, at Mads house Sonny was still on the bed while Shade was walking around, becoming impatient.

Shade stamped his foot down. "That's it! This is a load of bull! We've barely appeared in this chapter at all, why is that? The story is called Sonny and Shade, not Crystal and Amber, but Sonny and Shade!"

"Chill dude, the time will come." Sonny responded.

Sonny and Shade heard footsteps coming up and hid under the bed. Mads dad entered the room to see no-one; he looked around for a few seconds and then left the room. After several moments, Sonny and Shade crawled out from underneath the bed.

"You should try to keep your voice down." Sonny said. "And don't stomp around."

"Whatever, let's just get back to watching those animes."

"That's more like it."

After school, Crystal was walking home with Kevin. When they got near her house, Kevin kept on walking while waving goodbye. The mysterious girl was hiding behind a trash can nearby. As Kevin left, her smile changed to a serious expression. "You can come out now."

The mysterious girl, seeming slightly shocked came out from behind the trash can, Crystal then turned around to face her. "So why have you been stalking me all day?"

The girl cleared her throat. "What I'm about to tell you is very important, so listen up. I am from six years in the future, where this world has been decaying and most buildings and such have been destroyed."

"This sounds incredibly dumb, yet the suit makes me actually believe it. So six years, huh? What caused this event then?"

"You remember the ice demon you thought a long while ago? The fire demon who destroys this world in the future is his older brother."

"That thing had a brother? Why does this stuff always happen to me…" Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead. She removed it a moment later. "So what happens to me in this future, and why are you wearing my suit?"

The mysterious girl suddenly hung her head in despair. "You and the others in the future were killed by Fire X; I kept the suit to remember you by."

"So who are you then?"

The girl slowly raised her head and smiled. "I'll give you clues to who I am."

Ten minutes later, they were still standing in the same place with the mysterious girl looking bored and Crystal being deep in thought.

"So…" Crystal slowly began. "I've known you almost all my life, you like to annoy me, we're closer than I think, you're 16 right now so you'd be 10 in this timeline…nope, can't think of anyone."

The girl put her palm to her forehead. "It's me, Ruby, your younger sister, from the future, it's not that hard to get."

"Actually, I got it after the first two minutes; I just wanted to mess with you."

"Oh…so you got the warning, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. Get better and stuff for when he comes. When will that be anyway?"

"In about four days."

"Four days? That's kind of a late notice, isn't it?"

"Well I only recently discovered how to travel back in time, and here we are."

"K, I'll contact the others, and inform them of this thing, so let's go inside."

Crystal and Ruby went inside Crystal's house. Ruby looked around as they entered. "It's been a very long time seen I've been here…"

"Your time is that bad, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Crystal phoned Amber and Mads house while Future Ruby waited in the garden. Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads soon arrived at Crystal's house.

"This had better be important." Shade said as they arrived. "I was in the middle of a pretty good anime, and your hairstyle seems to be very similar to one of the characters on the show, except she had black ribbon like things and blonde hair."

Crystal blinked for a few seconds. "Ok…anyway, listen, a troublesome ting had happen." (I did that on purpose)

"Troublesome?" They all responded.

"Come on in." Crystal said as she walked inside. "Ruby is in the garden playing with herself."

"Niiiice." Sonny, Amber and Mads all responded. Shade sighed and walked in ahead of them. When they entered the garden, Ruby and Future Ruby were far ahead, playing with a freesbee. "Ohhh…" Sonny, Amber and Mads all responded as they got what Crystal meant.

Crystal quickly explained about the things Future Ruby told her about. Ruby soon finished playing with Future Ruby and left. Future Ruby then walked over to the others. "So, any suggestions on what's the best solution?" Crystal asked.

Amber raised her hand. "I say we hand over Crystal and that other girl to this X guy, after all, it's those two he wants."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "Any good ideas?"

Sonny raised his hand. "I say we go find those emeralds again, and then go super on his ass when he gets here."

"That sounds so simple, it might actually work." Shade replied.

A red light suddenly started flashing on the suit Future Ruby was wearing. She pressed a button and Kat appeared on the screen.

"Crystal, is that you?" Kat asked.

Crystal leaned next to Ruby. "No, that's my sister from the future, wearing my outfit, it's a long story."

"I see, anyway, I looked up Atanok on Wikipedia and found some info."

Future Ruby quickly put a CD in a CD player right next to her and put on 3 Black Noises from Sonic Adventure 2 as Kat began speaking slowly.

"Long ago on one planet lived two different races, the demons and the atanoks. One day, one of the demons decided to launch an attack on the atanoks, in an attempt to completely control the planet. The atanoks soon struck back, resulting in more and more lives being taken. The demons started to gain a big lead in the battle, due to some elite fighters and as the atanoks numbers decreased, the easier it was to take them out. When things looked grim, the anatoks converted their powers into one meotorite and sent it into orbit; since they thought they'd give their powers to others, someday capable of vanquishing the demons."

Ruby turned off the CD player when it was ten seconds away from two minutes.

"But that still doesn't explain some things." Crystal said.

"All in due time." Kat said before cutting off the connection.

"Well we'd better get going now, see you tomorrow, Crystal." Amber said.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads waved goodbye and left. Crystal then turned to Ruby. "I should probably give you some clothes of mine; you can't wear that 24/7."

"Don't you wear those clothes 24/7?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say it…"

Crystal and future Ruby left and garden and went into the house.


	33. S&S 33: Fire X Saga

I seem to have a habit of uploading every three days, and it's quite ironic that I decide to mention this on chapter 33...

Songs used:

A New Venture – Sonic Rush Adventure

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 33 – Find the Emeralds

The next morning, Crystal woke up early and yawned. She then looked to her side to see the Future Ruby laying next to her.

"What happened to the things I gave you to sleep on the floor?" Crystal asked.

"The floor was too hard, this bed is much cosier."

Crystal jumped out of bed and took out her normal clothes. "Yeah, anyway, we've gotta do that thing after school, so be ready."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

Crystal left the room shortly afterwards. Later at school, Crystal was playing table tennis with Amber in a game room which was orange. Mads, Jason, Melissa and Polly were near the area, sitting on a bench. Mads and Melissa were playing a card game. Mads took two cards and put one faced down, and the other card facing up which had a Sonic image on it.

Melissa took one hand. "Ha ha! You're mine now!" Melissa put down a card which had a Metal Sonic image on it.

Mads held out his hand. "Not so fast!" He flipped over his second card to show an Eggman card. "You activated my trap card!"

Polly quickly moved back. "Trap card, oh no!"

Melissa dropped her cards. "Screw this, you win."

"Yays!" Mads exclaimed as he threw his cards into the air.

Crystal and Amber were still playing table tennis with Amber winning five games and Crystal winning one.

"You're pretty bad at this." Amber said.

"Shut up." Crystal replied.

"So how are you and that Kevin guy getting on?"

"Great, he's pretty cool. How come I had never met him before?"

"For one, he's in a different class, duh! And secondly, I didn't feel like it."

"Alright, so have Sonny and Shade started collecting those emeralds yet?"

"Probably, they said to meet them later at Otaku Universe, since it's the only place the writer can seem to remember at the moment. So how's that Future Ruby getting on?"

"She's doing fine; it's a shame about her time though. She also said to tell you, Future Max said hi."

"So Max is still alive in that time then? Why isn't he here?"

"She said he's a bit wounded right now and will recover shortly."

Mads walked up to them as Amber won another game. "It's time for flashbacks; remember when the IT teacher had something important to say? Which brings me to this flashback…"

It showed all the students in the class sitting down and talking. The teacher then walked in moments later (the one I described in chapter 8). "Alright students, I'm going to reveal something so incredibly awesome, it's going to blow your minds!"

Polly raised her hand. "You got us sugar?"

"No."

Amber raised her hand. "You agree with me that Crystal has bad fashion sense?"

"Hey!" Crystal responded.

"Nope." The teacher said, shaking his head.

Mike tried to raise his hand but was kicked out the way by Jason. "You're going to buy a gold chain from DJ?"

"Sweet!" DJ said as he sat up.

"No." The teacher replied.

"Aww…" DJ said as he slumped back in his seat.

"I will now reveal the awesome thing I just did which is, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance, by switching to Geico!"

Mads shook his head. "Some free box sets of Fullmetal Alchemist would have been a lot more awesome."

The flashback ended seconds later. "I still stand by my statement." Mads said.

Amber cleared her throat. "Since we're going through flashbacks, I'll go for one. I got plenty but I don't wanna bore, so I'll go with one."

It showed Amber sitting down at the kitchen in her house, drinking lemonade. Amber's mom walked in and sat down at the table. Amber turned to the side as her mom stared at her. She finally said something several moments later.

"Amber, are you doing anything important right now?"

"Not really." She replied, with her head still turned to the side.

"Good, then I can nag at you for five minutes."

"Wait a minute." Crystal said, interrupting Amber. "This really didn't happen, did it?"

"Nah, my mom just nags a lot so I thought I'd go for it. Anyway, the point that I was going to make is, my parents will be gone on Thursday night and all Friday so that gives me time to throw a party."

Mads shook his head. "Remember what happened at your last party?"

"You know that wasn't my fault, I told that guy not to divide by zero."

"What happens when you divide by zero?" Crystal asked.

"You don't wanna know." Amber and Mads both responded.

Because the writer didn't want to make this chapter incredibly long, he skipped a bunch of parts and got to the point where Crystal, Amber and Mads met Sonny, Shade and Rush at the HQ. Crystal also brought Future Ruby with them.

"Hi guys." Rush said as he greeted them. "It sure has been a while, huh? Anyway, Shade told me about the situation earlier today so we're almost done already. We just need three more emeralds. "

"You already found four?" Mads asked.

"Things always get done fast when I'm around." Sonny said. "Now let's hop in the ship and get going."

They all went to the ship room and jumped in the same ship they used to get to Raizor Blaid's base, and then took off down the underground path to towards the outside. Future Ruby thought for a second. "Wait, how does an underground path lead to an area to take off outside?"

Rush turned around. "It just does, we don't need any of your "logic" here."

They flew into the sky and soon began to fly over the sea; they soon passed SA2 who was riding a dolphin. Crystal then stood up and turned to Mads. She then took out a banjo and handed it to him. Mads started playing "A New Venture" from Sonic Rush Adventure as Future Ruby stood up. After a few moments, Crystal and Ruby started tap dancing to the beat while Sonny clicked his fingers. Crystal started singing the words as they both spun and hopped left and right slowly. Ten seconds later, they slid left and right while swinging their arms in the air. Mads stopped playing after 42 seconds. They all sat down again as Shade, Amber and Rush looked at them weirdly.

They soon landed in the middle of a forest area and got out. "Two emeralds seem to be around this area." Rush said. He handed one emerald radar to Amber. "You find one emerald while Sonny, Shade, Mads and me will find the other one."

"You have a second emerald radar now?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, don't ask."

"K, see you in a bit." Crystal said as Amber, Ruby and herself walked right into the forest.

Sonny, Shade, Mads and Rush walked left into a deeper part of the forest. On the others side, they soon approached a creaky bridge and began walking across it as Future Ruby looked around.

"The true beauty of this forest is amazing." Ruby said, awed by the sight.

Amber nodded. "Yeah, great, when are you gonna invite my future little brother?" Amber thought for a second. "Man, that sounded weird…"

"I'll bring him round sometime this week." Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah, you never explained how you travelled here in the first place." Crystal said.

"Oh right, well you see, you know about using chaos control with a chaos emerald, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, using chaos control with two different emeralds at the same time creates a rift through time, which can be used to go back and forward in time."

"Intriguing." Crystal suddenly fell through a part of the bridge moments later and landed in the water. Amber laughed as she fell in.

"This is no time for a swim, Crystal." Amber said, wagging her finger.

"Shut it. Now I gotta walk around like this."

"Chill, I'm a pyro, remember? I can warm you up."

"Oh, right."

Ruby looked at Amber. "Intended innuendo?"

"Indeed." Amber replied as she nodded.

Down the other path, Sonny and Shade were running through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and big puddles. Rush was on Sonny's back while Mads flew across the area with his jetpack on the suit. They soon came to a small river with lily pads going across it.

"I don't feel safe having to travel across this." Sonny said.

"It'll be fine." Rush replied.

Omochao suddenly flew over and landed next to them. "Hi, I'm Omochao! I'm here to help you!"

Shade walked over to Omochao and kicked him into the small river. "Alright, let's get moving."

Mads sighed. "This is getting dull; can't I go over to the girl's side?"

"No." The other three replied.

Soon after, they arrived at a small pond area containing many lily pads with a blue ultra emerald floating on a lily pad far ahead. Sonny jumped across a few of the lily pads, getting closer to the emerald. As he made it there, Raizor Blaid flew by in his hovering chair and grabbed the emerald. He hovered higher into the air and stopped several feet away.

"Hello again, Hedgehogs, Rush and…" Raizor quickly looked at Mads. "Who are you?"

"I haven't come up with a superhero name yet."

"Anyway, I'm here for the emeralds, so hand them over before I have to get serious."

"No can do." Shade responded. "We need them to defeat this demon that is apparently coming here in a few days."

"Fine, I'm getting serious." Raizor clicked his fingers and the water started to shake around the area Sonny was standing. He quickly moved back to the others. A big robotic yellow frog then rose from the water in the middle of the pond.

"What's its name?" Mads asked.

"Does it really need a name?" Raizor questioned him. "It's only gonna show up once, I don't even have that big of a role in this saga."

"True."

"Frog, attack!"

The frog opened its mouth and extended a long metal tongue, the others quickly moved out the way. Sonny jumped up and spin attacked it, knocking it back slightly. The frog hooked onto Sonny's foot moments later and began swinging him around the area. Shade jumped onto one lily pad and fired a chaos spear at the frog's metal tongue, making it drop Sonny.

Mads rushed towards the pond but tripped on a tree branch and fell in the water. Omochao landed near Rush as Mads fell in. "Press the A button to jump!" Rush threw Omochao at the frog which hit it and knocked the frog back.

Sonny landed near Shade and spun into a ball as Shade took out an ultra emerald. Sonny and Shade suddenly disappeared, seconds later big holes started appearing all over the frog's body as it became damaged. After a short while Shade appeared in front of it and kicked it up into the sky. Sonny curled into a ball and went right through it. It exploded in mid-air seconds later.

Raizor took out a notepad and pen then started writing in it. "Note to self, create a new robot with mad skills."

"Nice job, guys." Rush said as Sonny landed back on the ground.

Shade then took out the blue emerald which Raizor was holding. "We'll be leaving with this now."

"I'll let you keep your emerald, for now anyway." Raizor slowly turned around and flew off.

Mads climbed out of the pond seconds later. Rush looked over in his direction. "You're too late, he's gone."

"Darn. I haven't really done anything since those guys from the Lounge came; something always seems to stop me from helping out."

"I'm sure you've helped out more times." Shade said.

"Oh yeah? Remember that one day where those robbers knocked out the cable so you couldn't watch your anime? We went out there, I fell in a hole and someone filled it in until those guys were all taken care off."

"I have no idea who filled in that hole. Let's go, the others are probably at the ship now."

The four of them made it back quickly to find Crystal, Amber and Ruby at the ship.

"You guys find the emerald?" Rush asked.

"Yeah, we found it." Ruby replied. "It was in some tree branches."

"My radar doesn't seem to be picking up the last emerald; something is jamming the signal, so we may have to find it after I figure out what's wrong."

They all nodded in agreement and then jumped into the ship. It took off several moments later.

Somewhere in space, on another planet was a big spaceship shaped like a meteor. A slightly big, humanoid fire creature walked towards the ship from far away. The bottom half of his arms and hands were red while the top half was yellow. The top half of his torso was red while the bottom half as separated with a zigzag line and was yellow. His legs were yellow while his feet were red. His head was a big fireball with a flaming yellow hairstyle. On the back of his hands he had a black dragon symbol. His name was Fire X.

One tall fiery creature came out of the ship as Fire X approached it. "Master Fire X, it has been confirmed that your brother, Ice X has been destroyed. I checked my email just recently and found the message."

"Impossible, no being in the universe is strong enough to hurt my family."

"We had someone check out the planet, we only saw his spaceship. From some things which can't be mentioned, it seems he was beaten by two girls from earth. One had blonde hair and the second had black hair tied into pigtails, similar to that girl from that anime show, F-"

"Enough!" Fire X quickly moved past him and onto the ship. "The very thought of my brother being defeated by anyone from earth is ridiculous, there's no way anyone that strong exists on that planet. But regardless, let's go anyway. We can wipe out the race and do with the planet as we choose, and if what you say is true, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Fire X started up the spaceship; it then took off after a short amount of time.


	34. S&S 34: Fire X Saga

I've been thinking of doing something like this a while ago, although it wasn't really needed. Just to get a few small things out the way, and also for another reason, explained at some point below.

By the way, about the chaos cola thing. Just in case you didn't know, in Sonic Adventure 2, in mainly the city levels on billboards you would usually see one advertising chaos cola (or soda, whatever). Which was the idea to use it. Anyway...

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 34 - The Small Explanation Chapter

The next morning, since I can't be bothered to go through some morning procedures, it was break at Smal High and most people were outside on the field. Some people were playing a game of cricket on the field. Crystal and Kevin were sitting on a bench near the area, talking while Amber was lying on a fence across the area with her arms over her head. Jason walked over and also lay on the fence.

Jason took out a cigarette and lighted it. "Hey, what's up, Amber?"

"Nothing, just bored, Crystal has been with Kevin quite a lot now. I don't have much time to insult her now."

"Well you did do a good thing for once. So how's that pyro thing going for you?"

"It's cool. Super strength; controlling fire; what's not to like? Plus it gives me advantages like never being able to get cold, and warming myself up within seconds if I get wet."

"That last part had another meaning, didn't it?"

"Only if you want it to."

"Nice…"

DJ walked over with his sunglasses gone and stood next to Amber. "Sup homies?"

"Hey." Amber and Jason both responded. "Where are your sunglasses?" Amber asked.

"I took them off to stand out, because a partly ghetto attitude isn't enough."

"So you're not wearing sunglasses to stand out?"

"Yep."

"This would normally be the part where Crystal does her palm to forehead thing."

"Tru dat."

Mads walked over with a case of chaos soda and gasped as he saw Jason smoking. "Jason, how could you!"

"It's not what you think!" Jason said as he quickly put out the cigarette.

"I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore."

"Please! Give me another chance!"

"K." Mads said as he shrugged. "So who wants chaos soda?"

Amber, Jason and DJ all took one can. Mads took a can and lay on the fence next to Jason.

Mads took a sip. "Reminds me of some cartoon show."

"Yup." Amber replied before talking a sip.

Meanwhile at Mads house, Shade was watching something on the PC while Sonny was reading something on Mads bed. Sonny put down the piece of paper and looked up. "It's time."

Shade slowly spun round. "Indeed…time for what?"

"To call the meeting." Sonny walked over to the phone which was on a brown table and picked it up. After a few seconds he turned around to Shade. "So how do I use these things?"

Back at Smal High a bit later, Sonny called Mads mobile. Mads left for a moment as Sonny talked to him. He came back a minute later and lay on the fence again.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"It was Sonny, we got important business later."

Mads walked up to Amber and whispered something in her ear. She then walked up to Kyle who was on the field and said something. They started talking to each other using hand signals for a short while. Kyle then nodded and Amber walked off towards Crystal and Kevin sitting on the bench.

"I recently started playing that L.O.L game you told me about." Kevin said. "It's pretty good."

"I told you it would be. We still haven't met up yet on it though."

"I'm sure your character looks just as beautiful as you."

Crystal smiled at the comment and then they laughed a few seconds later. Amber stuck her head in between them. "Sorry to interrupt your "love fest" but I need to see Crystal for a moment."

Crystal and Amber walked a bit further away and started talking to each other using hand signals for a short while. Crystal then put her palm to her forehead and then walked onto the pitch and up to Jessica. "What do you want, Crystal?" Jessica said in an angry tone.

"Sonny and Shade, the two hedgehogs are organizing this group meeting thing for people with powers and such. It's about that demon we beat, you know, Ice X?"

"Oh, fine, I'll come. But don't get any ideas."

"I won't." Crystal said as she walked away from her. Crystal walked back to the bench and sat down.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

"Personal business."

On the field, Jared was up to bat and Jade was the pitcher. Jade threw and ball and Jared hit it into the air. Jared began running around the field. He approached the 2nd base which Melissa was at while Polly was at 3rd base and SA2 was at 4th base.

Melissa looked at Polly. "Aren't you gonna say anything random today?"

"Nope, today is Wednesday, remember?"

"Oh right."

Mike walked up to the fence Mads, Jason and DJ were at and stood there for a few seconds. As he opened his mouth to speak, Amber fly kicked him in the head as she shouted "Boot to the head!" knocking him over.

"But you're not wearing boots." Jason said.

"Quiet you."

"That sucker got owned." DJ said before taking a sip.

"I think he's knocked out." Mads said.

"Meh." Amber replied as she shrugged.

Moving on to some time later, Sonny and Shade were in a building near the HQ, the room's walls were light green while the carpet was red. Soon, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Jessica, Kyle, Zoom and Jawo' arrived at the place and sat down in chairs.

"So is everyone here?" Shade asked.

"Well the only one missing is the future Ruby, but she'll show up in a bit." Crystal said.

"Alright, let's get started. This was really Sonny's idea but since I'm more serious I'm going to claim it as my own. We have called you guys here today to clear the air a bit, since we just realized that in the script, we're a chapter shorter than we hoped, so we're gonna fill that hole with this small explanation thing."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shade then looked at Sonny. "Sonny, would you like to go first?"

"What's there to say? I was just a normal hedgehog before being hit by a beam of blue light, turning me into the hedgehog you see before you."

"Mutant hedgehog." Zoom blurted out.

"Mutant hedgehog." Sonny said angrily.

Suddenly, from the left side of the wall there was an explosion, creating a hole in the wall. Raizor Blaid floated in with a jetpack and a red laser cannon.

Amber pointed at the door towards the back. "Raizor, you weren't invited, the door is that way."

"Even if I wasn't, it seems most other people are here, so I have the right to be here."

Shade turned to Raizor. "So is there any past stuff you'd like to say?"

"There might be. Back in my high school years, a few years ago. In one class, I experimented on a hedgehog once, turning it blue at some point. There's a good chance, Sonny may be that hedgehog."

"Seriously?" Sonny asked.

"Seriously. You fell out of a window shortly after though."

"Nice." Sonny sat down in a chair. "So who's next?" Sonny then turned to Crystal. "How about we get the elementals out of the way? Crystal, you first, let's go deeper into the realm of Crystal."

Crystal narrowed her eyes at Sonny. "That better not have had another meaning. Anyway, I was walking home after being kept in detention for a food fight which Jessica started one day. I was walking through a park when one of the meteorites landed a minute away from me. I ran to the location and touched the rock, thus giving me the power of telekinesis."

"Interesting." Sonny said as he randomly pulled out some paper and a pen. "Amber?"

"My story is pretty much the same, except I wasn't held back from that food fight; I was just at some skateboarding park with DJ. But regardless, that food fight was pure win."

"Indeed it was." Mads said. "I got at least four pies that day."

"I got a pie…in the face." Kyle said.

Sonny wrote something on the paper. "Pies, intriguing…" He then looked up. "Zoom, you're next."

"Well first of all, I'm a porcupine, one meteorite just happened to land right near me and I touched it."

"I see, I see." Sonny said while nodding and playing a game of tic tac toe by himself.

"I'll go next." Jawo' said. "Well, as being a regular member of the Lounge, I have gained a few skills which can be used. Mainly melee fighting moves and reflexes. Chaos Control can really be activated by anyone as long as you know how."

Raizor sighed. "This isn't really getting anywhere."

Sonny quickly turned around and pointed at him. "No, you're not getting anywhere!"

"You're right, I'm not."

Kyle raised his hand. "I think I should go next. So here I was, in a graveyard with like dozens of zombies. I was owning their asses, left and right in melee combat. Then I get to the last one, he wore a red bandana. We had this badass staring contest, then he starts swinging, and I'm all dodging like "You can't touch this!" and he's all like "He's got the mad skills!" so I-"

Crystal quickly interrupted him. "This didn't really happen, did it?"

"Well duh. So anyway, food fight, park area, nuff said."

Shade looked at Jessica. "Looks like it's your turn."

"Fine." Jessica replied as she crossed her arms. "After that food fight thing, I took the bus home. On the way there, one of the meteorites landed in the city, which was the one I touched."

"And while we're at it, why do you hate me?" Crystal asked.

"Trust me; this isn't the place to discuss this. I don't even think we have enough time."

"Actually, Ruby hasn't showed up yet so we still have quite a lot of time." Shade said.

"Let's get down to the fighting please." Amber said.

"Hold on a second." Shade quickly said. "Something just came to me, about the meteorite thing. I remember one day a long while ago, I was outside throwing chaos spears across the sky as my creator stood a few feet away from me. I remember I threw a chaos spear at this giant rock high in the sky, resulting in it breaking up into dozens of little pieces."

"So you're responsible for giving everyone else their powers?" Raizor asked.

"I guess I am."

Sonny thought for a second. "Hold on a sec, what about me? I didn't touch any rock; I was hit by a beam of light."

"Yeah, one of the small pieces I threw a chaos spear at as it went down, so I caused that as well."

The area was silent for a few moments. Jawo' then said something. "Well let's all hear it for Shade!"

"Yeah!" Everyone except Raizor responded.

Future Ruby and Future Max walked in shortly afterwards. Ruby was now wearing a violet straight jacket, with a yellow shirt, a violet long skirt and white stockings. She also had black shoes. Max wore the same outfit as his younger version, but now had on a black jacket with flames at the bottom.

"Hi guys." Ruby said as they entered. "Max is here now as well."

"Hey brother." Amber said as she jumped up. Amber and Max hugged each other a few seconds later. "You've grown up quite a lot."

"It's hard not to in six years."

"By the way, Ruby, what does happen to all of us in your timeline?" Shade asked.

Crystal looked at her. "You don't have to if it upsets you…"

"No, it's alright." Ruby said. She then cleared her throat. "I can't remember much of what happened that day, since it's been like 6 years. All I know is, in my timeline, buildings are on fire, most places have been destroyed and all of you here have been killed by Fire X."

Everyone gasped except Mads and Sonny who was still playing himself in tic tac toe. Mads was thinking to himself. "_I wonder what I'd look like if I grew a beard, I bet I'd be really popular and all the girls would be all over me_…oh sorry, I mean "Gasp!"

Amber and Max stopped hugging and moved back. "So be sure to train and be ready, guys." Max said.

Sonny looked up. "So is there anything else that needs to be added."

The area was silent for a moment.

"Good, this meeting is now over."

Raizor flew off out of the hole in the wall seconds later. Everyone else slowly left afterwards.

Meanwhile, deep in space Fire X was heading towards earth in his spaceship. One of his minions looked on one of the screens in front of him and then turned around and called to Fire X who was higher up, sitting in a chair. "Fire X, there's a planet around here called Amigen, it appears to have an interesting energy source which may prove useful to us."

"Is that so? Change course then, taking out this planet first shouldn't take too long."

The ship turned to the left and flew off in that direction.


	35. S&S 35: Fire X Saga

Possibly the longest chapter so far, it's not _that_ long compared to some chapters, but is still kinda long regardless.

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 35 - Preparation for the Demon's Arrival, Part 1 

Early the next morning, at Crystal's house Crystal and Future Ruby were playing Pure Ownage. Crystal was playing as a red ninja while Ruby was playing as a blue ninja. Ruby had won seven fights while Crystal won one.

Ruby laughed as she won another fight. "You never were very good at video games."

"Shut up." Crystal said as she frowned. "So what are you gonna do for the day?"

"Well I can't stay here; I'll probably go meet Max in a bit."

"So has he also got fire powers now?"

"Yep. Just remember to be ready for Fire X."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Crystal got up and walked to the door. "See ya." She said as she walked out.

At Amber's house, Amber and Max were playing on a football table (or soccer table, whatever)

"So who was that guy yesterday with the jacket?" Max asked.

"It's better if you don't know, really, it is."

"I'll find out soon enough."

"It'll be a lot harder than you think."

Amber's mom and dad walked into the room wearing coats, Amber's mom wore a beige coat and Amber's dad wore a black coat.

"Amber, you already know we'll be gone for a few days." Her mom said.

"Gotcha."

"We'll be back late on Saturday; Ryan will be coming round later to check up on you."

"Got it."

"So where are you going to?" Max asked.

"That's personal info." His dad replied.

Amber's dad took out a suitcase which had half a dozen different guns in it. Amber's mom took out a magnum while Amber's dad took out a sniper rifle. They both nodded at each other and left. Amber and Max looked out the window as they waved and drove off and then shrugged.

Later at Smal High, it was lunch time and Amber, Mads, Jason, and Jared were sitting round one table. Melissa and Polly came over to the table and sat down.

Mads was eating a sandwich when Jason nudged him as Melissa and Polly sat down. "Oh right, OMG! Gurls!"

Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "Before it was funny, mainly when it was used on Crystal, but now it's just annoying."

"Hey, it had to be done, so where is Crystal?"

"Doing stuff. She'll be here in a bit."

"With Kevin, huh?" Melissa asked.

"Yep, that's also the first time you've ever talked to me."

"And hopefully the last."

Crystal and Kevin walked over to the table a bit later holding hands. Kevin walked off to join the lunch queue while Crystal waved as he walked off. Kevin stood in the line behind SA2 as Crystal sat down at the table.

"You guys have been too close recently." Amber said.

"I agree." Melissa said. "Personal space for the win."

"Chill guys, back up." Mads said. "If they wanna get busy, then let them."

"Thank you, Mads." Crystal replied. She then thought for a few seconds. "Wait, what? We haven't done anything like that."

"He decided to wait, huh?" Amber said with a sly smile.

"Palm to forehead." Crystal replied as she put her palm to her forehead.

"That was a totally serious question."

The area was silent for a few moments then everyone looked at Polly who was drinking a carton of apple juice. She looked around as everyone looked at her. "I'm not in the mood to say something random, maybe I will later."

Sonny and Shade, wearing the outfits Mads gave them pulled up two chairs and sat at the edge of the table.

"Hey people." Sonny said as they sat down.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Mads asked.

"We thought we'd join in on your conversation and actually be involved in this chapter." Shade said. "So, Crystal's boyfriend…"

"I'm not going on with this nonsense." Crystal said coldly.

Sonny raised his cap a bit. "Is that anger or embarrassment? I can't tell."

"It's gonna be my foot up your ass in a minute."

"Ok, I'll shut up."

Jade pulled up a chair and sat down. "Seems like anime stereotypes to be honest."

"Anime stereotypes indeed." Jared said as he nodded.

Mads slammed his fist on the table. "Yes, we should discuss stereotypes."

"May I do the honours?" Jade asked.

"Go for it."

Jade cleared her throat and took out a notepad. "Sonny, let's start with you. The typical type of hero character. A bit lazy, eats often and is slightly perverted. Carefree, laid-back and so on."

"I'm gonna change that in a while." Sonny responded.

"Now onto Shade. Normally serious, no-nonsense type of personality. Not very talkative compared to some people."

"Yeah…" Shade said slowly.

"Mads, you're next. The stereotypical nerd character, you're partly perverted and love anime. You make a few references to some animes or have done recently."

"That seemed alright." Mads said as he shrugged.

"Crystal, it's your turn. Crystal, you seem like the stereotypical "straight and intolerant" type character, however, you're prone to become shy and lonely at times, hence possessing the "tough but shy" type characteristic, as well."

"No way!" Crystal replied. "I'm surely not like that, right?"

Everyone else was silent, besides the sound of Polly finishing her apple juice.

"I'm not a stereotype!" Crystal yelled as she slammed her hand on the table.

Jade stared at her for a few moments and then looked at Amber. "Moving on, it's Amber's turn. You're Cruel, sly, partly immature, egotistical and arrogant. Pretty much just not normal."

"K, thanks." Amber responded.

Kevin pulled a chair up to the table and sat at the other end of Sonny and Shade. Jade looked at him as he sat down. "Kevin, let's do you. A sweet, caring compassionate guy who shows much understanding in many things."

"Kiss ass." Amber said quietly.

Crystal looked over at Kevin and frowned. "Kevin, I'm not a stereotypical character, am I?"

"I might have to say you are the "straight and intolerant" type character but at times you can become the "tough but shy" type as well."

Crystal got up and walked off while looking back at the table. "I'm not a stereotype, you'll see, you'll all see!"

Crystal ran off and left the area. Amber layed back in her chair as she left. "Don't you just love stereotypes?"

"So what about the other people?" Melissa asked.

"There isn't enough time." Jade replied.

"But-"

Jade quickly got up and left.

"I never get any special attention…"

Sometime later, Mads and Jason were in the boy's toilet standing by each other peeing in urinals. (You don't even wanna know how I came up with this part)

"So what's up wit you?" Jason asked.

"End of the world and stuff."

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's not really important."

Moments later, Amber walked in and stood by Mads, pulled down her pants slightly and started peeing standing up in one of the urinals. Mads and Jason looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then slowly carried on.

"You know this is the boys toliets, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"…So I'm gonna try and get a job at Otaku Universe." Mads said.

"Great, I'll come with you, I need the money." Amber responded.

Mads and Jason finished and washed their hands as DJ walked in. He used the uniral next to Amber.

"Why are you here?" DJ asked.

"Cause I'm just badass like that. Still hanging with the gangsters?"

"Yeah, you know how it is."

A minute later, they all left the bathroom and walked off in different directions. Sonny, Shade and Crystal were by a locker just a bit away from the bathroom as they left.

"Did Amber just come out the guys toilet?" Crystal asked.

"Yep." Sonny replied. "She's just badass like that."

Shade sighed. "Considering the title is called "Preparation for the Demon's Arrival", we haven't been doing much preparation."

"You're right." Sonny said as he nodded. "Let's skip straight to it."

Later in the day, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads arrived in their team outfits. Future Ruby and Future Max were in the training room, wearing the same outfits as Crystal and Amber. Ruby and Max were firing blasts of energy at each other while dodging each others blasts as they continued. Rush was behind the glass screen watching while the others walked into the same area and most of them found it a bit hard to stand straight except Sonny, Shade and Amber.

"What gravity level is this on?" Sonny asked.

"It's on 30x earth's gravity." Max replied. "We've been increasing it more and more as we got used to the previous height."

"Nice." Amber said as she gave them a thumbs up. "I'm already up to 50x."

"I'm just at 40x right now." Shade said.

"I'm at 35x." Sonny said.

"I'm still getting used to 30x." Crystal said.

"I'm only at 20x right now." Mads said. "So I'll be over there with Rush." He said as he left the main area.

"Hey Mads." Rush said, greeting him as he walked up to him. "I've got to make a few modifications on that suit before the big day."

"Great, so where were you before the meteorite thing? Since you weren't at that meeting yesterday."

"Just touched a rock which landed beside a tree, but all I got was intelligence. The Commander came down and got me after seeing me on the news once, on the same day I touched that rock."

"…K."

"This area is like Area 51, except it's more like Area 42. Kat was also apparently the Commander's pet when hit by one of those meteorites."

"He had a fox for a pet?"

"Yup."

Meanwhile, at Raizor Blaid's space station he and the four other robots are sitting round a table.

"Alright, listen up guys." Raizor began. "There's this fire demon coming here sometime tomorrow. Apparently, in the future he managed to finish everyone off; I have no idea if I did anything to stop it in that time."

"So what's the plan, boss?" The blue robot asked.

"When he does arrive, you four go and join the others because we'll need all the help we can get if this guy really did destroy the world."

"And what will you do?" The orange robot asked.

"Me? I'm gonna pull an Eggman and help the heroes defeat a villain more dangerous than myself so I can rule instead. I'll be contributing from up here while you help out the others below. Meeting adjourned."

Raizor got up and left the room then the robots left the room shortly afterwards.

A bit later, back in the training room, Rush had turned the gravity level down to 10x and Mads was in the main area with the others. All of them were randomly moving about the area, firing attacks at each other. The Commander ran into the room moments later and into the main area.

"Whoa, this feels pretty heavy." He said as he entered the area.

"You should try the gravity out more." Max said as he jumped out the way of a purple wave of energy.

Sonny spin dashed out the way as Shade tried to fly kick him. "While you're here, we may as well show any special moves we haven't displaced yet."

"Sounds good." Said the Commander as he nodded.

"Sonny, you're first." Shade said as he looked at him.

Rush walked into the main area and pointed at Sonny. "Show me your moves!"

Sonny looked around and nodded. "Yeah, move list time!" Sonny turned to the wall as everyone moved out the way. "Sonny Wind!" He yelled as he threw a blue sharp disk of energy at the wall.

Shade jumped and landed next to him. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled as he threw a yellow sharp spear of energy at the wall.

Sonny and Shade both rolled out the way as Crystal landed behind them. She then covered her hands in psychokinetic energy and placed both hands at her side as she bent one knee. "Psychic Shocker!" She yelled as she fired a big beam of purple energy at the wall.

Crystal back flipped over Amber as she landed next to her. Amber created a big ball of fiery energy in both hands and put them together making a bigger ball in front of her. "Pyro Cannon!" She yelled as she fired a big beam of fiery red energy at the wall.

As Future Ruby slid next to her, Amber side stepped out the way. Ruby put her hands to the side and tip toed slightly as she covered her hands in psychokinetic energy. "Psycho Flash!" She yelled as she took a step forward and put her hands together, and then fired a big beam of violet energy at the wall.

Future Ruby slid under Future Max as he jumped over her. He put his hands together and crotched slightly. "Deadly Inferno!" He yelled as he fired a big beam of fiery red energy at the wall.

Max jumped backwards and high-fived Mads as he jumped over to the area. Mads aimed his laser canon at the wall, it then began to glow slightly orange. "Elite Impact!" He yelled as he fired a big ball of yellow energy from the small laser cannon.

"That's a wrap, people!" Sonny said as he gave a thumbs up. "Good job."

"I gotta get home in a bit." Amber said. "Got to get organized for my party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered Crystal's birthday is only a week and a few days away..." Max randomly said.

Crystal put her palm to her forehead while Amber gasped, Sonny back flipped over a blast fired by Mads and Shade tripped up Mads while he was distracted.

"You never told me your birthday was that close." Amber said.

"I didn't want you to know that it's next week, November 6th."

"I'll be there, and don't worry; I won't insult you or anything on that day."

"Thanks, I guess..."

"C'mon Max, let's get going." Amber said as she began to walk to the exit.

"K. See you guys later." Max said as he walked to the exit.

Everyone else waved goodbye and continued fighting.

Meanwhile, on the planet Amigen, Fire X and his minions had finished wiping out the entire race of that planet and Fire X was walking towards his ship. One of his minions stood by the ship as he walked up to it.

"Fire X, I just discovered something remarkable!"

"Spit it out then."

"Remember those black and green warriors who were incredibly strong?"

"Yes, those ones were a pain to defeat, but we managed."

"Well after they were defeated, I took some samples of the blood. Using the substance will give you a big boost in power and give you the power to regenerate."

"Well done, soldier, do you have enough for the others?"

"I should do, you only need to inject a bit into your bloodstream, the outward appearance will be different but the power boost will be worth it."

Fire X walked onto the ship. "Excellent work, now let's set a course for earth."

The ship hovered off the ground and took off moments later.


	36. S&S 36: Fire X Saga

Based on recent events, I guess the T rating really has a purpose now.

Songs used:

Jeh Jeh Rocket (The in-game version) - Sonic Rush  
Story Select theme - Sonic Adventure 2 (If you haven't heard it, you should. It's uploaded on Youtube as Character Select)

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 36 - Preparation for the Demon's Arrival, Part 2

Early the next morning, Crystal, Ruby and Future Ruby were in Crystal's room. Future Ruby was sitting on Crystal's bed while Crystal and Ruby were sitting on the floor, looking at a maths problem.

Crystal pointed at a right angle on the paper. "If the top angle is 7cm, and the angle to the left is 5cm, find X."

Ruby picked up a pen and circled 'X' on the paper. "There it is."

Future Ruby began to laugh while Crystal put her palm to her forehead.

Later, Sonny and Shade were in the training room, firing special attacks at each other. Future Ruby and Future Max were in another part of the room, further away.

"Guess what, Shade? I learned a new skill." Sonny said.

"So what is it?" Shade asked.

"The light speed attack, or just light speed mode in general."

"I see, like the one from the adventure games. I've got a skill as well, but I need something called chaos crystals to really use it."

"Right, right."

Max looked over at the two of them. "So do you think you guys are ready?"

"Of course I am, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonny exclaimed.

"That's only because no-one bothers to take that title away from you." Shade replied.

"Is that so? Care to race me then?"

"You're on."

Sonny and Shade quickly ran out the room while Future Ruby and Future Max shrugged, and then continued.

At Smal High, it was break time and Amber and Mads were sitting on a bench on the field.

"You got everything ready for that party?" Mads asked.

"Yep, and DJ is of course, the DJ."

"Too bad it can't last long, considering that demon is coming later tonight."

"No worries, after we beat him then there's still all night to continue."

"Yeah, but I get bored after a few hours so I won't have all night."

Kevin walked up to the bench moments later. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kevin, take a seat." Mads said as he moved up.

"Who are you again?" He asked as he sat down.

"The name's Mads."

"What kinda name is Mads?"

"It's Danish..."

"So Kevin, you coming to my party?" Amber asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll be spending some time with Crystal after school again."

"Personal space is your friend." Amber replied while Mads nodded.

"Well Crystal isn't like some of the other girls I know, she's different somehow."

"Heh, you have no idea." Amber grinned.

Mads coughed. "Hey Amber, remember that time you got to class late and came up with that lame excuse?"

"Yeah, that was this morning. Insert flashback here."

It showed everyone else in the class earlier that morning. Melissa was looking at her watch.

"I bet you 10 bucks Amber is gonna be late." Polly said to Melissa.

"Deal, there's still a few minutes left."

Soon, Amber ran into the classroom ten seconds after the bell went. "Hi sir, sorry I'm late, on the way here I ran into someone who needed my help, so I beat up some guys and that person gave me some money for being a helpful citizen." Amber said rather quickly.

"And this happened on that Land of Leisure game, right?"

"You play it too? What level are you?"

"Right now I'm only level 44, it's pretty good."

"Tru dat." Amber said as she walked off and sat down.

Melissa walked up to her. "I dislike you even more for making me lose 10 bucks." She then walked off.

When the flashback ended, Kevin said, "Good stuff." as all three of them slowly nodded for no reason.

"While we still have time, how do you two know each other?" Mads asked.

Amber cleared her throat. "Kevin doesn't really like explaining this but, back last year he was kinda picked on by a group of older boys. I beat them up, flawlessly may I add, and they didn't come back. I told him that if the time ever came, he'd owe me a favour. That favour was introducing him to Crystal. Plus it was Kyle's idea."

Kevin shrugged. "Well that doesn't seem like much of a favour, what are you getting out of this?"

"The satisfaction of seeing you and Crystal together since you two have a lot in common. Some people say I'm evil or really cruel, and maybe I am, but not 24/7."

"That's surprisingly nice."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"So how did you and Mads become friends then?"

"I'll tell this one." Mads quickly said. "Well, around the beginning of last year I just sat at the same table as Amber at lunch one day. She asked if I like pie, I said yeah. I asked if she likes anime, she said sure. Then I said it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and it was."

The area was silent for a few moments. "Seriously?" Kevin asked.

"I'm totally serial." Mads replied.

Back at the HQ, Rush was fixing something on the control panel in the training room. Sonny and Shade walked in moments later rubbing their heads. Future Ruby and Future Max walked into the area and saw the two hedgehogs there.

"You guys back already?" Max said, seeming shocked. "So who won?"

"No-one." Shade replied. "We ran into a truck so we came back."

"Ouch."

"You guys better be ready for tonight." Rush said. "And tell Mads I need to see him for an upgrade."

"K." Sonny replied.

Later at Amber's house, Amber had put up a bunch of stuff in the living room. DJ was there sitting up a DJ booth in the living room. Ryan walked in moments later. "Hey DJ, still DJ-ing, huh?"

"Yeah, I got the mad skills."

"Have fun at your party, Amber, and make sure no-one divides by zero." Ryan said as he walked off.

"Bye Ryan, I'll make sure to." Amber responded.

Later at 6 PM, many people from Smal High arrived at Amber's house where she greeted them as they entered. Jason and Jared carried in a keg of beer while Jade carried in a disco ball.

Meanwhile, Mads met with Rush at the HQ with his suit.

"Hi Mads." Rush greeted him. "I can now upgrade your suit to use an option which increases offence and defence by a massive amount, known as Hyper mode or Max power mode, your choice."

"Great, let's get to it then." Mads replied.

It was now night time outside. Sonny and Shade were running through the streets and ran past Crystal and Kevin holding hands on the way to Amber's house.

"The night sky is beautiful." Kevin said. "Almost as beautiful as you." He continued as he turned to Crystal.

"I guess." Crystal said with a smile. "We should get going to Amber's house."

They walked off in the same direction Sonny and Shade took.

At Amber's party, Amber and Max were standing in the hallway.

"Ok Max, you know the drill." Amber said as she nodded.

"Right." Max said before entering the living room.

DJ was playing tunes at the DJ stand, the disco ball was up and people were dancing, sitting down and drinking or watching the TV. Max walked up to a few girls as he walked in. "Hey ladies, how you doing?"

Amber walked in and stood with her back to one of the girls with her hand out. "I can move you for five bucks."

One girl handed her 5 bucks then Amber moved her to an area on the right. Mike tried to call over to DJ to play a song but got a boot to the head by Jade while Polly ran around and tackled Jared.

Sonny and Shade arrived shortly after and spent most of the time sitting down drinking chaos soda. Shade walked over to DJ after a bit.

"Isn't this place banging?" DJ asked as Shade walked over.

"It'll make you rob somebody."

"Grab somebody." DJ quickly replied.

"Stomp somebody."

"Slap somebody."

"It'll make you wanna step to a bar and slip Bacardi."

"Why not? Who gives a damn, we're at the party."

Sonny walked over. "To each and every dude, what's happening?"

Shade and DJ both shrugged. Crystal, Kevin and Mads arrived a bit later. A bunch of girls were sitting on a couch and moved as Mads sat on the couch.

"Hey guys." Amber said as Crystal and Kevin arrived. "So where are the future siblings anyway?"

"Well I think Ruby went somewhere with Max, she's been pretty down lately."

"Can you blame her?"

"I guess I can't, where is the younger Ruby anyway, is she here?"

"Yep." Amber said as she nodded. "Which reminds me..." Amber looked over at DJ and nodded; he nodded back and then put on Jeh Jeh Rocket.

As it came on, Ruby walked to the centre of the room as people moved out the way. Max jumped into the centre and put a dance mat on the floor then quickly moved out the way.

Ruby began tap dancing seven seconds into the beat then started moving from side to several moments later as some girls yelled "Jeh Jeh!" and various sounds in the background. Ruby eventually started back flipping, someone soon threw a basketball into the area, and Ruby back flipped onto it and began spinning.

"Wow, she's good." Amber said as she raised an eyebrow.

"A little too good." Crystal replied.

They both looked back to see Ruby spinning on the basketball while juggling 4 cans of chaos soda. Some girls were shouting "Jeh Jeh!" and many different noises in the background.

"You never told me your sister had the mad skills, I now like her even more." Amber said.

"Yeah, great." Crystal said sarcastically.

Half an hour later, some people had left the party including Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Mads and Kevin. Crystal and Kevin were sitting in the same park area where Sonny was hit by the beam of light. Kevin looked up into the night sky and saw a full moon.

"Hey, look, the moon is out tonight."

Crystal looked up at the moon and her eyes began to glow slightly purple. She then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"My dad doesn't really approve of me being in a relationship." Crystal said.

"I understand. Some people also think we need personal space."

"I don't care what other people think as long as I'm with you." Crystal said as she looked into his eyes.

"Insert romantic line here." Crystal and Kevin slowly leaned in to kiss each other, Kevin then noticed something very high up in the sky. "Wow, look up there, it looks like a meteor."

"A meteor?" Crystal turned around and saw the meteor coming towards the city and then sighed. "Just my luck. I'll be back in a sec." Crystal got up and moved back a bit. She then hit him in the back of his head and knocked him out. She picked him up and put him over her shoulder. "Can't risk you getting hurt." She said before walking in the opposite direction.

In the city, many people saw the meteor up in the sky and were running away from the city. SA2 was driving a motorbike through the area and ran over several people as he drove by. Sonny and Shade were standing in a street wearing their team outfits when Rush contacted them. He told them to meet him in a park area then disconnected the link. Sonny and Shade looked at each other with a serious expression on their faces.

"This is where the real battle begins." Sonny said.

"Let's do this, Sonny." Shade said as he looked at him.

Sonny looked at Shade and they both nodded then ran along the streets.

At Amber's party, Rush also contacted her about the meteor, she then took out her phone which was purple and had an image of Blaze the Cat on it and called Ryan. "Hi Ryan, I'm gonna have to go out for a while, could you get down here as soon as you can and supervise the place or something?"

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, if I somehow don't come back alive, I just wanna say I love you."

"…I love you too."

Amber hung up and ran over to Max. "Keep an eye on things until Ryan gets here."

"Can do."

Outside, the meteor was quickly approaching the city while everyone was running away. Mike was walking down a street eating a hotdog as it came towards the city. The meteor landed on him and slid along the ground, knocking many cars out the way before it came to a halt.

In the park area, Crystal arrived to see Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads, Rush, Zoom, Jawo', Jessica and Kyle all there without their helmets. Rush was wearing the same black leather outfit as the others. They all got into a circle as Crystal arrived.

"Isn't anyone gonna wear their helmets?" Crystal asked.

Shade shrugged. "There's no point, as soon as you wear the suits nobody notices your face." Everyone then looked at Rush.

Rush cleared his throat as the Sonic Adventure 2 Story Select theme started playing. "Alright everyone, I think you all know it's time and most of you probably saw the meteor. Ruby and Max said they'd be making their own way there so don't worry about them. Some green hooded kid was crushed when the meteor landed but I doubt anyone cares about him. Everyone here is ready for this, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now we don't know if we can win, regardless of the training but we gotta try anyway. I received a message from Raizor saying he was gonna pull an Eggman and help us good guys defeat a villain more powerful than himself so he'll be helping us shortly. Others may turn up unexpectedly as we'll need all the help we can get if this guy did destroy the world in another timeline.

If we don't win, I just want everyone to know it was great being able to work with you all. There won't be any super power of teamwork crap, we go out there to win, and to save the future, now let's go kick some demon ass!" Rush said before running ahead.

Everyone else beside Crystal and Jessica ran on ahead. Crystal and Jessica both nodded at each other and then ran to catch up with the others.


	37. S&S 37: Fire X Saga

I didn't think I'd be able to stuff so much stuff into one chapter, but surprising it could be done. I'm sure you've been waiting to see an action scene for a while now, so here it is.

Songs used:

Crisis City - Sonic Next Gen  
Crisis City (Tornado) - Sonic Next Gen

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 37 – A Battle of Epic Proportions, Part 1

Minutes after arriving on earth, Fire X and his forces started reeking havoc on the city, destroying buildings, damaging vehicles and attacking innocent bystanders. Some of Fire X's minions spread to different areas while most of them stayed in the city.

Three of the minions were firing waves of fire on a lawn in front of a house. An old man with a mustache came outside. "Get off my lawn, ya darn kids!" He said as he shook his fist.

The minions laughed and then continued. The old man went back into the house and came out a few moments later with a shotgun. The minions began to run off as the old man loaded the gun. He began to fire and killed two of the fiery creatures while the third ran off.

In the city downtown, the Crisis City theme played as Sonny was grinding on a rail towards a few of the minions. As he approached one he jumped off the rail and kicked it in the face, and then as he landed he spin dashed into another one, knocking it into the air. Zoom jumped off a building and hit the creature with a downward kick, knocking the creature into the ground.

In another part of the area, Shade and Jawo' were running towards some fiery creatures standing by a few cars. One pounded the ground, sending the car flying towards them. Jawo' slid under the car and gave one of the creatures an uppercut while Shade flipped over it and hit one of the creatures with a spin attack. Shade and Jawo' then both fly kicked the last creature. Small red demon bats started flying towards them from far away as Shade and Jawo' ran in the other direction.

Mads and Visualpun jumped onto a truck a bit ahead and began firing at the bats. They killed most of them while the rest combined to form a bigger bat who charged at them. Mads and Visualpun jumped out the way while Amber flew in and tackled it to the ground. Kyle then appeared and started firing icicles at it until they separated into a flock of bats again.

DarkxDizi and HouseCallDoc then drove by in a jeep and HCD killed the remaining bats with an exploding pill. They soon approached a ramp with some fiery creatures near it spreading fire around the area. They hit the ramp and flew into the air while Dizi stuck his head out the window and his eyes began to glow. "Laser vision, noobs!" Dizi said as he fired a laser beam from his eyes, knocking two of the creatures into the sky.

Jessica appeared high in the sky and held out one hand as she created a ball big of electricity. She fired a big beam from the ball, destroying the creatures.

Fire X and one other minion stood on top of a rooftop watching while more demon bats flew overhead. "This is more trouble than I thought it would be." Fire X said.

A big red fiery creature was walking down the streets, knocking things out the way while people jumped out of its path. Crystal was floating in the air twenty feet ahead of the monster and created a big ball of energy in her hand. She then threw it at the big creature which knocked it back a few feet.

Sonny, Zoom and Mads were on a balcony to the left of the monster. Mads fired a cable from his suit with a sharp point at the front which hit the creature and connected to it. Sonny spin dashed off the balcony and towards the monster, tearing off his right arm as he went by. Zoom jumped off the balcony and rolled into a ball, tearing off his left arm as he went by.

Crystal, Amber, Jessica and Kyle landed on the ground in the four corners around the creature as it roared in pain. Crystal levitated a few cars using her psychokinesis; Amber produced a ring of fire round her and created several big fireballs, Jessica pulled back her cape and revealed several balls of lightning, Kyle swung his hand and created several ice shards. They all threw their attacks at the monster at the same time, resulting in a big explosion which could be seen from very far away.

Rush was in an alleyway, fixing something as Raizor's robot team ran by and started attacking a group of fiery creatures. More creatures with flame shaped swords ran up to the robots and began attacking them. Meanwhile, Raizor Blaid fired the cannon from the space station and disintegrated several of the creatures. The robots then finished off the remaining creatures in the area by slicing off parts of their bodies with their swords.

From the sky, big red creatures with yellow spiked wings started flying towards the city. Fire X continued to watch from up on the rooftop. "I may have to get involved…"

Back at Amber's party, Ryan recently arrived and saw Max sitting on a chair as he entered the living room.

"Hi Ryan." Max greeted him.

"Hey, so everything's cool here, right? Nobody divided by zero or anything like that?"

"Nope, it's cool."

"Alright, I'll be back in a short while." Ryan said before leaving.

Meanwhile, back near the city, Future Ruby and Future Max were flying towards it from far away and saw some of the destruction.

"You ready?" Max asked as he looked at Ruby. Ruby didn't say a word but slowly nodded.

In the city, Amber rushed up to one partly big fire creature and kneed him in the face, and kicked him, sending the creature flying back. Kyle head butted the creature from behind then punched it to the right. Jawo' appeared and fly kicked the creature, knocking it to the ground as more minions appeared.

Shade smashed through a window and threw a chaos spear at a traffic light pole, bending it. He then ripped it off and swung it at one of the creatures behind him. He spun round and sliced off one's head then slammed it on one to the right. He then spun round and swung it round while kneeling, chopping off the remaining creature's legs.

Sonny then spin attacked one creature who was a few feet behind Shade. "I thought you said you didn't feel like using weapons?"

"The ends justify the means at this point." Shade ran off ahead while Sonny stood there confused.

"You gotta have to tell me what that means!" Sonny shouted.

At Mads house, his dad was at the dining table, with a plate of spaghetti beside him. His mom walked in and sat on the opposite side with two more plates of spaghetti. "Where's Mads?" The mom asked.

"I think he's at Amber's house right now."

"But his food is gonna get cold, and I made lotsa spaghetti!"

"He'll be back." Mads dad pointed at a collection of videos near the TV. "He forgot his animes."

Back at the city, Future Ruby and Future Max were in the air, punching random demon bats as Crisis City (Tornado) theme played. Down below, Mads was firing at many fiery creatures while Amber was a bit behind him, firing small beams at several creatures. "I just realized I forgot my animes." He randomly said as he stopped firing. Suddenly a giant fireball came towards them from up ahead and hit the area. Mads flew back and fell to the ground while Amber looked up to see Fire X. Fire X then flew down a street in the other direction.

As Amber was about to run off after him Mads quickly sat up. "Wait! It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." He said as he pulled out a pink bomb. Amber looked at it for a few seconds then scratched her head. "Why is it pink?"

"Just take it."

Amber quickly took the bomb and ran off down the street. Sonny was running at a very fast pace down the other end of the street. He soon had several blue energy waves covering him as he approached a few of Fire X's minions down the road. "Tension Boost!" He yelled before smashing into the group of creatures, knocking them out the way.

As Sonny approached the area Amber was at, she back flipped onto Sonny and covered them both in several fiery waves of energy as she said, "Blazin Boost." Sonny continued speeding down the path, knocking several more creatures out the way.

At Crystal's house, her mom was watching the news. The man wearing the grey suit was on the screen (Chapter 1). "This is 42 news! Just when it couldn't get any weirder, a big meteor like spaceship landed downtown a while ago and strange fiery creatures are attacking the town. Now let's go over to SA2 over at the scene."

It cut to a clip of SA2 in a helicopter above the city. "Thanks, dude, anyway, there's a lot of randomness going on in the city with fiery creatures, and some other group of guys demolishing them quite easily. It seems that the leader of these alien invaders has decided to now get in on the action. There are two words I can use to describe this scene: Pure win."

Back in the city, Future Ruby and Fire X were moving through the sky, exchanging blows until Fire X sidestepped one of her punches and hammered her down to the ground. She spun quickly and landed on her feet as Fire X charged at her. Future Max kicked him from the side and flew after him as Fire X flew back. Fire X flipped back up and blocked Max's next punch, and then they both threw punches at each other for several seconds as they both blocked them.

In an area close by, Rush was in a 4x4 and firing at bats with a M4 as he continued driving. Shade jumped out a window and onto the 4x4 as he drove past. Many fiery minions jumped out from the window and began chasing the 4x4. Rush took out a green and red rocket launcher and handed it to Shade. "Here, use this!"

"What's it called?" Shade asked.

"You've heard of mistletoe, right? Well I call it, the Toe missile."

"Why?" Shade asked as he aimed at one of the creatures running towards the vehicle. He fired at it and a missile, shaped like a toe came out and blew up the creature. "I get it now, smart thinking there. By the way, where's that last emerald we were meant to have?"

"I still couldn't seem to find it, that radar doesn't pick up the last emerald now for some reason."

Rush and Shade drove past Dizi and HCD who ran over the remaining creatures in the jeep. Rush and Shade began to approach a ramp. "Shade, what do I do?" Rush asked.

"Do a barrel roll."

Rush shrugged then hit the ramp and spun the vehicle multiple times through the air. It landed safely and he kept driving.

Back in the middle of the city, Future Ruby and Future Max were standing several feet away from Fire X, both of them breathing heavily. Fire X then slowly began to laugh as he looked up into the sky. "You two aren't so weak after all, but I still have yet to show you my true power!"

"What?!" Ruby and Max both said in shock.

Fire X laughed as he looked up at the full moon in the sky. A few moments later his eyes started glowing yellow, his pupils disappeared, his body features began to slowly increase in size, he grew a long red tail with a sharp point at the end, big bat wings suddenly burst out of his back and the flames on his head were slightly longer. He was surrounded by a glowing red aura for a few moments. "What do you think of my new look?"

He spread his wings out a bit seconds later. "Before I finish you off, I'll share a little info about myself. As you know, I was born a fire demon while my brother was born as an ice demon. My true name isn't Fire X, the 'X' symbolises the best elemental warrior of that group on my home planet."

As Ruby and Max were still in shock, Fire X charged towards them and kicked Ruby through a window far away and then barged Max with his shoulder. Crystal and Jessica then flew down and got into a fighting stance. Fire X turned around and looked at them. "Hmm…I assume you two are the ones I've been looking for."

"That's right." Jessica said as she nodded. "We beat that other ice freak and we'll do just the same to you."

"Foolish mortals, you don't stand a chance of beating me in this form. For you two to have beaten my brother I assume he was careless and didn't take the fight seriously. It seems that kind of attitude was finally his downfall. Now witness my full power!" Fire X began to generate a bigger fiery aura around him as Crystal and Jessica moved back slightly.

In another part, Shade and Visualpun were by each other attacking the fiery creatures with swords. A big metal mech dropped down near them and began firing at the monsters. The top half of it was dark blue, the body was red and the lower half was dark yellow. It had a screen on its chest. The mech turned to Shade as the monsters were finished off and an image of Dr. Kurosama came onto the screen.

"It's nice to see you again, doctor." Shade said.

"I've been trying to find you for weeks, and I thought you'd most likely be here right now. We've also moved labs; I have one at Mt. Tails now." He said as he gave Shade a card with two tails on it.

"Okay." Shade responded.

A few minutes later back in the middle of the city, Fire X was taking out most of the fighters. Fire X had already beaten up Shade and sliced Dr. Kurosama's mech in half. Fire X charged towards Zoom and punched him, sending him flying back. Sonny was behind Fire X and tried to hit him with spin attack but Fire X stopped the attack with one hand and knocked him back with a fiery blast. He landed near Shade who had a few scratches on him.

"I guess this might be the end…" Sonny said with a weary smile.

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings."

A big fireball suddenly hit a steel bar up above and it fell on a fat woman a bit away from Sonny and Shade. She then sang out in pain as Sonny looked at Shade.

"That doesn't count…" Shade said coldly.

Meanwhile, Fire X dashed towards Amber who was firing small beams of fire at Fire X which had no effect. Fire X spun and then kicked Amber hard in her shoulder, knocking her to the ground hard. Jessica rushed in to attack Fire X; he blocked all of her attacks and then punched her multiple times before knocking her back with a fiery punch into a window of one building.

Crystal appeared far behind Fire X and charged up a beam of energy as Fire X slowly turned around. Fire X quickly created a big ball of fire which glowed neon red and had red sparks of lightning round it. They fired the attacks at the same time and Fire X's attack slowly began to overpower Crystal's. Fire X's attack eventually hit Crystal, giving her many scratches and a cut just above her right eye and knocked her to the ground a bit away from Mads.

The cannon from Raizor Blaid's space station began to slowly power up as he pulled a switch. "All systems, full power!" He said as he fired the cannon. Fire X put up a red shield and blocked the beam until it finally ended. "Well I guess this is it then, so much for being prepared." Raizor said with a sigh.

Fire X laughed for several moments before quickly stopping. A few of his minions joined him in the sky. "So this is the best you lot have to offer? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, weaklings will always be weaklings, no matter how many of them you have."

Crystal slowly struggled to get up as Fire X and his minions continued to laugh. Crystal looked up at the full moon and thought about her and Jessica defeating Ice X, then Fire X finishing everyone in Future Ruby's timeline and then finally the demons wiping out the atanoks. "_I can't let it end this way…Ruby…I didn't do anything wrong…_" She shed a tear as he eyes began to glow. Her hair started sticking up slightly and rocks began to hover in the air as she screamed loudly which caused Fire X to stop laughing.

The rocks dropped to the ground as a big purple aura surrounded Crystal. Her eyes were now glowing purple with her pupils gone, she had big dark purple bat wings on her back, sharp teeth, she grew a long purple tail with a sharp point at the end and increased muscle mass. She quickly looked up at Fire X with a cold icy glare.

Mads slowly nodded as she did so. "Epic."


	38. S&S 38: Fire X Saga

Yeah for using the same chapter title because I can't think of a good one! Expect it to happen again soon.

Songs used: 

Jeh Jeh Rocket (Blaze mix) - Sonic Rush  
The Doomsday - Project Chaos (If you haven't heard it, you should. Look it up on Google or something, if you like the original, you'll love the remix)

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 38 – A Battle of Epic Proportions, Part 2 

Where we last left off, Crystal had recently transformed into a demon like version of herself. Fire X and his minions floated high in the sky, watching Crystal as she looked at her hands. Crystal clutched her fists multiple times before raising an eyebrow. The remaining minions looked back at Fire X. Fire X nodded then the eight creatures floated down around Crystal as Mads got up and moved out the way.

The fiery creatures screeched as they charged towards her. They flew past her as Crystal moved right and left slightly, avoiding the creatures. Crystal crossed her arms and bended forward as one flew past then back flipped over the next one. As another one came towards her from the right she uncrossed her arms and hit the creature with the back of her fist, knocking its head off and causing it to explode a second later. Another creature came towards her from behind, she swung her leg back and kicked the creature, slicing it in half and causing it to explode a second later.

The remaining monsters moved back a bit and growled as Crystal cracked her neck. One of the creatures then fired a big beam of fire at her; Crystal whacked it back at the creature, killing him. Another creature charged at her as she sidestepped the attack and punched the creature, making it explode. The remaining minions hovered a bit into the sky and they all fired a beam of fire at Crystal, causing a big explosion in the area she was standing.

When the dust cleared, Crystal was still standing in the same spot, unscathed with a purple aura still round her. Crystal turned her head to the side and breathed out some smoke. She then slowly smiled and spread her wings, before flying towards one of the creatures at an extremely fast pace.

She flew straight through one of the creatures, causing him to explode. One threw a big fireball at her from behind, as it approached her she teleported behind the creature and kicked its head off. As another one of the creatures flew towards her she held him still with her psychokinesis and sliced him in half with a chop.

The last minion began to ran off, Crystal quickly turned around and teleported in front of the creature. She tripped him up and grabbed his leg with her tail. She then punched him in half. She then turned her head to the side; Fire X was floating several feet behind her and frowned after a moment.

At Amber's house, Max and Ruby were in the middle of the living room as DJ put the Jeh Jeh Rocket (Blaze mix) theme on. After a few seconds into the beat, Max pointed at Jason and said, "Drums." as he started playing them. After a few more seconds, Ruby pointed towards DJ and yelled, "Remix!" as he started mixing the tune. They continued dancing for a few moments, then Max pointed at a few girls and said, "Ladies!" as they shouted "Jeh Jeh!" and many different noises in the background.

At twenty three seconds, Ruby pointed at Jason and said, "Drums." Just before he started playing them again. SA2 walked over seconds later and rolled two basketballs into the area as he said, "Kick it with the mad skills!" They jumped on them and began dancing again as the beat played. Max then fell off his basketball moments later but Ruby shrugged and carried on.

Back in the city, it showed a view of many places which had been damaged and destroyed, and some building which were on fire as The Doomsday (Project Chaos) theme started playing. Fifth teen seconds into the song, Crystal and Fire X clashed multiple times in the air, producing lightning where they hit.

They soon stopped several moments later and began firing beams of energy at each other. Crystal then teleported behind Fire X and tried to punch him but he grabbed her fist and kicked her, sending her flying back. She stopped after a few seconds and powered up as Fire X charged at her.

Fire X threw three punches; Crystal dodged the first two and blocked the third with her arm. She then threw three punches which Fire X dodged two and blocked the third. Fire X threw two more punches then fired a small beam of fire, Crystal blocked both punches and back flipped over Fire X then head butted them both through a building window.

They moved through an office room, circling each other and exchanging punches and kicks which they both blocked. As Crystal missed one of her punches, Fire X kicked her out a window, she stopped herself after a few moments and covered herself with psychokinetic energy as Fire X came out and covered himself in fiery energy. They charged at each other and head butted each other with several energy waves surrounding both of them as they tried to push each other back.

After a short period of time, Crystal quickly flipped over Fire X and tried to kick him, he teleported behind Crystal and tried to punch her as she teleported behind him and so on.

Meanwhile, Mads helped Sonny and Shade up.

"Did I miss something?" Sonny asked as he looked up into the sky and saw several explosions.

"Nope, just some different kind of super form." Mads replied.

"Always expect the unexpected." Shade said as he shrugged.

Amber was struggling to get up as she held her right arm. Kyle ran over to her to try and help her up. "Hey, you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just think my arm is bruised or something. I didn't know you cared." She said as she slyly smiled at him.

"I didn't know either." He replied as he shrugged.

Back in the air, Crystal and Fire X moved back several feet as another explosion occurred in the air. They both floated, staring at each other as the wind blew.

"You're pretty good." Fire X said. "But do you really think you can beat me?"

"No doubt."

Fire X growled and sped towards Crystal and threw several punches as Crystal dodged them. She blocked one of his attacks and began to attack Fire X as he dodged her attacks. Fire X soon blocked one of her punches then they both started attacking, with their punches and kicks connecting with each other. Fire X eventually swung his leg at her from the right which she blocked with her arm.

"If this is the best you can do then you stand no chance of beating me." Crystal said as she smiled.

Fire X charged at her and tried to punch Crystal; she sidestepped the attack and kicked him into a building. Fire X flew out from the building quickly and threw several balls of fire at Crystal which she dodged by moving around the area. One of the fireballs hit the area where Raizor's robots were at and the Blue robot and the Yellow robot burst into pieces as it hit the area. The green robot dropped to the ground on his knees. "Bluuuuuuuuueeeeeeee! Yelloooooooooooow!"

"Stop overreacting." The Orange robot said.

Raizor who was still watching sighed. "Great, Now I gotta fix them again…"

Fire X charged at Crystal again and threw several punches while Crystal dodged them. On his last punch she teleported behind him and kneed him in the back, and then hit him with the back of her fist.

Fire X flew back for a few moments and then stopped. "This is impossible; I am the strongest fire demon! I can't be beaten by a child!"

Crystal crossed her arms and shook her head. "Look at you acting all high and mighty; you're not even that good."

Fire X slowly began to rise higher up into the air. "Stupid girl, I'll show you the true meaning of power!" Fire X began to charge up another big ball of glowing fiery energy with electricity round it.

Sonny, Shade and Mads stood in the same place watching.

"What is she doing? She seems well capable of beating this guy." Shade said.

Sonny shrugged. "If we'd have just found that last emerald, we could have finished off this guy a long while ago."

"I think she's just trying to go for the badass look." Mads said. "It's pretty common when you're that much stronger than your enemy in anime."

Shade slowly shook his head. "You and your anime references..."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Fire X fired the energy ball of energy at Crystal, as it came close she fired a beam of psychokinetic energy at the ball. Crystal quickly began to overpower Fire X's attack and her beam hit Fire X moments later. Fire X fell down and stopped himself after a few moments then began to breathe heavily.

In the park area, Kevin finally woke up by a tree and held his head. "Man, why does my head hurt so much?" Kevin looked around for a few moments. "I guess Crystal must have gone home...bad stuff."

In the midst of the city, Crystal floated down to Fire X as he breathed heavily. "This is getting dull; it's time to end this." Crystal got into a fighting stance and spread her wings. "Considering the situation, I thought I'd do this in style. I call this move, "Final Countdown."

Crystal charged at Fire X and punched him on the right side of his upper torso as she said "Ten." She knocked him back with a kick to the stomach as she said, "Nine." She flew after him and kneed him in the stomach as she said "Eight." Then spun and spin kicked Fire X right as she said "Seven." She flew after him again and sped past him as she hit him yelling, "Six!" She turned round and flew past again as she hit him while yelling "Five!" She flipped and flew back and then hammered Fire X to the ground as she yelled "Four!"

Crystal landed on the ground several feet in front of Fire X. Fire X charged at her and Crystal sidestepped as Fire X punched the ground where she stood. She floated up slightly and kicked Fire X, sending him flying back as she said "Three." Crystal sped towards Fire X at a fast speed and punched a hole straight through his stomach as she said "Two." Crystal looked up at Fire X and smiled. "One." She said before firing a beam through his stomach knocking Fire X back and to the ground.

Fire X rolled over on his side as Crystal began to walk away from him. A minute later, everyone else was alright and they all stood 20 feet away from Fire X while Crystal was still in her demon form.

"That was a good move you pulled off back there." Sonny said.

"Thanks." Crystal replied.

"How did you become...like this?" Ruby asked.

Crystal scratched her head. "I'm not quite sure."

"Well the important thing is we won." Rush said. "And we all did it to-"

Shade quickly interrupted him. "Finish that line and I'll personally kill you."

Crystal began to walk off. "Now that this is taken care off, I'd better go find Kevin, he probably just woke up."

Amber shook her head. "So you're gonna go like that?"

Crystal suddenly stopped. "Oh right, I'll have to wait for this to wear off."

Max nodded. "After it does, we'll go back to Amber's party."

Everyone else nodded. Meanwhile, Fire X reached into his pocket (yeah, he has one) and pulled out a syringe with the black liquid substance in it, then poked it into his arm.


	39. S&S 39: Fire X Saga

Excuse me for trying to turn a partly serious moment into a slightly funny moment, but I saw the opportunity and I took it. This one is a bit longer than I expected it to be.

Songs used:

Crisis City (Whirlwind) – Sonic Next Gen

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 39 - A Battle of Epic Proportions, Part 3

A minute after the events of chapter 38, everyone was standing in random places around the area Fire X was laying on the ground. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads and Rush were in a circle.

Crystal sighed. "I want this demon thing to wear off already…"

"I would like to know how that even happened." Sonny said. "I wanna go demon too."

"I think I may know." Amber replied as she nodded. "I did it once but I wasn't sure how, I'm still not entirely sure to be honest."

Rush looked at Amber as she held her right arm. "Is your arm bleeding?"

"Nooooo…maybe. It's cool though, don't worry."

"If you say so."

Future Ruby ran up to the six of them moments later. "Wow Crystal, that was really something."

"I know, but sadly it doesn't change your timeline, does it?"

"Sadly not, but as long as I learn to use that demon form then I can finally beat Fire X."

Suddenly a big dust of wind blew across the area as Crystal nodded to Ruby's comment. Some of them looked back at where the gust of wind was coming from while some covered their eyes. Fire X slowly stood up from the ground, smiling with a red aura and sparks of electricity round him. He was now completely black, his eyes were still glowing red and he had green markings on his face, legs and the middle of his torso had a skull icon with two bones crossed over each other right under it. In the palm of his hands he had a green shiny gem icon.

"That can't be…" Max said as he moved back.

"How is that even possible?" Zoom asked.

Fire X grinned for a moment. "You guys don't seem happy to see me, hmm? In case you're all wondering, before stopping by your planet I encountered an interesting source on planet Amigen. A liquid substance which vastly enhances your physical abilities. I am now stronger than I was before, and with the ability to regenerate from any damage I receive."

Crystal smiled and covered herself with psychokinetic energy as she got into a fighting stance. The others moved far back out the way.

Fire X raised an eyebrow at her. "So I see my words haven't affected your spirit."

"You should have just rolled over and died. You would have avoided another beating."

"I don't think you have any idea what you're up against this time, little girl. Don't expect it to be a happy ending." Fire X lifted his arm and quickly created a big ball of fiery energy. "Now let's get started." Fire threw the ball towards Crystal and the others. Ruby got in the way and put up a barrier, it blocked the attack for a few moments but the ball eventually hit her and knocked her back to the ground.

The members of the Lounge took out some laser cannons and began firing at Fire X. Fire X turned to them and knocked them out with a blaze of fire. Fire X began laughing afterwards. "I don't need this planet anymore, so I'll just destroy it instead." He then turned to Crystal. "It's time to see how your new power measures up to mine." He flew very far back and high up into the air and placed his hands to the side. He then began to charge up a ball of fiery energy.

Most of the people in the area looked up at Fire X as he powered up.

"Look out, he's charging his laser!" Max shouted.

A few others looked at Crystal who stood still with her head down.

"Shouldn't Crystal be getting ready to fire back?" Rush asked.

"Give it time." Mads replied. "At a time like this when you might die, looking badass is what matters most."

Shade shook his head. "Again with your animes…"

Crystal looked up at Fire X in the sky slowly and sighed. "Well this is it. In case it is the end, there's still one last thing I have to do…" Crystal quickly put her palm to her forehead as she said, "Palm to forehead…_hey, it's even cooler in this form!_"

Max ran over to Ruby to help her up. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fire X suddenly fired a big fiery beam about ten feet tall at Crystal from up in the sky. "I'm firing my laser! This planet is history!" Crystal quickly powered up while standing still with several energy waves round her. She then put her hands to her side and charged up a ball of psychokinetic energy within a few seconds which made an eerie sound when she finished. She fired the beam at Fire X's beam which was also ten feet tall.

"This might be huge, let's give them room, guys." Kyle said as he ran further away.

Everyone moved from the area to a spot up above. The beams clashed making a giant multicoloured ball of energy as they tried to push it towards each other. The ground started to shake a bit and dust filled the area. Future Ruby and Future Max were still a bit further away from the place Crystal was standing.

Max watched the two beams as they collided. "_I guess this is it…never thought it'd come down to this._"

Fire X and Crystal were even for a short while, then Fire X's beam very slowly started to overpower Crystal's beam, Fire X laughed as this happened. "Where's that confidence I saw earlier? Are you giving up?"

Crystal gasped. "_His shooping of the whoop is stronger than mine!_"

Around the whole town, the ground was shaking and people were running about to safer areas. SA2 was standing on a platform as people ran past. "Everyone, get to the border!"

"Where?" One man asked.

"In Mexico!"

Back at the scene, Fire X was still very slowly overtaking Crystal's beam. Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads and Rush were watching at an area near by.

"Crystal's losing…" Shade whispered.

"That's **NO **good!" Sonny replied. Everyone looked at him shortly after. "What? I haven't said anything in a while."

Mads crossed his arms. "Well this sucks; my Metroid Prime 3 hasn't come in the mail yet."

Amber sighed. "And I won't get to finish my party." Amber's mobile rang and she picked it up using her good arm, Max was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Amber, the party ended."

"What? What happened?"

"Someone divided by zero, and what's with the ground rumbling, what's going on?"

"It's nothing. Well goodbye, Max." She said before hanging up. "Looks like I'm about ready to die."

Crystal got angry and pushed the beam back a bit towards Fire X but moments later it very slowly came back towards her. Crystal then suddenly heard a voice in her head. "_Crystal, can you hear me? It's me, Ruby_."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How are you doing that?"

"_I'm speaking to you telepathically; just think something and I'll hear it. It's a skill you can also learn but it took a lot of practice. But enough about that, why are you losing? I know you can beat this guy._"

"_I don't think I can do it. He's come back stronger than I expected, and his shooping of the whoop is now stronger than mine…_"

"_Then suck it up and grow a pair!_"

"…_That was pretty harsh._"

"_Well sorry but everyone has already died in the future, I don't want the same thing to happen again and right now you're the only one capable of beating him. Remember, everyone right now is relying on you._"

Crystal nodded. "Got it." Crystal yelled as her beam got slightly bigger and began to overtake Fire X's beam to the point where it was several feet from him. Everyone around the area cheered.

"I guess we finally won." Sonny said.

Fire X frowned. "It seems you still have a bit of fight still left in you, it's time to replace that with fear." Fire X made his beam a lot bigger which quickly began to overpower Crystal's beam again. Crystal growled and slowly pushed the beam back to the middle again.

Future Ruby watched on at the site and shed a tear. "_Crystal…even though you don't believe you can win, you still don't give up…so much time has passed since I last saw you…_"

Future Ruby suddenly had a flashback to earlier in the day of Friday 6 years ago, which in that time Amber never threw a party. When Fire X's army invaded, Sonny and Shade were at Mads house, Amber was in the training room and Crystal and Ruby were at the mall. Sonny and Shade soon arrived to fight the demon and Crystal noticed as people were running away. Fire X soon transformed and fought the two of them. He eventually killed Sonny and Shade and then set his sights on Crystal.

As Ruby ran outside, Fire X fired a beam of energy at her, Crystal got in the way and put up a shield, the beam went through the barrier and through her stomach. Fire X then laughed and flew off down the city. As Crystal fell to the ground, she grabbed Ruby's hand and it flashed violet a second later, and her eyes changed from brown to indigo. Crystal dropped to the ground and Ruby kneeled next to her and started crying.

When Amber heard about their deaths, she went wild in a rage and contacted Mads then they both went to search for Fire X. When they found him, they began to attack him, causing no damage with their attacks. Soon, Fire X stabbed Amber with his claws and punched her to the ground, and then knocked Mads to the ground with a big ball of fire. Mads slowly got up and walked over to Amber who was barely alive and she transferred her powers to Mads so he could give them to a family member of hers.

Mads eventually found Max who had been running about the streets after dozens of houses were blown up including his own. He gave Max the pyrokinetic powers and then once again took off to find Fire X. After a long search he finally did and went into hyper mode. He fired a beam which Fire X dodged; Fire X then created an energy ball as big as a house and blew up the area they were both at.

It then cut back to Future Ruby. "_I think it's personally unnecessary to explain what happened after that…I just hope it doesn't end up worse then it did back then…_"

Back at the area, Sonny, Shade, Amber and Rush were standing, they were still watching.

Shade slowly uncrossed his arms. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not just stand here and wait for death. Even though I can't do much right now, I'm going to at least try to help by distracting him."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, let's do this. It's worth a try anyway." Sonny turned to Rush. "I'm gonna need you to fly me up there so we can throw attacks at him."

"I'll catch up with you guys." Mads said as Sonny, Shade and Rush took off down the streets towards the area.

Future Max then flew over to Amber and Mads. "Are you guys gonna help out as well?"

"I'm thinking of something I once saw in an anime." Mads replied, stroking his chin.

Max looked at Amber's arm. "Is your arm bleeding?"

"Maybe. It's alright though. You go ahead and help Crystal; I'll just stay back here."

Back at the scene, the beam was now very slowly coming towards Crystal again. Future Ruby landed to the left of her and Future Max landed to the right moments later. They charged up a ball of energy and then fired up into the bigger beam, pushing it back towards Fire X slightly.

Meanwhile, Shade and Rush with Sonny attached to him flew up far behind Fire X as the Crisis City (Whirlwind) theme played and threw a Chaos Spear and Sonny Wind at him. The attacks didn't hurt him at all but he slowly took one hand away and fired a beam of energy at the three of them, knocking them out of the sky.

Ruby opened up another telepathic link between her and Crystal. "_Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Just focus on the task at hand._"

At another area, Kyle flew past Jessica as she stood on a building watching.

"You think it'll make a difference?" Jessica asked as he flew by.

"Even if it doesn't, it doesn't hurt to try…actually it would but it's better than waiting to die." Kyle flew off again.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Shade were still firing attacks at Fire X. Fire X used one hand and charged it with energy. "Inferior animals, you just don't know when to quit." Fire X fired a bigger wave in width which knocked them down again. Kyle flew into the area and started firing blasts of ice which were also doing no damage.

Fire X increased the size of his aura and knocked back Kyle as he also increased the power of his blast, slowly starting to overpower the combined might of Crystal, Ruby and Max.

Back where Amber and Mads were standing, Mads put his palm to his cheek. "Well individual attacks seem to do nothing; I think I know what will."

"You do?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, where's that girl who hates Crystal?"

"On some building behind us."

"Hopefully this should work; I just need both of your help."

"Sure. So you got a superhero name yet?"

"Nope, I still gotta think about it. You still using the name Blaze?"

"Nah, I had to change it due to copyright laws. I've changed it to Wildfire…_stupid copyright laws_…"

A minute later, back at the action taking place, Sonny, Shade and Rush dropped to the ground and struggled to get up. They all had several scratches on them.

"This might be the end." Sonny said.

"It still ain't over until the fat lady sings." Shade replied.

The same fat woman from chapter 37 got hit with a piece of a building caused from the ground shaking and sang in pain. Sonny looked over at Shade who sighed. "It still doesn't count."

Fire X laughed manically as his beam was 10 feet from Crystal, Ruby and Max and the ground started to shake violently. "You can't beat me; I am the strongest being alive! Enjoy your last few moments while you can."

From far away, Mads fired a big ball of fiery energy covered in electricity which went through Fire X's body and immobilized him for a few moments. Fire X looked back and saw Mads who reloaded his arm cannon and said, "Fo realz."

Ruby gasped and turned to Crystal. "_Crystal, shoop the whoop, now!_"

Crystal nodded. "Whoop!" She yelled as their beam became much bigger and came towards Fire X within seconds while he was still partly immobilized. The beam hit him and he slowly disintegrated as he said, "This can't be! My agility should have a +4 because I have the high ground! I call haaaaaax!" The beam soon left the earth and through space as the Crisis City (Whirlwind) theme ended.

As the beam travelled so far it couldn't be seen anymore, Crystal, Ruby and Max took a few deep breaths. Crystal then pumped her fist into the air as her hair flowed slowly in the wind, and then slowly returned to her normal form and then fell to the ground on her back. Amber flew over to the three of them and Mads floated down to them.

"Good job, Mads." Amber said. "You finally got to help out since that Lounge situation."

"Yeah! I just went hyper mode and combined your fiery power, with Jessica's electrical power and my standard beam shot to form a shot that was powerful enough to hurt him and distract him as well. The only thing which could make this better is if my game was back at home waiting for me. Wasn't that epic?"

"It would have had a bigger epic effect if someone had died." Mads, Ruby and Max all looked at Amber. "What? I'm sure you were all thinking it…"

Ruby turned to Crystal. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, that last attack just took a lot out of me."

Sonny, Shade and Rush slowly walked over while Jessica and Kyle flew down.

"Did you say what I think you said?" Shade asked. "Did you yell "Whoop" as you finished him off? Who honestly yells "whoop" as they finish off a powerful enemy?"

"Chill Shade." Sonny replied. "We're alive and that's all that matters."

Rush nodded. "And we all did it to-"

Shade quickly interrupted him. "Rush, I swear, if you finish that sentence I will eat you."

The members of the Lounge came over seconds later. Mads then spoke. "To celebrate this victory, let's all have a group hug!"

Most people shook their heads and moaned.

"It's a manly hug."

Most of them shrugged and got in on the hug besides Shade, Jessica, Dizi and Crystal who were still on the ground. Jessica joined in seconds later but Shade and Dizi still had their backs turned.

"Careful guys, my arm still hurts." Amber said as Jessica squeezed in.

Everyone separated moments later. Camy flew up to the area afterwards and Raizor Blaid appeared on the screen. "It was nice, partly working with you guys for once. Adieu, until we meet again, my loathsome adversaries." The screen turned off and Camy flew off.

The area was silent for a few moments and then the members of the Lounge jumped onto a jeep just a bit away. "We've got business to get back to. We'll be seeing you." Jawo' said as they began to drive off.

Max spoke after a few seconds. "Why don't we get back to that party at Amber's house, then?"

Amber shook her head. "It's over. Someone divided by zero."

"I hate it when that happens…"

"Why don't we all go to Mads house?" Sonny suggested. "He's got food."

Jessica turned around and began to walk off. "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

"I'll be going as well." Zoom said as he followed her.

"Does he live at her house?" Sonny asked.

"Actually he does." Kyle replied. "I'll be taking off as well, hope your arm gets better, Amber."

"Yeah, thanks."

Kyle flew off out of the city. The others then noticed the robots Raizor sent were gone.

"So let's go to my house then." Mads said. "My mom probably made lotsa spaghetti!"

Crystal waved at them. "Could someone carry me or something? I'm pretty tired here."

"I got it." Max replied. He picked up Crystal and put her on his shoulder. The rest of them then began to walk off. One of Fire X's minions which was still alive slowly crept towards them from behind, Amber turned round and threw the pink bomb Mads gave her earlier, killing the creature. They then continued to walk off. Sonny spotted SA2 on a stump a bit ahead writing something down and nudged Shade.

"Look." Sonny said as he pointed. "It's that ninja guy."

Shade nodded. "He may not come up with great plots sometimes or quite grasp the writing style, but he can come up with good action scenes when he feels like it."

"Indeed."

They continued walking off out of the city.

* * *

About the very last part, I just thought I'd take the time to criticize myself.


	40. S&S 40: Fire X Saga

If you didn't think the last chapter was long, this one won't be either since they're pretty much the same length. It turned out a lot longer than I expected.

Songs used:

Sonic 2 ending theme - Sonic 2  
Extras menu - Sonic Mega Collection Plus

* * *

Fire X Saga: Chapter 40 – Back to the Future

A week after the events of Fire X's arrival, it was Crystal's birthday (which was on Saturday, November 6th). In the morning when she woke up, she was playing Pure Ownage. She threw shuriken at several purple ninja's ahead, then jumped over a midget and fell through a trapdoor and on to some spikes. "Darn." She said as the game over screen appeared.

Ruby knocked on the door and then entered. "Happy birthday, Crystal! You are now 17 today!"

"Oh, wow, I never noticed." Crystal replied sarcastically. "So what did you get me?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"It better not be a hug, if it is I don't want it."

Ruby looked at the screen. "Are you still trying to finish that ninja game? I beated it a few days ago."

"You _beated _Pure Ownage?"

"Yeah, I beated."

"…I'm too tired to do that palm to forehead thing today."

Shortly after, Future Ruby and Future Max turned up at the training room in the HQ with their battle suits on. Rush was already in there as they entered.

"Hey Rush, you seem to be here a lot." Ruby said.

Rush glared at her. "Just so you know, I'm not down here 24/7, you know. I go out and do stuff; I just sleep here and spend my time making things…I need to get out more."

"Indeed you do, Rush." Max said as he nodded. "So where are Sonny and Shade?" He asked as he looked around.

"They took those two emerald radars and went to find that last emerald. They said they might still have time to try out their super forms before going to Crystal's house."

In a forest area, Shade held a bag which had six of the seven emeralds in it. Sonny arrived at the area with the seventh emerald and placed it with the other six. The two of them then took a few steps back.

"We'll just make this a quick sparring match." Sonny said. "We don't wanna be too late."

"Of course."

Within a few seconds, they both transformed into their super forms and flew into the sky. Shade began firing Chaos Spears in groups of three joined together. Sonny dodged them as he sped towards Shade, when he reached him and they started attacking each other while blocking the hits.

Sonny tried to punch Shade in the face, Shade ducked and attempted to kick Sonny in the stomach, and Sonny sidestepped the attack and tried to swipe at Shade's feet. Shade flipped over Sonny and tried to punch him in the back. Sonny teleported to the left and tried to kick Shade who also teleported and tried to hammer Sonny down to the ground who teleported again. They kept this up for several moments.

They then moved at extremely fast speeds through the air, clashing with each other and creating shockwaves where they clash. Shade missed clashing into Sonny at one point, Sonny sped up to him and tried to punch him but Shade quickly descended to the ground and fired a beam of energy towards Sonny.

Sonny flew down diagonally as he spun into a ball, hit a rock and flew towards Shade. Shade turned around and blocked as Sonny bashed into him, moving them back a few feet. They then both unleashed a fury of hits while avoiding each others attacks and jumped back a few feet from each other afterwards.

"I think that's enough for today." Shade said as they slowly returned to their normal forms.

"Yeah." Sonny replied as he nodded. "Let's go meet up with the others."

They both stood near the bag of emeralds and Shade used chaos control to teleport them both and the emeralds out of the area.

Back at the HQ, Future Ruby and Future Max were in the main area training with 25x gravity and Rush was watching. "By the way, how did you guys come this far back in the past?"

Max turned to him. "Well apparently using chaos control with two emeralds at the same time can cause a rift in time to travel to any particular time you want."

"Really? I suppose the me from your time might have just made a time machine using a flux compositor, plutonium to generate 1.21 gigawatts of electricity and some other basic stuff."

"K." Ruby and Max both replied. "We'd better get going to Crystal's house now." Ruby said.

"I'll see you soon." Rush said as they left the room.

Meanwhile, Amber and Mads were walking down the street to Crystal's house and knocked on her door. Mads was holding a small red package tied with a green ribbon. Crystal opened the door and Ruby was a few feet behind her.

"Happy birthday, Ruby!" Amber yelled as Crystal opened the door.

As Ruby left she replied, "It's not mine, k, thanks."

Crystal narrowed her eyes at Amber. "That attempt at trying to annoy me was pretty lame."

Amber shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Mads gave his present to Crystal. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Thanks, I'll open it later." Crystal then turned to Amber. "What about you?"

"I have a very special present." Amber leaned next to Crystal and whispered something into her ear.

Crystal then shook her head. "Do not want."

"Fine, I'll get you something else sometime soon."

Moving on, Sonny, Shade, Future Ruby, Future Max, Melissa and Polly soon arrived. Good times were shared by all and everyone had very fun time. Sometime afterwards, most people were in the living room doing different stuff. Crystal walked up to her mom. "Hey mom, where's the cake you said you were making?"

"Sorry sweetie but the cake was a lie."

"Darn…"

On the TV, "It Makes No Sense" was on. Charmy was being chased by a bull and jumped into a wooden box. The bull attacked the box for a while; Vector then jumped off a cliff and onto the bull and began riding it around the area. Espio suddenly appeared and took out 3 shuriken. "Behold, ninja power!" He said as he threw them. They hit the bull and it dropped to the ground. Vector then looked at the screen and said, "It makes no sense!" as a laugh track was played in the background.

Egg FM came on straight after with Eggman laughing manically as it started. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen to another glorious instalment from the Eggman. Now let's get on with the show."

One man walked up to Eggman. "It's been reported that a mutant blue hedgehog just took off in your egg mobile."

Eggman stood up. "What! He's not gonna get away with this!" He said before running off.

Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were on the couch watching as Crystal sat down next to them.

"So why did you come without the clothes?" Mads asked, looking at the two hedgehogs.

Sonny shrugged. "The clothes thing got old, besides people don't seem to care anymore seeing as how we've saved the day quite a few times already."

"And where did you find that last emerald then?"

"Seems Raizor had it, so we broke into his base, destroyed a bunch of stuff and left with the emerald."

As Crystal sat down she looked at Amber. "Recently, Jessica tried to become friends with me again based on something you said."

Amber nodded. "Yeah, I just told her she should drop the attitude and get it all out in the open so there's no more tension, and what do you mean she tried? Are you two not getting along again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. A flashback is in order for this."

It showed Crystal and Jessica at an empty park just the day before. Crystal and Jessica were standing ten feet away from each other.

"First things first, can you tell me why you dislike me right now?" Crystal asked.

"Fine. Remember that time last year when you came round my house and we played Pokemon. I had this awesome Mudkip, and you were like "I don't like Mudkips." And if that wasn't enough, you "accidentally" deleted my Pokemon saved data, and I was really close to having all 250 Pokemon at the time. Now it's ridiculous because they're at like 500 now!"

"This was about your Pokemon game? Well I'm sorry then."

"Anyway, I've been thinking, something Amber said got through to me. I think we should be friends again. Maybe for your birthday, we'll go see a movie, I'll bake some apple pie, and it'll be a great time, wouldn't you say so, Crystal?"

Crystal rubbed her chin. "Yeah, that sounds great." Crystal quickly shook her head. "But no pie for me, I don't like pie."

"WHAT!" Jessica shouted as she moved back a few feet and covered herself in electricity. She then flew up into the air. "What kind of person doesn't like pie? It's one of the best deserts ever created!" She charged up a ball of energy and aimed it at Crystal. "That's it, Crystal. I'm going to turn this whole park into dust! Don't disrespect the pie!"

Jessica fired the beam towards Crystal. Crystal charged up and fired back and the two beams clashed. The flashback then ended.

"So what happened after that?" Sonny asked.

"I won, and Jessica is annoyed at me again."

The area was silent as Future Max walked over and sat down. Mads then spoke. "So that was all because you deleted her Pokemon save? And what kind of person doesn't like pie?"

"I just don't like pie, and it wasn't all because of the Pokemon save, but some of it was."

Shade looked over at Max. "So Max, when are you and Ruby deciding to go back to your own time?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. We don't really have a reason to stick around anymore."

"Well that's a shame." Amber replied. "But I guess it can't be helped, you got that demon thing down?"

"Yeah, we should be strong enough to easily beat Fire X in our own timeline."

Amber turned to the screen. "Just so you know, the day after beating Fire X, Rush analyzed a few of us and discovered the super demon form was triggered by the moonlight, and is a trait accessible to humans affected by the meteorite."

A bit later, Ruby walked into the room with a cake which had the Sonic Heroes logo on it in icing with seventeen candles round it.

"Here's my present." Ruby said as she put the cake on a table.

"You made a cake?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." Ruby put on some headphones and sat in a chair. "Now excuse me while I listen to my music."

"Make a wish, Crystal." Her dad said.

Crystal nodded. "_I wish for the future Ruby and future Max to have the strength to beat the demon in their timeline and turn the earth back to the way it was before their invasion._" Crystal then blew out the candles.

Future Ruby then walked over to her.

"So I heard you're going back tomorrow." Crystal said.

"Yeah, one of the reasons was just for today. I recently remembered a time a few days before we discovered the time travel thing, there was a full moon. We'll be travelling back to a few days before our own time to use that to our advantage."

"Good plan."

Ruby suddenly sat up. "Quiet guys, here comes the chorus!"

Crystal and Future Ruby shrugged and then Ruby began singing it. "The secret in your eyes, my gentle love is the truth behind your smile, that seems to draw me in, I'm going to tell you this. When you've felt my love, its fragile warmth will overflow and separate you from the past, because I am forever by your side, that sad shadow need no longer confuse you…"

"What song is that?" The older Ruby asked.

"It's Hardcore Expert by Anan Ikuzum."

"Oh yeah, I've heard that before in my time."

"You have?" Crystal asked.

"You need to watch more anime, Cry-chan." Ruby replied.

"Cry-chan?"

"Look up chan."

"No thanks."

Kevin came to Crystal's later and Crystal answered the door. He was holding a small yellow package. "Happy birthday, Crystal." He said as she opened the day. "This is for you." He then gave her the package.

"Thanks, I suppose you have somewhere to be getting to, right?"

"Yeah, bad stuff. Sorry I can't stay but I'll see you some other time." He waved goodbye as he left.

For the rest of the day, the others ate food, Mads shooped the whoop, Crystal opened her presents and watched a Lucky Star DVD box set Mads got her, the younger Max came round and lost at DDR to Ruby on the Sega Carnival theme, Amber kicked the bucket, Shade did a barrel roll, and Sonny got hit by the shooping of the whooping and recovered by finding more cowbell.

The next day, they all went to the beach again. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Future Ruby and Future Max were all standing in a circle. Crystal was wearing a silver necklace which had the icon from the Shadow the Hedgehog game on it.

Shade cleared his throat. "Seeing as how this will be the last time we see you two in…ages, I just wanna ask a few questions."

"Shoot." Max responded.

"Where have been living in your time, exactly? Since you said Fire X has killed many people and destroyed various places."

"We just move around from location to location, some people are even living underground with routes which lead to other areas, just to avoid encountering Fire X."

"And in this world, where did you two stay?"

"I slept in my younger self's room. They were cool with it."

The older Ruby spoke straight afterwards. "Crystal told them I was an old friend, my parents had left for a while and I needed somewhere to stay so I've been sleeping in Crystal's room until today."

"Good luck getting back to your time then, and I hope you kick that demon's ass good." Sonny said.

Future Ruby and Future Max both nodded. Sonny, Shade and Mads then began to walk off. "We're gonna go do our routine for moneys now, have a safe trip." Mads said as the three of them left.

Max thought for a second. "I think we should do one thing before we leave."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Pass on some of our powers to our younger self's, would that be alright?"

Crystal and Amber shrugged. They then called over the younger Ruby and Max who were further away. Crystal, Future Ruby and the younger Ruby held hands in a circle and transferred some of their enemy between them, giving the younger Ruby access to psychokinetic abilities as well. Amber, Future Max and the younger Max did the same.

Afterwards, Ruby's eye colour changed from brown to indigo and Max's changed from grey (which I never mentioned) to red. After explaining about the powers, the younger Ruby and Max left. Crystal and Future Ruby began to walk left while Amber and Future Max walked right.

"Max, you know what area to go back to, right?" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, I'll see you back at that time when the moon was out."

Amber and Future Max went to an area on the beach where nobody was at and covered by trees.

"So, do you guys still eat or something back in that timeline?" Amber asked.

"Of course, there are these cheeseburgers back in my time that you should taste, they truly are epic."

"I'm sure they are. So thanks for helping out getting things in order after that party because someone divided by zero." Amber pulled out an emerald and Max pulled out one. They used chaos control at the same time which created a rip in time and a portal formed.

Max walked up to it as Amber had her back turned. "Guess I'll be seeing you sometime in the future, even if we did have that fight that we were supposed to, I probably would have owned your ass, red airhead." He said as he smiled.

Amber quickly turned round. "What did you just say?" Amber looked around and saw he was nowhere to be seen. "Damn, he's gone…I forgot to ask him to get me that cheeseburger…"

On the other side of the beach, Crystal and Future Ruby were standing with their backs to each other in an empty area with the wind blowing softly as the Sonic 2 ending theme played.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Crystal finally said after a few moments.

"What's there to be sorry about? You didn't cause this. If you didn't beat Ice X, someone else would have done it. It was inevitable."

"I guess you're right."

"Just be glad I'm not the kind that is all depressed, and overly emotional about missing part of my childhood, based on events that took place here recently. Plus the fact that I didn't shove it in everyone's faces almost all the time."

"So beating Fire X here doesn't change your time at all, huh?"

"Nope, I'll have to do that myself, but now I have the knowledge and power to do so."

Crystal pulled out an emerald and Ruby pulled out one as they both smiled. They used chaos control at the same time which created a rip in time and a portal formed. Ruby walked up to the portal and stopped. She then untied the ribbons on her head. "I suppose you could keep these to remember me by, at least until I visit again." She said as she handed them to Crystal.

"Sure, take care."

Ruby hugged Crystal for a few moments and then jumped into the portal and it vanished moments later. Crystal still stood there with the ribbons in her hands as the theme ended.

Back in the future timeline, it was late at night and the full moon was out. Max in his battle suit flew up to Fire X who was in the air in his super form over a grassy field area.

"Hello again X, care to take this to the ground?"

A moment later the both of them landed on the field.

"Now, I'm going to smack you around, and then vaporize you."

Fire X laughed. "You're gonna do that? Just look at you."

Max wagged his finger. "Watch carefully, because I'm only going to do this once." Max looked up at the moon and a glowing red aura appeared around him. Fiery energy waves then appeared as big bat wings burst out from his back, he had red glowing eyes and a red tail with a sharp point at the end. Max slowly raised his head and smiled.

Fire X, startled by the transformation took a step back and then got into a fighting stance. Max then took one deep breath before standing up straight. Ruby landed down behind Fire X in her demon form. "You ready to end this?"

Fire X turned his head. "You as well?"

Max quickly leaped forward and kicked Fire X towards Ruby. Ruby back flipped and knocked him up. They then both flew up and punched Fire X as they sped past him. Ruby then punched him as she flew past him from the left then Max punched him as he flew past from the right.

Fire X recovered and tried to punch Max but Max sidestepped the attack and knocked him down to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Fire X flew into Ruby who had her back turned, he came to a halt as he hit her, she then turned quickly and kicked him along the ground, eventually coming to a halt after several moments.

Max landed beside Ruby, they then put their hands together in front of them and charged up a big red and violet ball of energy with sparks of electricity round it. They fired it at Fire X and it quickly turned in a big beam which vaporized Fire X.

"It's finally over…" Ruby said softly.

"We should have yelled whoop." Max replied.

Ruby looked at him and he shrugged. A bit later, Ruby and Max had cleared out all of Fire X's minions and put out any fire that was around. Ruby was standing on a cliff at a grassy area, looking towards the city as the Extra's menu theme from Sonic Mega Collection played. She thought about the events that happened six years ago, eventually leading up to that moment as she stood looking ahead. After fifty seconds Max ran up to the cliff and flew towards the city, Ruby then followed him.

Crystal still stood on the beach, looking up at the sky with the wind blowing. Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were leaving and Amber called over to Crystal as they were leaving. As Crystal walked across the sand she saw a message that said, "Darker times have passed…" she shrugged and ran off to catch up with the others as the theme ended.


	41. S&S 41: Paradox Saga

It's time I focused less on the serious stuff and more on the action and humor...partly. Serious Business, people.

Songs used:

Hidden Island – Sonic Rush Adventure

* * *

Paradox Saga: Chapter 41 – Trip to the Theme Park

It was several weeks after the defeat of Fire X, on Friday the 14th of December. It was early in the morning and Crystal already had her normal clothes on. She was playing Sonic 3 and was on Carnival Night Zone. She reached a room with a barrel and tried several times to make it go down far enough to get to the next part, to no prevail.

Crystal got mad at the game. "How do I get past this part? Jumping just doesn't seem to work!"

Crystal then suddenly heard sounds coming from her window and looked to see someone throwing stones at the window. She opened the window and got hit by one of the stones Kevin was throwing. "Ow!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd visit before getting to the coach. Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, I'll see you there in a bit."

"Ok, good stuff."

Crystal's dad suddenly opened the front door and walked out with a shotgun. Kevin ran and back flipped over someone riding a skateboard then front flipped over several fences. Crystal watched and then sighed. "Why does everyone seem to have mad skills but me?" She then looked down at her dad. "I thought mom said to get rid of that gun?"

"I thought you said he wasn't gonna come over often?"

"Stuff happens." Crystal closed her window and looked at the screen. "So today is the last school day before Christmas, and my class, and Jessica's class is going on a trip to some amusement park, plus I have to be at the couch in half an hour."

Shortly after, Crystal was by the front door with a suitcase and a checklist. "Suitcase, check, food, check, money, I think, Sonic references, soon to come, I think that's it. I just wonder why Amber said it was necessary to bring a suitcase…"

Crystal picked up the suitcase and opened the door. "I'm going now, bye."

"Have a nice day, sweetie." Her mom replied.

"Yeah, sure." She said before shutting the door.

At Mads house, he was ready and about to leave his house. Sonny and Shade were watching TV on his bed.

"So I'm guessing I might see you guys at the theme park later, right?" Mads asked.

"Maybe." Sonny said with a shrug.

"There's also this new anime starting soon called Chaos Emerald Z, look out for it."

"I'll be sure to."

"Well I'm gonna get going, see ya." Mads said before leaving the room.

Shade then turned to Sonny. "In the meantime, let's play that card game."

Sonny sighed. "Not that game again…"

"Yes, that game again."

"I can see where this is going…"

Mads met Crystal, Amber and Jason by the coach, Crystal and Amber both had suitcases and were in a line with others getting onto the coach. On the side of the coach was some wallpaper with a picture of Tails holding up a golden ring with the message, "Got Ring?" written on it.

"Hey Mads, you made it." Jason said as Mads arrived.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this."

Amber pointed at the coach. "Most people are already on the coach, as we'll be leaving in like five minutes."

"Cool. I guess in a bit is the part where we talk about stuff which happened in the last month which we didn't have time to go through."

"Exactly." Amber replied as she nodded. "I'd also like to inform people I am now 5'8"

"Cool, me too." Crystal replied.

Mads shrugged. "I've been around 5'8" for ages."

"Darn." Amber responded.

At Raizor Blaid's base, he was in a light grey room with neon violet lights flashing on the walls. He was working on a dark blue battle suit when the Blue robot walked in.

"Boss, you've been working on that thing for ages, you need to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"If you keep going like that, you soon will be."

"Yeah, I'll sleep then."

An alarm suddenly sounded in the base, Raizor left the room and went into the main room (where Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber fought RX) and looked at the screens. A male human with fairly short brown hair and blue eyes stood outside on the field. He wore his Mercenary outfit which consisted of a white shirt with a blue, turtle-neck tactical vest over it. The vest had the letters "DL" written on the back in yellow/orange letters. He wore trousers with a camouflage pattern in pale blue, navy blue and dark navy blue. Black fighting gloves and boots complete the ensemble.

Raizor opened the doors to the base and the human entered. He met Raizor in the main room shortly after.

"Hey Raizor, how's it going?" The mysterious male said as he entered the room.

"Not good. What took you so long, I contacted you ages ago."

"Yeah, I came as fast as I could."

"It was like two weeks ago."

"...I got lost."

"Well that's just great, David. Anyway, my sources tell me you've discovered some kind of mystical jar."

"That would be correct. It is my jar of paradox, which can be used to do a number of things. There's only one defence against it, but the guy who gave me the jar never told me what it was..."

"Yeah, well I've got a job for you. Don't worry, I'll pay." Raizor walked up to the control system and pressed a few buttons on it. Suddenly five pictures containing Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads in their battle suits and in a fighting stance came up on the screen. "I want you to dispose of these five." He said as he pointed at the screen.

David looked at the screen for a few moments. "Aww, yes, I've heard of these lot. In my travels with my girlfriend, Yukiko, around the world they're known in most places. I think with my jar I stand a chance."

"Excellent. I may finally be rid of these distractions. Ahurhurhur."

"What was that?" David asked.

"My evil laugh. I'm just trying to make it unique."

"Cool. So what ever happened to that sister of yours, where is she?"

"Some mental institute, she's quite mad, I doubt you want to see her. So when are you taking off?"

David turned around and began to walk off. "I'll do this now, just tell me the place."

"My sources tell me they'll be at that theme park, AGES land in a bit." (I hope you saw the reference in the word ages)

"Alright, I'll see you later." David said before leaving.

Back on the coach, everyone had recently gotten on. Jessica, Kyle and Kevin were sitting around the middle of the coach. Crystal, Amber, Mads and Jason were near the back. Crystal was about to put her suitcase above her seat. "So Amber, why did you want me to bring the suitcase?"

"Open it and find out."

"Hmm?" Crystal opened the suitcase and Ruby sprung up while yelling, "Surprise!" which made Crystal quickly stagger back and drop to the floor.

Amber opened her suitcase and Max jumped out, stretched a bit and sat near the window in one of the rows. Amber sat down next to him.

"It was pretty hard fitting in that suitcase." Max said.

"It was the only way." Amber replied.

Ruby sat down in the row beside Amber and Max with Crystal sitting next to her. Mads and Jason sat behind them, and Melissa and Polly sat behind Crystal and Ruby. Moments later Mike got on the coach and sat somewhere in the middle of the coach. Crystal rubbed her eyes to believe what she was seeing. "Wait a minute; I thought Mike was killed in the Fire X Saga?"

Amber shrugged. "Things happen."

The teacher (chapter 8) got on the coach and nodded at SA2 who was the driver. SA2 then began driving.

"So Mads, you told your parents about the hedgehogs yet?" Amber asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Like just a week ago. My dad was cool with it but my mom was a little freaked out. She chilled out a few days later, but she seems to stare at Shade a lot and continuously whack Sonny with a broom."

"Cool."

Back at Mads house, the window was open in Mads room and Sonny and Shade were sitting at a table with their spikes flowing slowly from the slight breeze.

Shade pointed at Sonny across the table. "Sonny, you fool, did you really think I'd allow you to cheat at this card game? I don't care what that crap card says, "You've been trapped, miss two turns", that's bull! I don't play that crap here!" He said before slamming his fist on the table near an Eggman card.

Sonny sighed. "Shade, this is why I don't like playing card games with you, you're a sore loser."

"Being a sore loser isn't the same as being cheated."

"It's not a cheat." Sonny got up and took out the boards Sonny and Shade both used in chapter 19 to find the blue ultra emerald. "You know what; I'm gonna go try this out. I'll hope to see you at that theme park, I'll be sneaking in."

"Yeah, see ya." Shade replied.

Sonny left the room with the board and his battle suit on without the helmet and went downstairs and into the kitchen. He came out the kitchen a minute later with a hotdog and approached the front door. The door suddenly opened and Mads mom walked in. They both stared at each other for a few moments, and then Mads mom walked to the left and picked up the broom.

"Oh geez." Sonny began running while Mads mom chased him, trying to whack him with the broom.

Back on the coach, everyone was still sitting down and several people were talking.

"So Crystal, have you told your parents about your psychokinesis powers?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, just a bit after my birthday. My mom fainted when I told her about how I nearly died fighting Ice X. When she woke up I told them about the Raizor Blaid point, which she fainted again. When I told her about Fire X, she gasped, and then asked if she could see this demon form. My dad was fine with it, seeing as I have a hobby which doesn't fall under the category of lame."

Polly threw her fist into the air. "Yeah, new day, new theme park!"

Crystal put her palm to her cheek. "That reminds me…" Crystal stood up and took a banjo out of nowhere and gave it to Mads. "You know what to do." Mads nodded as he took the banjo. Crystal then looked at Ruby. "Since the older you isn't here, you can substitute."

Ruby jumped out of her seat as Mads started playing the Hidden Island theme from Sonic Rush Adventure on the banjo. They did the same dance Crystal and the older Ruby did back in chapter 33.

Meanwhile, Sonny was going downhill on a road avoiding cars and grinding along rails while singing. "Woooooo! Aww yeah! Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead, no time for guessing follow my plan instead, trusting in what you can't see, take my lead I'll set you free!" Sonny caught up with the coach several moments later and jumped over the top of the coach.

At Mads house, Shade jumped into the closet and came out shortly after with his battle suit on, he then jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, the coach started to slow down as it approached the theme park and soon came to the car park and parked in one of the spaces.


	42. S&S 42: Paradox Saga

Took me quite a while on this one, it was a bit longer than I expected and as you'll be able to tell I partly ran out of ideas at one point...

* * *

Paradox Saga: Chapter 42 – The Abilities of the Jar of Paradox

Minutes after arriving at the theme park, everyone was getting off the coach. All the students lined up after going into the theme park and the teacher walked over to them.

"Alright everyone, it is now just after 12:00 in the morning, we all need to meet back here at 6pm." The teacher said. Everyone then nodded. "Also try to stay together in small groups in case anyone gets lost." The teacher left shortly after.

Many of the students then split into groups of three or four and went in different directions. Crystal, Amber, Mads, Jason, Ruby and Max were still by the entrance as everyone left.

Sonny suddenly appeared and landed next to them and yelled, "Sega!"

"Hey Sonny." Amber said as she waved. "Glad you could make it, where's Shade?"

"He'll be here in a bit."

Crystal began to walk on ahead. "Let's just hurry up and go in already." The others followed shortly after.

Meanwhile, Shade was running through the streets on the way to the theme park. He stopped and began to walk across a traffic light stopping as a yellow car came down the road. Shade stopped in the street and looked towards the driver as he stopped a few feet from Shade. They both glared at each other for the few moments then the driver suddenly turned around and drove off, Shade then crossed the street.

A bit later back at the theme park, the others had recently met up with Melissa and Polly. Crystal was ahead of the others and was giving Ruby a piggy-back ride, Melissa and Polly were behind her, Sonny, Amber, Mads, Max and Jason were walking in one row while Sonny had a map of the theme park in his hand.

"Okay." Sonny began. "This place is pretty big, where to first?"

"Let's try the arcade place." Jason suggested. Everyone else nodded.

In a big room with flashing lights, one person was playing another person on a fighting game machine in the arcade. The first person lost and walked off. Shade walked up to the machine and challenged the person. 20 seconds into the game Shade said, "Behold my true power!" before pulling off several combos, finishing off the person rather quickly.

The person stared at the screen in shock. "Impossible! Who are you?"

Shade began to walk off. "I am the ultimate." He said before leaving the area.

Outside in another area, David was walking around and had a grey ear piece which he was using to talk to Raizor Blaid. "Okay Raizor, where do I look now?"

"How should I know? You figure it out."

"Fine, but I'd better get my pay…by the way; a few other villains are having a poker game this Sunday, you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

David stood in the middle of a big area and put down the jar the paradox which was gold. "Ladies and gentlemen, gather round and witness the bizarre and amazing experiences you can discover from the jar of paradox!" Moment's later small groups of people approached David.

In one area of the arcade, Shade met up with the others. "Seems the whole gang is here." Shade said as he approached the area.

"Hey Shade." Crystal responded. "Rush is really the only one who isn't here…he really needs to get out more."

At the HQ, Rush was in the entertainment room watching one of the screens. The screen showed Tails who was busy fixing the Tornado as he began talking.

"Now viewers, I'll be talking about jet engines today, as I'm busy fixing up the Tornado. Now, a jetengine is a reaction engine that discharges a fast moving jet of fluid to generate thrust in accordance with Newton's third law of motion. It didn't take much to get this thing running, based on my stature, but when taking these things into account you gotta be sure to look out for the internal combustion.

Now what I wanna know is, who shot the deputy?"

Sonic suddenly ran into the room. "Tails, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy."

"So that means…"

"Yes, Shadow shot the deputy. Tails, you must avenge the deputy."

Tails nodded. "I will." He then ran off out of the room.

Kat walked up to Rush as he was watching. "So what's this about?"

"Sonic shot the sheriff." Rush replied.

"So that means…"

Rush nodded. "Yep, Shadow shot the deputy."

Back at the theme park, Mads, Jason, Melissa, Shade, Amber and Crystal were sitting round a table outside. Polly was chasing someone in a lion suit. Ruby and Max were further away with Ruby throwing punches at Max and him dodging them.

As a few of them watched Ruby and Max, Melissa turned to Mads and Jason. "So you two, what are your opinions on heaven and such?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't really care, if I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell."

Mads randomly took out a pair of glasses and put them on. "I personally look at it this way: The guy caused the destruction of mankind. And if we don't believe in him and do what he wants us to, we'll go to hell and suffer. I don't want to believe in a guy like that... I want to be nice out of my own free will, and not because I'm scared of going to hell."

Melissa nodded and then frowned. "You're probably going to hell."

"We'll see…" Mads said as he stared at her, she then stared back.

Crystal and Amber were watching Ruby and Max at the table.

Crystal looked on at the site as several people walking past the area also watched. "It's amazing how easily the concept looks seeing it from the outside. One thing which annoys me however is that Ruby mastered using those psychic abilities in 30 minutes flat! It took me 3 hours." She then sighed. "But I guess she has got the mad skills…"

"3 hours?" Amber asked. "It only took me an hour, same with Max."

"Thanks for making me feel bad."

Amber shrugged. "You know it's just done for the comical effect."

Sonny came rushing over to the table moments later. "OMG! Guys, I found some ride which we should all go see. It's some scroll shooter kind of ride."

Amber quickly got up. "Sweet! I'm pretty good at those, let's go!"

Sonny and Amber ran off while everyone else remained sitting down. Sonny ran back to the table seconds later and said, "Scroll shooter, guys!" Everyone slowly got up and followed Sonny. Ruby and Max stopped and caught up with the others as they left the area.

Back where David was, there was a queue of people lining up in the area. Mark (Ice X Saga, Chapter 15) was standing next to David.

David picked up his jar of paradox and cleared his throat. "Now watch as I change this individual from a boy to a girl!" The jar of paradox glowed and randomly turned him into a girl.

Mark's hair become slightly longer and his eyes changed from blue to light blue. He looked himself over. "I don't look much different at all."

David shrugged. "Too bad, guess I'll change you back now." The jar of paradox glowed again and changed him back. David then turned to the next person in the queue. "You're up next, 10 bucks please."

In one part of the theme park, Kyle and Kevin were walking past a gift shop.

"So did you ever finish that essay we were meant to do on electricity?" Kevin asked.

"Too long; didn't start." Kyle replied.

"You don't start a lot of essays."

"Cause they're too long, hence the "didn't start" part. Besides, our teacher, Ms. Ahonan is cool with it."

"Yeah, remember that time she brought in that electric guitar and played that Sandopolis Zone Act 2 theme on it?"

"Yeah, same day I brought in those drums. Then we played card games and someone kept cheating by using that Eggman card…"

"What I really wanna know is why she is still single? It doesn't make sense."

Kyle shrugged. "I'd tap that."

"You'd tap a lot of things."

"And don't you forget it."

In an area nearby, Jessica and Zoom were walking down a path. Zoom was wearing a fake mustache.

"So what should we go on next?" Zoom asked.

"I don't mind which ride, but I still have some things I need to settle with Crystal."

"Are you still going on about that pig tailed girl? Geez, your fascination with her is now along the line of obsessive."

"Pfft, you're exaggerating."

"I doubt that, Jess. Maybe your obsession with Crystal is for another reason…" Zoom said with a smile.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and then got mad seconds later. "You'd better not be implying what I think you are, otherwise I'll kick you out of my house."

Zoom shrugged. "I'm not the one bringing up such thoughts."

Jessica and Zoom met up with Kyle and Kevin a few moments later by a food stand.

"Hey, you two." Kyle said as they met each other. "What you been up to, Jess?"

"I'm not gay for Crystal!" She yelled at him. Several people walking past looked strangely at her.

"…That's a shame to hear." Kyle replied.

Kevin turned to Kyle. "If I had powers I'd kick your ass."

"Then it's good that you don't."

"I mean we were at this tornado ride, it was pretty good." Jessica said, looking around. "Yeah…"

In another part, the others came to the scroll shooter ride and entered. They all stood in a long queue with Shade ahead of the rest. When they got half way through the queue they saw Jessica, Zoom, Kyle and Kevin enter. Amber called over to them; they then pushed in front of several others until they were behind the others. SA2 who was at the end of the queue gave them black plastic guns as they got onto the ride which had 16 seats on each one.

Sonny and Shade were at the front with Mads and Max behind them, then Crystal and Kevin, then Amber and Ruby, then Kyle and Jason, then Zoom and Jessica at the back.

Back outside, people were still queuing up by David. David's mobile rang; he took out a silver phone with an orange 'Z' icon on it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi David, it's me, Yukiko. Where are you?"

"Hi sweetheart, I'm at that theme park, AGES land. Just taking care of some business."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm not sure at the moment."

"Well I'll see you soon anyway." She said before hanging up. David hung up and put his mobile away. "Alright people, let's keep the magic rolling!"

Back on the ride, they were halfway through and travelling down a long tunnel. Ruby got bored and started firing at Max who turned around seconds later and fired back. This carried on for a few moments before Crystal sighed. "You know those guns are plastic, right?"

Ruby and Max both stopped and looked at Crystal. "What's your point?"

"Nothing, please continue."

A few minutes later they made it to the end and were in a room where you could see everyone's scores and could take pictures and such.

Amber and Ruby were looking at the screens where the scores were coming up.

"Wow, Ruby's score is exactly nine thousand." Amber said.

Sonny poked his head out from a crowd of people. "Is it over nine thousand?"

"Nope, just exactly nine thousand."

"Darn." Sonny said before moving his head back into the crowd of people.

Max was looking at the screens and saw Mads had a score of ten thousand. "Wow Mads, you're pretty good."

"Of course I'd be, shooting is my zone, since it's the only kind of power I have."

Crystal walked over to Jessica who was drinking a can of chaos soda. "Hey Jessica, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I'm not gay for you!" She shouted.

"...That's good to know."

Jessica cleared her throat. "Forget I said that."

A bit later, they were walking past a building with bathrooms.

Amber walked away from the rest and towards the bathrooms. "I gotta go, I'll catch up." She said before walking into the men's bathroom.

"Did she just walk into the guy's bathroom?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she's just badass like that." Kyle replied.

"Weird stuff."

"Indeed." Jessica responded as Crystal nodded.

Mark was walking down the street and noticed Crystal as he got close. "Oh my gosh, Crystal, hi!"

Crystal turned round and saw him. "Mark, is that you? It's been ages."

"Yeah, I know, I've recently been going to your school now."

"That's great, guess I'll see you more there."

"I've also discovered I have the power to heal others, Is it alright if I join your team?"

"I guess there wouldn't be a problem with that, but you can't fight super powered foes so you wouldn't be very useful…besides healing people of course."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, there was some guy around the middle of the theme park looking for you and the others in your "hero" forms."

"Is that so? Thanks for the info."

Mark began to walk away. "No problem, I'll see you later."

Amber walked out the men's bathroom moments later and up to Crystal. "Geez, people these days act like they've never seen a girl walk into a guy's bathroom."

"Yes, because it's just as normal as seeing guys use the girl's bathroom." Crystal said sarcastically. "Never mind, let's skip this chapter along."

Shortly after, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were standing in a circle in their team outfits.

"So this David guy wants to fight all five of us?" Shade asked.

"Yep." Crystal replied.

"Pfft, this guy's gonna get his ass kicked." Amber said.

Mads nodded. "Tru dat. I'm charging my laser as we speak."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get busy!" Sonny said before running off.

"I suggest you don't use that line again." Shade said as he ran after him. Crystal, Amber and Mads quickly followed.


	43. S&S 43: Paradox Saga

This one was also longer than I expected, but came out good. About the first Raizor Blaid scene, there was some Street Fighter cartoon clip I saw recently and I found the clip hilarious (but that wasn't its intended purpose). But whatever, I'll shut up now...I mean, stop typing now.

Songs used:

Vs. Character theme – Sonic Next Gen

* * *

Paradox Saga: Chapter 43 – David's Bag of Tricks

In the middle of the theme park, David was still there with people queuing up. "I sense some fighters coming, I've got business to take care off, shows over people." Several people moaned and walked off as Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads arrived.

David looked at them. "So, it seems you've come to face me."

Shade nodded and randomly took out a CD played and put it on the ground. "Yeah, let's do this guys, It's Morphin time!" He said as he put on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme song.

"Blue Lightning!" Sonny yelled before quickly spinning into a ball and then had a neon blue aura round him from going into light speed mode.

"Chaos Demon." Shade said with a smile before his fur glowed neon red and his spikes flowed in the wind as he went into chaos boost mode. (It actually exists)

"Psychic Angel!" Crystal yelled before covering herself with psychokinetic energy which made her hair flow in the wind.

"Wildfire." Amber said with a smile before quickly generating a big fiery aura around her which caused a few cracks to appear on the ground.

Mads whistled for a few seconds and then finally said something. "I haven't thought of a name yet…"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber then stopped and looked at Mads.

Shade sighed. "Thanks a lot, you've had like two months to come up with a name, and yet you still don't have one? Why did you bother trying to participate in the superhero name call out if you didn't have one yet? You just had to go and ruin the badass moment…you know what, just stand in the corner for a minute for ruining the moment."

Mads walked off a bit to the left and decided to buy a hotdog.

David then picked up his jar of paradox. "To make things fair, I'll make copies of myself using the jar. That way it'll be even, watch closely now." The jar began to glow and David separated into five of himself, each wearing a different colored version of his outfit. One was wearing blue, one wore red, one wore green, one wore black, and the last wore white.

The others were shocked at the site.

"Now hold on." Crystal began. "How does a jar of paradox have the ability to produce copies of yourself?"

"Nobody likes logic." He replied.

Crystal frowned. "I wish somebody would actually answer questions…"

All five of the David's got into a fighting stance. "Come on, let's begin!" They all said.

Mads quickly ran over to the others as they did the same. In another area, Ruby was buying a box of eggo and met Max who was standing outside the shop.

"Could I have one of those?" Max asked.

Ruby covered the box with her arms. "My eggo."

At Raizor's base a minute later, he was watching the screens as Camy was at the area recording the footage with the green robot a few feet to the left of him. The orange robot was sitting several feet behind him with bagpipes in his hands. It showed David tripping Mads over and then back flipping over one of Shade's kicks.

Raizor smiled at the site. "Ahurhurhur, this is delicious!"

The green robot turned to him. "I guess you won't need us to go down there."

"Don't be hasty, not until I see those nuisances pummelled to dust, which should be any moment now…" He said before concentrating on the screen.

Moments later, David tackled Sonny from behind as he yelled, "Sparta!"

The orange robot began playing the bagpipes as Raizor clutched his fist and yelled, "YES! YES!"

They then heard a few noises at the door, seconds before someone broke into the room. The girl had brown hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a long red shirt with a western zodiac over the shirt, with a bow on her back and a sack of arrows by her waist. She had light blue pants and orange-brown shoes. She had light brown dog ears and a light brown dog tail. She looked around for a bit before entering the room.

She walked up to Raizor and shook his hand. "Hi, you must be Raizor Blaid."

"And you are?"

"Oh right, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yukiko, I'm sure David has told you about me."

"A little. So why are you here exactly?"

"I came to help out."

"Great, he's at AGES land; I'll get my robot team to show you." Raizor said as he looked at the green robot.

"Wasn't this place supposed to be like a space station or something?" Yukiko asked.

"Well now it's a ground station." Raizor replied. "Hurry up and get going, green."

Yukiko covered her hands in blue energy and suddenly created a board made of water in mid-air and jumped on it. "Lead the way." The two robots in the room ran on ahead and Yukiko followed on her board.

Raizor looked on as they left. "What is this, I don't even…"

Back at the scene, the Vs. Character theme from Sonic Next Gen played in the background. The David clone wearing blue was chasing Sonny who was running backwards, back flipping over various objects as he ran backwards. Sonny stopped by a shop and jumped over David as he tried to punch him. As Sonny landed behind him, he spun into a ball and knocked David into the air as he sped past, then flew diagonally in the air while in a ball and hit him again.

Shade and the clone wearing black ran at each other. Shade swept at his feet as David jumped and tried to kick him. Shade blocked the kick and they both jumped back. David then kicked a barrel at Shade close by which Shade avoided by rolling out the way. He then jumped up and fired three chaos spears which David avoided by moving right.

Crystal was fighting the one wearing white and back flipped as he tried to punch her, landing on the ground and keeping her balance with one hand. She flipped back up and fired a small beam at David. He bent back to the right side as he said, "The Matrix!" dodging the beam by inches.

Crystal sighed. "I wish I could do the Matrix…"

Dozens of civilians were watching by the sidelines. Ruby was standing next to Jared and Jade, eating the box of eggo when Max walked over with DJ by his side.

"Where did you go to?" Ruby asked.

"I joined in this breakdancing thing with DJ and some guys." Max replied. "It was awesome, this one guy thought he had the skills, and then this second guy was like, "Nah, I'm not taking that, man." Cause he was just straight tripping, so they both bust some moves and the second guy was serving this other guy. That guy got served so bad he had to go hospital, ya get me?"

"…I don't think I do."

DJ cleared his throat. "He means one guy got owned in a breakdancing competition and went to the hospital."

"Oh."

Jared and Jade had their hands in their pockets, watching the fight.

"Should we be trying to look at the laws of physics at this point?" Jared asked.

"Nope, just shut our traps and enjoy the show." Jade replied.

Max turned round and shouted out, "These people are trained professionals people, with illusions and what not, it's not real so don't freak out, k thanks."

A bit ahead, Amber was fighting the clone in red clothing. He was running around in circles while Amber continuously fired blasts of fire at him, saying "Can you feel the heat?" with each blast. Crystal flew down and landed next to her then said, "Stop trying to come up with a catchphrase in one chapter!"

"No u." Amber replied. She then turned her head to the side and pointed right. "Look out."

"Huh?" Crystal looked right and was kicked by the clone wearing white and went through a window. The clone then turned to Amber and kicked her in the crotch. Amber stood there unfazed for a few seconds, and then smiled before kicking David in the crotch, causing him to drop to the ground.

Raizor watched on the screens as Amber continuously kicked the David clone. "Damn, that clone ain't having kids…"

Shortly after, Amber continued firing blasts of fire at the clone wearing red while he continued to dodge them. He dodged one blast by ducking which burnt the eggo Ruby was holding. "NOOOOOO! My eggo!"

"Oh geez." Max said quietly.

Ruby moved and stood 20 feet away where Amber and the red clone of David were exchanging blows. They then both looked over at Ruby.

"Looks like the little girl wants to play." David said. "Come on then, let's see what you got."

Crystal landed 5 feet away and looked at Ruby. "Remember to name your attacks, that way people know what you're doing."

"Right." She said as she nodded. She then covered her hands in psychokinetic energy and placed both hands at her side as she bent one knee. "Psy…psy…hold on." She took out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Psycho Flash?"

"For personal reasons…" Crystal responded.

"Ok." She did the same pose again. "Psycho Flash!" She yelled before firing a big beam of violet energy which travelled along the ground. David jumped out the way as it approached him and it hit one of the rides, partly destroying it.

Everyone else looked at the damaged ride while Ruby slowly walked off. Max turned round again. "Remember people, it's not real."

At the HQ, Rush was alone again in the entertainment room, watching a show. On the screen, it showed a grey waiting room with Rouge sitting at a desk at the end of the room. Tails walked into the room and up to Rogue. "I need to see Shadow, right now!"

"I can book you for an appointment tomorrow."

"No can do, it's gotta be now."

"Sorry but I can't let you through."

Tails glared at her and then quickly turned around and towards the exit. "I'll be back…with weapons." He said before leaving the room. Tails broke down the door 20 seconds later in the Tornado III (also known as the Cyclone…that big robot he used all throughout Sonic Adventure 2) and fired a giant blast which blow up most of the room. He then ran past and to the next room.

Kat walked over and sat down as Rush was watching. "So what happened?"

"Tails came back." Rush replied.

"So…"

"Yep, he came back with weapons."

Back at the scene, Crystal tried to punch the clone wearing white who jumped out the way and caught the jar of paradox which was frown at him by another clone. "Let's have some fun." David pointed the jar at her and it glowed, creating a black maid outfit over Crystal's battle suit.

Crystal looked at it then looked at David. "That's not funny."

"Maybe not, but this is." The jar glowed again but nothing happened.

"Stay still while I kick your ass." As Crystal moved a rip was heard. She then quickly stopped and ran in the other direction covering her back and front with her hands.

"Where are you going?" Shade asked as he was fighting the clone wearing black.

"Just continue, I need to sort out a small problem." She said before running into the bathroom.

The rest of the clones stopped fighting and stood next to the one wearing white as he spoke. "Time to show you guys what this can do, Sonny will be first." The jar glowed and a pink dress appeared over Sonny's suit.

He looked at the dress then looked up at David. "That's just wrong."

"Not really." The jar glowed again and Sonny's shoes were replaced with pink high heels.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry; I'll reverse it, that's a site for sore eyes." The jar glowed again and the dress and high heels disappeared.

"That's better."

The one wearing white then turned to Amber. "Let's see…" The jar glowed and created a white school uniform over Amber's battle suit, with the skirt being red. Amber looked at it and then shrugged. "Why don't we try changing it to your least favourite outfit then?" David pointed the jar at her again. She now wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with a heart on it, a red and blue skirt and white leg stockings. Amber looked and shrugged it off again.

"You're no fun." The white clothed David said with a sigh. In the background Mads hit the green clothed David with an energy shot then threw a pink bomb at him.

"Can't you do any better?" Amber asked.

"I could but then we'd have to up the T rating…but oh well, I could just change your personality to suit." The jar glowed again but nothing happened. After a few moments the four David's (since the fifth one got owned by an energy shot) gathered into a circle, trying to find out what was wrong with the jar.

The jar changed Amber's clothes back as she started speaking. "There's probably nothing wrong with your jar, I'm just physically and mentally immune to the effects."

"Why?" The white clothed one asked.

"Because I don't believe in paradox."

"Damn." The four clones responded. The white clothed one then looked at Shade who stood with his arms crossed. "I guess it doesn't take a genius to realize Shade is immune to the effects as well. I'll just have to resort to kicking all your asses." The four David's got into a fighting stance while the fifth one was running from Mads in the background who kept firing at him.

A moment later, Yukiko riding a water board and Raizor's robot team came running up to them and stopped ten feet away. Yukiko then jumped off the board as the others noticed.

"Hey Yukiko, you made it." The white clothed David said.

"Couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

"And why are you here?" Shade asked.

Yukiko looked around for a few seconds. "I came here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum."

Mads stopped chasing the David clone and pointed down a path behind her. "They're selling bubblegum in some shops down there."

"Really? I'll be back in a minute." She said before running off.

David sighed and turned to the others. "You guys don't mind waiting, right?" They all just shrugged.


	44. S&S 44: Paradox Saga

Paradox Saga: Chapter 44 – This is your Brain on Paradox (And this is my brain on a lack of ideas)

A few minutes after the previous events, Crystal and Yukiko were back, Yukiko had created three copies of herself using the jar of paradox, one wearing the red shirt she arrived with, one wearing blue and the third wearing yellow. David reduced his copies to three, following the same pattern as Yukiko.

The blue David clone was attacking Sonny as they moved back while Sonny blocked all the attacks. Shade then kneed him from the side; the clone landed on one hand, lifted himself into the air and threw several shuriken at the hedgehogs. Sonny spin dashed out the way while the yellow clothed David kicked Shade from behind, sending him flying.

Crystal flew by and caught Shade's hand, spun him round and threw him back towards the clone. Shade rolled into a ball and hit the clone, knocking him into a table.

The red clothed clone of Yukiko jumped over a table and then sprayed water along the ground as she slid towards Mads. He jumped over her and fired a charged shot which she whacked away with her hand. Shade ducked and it hit the yellow clothed David clone, knocking him over.

Yukiko then flipped and stopped a few feet back. Amber landed 10 feet ahead of her and charged up a big ball of fiery energy in both hands then put them together in front of her. Yukiko put her arms above her and charged up a big ball of clear blue energy. Amber then fired a beam of fire while Yukiko fired a beam of water back at her. Yukiko's beam slowly overpowered Amber's beam, Amber jumped out the way of being hit seconds before it reached her.

"What's this? A water type?" Amber asked.

"That's right." Yukiko nodded. "I have the power of hydrokinesis, to create and control water."

"Oh." Amber looked at Mads as she walked off. "Mads, take over."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To join in fighting those robot guys. Water beats fire so this is pointless."

Mads shrugged. "If you say so."

Yukiko looked over at Mads. "So what's with the arm cannon, are you some kinda Megaman or something?"

"If you want, although I'd prefer to go with a younger male, Samus Aran."

"Sure." Yukiko fired a blast of water at Mads who jumped out the way and fired three small shots in the sky. Yukiko ducked under one, jumped over the second and rolled to the right, avoiding the third. She then fired a long wave of water. Mads picked up an umbrella which was on a table and opened it, stopping the water from hitting him.

As she continued to fire water, Shade landed net to her and back flipped, hitting her with both feet and sending her flying back. Sonny ran up to her and roundhouse kicked her into a food stand.

Zoom, Jessica, Kyle and Kevin approached the area moments later and saw all the fighting going on.

"Seems to be one of those random fights." Zoom said. "I'm gonna join in, who's with me?"

"I'll have to go get my stuff." Kyle said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before running off.

"Same here." Jessica said as she also ran off.

Zoom looked at Kevin who shrugged. "Go ahead, porcupine."

"The name is Zoom."

"By the way, what kind of name is Zoom?"

"It's one of those pun names, now watch me work." He said before running on ahead.

The David clone wearing red was busy throwing shrunken at Sonny who dodged them by ducking and jumping. Zoom slide tackled the clone as he ran past. As the clone slowly got up, Sonny rushed over to him and gave him an uppercut, knocking him through a clothes shop window.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Amber were fighting the yellow clothed Yukiko and the blue one. The blue one shot a beam of water at Crystal which she jumped out the way of, making it hit one of the machines. She then jumped forward and began attacking with her feet while Yukiko blocked the attacks. The yellow clothed Yukiko kicked Crystal from the side while Amber tackled the blue clothed one shortly after.

They rolled around on the ground then Amber kicked her near an arcade machine. They both ran at each other and Amber tried to fly kick her. Yukiko slid under her and fired a blast of water, sending Amber through the roof where Max was sitting down, eating a hotdog.

Amber landed on the roof and looked at Max. "So what are you doing?"

"Eating." He said with a shrug.

Amber turned round and flew down into the arcade again. Meanwhile, the red clothed Yukiko had taken out her bow and was firing arrows at Mads as he fired charged shots at her. Crystal then came running out from the arcade with the yellow clothed Yukiko chasing her and fired a ball of energy which Yukiko countered with a ball of water. Amber then kicked the blue clothed Yukiko and sent her flying.

As she hit the ground, the other two Yukiko's landed next to her, she then flipped back up. All three of them tapped their arrow sacks with the back of their feet, knocking 9 arrows all together into the air. The three Yukiko's lined up their bow's and caught the arrows as they reached the bows. They then fired as they yelled, "Henshin a go-go baby!" Crystal, Amber and Mads quickly hid behind a food stand as the three Yukiko's kept firing.

Shade was fighting the blue clothed David and they were matching each other blow for blow. David saw a blue sword coming towards him and jumped out the way moments before it hit the ground. Shade turned around and saw Jawo' who jumped off a pillar and landed next to him. "Hey Shade, nice seeing you again."

"Why are you here, Jawo'?"

"I was hired by a client to help out, because it's what I do. For the money, of course."

Shade pointed behind him. "You can help out by taking care of those robots."

Jawo' turned around to see Ruby knocking them about left, right and centre. "It seems that little girl has it handled."

The blue clothed David took stepped back a few feet. "As being one of the lucky ones to be connected with that meteorite I too have a specific power. Now watch closely." David's body suddenly glowed with the colors of the rainbow and moments later he looked exactly like Shade, but kept the same clothes and eye color.

"Nice trick." Shade said.

David nodded. "It's more of a gifted ability, the power to shape shift and copy others powers. But I can't remain this way for very long."

"I see."

The copy quickly threw a chaos spear at Shade who rolled out the way and threw one at him. The copy flipped to the side and threw another spear who Shade side stepped and kicked a bin at him. David jumped up and kicked it back while Shade preformed a diagonal kick, going straight through the bin and hit David, as David flew back he threw a chaos spear which hit Shade and made him fly back in the other direction.

Ruby was up in the sky, punching and kicking the four robots. As the green robot took out his sword and tried to strike her she jumped over the attack and knocked the robot down with a kick. Jawo' ran up to the green robot and began slashing at it repeatedly with his divine sprite blade. After several slices he kicked the robot into a tree.

As Ruby tried to punch the blue robot he flew over her punch and hammered her down to the ground. Max flew by and caught Ruby a second before she hit the ground. He slowly put her down, turned around and flew up to the blue robot. He repeatedly punched the robot then knocked it away with a kick. He flew after the robot and stopped a few feet behind it, charged his fist with fire and whacked it towards the ground. Ruby jumped up and roundhouse kicked the robot to the ground then looked up at Max. "Thanks Max."

"No problem." He replied.

At the HQ, Rush was still in the entertaining room watching the screens while SA2 was in the background playing a pinball machine. On the screen, Tails in the Tornado III walked into a dark room where Shadow was standing in the middle of the room. Tails jumped out of the Tornado as he entered.

"I've been expecting you, Tails." Shadow said as Tails entered the room.

"Then I assume you know why I'm here."

Shadow slowly nodded.

"Why, Shadow? Why did you shoot the deputy?"

"Why, you ask?" The camera then zoomed in on his mouth. "I did it for the lulz."

"The lulz…" Tails whispered in shock.

Shadow nodded several times.

"Wait, how do you pronounce that?" Tails asked.

"It's like lol with an "S", but a corruption of it."

"I see…"

Kat walked into the room again and sat down next to Rush. "So what happened now?"

"Turns out Shadow did it for the lulz." Rush replied.

"The lulz are indeed a powerful force."

Back at the scene, Kyle had recently arrived in his battle suit; Amber and Kyle were fighting each other, occasionally knocking each other into the other robots. As Amber came running towards him, he put his hand on the ground and created a long row of icicles which Amber avoided by jumping left.

"Man, I've got cat-like reflexes." Amber said.

"Not really." Kyle responded.

A second later, Sonny kicked the red David clone who was holding the jar of paradox and the red Yukiko clone caught it. "Let's see those reflexes then." The jar glowed a few seconds later. Amber suddenly had red cat ears and a long red tail.

Several others looked strangely at her before Crystal said something. "Hey Amber, you might wanna look behind you."

"Hmm?" Amber looked behind her and saw the tail. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

Mads stopped firing shots at one Yukiko clone and looked over at the one holding the jar of paradox. "Do me next!"

The red clothed Yukiko turned to Mads and the jar glowed. She turned him from a boy to a girl, with him keeping the same outfit but Mads hair being longer.

Mads looked "herself" over. "Sweet, I've gotta go check myself out."

"Palm to forehead." Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead.

Kyle looked around for a few seconds. "Did I miss something?"

"You missed a lot." Amber replied.

"Well you guys just carry on, laters." He said before walking off.

Moments later, the David clones merged, returning to one individual again, as did the Yukiko clones. David and Yukiko then stood next to each other as Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads did the same.

David looked at the jar of paradox. "Seems it's out of power for now. No matter, because your skills can't compare to…" David took out a shuriken, crouched on one foot and raised his arm to the side of his face. Yukiko crouched on one foot and pointed her bow at them, and then they both said, "The power of love!"

"Don't listen; they're trying to mess with us!" Amber yelled.

Mads pointed "her" laser cannon at them. "They'd be **Mads** to mess with me! Get it? Cause my name is Mads and I-"

"I think we got it." Crystal said, interrupting him. "By the way, where did Ruby and Max go? And the robots, and a few others."

Sonny shrugged. "Somewhere else I guess. Plus, there is one thing which trumps the power of love, and that is-"

"The Super Power of Teamwork?" Shade asked.

"Pfft, like I'd ever be caught using a line that lame. That's **NO** good."

All of them then got into a fighting stance and stood in the same position.


	45. S&S 45: Paradox Saga

I'm really running out of decent title names...  


* * *

Paradox Saga: Chapter 45 – End of an Unusual Trip

A minute after the events of chapter 44, the other four robots were back and were attacking Amber. She somersaulted from the blue robot's attack, did a handstand and whacked him with both feet. The orange robot attempted to sweep at her hands; Amber lifted herself slightly into the air using her hands, turned right side up and punched the robot. As the yellow robot came towards her, she quickly got on all fours, spun and whacked the robot with her tail, sending it flying.

She then got up, crossed her arms and smiled. "This is just too easy."

The green robot slowly crept up on Amber and grabbed her tail. He then shouted, "I got your tail! Now you should be completely vulnerable!"

Amber turned her head and smiled. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Using her tail, she then slammed the robot on the ground twice, before tossing him to the side. "But surprisingly not, it's more of a strength than a weakness."

Crystal jumped back while spinning and landed 5 feet away from Amber then looked at her. "Stop showing off, already."

Yukiko landed 5 feet behind Amber. "C'mon, cat girl, show me your moves!" Yukiko ran off and Amber chased her.

Sonny and Shade were busy fighting David who had recently took on the form of Sonny. Shade was attacking David while David blocked several of Shade's attacks. Sonny threw a sonny wind at David who jumped up and tried to fly kick Sonny. Sonny moved to the side and punched David in the stomach; Shade then jumped over Sonny and kneed David in the face, knocking him back several feet.

Mads was firing several shots at the yellow robot which he deflected with his sword. Crystal landed down next to the robot and punched a hole through him, then picked him up and threw him. Mads pointed his arm cannon to the right and fired a charged shot at the Orange robot, sending it flying back. He then spun round and threw a pink bomb at the green robot. The robot stared at it for a few seconds and then went flying when it blew up.

As the blue robot came running up to Mads from behind, Crystal landed right behind Mads and fired a big wave of energy which hit the robot and sent him flying.

"Glad to see you got my back." Mads said.

"That's what team mates are for." Crystal replied.

Meanwhile, Amber and Yukiko were moving down the paths, attacking each other. Amber threw three punches at Yukiko who blocked them all then threw three punches at Amber who also blocked. Yukiko then tried to kick Amber who ducked and swept at her feet with her tail. Yukiko landed on her hands and flipped back up as Amber tried to punch her. She then hit Amber with her elbow. Amber flew back, flipped and then threw a fireball which Yukiko dodged by jumping onto a shop roof. She then fired a blast of water which Amber avoided by running through the streets while Yukiko chased her.

Amber jumped on a stack of boxes and onto the roof of another building which had a railway track near it. Yukiko jumped onto the building then started attacking Amber, with them standing in one spot, blocking and dodging each others attacks. On the railway tracks a small yellow vehicle travelled across the tracks and was going past the area where Amber and Yukiko were fighting. SA2 was on the vehicle and pointed at them as they went past. "And on your right you'll see a cat girl and a dog girl showing you their moves."

Someone dressed as Captain Falcon clutched his fist as they went by and said, "Yes! Show me your moves!"

Raizor was still watching in his base and sighed. "Screw it, I'm calling this off. At this rate it'll take forever." Raizor pressed several buttons on the control panel and slowly flew the space station towards the theme park.

Back at the theme park, Sonny was chasing David through the streets while avoiding people. David turned quickly and threw several shuriken at Sonny and then kicked a wooden box which he passed at Sonny. Sonny avoided the shuriken then got hit by the wooden box and fell over near an area where Ruby was on a dance mat, breakdancing to Jeh Jeh Rocket.

David met up with Yukiko and they ran into a place shaped like a haunted house. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads met up at the entrance of the place shortly after.

Crystal sighed. "_Why does it have to be shaped like a haunted house_?"

"So are we going in?" Sonny asked.

"I'm gonna stay out here for a minute, you go on ahead."

"Suit yourself." Sonny ran on ahead while Shade followed seconds later. Mads loaded his arm cannon and then ran on ahead. Crystal turned around and looked at Amber who was sitting down, licking her wrist.

Amber looked up moments later. "What? It's more acceptable to do this in this form."

"Yeah, whatever." Crystal said before turning round and walking into the house.

In a dark room inside the house, David and Yukiko met up with the four robots.

"All right guys, let's spread out." Yukiko said. They all then left the room and went in different directions.

Sonny and Shade were walking around and entered a partly dark big area with another path up above and a door ahead. David was on the path above and threw a shuriken at Shade who ducked at the last second. He then threw a chaos spear and it hit the banister David was standing near as he moved. The orange robot and blue robot then appeared and began firing at Sonny and Shade. Sonny jumped on top of a few boxes and spin attacked the blue robot, knocking it through a wall.

Using his air shoes, Shade leaped up and as the orange robot fired a missile at Shade he kicked it back and it hit the orange robot, sending him flying into the next room. David jumped off the top path and down to the floor then slide tackled Sonny as his back was turned. David jumped up and prepared to knee Sonny in the stomach. Sonny rolled out the way at the last second, flipped up and kicked David in the face, knocking him into a pile of boxes.

Meanwhile, Crystal followed Yukiko into a big dark room. She stood in the middle of the room, slowly looking in each direction. Yukiko slowly moved past on the right, as Crystal saw her she covered her hands in energy and shouted, "Gotcha!" as she fired a big wave of energy, missing Yukiko and causing a big explosion.

Yukiko hid behind one of the pillars in the room. "You've gotta try harder, little girl."

"I'm not little!"

As Yukiko ran past again Crystal fired another wave which Yukiko avoided by jumping to an area above. Yukiko crept round the room slowly until she was behind Crystal. She took out an arrow and prepared to fire. As Yukiko fired the arrow, Jessica flew by and grabbed Crystal, getting her out of the way. Amber dropped down from a path above and tackled Yukiko shortly afterwards.

"You should be more careful." Jessica said as she let go of Crystal.

"Yeah, thanks. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to save your hide so I could be the one to eventually beat you."

Crystal smiled at her response. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you still do consider me a friend."

Jessica crossed her arms and shrugged. "Believe what you wanna believe, Psychic Angel."

On the other side of the room Amber tried to fly kick Yukiko who flipped out the way and prepared to fire another arrow. Mads dropped down and started firing at her. Yukiko fired a beam of water at Mads who jumped up and fired a charged energy shot at her. Yukiko side stepped the attack then attempted to tackle Mads. Mads jumped up and shot a cable at a wooden box far in front of him. He then pulled the box and flung it at Yukiko.

It hit Yukiko and knocked her back a few feet, Amber then ran up to her and gave her an uppercut, and Yukiko hit the ceiling from the attack. Jessica flew up and hammered Yukiko to the ground then swung her right hand and pointed it at Yukiko as she said, "Eat this!" She began to charge up a big ball of electricity. "Now you're finished! Static Shocker!" She fired a big beam from the ball of electricity at Yukiko. Yukiko quickly got up and avoided it as Crystal put up a shield around herself just before the beam hit the ground.

At the HQ, Rush and Kat were sitting down again in the entertainment room as the program they were watching started again. Rush had some popcorn in his hand as they were watching. Tails and Shadow were still in the dark room as it began and Shadow had his eyes closed.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. "It's not too late to change. Join me, Tails, and I'll make your face the greatest in Emerald Town."

"No way! You shot the deputy and I must avenge him, even if it was for the lulz."

"Then you leave me no choice, you must die!"

A wall to the left suddenly broke down and several Shadow androids entered the room and began firing at Tails. Tails took out a small red laser cannon and fired at the Shadow androids as he ran and jumped into the Tornado III. He ran out the room quickly and through the hallways as he blasted at several androids down the hallway. Tails took out a dozen sticks of dynamite and lit them then threw them behind him.

Down the last hallway where three Shadow androids lined up on both sides firing at the Tornado III. The Tornado took a bit of damage before destroying the androids and took a left to the area where Tails entered. He made it outside and kept going, after a few moments parts of the building began to blow up, resulting in the entire building exploding after a short while.

Tails stopped and shed a tear. "R.I.P Deputy…"

Shadow stood on a pillar very far away from the sight and looked on. "We'll meet again, Miles "Tails" Prower…"

Rush was eating some of the popcorn as the show finished. "That was awesome."

"Indeed it was." Kat replied as she nodded. "It's a shame for the deputy though."

An advert then came on where Commander Grey was on the screen talking. "Heroism is a high-risk job. When a superhero team are the only one's who can defeat the big bad villain, his minions are going to be coming after them everywhere they go. They may be the only ones who can protect the city, but while they're working on that, who's going to protect _them_?

You need the _Hero Secret Service: Heroes R Us for The Heroes_! Twenty-four hour protection from any and all accidental or intentional premature causes of death that may hinder you on your journey. They'll keep your secret identity secret, guard you while moving between headquarters, provide distractions, take out the noobs so you can save your strength, and if necessary, make heroic sacrifices for you, thereby providing substantial heroic resolve to get you through the culminating grand battle.

Working for the Hero Secret Service is also hazardous. Contractual immortality is significantly decreased, and it's not personal as far as the big bad villain is concerned, so the evil minions for once have full permission to kill. On the other hand, while the villain is surrounded by idiots, the Hero Secret Service does not hire any crazy guards... unless they're a volunteer Amazon brigade assigned to protect individuals."

Commander Grey then pointed at the screen. "I want **YOU!** To sign up today!"

"So he's making ad's now, huh?" Rush asked.

"Look's like it." Kat replied.

Back at the scene, they were all outside again. Yukiko kicked Jessica into a water ride, making it collapse and fall on Mike who was walking by. Jessica flew back up and punched Yukiko down to the ground. David and the four robots landed next to her while Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads lined up 10 feet away from them moments later. The area suddenly got dark seconds afterwards.

All of them looked up to see Raizor's space station flying slowly over the area. Yukiko created a water board again and Yukiko and David jumped on it. They then flew towards the space station as David took out the jar of paradox and changed Amber and Mads back before entering the space station. Raizor shot down a beam of green light which picked up the four robots as the space station went by.

Shade prepared to fire a chaos spear at the space station as it took off when Sonny put his hand on Shade's shoulder. "Let it go, dude, we'll get them some other time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

On Raizor's space station David and Yukiko entered the main room where Raizor was.

"So why did you show up, Raizor?" David asked.

"Because you were taking ages, and it was going nowhere."

"Oh, well can I still get my money?"

"You only get half, since you didn't finish the job, so no full moneys for you!"

Yukiko reached into her pocket and pulled out a green emerald. "Well what about this? I grabbed it off Shade a while ago."

Raizor quickly took the emerald. "Excellent, good work you two. Now let's get back to the base!"

As the others outside watched the space station slowly fade into the distance Shade looked around but couldn't find the green emerald. "They must have taken my emerald…" Shade ran off after the space station as he said, "I'll see you guys later."

Sonny slowly walked off to the left. "Seems there's only little time left before we have to leave, better look around a bit more."

Mads sighed and followed Sonny. "I didn't even get to check myself out…"

Crystal looked up and saw Jessica was gone, and then looked at Amber who was frowning. "What's up with you?" Crystal asked.

"I miss my tail…"

Crystal walked off in the same direction as Sonny and Mads moments later. Shortly after Crystal met Kevin in the arcade where he was playing a pinball machine.

"Hey Kevin, what you been up to?" Crystal asked as she walked over.

"Not much, trying out a few rides and stuff. There was also some sideshow in the centre of the theme park earlier with some insane stunts."

"Good stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, good stuff, good stuff."

From across the room, Sonny and Mads were playing a game of air hockey while Sonny looked over at Crystal and Kevin. "I think there's something interesting going on over there, if you know what I mean…"

"What do you mean?" Mads asked.

"I don't even know."

Back on the other side, Crystal said something. "I'm thinking of changing my hair style for a while, what do you think?"

"If that's what you wanna do then it's cool, you'll still look beautiful."

They were both silent for a short while as Kevin finished playing the game of pinball.

Crystal then scratched the back of her head. "So this is the part where I blush and say something sweet, right?"

"That would seem about right…"

It was quiet for another few seconds.

"Mind if we skip that part?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." Kevin slowly walked off to the left. "See you on the coach."

"Yeah, see ya." Crystal said before walking off in the other direction.

At 6pm, everyone was back on the coach. The teacher got on and nodded to SA2 who then started driving.

Amber looked around for a moment. "So where's that Mark kid anyway?"

"He got a ride from his parents." Crystal said. "That's how he came on the trip, to avoid paying."

"Nice."

"You know what our class needs?" Mads said. "A shy, cute, cheerful girl with glasses."

"Our class doesn't need that." Amber said.

"Then replace class with me."

Because the writer can't be bothered to go through the other small details and because the chapter is long enough already, after the coach made it back everyone waved goodbye to each other and went home.

Later that night, Crystal was in her room playing Sonic 3 again and was at the room with the barrel on Carnival Night Zone again. As Ruby walked by her room she said, "Goodnight Cry-chan."

"Would you stop calling me Cry-chan already?" Crystal continued jumping on the barrel to try and get to the next area, to no prevail. "Geez, this thing is impossible!" Crystal threw the pad upside down on the ground, which made the barrel go down a bit more than it did before. Crystal raised an eyebrow at the sight and picked up the pad.

After a few moments of thinking she pressed the up directional button and then the down direction button which made it go down more. Shortly after it went down further enough for her to get to the next section. She then stared in astonishment at the screen. "All I had to do was press the up and down directional buttons?...All I had to do was press the up and down directional buttons…" Crystal sighed and got up then switched the game off.

At Mads house, Sonny and Shade were in Mads room playing the card game again. Shade put down a card, Sonny then picked up an Eggman card and was about to put it on the table as Shade glared at him. Sonny then put the card back into his deck.

Mads walked in and sat on his bed. "You guys done yet?"

"We should be just about finished." Sonny said.

"So Shade, did you get the emerald back?"

Shade nodded. "I sure did."

"Good." Mads reached for the light switch and said, "End of chapter." before switching the lights off.


	46. S&S 46: Slasha Blaid Saga

I've been thinking about coming up with this character for a while now, and I thought I'd go for it. For a similar personality to this character just think of the words, "What if Amber was evil?"

Songs used:

Egg Carrier – Sonic Adventure

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 46 – Sharper than the Blaid

It was 2 months later, on Saturday the 14th of February. On an average day, Mads was downstairs in the kitchen eating a ham sandwich while his mom and dad were sitting down at the table. Sonny ran into the room and up to Mads. "Mads, we got trouble!"

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, you know on that Land of Leisure game. It seems Raizor has been playing for several months now and boasts that he can beat all five of us, and Rush's character. So all six of us are meeting up to fight him to the death!...In the game of course."

"Cool, so when's this happening?"

"In like 20 minutes, me and Shade will log on at a library and meet at the Awesome Ruins."

Mads mom got up and picked up the broom then repeatedly started whacking Sonny. "Get ready!" Sonny said before running out the room covering his head.

In L.O.L, fifth teen minutes later, Crystal was playing as a level 61 female mage and met Mads there who was a level 52 female necromancer (but I can't be bothered to describe the clothing, too much work).

"Why is your character female?" Crystal asked.

"What's wrong with my character being female? I like playing as girls in RPG's."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Amber met them shortly after playing as a level 47 female brawler. Sonny and Shade showed up shortly after with Sonny playing as a level 52 warrior and Shade playing as a level 55 knight. The five of them left and travelled through a forest where they met up with Rush's character who was a level 59 archer. They kept walking through the forest.

"Ok guys, Raizor should be around here somewhere." Rush said. "Have your best skills at your disposal and be ready to right-click."

After a short while, SA2 ran past the six of them. Amber's character looked at him as he ran past. "Wait, you can play as a ninja?"

"It seems so." Sonny responded.

"Get ready guys, we should be here now." Shade said.

The six of them entered a clear area where Raizor's character was waiting for them. He had a staff in one hand and a very sharp gold sword in the other hand. "It's about time you six got here." Raizor said as they arrived.

"So what class are you, Raizor?" Sonny asked. "And what level are you?" He continued.

"First of all, the class is none of your business, and my character is level 100."

Mads character stepped ahead of the others. "Look Raizor, I think we're just too much for you, I bet you couldn't even kill the weakest of our group even if you tried."

2 Minutes later…

Within the 2 minutes, Raizor's character finished off Amber's character with his sword, he KO'd Crystal's character with a powerful spell, and Sonny's character jumped in front of a blast of fire which aimed for Rush and fell to the ground.

Mads character was on the ground a bit away with low HP. "Crap…"

Rush ran over to Sonny's character who was lying on the ground. "Sonny, why did you do that, why did you save me?"

"…For the lulz." He said before passing out.

Rush then thought to himself. "_Wait a minute, Sonny told me recently that his weapon's attack power was 230. Mine is 216, Crystal's is 207, Amber's is 223, Shade's is 250 thanks to that attack boost, and Mads is 211. If you add all that together…yes! That's perfect!_"

Rush's character picked up Sonny's sword and then ran over to Mads as Shade's character was blocking Raizor's attacks while being backed into a corner. "Mads, I need your weapon, so I can combine it with the others to form a super powerful weapon, capable of breaking through Raizor's elite armor and finishing him."

"Sure." He said as he gave Rush his stave.

Rush then ran over to Amber's character and picked up her steel fist, then ran over to Crystal's character and picked up her staff.

Crystal carried on watching as she sighed. "What is Rush planning?"

Crystal then heard a noise at her window; she got up and opened the window then got hit by one of the rocks Kevin was throwing. "Ow!"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, did ya hear? Pure Ownage 2 comes out later today."

"OMG, no way!"

"Way! There's a game store downtown that'll have it in stock at 3pm today."

"Great, I'll see you later then, I just gotta finish something."

"Cool, good stuff."

Crystal closed her window and sat back at her computer.

In L.O.L, Rush stopped several feet from where Shade was still blocking Raizor's attacks. "Shade, throw me your weapon and I can finish him off!"

"Well at this rate I've got nothing to lose." Shade threw Rush his sword and got stabbed seconds later.

Rush gasped as Shade's character fell to the ground. "Shade! NOOOOOOOOO!" He then turned to Raizor's character. "Raizor, you monster!"

"Ahurhurhur. It's over, now you can either surrender or die."

"Not so fast, I now have a weapon which can take you down!"

"Nonsense, none of those five weapons in your inventory can hurt my elite armor!"

"Alone they can't, but when combined…" Rush selected the five weapons and combined them all to form a golden razor sharp sword.

Raizor looked at the sword then looked at the attack power and gasped. "Unbelievable! The attack power is 1337! But no matter, you're going down!"

"No, you're going down! Downtown!"

At the library, Sonny and Shade both responded, "All the way?" in unison.

Raizor's character and Rush's character both charged at each other in slow motion, with the epic footprints, and the epic music playing, and the hair epically flowing in the wind with the close up's of the epic weapons. Raizor tried to stab Rush who epically ducked.

"Epic finishing move!" Rush shouted before stabbing Raizor's character with the weapon, resulting in a one hit KO as he flew into the air.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Epic defeat!" Raizor's character said before hitting the ground.

There was silence for a short while then Rush's character started dancing while Mads character pumped his fist into the air.

Crystal smiled. "Wow, he really did it…"

Amber shrugged. "Meh, I could have done that…"

"Epic victory!" Sonny said as he and Shade high fived and then logged off at the library.

At Raizor's base, he watched the big screens he was playing on as he stared in amazement. "Epic haxing! How could I lose!"

The blue robot walked over to Raizor with a slice of anchovy pizza. "Damn, you just got owned, you may need to sit down."

"Shut up, blue, and where did you get that pizza?"

"A wizard got it for me."

"Very funny."

Later at 2:40pm, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush and Kat met at the Blue Bomber (chapter 29) and were sitting round a table with Rush explaining what happened on L.O.L. "So then I epically combined the five weapons to form one epic weapon with an attack power of 1337, which was so epic it was strong enough to take down Raizor's epic character in one hit."

"Sounds epic." Kat commented.

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey, did you guys know Pure Ownage 2 is coming out today?" Crystal asked.

"Well I knew." Amber replied. "I just didn't mention it. So what time today?"

"Around 20 minutes."

"Cool. But don't get too excited, it might be sold out."

"How can it be sold out already? It's not even out yet."

"Things happen…things happen…"

A few minutes before 3pm, Crystal met Kevin and went to the game shop to see a sign saying the game was sold out. Crystal and Kevin both gasped.

Crystal shook her head in disbelief. "_Sold out? How can it be sold out if it hasn't even come out yet?!?_ _Stupid Amber and her stupid jinxing_ _truth_..."

Later in Raizor's base, he was sitting down watching cable on the screens. The orange robot was breakdancing in the background. Raizor sighed. "I'm really losing my touch; I think I just need a vacation to get my head straight."

The orange robot stopped breakdancing and ran up to Raizor. "Yeah, a vacation would be awesome."

"I meant a vacation just for me. Because I need it, others have also noticed my failures recently, look at this." Raizor took out a remote and changed the channel.

A show came on called "Rose" where Amy Rose walked onto a stage with dozens of people in the audience cheering and took out a microphone. "Hello loyal fans, and welcome to another independent episode! Today's beginning subject is on the recently world widely known villain, Raizor Blaid." Amy pointed at a woman in the second row. "What do you think of him?"

"I've really gotta say he's gone downhill since after his saga, plus in his saga he didn't do much anyway."

Sonic in a raincoat and wearing a fake mustache behind the woman put his hand up and Amy pointed at him. "I agree, I think he should just buy a gun and shoot the good guys. Plus I heard he recently pulled an Eggman, and that's **NO** good!"

Sonic's mustache suddenly fell off and Amy gasped. "Sonic! I didn't know you came to my talk show!"

"Yeah, well…" Sonic took off running seconds later while Amy chased him yelling, "Sonic, wait!"

Raizor then turned over the channel and looked at the orange robot. "You see? I need the vacation. The only bad thing is, I have no-one to look after this place while I take some time off."

"Well there is a certain someone you haven't seen in years…"

"No way."

"Well you did say you really needed this vacation, didn't you?"

Raizor slowly got up and sighed. "Fine, I may regret this but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Later at 5pm, the space station was flying through the sky and Raizor and the four robots were round a table.

"Ok, listen up, you robots. I'll be taking several days off this week, because I'm just not thinking straight recently with my villainary. I'll need someone to look after this place while I'm gone which is why we're travelling to where we're going now."

"And who is that?" The yellow robot asked.

"My younger sister, Slasha Blaid. She's at some psychiatric hospital right now, what for? I can't even remember. This was like 2 years ago though. We'll just blow up some stuff, get her out and I get my vacation time."

Raizor was slowly approaching the building in his space station. In a small room Slasha Blaid and another person were sitting on a coach next to a wall. Slasha had orange foxy hair (just copying the website's description, by the way…) with a large ahoge (if you don't know what that looks like, just look it up on Wikipedia) and orange eyes. She wore a red jersey top and red flare chess pants. She had a red pendant on and a black belt around her pants with an 'SB' symbol on it. She also had blue SKA shoes on.

The other girl sitting on the couch was talking to her. "So anyway, when he caught the fish it was twelve feet tall!"

"No way!" Slasha said in shock.

"Way!" The girl replied.

They then heard sounds of something dropping into a toilet on the other side of the wall.

"Dude, that's unnecessary, courtesy flush please!" Slasha yelled.

"Up yours, Slasha." The voice from the toilet responded.

Suddenly several explosions were heard which made the building shake and several people were running around panicking. "What could be going on now?" Slasha asked.

Raizor's four robots then ran into the room and up to the couch. "You're Slasha Blaid, right?" The blue robot asked as he pointed at her.

"That's right, the one and only. Do I owe some money or something?"

"We're here to get you out, Raizor is waiting outside."

"Great, let's get going then." She then turned to the other girl. "You can come if you want, you know."

"No thanks, I've gotten used to this place now. It's a shame to see you go, but you could always stop by sometime."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to." Slasha then turned to the four robots. "Let's go, people." The five of them then left the room.

Outside there were dozens of people firing at the space station with rifles doing very little damage. Raizor reached for a switch and said, "Foolish humans, get a load of this!" before pulling the switch. Giant sprinkles rained down from the sky towards the people firing at the space station.

"Look out, he's firing sprinkles! Take cover!" One of them shouted as he hid under a lorry. The sprinkles hit the ground and exploded, knocking several cars into the air and creating craters in the ground.

As this happened, the four robots and Slasha rushed over to the space station and Raizor beamed them up. The space station then slowly took off.

Much later they were at Raizor Blaid's base. They were all in the main room, Slasha smiled as she looked around with the Egg Carrier theme from Sonic Adventure playing in the background. "I must say, Raizor, this is quite a base you have here."

"Why thank you." He said as he bowed.

She then turned to him with an angry expression on her face. "But why did you only decide until now to break me out of that place? I'm sure it didn't take you two years to build this."

"Nor have I been a villain for two years, so they kind of cancel each other out."

Slasha nodded. "So, what was your purpose for coming to get me? I know you must have a motive."

"I just need a vacation so I needed someone to look after this place while I'm gone."

Slasha raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you want me to look after this place while you're gone? This is all mine for a week?"

"Yup."

"Sweet! I'll do it! Now excuse me while I look around." Slasha laughed as she ran off.

Raizor then called the four robots to the round table. "Alright guys, I'll be gone for a while now that Slasha is here. You just do whatever she says."

The green robot raised his hand. "Even stuff such as-"

"Yes, even stuff such as that." Raizor then picked up a suitcase. "She can be quite crazy at times so…yeah, see ya." He then hopped into his silver floating chair and left the base.

Later, Slasha Blaid and the blue robot were in a small room. Slasha was sitting at a table with a notebook next to her and a packet of potato chips. The blue robot was playing a Nintendo DS.

"So, Slasha." The robot began. "What will be your plans for the week?"

"Hmm? Who are the ones interfering with your plans then?"

"Just this team of five people. Two are hedgehogs, and the other three are two girls and this boy who lives with the two hedgehogs. Apparently his name is Mads Andersen…don't ask how I know."

Slasha thought for a second and then laughed. She then took out a pen and started writing in the notebook as epic music played and it showed the writing from different angles. "I got it, as well as a way to pass the time. I'll go to that school and get transferred into their class. Of course I'll have to take a disguise so people won't recognize me. I'll befriend the three of them, and then I can find out important facts which will lead to their defeat!

Of course I'll have to stereotype myself quite a lot. With Raizor's links and information, I can cause chaos and destruction while planning their defeat at the same time. I'll be an ordinary high school student by day, and a diabolical evil genius by the evening…" Slasha slowly reached into the potato chips bag as she breathed heavily and laughed. "I'll take a potato chip…" She moved her hand around the bag and couldn't seem to find one. "I'll take a potato chip…" She then looked into the bag and sighed. "Blue, where's the potato chips?"

"We're all out."

"Aww, but I didn't get to do my epic potato chip eating scene!"

"You should have made sure we had some before you started."

Slasha got up and walked to the door. The blue robot then looked over at her. "So those five, anything goes, right?"

Slasha slowly smiled. "Yes, there will be blood." She said before walking out the room.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room setting up a projector with the blue robot. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

We'll look at my first day at Smal High and some new things added to the mix!"

"Why would we wanna see that?" The blue robot asked.

"We'll also check out my new stereotypical outfit and my new super villain outfit!"

"Why? Are you planning some sort of fanservice or something?"

"Plus, there'll be a few new characters that'll be an awesome addition to the cast and not just fodder!"

"If you say so…"

"So stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 47: Slasha's First Day at Smal High!"

"I've gotta start getting paid for this…"


	47. S&S 47: Slasha Blaid Saga

Long chapter is long. The ironic thing is, it said this chapter is 300 words shorter than the last, weird...  


* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 47 – Slasha's First Day at Smal High

2 days later, it was Monday morning. Crystal, Mads, Jason and Melissa were in a class I couldn't be bothered to make up and were sitting round one table.

"Well here we are, the first day of school this year." Jason said.

"But why is it in February?" Crystal asked.

"Because I'm just that awesome, now excuse me while I sit here and look cool." He said before putting on sunglasses and sitting back on his chair.

"So where's Amber?" Melissa asked.

"I thought you didn't like Amber." Mads said.

"I don't, I just felt the need to tell her again."

"She should be here shortly. She was telling me yesterday how she'd make a great villain; I could imagine myself as a villain. It'd be awesome…"

Mads daydreamed about him standing on top of a rooftop with a leather pink suit on, and a green cape and was wearing a monocle over his left eye. Jason was to his left side with a butler suit on and Crystal was a bit far back in a tutu twirling around. Mads looked down and saw SA2 walking the streets.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" Jason asked.

"Not now, Charles, SA2 has just showed up, it's time to get that anime!"

Mads jumped off the rooftop and landed next to SA2. "SA2, hand over all your anime, I will not take no for an answer!"

"No."

"Curses! Foiled again!"

Mads then stopped daydreaming. "Man, that'd be epic."

"Why was I a butler?" Jason asked.

"And why was I in a tutu?" Crystal asked.

"And why was your outfit pink?" Jason asked.

"And what was with the monocle?" Crystal asked.

Melissa waved at them. "Hello, where was I in your random tale?"

Mads held out his hands. "People, people, calm down. All will be explained eventually. Though it's very unlikely."

Amber walked into the room seconds later wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a heart on it, a red and blue skirt and white leg stockings. She walked up to the table and sat down. "Good morning people."

Mads put his palm to Crystal's forehead as he said, "Palm to Crystal's forehead."

"Thanks Mads." Crystal replied.

"Your welcome."

"So what's with the outfit?" Jason asked.

"My original clothes got pretty dirty so I had to wear these today."

The teacher walked into the class moments later and to the front. "Class, we have a new transfer student today."

Slasha Blaid came in shortly after. She had dyed her hair pink; she wore a white long sleeved top with a pink star on it and a striped pink skirt with grey stockings. "Hello everyone, my name is Summer Faycasion. Some of my favorite hobbies are watching anime and playing video games."

Mads looked up. "_OMG! She likes anime and video games, and she even has pink hair. There's only one thing which could make this more awesome…_"

Slasha then put on some glasses. "Sometimes I need to wear these glasses to read manga and other stuff."

Mads nodded. "_It's settled, this girl is awesome._"

The teacher then spoke. "If any of you pick on her, I'll break your legs, because I've been breaking legs lately."

DJ nodded. "Yeah, teach don't play."

Slasha sat down near the back of the room. Mike walked up to the table moments later. "H-" Mads quickly ran over and kicked him out the window. "Get lost! She's my friend!"

Mads then sat down at the table. "Hi, I'm Mads."

"Nice to meet you, Mads."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask what kind of weird name that was."

"I've met a lot of people with weird names…_but seriously, what kind of name is that?_"

Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade, Rush and Kat were at the Blue Bomber again. Kat had some radical fries, Rush was drinking a can of chaos soda and Sonny was talking to Shade. "So anyway, I heard this story recently about this one guy who woke up dead!"

Shade shook his head. "That's stupid, you can't wake up dead."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. You can't wake up if you're dead."

"The guy who did it probably like stabbed the guy with a knife, and then he woke up, shrugged and dropped dead."

"…Are you an idiot?"

"No, I just like annoying you."

"Well you do an excellent job at it then."

"Thank you."

Shade then turned to Rush. "Rush, is it possible to wake up dead?"

Rush put down the can of chaos soda. "How should I know?"

"Well your strength is your brains, so I thought you'd know."

"Sorry but I have no idea."

Shade then turned to Kat. "Kat?"

She shrugged. "I also have no idea." She said before going back to eating her fries.

"I need to find out what makes those fries so radical…"

Moments later, an explosion was heard and there was a big hole in the wall 10 feet to the left of the table. After the dust cleared a humanoid black cat walked in through the hole. She wore light blue jeans and a black top with the logo from the Shadow the Hedgehog game on it while on the back of the shirt it had a picture of eyes with 3 red claw slashes over it.

"Oh geez." Sonny said as he hid under the table.

After looking around for a few seconds, the cat noticed Sonny under the table. "There you are!" The cat jumped up and stuck her claws into the table as Sonny rolled out from underneath it. He then ran out the door with the cat chasing him.

"What was that about?" Kat asked.

"Who cares, catgirls are hot." Rush replied.

Shade shook his head. "Pfft, catgirls are overrated."

"Says you…"

Back at Smal High, in the other class, Jessica and Kyle were sitting round a table. Kevin ran over and sat down. "Guys, I think someone might be bi!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I mention that I'm heterosexual today?"

"Not me, you noob. I'm far from that. There's just been some news going round."

Jessica shrugged. "Ain't got nothing to do with me."

"So how goes you and Crystal?" Kyle asked.

Kevin thought for a second. "I'm finding it hard to express myself, when there's tension which feels the air. Last night I couldn't stop thinking of her. I imagined what it would be like for her to be laying where I sleep as we embrace each other. I imagined the sweet taste of her saliva as we kissed and the warmth of her skin as we held our bodies close together. The warmth of her thighs as she sits on my lap and the gentle breeze that fills the air which would make it an epic moment…good stuff."

After a few moments of silence Jessica took out a carton of apple juice and started drinking it. "Don't get too detailed now, or we'd have to up the rating again…pervert."

Kyle nodded. "You know what you should do?"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Do it like they do on the discovery channel."

"…That's not very helpful."

"Just a suggestion."

Kyle then called over to a boy few tables away. He came over and sat down. He had black hair with 2 bangs with one to each side of his face and he had grey eyes. He wore a red shirt and a black buttoned jacket. He had black jeans and shoes where the middle was white and the sides were red.

Kyle cleared his throat. "I started getting to know this guy recently, his name is Alex."

Alex reached over and shook Jessica and Kevin's hand. "Hey guys, thanks for having me here."

"No problem, the more friends the better. Most people here are nice…besides Amber."

Alex slowly turned to him. "Did you just say Amber? As in, Amber Salsar?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Know her? I despise her, that's all that needs to be said."

"Alright, cool."

Later at lunch time, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Slasha, Jason, DJ, Jade and Polly were at one table. Jessica, Kyle, Kevin and Alex were sitting at one table several tables apart. Mark walked up to the first table with a bottle of water.

"Hey Mark, nice to see you." Crystal said.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Mark said as he waved.

Jade looked at him strangely. "Has anyone told you that you look awfully cute?"

"I've been getting that ever since I came here. It gets quite annoying after a while."

"Well welcome to our table, Mark." Amber said. "Where the cool people sit…and Crystal."

Crystal sighed. "You just spend most of your time coming up with ways to insult me, don't you?"

"Some of it anyway. I guess we should introduce ourselves."

Mark shook his head. "Don't bother; I know who all you guys are anyway." He then looked at Slasha. "Except you, who may you be?"

"I'm Sla-I mean, Summer Faycasion."

"Ok, cool."

Slasha got up and walked towards the queue. "I'll be joining the queue now; I heard they got lotsa spaghetti!"

Mark quickly got up and ran after her. "Oh boy! Spaghetti!" He was then tackled by several girls on his way to the queue.

"Isn't Summer awesome?" Mads asked. "She likes anime and has pink hair, the most awesome hair color!"

"Pfft, red hair is better than pink hair." Amber replied.

"No way!"

"Ya way!"

They then both looked at Crystal. Crystal looked at them both before saying, "What?"

"This is the part where you stop us." Mads said.

"I'm not in the mood. Amber, telepathic link time."

Mads frowned. "I wish I could join in on your telepathic link times…"

"_So what's up?_" Amber asked.

"_Recently Kevin has been reserved quite a lot, what does that mean?_"

"_No idea, but I might know the solution._"

"_And what's that?_"

"_Do it like they do on the discovery channel._"

"_That's very mature._" Crystal thought as she rolled her eyes.

Jessica walked over to the table moments later and up to Crystal. "I'm tried of all this pointless fighting; I think we should just be friends again."

"Alright, great."

Jessica then walked off. Amber looked at Crystal who then shrugged.

Later in the afternoon, Amber and Kyle were standing outside Ms. Ahonan's classroom.

"So what's this about, Kyle?" Amber asked.

"Well first of all, what's with the outfit? I thought you said you disliked those clothes."

"I do but my normal ones were dirty so it's just for today."

"Oh. Anyway, this new friend I have, Alex, he says he despises you."

"A lot of people despise me, what makes this any different?"

"It seems serial, totally serial."

"Alex…the name seems familiar. Has he got black hair with two bangs, one on both sides of his face?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh yeah, I remember him now. I accidentally broke his leg one time in middle school."

"Why?"

"Long story, I'm just gonna say it was for the lulz."

"Oh, then that's cool."

They then heard Ms. Ahonan from inside the classroom say, "Now we can stop studying and listen to me playing the Sonic and Knuckles theme on my electric guitar!"

Amber and Kyle looked in to the classroom and then Amber looked at Kyle. "Why is she still single?"

"I just don't know."

Much later in the afternoon, Shade went back to Mads house and to his room where Sonny was watching TV. "So do you mind telling me who was that cat?"

"Oh, yeah, her. Remember that time I was gone for like 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to see places."

"Right, well on my way around, I found some village or something which that cat was staying at. There was some wild bull, I beat it and that cat being impressed by my skills challenged me to a fight. She was pretty good but I owned her ass and gloated a bit, but maybe the gloating was a bit too far."

"So what happened next?"

"Well she got up and walked over to me with a sly smile. She then kissed me and only afterwards one of the villagers told me it was the kiss of death and that she'll follow me wherever I go, trying to kill me, and boy did she follow me everywhere…"

"And you didn't think she'd try that kiss of death thing?"

"I didn't even know it existed until then, although she could have just chased me even without the kiss. As far as I'm concerned, the kiss was basically free."

"Yeah…so, her name?"

"Oh yeah, before I fought her she said her name was Felicia the Cat."

Shade picked up a book and began to read it. "Well it's only a matter of time before she shows up here."

"That's **NO** good!"

Later in the day, Slasha arrived back at Raizor's base wearing the clothes she was wearing at Smal High. The blue robot was sitting down reading a book as she arrived. "So that's your new stereotypical look, huh?"

"Yup. The place was alright, full of laughs and such."

"And your mission to get closer with those three at the school?"

"That's going alright, Mads is pretty cool, so is that Amber girl, but I kinda dislike that one called Crystal."

"So what is the plan for tonight, destruction?"

"Nope, something more necessary to my plan. Right after I change we'll get going." She said before walking off."

Some time later, in a mysterious area where it was very late at night there were explosions coming from inside a tall building. A mysterious figure then crashed through a window on a silver motorbike and landed on a rooftop further away. The figure kept driving and landing on different rooftops then eventually drove down a steel bar and stopped.

He had long yellow spikes on the middle of his head, going down to his waist. His eyes were red and his claws on his hands and feet were yellow, as well as his yellow chest. The rest of his body was black.

Raizor's space station which was now partly shaped like the Egg Carrier descended down to the figure with a door open on the side where Slasha was standing. "You must be the impressive hitman, Zulu."

"What's it to you?"

"You've heard of Raizor Blaid, right?"

"Yeah, he's really lost his touch."

"Indeed. Well I'm planning to bring down the five who seem to prevent plans from succeeding. I'll need your help in doing so."

"And what makes you think I'd help you?"

"Because I can pay, handsomely."

"Alright, but I don't like the concept of being partners, I'm too cool for that."

"Then think of it as being associates."

"Ok, I'm cool with that." Zulu picked up his motorbike and climbed onto the space station.

"We've just got one more stop to make." Slasha said before closing the door.

The space station then took off several moments later.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room again setting up a projector with Zulu sitting down. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

I'll be joining up with other villains to make my saga even more epic!"

"Teaming up with more villains doesn't automatically make it epic." Zulu responded.

"And even more randomness at Smal High!"

"Even randomness has its limits…"

"Plus, I actually will reveal my super villain outfit!"

"The outfit means nothing if you haven't got the badass attitude."

"So stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 48: Villain Alliance!"

"You need to lay off those pills…"


	48. S&S 48: Slasha Blaid Saga

...Felt the need to say something, even though I've got nothing to say, but I've been doing this ever since chapter 31...  


* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 48 – Villain Alliance 

That same night, David and Yukiko were playing a card game in a lightly lit room. Suddenly there was a big explosion which created a big hole in the wall. The space station descended as Slasha Blaid began laughing. When it was low enough she jumped into the room and stopped laughing. She then waved at David. "Hi David, remember me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Slasha, is that you?"

She nodded. "The one and only, now come here and give me a hug!"

They both ran up to each other and hugged for a few seconds. Slasha then looked at Yukiko. "And who's this?"

"Ah, right, this is my girlfriend, Yukiko."

Slasha walked up to her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Yukiko replied.

Zulu appeared by the entrance to the space station. "Could we hurry this up? We want to make this chapter slightly shorter."

"Right." Slasha said as she nodded. "So anyway guys, I'm planning to bring down those five. You know, the hedgehogs, and those other three? I might need your help for it to work."

Yukiko stood up. "Wait, like a villain team? That's an awesome idea! I'm in."

David shrugged. "Sure, count me in."

Slasha smiled. "Excellent." She then began walking to the hole in the wall where the space station was hovering. "Let's get a move on then."

They all hopped onto the space station and it took off several moments later.

The next day, early in the morning, at Amber's house Ryan walked into her room and moved the time on her clock forward a bit. He then tried to wake her up. "Dude, wake up, you're going to be late, dude."

Amber slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, then looked at her clock which said it was 7:40 and jumped out of bed. "Holy crap, I'm gonna be late, dude!"

"I know, dude."

Amber ran out the room as she said. "Thanks for waking me, dude."

"No problem, dude." Ryan replied.

Twenty minutes later at 8:00 Amber arrived at school and outside her English classroom. After five minutes she looked up at the clock and saw it said 7:35. "…Dude."

Meanwhile, at Raizor's base, Slasha was putting on the outfit she wore the day before while David, Yukiko, and Zulu were playing F-Zero. Zulu sped ahead and was in first place. "I just opened up a can of whoopass!"

Slasha walked by and to the exit. "I'll see you guys later, and then we can do some evil stuff." She said before leaving.

Later that day at lunch, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Slasha, Jason, Mark, and Polly were sitting round a table. Amber was talking to Crystal. "So apparently Ryan got me back by moving my clock forward so I got here half an hour earlier. Luckily Ms. Ahonan was in so I was in her office, listening to some beats and such, it was great."

"Why is she still single?" Crystal asked.

"I have no idea."

"And what did you do that Ryan had to get back at you?"

"I put his hand in warm water while he slept."

"...I see."

Mads then turned to Slasha and started talking to her. "Hey, you'll never guess what I got yesterday."

"What did you get?" Slasha asked.

"Well, I pre-ordered issue #100 of Shakugan no Shana and I got this miniature action figure of Shana, and it has this button at the back which when you press it her hair glows red, it's just uber win."

"Wow, that sounds awesome, Shana is so kawaii!"

"What does Kawaii mean?" Mark asked.

Melissa walked over to the table and sat down. "It's pretty much just the Japanese word for cute."

Jason looked at Mads and sighed. "Why do I continue to sit here?"

"There are some things the world may never know..."

Polly looked around and then randomly yelled. "Kawaii bushi!"

Everyone looked at Polly who then left the table moments later. Afterwards Jessica sat down with a paper bag in her hand. "Good morning everybody." She said with a smile. She then gave the bag to Crystal. "Here Crystal, just a small token of friendship, from me to you."

"Thanks Jessica." Crystal said as she looked into the bag.

Melissa then started talking to Mark. "So Mark, when did you start coming here?"

"I started this year; it's great here, besides the cute thing."

While Jessica was busy talking to Amber, Crystal took an apple pie out of the paper bag and slid it across the table next to Mark. Jessica looked over at Crystal who turned her head and started whistling. She then looked at the pie by Mark then glared at Crystal as her eye twitched. "Y-you dare insult the pie yet again?"

"No! Jessica, let me explain."

Jessica quickly tackled Crystal and they rolled around on the ground, punching each other. Alex walked over and slammed his hand on the table. "Amber, I've got a score to settle with you!"

Amber waved at him. "Hi Alex, haven't seen you since middle school, the years really do just fly by."

"Hey, I'm serial here. Totally serial."

Kyle quickly ran over to the table. "If you're totally serial there's only one way to settle this."

"Finding out who's power level is higher?" Mads asked.

"Nope, Mortal Kombat."

At Mads house, Sonny and Shade were watching TV. One of Shade's ears suddenly twitched, Sonny then looked at him. "What's up?"

"Maybe it's just my imagination, but I thought I heard someone announce Mortal Kombat."

"How do you hear that well?"

"I specialize in combat; it's just what I do."

They then heard a noise at the window; Sonny opened the window to see Zoom throwing rocks and stepped to the left as he threw another one. "Hey Zoom, what brings you here?"

"Thought you'd be interested in another race, as you always seem to be."

"Sure." Sonny then turned to Shade. "Seems I'll be out for a bit, I assume you got stuff to do?"

"Indeed I have." Shade said as he nodded.

"See ya." Sonny said as he climbed out the window. Sonny and Zoom then ran off down the street. Shade got up and climbed out the window moments later.

Back at Smal High a bit later, most people were outside on a higher part of the field forming a large circle around the area. Crystal was lying down on a bench with her arms over her head and her hair in a ponytail and Kevin was standing next to her. Next to them were Mads and Slasha.

"What's with the ponytail?" Kevin asked.

"It's an attempt to look less stereotype-ish"

"I see."

Alex was at one end waiting with his arms crossed while DJ had set up a table a bit away from the area and was counting a bunch of money in his hand. Jason walked over to him. "Is that all the betting money?"

"It sure is. I decided to let people place bets for this and it's going well, like usual."

"So what are the estimations?"

"80% think Amber will win, 5% think Alex will win, and 15% think something weird will happen."

Alex looked over at them. "5%? That's not fair at all..."

DJ shrugged. "Don't blame me, I only manage the bets."

Amber and Kyle were walking over to the area at that moment. "So why did Alex try to do this exactly?" Amber asked.

"Because he believes he has something that he can use to win."

"And based on what you know about him, can he win?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you suggest this?"

"Because deep inside, I'm just not that nice."

Amber smiled. "Never change, Kyle, never change." Amber moved past several people into the big circle where Alex was waiting. She then yawned. "Let's get this over with."

Alex nodded. "Right, but since we can't beat each other to death, we'll make it so the first one to touch the ground loses."

"Fine by me, but if I win..." Amber walked over to him and leaned into his ear then whispered something.

Alex shuddered and then slowly nodded. "Alright, but if I win..." Alex whispered something into Amber's ear which made her rise an eyebrow, and then gasped.

Amber then moved a few feet away. "Sure, now that's settled, we can do this."

"Come on!" Alex yelled.

"Ladies first." Amber said with a smile.

"Oh no she di-int!" Melissa responded as she clicked her fingers. Everybody then looked at her. "What? I just felt like saying something..."

SA2 walked up to DJ's table and placed a small gong on it, he then tapped it and said, "Round 1...**FIGHT**!"

Alex charged at Amber and started throwing several punches while Amber dodged them while moving back. As they got near the crowd of people Amber flipped to the right and kept moving again, avoiding more of Alex's punches.

"Aren't you even going to attack?" Alex asked.

"As you wish." Amber jumped up and began attacking with her feet while Alex blocked. He then jumped back a few feet moments later and fired a gust of wind which almost knocked Amber off her feet. "It seems there's something you're not telling me." She then looked back at the other people. "Anybody with skirts should steer clear of the area, k thanks."

Amber then turned back to Alex. "Let's get back to business, no more messing around."

"Of course." He said before running towards her again. As Amber got ready Alex reached into his pocket and threw a red rose which landed a few feet in front of Amber. Amber looked down and raised an eyebrow, as she was distracted Alex punched her and sent her flying.

Everyone moved out the way as Alex chased her. She back flipped and landed on her feet and then jumped back and onto a long steel rail going down some stairs. Alex jumped onto the same rail and they began attacking each other for a few moments before jumping off.

Alex ran at Amber and tried to punch her but she ducked and swept at his feet, as he fell she grabbed his feet and threw him at a paddleball pole. She then quickly spun the ball connected to the string around him several times and tied it.

"Hey! No fair!" He exclaimed.

"Look who's talking, using that rose as a cheap trick. I think you should just hang there for a while and think some of this over." She then began to walk off. As she was 10 feet away Kyle dropped down, created an icicle and cut the string.

Alex looked back at him. "Thanks for helping me."

Kyle nodded. "I have my reasons." He then pointed at Amber. "Haven't you got something to finish? Your wind abilities are pretty useful here."

Alex nodded. "Right." Alex produced a whirlwind which surrounded him and reduced its size into his fist. He then fired big gust of wind at Amber from behind. It knocked her off her feet and into the air. As Amber came close to the ground Shade rushed by and grabbed her, she then got back on her feet seconds later.

"Thanks Shade." Amber said. "I didn't think you liked me."

"I don't, but I couldn't just stand back and do nothing."

At that moment, most of the people at the top of the field entered the area and a dozen of them rushed over to Shade while the others just circled the area again.

At Raizor's base, Zulu was listening to an MP3 player; David was wearing a simple white t-shirt and grey trousers with a white stripe down the right leg and watching TV on the screens. Yukiko walked into the room. "Did you know there's a swimming pool room in this base?"

David turned to her. "Yeah, I knew ages ago, reminds me of a room from a certain game…"

Meanwhile, Sonny and Zoom were in a forest area. Sonny was a few feet in front of Zoom and touched a big tree before him. "Yes, first place!"

"Heh, gotta hand it to you Sonny, you're one fast hedgehog."

Sonny suddenly heard a voice from above. "He's right; you're a fast hedgehog alright."

Sonny looked up to see Felicia sitting on a tree branch. "Oh man, not her again…" Sonny turned around and began to run off as he said, "Catch ya later, Zoom!" Felicia quickly jumped off the branch and followed him. Zoom stood there for a few moments and then scratched his head.

Back at Smal High, Amber and Alex were still fighting. Amber was blocking several of his punches then punched him in the chest twice and knocked him back with a kick which caused him to drop to one knee.

SA2 shouted in a deep voice, "**FINISH HIM!**"

The area suddenly got slightly darker as Amber jumped towards Alex, covered her right leg with fire and knocked him down to the ground. "Looks like I win." She then helped Alex up. "But just forget the bet thing; you don't need to do that anymore."

"Oh, well thanks I guess."

"See, I can be nice when I feel like it…but not when I broke your leg by accident."

Kyle then walked over and waved to everyone else. "Shows over people, move along."

Most people started leaving the area. Slasha then frowned. "_I was hoping to see some broken limbs, oh well_..."

Jason was still standing near the table DJ was at as Mark walked over and collected 50 bucks from DJ.

"What did you bet?" Jason asked.

"I bet that Shade would show up." He said before leaving.

Shade then walked over and collected 40 bucks saying, "I bet Amber would win, don't ask how, I just did."

Later in the afternoon, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads turned up at the HQ where Commander Grey was waiting for them in the main room.

"What's up, Grey?" Sonny said as he walked in. "Haven't seen you in ages."

He nodded. "Yes, I've been busy and on vacation a lot, but now we've got business."

"Serious Business?" Sonny asked.

"Serious Business."

Sonny nodded with a serious expression on his face. Commander Grey then took out a remote and pointed it at the screen, which it then showed a picture of Slasha Blaid. "This here is Slasha Blaid, Raizor Blaid's younger sister. He recently broke her out of a psychiatric hospital a few days ago. We're not sure where he's gone to but he left Slasha in charge of his base and other things."

"So why was she at a psychiatric hospital?" Shade asked.

"Well, when she was 15, some people in her school annoyed her to the point where she brought in a machete the next day, needless to say, carnage ensued. She's known to sometimes be pretty crazy, so if you find her, approach with caution."

"A crazy female villain? That's awesome!" Mads exclaimed.

"Yes, who knows what crazy scheme she could be working on right now…"

Slasha was back at Raizor's base. She was now wearing a skin tight dark blue leather suit. It had a belt which had an 'SB' symbol on it and she had a dark blue cape. She was standing in front of a mirror checking out the outfit. "Alright guys, check this out." Slasha quickly swung her right hand, making her cape flow for a few seconds while saying, "Whoosh!"

"We'd better start doing evil things tomorrow." Zulu said.

"Yeah, we'll get to it." Slasha replied.

"So where did you get that suit?" Yukiko asked.

"It was in one of the rooms here, I thought it looked good." Slasha then looked around for a few seconds. "End of chapter."

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room again setting up a projector with David sitting down. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

It'll be partly special since it's a Valentines Day chapter!"

"Does that mean that romance will be involved? And wasn't Valentines Day on the 14th?" David asked.

"No, we're not good at romance, and Valentines Day is on the 18th because I said so."

"I thought you don't usually reply to any comments made at this point?"

"Well rules are meant to be broken…and it seems I've run out of time."

"You sure have."

"Oh well. So stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 49: Brawl at the Mall!...associated with Super Smash Bros. Brawl…"

"…Is it really?"


	49. S&S 49: Slasha Blaid Saga

Felt like using another Knuckles song, which made it a lot longer...

Songs used: 

Aquatic Mine – Sonic Adventure 2  
Waiting for Wi-Fi – Super Smash Bros. Brawl (you'll know why I felt it was appropriate if you hear it)

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 49 – Brawl at the Mall

The next day, it was Valentines Day because Slasha Blaid said so. At Mads house, he was getting ready for school while Sonny and Shade were watching TV on his bed. A music video came on with Knuckles walking around a watery mine with Aquatic Mine from Sonic Adventure 2 playing in the background.

"Everybody flow with me, this is your boy, Knuckles, and this is aquatic mine, came on ya'll!"

Knuckles dived into some water as he said, "Let's take a dive…in Aquatic Mine, once was a coal pit but now it's a winter ride." He then climbed onto a raft and sat down in a deck car as he said, "Makes you wanna sit back, enjoy the life, and do things you like doing, get to shine."

"It sure beats fighting with them foes all the time." He said as 2 robot frogs climbed onto the raft. "But I gotta do it, they always stay outta line." He said as he got up and punched a hole through both of the robots.

"Sometimes I wanna just chill and lamp." He said as the raft stopped by a path with a shard of the Master Emerald ahead. He then jumped ahead and collected the shard as he said, "But I'm the protector of the emeralds and gems."

He approached several frogs and got into a fighting stance as he said, "I stay knuckled up." He then pounded the ground, sending a shockwave which blew up the robots as he said, "I'm in a deep cut." Four flaming skulls then blocked the path ahead as he said, "I'm seeing skulls that burn, they're trying to cut me off." As he punched one and ran from the others he said, "Avoiding in my luck." He then looked around by an intersection as he kept running and said, "I'm felling kinda stuck, I'm in narrow hallways, running like it's a ballgame."

Floating ghostly hands followed him as he said, "Hands track be tracking me to different hallways." He then entered a big room with a Master Emerald shard in the middle and many switches around the floor. He then said, "In a maze, and I don't know what to do." He then picked up the shard. "Guarantee though, I'm gonna find the emeralds." He then walked up to the wall and punched it down as he said, "Don't call me Knuckles for nothing, I get loose!"

He then repeated the rest for 20 seconds. It then showed a scene with Knuckles by a mine kart talking to a person with a black raincoat on. He then said, "Don't call me Knuckles, give me the bucks!" The next fifth teen seconds then featured Knuckles swimming, punching skulls and breakdancing to the beat.

"That was epic." Mads said, commenting on the music video.

"You use the word epic too often." Shade said. "It's started to lose its meaning."

"I guess I'll replace that with win then."

Shade then looked at Sonny. "So, are you hoping to soften that cat today?"

"Cat?" Mads asked.

"There's a cat chasing and trying to kill me called Felicia the Cat." Sonny explained.

"Oh, that's cool, catgirls are hot."

Shade shook his head. "Catgirls are overrated."

"You'd better change your opinion sometime later."

"Like that's gonna happen."

"See ya, guys." Mads said before walking out the room.

"Later." Sonny and Shade both responded. Sonny then turned to Shade. "So are you doing anything special today?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well I should probably get going in a bit. Luckily I won't have to look for Felicia, just like Chuck Norris, I don't find her, she finds me."

Later at Smal High, Crystal, Amber and Mads were standing by Amber's locker. Polly was running down the hallway saying, "It's Valentines Day because Summer said so, and I'm allowed to act normal today, yay!"

Jade who was walking towards Polly held her arm out as Polly got near and knocked her over. Crystal, Amber and Mads watched for a few seconds and then Amber opened her locker to find a bunch of Valentines Day cards which she burned.

"How many cards were there?" Mads asked.

"Don't know. Maybe around 20 or so."

"Why don't you just tell people not to give you cards if you don't want them?"

"Because self-confidence is awesome."

"Indeed it is, I need more of that."

Crystal sighed. "Enough about this card nonsense, let's get to things partly relevant to the plot. Like for one, what happened between you and Alex at middle school and why does he hate you?"

Amber thought for a second. "He doesn't actually hate me much anymore, we're kinda neutral now. And about middle school, back when I was 15, we were in the same class. At that point I had a ponytail hair style which I discarded around the start of high school. Anyway, I used to kind of pick on him a lot, because it was fun, like how continuously insulting you is fun, Crystal."

"Oh, it's a hoot alright." Crystal said sarcastically.

"Anyway, he got sick and tired of it one day, as was expected. He came in sometime after that with boxing gloves saying he knew karate and was gonna get back at me. He fought me, and I ended up breaking his leg. These were the times when I was really tomboyish and was using weights and such quite a lot. I did less of that over time but I still do it."

"Wait, he knew karate and still got owned?" Mads asked.

"Amazing huh? He must have been a beginner."

"Yeah..." Crystal replied. "I'm wondering how many cards and stuff I got, even though I don't need any."

"I probably got zero...or maybe one." Mads said.

Jason suddenly walked out of a locker next to them with a list. "Not so fast, bucko!"

"Have you been in there this whole time?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, indeed I have. And I have the new results for the popularity list. Out of 200, Amber is 160, I am 155, Crystal is 135 and Mads is 120."

"120, that's cool." Mads said.

"Wait, I'm 135?" Crystal asked. "I thought I'd be lower."

Amber turned to her and said, "You'd be higher if you changed those clothes."

"No way, they're my trademark. I only change them when it's time to fight and during short sagas."

Amber turned around and closed her eyes then smiled. "I think your problem is that you're too insecure about yourself to take chances." Amber waited a few moments and then turned her head. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

Crystal shrugged. "I guess you're right, I can be pretty insecure."

"...It's no fun when you don't argue back." Amber then pointed to the right. "By the way, you might wanna take care of that."

"Hmm?" Crystal looked right and saw a few girls standing around Kevin. She then rushed over and pushed them out the way. "Get lost, he's taken!" They all then walked off.

"Didn't expect that." Kevin said.

"Well it's true, just pointing it out."

At Raizor's base, Zulu was playing F-Zero again on the big screen while Yukiko was sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed and was sitting on her side.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're sitting like that." Zulu said.

"It's better if you don't." Yukiko replied.

David ran into the room seconds later and up to Yukiko. "Hey, I've planned something special tonight, which I had to make at the last minute because it's Valentines Day because Slasha said so."

"Yay for last minute planning!"

Zulu nodded. "If you wanna do things right, you gotta do them spontaneously." He then got up and walked to the exit. "Now if you'd excuse me, I got people to eliminate, for the moneys of course." He said before walking out.

In the middle of a park area, Sonny was standing in one spot, whistling and tapping his foot. Felicia entered the area and jumped up onto a tree branch, Sonny then noticed her. "I thought you'd come if I stood in one place long enough."

"You knew I'd eventually show up here? Am I getting too predictable?"

"Nope, just a guess." Sonny then took out a heart shaped box and chocolates and threw it towards her. "These are for you."

She caught the chocolates them looked at Sonny. "Thanks, but this still doesn't change anything. Tomorrow I'll be back to trying to kill you."

"Oh geez..."

"In the meantime, wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure. Now for something unexpected..."

At Ruby and Max's school (which I can't be bothered to name) Max and Danny (chapter 30) were standing in the middle of a field.

"I had this crazy dream last night, dude." Danny said. "It involved those two hedgehogs and three others and some tentacle monster."

"Stop right there." Max said as he held his hand out. "Dude, I don't need to be hearing that, only 1/5 of that would be awesome, the other 4/5's of that would be horrible."

"Why only 1/5?"

"You know why..."

"Why not 2/5."

"Because anymore than 1/5 is wrong in my eyes."

Ruby ran over to them seconds later. "Hi Max-kun, Danny-kun."

"Still using Japanese words?" Danny asked.

"Maybe..."

Max then took out a heart shaped card and gave it to Ruby.

"Is this for me?" She asked.

"Actually it's for Crystal."

"Oh..."

"But I like you too, of course, but you're one of my best friends. Now excuse me for a moment." He said before walking off.

"Yeah, cool. I heard they got some chao toys and such in shops now, those are so kawaii."

"You should lay off those words." Danny said. "You're starting to become a weeaboo."

"Then I guess I just might be a weeaboo now."

Max overheard with his back turned and said, "Did I hear someone say weeaboo?" He turned around and had a paddle in his hand. "Because I think I just heard someone say weeaboo."

Danny pointed at Ruby. "Get her, Max."

Ruby began running while Max chased her with the paddle.

Meanwhile, Shade was running along a ground path with trees on both sides and passed by a humanoid weasel that was running past in the opposite direction. The weasel had a metal mask over his face with spaces for his eyes which were green. He had a black cape and a black outfit which had a flaming 'X' symbol on the torso. He had a pouch on his left side which had a long silver thin sword in it. Shade and the weasel both looked at each other as they ran past.

Back at Smal High, at lunch Crystal, Amber, Mads, Slasha, Melissa, Polly and DJ were sitting at one table. Mark walked over and sat down. "Man, I wish all these people would just back up off me; ya know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I hear ya, man." DJ replied.

Melissa looked around for a few seconds. "By the way, where's Mike? I haven't seen him lately."

Polly put down the carton of orange juice she was drinking. "Apparently he died that day when Mads kicked him out the window."

"I did?" Mads asked. "Whoops..."

Slasha imagined Mike falling to the ground and bursting into millions of pieces. She then maniacally laughed which made the whole table stop and look at her. She then coughed. "No harm done though, I'm sure no-one cared."

Amber nodded. "Summer is right, besides he'll be alive by the start of the next saga. He's died three times already, seriously."

"Let's just get to the main point of this chapter now." Crystal said. "Otherwise long chapter will actually be long."

Later, Sonny and Felicia were in a cinema when he was contacted by Commander Grey. "Hi, Grey, what is it?"

"We've been forced to move the chapter ahead to avoid the long chapter to be long. You're gonna have to get to the base."

"Aww, fine." Sonny quickly got up. "Seems the chapter needs to move along, I'll see you later."

"Alright, I look forward to hunting you down tomorrow."

Sonny jumped over the chairs and out the exit. Shade was chasing Jawo' down a street who was carrying a bottle of sprite and firing shots from a grey laser gun at Shade. Shade was dodging the shots while keeping up and was then contacted by Commander Grey.

"Shade, we're shorting the chapter, get back to the base." He said.

Shade stopped chasing Jawo' and nodded. "Understood." He then ran in the opposite direction.

Later, Slasha, Zulu, David and Yukiko were at the mall. Slasha was wearing the same outfit she was wearing at the base.

"So where are we going?" David asked.

"To cause destruction." Slasha said. "We just wait here now for those five to show up."

"How are you able to join us anyway, you haven't got powers."

"Remember that battle suit which was mentioned in chapter 41? It's the same suit, just with a few slight changes such as this arm cannon. That's right, I knows stuff."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads arrived outside the mall with their suits on. They then entered and went to the second floor where the others were waiting in the middle of the hallway with shops on both sides and various people walking past.

"Alright, we're here." Sonny said as they arrived. "So let's brawl for brawl!"

Shade looked at the four of them. "Four against five seems a bit of a disadvantage."

"Not really." Amber replied. "Mads hasn't got powers so he goes down quite easy."

"I'll have you know the suit makes it so I can keep up." Mads said.

Zulu looked behind him and said, "Blade, come out here!"

The weasel that Shade ran past earlier that day then walked up to them and stood beside Zulu.

"This is Blade." Slasha said. "He joined us yesterday as we were travelling round areas. He doesn't particularly talk but I guess actions speak louder than words."

"Can't honestly say I'm surprised…" Shade said quietly.

Crystal then crossed her arms. "Come on guys, its Morphin time!" She said before the Power Rangers theme started playing again.

"Blue Lightning!" Sonny yelled before quickly spinning into a ball and then had a neon blue aura round him from going into light speed mode.

"Chaos Demon." Shade said with a smile before his fur glowed neon red and his spikes flowed in the wind as he went into chaos boost mode.

"Psychic Angel!" Crystal yelled before covering herself with psychokinetic energy which made her hair flow in the wind.

"Wildfire." Amber said with a smile before quickly generating a big fiery aura around her which caused a few cracks to appear on the ground.

"Animan." Mads said with a serious expression before going into hyper mode which made the suit glow slightly neon green and have a few sparks of green electricity around it.

Everyone stopped for a few seconds then everyone besides Shade, Blade and Mads fell to the ground and started laughing. Shade and Blade turned to the side to hide their laughter.

"C'mon guys!" Mads said. "I'm totally serial, it's not that bad!"

A few minutes later they were fighting each other. Sonny was running from Zulu who pounded the ground, sending a shockwave towards Sonny. Sonny jumped out the way and it hit a wall, causing a few parts of the wall to fall. Crystal rushed over and caught the rocks using her psychokinesis before it fell on some people then threw the rocks at Yukiko. Yukiko punched one to pieces, then kicked another to pieces then jumped up and kicked the third to the left.

Shade was avoiding Blade's slashes while moving back. Blade sliced the third rock into pieces which surrounded the small area in mist. Shade jumped to the left and fly kicked Blade, making him slide across the floor. Blade quickly flipped up as Shade chased him and tried to stab him. As Shade side stepped his attack Blade elbowed him.

Sonny then threw a sonny wind, Zulu moved out the way and Amber jumped as it hit the floor when she ran past. Amber looked to her side at David who had recently shape shifted into Amber. He stopped running and stomped on one tile which raised another one next to it in the air. He then punched it towards Amber.

Amber shot a small beam of fire with one finger which went through the tile and spilt it into four half's. Mads blasted two of the sharp pieces coming at him. Slasha then jumped over him and landed behind then fired a charged shot at him. Mads somersaulted to the left and fired a shot back at her.

Slasha spun as she side stepped to the left and fired another shot. Mads ducked and then fired another shot. Slasha jumped over the shot and somersaulted then fired another shot which Amber kicked out the way. The last two pieces of the tiles came towards Blade who deflected it with his sword.

As an elevator opened behind Slasha she ran into it, followed by Yukiko, David, Zulu and Blade. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads ran to the area and got in the next elevator. As they were going down the Waiting for Wi-Fi theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl started playing. Sonny tapped his foot to the beat, Shade stood with his arms crossed and nodded his head to the beat, Crystal tap-danced, Amber clicked her fingers and Mads whistled to the beat.

When the doors opened they all ran out. Mads kicked a chair at them which Zulu punched out the way. Slasha jumped up towards the five of them and pounded the ground as the five of them jumped out the way. Sonny jumped towards Zulu and spin attacked him, Zulu stopped after a few seconds. Zulu ran towards Sonny and tried to punch him but Sonny ran left and Zulu started chasing him. Sonny turned a table over and kicked it towards Zulu who punched it in half as he chased Sonny.

Yukiko jumped on a chair, tipping it over and spraying water along the ground, allowing her to slide towards Mads who threw a bomb. Yukiko jumped out the way seconds before it exploded. As Yukiko ran towards Mads she stopped and walked over to a stall to the left which SA2 was at. She bought a steak and started eating it as Mads walked over.

"What are you doing?" Mads asked.

"Eating of course, can't fight on an empty stomach."

Mads shrugged and decided to buy a steak as well. Crystal and Slasha were high in the air exchanging punches as they descended. Slasha blocked one of Crystal's punches and kicked her then fired a charged shot with knocked Crystal down towards a fountain. She stopped herself inches before falling into the fountain with a psychic shield and flew left, splashing some water out of the fountain from the effect.

Slasha ran up to Mads and Yukiko who were still eating their steak and kicked Mads in the crotch, making him fall to the ground.

"Well that was harsh." Yukiko said.

"Oh well. Let's hurry up and get out of here, long chapter is long so we need to end it."

"Right." Yukiko fired a blast of water at Amber who was avoiding Blade's attacks and knocked her into a table. David ran up to Sonny and kicked him in the crotch making him fall over; Shade then ran up to him and kicked David in the crotch, also making him fall over. Zulu then ran up to Shade and kicked him in the crotch, making him fall over.

Crystal watched the scene and shook her head. "What's with the crotch kicking?"

Slasha then hit Crystal with a charged blast, knocking her out.

"Seems we won fairly easy." Zulu said. "Now all that's left to do is finish them off."

Slasha held out her hand. "That's not necessary, this was just to show we were superior, they'll be time to finish them off some other time. Let's just go."

"Fine, I'll look forward to kicking their asses again."

Slasha, David, Yukiko, Zulu and Blade made their way out moments later.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room again setting up a projector with Blade sitting down. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

We'll be setting most of the chapter around an unknown base where many things will take place!"

"..."

"And like, stuff happens..."

"..."

She turned to Blade. "Why don't you ever talk?"

"I have no means to add anything to this."

"...Holy crap, you talked! Anyway, stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 50: Exploring the Unknown Base!"

"..."

"You should talk more often..."


	50. S&S 50: Slasha Blaid Saga

I think it's noticeable I kinda rushed this towards the end.  


* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 50 – Exploring the Unknown Base

Shortly after the events of chapter 49, Slasha, David, Yukiko, Zulu and Blade made it back to the base.

"Bad guys – 1, Good guys – 0." David said as they arrived.

"I still don't understand why we didn't finish them off." Zulu said.

"Because if the good guys die that's the end." Slasha responded.

"Or maybe you're just going soft."

"Don't make me whip out one of those giant hammers and hit you with it like they do in anime."

The next day, the writer skipped several things in the morning and went straight to lunch at Smal High. Crystal, Amber, Mads, Slasha and Polly were sitting round one table in total silence. Amber and Mads continuously nodded at each other from across the table.

Crystal sighed and then put her palm to her forehead as she said, "Palm to forehead."

Slasha shifted her eyes back and forth for a few moments. Amber then nodded as she said, "Anime stereotypes."

"Indeed." Mads said as he nodded.

"What about them?" Crystal asked.

"Well they're normally true." Mads said. "Only a certain few manage to break them." He then turned to Polly. "Just like Polly, the stereotypical crazy cute girl." Everybody stared at Polly for a few moments.

Polly looked left and right then frowned and took out a cigarette, lighted it and began smoking. "I'm just not feeling the craziness today guys; it's too much hard work."

"...But why are these stereotypes so common then?" Crystal asked.

"Because it's what the people want." Amber replied. "Most people, not all, but most of the anime audience are male; they don't wanna see badass female characters that could kick your ass in their sleep...expect the ones who wanna see badass female characters that could kick your ass in their sleep. Most of the male audience wanna see girls who are cute and very dependent on males, because it makes them feel wanted. The term known as 'Moe' is popular because of this, Ruby would kinda fit into this section except she had the mad skills before the powers, so regardless of the cute innocent look she could kick your ass very easily.

'Tsunderes' also seem to be no threat and are more desired than disliked, because they may seem cold but they're still pansy's on the inside. It's rare to find female characters who aren't one of those two described because when male viewers see female characters kicking ass and being independent they might go, "well she doesn't need us, so we don't need her." They struggle to be protectors of the weak and that's why they like their anime females weak and mainly cute, don't forgot the cuteness, it's essential."

Crystal looked at Mads and Mads nodded. "She's right." He then looked at Amber. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I read blogs and stuff. Under this cool badass exterior beats the heart of a nerd...but Crystal's a nerd 24/7."

Crystal sighed. "Why must you insult me, why?"

"Because it's fun. Now back to discussion. Take Summer for example."

Mads looked over at Slasha. "Summer, what influenced you to wear what you're wearing today?"

"I just followed what I thought would make me a stereotype, such as having a lot of pink stuff, because I'm a girl."

"Don't you just love stereotypes?" Amber asked.

Mads nodded. "Indeed. But what's good for the males can be bad for the females."

"Right you are." Amber replied. "Many females dislike some of these stereotypes since they show females as weak creatures who are at the mercy of men or sometimes just in a false light. This causes some viewers to believe people act this way in real life, and that's why it seems sexist. We try hard not to force some of these stereotypes down people's throats so we don't get feminists at our doors forcing us to kill off bad stereotypical characters. I rest my case, ladies and gentlemen."

"...If you put as much thought into your work as you did into that bunch of info, you'd be a grade A student." Crystal said.

"Well I like being a stereotype."

Crystal opened her mouth to reply, then slowly closed it and thought for a second, and then scratched her head.

"Just as planned." Amber said quietly.

"Yeah, well I need to see you two a bit further away since its private talk." Crystal said before getting up.

Crystal, Amber and Mads walked off to a corner and began talking.

Crystal cleared her throat. "I think this Slasha Blaid may be closer than we think."

"Really?" Mads asked. "That'd be awesome if it's true."

"Yeah, sometime today I got a letter in my locker saying to meet those bad guys at this big lab place, hopefully Sonny or Shade will know something about that."

"Just like the letter you got yesterday?" Amber asked.

"Yup, same handwriting and everything. It's certainly not a coincidence."

Slasha watched them constantly without blinking while looking at their lips. "...This scene would be so much cooler if I could read lips..."

Meanwhile, Sonny was running through a forest area. He stopped as he heard a noise and looked behind him to see nothing. He then began walking and heard another noise; he turned around and saw nothing again. He then waited a few more moments and heard another noise; he quickly turned his head to see nothing. Felicia then lowered herself from a tree branch using her tail and said, "Boo!"

"Oh geez…"

"I'll give you a head start."

Sonny sighed. "Fine, just let me stretch a bit first."

"You've got five seconds."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He said before running off. Felicia back flipped and landed on her feet then followed him seconds later.

Some time later, Shade showed up at Dr. Kurosama's lab and entered a large room where there many machines and lab assistances doing research. He walked to the end of the room where Dr. Kurosama was. He had light brown suave hair and golden eyes with some goggles over his head. He wore a white lab coat and had black shoes.

"What is it you wanted to see me for, doctor?" Shade asked.

"I received a letter recently saying that you and the other members of your team should meet Slasha Blaid at this enemy base very far to the east from here in a bit."

"I see, I'll go tell the others then. I'll be seeing you soon doctor." Shade said before walking off.

"Nice seeing you too, Shade." He replied.

In Raizor's space station, David, Yukiko, Zulu and Blade were in one room. Slasha walked in and up to the controls of the space station. "Alright guys, that blue robot just called and said I had to collect something for Raizor at this other guy's base. Meanwhile I've invited those other five guys to meet us at the base."

"Why?" David asked.

"It gives us something to do while we're there."

Zulu nodded. "Plus it gives us the chance to kick their asses again."

"Exactly." Slasha replied. "Plus, a previous member has recently decided to join us." Tentallix (from early on in the Raizor Blaid Saga, chapter 20 to be precise) came out from another room and up to Slasha. "This here is Tentallix, he was once defeated and blew up, but Raizor recreated him a long while ago it seems. But enough about that, let's just hurry up and get there."

At the HQ, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads with their suits and Kat were in the ship room waiting by the ship they took to Raizor's base. Rush ran into the room with a suit on which was the same as the others but the lines were orange and the logo on the front and belt had an 'H' logo.

"Ok guys, let's get going." Rush said as he climbed into the ship. Everyone else in the room climbed in straight afterwards.

They were all in complete silence as they flew through the sky towards the base. Shade then began talking. "Don't you just hate it when you go into a fast food place to order something small and you have to wait behind like four people who are ordering big meals?"

Sonny nodded. "I can totally relate to that."

Slasha, David, Yukiko, Zulu and Blade took Raizor's ship to the unknown base and landed near the entrance to the very tall and large light grey building. They got out of the ship and slowly entered into a slightly dark large room which split into several different paths.

Slasha turned around to the others. "Ok guys, it seems this guy who owns this place has a lot of devices and such which will be useful and a ultra emerald is in one of the rooms here as well. We'll split up and take whatever might be useful, but be careful, he's got a bunch and guard robots around these parts. Plus this base is split into three large floors, one of them consisting of underground tunnels. Let's get moving guys."

They each then went in a different direction. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush and Kat arrived shortly after and made their way inside then stopped in the same room the bad guys did.

"Ok guys." Rush began. "We should split up and find these guys. Plus, the emerald radar seems to be picking up an emerald somewhere in this base, around the top.

"I'll go with Sonny." Amber said.

"I'll go with Shade then." Crystal said.

Mads turned to Rush. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure." He said as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine." Kat said.

"I guess we should get moving then." Shade said before walking off to the right. Crystal quickly followed while the others left in different directions.

Shortly after, Mads and Rush were running through several rooms and came to a room with four foot grey Omochao robots with laser cannons for arms. Rush took out his green laser cannon and fired it blowing up a few. Mads hid behind a few boxes in the corner and threw a bomb at some firing at him which blew them up. Rush jumped over the last robot and landed a few inches behind him, then turned around and fired, blowing the robot's head off.

They blasted down a wall and came to a long corridor with glowing yellow lights. Very far to the left were several more robots coming at them. Rush then turned to Mads. "You go ahead; I'll take care of them." Mads nodded and ran to the right moments later.

In another room, Sonny was running along the wall with one of the Omochao robots firing at him. Amber flew around the room, punching the heads off the robots. Sonny then jumped off the wall, rolled into a ball and went straight through several robots. The last one threw a bomb which hit the ground near Sonny and made the small space crumble; Sonny fell through the floor and ended up in an area below with a blue ship in the corner.

Amber fired a small beam of fire which knocked the robot's head off then looked into the hole. "Sonny, you ok down there?"

"Yeah, I'm cool; I'll catch up with you at some point." He said as he got up from under some rumble.

Zulu suddenly smashed down a wall and saw Sonny. "Ahh, I thought I heard something around here."

"You again. Let's settle the score from last time."

"I didn't know you enjoyed getting your ass kicked."

"We'll see who gets whose ass kicked." Sonny jumped towards Zulu, spun into a ball and tried to spin attack Zulu who side stepped the attack. Sonny bounced off a wall and hit Zulu, knocking him near the ship. Zulu picked it up and threw it towards Sonny who flipped over it. Amber heard a big explosion as the ship hit the wall but still continued moving. She ran through several rooms and then came to a room where a few Omochao robots were firing at Yukiko as she jumped from platforms with a metal box.

She made it to a room above using the platforms; Amber then jumped across the platforms and followed her. In a very large room, Shade and Crystal were walking across the room. Tentallix was clinging to the ceiling very high up above. Crystal was ahead of Shade and was looking to the right as she walked across the room. Tentallix quickly flew down and grabbed Crystal which one of its arms as it went through the ground, creating a big hole.

Tentallix flew down a bit, spun round and stuck the arm holding Crystal through a wall. The eye on its chest then widened as it moved its arm along in a circle, breaking down the wall with Crystal attached. Shade jumped into the hole, jumped off the side of a wall and threw a chaos spear which hit Tentallix, which made it let go of Crystal. Crystal fell to the ground far below, gasping for air and Shade landed next to her. Tentallix then fell and landed behind them.

Crystal slowly got up as Shade turned to Tentallix. Tentallix got up slowly, shook off the attack and then opened the centre of the top two tentacles as Crystal covered herself in psychokinetic energy and Shade went into chaos boost mode. Tentallix swing its two tentacles at them, Crystal and Shade both flipped over them then Crystal fly kicked Tentallix, knocking it over. Shade jumped up and hit Tentallix with a downward kick, making them both go through the floor and down an underground tunnel below.

Tentallix tried to hit Shade with its tentacles as Shade dodged the attacks using his air shoes while falling. Shade landed on the side then sprung forward and tackled Tentallix, spinning in the air as they punched each other. They soon came to an intersection on the way down and Tentallix held onto a ledge with one of its tentacles. Shade jumped onto a path going right and Tentallix followed.

The eye on its chest widened again and shot out a red beam which Shade avoided by rolling to the right then continuing to run backwards. He then jumped into the air and hovered backwards as Tentallix tried to grab him with one of its tentacles. Shade grabbed the tentacle and pulled Tentallix to him. He then punched him twice and used chaos blast which knocked Tentallix back and to the ground. As Shade reached another intersection, Rush came flying up and caught Shade then flew higher up the path.

They came out of the underground pathways soon after and landed in a room.

"Thanks." Shade said. "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Crystal contacted me via suit and said you'd probably need someone to pick you up. Anyway, there should be a lift ahead, going to the top floor. I'll contact the others and catch up with you guys." Rush then ran off to the right.

Kat was walking through one room after demolishing several Omochao robots. David was hiding behind some boxes and quickly shape shifted into Rush, he then came out from behind the boxes. "Hi!"

"Rush, what were you doing behind those boxes? And when did you change your outfit."

"I was doing research, and the suit got dirty so I brought a pair of clothes."

"Alright, let's get going." She said before running ahead.

"Of course." David said with a smile before following her.

Meanwhile, Mads was running down a hallway and stopped at a room Slasha Blaid and half a dozen Omochao robots were in. He watched behind a glass screen as the robots fired at her while she picked up various things from a table and equipped some of the items to her suit. She then charged up her arm cannon and fired a bright big blast of light, knocking the robots back and to the floor. She then laughed and ran into another room to the right.

Mads continued going and came to a lift. When the lift finally came Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber were already in it. "Seems we all made it."

"Except Rush." Shade replied. "He said he'd catch up."

"I hope we're not too late getting to the top." Crystal said.

"Relax." Amber replied. "The heroes always end up winning in the end."

"She's right." Sonny said as he nodded.

When the lift reached the top floor all five of them ran out and into a big room which had a table at the front with some papers and a yellow ultra emerald behind a glass case. As the five of them reached the case, the wall at the back of the room suddenly glowed and Slasha came through it covered by a neon dark blue shield and crouching on one knee. (The Dark Samus theme would fit in well here, only a few would know why…)

After a few moments Amber began shooting multiple fireballs at her. While the shield still covered Slasha she shot a missile which hit Amber and knocked her to the ground. Crystal fired a beam of energy at Slasha; Slasha countered with a bigger beam which overlapped Crystal's and sent her flying back to the ground. Sonny ran over and tried to kick her, Slasha put up a barrier and knocked Sonny back with a bomb. Slasha then fired a charged shot at Shade who jumped over it and threw a chaos spear. Slasha side stepped the attack and fired another shot which hit Shade and knocked him to the ground.

Slasha then turned towards Mads and fired a shot which Mads avoided by ducking and it hit the glass case, shattering it. He then pointed his arm cannon at her. Sonny and Shade flipped back up and Crystal and Amber slowly got up as well. Slasha shifted her eyes left and right as she smiled. She then laughed as she charged up her arm cannon and then fired a large wave of white energy which hit all five of them and knocked them out.

She then walked up to the front and took all the papers and the emerald. As she was about to leave she walked up to Mads. "Poor Mads, I just can't bare to see you like this…" She then took out a crayon and drew a smiley face on him. "Much better." She turned around and came out the same way she came in.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the ship where the others were waiting for her. David was carrying Kat over his shoulder while Blade ran up to the ship carrying Tentallix.

"You got the stuff you need?" David asked.

"Yeah, whoever runs this place had some pretty interesting stuff in there. By the way, what's with the fox?"

"I assumed she was with those guys, just thought we should take her along."

"Alright, let's get going, we're gonna be pretty busy for a while."

Slasha and David jumped in the ship with the others and the ship took off moments later.

* * *

Yukiko was in a dark room by herself with a projector fixed up. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

There'll be a lot of things going on because we've realized we haven't got much time left! Also due to certain things there are points which I'm not allowed to mention yet."

Slasha walked in moments later. "Yukiko….what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hi Slasha, I just thought I'd take over because I assumed you'd be busy."

"…Is that so…"

The projector suddenly switched off and several gun shots were heard.


	51. S&S 51: Slasha Blaid Saga

Songs used:

Angel Island Remix – Super Smash Bros. Brawl (because it's awesome)

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 51 – Onward to Legna Island (I doubt anyone would notice why I called it Legna Island)

Soon after the bag guys left, Rush found the others unconscious and woke them up. They then went back to the ship and climbed in. After explaining that the bad guys ran off and took Kat with them, they left.

Meanwhile, in Raizor's space station Kat woke up tied to a chair with Slasha sitting in front of her. "Hi." Slasha waved as Kat woke up.

Kat looked around and saw David, Yukiko and Zulu. "Kidnapped again it seems. That's kinda funny considering I've been kidnapped by the same family twice."

"Really? Weird, so we'll just keep you here for a while I guess."

"So isn't this the part where you tell me your master plan?"

"I'll do that tomorrow, after it's all arranged." She then turned to the others. "Group huddle, people." Slasha, David, Yukiko, Zulu and Blade got into a group huddle near the back of the room. They then separated thirty seconds later. "Everyone know the plan then?"

They all nodded in unison. Zulu then asked, "By the way, I'm cool with staying here but when am I getting my pay?"

"You'll get your pay after everything goes according to plan tomorrow afternoon. Now I'm bored so I'm gonna go dance to the Athletic theme from Yoshi's Island."

"The original or the Super Smash Bros. Brawl version?" Yukiko asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if you just wanna do it crazily then the original is fine, because you can just go crazy to suit the theme, while if you wanna do it in style, the SSBB version is the way to go."

Slasha shrugged. "Fine, we'll do it to the SSBB version." Slasha and Yukiko walked off into another room.

David then turned to Zulu. "So you never did tell me what your powers were..."

"Isn't it obvious? I have the power of super strength."

"Doesn't almost every super powered person have that as a side ability?"

"But mine is pure strength. My strength is stronger than your strength. It's like in Wario Land how Wario can elbow charge enemies easily."

"So your strength is stronger than mine..."

"It sure is, because that's how it goes. What's your ability?"

"I have the power to shape shift and copy peoples abilities."

"Wait." Kat interrupted them. "So that was you pretending to be Rush?"

"Indeed it was. I can only hold the transformation for a limited time though before I have to change back, I can also use attacks by that person as well."

Zulu nodded. "Very nice."

"Well it's only a matter of time before the others come to stop you." Kat said.

"They can try..." Zulu replied.

The next morning at Smal High, Crystal, Amber, Mads and Slasha were in a lesson. The teacher was talking quietly to SA2 at the front. As SA2 was leaving he then said, "You'd better come back or I'll break your legs, I'll break them."

Mads was drawing something in a notebook. Crystal looked over at him. "Hey, what're you drawing?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just special stuff."

"Can I see the stuff?"

"The stuff isn't meant for you."

"I wanna see the stuff."

"...No."

Crystal tackled Mads and tried to grab the notebook off him as he kept moving it. As they were distracted Slasha grabbed the book and looked at the page. "Hey, there's a drawing of me here..._the stereotypical me that is_..."

"I just draw pictures of friends and stuff in there."

Slasha then turned a page. "Why is there a drawing of several random anime girls in bikini's?"

"People say I'm a pervert. I disagree; I just like anime girls a lot."

Amber then turned around. "That's a lie and you know it, that's not what it says on your L.O.L account."

"It says that? I should change that before my mom sees it..."

The three girls raised an eyebrow at him.

"...My mom plays the game as well."

The three girls nodded in unison.

Meanwhile, at the HQ, Sonny, Shade and Rush were in the main area of the training room.

"So what do we do now?" Shade asked.

"I guess we wait for the bad guys to tell us where they'll be next." Rush replied.

"Plus, this time we've got to win since it's nearing the end of this saga." Sonny said. "Weirdly enough I haven't seen that catgirl yet today..."

Shade shrugged. "Maybe she got bored and went to do something else."

"That's **NO** good!"

"I thought you wanted that to happen?" Rush asked.

"Kinda...it's complicated."

"K." Shade and Rush replied in unison.

Back at Smal High, it was lunch time. Crystal was standing by a corner with Mark. "So Mark, what do you suggest?"

"You were smart to come to me first with this."

"Actually, I've come to several people with this, Amber, Mads, Jason, Melissa, Jessica, and even Mike's dead corpse."

"Now that just depresses me."

"Just being truthful, so what do you suggest?"

"Ah, right. I think you should just sit down and talk with Kevin, let things out in the open and try to clear that tension by finding out what's the problem. The 3-A hallway should be completely empty right now for you to take all the time you need sorting that out."

"Wow, that's the most decent advice I've had all week."

"I may look cute but I knows stuff."

"Indeed you do."

"And if that doesn't work, I've been told doing it like they do on the discovery channel works just fine."

Crystal sighed and then opened her mouth to say something. She slowly closed her mouth, sighed again as she shook her head and walked off.

"...What did I say?" Mark asked.

A bit later, Slasha was at her locker while Crystal and Kevin were a bit away.

"So this whole thing was about _that_?" Crystal asked.

"Pretty much." Kevin replied. "I also noticed you haven't been to my house since _that_ time."

"What time?"

"_That_ time."

"Oooh, _that_ time. Don't worry about _that_, I'm cool with it."

"Alright, cool."

"Weren't you meant to say 'good stuff' there?"

"I'll say it when people aren't expecting it..."

"Well I'll see you later." Crystal said before walking off.

"Yeah, see ya." Kevin said as he walked off as well. Slasha then followed Kevin as they left.

At the HQ, Sonny, Shade and Rush were now in the entertainment room and Rush was eating some nachos.

"You know what we should try doing once?" Sonny said.

"What?" Shade asked.

"Well I've been watching some videos of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl story mode thing, anyway there's this thing where when a character first appears the camera does a freeze frame of that character and this kinda grey bar appears below the character and it has the character's name on it. I thought it looked pretty cool. Just like this..."

Sonny turned and then spun round with his arms crossed and was grinning, the scene paused and the words, "Sonny the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him. "See how awesome that was? We should try it sometime, right?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, I guess." Shade said as he shrugged.

Rush nodded. "I think it'd be cool, and I'd look awesome doing what I'd be doing when my name does come up."

"Don't get too excited now..."

At the end of the school day, Crystal, Amber and Mads were at Crystal's locker. Polly ran past yelling, "Yay! Weekend, yahoo!" She then got tripped up by Jade as her and Jared walked past.

Crystal opened her locker and found a note. She took it out and looked at it for a moment. "Hey Amber, you may need to see this."

"Hmm? What does it say?" Amber asked.

"Hello, Crystal, I would like to inform you that I have kidnapped your sister, Ruby, and Max because he snuck on while we took Ruby...oh yeah, I took that Kevin guy too so I'd have someone to beat at Monopoly. We suggest you five meet us at Legna Island at 5pm, if you don't show up we'll drop one of those new Chao toys off a cliff."

There was silence for a few moments and then Mads said. "Those fiends...threatening that Chao toy..."

Amber stomped her foot on the ground. "This is ridiculous, first we get owned twice and now she's gone and kidnapped several people, and threatened to destroy a chao toy. This time we can't lose, because it's for the Chao toy!"

Crystal began to walk off. "Let's just go do this; I'm more ticked off than you are."

Meanwhile, at Raizor's space station, Kat was still in the same place, and Ruby and Max were next to her, tied together. Slasha was playing monopoly with Kevin and landed on Mayfair. "Yes! Now I've got park place and Mayfair, haha!"

Kevin slammed his hand on the table. "This is blasphemy! This is bad stuff!"

Slasha stopped smiling and looked up at him. "Bad stuff? This is Torture!" She quickly got up and kicked the table at him.

"Could you tell me your plan now?" Kat asked.

"Ah, right, there were many things to be taken care of. Of course, going to school with those three allowed me to find out a lot of things necessary for my plan."

Zulu stepped forward. "I captured Ruby by getting her here with a box of eggo and then knocking her out. Max was just a bonus which worked out fine since we have these two helmets which can brainwash people into turning evil, more will be explained later."

Yukiko stepped forward. "I visited several places, gathering bombs from places which can't be said and that base we visited yesterday, and then I gave the bombs to Blade and flew him over to a place called Legna Island."

Blade sat down and crossed his arms. "I dug dozens of holes all around the island and planted the bombs in the ground."

David then walked forward. "Meanwhile, I organized the gathering with my shape shifting abilities. I shape shifted into Crystal and threw a pie in Jessica's face, telling her to meet at Legna Island at 5pm after I gave her a map and told her to bring along the porcupine. I then shape shifted into Amber and taunted Alex, telling him to be there, and slyly invited Kyle to come along while giving them a map. Then on my way to the Lounge, I ran into this catgirl who seemed to know Sonny. I told her to meet at Legna Island and should see the porcupine so she could get there.

Then after morphing into Shade I used chaos control to get into the Lounge using the ultra emerald we got from that base. I then took all the sprite and left a note saying Shade stole them and if they wanted it, they should meet at Legna Island."

"Wow, you've been awfully busy." Kevin said.

"Indeed." David replied.

Slasha cleared her throat. "Anyway, now my plan is complete, it's amazing how this could all be done in just a day. So when all those guys meet up on the island, I'll blow it to smithereens!"

Kat nodded. "That's quite a plan, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"...What am I forgetting?"

"Legna Island is the same place the prism of teleportation rests at."

"The what?" Everyone asked except David.

"It's on Legna Island?" David asked. "I knew it existed but I didn't know it was on that Island."

"What is it?" Yukiko asked.

"It's a clear blue triangular prism which allows the person to teleport to anywhere across the earth in moments. But after using it once you have to wait a minute before using it again."

"Isn't that what chaos control is for?" Slasha asked.

"Yes, but this is like an advanced form of chaos control. Unlike the limitations of chaos control, with that blue prism you could go from here to the north pole in seconds."

Kat nodded. "David is correct, and it seems you've only got around 35 minutes to get there."

"Then let's go moving." Slasha said as she turned the space station in the direction of Legna Island and slowly moved across the sky. She then turned round to the others. "And now for my incredibly evil laugh." Slasha giggled a little for a few seconds and then lifted her head. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehe, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Blade got up and slammed his fist on a table. "What are you, some kind of nutcase? This is idiotic; I'll be in the next room." He said before leaving.

Everyone else was stunned while Slasha stood with her eyes wide open, she then shrugged. "I'm gonna swim naked." She said before walking off.

At Crystal's house, Crystal ran down her stairs and to the door. "Bye mom, I'm going out to kick ass and bring Ruby back."

"Alright, have fun, sweetie." Her mom replied.

Crystal closed the door and arrived at Mads house shortly after where Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads were. Crystal came up to Mads room where all five of them were (as I just said).

"Great, now we're all here." Shade said. "We'll be taking off to meet Rush in 15 minutes."

Amber and Mads walked out the room and stood by the bathroom. "So you ready for whatever happens out there?" Amber asked.

"I guess so, we can't do much to prepare now."

Crystal rushed past them and into the bathroom while leaving the door open. "You mind if I take a shower quickly?"

"By all means." Mads replied.

Crystal put on the shower and quickly got in while Amber and Mads still talked. "Isn't it funny how a specific scene can be more awesome or less awesome because of a bit of fanservice which requires you to visualize?" Amber asked.

"...The what now?" Mads asked.

Back at the space station, Zulu was in one room playing F-Zero again while Ruby and Max were still tied together in the corner. "Could I still have my eggo?" Ruby asked.

Zulu paused the game and walked up to Ruby with the packet of eggo; he then opened it and took out one as he crouched next to her. "I. Eat. Your. Eggo!" He then took several bites out of it as he said, "Om nom nom nom nom! I eat it up!"

"…Meanie…"

At Mads house, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were leaving his house and walking down the street. Mark was walking down an alleyway and followed them. After arriving at the HQ, Mark quickly followed them in and as they got into the ship with Rush, Mark jumped onto the back of the ship just before it took off.

As they flew across the sky there were all in complete silence, Crystal then quickly stood up. "Oh my gosh! I just realized I haven't done my new venture dance routine yet in this saga!" She then looked around. "Plus Future Ruby and the younger Ruby aren't here to do it with me; does anyone else wanna do it with me?"

Mads jumped up and down saying, "I'll do it! Pick me!"

"…Does anyone else wanna do it with me?" She then turned to Amber. "What about you?"

"Sorry, I'm too badass to be doing that." Amber replied.

"Shade?"

Shade shook his head. "I wouldn't be caught dead doing that."

"But how would you be able to do that if you were dead?" Sonny asked.

"Become a zombie."

"I see, well played. By the way, Crystal, that's gonna be a no from me."

Rush turned round. "I can't do it because someone's gotta fly this thing or we'll crash."

Crystal sat back down and sighed. "I guess I could do it on the way back…"

"But I wanted to do it." Mads replied. "We can still do-"

"We're approaching the Island now!" Rush said, interrupting Mads.

"…Crap."

They landed at a grassy area of the Island. Most of the area was covered with trees and big plants, with a few waterfalls around and several mountains. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads and Rush got out of the ship and ran on ahead as the Super Smash Bros. Brawl version of Angel Island Zone played in the background. After six seconds Crystal, Amber and Mads separated from the others and ran right.

Then seven seconds later Shade ran left and Sonny ran right. Sonny ran over several potholes and seconds later jumped up and spin attacked several silver robot bats. He then ran up a small hill and grabbed a rope taking him to another cliff. He then jumped across three rocks and slid through a tree trunk. He then afterwards jumped to a path above using some rocks.

At 00:28, Shade jumped over a big rock and went through a loop two seconds later. He then ran down a hill and jumped over a river seconds later. He then jumped up several cliffs and went through another loop.

At 00:42, Rush sped through a jungle area with a jetpack, blasting several robots which approached him. He then shot three in a row six seconds later. Seconds later he slid under one robot and blasted it from the back. At 00:56 Sonny jumped off a cliff and landed to the right of Rush, Shade then jumped off a cliff two seconds later and landed to the left of Rush, they then went through a large loop.

It then cut to Crystal, Amber and Mads running along stepping stones over a river. They made it to a grassy area ten seconds later, then Amber ran left and Mads ran right while Crystal ran into a cave in front of her.

She punched out three bats then jumped up onto a stone path higher up. She then avoided several rocks as they fell from the ceiling while whacking some away. She then jumped off the path and punched three more robots out of her way on the way door. She then punched the rock blocking the exit, knocking it out the way.

Amber ran past Crystal at 01:30, two seconds later she tripped up a humanoid grey robot and then kicked one's head off. She then jumped up and spun round as she descended, covering herself in fire and knocking out several robots in the sky. She then flew through three robots, then jumped from left to right three times and landed on a path above as Mads sped by on his jetpack at 01:44.

He flew by shooting at several robots then came towards a wooden gate at seconds later, changed up his arm cannon and blew it down. He then threw four bombs far ahead and they exploded on four robots seconds later one at a time. Crystal then landed to the left of him while Amber landed to the right two seconds later. They then jumped off the higher path at 02:04 and landed on a straight path a second later. They then ran along and caught up with Sonny, Shade and Rush five seconds later.

They then jumped over two big holes twelve seconds later then stopped at a large grassy area with a few trees around.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room again by herself setting up a projector. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

…you know what, I don't think I even need to say what's gonna happen, it should be pretty obvious. I'm just gonna leave…"

Slasha left the room then walked back in moments later. "Oh right, chapter 52: Battle Royale with Cheese…hold the cheese." She then walked back out.


	52. S&S 52: Slasha Blaid Saga

Songs used:

Boss (Allegro) – Sonic Rush Adventure (the boss theme is too awesome not to be used)

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 52 – Battle Royale with Cheese

Back on Raizor's Space station, they made it as it floated 20 feet above the outer area of the Island.

"Alright, we're here." Yukiko said. "Now someone go down and get that teleportation thing."

David knocked on a door near the back of the room. "Slasha, we're at the Island now."

"I'm swimming naked, I'll come out later."

Blade got up and walked to the exit. "I'll take care of it." He said before jumping out.

At Legna Island, the six of them looked around for a little bit.

"This is the place, right?" Crystal asked.

"It should be." Rush replied. "We've got a few minutes until five."

Zoom, Jessica, Kyle and Alex ran out from an area up ahead and to the area where the others were.

Jessica then pointed at Crystal. "There you are, you pie hater, you!"

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" Amber asked.

"You invited us." Alex replied.

"I did? I thought I'd remember inviting some weakling who isn't worth beating up."

"You're gonna regret that..."

Sonny looked around for a few moments. "So where's Felicia?"

"Right here, Sonny." She said, waving from a tree to the right of Jessica and the others.

Jawo, Visualpun, DarkxDizi and HouseCallDoc then arrived.

"Well what's this I see, a gathering of some kind?" Dizi asked.

"It seems so." Visualpun replied.

Jawo pointed at Shade. "Give back my sprite, Shade."

"Even if I wanted to take it, what makes you think it was me?" He asked.

"Because you left a note, don't make me have to beat it out of you."

"You can try..."

Blade suddenly ran into the area and saw everyone there.

"Look who it is, it's the weasel." HCD said.

"You know that guy?" Shade asked.

"We sure do." Jawo replied. "This guy was once a member of the Lounge for a short while, one day he just got up and left, a shame really. Of course he's known for being a sword user, as am I but I don't use mine nearly as much as him."

Kyle then stepped forward. "How about we cut the chitchat and get straight down to the fighting, as I'm sure many here would agree."

Everyone then nodded and got into a fighting stance as the wind blew gently.

Meanwhile, at the blue bomber, SA2 went into a drive-thru in a 4x4 and up to the speaker box. "May I take your order?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, I'd like a Battle Royale with cheese."

Back at the Island, Mark slowly got out of the back of the ship. He then looked around and heard an explosion far away up a mountain as the Boss (Allegro) theme from Sonic Rush Adventure started playing.

Crystal was running down the mountain with Jessica chasing her, firing big balls of electricity while Crystal avoided them by jumping and ducking. As she reached the bottom of the mountain and passed a tree she swung round and kicked Jessica right.

Sonny and Zoom ran past at the same speed while a few feet away from each other. Zoom then tried to slide tackle Sonny who jumped and tried to kick him. Zoom somersaulted out the way and tried to punch Sonny but Sonny grabbed his fist. Felicia came running up to the area and tried to slash both of them with her claws. Sonny jumped right and Zoom jumped left.

As Sonny tried to kick Felicia she grabbed his foot and threw him at Zoom, knocking them both over. Felicia then got hit by Rush's laser cannon. HouseCallDoc then appeared and threw a pill at Rush which Shade jumped in front of and kicked it out the way. Shade then ran towards him while HCD threw pills at him. Shade moved left and right then jumped over him while firing several chaos spears which HCD avoided.

Kyle meanwhile was covering a path he was running along in ice while Amber followed him. As Amber caught up she covered her fists with fire and began attacking him while he blocked the attacks. They eventually slid into a cave which upon entering Kyle jumped up onto a cliff, created several icicles and fired them at Amber which she countered by firing several fireballs.

Blade ran into the cave and past Amber and Kyle as they continued firing at each other. Towards the end of the cave rested a small clear blue triangular pyramid on a platform which Blade picked up and ran out the cave with while Amber and Kyle followed him.

As Blade ran out the cave Visualpun pointed his laser cannon at him. "That prism is mine." He then fired and Blade jumped out the way. Alex jumped towards him, Blade jumped up and slashed at him three times, knocking him away with the last hit. He then did the same to Visualpun as he got near. Jawo then picked up a rock and threw it at Blade who whacked it away with a kick.

Jawo then took out his divine sprite blade and ran towards Blade. He flipped over Blade as Blade tried to slash at him then tried to slash Blade's knee. Blade quickly turned around and blocked it with his sword, they then both continued trying to attack each other while blocking the other's moves.

Mads appeared 15 feet away and charged up his arm cannon as he said, "I'm charging my laser!"

After blocking one of Blade's attacks Jawo' looked over at Mads. "He's charging his laser!"

Mads then fired a big beam of green energy as he said, "I'm firing my laser!"

Blade jumped out the way while Jawo' pointed and said, "He's firing his laser!" before getting hit and sent flying.

At the space station, Zulu had taken Kevin and Kat to different rooms while Ruby and Max were still tied up in the same room where David and Yukiko were. Slasha then walked into the room wearing the same skin tight battle suit. "So how are things looking?" Slasha asked.

"It's alright so far." David replied. "He's got that prism thing and now everyone seems to be going for it."

"I guess I should go down there and take care of business." Slasha said as she walked to the door.

"Beat, gangster beat, gangster rocking!" Ruby and Max randomly yelled in unison.

"I've always wondered what those lyrics were..." Yukiko said quietly.

At the middle of the Island, HouseCallDoc slide tackled Blade, making him drop the triangular prism. Dizi then picked up the prism while Rush threw a bomb at him. Dizi shot a laser from his eyes at the bomb, blowing it up and surrounding the area in smoke. Zoom then jumped through the smoke and grabbed the prism as he said, "I got it!"

As Zoom ran away Sonny ran past in the other direction and grabbed the prism off Zoom as he said, "Too slow!" Jawo' then threw a big rock which hit Sonny and knocked the prism out of his hand. Jawo' then ran past and picked it up as he said, "No hard feelings, Sonny." Shade then sped up quickly using chaos control and grabbed the prism while saying, "Not today, Jawo'." Visualpun then fired his laser cannon at Shade which he jumped out the way, dropping the prism.

Jessica flew by and grabbed it and then shrugged. Crystal flew out of a bush and said, "Oh no you don't!" Before kicking her, knocking Jessica into a tree and picking up the prism.

Alex landed down and blew a gust of wind towards Crystal, knocking the prism out of her hands and Kyle caught it. He looked back and laughed as he ran; Amber then ran past him and grabbed the prism as she said, "Keep your eyes on the prize, Kyle."

Felicia was hiding behind a tree and tripped up Amber with her tail as she got near then picked up the prism as she said, "You should keep your eyes on the road." Sonny quickly ran through her, knocking her over and picking up the prism as he ran past and said, "Speak for yourself."

Sonny ran at a faster pace while HCD came running at him. He slid under him then punched him backwards. Shade came running up to him and roundhouse kicked him right, then caught up to Sonny as Alex covered in a tornado came towards the two of them. Sonny threw the prism to Shade then ran left. Shade teleported using the prism and kicked Alex from behind to the ground.

Jessica was in the air, chasing Crystal and firing a beam of electricity which hit several trees. Jessica soon stopped, Crystal then ran up to two trees and picked them up using her psychokinesis, she then threw the two trees at Jessica who covered her fist in electricity and punched both trees in half.

Kyle put his hand on the ground and sent a line of icicles towards Amber who flipped to the right and threw a wave of fire towards Kyle. Kyle jumped out way and it hit the ground, causing a small fire. Sonny then turned around and said, "Remember kids, only you can prevent forest fires!"

Felicia then slashed at a tree with her claws, then picked up the tree and threw it at Sonny. Sonny jumped onto the tree and ran along it then jumped off it and fly kicked Felicia, knocking her into a river. Felicia splashed about the water. "Help! I can't swim and I dislike water!"

"I dislike water as well." Sonny replied.

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Why would I do that? You keep trying to kill me."

"Correction, I've had the intention of killing you but I just haven't done it yet, besides I normally give you a head start, doesn't that count for anything?"

"...No."

"Fine, I'll just wait to drown then." Felicia crossed her arms and whistled as she disappeared into the water. Shade walked over and looked at Sonny who shrugged. Shade then pushed him into the water.

Meanwhile at the base, Raizor arrived at the space station in his floating chair and went to the main room where David, Yukiko, Ruby and Max were.

As he entered he jumped out of the chair. "Who invited you guys? Why are there two children tied up in the corner? Who took my battle suit? And who drank the kool-aid?"

Yukiko then turned around. "Slasha invited us, we kidnapped those two and will turn them evil for no reason at all, Slasha took your battle suit and used upgrades from that guys base to improve it...we had kool-aid?"

"By the way." David began. "Who's base was that which we went to explore?"

"Just some guy." Raizor replied. "We weren't exactly on good terms and SA2 contacted me that he would be gone for a while that day."

"So why did you take a vacation?" Yukiko asked.

"To clear my head and such. So where is Slasha now?"

"Out taking care of business with that suit on, she should be back soon. In the meantime, I'll take those two children to another room."

David then pointed at the big screen. "If you wanna see what's taking place, it's on the screen since Camy is down there."

"Camy seems to be everywhere these days." Raizor said as he walked up to David.

Back in the middle of the Island, Alex ran towards Rush and was 10 feet away then started firing gusts of wind which Rush repeatedly dodged. As Rush aimed his laser cannon at Alex, Slasha Blaid flew by, covered in a neon dark blue shield and hit Rush, knocking him out.

Everyone then looked over at Slasha as she smiled. Sonny climbed out of a river with Felicia and then they both collapsed on the grass.

"Thanks Sonny." Felicia said.

"No problem." Sonny replied.

"I'll kill you once I catch my breath."

"Next time I'm gonna let you drown then..."

Slasha looked around at the others. "Come on, I'll take all you guys on." Her suit then generated blue energy waves and flashed neon blue as she sped towards the Lounge members. HCD threw a pill at her which she kicked back, knocking out HCD. Dizi then started firing small beams at her which she whacked away with her hands. She then slid up to him and gave him an uppercut. Jawo jumped up and tried to strike her with his sword; Slasha stopped the sword with her arm and kicked Jawo away.

As Zoom ran towards Slasha she put up another shield and fired a charged shot which Zoom dodged. Jessica then flew towards her and fired a beam of electricity which Slasha fired back a bigger beam, hitting Jessica and sending her flying. As Zoom reached her he started attacked while Slasha blocked, Slasha then side stepped one of his punches and tripped him up.

She then picked up Zoom by his foot, flew over and hit Kyle with him. Slasha then shot a cable and pulled Alex over to her then punched him in the stomach twice before roundhouse kicking him into a tree.

Visualpun then aimed his laser cannon at her. "I didn't wanna do this but I guess I'll have to go full power."

Slasha shrugged. "This suit makes me superior to you guys in every way; your little laser is pathetic."

"We'll see about that." He said before firing a giant wave of energy. Slasha put up a neon blue shield up before he fired. When the smoke cleared Slasha was still standing and smiled. "Are you finished?"

"But I finished charging my laser!"

"Like I said, this suit makes me superior, now hold still." Slasha rushed over to him then unleashed a fury of punches and kicks, knocked him up in the air with her feet from a back flip then flew up and hammered him to the ground. Slasha then landed next to Blade. "The teleportation device, please."

Blade handed her the prism and then she smiled. "Now that I've got this, we can go through with the plan…which means I don't need you anymore." Slasha quickly fired a charged shot at Blade she hit him and knocked him out. She then turned to the others who were still standing.

Sonny quickly rushed over to Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads who were still left standing.

"I see you left the best for last." Amber said.

Slasha shrugged. "Who knows what my motives were, let's just get started while we're still young."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber got into a fighting stance while Sonny said, "We won't go down so easily this time."

Slasha slowly rised into the air. "I'm going to enjoy pounding your faces into the ground again." She then flew off while saying, "I hope you can keep up with me!"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber ran off after Slasha, Crystal then ran back moments later. "Mads, aren't you coming?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'll catch up; you guys go on without me." He said as he slowly walked over to Rush.

Crystal then turned around and flew in the direction of the others.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room again by herself setting up a projector. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

It will be staring me, quite a lot, because I am awesome."

Raizor then walked in. "What on earth is this?"

"My…I don't exactly know to be honest."

"And some people say I'm weird…"

"Anyway, stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 53: The Battle against Slasha Blaid! It's extra awesome because my name is in it!"

"Your name being in it makes it worse…"


	53. S&S 53: Slasha Blaid Saga

I'd just like to take the time to say Sonic Adventure 2 had an awesome soundtrack, I didn't even give Prison Lane a second thought until I listened to it about two days ago and realized how awesome it sounded. Just to let you know, most of the chapter revolves around those two songs, if you can visualize it, you'd probably find it awesome...

Songs used:

Green Forest (Won't stop, just go) – Sonic Adventure 2  
Prison Lane (This way out) – Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 53 – The Battle against Slasha Blaid

On the space station, Kat was still tied up in one room. Someone then entered the room in a grey box which had an 'RB' symbol on it and up to Kat in the box. The person then got out of the box and revealed himself as Kevin who was holding the jar of paradox. He then took out a big knife and cut the rope.

"Thanks." Kat said as she stood up. "How did you get out?"

"Zulu fell asleep. I also took this jar while that shape shifting guy wasn't looking."

"You don't seem shocked by things such as talking animals and special abilities."

"I've seen a lot of craziness over the last few months, I'm used to it. Now I should put this jar to good use." Kevin thought for a second. "Oh right, I remember that guy saying this thing could change someone's personality, so let's give it a shot."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Change your personality to something more along the lines of fierce and ass-kicking." The jar then glowed and Kat flashed for a second. Her smile then changed to a serious expression. "Follow me and I'll get us out of here...Serious Business."

"Serious Business indeed."

Kat quickly ran out the room and Kevin followed her.

At the Island, Mads was standing next to Rush who was still on the ground. Mark ran into the area and up to Mads and Rush. "What happened here?"

"Mark? What on earth are you doing here?" Mads asked.

"I snuck on the back of that ship because I wanted to help out."

"Well now you can, heal the rest of these guys so we can hurry up and go after the others."

Mark shrugged and bent down to heal Rush. "At least I can say I helped out on something." Mark's hands then glowed yellow and healed Rush. Rush stood up shortly after.

"C'mon Rush." Mads said. "The others ran off after Slasha."

"Right." Rush said as he nodded. He then hovered in the air using his jetpack and picked up Mads and they flew off in the direction of the others.

Mark looked on and sighed. "Why couldn't my power be more physical based..."

Along a grassy field, Sonny caught up to Slasha Blaid who was flying back while facing Sonny using a jetpack, while Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 played in the background. After four seconds Sonny jumped towards Slasha, who moved far to the left. Sonny then quickly jumped left as Slasha moved right. As Sonny jumped right Slasha moved to the side and caught his leg, swung him round three times and threw him backwards while all this happened in four seconds.

At 00:09 Shade caught up and took out a green ultra emerald, he then jumped towards Slasha a two seconds later and they both moved across the sky, clashing as Shade used chaos control while Slasha used the prism of teleportation. Six seconds later Shade teleported behind Slasha and tried to kick her but Slasha teleported behind Shade and hammered him to the ground.

Crystal flew by and looked back at 00:18; she then looked forward and charged up a beam of purple energy three seconds later as they went up a hill. She then fired the beam three seconds later while Slasha covered herself with a neon dark blue shield and charged into the beam. She moved through the beam and hit Crystal five seconds later, knocking her back.

At 00:29 Amber flew towards Slasha with a trail of fire and started trying to punch and kick her while going down a hill while Slasha blocked the attacks. After thirteen seconds Slasha punched her in the chest three times then knocked her back with her feet from a back flip.

Slasha then reached the bottom of the hill and went through a forest as Rush appeared holding onto Mads. Mads began firing at Slasha while she moved past trees, avoiding the blasts. Seven seconds later she started whacking the blasts left and right.

At 00:54 Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber caught up to the area while Slasha charged her laser cannon. Two seconds later she began firing at the six of them while they moved about, avoiding the blasts. Slasha stopped seven seconds later and continued moving back then finally landed in an open area at 01:10, the others then ran over five seconds later.

Slasha then punched Sonny, and then kneed Shade, hit Crystal with the back of her fist, and then fly kicked Amber. At 01:21 Rush then punched her from the side and began throwing several punches at her, Slasha blocked most of them and then dodged one of his punches six seconds later and knocked him back with a kick. A second later Mads then started firing several shots at her which she dodged by somersaulting to the right then fired a charged shot at Mads which he dodged. He then fired back and Slasha jumped over the blast and fired another shot which hit Mads and knocked him back.

Sonny and Shade ran towards her at 01:33 and began attacking her three seconds later. Slasha moved back and dodged some of the attacks while being hit by a few of them, she then threw a bomb at 01:47 and hit them then flew up as Crystal and Amber ran towards her.

Crystal flew up and began attacking Slasha with her feet while Slasha blocked. She then grabbed Crystal's foot at 01:54 and hammered her down to the ground. Amber then started throwing fireballs at her while Slasha put up a shield again. Slasha charged towards her and shoulder barged her at 02:01.

She then pulled back her fist and charged towards Amber; she reached her three second later and repeatedly punched her. She then grabbed Amber's face, flew down and slammed her into the ground. Slasha then smiled and flew up again then charged up a beam twenty feet tall as she laughed. She then fired the beam towards Amber; Crystal got in front of Amber and put up a shield around them moments before the blast hit the ground, causing an explosion which could be seen from far away as the song stopped.

Crystal dropped to the ground as Slasha landed back on the ground, Sonny, Shade, Mads and Rush then got back up. Slasha looked at an icon on the suit which said it only had 10% power left. "_10%? Great…I shouldn't have used up so much energy firing off that single shot, now I won't have enough to finish these guys off…back to the ship I go it seems._"

As Slasha saw Mark and the others running towards the area she turned around and flew off quickly towards the space station while the others followed her. Mark healed Crystal and Amber then ran off to catch up with the others. As Slasha entered the space station, Crystal, Amber, Jessica and Kyle flew up and each fired a beam of energy at the same time which created a big hole.

Rush then flew up carrying Sonny and into the hole. After entering Sonny ran off in a different direction. Blade ran up to Shade, they both then nodded at each other and Blade held onto Shade as he used his air shoes to get into the hole and ran off down the corridor together. Mads flew up using his jetpack carrying Mark and then him and Rush blew down a door and they went through it.

Crystal, Amber, Jessica and Kyle then flew in and down another corridor. Alex then flew in holding Zoom who was also holding Felicia and went in the same direction. The Lounge members flew towards the space station in Rush's ship and Jawo' climbed out and jumped in through the hole while the others went round.

As Sonny ran through the hallways, Zulu came out of one room with his motorbike and began chasing Sonny as he sped up.

Meanwhile, Shade and Blade entered a room where Jawo' was beating up several robots. He was punching one robot repeatedly on the ground. He then turned around to face Shade and Blade and took out his divine sprite blade. Blade then took out his sword.

"You two can settle things later; we've got more important business at the moment." Shade said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jawo' said as he put his sword away.

Blade then nodded as he put his sword away. The three of them then ran off out of the room.

In the main room, Slasha arrived to see David still sitting down, Yukiko sitting on her side and Raizor standing up with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hi Raizor." Slasha said as she entered the room. "I see you're back already."

"Yeah, and I see your so called plan isn't exactly going right."

"…I guess you could say that."

As the Prison Lane theme from Sonic Adventure 2 started playing, Kat jumped through one of the doors with Kevin on her back then ran down a hallway to the right. After six seconds she stopped and hid behind a wall as a few robots walked past. She then continued running two seconds later and smashed down a door at 00:13 and landed in a room with several robots. She ran around the room as one of the robots holding a gold gun fired at her. She then kneed one robot threw the stomach, picked up its arm and threw it at the robot holding the gun, destroying it.

She then kicked off one robot's head and jumped on a path higher up while picking up an electronic chip on a table as she ran down the path at 00:24. A few small mouse robots then came towards her which she crouched and kicked at them. At 00:35 she reached a door which went around the outside of the space station.

She ran along the outside, tripping up other robots and fly kicking them. At 00:42 she jumped across three platforms and landed on another path four seconds later then entered a door two seconds later which led back inside. As she entered a robot holding a green sword tried to hit her but she side stepped, kicked the sword out of its hand then grabbed it and sliced the robot in half.

Kat then jumped towards a wall at 00:53, she jumped from side to side every second. Kat made it to the top at 01:00 and ran through a door before it closed on her. Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko who were still watching then raised an eyebrow two second later.

Kat ran along a hallway filled with robots and punched and kicked her way through most of them. As one fired at her she ducked and swept at its feet knocking it over, and then kicked it at another robot. At 01:13, four robots with dual swords dropped down around Kat and Kevin. Kat punched through one and picked up one of its swords while Kevin picked up the second.

Kevin sliced one robot in half behind them as it was about to attack, Kat then slide tackled another robot then jumped up and stabbed the sword into the robot. Kat then rolled underneath one robot and spin kicked it several times diagonally, sending it flying. Kevin then got back on Kat's back and she grabbed a pole in mid-air, swung round three times and got to a path higher up three seconds later.

She then ran past Sonny who was still being chased by Zulu, they then both looked back then afterwards Zulu drove into a different room. At 01:27, Crystal, Amber, Jessica, Kyle and Alex ran into an elevator and it closed at 01:30. A second later several robots dropped in form above and started attacking the five of them.

At 01:35 Alex kneed one robot in the stomach, then pulled off both its arms and threw them towards Amber and Kyle. Amber covered the arm in fire while Kyle covered the other arm in ice; they then charged towards two robots and hit them, sending them flying back.

Crystal was blocking the punches from one robot, then jumped and kicked its head off. Jessica grabbed the foot of one robot as it tried to attack her and pulled it off then put her foot through its stomach. Crystal and Jessica then fly kicked one robot, flew back as they spun into a ball then both fired a wave of energy at the robot, destroying it. The elevator then stopped at 02:03 and they all ran out.

At 02:05 Mads, Rush and Mark were running through hallways while Mads and Rush were firing at any robots which appeared. They entered a big room with a balcony and many pillars around the sides of the room and a door at the end. Many robots came out the other door, and from the top of the balcony, and then some appeared from behind the pillars on the left side. The robots then aimed their guns at the three of them at 02:30.

The three of them hid behind the pillars on the right as the robots started firing. Mads threw two bombs from behind the pillar up at the balcony which blew up the two robots. Rush then took out the toe missile and flipped then fired three shots at 02:39 as he moved from pillar to pillar.

Mads and Rush then fired at the last two robots five seconds later and destroyed them, the three of them then ran out the other exit. At 02:55, Jessica, Kyle and Alex smashed down a wall and ran along a hallway. After thirteen seconds Kat came through a wall in front of them then the theme stopped seconds later.

"Hey guys." Kevin said as he jumped off Kat. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"We didn't." Kyle replied. "We have no idea what you're doing here."

Kat then began to run off as she said, "I've sure you don't need my help now, good luck." She then turned right down the hallway.

Down another hallway, Sonny was running along it then stopped suddenly as his ears twitched. He then crouched behind one pillar by a wall with a grey box there which had the 'RB' symbol on it. He then hid inside the box. Moments later Zoom and Felicia came running down the hallway. As they both pasted the box Felicia stopped a second later and turned around. "Hold on Zoom, my Sonny sense is tingling…"

She then walked up to the box, smiled and then picked it up to see Sonny sitting there. Sonny looked up and waved. "Hey Felicia, nice seeing you again." Felicia got ready to attack Sonny when Zoom stepped in between them. "You two can sort whatever problem you have later, right now we got business…Serious Business."

Sonny stood up and nodded. "Zoom is right; Serious Business is nothing to scoff at."

Felicia shrugged. "Fine, but just this once."

The three of them then ran down the hallway. Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko were still in the main room watching the screens.

"So we have a lot of business to take care of, huh?" David asked.

Raizor nodded. "Speaking off which it seems like the time to try out something…" He said as he walked off.

Yukiko ran to the door as she said, "Yeah! Let's do this, doggy style!" She then looked back at Slasha and David. "Innuendo intended." She then ran out the room.

Slasha shrugged and quickly left the room as well while David slowly got up and left afterwards.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room while Raizor's robot team were sitting several feet behind her at a table, playing cards while she was setting up a projector. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "On the next Sonny and Shade:

We get down to the Serious Business, because there ain't no joking around with that business."

"Hey Slasha, do you want in on our game?" The green robot yelled.

"Ok, sure, I'll be done in a sec."

"I'll be dealing you in now."

"Alright. So, stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 54: Sunset Showdown! It's awesome because it's at sunset!" Slasha then looked at the robots. "No witty comment?"

"Nope." They all responded in unison.

"Darn…"


	54. S&S 54: Slasha Blaid Saga

I thought Sky Deck 2 (that's what it was called when I found it) fit quite nicely. Malicious Fingers is really a long remix of the Sonic 3 Final Boss theme which just sounded so awesome I had to use it (look it up, no, seriously). Once again I felt the need to "Match the scene with the song". If you do look it up, for the first twenty seconds...imagine what you will.

Songs used:

Sky Deck 2 – Sonic Adventure  
Malicious Fingers – Project Chaos

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 54 – Sunset Showdown

Crystal and Amber entered a slightly dark big room to see Ruby and Max standing near the end of the room, they both had glowing green eyes. Ruby was five feet from the left wall while Max was five feet from the right wall and they were both wearing a silver helmet with glowing green lights on it and an 'SB' symbol on the front. Ruby and Max both looked at each other and smiled and then got into a fighting stance. Crystal and Amber also looked at each other, shrugged and then did the same.

Max jumped towards Amber as she did the same. As Max tried to punch her she moved to the side and punched him twice then knocked him back with a kick. Crystal fired big balls of energy at Ruby who flipped left and right, avoiding them as she got closer. Ruby then jumped towards Crystal and tried to kick her as Crystal moved out the way.

Max threw a big fireball which Amber dodged at it hit Crystal knocking her back a bit. Ruby then jumped towards Crystal and again and tried to kick her but Crystal grabbed her leg and swung her round then threw her at Max. Max saw her coming and rolled out the way, and then Ruby crashed into Amber.

Crystal then fired a wave of energy at Max who dodged it then stood in one spot.

"Aren't you gonna attack me?" Crystal asked.

"I just can't bring myself to hurt you." Max replied.

"Well that doesn't stop me from hurting you any less." Crystal raised several boxes behind her using psychokinesis then threw them towards Max. He dodged the boxes by jumping and ducking. Amber then flew towards him and kicked him head first into a wall, breaking the helmet. She then ran over to him as his eyes stopped glowing and Crystal ran towards Ruby who was getting up.

Crystal fired a small beam at Ruby who spun around while covering herself in a shield, knocking the beam back. As Crystal dodged it Ruby ran up to her and tried to punch her. Crystal side stepped the attack and got her into a headlock. Seconds later Ruby bit and Crystal's hand and she let go and moved back a few feet.

"Ow! Biting is cheating!" Crystal said.

"Stop complaining." Amber shouted.

"But she bit me!"

Ruby charged up a big ball of psychokinetic energy in her hands. As she was about to fire it at Crystal, Amber shot a small beam of fire at Ruby which went through the helmet and damaged it.

Ruby took the helmet off as her eyes stopped glowing. "Oh, hi guys, what time did you two get here?"

"Just a minute ago." Crystal replied. "You bite pretty hard…" She said as she shook her hand.

As Ruby raised an eyebrow Amber helped Max up and then walked out the exit. Crystal ran to the exit as she said, "You two stay here, we'll be back." Before leaving the room.

Crystal and Amber then watched Kat run past them quickly and towards a group of robots. She spread her arms out the spun several times, knocking out the robots as she ran down the hallway.

Amber scratched her head and then said, "Did I just see Kat run down here and knock down a bunch of robots?"

"Yup."

"Nice…"

Crystal and Amber then followed her. Ruby and Max then left the room and ran in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Shade, Jawo' and Blade came out of an elevator as the Sky Deck 2 theme from Sonic Adventure started playing. They ran down a path with a dozen robots coming towards them. Blade sliced a few of them while Shade and Jawo' punched the kicked the others. They continued moving until they got to an area going down with one platform in mid air in the middle of the hole, then one to the left and right below it and so on until the bottom.

Several enemies were also on the platforms. As Blade jumped down onto one platform he sliced off one robot's head and kicked another as he jumped to another platform. Shade jumped and hit one robot with a downward kick, then continued to jump down. One of the robots aimed a gold gun at Shade as he moved down; Jawo dropped onto the platform and tripped up the robot, took the gun then kicked the robot off the platform.

As the three of them reached the bottom two large robots attacked them. Blade jumped up and slashed at one robot three times, Jawo then took out his divine sprite blade and sliced off its legs. Blade then sliced off its body.

Shade somersaulted to the right as the second robot tried to punch him, and then punched it twice and knocked it back with a kick into a wall. The three of them then continued moving down a small hallway. One robot driving a motorcycle came towards the three of them. The robot then took out a gold gun and fired a shot at them.

Shade rolled out the way then Jawo' knocked it back with his blade, which hit the motorbike and made it explode. The three of them continued moving, knocking more robots out the way; they then reached an area with platforms going up. Jawo' and Blade jumped from one platform to the other. Shortly after Blade reached a ledge halfway up which had three robots on it.

Jawo' punched and kicked several robots on his way up while knocking back shots fired at him by the ones holding guns. Blade spun around several times with his sword out which sliced one robot in half. He then avoided one of the robot's punches by rolling behind the last two. He then furiously jabbed his sword up and down, stabbing the second robot.

Shade meanwhile jumped on a spring and flew up past the platforms. He rolled into a ball and went through one sphere shaped robot in the air. He then spun and spin attacked three robots ahead of him and landed on a path higher up. Jawo and Blade made it up there shortly after and the three ran on ahead.

In another area, Sonny, Zoom and Felicia ran down a hallway towards a group of robots which they punched out the way. They then jumped up a few platforms onto another floor and down another corridor. Sonny stopped halfway down the corridor and ran into a room and quickly grabbed an electronic chip on a table then caught up with the others.

They then ran up a path going diagonally up with robots with swords coming at them. Sonny rolled into a ball and spun towards them knocking a few over. Zoom slide tackled one then kicked another one. Felicia knocked a few out with punches then picked up one robot with her tail and threw it towards Zoom. Zoom then roundhouse kicked it towards Sonny who jumped up and kicked it towards the last two robots with both feet.

They then entered a door which led to a very large platform. They jumped on the platform and it moved diagonally right, going up along a trail. Six robots holding green swords then jumped on the platform from a ledge as it went by. Sonny fly kicked one straight away, sending it flying off. Zoom punched one robot hard in the stomach then kicked it off the ledge. Felicia slashed one robot repeatedly with her claws then kicked it off.

As one robot tried to attack Zoom from behind, he jumped over one robot in front of him and kicked it into the robot which was behind him. As they both got up, one of the robots threw its sword at Sonny who dodged it then hit the robot with a spin attack, knocking it off the platform. The second robot tried to hit Felicia with its sword while she dodged the attacks. She blocked one of the attacks with her arm then spun and kicked the last robot off the edge.

A big robot holding a steel hammer then ran out a door and jumped onto the platform as they went by. The robot swung its hammer at Zoom who ducked and then jumped up and kicked the robot. Sonny then threw a sonny wind at it which made it stagger back and drop its hammer. Felicia then fly kicked it near the edge. Zoom then picked up and the hammer and whacked the robot, sending it flying off the edge. The platform then stopped shortly after and they went through a door as the song stopped.

Down another hallway, as they ran past Kat, Sonny threw the second electronic chip to her and continued moving down the hallway. Soon they met Crystal and Amber down the hallway.

"Hey Sonny." Crystal said. "I think we've already found everyone else by now."

"Great, now all that's left to do is take this place down."

Amber then saw Slasha walking past to her right; she then fired a small beam of fire down the path. Slasha saw it coming and rolled out the way then threw several bombs from behind a wall. Sonny, Crystal and Amber all moved out the way. Sonny then ran off to catch up with Zoom and Felicia while Crystal and Amber followed him.

Shade, Jawo' and Blade were running down one hallway when David, disguised as Crystal came towards them. "What's up, Shade?"

Shade quickly threw a chaos spear which David jumped out the way from. "You won't fool anyone if you continue to wear the same clothes, David."

David shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually." He charged up a ball of psychokinetic energy in his hands and fired it at them. Jawo and Blade moved to the left and right side while Shade slid under the beam then gave David an uppercut.

As Yukiko prepared to fire a beam of water, Max fly kicked her. As he then tried to kick her she grabbed his leg and flung him into a wall. As she tried to head butt him he moved out the way, causing her to hit her head against the wall.

Ruby began to run up to the area; suddenly Tentallix now equipped with a jetpack flew by and grabbed her. He flew down one corridor and hit her against a wall. Ruby then picked up a box in the corner using her psychokinesis and threw it at Tentallix, knocking it back and letting go of her. She then jumped up and fly kicked Tentallix through a wall. She followed it into another room and fired a beam of psychokinetic energy at it, knocking it into another wall and causing a pile of rocks to fall onto Tentallix. She then exited the room and ran down another hallway.

Zulu was driving down one hallway when Jessica came round the corner and towards him. Zulu took out the gold gun and fired a shot at her, which she avoided by jumping then threw a ball of electricity towards him. Zulu jumped off the bike and out the way while Jessica ran past and down a path to the right. Zulu then got up, ran and jumped onto the bike then turned right as it almost crashed into a wall. "Darn kids…"

Down the right path Zulu drove up to Slasha who was running past.

"Zulu, I'll be at the top of the space station, take care of any intruders you see." She said.

"Yeah, sure."

As Slasha was about to run off, Zulu noticed the prism of teleportation on a strap by her waist. When Slasha turned around Zulu quickly took the prism before Slasha ran off then continued to drive down the corridor.

A few minutes later, Mads and Rush were standing near an elevator while down one path ahead there were several shots being fired back and forth.

"I think this elevator leads to the top." Rush said.

"So, I'm going up alone?"

"Yeah, because I need to go get the ship."

"But I'll get my ass kicked at this rate!"

"What about hyper mode? It's not just there for decoration."

"I haven't got enough power to go into hyper mode."

"Oh, well use this then." Rush took out a small clear red crystal and gave it to Mads. "It's one of those chaos crystal's Shade carries around, it should boost the power of the suit high enough to use hyper mode."

"Cool, thanks Rush, guess I should get going now."

As Mads turned towards the lift Kat came running down the path and up to them. "Hold on, Mads, take these two chips and insert them in the slot above your arm cannon." She said as she took out the electronic chips and handed them to him.

"Alright, sure." Mads inserted one chip which had a shining orb on it, Omochao then flew over to Mads. "You have acquired the solar cannon! Now you can charge your arm cannon to fire a huge beam of light!"

"Nice." Mads replied. He then inserted the second chip which had a picture of a stickman running on it.

"You have acquired the agility upgrade! Now the speed of the suit and its shooting capabilities are faster!"

"Cool, I'll be going up now then, see you guys soon." Mads said as he walked to the lift.

"Good luck." Rush replied. He then looked at Kat. "How did you get out?"

"Personality change and a knife."

"I see…"

Rush then saw the Lounge members drive by, shooting at robots in his ship. "…Was that my ship?"

"Looks like it." Kat replied.

Rush and Kat then turned around and ran after them.

Mads took the lift up to the top. When it stopped he arrived in a very large room where the sky could be seen and the sun was starting to set, there were pillars all around the outside with a dark ceiling. The Malicious Fingers song from Project Chaos then started 20 seconds into the song with two guitarists wearing a blue version of SA2's outfit and SA2 playing the drums. The place flashed a few sparks of light around the area; he then slowly walked across the large room ten seconds later. At 00:42, the area lit up as he continued walking, he then stopped five seconds later where Slasha was standing 20 feet ahead of him.

Slasha charged up her arm cannon for a few seconds then pointed it at Mads. They then both pointed theirs at each other. As the main beat started Slasha fired a charged shot at Mads which he jumped out the way from, he ran jumped up and fired a charged shot five seconds later. Slasha rolled out the way, crouched and then fired another shot five seconds later. Mads flipped over the shot and fired another shot five seconds later.

They then stopped firing at 01:14, Slasha then shot a cable towards him which he dodged by ducking, he then fired a cable at her which she dodged by jumping left. She then fired another cable which he avoided by side stepping it, he then shot one last cable which she avoided by sliding under it. This then stopped at 01:24, and they both took out a small bomb.

Seconds later, Slasha moved right then threw the bomb at him; Mads jumped over it then rolled right and threw the bomb at her. She rolled to the right the jumped and threw another bomb at him. He flipped to the right and ran towards her as she did the same at 01:33. They both started attacking each other while they moved back in Slasha's direction. After a few seconds Slasha tried to punch him which he dodged then he jumped back as she tried to trip him up. They then started attacking each other again. After a few seconds Mads threw three punches which Slasha blocked then tried to spin kick him three times quickly.

Mads then fired three shots which Slasha rolled out the way of, she then fired three shots which Mads jumped over. She the fired a charged shot which Mads side stepped then he fired a charged shot which she side stepped.

They then jumped forward and punched four times as both their punches connected with each other. Mads then jumped back at 01:54 and threw 4 bombs on the floor, Slasha hopped across them then jumped and flipped three times in the air five seconds later and landed behind him at 02:01. She then spun with her arms out then tried to punch Mads as he jumped to the right.

At 02:04 Mads then attacked with a flurry of kicks which Slasha dodged then blocked one kick seconds later. She then attacked with a flurry of punches which Mads dodged and then he jumped back at 02:12. Slasha then charged her arm cannon and fired seconds later.

Mads dodged it then they repeated the same events from before between 01:24 and 01:33, then they jumped towards each other at 02:23. As they landed on the ground, they moved around in a circle attacking each other. After five seconds Slasha attacked with several kicks which Mads blocked, and then he attacked with several punches which Slasha blocked. Mads and Slasha then jumped back, then jumped forward and punched each other in the face at 02:34, they both slid back and stopped for a few seconds. A few moments later Slasha took out several shuriken at 02:45. As Mads raised an eyebrow Slasha threw one at him.

Mads dodged it by moving around while Slasha continued to chuck more at him. This carried on for a long while (imagine what you will...) then she threw the last one at 03:19 which missed Mads by an inch. They both then aimed their arm cannons at each other moments later. They then moved about throwing bombs at each other, after five seconds Slasha started firing several shots at Mads who ran right then jumped up and started firing several shots back, which Slasha avoided by somersaulting. At 03:39, Slasha fired a scatter shot of bullets which Mads flew over with his jetpack and landed four seconds later.

Mads and Slasha then moved about firing charged shots at each other for six seconds. They then both flew towards each other using their jetpacks at 03:53. They started attacking each other again, moving across the sky. After a few moments Mads threw several punches at her which she blocked, then she threw several punches which Mads blocked, he then tried to punch her which she ducked and she tried to kick him but he moved to the side. One of their punches then connected with each other then they flew down at 04:03.

They then moved in Mads direction as they continued attacking each other. Seconds later Mads spun with his arms out while Slasha moved back then Slasha spun with her leg out while Mads moved back. Mads then fired a charged shot which Slasha dodged them fired a charged shot at Mads which he dodged. They both then jumped forward again and punched each other in the face at 04:14. When they landed they slid back and stood up after a few moments as the song ended.

The floor then rumbled slightly and a big part of the floor behind Slasha opened up. The big tentacle robot which appeared in chapter 3 came up from the space with Raizor in the control room. Slasha turned around and smiled then flew up and landed in the control room as Raizor opened the top then closed it afterwards. Mads then pointed his arm cannon at the robot.

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room sitting down in chair, after a few moments she then sighed. "This is the last of these things I'll get to do...I just can't believe it's nearly the end of my saga already...time moves by so fast...I do not know the name of the next chapter right now so nothing more will be said..."

Slasha then got up and walked out.


	55. S&S 55: Slasha Blaid Saga

Man, what I thought would be short turned out to be pretty long. Well whatever...

Songs used:

Final Boss theme – Sonic 2  
Staff Credits – Sonic 3

* * *

Slasha Blaid Saga: Chapter 55 – Another Team Victory

Shortly after the events of chapter 54, Amber, Kyle, Alex and Kevin were standing in the intersection of a corridor.

"I guess it would be time to get out of here, huh?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get going in a sec." Kyle said.

"I'll come with you then." Kevin replied.

Kyle and Kevin turned round and took off down the corridor. Amber then looked at Alex. "What about you?"

"Guess I'll make my own way out, and I still don't like you."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Didn't wanna ruin the moment, Prison Lane sounded pretty good."

In another area of the space station, the Lounge members shot down a wall where several containers of sprite were kept. The four of them then got out of the ship and up to the sprite.

"Collect as much as you can." Visualpun said.

Visualpun, Dizi and HCD then collected some of the sprite, Rush and Kat appeared and jumped into the ship then took off down the hallway.

"Did our ride just get jacked?" HouseCallDoc asked.

"It sure did." Visualpun replied.

At the top of the base, Mads still had his arm cannon aimed at the robot.

Slasha laughed quietly seconds later. "Considering the situation here, I might as well get some things out in the open before I kill you." Slasha randomly took out the outfit she wore at Smal High and a pink wig. "Do these clothes remind you of anyone?"

Mads gasped. "You kidnapped Summer as well?"

"No! I am Summer."

"Oh, now some things start to make sense."

"Indeed they do, seriously, who has a name called Summer Faycasion?"

Mads shrugged. "I don't know, who has a name called Crystal Clear?"

"…Touché"

"So all that before was a lie, with the anime stuff and everything?"

"No, hanging out with you and those other guys was pretty fun, I have to admit. Those two girls can be quite funny together sometimes. Also yes, I really do like anime and play video games, I also danced to Athletic from Yoshi's Island earlier today."

"Oh yeah, that theme is pretty good."

"I know, right? By the way, I really don't wear glasses when I'm reading manga."

"Oh well, I still like the fake you and the new you."

"That's good to know."

Raizor waved at her. "Hello? Can we get on with this please?"

"Oh right. Sorry Mads but this has gotta be done, now hold still while I crush you."

"By the way, how did you get transferred into their class anyway?"

"...I made the teacher an offer he couldn't refuse."

"...That's good enough for me..."

The Sonic 2 Final Boss theme started playing as Mads moved about firing at the robot while it tried to crush him with its tentacles. As he continued to move Raizor shook his head to the beat. "Y'know, I've always loved this tune, but that final boss on Sonic 2 was a pain. You had to beat two bosses in a row and you had no rings."

"But the first boss was more like a mini-boss." Slasha said. "Although I admit it was kinda easy for the final boss to kill you."

Sonny, Shade, Jawo and Blade were fighting David and Yukiko in one room. Yukiko tried to punch Sonny who jumped and then kicked her, sending her flying back and landing on a red button.

Several speaker boxes around the space station then said, "Self destruct sequence, activated! 5 minutes until detonation!"

"…Whoops." Sonny said quietly.

Crystal and Amber were walking down one hallway and heard the speaker box. "We should be getting out of here now." Crystal said.

"Yeah." Amber replied. She then saw Ruby and Max run past. "Y'know, Ruby is pretty strong with those powers for a ten year old."

"She's eleven now…since December…the 7th."

"K."

Meanwhile Mads, Raizor and Slasha all heard the voice at the top. "Self destruct?" Mads asked.

Raizor shrugged. "I have no idea what I was thinking putting that down."

"If push came to shove, I would have detonated the place anyway." Slasha said.

"You would risk blowing yourself up to win?" Raizor asked.

"If it's necessary then yes, I would." Slasha then looked around. "Hey, where did Mads go?"

"What kind of name is Mads?" Raizor asked.

"It's Danish!" Mads yelled from behind the robot as he charged his arm cannon. He then fired a huge white beam moments later which made him slide back as he fired. It hit the middle of the robot and caused it to breakdown and crumble as it fell to the ground. Raizor and Slasha rolled out from the robot moments after it hit the ground.

Mads then walked up to Slasha and pointed his arm cannon at her. Slasha looked up and then smiled. "Nice shot, Mads."

"Thanks."

"You gotta admit that song earlier was pretty badass and it was fun at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess it was." The place then started shaking and sparks appeared in a few areas. "I'd best get going; it was great getting to know you, Slasha." He said before running off.

"Same to you, Mads." Slasha replied.

Mads got into the lift then took it down to the floor below. Raizor then got up. "C'mon, we've only got four minutes now, and there might not be enough time to stop the detonation but there's another ship around here which we can use to get out." Raizor and Slasha ran to a lift across the room and got in.

In the hallways below, Rush and Kat were in Rush's ship driving down one of the corridor's when Mark appeared and waved at them. They stopped by him and he climbed in. Down another hallway Shade, Jawo and Blade were running along knocking robots out the way while Shade talked to Rush using his suit. Afterwards the three of them stopped.

"Alright guys, Rush only has a certain number of seats in his ship so I don't think we'll have room for you guys." Shade said.

"No problem." Jawo' replied. "I'll be making my own way out anyway."

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys around, sometime."

"Take care, Shade." Jawo' said before running off down one corridor. Shade then looked at Blade who offered a handshake. Shade then shook his hand and moments later they both ran off in different directions.

Down one corridor, Kyle and Kevin were running down one path when David and Yukiko came around the corner. David grabbed the jar of paradox as he went past while saying, "I'll take that, thank you." Kyle and Kevin looked back and shrugged then carried on running.

Three minutes later, Sonny, Shade, Mads, Rush, Kat and Mark were already in Rush's ship. Down one corridor they drove up to Crystal, Amber, Ruby and Max. They climbed in and Ruby sat on Crystal's lap as they took off. They got to a large room moments later, ascended the ship and sped down one tunnel towards the exit. As they entered the tunnel, Tentallix came up through the floor and slowly rised then followed them down the tunnel.

Down the tunnel as Tentallix came towards the ship, Rush saw the robot coming towards them. "Umm, am I seeing things or is there a four armed robot chasing us?"

The others looked behind them to see Tentallix grab the ship with one of its tentacles. Shade then sighed. "Doesn't that thing ever give up?"

Crystal then got up. "I'll handle this, besides I still owe him one." Crystal got out of the ship and onto the roof as Tentallix climbed up onto the roof. Tentallix then tried to grab Crystal with one of its tentacles; Crystal dodged it then jumped over the second and punched Tentallix off the ship. Tentallix quickly flew back and hit the back of the ship, making it shake a bit.

Crystal then fired many blasts of psychokinetic energy which it dodged. Tentallix then opened its red eye wide and started firing blasts of energy which hit the ship damaging it slightly as Crystal avoided some of the blasts. Rush then threw a bomb up to Crystal which she threw at Tentallix, knocking it back a few feet. Tentallix then flew forward, sideways with its tentacles out and attacking the top of the ship while Crystal moved out the way.

Tentallix then rised above the ship and as Crystal jumped up it flew down and hit the ship, almost knocking it down to the ground. Crystal landed back on the ship afterwards. As Tentallix tried to attack again with one of its tentacles, Crystal jumped up and fly kicked it in the red sphere shaped eye, pushing her foot in deep and severly damaging it. Tentallix flew back and to the ground as the base began to explode. The others reached the exit as a blaze of fire came down the tunnel and covered Tentallix completely.

David and Yukiko were on a water board made by Yukiko, half a mile away from the space station. "I hope Raizor and Slasha are alright." Yukiko said.

"I'm sure they made it out." David replied.

Raizor and Slasha were in a blue ship a bit further away from the space station as it exploded. "Well that's a shame." Raizor said. "Oh well, I didn't have much use for that place."

"Yeah…thanks."

"For what?"

"A number of things, your choice what those things are."

In the water, the Lounge members were swimming while carrying a big bag of sprite, Visualpun then noticed Raizor's ship very far away. "Seems he's trying to make a getaway, Dizi, take out the engine."

"Ok, but trying to see while shooting lasers out of your eyes is pretty hard…" He started firing lasers from his eyes towards the ship, eventually he hit the engine of the ship and it slowly started to brake down as gas appeared at the back and it slowly descended as it shook.

"Great…" Raizor said as he sighed. "Looks like we're going down."

"I know, I'll just use the prism of teleportation to get us out of here!" Slasha said.

"The what?"

Slasha looked around and couldn't find the prism. "What? It should be here, I had it just earlier! Unless…" Slasha then frowned. "Darn that Zulu…"

Zulu was sitting on his bike at Legna Island watching the ship go down as he laughed and SA2 was swimming in a river behind him. He then took out the prism of teleportation. "There may be no "I" in "Team", but there's an "M" and "E" for "ME"!" The prism then flashed and he and the bike suddenly vanished.

In Rush's ship, Crystal climbed back in, Ruby moved and Crystal sat down then Ruby sat on her lap again. Crystal then pumped her fist into the air as she said, "Yes! That was awesome! Totally worth coming for."

"Yeah! And to celebrate, we'll all go to Mads place, since he's got food." Sonny said.

"This hedgehog knows what he's talking about." Max replied.

"So what happened to everyone else?" Rush asked.

Shade took a deep breath. "Jawo went with the rest of the Lounge members, Blade made his own way out, same with Zoom and Felicia."

"Also Kyle, Kevin and Alex apparently left together; Jessica made it out during the five minute countdown." Amber said.

At Raizor's ground base, the other robots besides the blue one were round a table playing cards. The blue robot walked in and up to the others. "Hey guys, apparently that space station exploded, but Raizor and Slasha are alright, they made it out but they crashed the ship somewhere…anyway, deal me in guys." He said before sitting down.

Later the others arrived at the HQ. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Ruby, Max and Mark quickly waved goodbye before leaving the HQ. They then arrived at Mads' house ten minutes later. His dad was in the living room and on the sofa, reading a newspaper.

"Hey dad." Mads said as he entered. "Just brought some friends over, can we use this room?"

"Alright." His dad said as he got up. "Juts make sure no-one divides by zero."

"Got it." Mads said before his dad left the room.

Max sat down and turned over the channel on the TV. It then showed Espio and Vector at a bell tower with a rope in the middle of them. Espio jumped forward and kicked Vector. Vector then ran forward and knocked Espio back with his tail. He then ran up to Espio and tried to bite him but Espio jumped to the side and threw a shuriken at him. Vector dodged it and it cut the rope, holding a big bell. The bell then fell down onto Charmy who was standing down there.

Espio and Vector both looked down then Vector said, "It makes no sense!" as a laugh track played. Mads mom then came in from outside with a large package and put it down near Sonny. "It seems you've got mail, Sonny." She then walked off.

"Oh boy, mail!" He then looked at the package strangely. "Wait, I hardly ever get mail, seems suspicious…oh well, I'm gonna open it anyway." As Sonny opened the large package Felicia popped out and took out her claws as she yelled, "Surprise!" Sonny then moved a second before she stabbed him with her claws.

He then ran around the room with her chasing him. "Hey Shade, a little help here." Sonny said as he continued to avoid her attacks. Shade was sitting down reading a newspaper. He then said, "You're on your own." Mads then sat on the couch and Max turned the channel over. "Yes! The show is starting!" Mads exclaimed.

"What show is this?" Amber asked.

"Chaomon."

On the screen, Sonic was walking in a grassy field with a red and white cap on. Shadow ran up to the area wearing a blue and white cap and pointed at Sonic. "Sonic, I challenge you to a Chaomon battle!"

Sonic nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Sonic took out a light blue and white ball with a chao head symbol on the front; the background then turned orange with lines going across the screen as he moved the tip of the cap to the side, he then threw the ball as he said, "Go Hero chao!" As the ball hit the ground it shot out a beam of light and a hero chao emerged from the ball. Shadow then threw his ball and a dark chao emerged from the ball. The Pokemon theme song then started playing as they ran over to each other.

"Go for the crotch!" Sonic shouted. The hero chao then attempted to kick the dark chao in the crotch. Shadow then said, "Dark chao, counter with belly flop!" As the hero chao tried to kick him the dark chao jumped up and tried to land on the hero chao. "Hero chao, stop, drop and roll!" The hero chao then dropped to the ground and rolled out the way as the dark chao landed. As the hero chao got up the dark chao quickly punched it, the hero chao quickly countered with a punch and they continued attacking each other.

Crystal watched for a while before saying, "I consider this animal cruelty…"

Felicia was still chasing Sonny and managed to trip him up using her tail. She then jumped on top of him and raised her palm in the air.

"_Oh geez, this is gonna be game over for me man, this is gonna be game over_..."

"This is game over for you, Sonny, time to die."

"_This is it, this is game over_."

"Game over."

"_Game over!_"

"Gaaaaaame oveeeeeer!"

Ruby then walked up to Felicia and started scratching her behind her right ear. Felicia closed her eyes and purred for a short while as she did this. Rush and Mark were in a corner watching then Mark looked at Rush. "Anyway dude, I need one of those suits you made for Mads."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? My power sucks compared to the other powers people got, I didn't even get the standard super strength which most people seem to have. When can you make me a suit so I can help out more besides just healing?"

"I don't know, maybe several months?"

"This can't wait several months!"

"I'll get to it by then; it's just a lot of work."

"This can't wait several months!"

Rush placed his hands on his shoulders. "You need to calm down!"

"Fine, I'll wait the months."

"That's better."

Amber thought for a second and then turned to Crystal. "Hey, you know what's ironic? Your chosen superhero name is Psychic Angel yet your super form is like a demon form."

"Now that you mention it that is pretty ironic…"

The doorbell then rang and Crystal opened the door to see Kevin there. "Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"Jessica told me, how did she know you'd be here? It's best if you don't know."

"Ok." She then looked over at Amber who held up a sign saying discovery channel and sighed. "Hey Mads, mind if I play Metroid Prime 3 up in your room?"

"Go ahead."

Crystal went up to Mads room and Kevin followed her. Ruby was still scratching Felicia behind her ear while Sonny slowly snuck away. As Sonny reached the front door Felicia opened her eyes and stood up then pointed at Sonny. "Hey, I'm not through with you yet!" Ruby then started scratching behind her ear again; Felicia began to purr again but then quickly moved away from Ruby. "Stop doing that!" Sonny quickly ran out the house and Felicia followed him.

In Mads room, Crystal was playing MP3 while Kevin was using the computer. Kevin then turned round to her. "So I guess today was pretty fun, huh?"

You know, that space station full of bad guys and the place blowing up and stuff."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I already know about your psychokinetic powers."

"You do? Since when?"

"Like two months ago, when your parents were out and I walked into your room and you were changing into that other outfit."

"Oh...I was hoping you would think it was a costume. Also, how did you get onto that space station?"

"Well that girl asked if I wanted to play her at monopoly so I went with her, she was surprisingly good, I've never played someone who got both Park Lane and Mayfair on their first go, I'm sure she was cheating..."

"Yeah...so how did you find out?"

"Oh yeah, Kyle tells me a lot of things anyway, I've known about his ice powers for months plus Amber once blurted it out, although I already knew."

"...And you're fine with that?"

"Yeah, I think it's awesome. By the way, that demon girl who beat the big fiery demon many months ago..."

"Yep, that was me."

"...Can I see the form?"

"No. Besides the moon needs to be out anyway."

"I see, so if the moon comes out then will you show me?"

"I guess. Normally, with these powers you'd think I'd be the type of person to say stuff such as "I just want to be normal" but I don't, I like doing what I do. I get to visit places, fight many bad guys and loads of stuff, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Well good for you. One thing that's been bugging me is, what's with this discovery channel business everyone seems to be talking about?"

"That's what I'm wondering, try looking it up."

"Yeah, sure." Kevin looked up discovery channel and clicked on a link which brought up a video. Both of their eyes widened in shock shortly into the video. "Wow..." Crystal said.

"Weird stuff..." Kevin replied.

"Indeed." Crystal said as she nodded.

Downstairs, Amber walked over to Mads who sighed. "What's up with you?"

"The fact that a friend turned out to be an enemy, a cool enemy none the less but still an enemy. Now who am I gonna talk about anime with?"

"Yes, it was a shame Summer turned out to be Slasha, you can never trust those pink haired people, I tells ya...besides, I always thought you were gay."

"And why would you think that?"

"Well you seem to have a lot of pink stuff."

"That doesn't make me gay, that just...I got nothing."

"Two, you seem to just play as girls in RPG's."

"That doesn't have to do with anything, and that seems a little sexist."

"Plus, you've never tried to hit on me or anything."

"Because I think of you as more of a guy than a girl, a feminine guy."

"Whatever, I'm gonna put on that credits song." Amber randomly took out a CD player and put on the Sonic 3 staff credits. Amber then sat down on the couch and said, "It just can't be over until the credits roll."

"You'd be mads to not play the credits."

At night, Raizor and Slasha were at the Antarctic standing on a large platform of ice floating over the freezing water. They were at different sides of the ice standing with their backs turned.

After a few moments Raizor sighed. "Great, this is what I get for leaving you in charge."

"Stop complaining, you still got the old base."

"Yeah but the E.V.I.L Corporation paid for that."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, can't you get us out of here with that suit?"

"Its only got 2 percent power left, and there isn't a place for miles, it seems we'll be stuck here for a very long time."

"Well that's just great..."

They stood in silence for a few moments, Slasha then said something. "...Is it over?"

"Not till a fish jumps." A fish then jumped up and back in the water a second later. "Damn it..."


	56. S&S 56: Toxic Saga

Time for another saga, with still many lulz to be had. One of the first times I've suggested three songs (and one of the very few times it's likely to happen). I actually decided to go with the Brawl idea, which I did mention at some point, which I'm sure will probably get annoying at some point. I decided to make a Chao the main premise of this one, cause I like chao...and this was also an excuse to use Wrapped in Black...because its awesome (if you've heard the 3 minute version, I'm sure you'd agree)

Songs used:

Training – Sonic Rush Adventure  
Scrambled Eggman – Project Chaos  
Wrapped in Black (Full 3 minute version) – Sonic Rush

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 56 – A Hazardous Summer

A few months after the events of the Slasha Blaid Saga, it was summer and the date was the 10th of May. Crystal's family had gone on vacation on the 26th of April while she explored the world while on vacation. Sonny and Shade also left Mads' house on the summer holiday and went to travel the world separately while Mads also went on vacation recently. Amber's parents would be away for a week and left Ryan to look after the house. At 11am in the morning, at a random forest area, a young girl was running along a stone pavement away from a big robot carrying a hammer.

She had light brown hair and aquamarine blue eyes. She wore a fitted olive t-shirt with a green skirt and green leather stiletto boots. She tripped up and the robot got closer to her. She quickly got back up and backed away slowly then looked behind her and saw something running down the path. Sonny came running down the path quickly, when he was 20 feet away from the robot he jumped high into the air, curled into a ball and went straight through the robot, he then slid along the ground and stopped after five feet.

The robot then exploded, afterwards he got up and spun round with his arms crossed and was grinning, the scene paused and the words, "Sonny the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him. He then uncrossed his arms and pointed behind him as he looked at the girl. "Need a lift?" The girl stood in shock as the wind blew slightly.

In Downtown Green Hill City, a humanoid rock creature with four arms was destroying things in the streets with people running from the area. Amber flew into the area wearing her suit and kicked the monster in the stomach, knocking it into a building. She then put one hand on her waist, covered one finger on her second hand in fire and blew it out, the scene paused and the words, "Amber Salsar." came up on a greyish bar below her.

The creature got up and ran towards Amber; it was then hit by a big beam from up above, knocking the creature out. Amber looked up to the right to see Crystal standing on a building with one hand on her waist and two fingers to her head on her second hand. The scene then paused and the words, "Crystal Clear." came up on a greyish bar below her. She then waved at Amber. "Hi Amber, how ya been?"

"Fine, it's been a while now. Have about another fight? For old times sake."

"Sure, you go and I'll follow."

Amber nodded and then flew off out of the city and Crystal quickly followed her. At the forest area, Sonny and the girl were walking along the stone pavement, after a short while Camy stopped in front of them, the scene then paused and the word, "Camy." came up on a greyish bar below it. Camy then changed into a screen and Raizor Blaid came up on the screen. The scene then paused and the words, "Raizor Blaid" came up on a greyish bar below him. "Hello Sonny, I am back once again to torment you and your friends."

"So where have you been for the last few months?"

"I was frozen in the Antarctic Ocean for ages; I only recently reached an Island and warmed up enough to melt the ice. Anyway, I've decided the appropriate thing to do is pound your face into the ground."

"Why me?"

Slasha Blaid then walked onto the screen, the scene then paused and the words, "Slasha Blaid." came up on a greyish bar below her. She then pointed at Sonny. "Because you're the reason that place blew up! Go back and read chapter 55, you caused this! If you accept our challenge, meet us at that colosseum which should be far ahead." The screen then turned off and Camy flew away moments later.

Sonny looked at the girl moments later. "You don't mind if I take care of this first, right?"

"I'm fine with it."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Jenny Negi. There have just been a lot of monsters chasing me recently and I just wanna get back home."

"Alright, hop on." The girl then jumped onto Sonny's back and he ran off down the path.

Crystal and Amber were flying in the sky across the sky, while Crystal was humming 'A New Venture'. After awhile Amber looked back at Crystal. "Could you cut that out, it's kinda annoying."

"Oh, sorry..."

Crystal stopped humming and they continued flying. Meanwhile Sonny was running through the forest as the Training theme from Sonic Rush Adventure played in the background. Sonny ran along the path for seven seconds, several small bats with laser cannon's for arms them appeared to the sides. Seven seconds later they started firing as Sonny dodged the shots by moving from left to right. Six seconds later, Sonny jumped to the right and kicked one of the robots then continued running right.

The other robots continued firing at Sonny while he continued to move, at 00:27 one of them shot a tree down which he jumped over and continued moving. One of the humanoid robots then kicked it down the path as Sonny kept running. Sonny reached a cliff at 00:34 and looked back to see the tree log coming towards him. As it reached him he jumped and landed on the log as it rolled off the cliff and down a rocky path.

Sonny then turned around as some bat robots followed him and fired lasers. Sonny moved about the log avoiding the lasers, he then stuck out his tongue at the robots. Sonny turned round after a bit and the log eventually hit a big pile of rocks at 00:53 and stopped. Sonny then jumped off the log and jumped across the rocks as they went down the path. The last rock then landed in a river after thirteen seconds, he then ran across stepping stones in the river as the bats still fired at him.

At 01:20, he ran along he made it to land and ran along another stone pavement path with trees on the side and humanoid robots ahead. He threw one into one of the bats, blowing them both up, seconds later he ran into another robot and threw him at the second bat, blowing it up as well. Sonny then jumped over two holes and came to a halt at 01:34.

Sonny arrived at a large, tall circular stone arena area. The path around the outline was 15 feet higher but the parts at the entrance and exit were missing. Sonny walked into the stone arena and stood in the middle while Jenny jumped off Sonny's back and stood outside the stone arena. Moments later the same robot Raizor used in chapter 31 rose from the sea outside the arena as Scrambled Eggman (Project Chaos) started playing. After six seconds the robot landed on the outline and then tried to land on Sonny as he jumped to the right on the higher path.

Sonny then turned around at ten seconds to see Raizor and Slasha in the control room who looked at each other two seconds later and laughed, seconds later they started firing missiles at Sonny who ran along the outline, avoiding them. Six seconds later he turned around and continued avoiding the missiles. The robot then fired a small beam out of its hand at 00:28 which he jumped over; the robot then fired a slightly higher beam which Sonny rolled under, the robot then fired a big beam which Sonny somersaulted out the way from, then using both hands it shot a beam above and below Sonny which he back flipped through. This then ended at 00:39.

Sonny then ran around the outline, the robot then pulled back its fist and tried to punch Sonny but missed and got its hand stuck in the stone area. Sonny then jumped onto the arm and ran along it, then jumped up and spin attacked the top at 00:52 and flew high into the air. He then landed back on the path at 01:04, the robot then fired bombs which Sonny avoided by back flipping and front flipping. The robot then fired a dozen missiles at 01:15 which Sonny dodged by running faster. The robot attempted to punch Sonny again at 01:28 and got its hand caught again. Sonny then turned around and ran up the arm and spin attacked it at 01:40 and flew higher into the air in slow motion.

The robot fired missiles in different directions at 01:58, destroying parts of the higher path before Sonny finally landed back on the path at 02:20. Sonny then ran round again as the robot fired a big beam, at 02:31 he then saw a multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it land on the other side of path near the edge. He then turned around and ran back as the robot continued to fire. The robot then started firing missiles again at 02:40 while Sonny dodged them and kicked one missile back five seconds later.

The robot then attempted to punch Sonny again at 02:51; he jumped over the fist and reached the orb. He then attacked it a few times and it smashed, he then had an aura around him with the colors of the rainbow. He then jumped high into the air at 03:00, while Raizor and Slasha got out of the robot. He then rolled into a ball and headed straight down, going through the robot and creating a violent blue tornado effect from the attack which destroyed the robot completely as the song ended.

Raizor then flew off in his silver chair with Slasha hanging on as he said, "You won this round, hedgehog, but I'll be back!"

Sonny then jumped off the top path and Jenny walked into the area. Sonny then looked at her. "Shall we get going?"

Jenny nodded and then climbed on Sonny's back again and they ran off out the other side of the arena.

Later, Raizor made it back to his ground base and entered the main room where the four robots were playing a game on the big screen. The yellow robot stood up as they entered. "You guys are finally back! Where have you two been in the last few months?"

"That's not important." Raizor said before walking into another room. The robots then sat down and continued playing while Slasha sat down and thought for a while. A minute later Raizor came out riding his silver chair and went to the exit. "I'm gonna be out for a long while, personal business." He said before leaving.

Slasha then sighed. "I need to think of something to make others pay."

The blue robot then turned around. "Well there is a certain special liquid which hasn't been used yet."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Well you see, many months ago this demon called Fire X came, he was beaten by that pig tailed girl though. But he brought this black liquid with him, which made him able to recover from wounds, absorb energy blasts and loads of stuff, luckily he was finished off before he could do that kind of stuff…anyway, there was still some of it on his ship which we took before the others eventually blew it up."

"Mind giving me some of that stuff? I just came up with a plan."

"Sure." He got up and walked into another room.

Slasha then took out a red mobile and phoned Yukiko. "Hey, I've got another plan."

Yukiko was surfing on a water board at the beach, the scene then paused and the words, "Yukiko Ocen." came up on a greyish bar below her. As she was on the phone, she then said, "Got it."

Meanwhile, Crystal and Amber were standing on top of two mountains with many rocks around the area and the wind blowing.

Amber looked around before saying something. "So Crystal, I heard you've been travelling around quite a lot recently."

"Yeah, I've been to a lot of places. I found Wally; I avoided the noid, and lots of stuff. I also visited some Amazon village and challenged someone to a fight, and won. Then this girl gave me the kiss of death. Well she said she was giving me the kiss of death but I still suspect she was gay..."

"Yeah, anyway, enough talking, let's get to the fighting!"

"Yeah!" Crystal and Amber then got into a fighting stance. "Y'know, I'd like to know what our fighting stances actually look like because the writer never mentions that…"

"A fighting stance is a fighting stance, leave it be. Now let's have a good DBZ style fight! But without the talking for several minutes after a few punches and a load of fillers."

Meanwhile, Sonny and Jenny were walking along a grassy path. A creature then appeared 30 feet down the path carrying a black and red large gun. The creature revealed himself to be Zulu as he grinned, the scene then paused and the words, "Zulu the Lizard." came up on a greyish bar below him. Zulu then fired the gun and a big net came out which hit Jenny, knocking her back and preventing her from moving. Sonny then looked down the path at Zulu who laughed then aimed the gun at Sonny.

He fired it at Sonny who jumped out the way at the last moment. Zulu then growled and fired several more nets which Sonny dodged by jumping and back flipping. Zulu then whistled and several of the Omochao robots from the other base entered the area and began to drag Jenny away. Sonny then ran over and punched one of the robots then fly kicked another while Zulu aimed the gun at him again.

As Zulu was about to fire, Shade using chaos control sped by and knocked the gun into the air as he ran past, he then came to a halt, spun round and threw a chaos spear at the gun, blowing it up. He then stood up and crossed his arms as he looked at Zulu, the scene then paused and the words, "Shade the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him.

Zulu growled again then ran off and jumped on his bike then drove away. Sonny finished off the rest of the robots and got Jenny out of the net as Shade walked over to them.

"Hey Shade, what are you doing around these parts?" Sonny asked.

"Just passing through, you?"

"Just getting this girl back to her place, although several enemies have made this harder that it should be, as you just saw earlier."

"Alright." Shade then began to walk off as he said, "I'll be seeing ya, Sonny."

"Later, Shade."

Jenny then quickly dragged him back. "Hold on, you can't go now! I need to get back, and robots are chasing me, and it might be dangerous, and-"

Shade then began to walk off again as he said, "See ya, Sonny."

"See ya, Shade." Sonny replied.

Jenny then quickly dragged him back again and ran off towards a forest as she said, "Quick! This way!" Shade then looked at Sonny who shrugged as he followed them.

At Dr. Kurosama's lab, he stood near a door with a dozen lab assistances around him. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce you to my new creation, I call it "Light the Chao." He then opened the door and a two foot hero chao came out. It had yellow wings, a sharp point on its head, blue eyes, a blue halo and the tip of its hands, feet and tail were blue while the rest of its body was white.

The chao waved at everyone as it said, "Chao!" some applauded and clapped, others nodded, SA2 took pictures with a camera and one assistance said, "That Chao is so kawaii!"

Later, David made his way into the room as the scene paused and the words, "David K92." came up on a greyish bar below him as Wrapped in Black started playing. Slasha and Yukiko came in after David made his way through the lab by shape shifting into Dr. Kurosama and the last room was empty. Yukiko then found a large circular container in the room and placed it near Light's door then filled it with water. Slasha then took out a tube containing the black liquid and poured it in the container. As it completely filled the container and turned the water black David picked up Light and threw him in the water at 00:18.

The substance slowly started to cover the chao while the others waited. At 00:33, in another room, one of the male assistances picked up a sachet and said, "Wrapped in black, in black, in black, wrapped in black." a female assistance then approached him and whispered, "Wrapped in black." in his ear. He then opened the sachet and poured it in as they repeated themselves. He then took a spoon and stirred it as they repeated it again. He then took a sip as they repeated it one last time.

In the other room, at 00:48, one of the chao's hands gripped the edge, four seconds later his second hand gripped the edge, after another four seconds one leg then got over the edge, then the chao climbed out four seconds later. Light was completely black while he had green wings, green eyes, the sharp point on its head was green and the halo, and the tip of its hands, feet and tail were green. It also had a skull icon with two bones crossed over each other right under it on its chest as it looked at Slasha, David and Yukiko. The chao quickly smashed down a door at 01:03 and ran though the corridors as one assistant warned others of the creature.

It then walked into a large room at 01:14 and encountered two dozen robots armed with guns. They then started firing seconds later, causing little damage while the chao blocked. Seven seconds later he started attacking by extending its arms and legs, knocking the robots back. At 01:45 it threw the last robot into a door then walked through it seconds later.

He continued moving and then the same mech Dr. Kurosama used in chapter 37 dropped down at 01:58. The mech started firing at the chao who dodged the shots, the mech then fired a big beam of green energy at the chao at 02:09. The chao put its hands forward and absorbed the beam, then fired the beam back which destroyed the mech at 02:24. Slasha, David and Yukiko then opened the door to the exit. Yukiko created a water board and her and David jumped on and flew off.

Slasha called the chao over and then she flew off after them as the chao came outside. The chao looked around for a few moments then spread its wings and flew slowly after them as the song ended.


	57. S&S 57: Toxic Saga

I ain't gonna bother saying anything...nope, not a thing...

Songs used:

Egg Fleet – Sonic Heroes  
Frog Forest – Sonic Heroes

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 57 – Thirst for Destruction

A bit after leaving the lab, Slasha, David, Yukiko and the chao stopped in a rocky area.

"So what should we do first?" Slasha asked. "This type of chao should be much stronger than the previous one, and can cause a lot of destruction!"

"Sorry Slasha but we have to really get going." David said. "We've got things to do."

"Yeah." Yukiko replied. "We hope you have fun with your destruction though." Yukiko created a water board and David jumped on. They then flew off as Yukiko said, "Take care."

Slasha then sighed and looked at the chao who looked back at her. "I've decided I'm going to call you Toxic from now on. So, shall we go cause destruction?"

The chao smiled and then nodded. Slasha then flew off and the chao flew after her.

In the mountain area, Crystal and Amber moved through the air, clashing into each other as Egg Fleet from Sonic Heroes played in the background. Amber then flew down after ten seconds and fired a beam of fire as Crystal landed. Crystal jumped to the right a second before it hit her and fired a beam as she sped towards Amber.

Amber jumped across several rocks then jumped up and threw a massive fireball which Crystal flew under. Amber then jumped backwards and fly kicked Crystal, Crystal quickly recovered as she landed on the ground and slide tackled Amber. Amber landed on her hands and lifted herself up then kicked Crystal. A second later Crystal fired a beam which Amber avoided by moving right then tried to punch Crystal who blocked.

Amber then flipped over Crystal and tried to fly kick Crystal who jumped up. Crystal flew down and pounded the ground as Amber flew left. Crystal flew after her and they began attacking each other while avoiding several large rocks around the area. Crystal eventually punched her, sending her flying back. Amber then recovered seconds later and started chucking rocks at Crystal while she avoided them as she ran towards Amber. Amber jumped towards Crystal and began attacking her with her feet while Crystal blocked the attacks.

Crystal eventually grabbed her right leg and swung her round three times then threw her towards a mountain. Amber recovered as she almost hit the mountain and flew up onto it. Crystal then landed next to her and threw several punches while Amber dodged them as she moved down the mountain. Around the bottom of the mountain Amber jumped back, covered her fist in fire and sliced a tree in half. She then threw it at Crystal who did a spiral punch through it then gave Amber an uppercut.

Amber recovered in mid-air, turned upside down and kicked Crystal into a tree. Amber then flew towards her and punched a hole through the tree as Crystal moved. Crystal then ran forward and tried to punch Amber who caught her fist and kicked her high into the air. Amber then flew up, Crystal then recovered moments later and threw a big ball of psychokinetic energy towards Amber who threw a big fireball. They clashed and created a big explosion as the song ended.

Amber then flew up to the same level as Crystal. "C'mon Crystal, I know you can do better than this, you're going easy on me."

"Maybe...we're just warming up after all."

"Then let's get straight to the real deal!"

"Whenever you're ready..."

Meanwhile, in Star Light City, many policemen were firing at Toxic which caused very little damage. Toxic then extended its arm and swung it at the policemen, hitting them and sending then flying. A gust of wind then flew by and caught the policemen, placing them safely on the ground. Slasha who was sitting on a building then looked to her right to see Alex with one arm extended. The words, "Axel Macel." then came up on a greyish bar below him as the scene paused.

Alex then fired a big blast of wind which lifted a car and threw it towards Toxic; Toxic got hit by the car and flew through a shop window. Toxic then jumped out the window moments later and smiled then fired a gust of wind back at Alex, knocking him into a wall.

Slasha nodded at the sight. "So it can copy moves, intriguing..."

Toxic then flew over to Alex and punched him through a building; Toxic then extended its arm and pulled Alex back then slammed him into the ground. Slasha then flew off the building and landed on the ground. "Enough playing around, absorb his energy or finish him off." Toxic turned around and nodded then produced several tentacles from its hands which covered half of Alex's body. It then started draining his energy and sparked with electricity as it did so.

Something then sped by in a ball and hit Toxic as it rolled by, stopping the creature from absorbing Alex's energy. The creature then jumped onto a car and turned around to reveal himself as Zoom. The scene then paused and the words, "Zoom the Porcupine." then came up on a greyish bar below him.

Toxic fired a gust of wind at Zoom, Zoom jumped off the car before it hit him and ran towards Toxic. Toxic extended both its arms and began trying to punch Zoom as he moved around avoiding the punches and then kicked Toxic, sending him flying back. Kat then dropped down from a building and got into a fighting stance as the scene paused and the words, "Kat the Fox." came up on a greyish bar below her.

Slasha then looked over at her. "Hi Kat, where's the others? This isn't much of a warm welcome."

"I came to take care of the problem myself since the others are busy, this shouldn't be too hard since the power on your suit is still low."

"On the contrary, I fixed it up earlier this morning, so it's fine again." Slasha then got into a fighting stance. "So let's see how much of a chance you stand now."

In a forest area, Shade was sprung into the air with Jenny on his back as Frog Forest from Sonic Heroes played in the background. After six seconds he landed on half a huge tree trunk going down and ran along it. He then jumped left and right over holes in the tree trunk. He reached the bottom at 00:30 and ran along, he kicked one robot out the way and fly kicked another robot then jumped across two platforms. He then ran up a wall onto a higher path very far up ahead at 00:42. He then hit a spring and flew high into the sky ahead and above a very large open tree with plants at the side going down for platforms.

Shade landed on the highest platform and jumped from platform to platform going down while punching and kicking robots which were on the platforms. He then made it to the bottom at 01:08 and ran along a wooden bridge outside jumping over holes in the bridge. He then hit a spring at 01:20 which led to a few other springs and he landed on a large vine at 01:34 then grinded along it as it went through the forest. He then reached the end of the vine at 01:52 and jumped high into the air.

He then landed on a lower path five seconds later and went through a loop, then seconds later went through another, then another seconds after, then he jumped up the sides of two walls to reach a ledge higher up. He then ran down the path, jumping over big rocks every few seconds. At 02:21 he jumped across three platforms before entering a darker part of the forest six seconds later as the song stopped.

In the city, Toxic was punching Zoom repeatedly in the stomach, then gave him and uppercut and threw him next to Alex. Slasha then kneed Kat in the stomach then punched her three times and roundhouse kicked her towards Toxic who hammered her to the ground. Slasha then landed next to Toxic. "Besides absorbing attacks and copying moves, is there anything else you can do?"

Toxic nodded and pulled off its right arm. Toxic then threw it to the ground and it slowly expanded and covered Kat. After covering her completely Toxic let out a shriek and the substance came back and completely covered Toxic. Toxic then began to slowly change and grow taller as the chao changed. After a short while Toxic finished transforming, now stood a 6'3" creature with a woman's figure and a fox's face and tail while everything else remained the same.

"Very nice." Slasha replied. "Let's get out of here then and find the ones I'm looking for."

Toxic looked at Zoom and Alex. "What about these two?"

"You can talk now? Anyway, forget them, they should be thankful they're not the ones I'm looking for, now c'mon." Slasha said before flying off. Toxic turned around and flew off after her.

At the mountain area, Crystal and Amber were a few feet from each other, holding each others fists as they produced several energy waves. They both had several cuts and scratches and their battle suits were slightly dusty. Amber eventually pulled back her fists and tried to attack with a kick. Crystal blocked it and tried to uppercut Amber who moved to the side. She then grabbed Crystal's foot and slammed her onto the ground. She then tried to slam her on the ground again but Crystal stopped herself with her hands and hit Amber with her second foot.

Amber ran forward and tried to punch her, Crystal side stepped the attack and kneed her, sending her flying back. Amber recovered in mid-air and touched the ground with one hand; she then swung her feet and tripped up Crystal as she came towards her. Crystal stopped herself with one hand and threw a rock which hit Amber's leg and made her trip, Amber then also stopped herself with one hand.

They smiled at each other then flipped back up, jumped forward and punched each other in the face before taking a few steps back and breathing heavily. Crystal then saw an explosion very far away in a city. "I think we may have to put this off for now, there might be trouble."

"That can wait; we'll still got things to settle here."

"Didn't you see that?"

"Yes, and when we finish we'll go take care of it together, understand?"

"Fine, but lets hurry this up."

"_We'll hurry this up, alright_..."

In the forest area, Sonny Shade and Jenny were walking down a path with trees randomly around the path. Jenny then saw something jump across trees on the left side. Sonny then looked left. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just thought I saw something."

"We'd best be on the lookout then."

Felicia then jumped out from one of the trees and attempted to attack Sonny and missed as Sonny jumped out the way. Felicia raised her head and the scene paused as the words, "Felicia the Cat." came up on a greyish bar below her. She then started chasing Sonny, trying to stab him with her claws as he hid behind several trees and jumped over her attacks.

"Guys! Scratch behind her right ear!" Sonny yelled. "I heard she likes it there."

Shade and Jenny continued to watch as Sonny ran. Felicia eventually tripped him back with her tail then grabbed his foot and repeatedly slammed him onto the ground.

Jenny then looked at Shade. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

"She'll wear herself out eventually."

Jenny then walked up to Felicia and scratched her behind her right ear; she then stopped and quickly moved away. "Gah! I hate when people do that!"

"We could probably use your help." Shade said. "Apparently there's a base around here, run by someone called Nintendude. He seems to have a huge army of robots and has a few enemies working for him right now."

"Hmm, alright. But once we finish nobody better interfere with me killing Sonny."

"He's all yours."

"I'm not just like a piece of meat, y'know." Sonny replied.

Jenny ran off ahead as she said, "Let's go guys, follow me!" The others slowly walked in her direction.

Back in the mountains, Crystal was flying towards Amber and attempted to punch her, but Amber quickly punched her, sending her flying back. As Amber sped after her and tried to kick her, Crystal quickly recovered and kicked Amber. Amber recovered quickly and tried to punch Crystal as Crystal blocked, they then moved across the area, throwing several punches and kicks at each other as they blocked each others and sparks producing from the attacks which destroyed rocks around the area.

Crystal and Amber then landed down ten feet away, and then Amber quickly fired a large beam which Crystal jumped out of the way and threw rocks at her using her psychokinesis. Amber then punched the rocks in half, Crystal then flew up and raised a large part of a mountain using her psychokinesis, and she then took a deep breath and threw it towards Amber. Amber smiled and took out a red ultra emerald then teleported seconds before it hit her.

Crystal raised an eyebrow for a second then Amber appeared right in front of her and kneed her hard in the stomach, making Crystal cough up a bit of blood. Amber then hammered her down to the ground, flew down and kicked her across the ground. She then fired a beam of fiery energy; Crystal recovered as she slid across the ground and jumped out the way. Amber then saw a rock come towards her from the left which she punched, Crystal then flew towards her from the right and fly kicked her, sending her flying and flew after her.

Slasha and Toxic were flying across the sea when Toxic finally said something. "We may have to make a short stop to recover energy."

"Fine, I guess we have a lot of time."

In the mountain area, Crystal stood and braced herself as Amber flew towards her. Amber then teleported as Crystal tried to punch her and appeared behind her. As Crystal turned around Amber smiled and fired a big beam of fire with Crystal blocked at the last moment. The beam pushed her back 20 feet and then she took a deep breath as it evaporated.

Amber then walked over to her. "What's the matter, Crystal? Not doing as good as you hoped?"

"It is a little hard when you have that emerald with you, and I see you've been pushing yourself kinda hard lately."

"Yes, I found it necessary to measure up to you after your so called "World Trip", because I was sick of it all."

"All of what?"

"You, that's what, for the longest time you've gotten on my nerves. Like with Fire X how you were the one to beat him and not me, and I couldn't do much thanks to my bruised arm. Then how you saved me from Slasha Blaid's attack in chapter 53, it sickens me that I was saved by someone I once considered a waste of space this time last year. Plus that other time which wasn't noted when another demon came here; you saved me yet again and finished him off to add to further humiliation."

"Well...I didn't mean to damage your oversized ego. Plus that so called "World Trip" wasn't much of a big one. I did meet this ninja though, he taught me a few moves and skills, his name was SA (yeah, just SA) and Sonny told me about him."

"Trying to change the subject, I see." Amber then turned away from Crystal. "Would you believe some people have started to think I'm nice?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like people viewing me as nice; I'm mean for a reason. You know, back when I was younger, around 13 I was constantly picked on at my school. Then I met a guy called Eddy, he reminds me a bit of Mads, except I didn't think he was gay. As long as I was with him, I felt happy, confident and people left me alone. But he eventually moved away, and I was pretty hurt, considering I was pretty close to him. Things went back to normal afterwards, but a few days later, I beat up someone and acted in the same attitude you see constantly now.

Shortly after, some people feared me, some liked me for my attitude, and most people never dared to try and mess with me. It felt good to be feared, you won't get much fear if people think you're nice, you'll just get walked all over which is why I had to change for the better. Into the same Amber you see now."

"Well...can't you get over your hatred for me and we can go check out that explosion?"

"I can't do that, as you just noticed from the 10 straight minutes of flashbacks, I am emotionally scared and disturbed...booga, booga, booga!

"That's not helping..."

"Fine, we'll go check it out." She then took out a purple ultra emerald and threw it to Crystal.

"Thanks." Crystal turned around and tried to put it in one of the pouches on her suit as Amber walked towards her. "Together I'm sure we can take care of this easily."

Amber then kneed Crystal hard in the back then elbowed her in the back of her head, knocking her out and to the ground. "There's no way you're gonna take the victory from me again." Amber walked off, then looked at Crystal and flew off seconds later.


	58. S&S 58: Toxic Saga

Songs used:

Windmill Village Mode 5 – Sonic Rush Adventure  
The Wicked Wild – Sonic and the Secret Rings

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 58 – Burning Desire (See what I did there?)

As Slasha and Toxic flew across the sea and past SA2 who was swimming in the other direction, Toxic stopped over at Legna Island and landed down, Slasha then landed down afterwards. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I need to recharge." Toxic said. "I'll gain energy from the waterfalls here."

"Why? Couldn't you have just absorbed water as we flew over here?"

"The water here is fresh, so it's naturally better." Toxic said before walking off.

"Whatever, I might as well take off this suit for now." Slasha took off the blue battle suit and was wearing her normal clothes from chapter 46 underneath. "Good thing I actually wear clothes underneath this suit..."

Deep in a forest, Felicia was running past trees as the Windmill Village mode 5 theme played in the background. (The vid I found actually starts after seven seconds but whatever) She then whacked two robots out the way with her claws after four seconds and continued running. She then eventually jumped over a tree and hit a ramp after thirteen seconds and flew high in the air across a large gap and landed on another path 20 feet away twelve seconds later then ran forward and jumped on a big platform floating across a river seconds later.

Four robots then landed on the platform and took out green swords. Felicia stabbed one through the chest then threw it at another robot. One robot attempted to attack her as she rolled out the way and kicked its arm off then picked up the sword and sliced one robot in half behind her. She then turned around, jumped up and kicked the last robot into the water.

At 00:43, the platform sped up and moved left and right down the river while two more robots jumped on. Felicia elbowed one robot, the second robot then punched her. She flew back and landed on her hands, then flipped and kicked the robot off the platform then slide tackled the second. The platform then stopped near a forest path again at 00:58 and Felicia jumped off the platform.

Felicia quickly ran along the path, jumping over fallen tree logs and under tree branches as a few bat robots fired at her for twelve seconds. Felicia then fly kicked one robot that came towards her, then spun and spin kicked two a second later. Then jumped up and kicked two robots, then slashed two robots with her claws, then she spun in circles with her claws out, destroying two more robots. She then jumped and hit two robots with two back flips, then destroyed two more with punches and blew up the last two by kicking two big rocks at them at 01:22.

She then ran off deeper into the forest moments later. Somewhere deep in another forest, a bear was walking by some trees. Someone then shot a tranquilizer which hit the bear's neck and knocked it out. 20 feet away Mads was holding a tranquilizer gun and standing by a tree and wearing his battle suit. The scene then paused and the words, "Mads Andersen." came up on a greyish bar below him.

Mads dad who was 10 feet behind yelled, "Nice shooting, son."

"It's what I do." A red light on the suit then started flashing. Mads pressed it and heard Rush's voice. Rush was flying over the sea in his ship with the wind blowing, the scene then paused and the words, "Rush the Raccoon." came up on a greyish bar below him. "Mads, we got trouble again."

"But I'm on vacation!"

"Try telling that to Slasha, David and Yukiko."

"Slasha's back? That's great!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"So where are you?"

"Soviet Russia, so really, I should have called **YOU!**"

"Yeah…so where in Soviet Russia?"

"Some forest place, I'll fire shots up into the air so you know where to look, just don't fly into the shots."

"I think that's self explanatory…"

Raizor was flying through the sky when his mobile rang. He then picked it up. "Hello?...Hello mom...Now? I'm kind of busy dealing with a personal issue...but that's so far from here!...Fine, I'm going." Raizor then rang up and called someone else. "Looks like I'll have to get someone else to take care of it..."

On Legna Island, Slasha was laying down on the ground with her eyes closed while Toxic was around the other side of the Island, absorbing the water from a waterfall. Amber landed on the Island a bit away from Slasha. "It's funny what you can find by just following a trail of destruction."

Slasha then opened her eyes and saw Amber. "Ahh, Amber!"

Amber slowly walked towards her as she said, "Well if it isn't my old friend, Slasha."

Slasha got up and backed away slowly towards the battle suit. "So how's life treating you these days?"

"I'm good, but I get the feeling you don't seem to like my company…"

"Uhh…" Slasha then around and ran towards the battle suit, Amber then took out the red emerald and used chaos control to reach the suit before her then picked it up. "Well, what do we have here?"

"No! Be careful with that!"

Amber ripped the suit in half then threw it into the water. "Oops."

Slasha gasped as she looked into the water. "Why?"

"Because I can." Amber then walked towards her. "Now let's have some fun." She said with a smile.

In a forest area, Zulu was driving his motorbike and stopped in a wide open area in the middle of the forest. Felicia then ran up to the area and several Omochao robots appeared, Zulu then drove off and Sonny, Shade and Jenny arrived shortly after. Sonny and Shade moved around, destroying the robots, Felicia stuck her claws through one robot's head then threw it at another robot.

A robotic scorpion then chopped down a few trees and entered the area. As Sonny, Shade and Felicia got ready to attack; a sharp sword flew down into the area and went straight through the scorpion. The scorpion produced a few sparks and then exploded, knocking the sword up into the air. Blade then appeared high in the air and caught the sword; he then landed in front of the others and put the sword away. The scene then paused and the words, "Blade the Weasel." came up on a greyish bar below him.

"Nice timing." Sonny said.

"What are you doing here?" Felicia asked.

"I invited him, of course." Shade said as he walked forward.

Blade nodded. "I've been around these parts before, so I can get you to where you need to go, just follow me." He said before running off.

Shade, Felicia and Jenny then ran after him. Sonny then said, "I'd like to see what he looks like under that mask..." before running after them.

At Legna Island, Toxic had finished absorbing water from the waterfall and flew round to the other side of the Island to see Amber who had Slasha in a headlock and was messing up her hair. "You don't seem to like catching up with old friends, Slasha."

"You're gonna pay dearly for this."

"Is that so? Maybe I should chop off your signature ahoge then."

"No! Not that!"

Toxic landed down 5 feet away from them and looked at Amber. Amber then looked up at Toxic and threw Slasha to the side. "So, this is your new monster, huh?"

"The name is Toxic, and I haven't had a good opponent in quite a while, care to help me with that?"

"Heh, if you go up against me you'll be dead in minutes."

Toxic chuckled quietly to herself then grinned. "Let's begin."

Back in the deep forest, Blade ran along a clear path with trees on the side as The Wicked Wild from Sonic and the Secret Rings played in the background. After eight seconds he jumped across platforms to the left and right of him. He reached another path at 00:24. He jumped up two seconds later and sliced off a robots head, then the path curved upwards and he sliced at several robots on his way up. He then kicked a few out of his way and began running down a hill at 00:38 and reached a lake with platforms with robots on them at 00:45.

He jumped across the platforms, slashing twice at each robot and destroying them as he moved across. He got across at 00:53 then ran along, whacking enemies out the way with his sword, he then threw his sword into the air and punched one robot several time then as his sword came down he sliced the robot in half and ran ahead. He then ran along stepping stones at 01:08 and hit a spring seven seconds later and went flying diagonally right and landed on a wooden bridge at 01:23.

He then whacked robots out the way with his sword as he ran down the bridge for seven seconds. Blade then approached an intersection and went left and kicked one robot out the way, then punched another one and slide tackled another shortly after. He then spun round multiple times with his sword out, slicing multiple robots then gave one robot an uppercut with his sword. Blade then made it off the bridge and onto the ground again and ran along the path. A few robots on a cliff pushed a large boulder off the cliff at 01:44.

Blade ran down the path, jumping over fallen tree trunks, pot holes and slicing vines out the way as the boulder chased him. Robots ran towards him at 02:00 which he whacked out the way, avoided some of the robot's attacks and kicked some backwards, knocking them into the boulder and slowing it down. He ran into a cave at 02:14 which the boulder crashed into and got stuck in the entrance. Blade came out the cave at 02:29, and then jumped across a few platforms before entering a deeper part of the forest as the song stopped at 02:44. (Cause I can't be bothered to do the whole thing)

Back at Legna Island, Amber and Toxic were both in the sky. Amber fly kicked Toxic, knocking her into a mountain then landed on the ground. Toxic then blasted her way out of the mountain and walked out. Slasha then shouted, "Toxic, what are you doing? Finish her already!"

"I will in a minute, I'm still warming up with this body."

Amber then took out a red emerald and teleported behind Toxic, and then kicked her, sending her flying. Amber flew after her and repeatedly punched and kicked her then blasted her away. Amber then flew ahead of her and hammered Toxic down to the ground. She then kicked Toxic up high into the air and flew after her. Amber then roundhouse kicked her into another mountain and started firing dozens of fiery blasts, destroying the mountain and covering the area in dust as she finished.

Slasha hid behind a large rock with a worried look as she watched the dust. When the dust cleared Toxic was still standing, she then stretched and yawned before lowering her head. Toxic then lifted her head and laughed for a few moments while Slasha smiled. Toxic then looked up at Amber. "Nice try, Amber, but I'm obviously in a whole other league compared to your limited power."

"Is that so?" Amber moved higher into the air in the direct path of the sun then put her hands together in front of her. "If you're really so tough, let's see you take this attack head on!"

Toxic slowly spread her arms. "Let's see what you got."

Slasha moved further back and behind a rock then shouted, "You go get her, Toxic!"

Amber created a big ball of fiery energy in her hands, the ball slowly expanded until it was 5 feet tall, then it produced several circular lines around the outside of the ball and mad an eerie sound as it finished charging. "I would normally call this my Pyro Cannon, but I'm using the sun to power this move even further. From I song I liked, I've decided to name this, Eternal Blaze." Amber then fired the giant wave of energy towards Toxic.

Toxic smiled and put her hands up, preparing to absorb the beam as Slasha lifted her head from behind the rock and her eyes widened in fear. "Holy sh-" The beam then hit the ground, covering a quarter of the Island, creating dust and a giant tidal wave around the outside of the Island. After the dust cleared parts of the Island were completely destroyed, Slasha opened her eyes to see she was still alive. Toxic stood in the same spot with her hands out which glowed green as she grinned and breathed deeply.

Amber slowly descended in shock. "How did you survive that? There's no way you could have!"

"Didn't anyone tell you? I can absorb energy attacks so your last move only succeeded in making me stronger."

"What? Fine, I'll pummel you to death."

"That depends if you can touch me..."

Someone was watching the scene on a crystal ball in a dark room. Sonny, Shade, Felicia, Blade and Jenny came to a cliff and saw a grey base far up ahead.

"That's the place, right?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Blade replied.

The five of them got into a circle then Sonny said something. "So is there a reason why we're breaking into this place? I mean, he hasn't done anything bad yet, right?"

"He's got a destructive weapon in the main room of the base, which he's planning to use to blow up various locations. The only reason he hasn't done so yet is because he needs a power source to get that weapon to full power."

"So he's almost done, right?"

"It would seem so."

Sonny then turned to Jenny. "Why are those robot's after you anyway?"

"Well you see, I kinda gained this power to grant wishes, but only three a day. But I have no idea how these guys heard about that."

Felicia shrugged. "Word travels fast."

Shade sighed. "Man, with the powers this race of demons have, no wonder they believe all other races are inferior."

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Sonny said. "Jenny sounds very close to genie."

"Wow…it really does."

Blade then began to walk off down the cliff. "Let's make our way inside right now and talk about this later."

The other four followed him shortly afterwards. Back at Legna Island, Toxic had one arm extended and was dragging Amber across the ground then threw her into one rock. As she got up Toxic grabbed her leg and dragged her across the ground again, then lifted her into the air, swung her round and into another rock. Slasha then shouted, "Stop messing around and finish her off now!"

"Right, I'll absorb her then."

"No, don't absorb her, destroy her completely."

"Fine, whatever. And what better way to finish off an opponent than with their own attack." Toxic put her hands together in front of her and created a big ball of fiery energy. As Amber stood up, Toxic fired the beam towards her while Amber stood in the same spot. As the blast was a few moments from hitting her, someone teleported into the area, grabbed Amber and then teleported again.

The beam then hit the ground and covered the area in dust; after the smoke cleared Toxic couldn't see Amber. Slasha then came out from behind a tree. "Nice job, Toxic, you finished off that girl for good."

Toxic shook her head. "Nope, that blast wasn't strong enough to completely destroy her, so the body should still be here. It seems she somehow managed to make it away."

"No matter, I doubt she'll be back anytime soon, let's get out of here, already."

"Right." Toxic flew down and picked up Slasha then they flew off.

Some time later, the mysterious person and Amber teleported inside a big room of a castle. The person was female; she had brown hair in a ponytail with bangs of hair on both sides of her face and a golden tiara on her head with a green gem piece in the middle. She had yellow eyes, wore a white dress with blue dots around the bottom outline and the top. She was holding a long white staff in her right hand which had a blue orb at the end of the staff.

"So where am I now? And who are you?" Amber asked.

"You're on a planet called Cerenia. My name is Tiara."

"You're joking, right?"

"Certainly not, I was watching your fight with that monster and I need your power to help me."

"With what?"

"Almost a week ago, this monster landed on this planet, bringing its army of minions with it. My future husband to be who is a great swordsman went to look for the monster, after it captured the King. I haven't heard from him in days and I can't go off too far with those monsters around, so I need you to take care of them. Will you please escort me through the woods and protect me from the monsters?"

Amber crossed her arms. "No."

"Amber, the story can't continue until you say yes."

"No."

Tiara sighed. "This may take a while..."


	59. S&S 59: Toxic Saga

Although it's not a Sonic song, it's still good enough. You should hear it, seriously. It goes from beautiful to awesome around 01:16, or maybe the other way round, whatever.

Songs used: 

Phendrana Drifts – Metroid Metal Prime

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 59 – Welcome to Cerenia

Shortly after the events of chapter 58, Amber and Tiara were walking through some woods as Amber started talking. "So let me get this straight, you're a princess, the King has been captured by some demon, the prince is out trying to find him, the demon's minions are all over the place, and you can perform spells with that staff yet you still need help?"

"That's pretty much it."

"But wouldn't you, the princess and the prince be related?"

"No, we're not related, that kind of thing is frowned upon here."

"It's frowned upon in a lot of places."

Suddenly, several grey humanoid creatures with glowing grey eyes and spiky shoulders surrounded the two of them. Amber then covered her fists in fire. "You can actually fight, right?"

"Well, I use my staff to cast spells, but bringing you here took a lot of power so I can't do much right now."

Amber sighed. "Fine, just try not to get in the way." Amber moved forward and kicked one creature, then flew right and punched another. As the creatures got closer to Tiara who stood in the middle, Amber hit them with a blaze of fire. One creature then fired a gust of wind which Amber flew over and kicked it in the face. As Amber landed on the ground a bigger creature holding a spiked club entered the area.

The creature walked up to Amber as she stood in one spot. As the creature tried to crush Amber with the club, Amber side stepped the attack and kneed it hard in the stomach, slowly making the creature fall to the ground as she began to walk off. Tiara watched in shock and slowly ran to catch up with Amber. "Whoa! You just destroyed those guys like they were nothing!"

"Pfft, that **was** nothing; a lot of people on my planet could have done the same. Now which way do we go?"

"I think its east." Tiara said as she walked east.

Back in the mountain area, Crystal woke up and stood up slowly then scratched her head and looked around. "I really should have seen that coming, now where did she go to?" Crystal then reached for one of the buttons on her suit. "This suit voice communication can sure come in handy..."

On Cerenia, Amber's suit started blinking, Tiara then noticed it. "Is that meant to flash?"

Amber looked at the suit. "It's probably Crystal, I won't bother answering it."

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Knock yourself out."

Tiara pressed a button on the suit and Crystal's voice was heard. "Amber, where are you? And how dare you attack me when my guard was down, I didn't think you'd stoop so low."

"Your friend Amber is on my home planet, Cerenia, to help me defeat a monster which has taken over my planet. She does not wish to speak to you for some strange reason."

"...Is this a joke?"

"This certainly is not; I need your friend's power to insure victory against this demon on my planet."

"...Whatever, if you're going to play practical jokes, I'll just go by myself." Crystal said before cutting the connection.

"Pfft, she annoys me more than before." Amber said as they kept walking. Several creatures then surrounded them again. Amber jumped forward and began punching and kicking several of them. One of the creatures blew Tiara into the clutches of a bigger wind creature then they began to run off. When Amber noticed the big creature was half a mile away, she then sighed. "This is more trouble than its worth..." she said as she slowly walked in the creature's direction.

Meanwhile, Zulu entered the control room of the mysterious base to see a chair by multiple screens. The chair spun round revealing a human male as he entered the room, the scene then paused and the word, "Nintendude." came up on a greyish bar below him. He had a dark blue cap, brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket, a brown shirt with the Nintendo logo on it and dark blue pants with dark grey shoes. "So how did the mission go, Zulu?"

"I couldn't really capture the girl."

"And why not?"

"Because fighting two hedgehogs is quite a hassle. Besides, they're on their way here now, and should be turning up shortly."

"Nice work, Zulu. Before you ask, go see Mr. Mooyah for your pay."

"Will do." Zulu walked off as he quietly said, "lulz, Mooyah."

In a very dark room, from an air vent high above, Felicia broke it opened and dropped down, Sonny then dropped down afterwards. "Man, it's incredibly dark in here, I can't see a thing!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, hold on to me so we don't lose each other."

"Ok."

There was silence for a few seconds. Felicia then sighed. "...Hold on somewhere else."

"Ok." The lights suddenly switched on moments later and Sonny was now grabbing Felicia's tail. Dozens of Omochao robots were around them and had their guns pointed at them.

Sonny looked around and then said, "Well this was unexpected..."

"Yeah...and let go of my tail."

Crystal was flying across the sea and pasted a small Island Kyle was lying down on. The scene then paused and the words, "Kyle Forst." came up on a greyish bar below him. Kyle then sat up and waved as Crystal flew by. "Hey Crystal, over here!"

"Hmm?" Crystal looked in his direction and flew over. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Amber lately?"

"She's apparently on a planet called Cerenia, helping save the place from some demon." Crystal said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, thanks." Kyle took out the prism of teleportation and vanished a second later.

Crystal floated in silence for a few seconds. "...Where did he get that from?"

Back at the base, Sonny and Felicia were escorted to a large room by the Omochao robots where there was a giant platinum cannon with gold stripes high up in the middle of the room. There were dozens more Omochao robots around the room and sitting by the giant cannon was Nintendude who looked down at Sonny and Felicia. "Dude! Is that Sonny the Hedgehog I see?"

"Yep, it's me alright." Sonny said with a grin as he nodded.

"I gotta say I'm a big fan of yours dude, you and the other four you're usually with. Where are those other four?"

"They're busy right now. Is it normal for a villain to be a fan of a hero team?"

"Well it's not unheard of; anyway, coming in through a vent was kinda predictable to be honest."

"I guess, but that was only part of my plan."

"Really? So what was the plan?"

"We were the distraction, this was the plan." Felicia said before clicking her fingers.

Shade and Blade burst into the room through a wall and fly kicked one robot, Shade then jumped left and punched another while Blade ran right and spun in circles with his sword out, destroying many robots. Sonny and Felicia then ran towards a long line of robots. Sonny spin dashed towards them and knocked them into the air while at the same time Felicia jumped up and did a spiral claw slash threw the robots. Sonny came to a halt and Felicia landed next to him, Sonny then ran right and Felicia ran left.

Nintendude watched them as they moved about destroying the robots. "Now why didn't I notice those other two come in round the back?"

Shade flipped over one robot firing at him, he then put his foot through the robot and pulled off the laser cannon it had. He then fired at robots in other directions. Blade deflected one of the blasts with his sword which hit several other robots. A multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it then hopped by him. He slashed at it a few times until it broke; he then had an aura around him with the colors of the rainbow. As several robots got close to him, he covered them with his cape in slow motion as the room went dark. He then delivered a sharp slash with his sword, destroying the robots as the area brightened up again. (Does this attack remind you of anything?)

Sonny slide tackled one robot then Felicia landed down and stuck her claws into it. Nintendude then attempted to charge up the cannon. "Since this isn't going well, I'm gonna start blowing stuff up, dudes." The cannon then flashed red moments later. "Hmm, and here I thought I needed more power, well here I go."

"Oh no you don't!" Sonny yelled. He then ran up to Felicia. "Throw me up there using your tail. Felicia nodded then grabbed his leg with his tail; she swung him round three times, jumped and then threw him at the cannon. Sonny rolled into a ball and hit the cannon, causing no damage and hurting his head as he fell to the ground. Felicia then laughed.

As Nintendude charged the cannon again, the Lounge members broke down a wall in a 4x4 then all of them took out laser cannons. The scene then paused and the words, "The Lounge." came up on a greyish bar below them. Together they fired a big blast from the laser cannon's at the larger cannon which tilted it up as it fired, shooting the beam into the air.

Nintendude then looked at the energy of the cannon. "Dudes! You totally ruined it, now it has no more power to fire!"

Shade jumped up towards one Omochao robot which was in the air and hit it with a downward kick, slamming it into the ground. He broke another multicoloured orb on his way down and an aura covered him as he slowly got up. He then clutched his fist as he glowed red with red energy waves surrounding him and a few of his vain's could be seen as he said, "Death to all who appose me!"

Sonny then began to run as he said, "I have a feeling we should get out of here." The others then followed. Nintendude ran out a door on the top path. Shade then jumped up near the large cannon, curled up into a ball and performed a large chaos blast, blowing up the entire room and creating an explosion which could be seen from far away.

Meanwhile, on Cerenia, Kyle walked up to several knight's who were on the floor. "Geez, what happened to you guys?"

"This red-haired girl came through here, she was exceedingly strong." One knight replied.

"She wore a black suit with a fire symbol on it, right?"

"Yeah, that was her."

"Heh, no wonder you guys stood no chance." Kyle walked on past the Knights.

Near Green Hill City, on a bridge, Toxic was walking down knocking cars out of the way as she moved across the bridge. Some civilians stopped their cars and ran in the other direction. Toxic then saw a ball of energy come towards her which she knocked away. Crystal then landed down 10 feet away from her. "So you're the monster causing all this."

Toxic looked back at Slasha. "This is another one of those five, right?"

"Yeah, just destroy her, and then we'll go find those hedgehogs."

Crystal then threw a car at Toxic using her psychokinesis which she jumped over and Slasha jumped out the way. Toxic then extended her hand and tried to punch Crystal who flew up and away from the bridge. Toxic then spread her wings and flew after Crystal. Slasha then shouted, "Hey! What about me?" after a few moments she then walked off and sighed.

On Cerenia, in a grassy area with a few trees about the wind blew softly as Metroid Metal version of Phendrana Drifts played. A few rose petals floated in the air after thirty seconds and frogs hopped across a small pond. At 00:53, a dozen grey creatures walked down a path slowly. The big creature carrying Tiara walked through a gate to a small castle at 01:15 then it closed.

A second later Amber jumped from one tree to another, and continued moving then jumped high into the air at 01:24. She then covered herself in fire and flew down the path seconds later, smashing through a group of wind creatures; she then jumped and spun at 01:30 as she moved along the path then flew along the path again with a trail of fire seconds later. She smashed into another group of creatures then jumped at 01:39 and landed in front of the iron gate at 01:47.

At 01:50 Amber then created one big ball of fire in her right hand which glowed neon red, then did the same with her left hand, she then put them together and fired a beam which knocked down the door at 02:03, Amber then smiled. An alarm then sounded inside the castle and several wind creatures ran towards the entrance. Amber then slowly walked in at 02:13 to see several wind creatures forming a long line sideways. Amber began knocking the creatures away every second, then tripped some up and threw them at others.

One creature fired gusts of wind at her 02:37 which she avoided. She then punched him several times then kicked the creature into a wall at 02:44 as a big creature with two spiked clubs landed down. He tried to swing at her moments later while she dodged the attacks and kicked the creature at 02:56, knocking down the castle entrance. Amber then walked in and went up to a higher path at 03:06. As she walked down a long hallway dozens of wind creatures came down the path towards her.

She moved down the hallway, knocking the creatures left and right and eventually reached a room at 03:44 and knocked the door down. The big creature tried to attack her as she entered, she dodged the attacks and knocked down the creature at 04:00, Amber then ran out the room carrying Tiara on her shoulder with the creature chasing her. She then reached the end of the hallway at 04:18 and jumped down to the bottom floor seconds later then ran out the castle. She then jumped over the iron gate at 04:33 and kept running as the song stopped.

Back at Green Hill City, Crystal was firing blasts at Toxic who dodged them, as Crystal turned right at a building, she turned around and saw Toxic was gone. Toxic then kicked her down from the right and threw a lorry at her. The lorry was hit with an electrical blast moments before it hit her. The lorry then flew right and landed on Mike who was walking by. Jessica then landed down near Crystal and the scene then paused and the words, "Jessica Tricity." came up on a greyish bar below her.

"Saving you is starting to get annoying." Jessica said as she landed down.

Crystal then got up and into a fighting stance. Dozens of big rocks then flew into the area and landed on Toxic. She then broke out moments later and saw someone coming towards the area on a big rock platform. The person on the rock platform landed near Crystal and Jessica. He had black hair with a few bangs sticking up, a small black cap and yellow eyes. He wore a green and black striped top and dark green pants with silver shoes.

"Who are you?" Toxic asked.

The boy pointed down then the scene paused and the words, "Adam Clear." came up on a greyish bar below him. He then looked at Crystal. "Hey Crystal, remember me?"

"Adam, is that really you? It's been years, where have you been?"

"Well when I heard you lived down here I just had to check it out, oh, and the destruction made it easier to follow."

"So…you have elemental powers now."

"That's right, the power of earth, you know, controlling anything connected to the ground and stuff."

"Hello?" Toxic yelled as she waved. "Could we get started?"

"I agree with the monster." Jessica said. "And how exactly are you two related?"

"I'm her cousin." He said quickly.

Toxic quickly picked up a car and threw it at them, which they all flew out the way from. Someone then threw another car at Toxic from high above which she jumped over. She then looked up to see Ruby sitting on a ledge. Ruby waved at her and said, "Hi!" the scene then paused and the words, "Ruby Clear." came up on a greyish bar below her. Toxic extended her arm and tried to grab Ruby; Crystal flew by and grabbed Ruby before Toxic's hand reached her. Crystal jumped about avoiding Toxic's second hand as it tried to get her.

Jessica then fired a bolt of lightning which went through Toxic's chest. Jessica then smiled. "You don't wanna fight on an empty stomach, do you?" Toxic quickly inhaled, closing up the hole then fired a gust of wind at her which she dodged, moving about the air. Toxic then turned to Crystal and created a big ball of fire in both hands then put them together.

Crystal then raised an eyebrow. "_Wait, that move looks familiar_..." Toxic then fired the beam at Crystal who quickly fired back; the beam eventually hit Crystal and knocked her into a building. Ruby then flew towards Toxic as Adam joined her. Ruby fired several blasts of energy which Toxic moved back from, Adam then threw several rocks which Toxic blocked with one arm, then with her second hand fired several tentacles towards them both. They both flew back with Ruby blasting the tentacles as they got close.

Jessica ran towards Toxic covered in electricity and hit her, knocking her over as she ran by. Adam then flew towards her away on the rock platform. As Adam got close, Toxic extended her arm and broke the platform into four as Adam jumped up. Adam then commanded the pieces to hit Toxic; he then landed down in front of Toxic and kicked her into a building.

"We're winning, guys! Let's keep going!" Adam said as he ran forward.

2 Minutes later…

"We're losing guys, retreat!" Adam said as he ran away. Crystal, Ruby and Jessica followed him while Toxic laughed as they ran off. Toxic then flew off out of the city as they left.


	60. S&S 60: Toxic Saga

A few people would know what I'm doing here, and I'm gonna lampshade it a few times as well. You'll see soon enough...

Songs used:

Deep Core – Sonic Rush Adventure

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 60 – The Power of Chaos Unison

Shortly after the events of chapter 59, Crystal, Ruby, Jessica and Adam arrived at the HQ to see Mads and Rush already there while Mads was carrying Slasha who was tied up. Max was also there with them. As they entered the main room where they were Max pointed at them and winked, the scene then paused and the words, "Max Salsar." came up on a greyish bar below him. He then looked around. "I just had to get a good pose for my entrance…"

"Good thing you guys are here, we got trouble." Crystal said as she breathed heavily.

"I know." Rush replied. "Commander Grey told me."

"And where is he?"

"On vacation as usual. I also told Mads shortly after. So where have you been?"

"We just fought the monster and got owned, we'll need something stronger to take it down."

"I see. I also talked to Dr. Kurosama about that monster, a flashback is in order."

In the flashback, Rush ran into Dr. Kurosama's lab to see many destroyed things and the doctor on his knees, he ran over to him. "What happened here?"

"The chao I created, it changed. We tried to stop it, but it was hopeless."

"And the coffee sachets?"

"We threw them away; they were too black, too strong…"

"Wrapped in black, huh?"

"Indeed."

The flashback then ended. "Long story short, he told me of a technique which might be useful, Shade apparently already knows this."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Let's go to the training room. We'll need two ultra emeralds though, and we only got one."

"Actually, I have one as well." Crystal said.

"Great, that's fine, follow me." Rush said before leaving the room. The rest of them followed him. Rush looked at Adam as they walked. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Crystal's cousin, Adam Clear."

"Well nice to meet you."

Jessica looked around as she said, "It's weird I've never thought of coming here before..."

Crystal looked over at Mads. "Hey, how did you find Slasha anyway?"

"As Rush flew over the city we just noticed her walking down a street. I was told somewhere that you just had to grab a female on her upper arm to stop her in her tracks, which apparently didn't work...three times. Luckily, I had that grapping hook gadget to tie her up...and of course knock her out." Mads then walked off into another room as he said, "See you guys later."

They arrived in the training room shortly after and stood in the main area. Ruby, Max and Rush stood ahead of the others. Rush then spoke. "Now, this special technique is called chaos unison. You do a small symmetrical pattern with two emeralds while saying the phrase then make the emeralds touch as you finish, the two will then combine into one body and will be much stronger together than they were separately."

"You mean like fusion?" Ruby asked.

"Be quiet, do you wanna get us sued? So anyway after using the technique you'll have a limited time to stay that way."

"That sounds awesome." Crystal said.

"What she said." Adam said, pointing at Crystal.

Rush nodded. "Now let's get started."

Sonny, Shade, Felicia, Blade, Jenny and the Lounge members were standing outside Nintendude's base. Sonny was holding some rope. Zulu was inside talking to Mr. Mooyah who was a cow in a lab coat. "Mooyah, I'm gonna need my money."

"Mooooo?"

"Totally serial."

Outside, Shade turned to Jawo'. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Raizor paid us to make sure this plan didn't succeed."

Nintendude then rode past the others outside on a bike saying, "I would have got away with it too if it weren't for you meddling heroes!"

The Lounge members jumped in the 4x4 and took off after Nintendude as Jawo' said, "We'll take care of it, see ya soon."

A light on Shade's suit then started blinking. Shade answered it and Crystal's voice was heard. "Sonny, Shade, we got trouble again. There's this strong monster going about, we tried to take it down but its too black, too strong…we're gonna need all the help we can get, try to come as soon as you can." Crystal then cut the communication.

"I know just the technique." Shade said as he turned to Sonny. "We'll just need one more emerald.

"Right." Sonny then slowly backed away past Felicia as Shade walked up to Jenny. "Hey Jenny, you said you could grant wishes, right?"

"Yeah, I haven't even made one today."

"Could you by any chance teleport me and Sonny to the nearest emerald?"

"Sure, Sonny, come here so I can teleport you."

Sonny ran over, Felicia then began to run over as she yelled, "Not so fast!" She then was pulled back by something. She looked behind her to see her tail was tied to a tree. "Hey! No fair!"

"Maybe another time, Felicia." Sonny said with a smile before him, Shade and Jenny teleported away. Blade then began to walk off, Felicia then shouted, "Hello? Little help?"

"Oh, right." Blade turned round and chopped the rope then continued walking on.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Felicia then ran off in the other direction. Back at the HQ, Max was holding a cyan emerald while Ruby held a purple one. They both jumped forward and landed on one hand as they said, "Chaos!" they then flipped up and landed on their feet as they said, "You!" and then jumped forward and missed each others hands, head butting themselves instead and then fell to the ground.

Adam laughed at the sight while Crystal put her palm to her forehead.

"Be careful next time." Rush said.

Ruby and Max tried again, jumping to the side, sliding across the ground then Ruby slipped up before the third action. Adam then laughed again.

On Cerenia, Amber was running along an open area in some woods with Tiara on her back, a few creatures then appeared ahead. As they got ready to attack, several icicles flew into the area and impaled the creatures, making them drop to the ground. Kyle then flew down from the sky. "Hey Amber."

"Kyle? How on earth did you get here?"

"The prism of teleportation, took it from Zulu at one point during the summer."

"Could I be put down now?" Tiara asked.

"Oh, right." Amber put down Tiara and then asked, "Where to now?"

"You should just keep going straight." Tiara said before running off forward.

"What's this about?" Kyle asked.

"I'll explain sometime later." Amber said before running ahead. Kyle quickly followed her.

At the HQ, after several more tries, Ruby and Max were standing five feet from each other. "You ready?" Max asked, Ruby then nodded. They both then slid by each other as they said, "Chaos!" they then flipped to the side past each other as they said, "You!" they then spun in circles towards each other and as the emeralds touched each other they said, "Nison!" there was then a bright flash around them and the two morphed into one. When they stopped glowing there stood a completely different person.

The person had curly dark brown hair and purple eyes. The person wore a light red jacket with two black lines going down both sides. The person wore a yellow shirt which had flames of fire on the shirt at the bottom; the pants were also red with two black lines going down them. The person also wore bulge shoes. "Awesome!" the new person looked at the clothes while the others in the room were in shock.

"So this is the unison of Ruby and Max, right?" Crystal asked.

"That's right." Rush replied. "Remember, you guys, you haven't got very long to remain like that."

"No sweat." The new person said as they walked by the others. The person then stopped. "Hmm, what should I call myself…this is pretty hard…I guess Rux can do. Well, see you guys in a bit." Rux said before running off.

"…So is that unison a boy or girl?" Adam asked.

"I think it's best if we don't know." Rush replied.

"Excuse me while I rest." Crystal said before walking off.

Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade and Jenny arrived at a large cave, glowing neon red inside.

"Here's the nearest emerald?" Sonny asked.

Jenny nodded. "That's right."

Shade walked ahead as he said, "let's get going then, you wait out here, Jenny."

Sonny followed him in shortly after. At the HQ, Mads and Slasha were in one room. Slasha was still tied up and on a bed while Mads sat near the bed. Slasha woke up and looked around then saw Mads. "Oh, hey Mads, what you been up to?"

"I was on vacation until recently, until Rush told me about this monster problem."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"So could you enlighten me about that monster?"

"Well, you see, some of Raizor's robots told me about some black liquid substance which provided enhanced effects, such as regeneration. They also told me they've been spying on that guy who made the chao and knew about it. So, I got David and Yukiko, snuck in there, and so on. By the way, that creature has absorbed Kat."

"I see, I'm surprised you didn't say anything about being knocked out, tied up and brought back here."

"I don't mind it much, that creature took off without me anyway."

"Ok then."

"Although, if you untie me I promise I won't run away."

"Really?"

"**NO!** This is me we're talking about here, of course I'd run!"

"Thanks for being honest."

"No problem."

"I'll be back in a while." Mads said before walking out the room.

Back in the cave, there was a stone path with fire below and a few volcanoes around as the Deep Core theme from Sonic Rush Adventure played. After a few seconds Sonny and Shade ran down the stone path, side by side. They approached an intersection which lead to two different paths and split up at 00:10.

On Sonny's path, he quickly jumped along three platforms then fly kicked one robot. He then jumped onto a steel rail and grinded along it, avoiding flying robots by jumping and ducking. He then jumped towards one wall then jumped to the right onto another path and continued running.

On Shade's path at 00:20, he jumped up and spin attacked three robots, then jumped towards a wall and wall jumped three times, reaching a platform higher up, he then hit a spring and landed on another path forward then caught up with Sonny at 00:30. They continued running for a short while, a volcano then erupted in the background and hot molten rocks came down towards them at 00:40 which they avoided by moving left, right and jumping as they continued moving.

At 01:00 they reached a tower with a staircase going along the sides from the inside, they ran along the staircase, changing direction every few seconds. They reached the top at 01:20, took out their boards and jumped on them before going down a lake of lava with their boards. They moved along the trail, hitting ramps in the lava and performing tricks on the way down.

They eventually reached the end of the lake by 01:41 and fell down to a cool area where a yellow emerald rested. They walked up to it and Shade picked it up at 01:50, they then teleported using chaos control a second later as the song stopped.

Somewhere else, Toxic was firing blasts of fire at buildings high up in the air over a river. A fire blast then hit her from the side and knocked her far into some rocks near the river. Rux then landed down on a ledge a bit ahead. "It's time for me to take out the trash."

"Another one, huh?" Toxic said as she slowly stood up. "I beat down one and another one appears to challenge me."

"And hopefully the last, let's get started, I haven't got all day."

"Anytime you're ready."

Rux quickly fired a blast of fire which Toxic jumped over then extended her hands and tried to grab Rux as Rux somersaulted under her hand then flew up and fly kicked Toxic into some rocks. Rux landed down next to Toxic as she got up and threw several punches which Toxic blocked, she then kicked Rux back, and then quickly grabbed Rux's leg, pulled Rux back and punched Rux into some more rocks.

Rux then picked up many rocks using psychokinesis, covered one hand in fire and covered the rocks in fire then threw them towards Toxic. Toxic dodged the rocks by moving left and right. Toxic then extended one arm and tried to grab Rux as Rux ran, avoiding the hand while jumping over rocks. Rux then jumped into the air, turned round and fired a beam, resulting of a mixture of psychokinetic energy and pyrokinetic energy.

Toxic moved back and it hit the ground, covering the area in smoke. Rux then landed near Toxic and quickly elbowed her as Rux said, "Elite elbow!" Rux then quickly kneed her as Rux said, "Teh knee!" (Purposely spelt like that) and then punched her as Rux said, "Epic punch is epic!" knocking Toxic into a pile of rocks.

Rux then smiled. "Notice how my gender was never mentioned in the last few paragraphs?"

Toxic quickly climbed out from under the rocks. "Just who are you?"

"The name is Rux, because there aren't many good mixtures of names I had to choose from."

"Well if you wish to continue this, follow me." Toxic said before flying off, Rux then quickly followed.

On Cerenia, Amber, Kyle and Tiara walked into a battlefield type area where dozens of wind creatures were running towards someone in the middle, he spun his sword around in a circle, knocking back the creatures. He had black hair with golden eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt while the outline was gold. He had black jeans with three gold stripes going down it, black shoes and was holding a big long golden sword.

The person had recently finished off the monsters, slicing the last one in half. As he put his sword away on his back, the scene paused and the words, "Steel." came up on a greyish bar below him.

Steel saw the three approaching the area and ran up to them. "Tiara? What are you doing wondering out here? And who are these two?"

"I was worried something had happened to you. I brought the red haired girl to protect me from strong monsters in the woods, her name is Amber."

"Hi." Amber said as she waved.

"And this here is a friend of hers, Kyle."

"Sup." Kyle said as he waved.

"Nice to meet you both." Steel replied. "I assume you came to help me destroy the castle holding my father, help me defeat the demon and bring victory to my planet?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Amber replied.

"Then let's go, we have no time to waste." Steel said before walking on ahead.

"One more thing, what's your real name? The writer listed it as Steel but that wouldn't make much sense."

"Who needs a royal prince name? Just call me Steel for now, it goes with my stereotypical badass attitude."

"And here I thought you were gonna be all serious." Kyle said.

"Well you thought wrong."

The four of them kept on walking through the woods.


	61. S&S 61: Toxic Saga

Songs used:

The Palace that was Found – Sonic and the Secret Rings (Who's gonna rock the place?)

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 61 – A New Hope Arrives

On Cerenia, Amber, Kyle, Tiara and Steel stopped by a small wooden bar and walked in. There were many tables with knights and monsters such as Minotaur sitting down, drinking.

"Why are we here?" Amber asked.

"I just need to talk to someone; I'll be back in a few minutes." Steel said before walking off towards SA2 wearing blue wizard clothes in a corner. Amber, Kyle and Tiara then sat down at a table.

"K, while we're here I'll be in the bathroom." Amber said before walking off into the men's bathroom.

"...Did she just walk into the men's bathroom?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Kyle replied.

One Minotaur then sat down next to Kyle and started drinking. Kyle then looked at him. "Excuse me but a friend of mine is sitting there."

The Minotaur stopped drinking and stared at Kyle. "What was that, pretty boy?"

"The name is Kyle, and that seat is taken, so it would be nice if you could kindly move please."

The Minotaur then got up. "You got a problem with me, pretty boy?"

Kyle slowly stood up. "Chill man, just asking you nicely."

"Come on, pretty boy, make a move!"

"I already have." Kyle said with a smile as he pointed down. The Minotaur then looked down to see his feet were covered in ice. As the Minotaur then looked up Kyle punched him, sending him flying across the room and into a table, knocking it over. Many others then started punching each other and smashing glasses over each other's heads while one knight randomly tackled a chair.

Shortly after Amber came out the bathroom while this was all going on, shrugged and then kicked a goblin. Tiara then stood by the wall and sighed.

In Marble City, Rux and Toxic flew high above the city, punching and kicking each other. Rux eventually flew above one of Toxic's attacks and kicked Toxic to the ground. As Toxic got up Rux landed down and jumped towards her. Toxic quickly extended her arms to pull a large lorry over and proceeded to whack Rux with it as Rux said, "Oh noes!" Rux then got hit and went through a building wall with the lorry. Toxic followed Rux in and picked up the lorry and threw it out the way but couldn't see Rux.

Rux then dropped down and punched Toxic in the face, knocking her threw another wall and outside again then tried to kick her but Toxic grabbed Rux's leg and threw Rux at a lamppost. As Rux got up a multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it floated past. Rux shot a beam of fire which broke the orb and had an aura with the colors of the rainbow. Rux then rushed over to Toxic and kicked her into the air; Rux then flew up and floated 10 feet away.

Rux then put both arms to the side and created three large flaming rings in each hand. "Here's a new move, based on the Xbox I call it, the red rings of death." Rux then threw three rings which descended from above and surrounded Toxic. Rux then threw the last three rings and altogether they created sphere around Toxic with the rings constantly moving at extreme speeds around Toxic, trapping her in one spot.

Rux then prepared to fire a big beam of energy as Rux said, "Hehehe, and now to finish you off!" Rux then fired the beam which hit Toxic and vaporized the red rings.

Back on Cerenia, Amber, Kyle, Steel, Tiara and SA2 were walking away from the bar while Tiara was talking to Kyle. "Why did you have to go and start that madness in there?"

"You saw, I was being nice while that guy was just looking for a fight, plus he called me pretty boy."

"I thought you said you don't mind people calling you that?"

"But it was the way he said it..."

"I agree." Amber said. "You shouldn't have started that."

"I saw you as well." Tiara replied as she turned to her. "You joined in as well."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't."

The five of them stopped shortly after when three small wind creatures approached them with number's 1 to 3 on their chests. The one with the number one on his chest pointed at Amber. "You must be the flame haze!"

"The what?" Amber asked.

The second wind creature slapped the first and stepped forward. "Excuse him, he watches too much anime."

"So who are you guys?" Steel asked.

The three creatures got into a fighting stance. "We are the wind rangers! Let's get ready to go, guys!"

Amber quickly stepped to the side and frowned as she said, "Bang." She then fired two beams of fire which went through the second and third wind creature, making them drop to the ground. The first creature then gasped. "This isn't right; you're supposed to wait until we're ready!"

"Did you really think we'd let you power up? This isn't DBZ, y'know. Your fate was decided the second you showed up." Amber fired another beam which went through the third wind creature and killed him.

"That was a bit harsh." Steel said. "We still could have taken them easy."

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Kyle asked.

"Those guys just reminded me of days I'd rather forget." Amber replied. "I think a flashback is in order."

Several years ago when Amber was 13, she woke up early in the morning and left her room. As she walked down the hall she walked past Max. "Yo."

"Sup." He replied.

Amber walked into the bathroom and started to take her pyjamas off. The scene then fast forwarded as the present day Amber held a remote and said, "We'll just skip the pointless parts..."

"That part didn't look so pointless..." Kyle replied.

Amber skipped to a scene where she was walking around a playground wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a heart on it, a red and blue skirt and white leg stockings. She also had no ribbon at the back of her head. She looked at the screen as she walked across the playground. "Hi there, and this is my first day at...whatever this school is called.

Amber walked up to an area where many people were standing around a smaller version of SA2 and SA who wore a blue ninja outfit with the Sonic Adventure icon on it. (pretty much almost every line here is said in a song called "Work it out on the floor" which is a parody of the song, "Get it on the floor". Just thought I'd mention that...)

"So how are we gonna settle this?" SA2 asked.

"Work it out on the floor?" SA asked.

"If you ain't ready to dance get your ass to the door!"

"Let's get it going!"

As SA and SA2 began breakdancing a boy with curly pink hair and his top and pants were yellow walked up to another boy and said, "I wanna play with your girlfriend." He then turned around and said, "Roll with your boyfriend." Two other boys wearing the same outfit then came up to him and they both walked on. They then barged past Amber as one said, "move, noob."

"I may be a noob but red hair is so much cooler than pink hair." Amber replied.

The three boys then stopped and turned around while one said, "Oh no she didn't..." The one with pink hair then walked up to her. "So you don't like pink hair, huh?"

"Pink hair is overrated, besides, it looks horrible on guys."

"You just made a big mistake there, redhead." The pink haired boy said as the three boys slowly walked away.

Tiara then took the remote off Amber and paused the flashback. "Could we get back to this later?"

"Fine, do we know where this Wind X's fortress is?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, this wizard will get us there in no time." Steel replied.

"Let's breeze then." Kyle said as he walked on ahead, the rest of them followed shortly after.

In Marble City, Rux was at a food stand eating a hotdog when several puddles of black liquid came together and Toxic slowly rose from it. Rux turned around as Toxic had just recovered. After a few deep breathes Toxic stretched for a few seconds. "You know, kid, you're really starting to irritate me. It's only a matter of time before I end your existence."

"Well then, let's get straight to round 2!"

Back at the HQ, Mads, Adam and Slasha were playing a game in the entertainment room, Crystal was laying down and asleep, Jessica was watching the others play as she sat and Rush walked from one side of the room to the other. "What's taking those two so long? I hope it hasn't gone wrong…"

"Why did you choose those two to do this anyway?" Jessica asked.

"Because, Crystal is apparently tired, you would most likely refuse, I'm not exactly the fighting type and…yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, I got ya."

Rush looked at the screen. "What are you guys playing anyway?"

"Super Sonic Fighters Supreme." Adam replied.

On the screen were Knuckles, Blaze and Metal Sonic. Blaze performed a three hit combo on Metal Sonic, knocking him back as Knuckles ran over. As Knuckles attacked Metal Sonic rolled past and kicked Knuckles at Blaze. Blaze jumped and tried to fly kick Knuckles who blocked, Metal Sonic then jumped forward and punched Blaze, knocking her off the screen. Knuckles then grabbed Metal Sonic and started punching him.

Metal Sonic eventually broke free and tried to punch Knuckles as he rolled behind him. As Knuckles attacked Metal Sonic rolled behind him and fly kicked him off the stage. Adam then stood up and slammed the controller on the ground. "Yes, I owned your asses!"

"I call hax on Metal Sonic." Mads said.

"Same here." Slasha replied.

On Cerenia, Amber, Kyle, Steel, Tiara and SA2 arrived at a big fortress as Evil Foundry (The Palace that was Found) from Sonic & the Secret Rings started playing. SA2 then pointed at it and said, "If truly free be stopped never through all that's happening…" Amber, Kyle Steel and Tiara then ran inside and Amber and Kyle went left while Steel and Tiara ran right.

At 00:12, Amber and Kyle ran down a long hallway whacking wind creatures left and right. After thirteen seconds they ran up some stairs as more creatures came down, they then began firing blasts of energy at them on their way up.

At 00:40 on earth, Rux was high in the sky flying away from Toxic while flying blasts of energy which Toxic dodged while keeping up. Toxic eventually whacked one blast back, which Rux dodged by descending and landed in a rocky area at 01:00 while Toxic landed down at 01:06. Toxic then fired a beam of energy which Rux jumped over and towards Toxic. As Rux tried to punch her Toxic blocked with her arm then kicked Rux into a pile of rocks.

Toxic then dug her hand into the ground and tried to grab Rux as Rux moved around, avoiding the hand. Rux then levitated several rocks using psychokinesis and threw them at Toxic which hit her and almost knocked her off balance. Rux then jumped forward and kicked Toxic, sending her flying and flew after her.

At 01:34, Steel and Tiara made it to the end of one hallway and began jumping across platforms going up until they reached a higher floor at 01:48 and saw several wind creatures coming towards them. Steel moved along, whacking some out the way with his sword and impaling a few while Tiara fired bolts of lightning at the ones which approached them from behind, then froze one and whacked it with her staff.

At 02:02, Tiara stood behind Steel and pointed her staff forward as it glowed and a big ball of energy grew bigger at the tip. It was fully charged ten seconds later and Steel back flipped over her just before she fired the beam at 02:16, vaporizing all the creatures. They then ran ahead and came towards three big machine turrets at 02:30 which fired at them as Tiara quickly put up a shield.

The turrets stopped to reload ten seconds later, Steel then quickly moved forward and slashed at the turrets, destroying them. They then ran on ahead as the song stopped.

On earth, Rux flew towards Toxic as she moved back. Toxic quickly pulled off her arm and threw it towards Rux, while expanding as Rux got close. Rux moved to the right and blasted the arm then flew towards Toxic again. As Toxic called back the arm Rux kneed her in the face then punched her in the stomach multiple times before knocking her away with a kick.

Toxic then fell on one knee as Rux put both sides to the side. "I think it's time to end this now." Rux charged up a big beam of energy and prepared to fire it when Rux suddenly glowed white and separated into Ruby and Max. They both then looked at each other seeming confused and Max then sighed. "To be honest, I kinda saw this coming…it always seems to happen at the worst times…"

"That unison thing felt kinda weird." Ruby said as she scratched her head.

"Yeah…" Max replied.

Toxic then slowly stood up. "Heh, to think you two almost beat me, but we all know that couldn't happen, you two aren't even main characters."

"Is there perhaps a way we could sort this out?" Max asked.

"Well I guess I could let you live if you entertain me…"

"How?"

"You figure it out."

Meanwhile at the HQ, Rush was still walking about when the "Sega!" voice was heard, everyone then stopped while Rush walked out as he said, "It's just the doorbell, I'll get it." Rush came back a minute later with Mark.

"Hey guys." Mark said as he entered the room. "I came as soon as I could."

"I called him here to heal Crystal." Rush said.

"It should only take a few seconds." Mark placed his hands on Crystal and she glowed seconds later, the scratches and cuts then disappeared. "Done."

"Good job."

"So when am I getting that battle suit?"

"You may have to wait another month…"

"This can't wait a month!"

"Not this again…"

Back at the rocky area, Ruby was riding a unicycle and juggling bowling pins while drinking apple juice. Toxic and Max were standing ten feet away. Toxic then said, "Wow, she really has got the mad skills…"

"Told you." Max then looked up high in the sky. "Hey, there's someone coming!"

Ruby hopped off the unicycle, dropped the bowling pins and then pointed up. "It's a Sonny!"

"It's a Shade!" Max replied.

A hedgehog then landed down in the area. He was a very dark shade of blue with red stripes going down his spikes. The battle suit's stripe pattern was the same while the icon on the suit was a chaos emerald with the Sonicteam logo in the middle. The shoes remained the same while having the soles of Shade's shoes on them.

"It's a both?" Ruby and Max said in confusion.

The hedgehog then slowly walked up to Toxic and stopped a few feet away.

"So little hedgehog, you wish to fight me?" Toxic asked.

"Fight you? I'll kill you."


	62. S&S 62: Toxic Saga

SA2 walked into a big room filled with dozens of people sitting down. He walked up to a stage and to the microphone in the middle. "Hello people, this chapter was slightly shorter than expected so I thought I'd take the time to say a few things some people may have been wondering. First question!"

Most of the people suddenly stood up and there was loud commotion, SA2 then pointed at one woman who raised her hand and said, "Yes, you!"

"When writing this story, was it all planned?"

"No, it certainly wasn't. Half the time it's just made up as I go along, like the Slasha Blaid saga for one. I had the last few chapters in mind when I started; I just had to get to that point. Plus some ideas may not come to me until I just finish writing the chapter. Next question!"

A man raised his hand then stood up. "You chose to have five main characters, why is that?"

"Why not? That wasn't really what I planned. When I first planned to do this, I only had three in mind, Sonny, Shade and Crystal. But I decided it needed more lulz and added Amber just so there was more than one girl in the team. Then I managed to find a purpose for Mads so I added him as well."

Mike stood up to ask a question but one man quickly kicked him out the way. "WTF man? Why are there two girls and one guy? WTF man?"

SA2 took out a tranquilizer gun and shot the man then said, "This guy needs to calm down. Besides, Sonny and Shade are male hedgehogs, or have you forgotten that? Seriously, having two girls just means I can make a lot more jokes, compared to having two human guys and one girl on the team. Plus, I find it slightly easier, yet I have no idea why..."

SA then stood up. "Who would you is?"

"The Mario. Next question!"

A white ghost then put his hand up. "Why did you go with the idea of using Sonic songs for specific scenes?"

"Well sometimes using a specific song made it easier to make the scene, and I just like to normally put down what inspired it...plus it makes the scene more interesting. If I've put the song down, it can be found on Youtube...or Google."

"Will you eventually use songs such as Open Your Heart and Live and Learn?"

"I'll sure try."

"And how do you come up with so many jokes?"

"Many things, exploring the interwebs, various conversations in real life, people at school etc. I didn't really start to come up with many jokes until the beginning of the Raizor Blaid saga, and then it got easier soon after. Also, because of that, I decided to redo chapters 1-15 because they didn't seem as good as they could have been, although chapter 9 & 10 haven't changed much. Of course I can't use every joke I come up with in a limited time period, otherwise I'd run out fairly quickly...and that's **NO** good!"

A woman then stood up. "Your opinion on yaoi?"

"Do not want."

"And on yuri?"

"Do want. Next!"

Another man stood up. "How do you come up with so many puns for names?"

"Just a habit I guess, but coming up with a full name such as Crystal Clear can be a bit hard sometimes. Plus, most characters names are meaningful, such as the fake name Slasha used: Summer Faycasion. Seriously, say it out loud."

"And what chapter are you planning to stop at?"

"To be honest I haven't been sure. Although the highest chapter I'd ever go to is 100, **EVER**, because the number 100 is cool and I'd run out of jokes by then. This ends the questions here, folks, now back to the story!"

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 62 – The Fall of Wind X

On Cerenia, Amber and Kyle walked down a long hallway when suddenly wind creatures came running out of a door 30 feet away towards them. Kyle created two large blocks of ice on both sides, Amber and Kyle then pushed one block at the same time down the hallway. Amber then fired one beam of fire at each of the blocks as it travelled down the hallway, the beams bounced off the blocks as it travelled down, knocking out all the enemies by the time it reached the end.

Amber and Kyle then high fived each other then Amber said, "Now that was awesome."

"Yeah, too bad nobody was here to see that..."

"Oh, yeah, that is a shame..."

At the HQ, Mark joined in with Mads, Slasha and Adam who were playing the fighting game when Crystal suddenly woke up, yawned and then scratched her head. "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"Not really." Rush replied. "Although Ruby and Max still aren't back yet."

"Well I'm sure it'll be just fine."

At the rocky area, Ruby and Max were still watching as Toxic and the unison between Sonny and Shade stood a few feet from each other. The hedgehog then said, "Thanks for buying some time, guys, I'll take care of this now."

"So what's your name, hedgehog?" Toxic asked.

"I sadly didn't have much to choose from, because unlike Sonic and Shadow, where the first name you think of is Shadic...or Shanic but the former is well known, it was harder for me. I decided to go with Shany, lame name may be lame, but what ya gonna do?"

"Well Shany, let's see what you got."

"Ladies first."

Toxic flew towards Shany and formed her fingers into sharp claws then began attacking him with her claws while Shany avoided the attacks while moving back. As she tried to attack his feet, Shany jumped up and kneed her in the face, knocking her back a few feet. Toxic then extended one hand and tried to punch Shany who moved to the side, grabbed her arm and swung her round three times before throwing her into a pile of rocks.

As Toxic climbed out Shany shook his head. "What's the point of having power if you aren't fast enough to keep up with your opponent?"

Toxic jumped up and tried to kick him as he took a step back. Shany then quickly spin attacked her, sending her flying back. Using the soles of his air shoes, he sped along quickly to catch up with Toxic and kicked her left into a cliff.

Toxic flew out from the cliff moments later, curled up into a ball and headed straight for Shany who moved to the side as she approached him. Ruby and Max then jumped out the way as Toxic went by. Toxic did a U-turn and came back towards Shany then uncurled and started attacking him again while Shany blocked the attacks.

"This hedgehog is awesome." Ruby said as she continued to watch.

"Tru dat." Max replied.

Back on Cerenia, Amber and Kyle entered the door at the end of the corridor into a large balcony area where Wind X was waiting. He had white and grey skin with zigzag stripes and was in his full powered demon form. The top of his head was shaped slightly like a tornado and he had grey eyes. "So you finally arrived..." Wind X said as they entered.

"You must be Wind X." Amber said.

"You are correct. Do you by any chance know the pig tailed demon girl?"

"You mean Crystal, right? Yeah, I know her."

"She's quite famous on my planet, managing to kill a few high class demons is an impressive accomplishment."

"Enough talk." Amber quickly jumped forward to punch Wind X, who moved out the way and punched her hard into a wall. She then dropped to the ground as Wind X laughed. "Make the best of the next few minutes as they're sure to be your last."

Kyle then ran over to her. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I'm not even close to being finished yet." Amber then stood up. "Let's kick his ass!"

"That's more like it." Kyle replied.

"Foolish mortals, prepare to be destroyed!" Wind X said in a cold voice.

"Let's do the attack pattern routine." Amber said.

"I've always wanted to use that on an actual enemy." Kyle replied.

Amber and Kyle flew towards Wind X while moving in a circle then separated as they reached him as Amber went right and Kyle went left. An icy wall then appeared around Wind X which he broke down moments later. A glass block of ice then came at him from behind which he punched, he was then hit by a fiery beam behind the ice. Kyle then flew by and punched him as he flew past. Amber then kicked him as she flew past, knocking him to the ground.

As he got up, the ground then became covered in ice, he then flew up. As Wind X turned around fireballs came at him which he blocked. Kyle then fired icicles from behind which hit Wind X and got stuck in his skin. After slowly pulling out the icicles a beam of fire came at him which he dodged, an icy beam then came at him from behind which he also dodged.

Amber and Kyle meanwhile were higher up and flew towards Wind X as they moved in circles. They were soon covered by red and blue energy waves and crashed into Wind X and hit the ground. Amber and Kyle then moved back ten feet and high fived each other.

Wind X stood up and shook off the attack. "Nice routine there, but you'll have to do better." As Wind X ran towards them, suddenly someone wearing golden armor and a big golden sword jumped over Amber and Kyle and towards Wind X, and then sliced off his right arm. The demon let out an ear piercing roar as it fell on its knees from the pain. Steel and Tiara then arrived and Amber quickly whispered something to her.

The golden knight took off the helmet afterwards; he had orange hair and a beard with hazel eyes. After a short while of heavy breathing, Wind X finally stood up slowly and towards the golden knight. Amber who was now in her demon form, consisting of red wings, tail and glowing red eyes with no pupils quickly appeared and punched a hole through his chest then fired a blast of fire knocking Wind X back several feet.

A multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it then floated past which Steel stabbed and an aura covered him. Steel then raised his sword into the air, which shined at the tip, and then he quickly moved towards Wind X and sliced him in half. Both half's of the body then fell to the ground. Kyle then walked up to him and froze both half's.

"That seemed a little too easy…" Steel said.

The golden knight turned round to Steel and put his hand on Steel's shoulder. "I knew you'd come to find me, you've made me proud, my son." They then hugged.

Amber then walked up to Tiara. "So who's that?"

"That's **The King!**"

"Did it really have to be highlighted?"

"Yes."

Kyle then walked over and hugged Amber. The area was quiet for a few seconds and then Amber asked, "Why are you hugging me?"

"What's wrong with hugs? The king and his son are doing the same."

"If you don't stop hugging me I'll stab you…I mean it…I'm serious!...I give up…"

Back in the rocky area, Shany was unleashing a series of blows on Toxic as they moved back, then knocked her back with a spin attack, she then fell on both knees and breathed heavily as Shany walked over. Shany then said, "Get up; I'm not finished with you yet."

Toxic quickly tried to slash Shany with her claws; Shany moved to the side and kicked Toxic up into the air then flew up. Shany then smiled and charged at Toxic as she blocked. A second before reaching her Shany teleported behind her using chaos control. Toxic then stopped blocking and looked around before Shany said, "Over here." Toxic turned around and tried to attack Shany with several punches while he blocked them. He then kneed Toxic in the chest, flew slightly up and kicked her to the ground.

As Toxic got up she looked up and couldn't find Shany, Shany then appeared to her right side and grabbed her arm before saying, "I'll beat you to death!" Shany then kneed her in the chest again and then threw her. Shany then chased after her, jumped up so he was slightly above her and began punching and kicking her as she moved slightly across the ground. After a short while Shany teleported in front of her and kicked her up to the left, then teleported again and kicked her to the right, then once again to the left.

Shany then spun around and threw three chaos spears, connected together and in the middle of three sonny wind's in a row which hit Toxic as she flew off and caused a big explosion before Shany landed on the ground.

At the HQ, Mads was in another corner of the room watching one screen and then said, "Hey, the next episode of Chaomon is coming on!"

"Wasn't the last episode like months ago?" Crystal asked. "What took them so long?"

"Apparently they got complaints saying the show promoted animal abuse."

"How could they have possibly thought that…" Crystal said sarcastically.

"I know! That's just nuts!"

"…You know I was being sarcastic, right?"

"Shh! It's starting!"

On the screen, Sonic and Shadow still stood far apart while the hero chao and the dark chao were still punching each other. A net then covered the two chao from up above. Sonic and Shadow then looked up to see big air balloon. Shadow then said, "Who are you?"

Two figures appeared in the air balloon with their backs turned. The first one then said, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" the second one said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The first figure then turned around. "Jet!"

The second figure then turned around. "Wave!"

"Team Babylon blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Storm then appeared next to them and said, "Storm! That's right!"

Crystal then said, "This show gets weirder every time I see it…"

At the rocky area shortly after Shany fought Toxic, Ruby and Max used chaos unison again then ran up to Shany. "I gotta say that last attack was awesome, and brutal!"

"Well thanks, I try."

"...So you think she's still alive?"

"Yeah, I made sure I didn't kill her, because that thing has apparently absorbed Kat, so I'm gonna have to wait for Rush to build something to fix this."

"...Yeah, I guess we could wait. In the meantime, do you wanna see my demon form?"

"You can do it too?"

"Of course, if my sister can do it who says I can't?"

"...Which one of you two said that? Actually, never mind. Besides, there's no moonlight."

"I don't need it." Rux took out a black device with a white lens in the middle. "This here projects moonlight, needed to transform, awesome right?"

"Yes, that is awesome." Said a familiar voice. Toxic stood on a cliff a bit away while her fox tail was missing. "Let's see it then."

"Are you forgetting when I kicked your ass?" Rux asked.

"I wasn't serious then, but I am now."

"Ok." Rux pressed a button on the device which produced a hologram of the moon. Rux looked at it and then screamed loudly as big purple bat wings burst out from Rux's back. Rux's pupils disappeared and glowed purple, and grew a long purple tail with a sharp point at the end and had increased muscle mass. Rux then stretched slightly before standing up straight. "You don't mind if I take over, do you, Shany?"

"By all means."

Toxic slowly grinned. "There's my fighter, you'll provide me with a lot of energy."

"Is that so?"

"Tell me, kid..." Toxic slowly turned around. "Have you noticed a certain part of me is missing?"

As Shany and Rux raised an eyebrow, Toxic's tail crawled towards them from behind then jumped at them and expanded, preparing to absorb them. Shany turned around and quickly jumped out the way as it got to them, the black substance then covered Rux while Rux tried to shake it off, to no prevail. As Shany tried to attack it, Toxic quickly called it back towards her. Toxic then spread her arms and yelled, "You're mine!" before it hit her and completely covered her.

Shany watched as Toxic slowly transformed. When Toxic finished she wore a light green jacket with two black lines going down both sides while she had big black bat wings. The point on top of her head also changed to a fire symbol with a crystal in the middle. Toxic then took one deep breath before frowning. "Alright hedgehog, you're next."

"You may have a power boost now but it won't last long."

"Same to you, as you have been in that form a while now. Now I should have the power to beat you."

"I'll just have to take this a step further." Shany took out a small red chaos crystal and crushed it, then glowed red as he went into chaos boost mode and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go."

The wind then blew slightly as they stood in the same places for a few seconds.


	63. S&S 63: Toxic Saga

In a large white room were two chairs. On one chair sat someone in a red ninja outfit who called himself SA3 and had it drawn on his chest. "Welcome to the bio section! Now for our first guest!"

Sonny walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"K. My name is Sonny the Hedgehog, I'm male, and my bio card says I'm 14. My height was 3'8" when this started and has recently become 4'0", and I weight 77lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"That's **NO** good!"

"Your hobbies?"

"Racing, eating, sleeping. You know, the basics."

"Favorite song?"

"Hmm…I always have liked the main theme of Sonic Rivals 2, Race to Win."

"Favorite character?"

"I have a lot. Shade who is a close friend and partner from time to time. Crystal who didn't seem to like me much around the beginning but its cool now, Amber who I get along great with, and makes me laugh sometimes. Mads, who provides the food…and he's cool too. Rush, who I play video games with sometimes when I visit him at the HQ. I have a lot so I couldn't just pick one."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I told you, I like a lot of characters."

"I mean as in, really like characters, like a certain cat…"

"Once again, I like a lot of characters, nuff said."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Being kicked in the crotch really hurts, even if there's nothing there at the moment."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I love fast food because…you know."

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 63 – Rock and Roll

Deep in a forest, The Lounge members were still chasing Nintendude in a 4x4 and eventually caught him when HouseCallDoc hit him with a steel pole. Dizi then asked, "Where did you get that pole?"

"I don't know, the plot called for it."

They then drove up to Nintendude and Jawo jumped off the 4x4. "Give up, dude."

"You dudes annoy me, who are you working for?"

"Whoever's paying us more."

"Let's kick his ass and leave." Visualpun said.

"That sounds good." Jawo replied. Jawo's mobile then rang and he picked it up. "Hello?...Are you serious?...Fine, we're on our way." He then hung up.

"What's up?" Visualpun asked.

"We got somewhere to be." Jawo' jumped back on the 4x4. "Let's move." They then drove off while Nintendude still stood watching.

Back at the rocky area, there was a big explosion near a cliff. Shany flew out from the smoke of the explosion and spin attacked Toxic then hammered her to the ground. She landed on both feet and as Shany came towards her she grabbed his leg with her tail and slammed him into the ground then threw him at some rocks. He flipped and landed on them with both feet, Toxic then flew towards him firing energy blasts which he dodged as he continued to move.

Shany soon jumped onto a cliff and threw a combination of a chaos spear and sonny wind (chaos wind) at her which she dodged. Shany then flew towards her with one foot out as Toxic did the same. They collided and kicked each other hard in the face. They then separated and spun several times as they landed on the ground then ran towards each other.

When they were a few feet away they jumped up and their punches connected with each other several times as they moved up and separated after each punch. High in the air they then began punching and kicking each other while avoiding each others attacks. Toxic then kicked Shany across the face, Shany quickly countered with a punch across her face, Toxic then punched him hard in the stomach, and then Shany gave her an uppercut which knocked her back.

Shany then grabbed her leg and threw her towards the ground. As she approached the ground she spun three times and landed on her feet, Shany then landed ten feet away. Toxic then smiled. "That was pretty fun, Shany. I didn't think you'd be much of a challenge but surprisingly I was wrong. Shall we go again?"

"I'm ready when you are."

They both got into a fighting stance again. At the HQ, Rush was busy fixing something in a room next to the entertainment room. Crystal then got up. "I'm going to go see what's happening out there, something tells me something awesome is happening right now."

"I'll come too." Adam said as he got up. They both then left, Jessica got up shortly after and followed as she said, "Might as well, ain't got nothing better to do."

Mads then yelled, "Hey Rush, you done with that thing?"

"I will be very shortly." He replied.

Slasha then turned to Mark and asked. "So what's your power?"

"The power to heal..."

"What kind of lame power is that?"

"What kind of lame power is not having any?"

"Touché."

On Cerenia, Amber, Kyle, Steel, Tiara and the King made it back to the castle where most of the residents there had returned after hearing of the demon's defeat. One of the servants came up to the King and said, "Dinner will be ready in a short while."

"Excellent news."

Kyle then turned to Amber. "Wanna get back to that flashback?"

Amber looked at Tiara, "I'll need my remote."

Tiara threw her the remote and she then pressed a button.

Later that day of whatever name of the school Amber went to, it was lunch time. After lining up in a queue Amber looked at the screen. "Apparently tables here are sorted into categories. The ninja table." She said as she pointed at a table SA, SA2 and SA3 sat at. "The emos." She then pointed at one table where everyone wore black, constantly frowned and some smoked. "The tomboys." She then pointed at a table where everyone wore either jeans or pants, with t-shirts, jackets and caps. "There's more but I don't wanna go on all day."

Amber walked across the room, looking for a place to sit. As she walked by, the pink haired boy threw an apple at her head which hit her; she looked back at him then kept on walking. The boy then said, "El oh el." the second said, "Ecks dee." The third then said, "Roffle."

Amber sat at the tomboys table; a few girls looked at her then carried on eating. A boy then walked over and sat down. He had black hair with three long sharp strands of hair sticking up slightly and his eyes were brown. He wore a black t-shirt with a ying yang symbol on it and black pants with a white line going down both sides. He also had black shoes.

"Who's he?" Amber asked.

"Hi, I'm Eddy." He replied as he offered a handshake.

"Uhh, hey." Amber said before shaking his hand. She then looked at one girl across the table. "Is he allowed to sit here?"

"It's cool." She replied.

"Well I gotta get going." Eddy said as he stood up. "I'll see you round ladies, and you too, red." As he walked by the pink haired boy threw another apple which Eddy blocked with his tray. Amber then said, "thanks." Without turning round.

Tiara then took the remote off Amber and paused it again.

"What's the big idea?" Amber asked.

"Well...just to say thanks...I thought I'd give you something..." Tiara took out a long neon red whip which had a black handle and handed it to Amber.

"A whip? What am I gonna do with this?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's just a gift."

"Looks pretty cool." Kyle said.

Amber looked at the whip for a few seconds, then looked up at Kyle and smiled.

"...You really aren't going to-"

"Damn right I am. You're going to enjoy this."

"I doubt it." Kyle ran off and Amber ran after him. One servant then walked up to the King and said, "Your majesty, dinner is ready."

"Great!" Steel said in excitement.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an octorok!" Tiara said.

The King then started laughing. "Hooooo hohohoho...dinner."

At the rocky area, Toxic and Shany were high in the sky. Toxic kicked Shany and he landed in a pile of rocks. As Toxic approached the area, Shany burst out from the rocks and spin attacked her then followed her as she flew back. Toxic spun and landed on one foot then extended her second foot and hit Shany, knocking him threw several rocks before calling her foot back. Toxic then flew up to Shany who was no longer in chaos boost mode and knocked out. "It's only a matter of time now…"

Toxic was then hit by an electrical blast and moved back a few feet then looked up to see Jessica. Adam who was on a floating rock platform threw a rock spire which got stuck in Toxic's stomach. Toxic pulled it out then started firing green energy blasts at them both as they avoided them.

Crystal meanwhile was sitting on a cliff, using her mobile. "Hey Kevin, what's up?"

"Not much, just doing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Is it by any chance…good stuff?"

"Yup. Just hold on a sec." Kevin was wearing a pizza boy outfit and driving a scooter; he did a wheelie, hit a chair bumper and did a barrel roll before landing on both wheels. He then did another wheelie as he passed some people while saying, "Mad skills, I has them." He then put the mobile to his ear. "What were you saying?"

"There's a lot of crazy sh-I mean crap going on. I'll tell you about it later."

"K. I guess I'll see you at the blue bomber later." Kevin then hung up. When Crystal turned around to see the others, Toxic was busy deflecting Jessica's blasts. Crystal jumped down and Toxic turned to her. "Ahh, Crystal, we meet again. This will be the last time." She then extended her hands and grabbed Jessica's foot then threw her at Crystal, knocking them both over.

Toxic then fired a fiery beam which they both moved out the way from. Back in Cerenia, while everyone else was eating, Amber was still chasing Kyle and whipping him as he ran. Amber eventually stopped and walked over to Tiara. "Hey, I think I should get going now."

"Oh right, you've still got that crisis on your planet."

The King put down his drink. "Mah gurl! This feast is what all true warriors strive for! Are you sure you can't join us?"

Kyle then walked over rubbing his back. "She's right, we really should get back."

Steel then walked over and shook Amber and Kyle's hands. "It was nice working with you two; I look forward to seeing you in the future."

"Ditto." Kyle replied. He then took out the prism of teleportation. "Guess we'll get going now."

"There's no need, let me do it." Tiara said. Amber and Kyle shrugged and then said, "sure." Amber, Kyle and Tiara then stood together and Tiara lifted her staff into the air. "I'll be back in a bit." Amber and Kyle waved goodbye then the three of them vanished. Amber, Kyle and Tiara then appeared in an area where Future Ruby and Future Max were sitting on a mat, eating sandwiches.

"Whoops, a minor mistake." Tiara said before lifting her staff up again. Amber then said, "I wonder what kind of child a psychokinetic and pyrokinetic would have..." before they vanished again.

Ruby then blinked for a few seconds before saying, "We should probably check up on those guys..."

"Yeah..." Max replied. "I also wonder what kind of child that would be..."

Amber, Kyle and Tiara then appeared at Legna Island.

Kyle then floated off as he said, "Great, seeing you again, Amber."

"Gotta get going, huh?"

"Yeah, catch you later." He said before flying off.

Amber then pressed a button on her suit. "I should find out what's up right now..."

At the rocky area, Crystal's suit blinked, she then pressed a button and heard Amber's voice. "Hey, what's going on now?"

"Amber? Where have you been?"

"Long story, I'm at Legna Island right now. That monster is still alive, right?"

"Yeah, Legna Island, huh? I'll be there in a sec." Crystal picked up the black moonlight device as Toxic ran towards her. Adam ran up to her with a green ultra emerald and Crystal used chaos control to teleport them out of the area before Toxic hit them.

The unison between Ruby and Max suddenly ended inside Toxic and she lost the green jacket. Toxic then looked around. "Darn...Legna Island, huh? Why not, I haven't got anything better to do..." Toxic turned to Jessica who was knocked out and began to absorb her.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Adam appeared next to Amber and Tiara using chaos control. Crystal then said, "Wow, I never thought I'd get to use that…anyway, I'm glad your back, because I know a way we can win."

"Well what is it?" Amber asked.

"There's this technique called chaos unison where two people combine into one body and become amazingly strong, and then we can beat that thing."

"You mean like fusion?"

"No, it's something nobody has ever thought of and hasn't been done before…"

"Well forget it because I'd rather die than join bodies with you."

Adam opened his mouth to say something, then Tiara put her hand on his shoulder and they took a step back.

"What's your deal lately?" Crystal asked. "…Wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." Amber said as she turned around. "Just leave me alone…"

They suddenly heard Toxic from far away flying towards the area and she yelled, "Marco!"

Crystal then put her palm to her forehead. "Great, she's almost here…polo…Amber; we don't have time for this, could we quickly do this and argue about it later?"

"Fine, I'll handle it by myself."

"That's not an option, you know that. That thing is stronger than it was the last time you fought it. If we don't do this we're gonna die."

"Really…the thought of you dieing puts a smile on my face."

Toxic suddenly arrived and stood on a rock cliff far in the distance. Toxic now had a black cape and a lightning symbol on top of her head. "I'll end this quick because I've got things to do."

Crystal then turned to Amber. "Come on! That thing has absorbed several people already!"

"Why should I care?" Amber asked.

"And she blew up your TV!"

"No!" Amber looked at the ground in shock and shed a tear as she said, "My TV…"

Toxic then created a large energy ball and headed straight for them as she said, "I'm about to own some noobs!"

Amber quickly turned to Crystal and reached into one pocket on her suit and pulled out an emerald. "Fine, let's do this, hurry up."

"Really? But what about the dance thing?"

"Let's just skip that."

Adam and Tiara were standing behind a bunch of rocks, Adam then said, "I don't have any clue what's going on here…"

Crystal and Amber put the emeralds together as they said, "Chaos unison!" there was then a bright flash of light and the two morphed into one which made Toxic stop in midair and watch. When the light faded there stood a completely different person.

The person had black hair with a glowing red outline and one long bang of hair over her forehead, she also had golden eyes. The suit was stripes of red and purple while the symbol on the suit was a fire symbol with a crystal in the middle. The girl looked up at Toxic and smiled while Toxic slowly frowned.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our second guest!"

Shade walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Shade the Hedgehog, I'm male, and my age is currently unknown. My height was 3'8" when this started and has recently become 4'0", and I weight 77lbs.

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I am the ultimate."

"Your hobbies?"

"Pretty much anything that doesn't annoy me…but that wasn't being every specific, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Favorite song?"

"…Throw it all Away from Sonic Adventure 2, I guess."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Nope, I'm not the liking kind of person. I'm just good friends with quite a few people, and Blade isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"I see. Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Chaos control is not a toy, just ask Bob."

"Who's that?"

"Exactly."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, that is all."


	64. S&S 64: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our third guest!"

Crystal walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Crystal Clear, I'm female, and I'm 17 right now. My height was 5'6" when this started and became 5'8" a while back, and I weigh 118.7 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You didn't feel different about saying your weight…"

"…I see your point….B…I guess."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Palm to forehead."

"Your hobbies?"

"Playing games, going to the mall…doing the superhero thing…"

"Favorite song?"

"A New Venture…as if it hasn't become obvious enough."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Not that I'm aware of, besides, I'm fine. Serious stuff."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Having to wear skirts is just an excuse for more fanservice."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Technically my hair style is twintails, not pigtails, even though they're mistaken for them all the time. But whatever, twintails, pigtails, same thing…"

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 64 – Mission to Rescue the others

At the HQ, Rush walked into the entertainment room with a big orange laser gun with spirals at the tip. "It's finished!"

"What is that?" Mark asked as he turned around.

"It's a beam which will shrink anything it hits, it'll be needed. I'll explain later, so let's go everyone…you too, Slasha."

"Why? I'm a bad person, remember?"

"Yeah, but we can't let you stay here."

"Then I guess the only way I'm coming is if you tie me up."

A minute later…

Mads, Rush and Mark hopped in Rush's ship while Mads jumped in with Slasha tied up and put her at the back. She then said, "I was kidding, you know…"

Back on Legna Island, the unison of Crystal and Amber was busy stretching both her legs then slowly floated up until she was 20 feet away from Toxic.

"So what's your name then?" Toxic asked.

"It was hard to come up with one so I chose one which sounded cool, Crystar. It may not be much of a split name but it sounds cool and that's all that matters." She then pointed at Toxic and said, "The name is Crystar! Possibly one of the first girl fusion's which actually has a purpose besides meaningless fanservice!"

"Very amusing." Toxic replied.

Moments later, the others in Rush's ship landed at Legna Island and Rush used the cannon to shrink the four of them and the ship. Rush then heard Crystar's voice in his head. "_Hey Rush, can you hear me?_"

"_Yeah, I hear you._"

"_Listen, while I'm taking care of that monster, I'll blast a hole through her stomach, when I do so you fly your mini ship into her then when you get inside, get to the brain and get the others out, then I'll finish her off._"

"_…That actually was my plan._"

"_…Let's get started then._"

"_By the way, her name is Toxic._"

"_Yeah, thanks for that, now get going, there isn't much time._"

Rush started up the ship and flew over to the area Crystar and Toxic were at. Crystar then fired a fiery beam through Toxic, creating a small hole. As the hole appeared Rush flew in and Toxic closed the hole moments later.

Crystar then smiled and nodded. "Ok Toxic, let's begin."

"I just hope you're strong enough to amuse me."

Inside Toxic's stomach, Rush landed the ship in a large area with parts of the black substance dripping from the ceiling. Rush, Mads and Mark then jumped out the ship while Mads carried Slasha. Rush then turned to them. "Ok guys, we gotta hurry up and find the others, they should be in the brain, because the plot says they are."

"Couldn't we just fly the ship up there?" Mark asked.

"No, the fuel will be needed. Now let's move." He said before walking on ahead.

Outside, Crystar and Toxic were moving about the sky, creating shockwaves as they clashed. Crystar eventually tried to fly kick Toxic who created a hole in her chest which Crystar flew through and landed on the ground. Toxic charged at her and tried to punch her; Crystar grabbed her fist and threw her at a cliff, then punched her through the cliff and flew after her.

Inside Crystar's brain were Crystal and Amber. Amber was at a computer while Crystal was looking at something to the right. Amber then said, "Hey, are you gonna help? I can't do all the work."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Crystal replied. Crystal looked at one part of the brain which had part of Amber's flashback; she looked around for a few seconds then watched it.

---

The next day in Amber's flashback, it was lunch and she was walking around the playground when Eddy ran up to her. "Hi again."

"Hey."

"You never did tell me your name yesterday."

"Oh yeah, Amber Salsar, nice to meet you."

They soon approached a boy who said, "Hey, I think you're cute, wou-"

"Not interested." Amber quickly said as she walked past.

"Heh, you just get straight to the point, huh?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, sure do."

"I like that, how you just say whatever's on your mind."

"Yup, like did you know this is a flashback?"

"…Interesting."

The pink haired boy then threw another apple at Amber's head which hit her and then laughed. Amber turned around and walked up to him. "Look, if you wanna start something, then I'm ready to go, anytime. Get up; I'll kick your ass, right now."

"Alright, let's go, redhead."

A minute later they were standing ten feet away from each other with dozens of people gathering round. Eddy stood next to Amber and said, "Are you sure you wanna do this? There are better ways…"

"Relax Eddy, I got this. Besides, I'm sure he would never hit a girl…"

A minute later…

Eddy was helping Amber into the building as she had a black eye and her hair was messed up. "I can't believe he hit a girl!"

"I tried to warn you…"

"He's a surprising good fighter for a guy with pink hair…"

"Will you stop this nonsense now?"

"No." Amber quickly stood up and began to walk on her own. "Not until I kick his ass, he just got lucky because I wasn't expecting him to take it seriously. But I'll get better, then he'll see!" Amber then quickly collapsed. "A little help?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…" Eddy said before walking over to her.

---

Outside, Toxic was firing energy blasts at Crystar who jumped about, dodging them. Toxic then threw a giant ball of energy and caused a big explosion, surrounding the area in dirt. When it cleared Crystar was nowhere to be found. Crystar then shouted, "Hey Toxic!" far behind her on a cliff. As Toxic turned around, Crystar bent over and slapped her ass before saying, "Your target is over here."

Toxic then flew over and started firing more blasts as Crystar jumped about again. Meanwhile, inside Toxic, Mads, Rush, Mark and Slasha were walking down a dark path when a giant black and green worm with a large mouth approached. Mark hid behind Slasha and said, "Do not want."

"Geez, you don't see me getting scared…" Slasha replied.

"I'm not used to this."

As the worm got near them Rush took out the toe missile and fired it at the worm which made it move back a few feet. It then roared as Mads threw a bomb at it. It then prepared to eat them and lowered its head and reach the others. Mads and Rush prepared to fire again. The worm then suddenly said, "Why you so mean?"

Mads and Rush were stunned and all four of them raised an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to have some fun…" The worm said.

"Oh, sorry then." Rush replied. "Have you by any chance seen anyone…human?"

"Yeah, just keep going and you'll reach two paths. The left path should take you there."

"Thank you very much, bye." Rush said before walking on.

The others followed while looking strangely at the worm. Outside, Crystal hit Toxic with an energy blast then spun round with her arms out; hitting Toxic in the stomach several times then moved up and kicked her in the face several times before knocking her back with a punch. "Come on, Toxic, get serious."

"I only need to wait until your little trick wears off."

"Then you'll be waiting for quite a while." Crystar slowly took out a multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it. "I decided I'd save this for now, they just seem to be floating around these days…"

Inside Toxic, the others made it to the area with two paths, going diagonally left and right with green liquid down below. They went right and continued walking. In one large room a black puddle formed far in front of them and a black and green Tentallix rose from the puddle.

"Tentallix?" Slasha asked. "Why is he here?"

"I have no idea." Rush replied. "But we got no choice but to take him down."

Tentallix quickly fired two of its tentacles at them, which they avoided by jumping out the way. Rush then threw three bombs at Tentallix who jumped about avoiding them. Mads was on Tentallix's left and fired a beam which hit it and knocked Tentallix into a wall. Tentallix quickly got up, opened its eye wide and fired a big green beam which Mads and Rush avoided. The beam created a big hole in the wall which closed up moments later.

"…Is that acid?" Mads asked in shock.

"I'm hoping it's not…" Rush replied.

"Hello?" Slasha said as she waved from further away. "I could help out if I had a weapon…" Rush then threw Slasha a small laser gun. She looked at it and then said, "Lame."

Tentallix fired another beam which Rush jumped over while Mads jumped out the way. Rush whacked Tentallix with his tail then repeatedly punched him then knocked him to the ground with a flying kick.

"Nice moves, Rush." Mark said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Rush replied. Tentallix then quickly got up a hit Rush with one of its tentacles. Mads then shot a cable through Tentallix. "**Get over here!**" He said before pulling Tentallix towards him. Tentallix quickly grabbed the cable with one tentacle and ripped it then hit Mads with a second tentacle, knocking him near an edge. Tentallix then attempted to jump on Mads and as Tentallix jumped in the air, it was hit by a missile and went flying off the edge into the green liquid below.

Slasha who was holding the toe missile then helped Mads up. "No need to thank me, let's just keep going."

Rush ran on ahead with Slasha close behind and Mads and Mark followed shortly after. Outside, Crystar crushed the multicoloured orb and had an aura around her. She then created a big ball of energy which glowed red and purple. "I haven't actually got a name for this attack, for now I'll call it, "blazing psycho ball." She then lifted it into the air. "You ready?"

Crystar threw it at Toxic, who tried to punch it as the ball separated into two and moved in different directions. They then moved around, hitting Toxic a dozen times before forming back into one ball and hit Toxic, causing a big explosion as Crystar pumped her fist into the air.

When the smoke cleared, Toxic had several scratches and was breathing heavily, moments later the scratches vanished and she stood up straight. Crystar then said, "I didn't wanna end this too fast, so I held a bit back."

Adam and Tiara were still by the pile of rocks looking up and watching. Tiara then said, "This is nuts…" She then looked at Adam who was eating a slice of pizza and asked, "Where did you get that?" Adam then shrugged.

In the sky, Toxic smiled at Crystar. "I think you've been toying with me for a while now."

"I also think you're not showing me your full power." Crystar replied. "I just think this next measure might be needed. Watch closely." Crystar took out the black moonlight device and turned it on. Crystar then quickly transformed into her demon form, consisting of crimson wings, tail and glowing eyes. She formed a big aura and slowly raised her head. "The name is Demon Crystar."

"So you can do it too…"

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our fourth guest!"

Amber walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Amber Salsar, I'm female, and I'm 17 right now. My height was 5'6" when this started and became 5'8" a while back, and I weigh 126.2 lbs."

"Cup si-"

"C…a certain someone told me you'd ask."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Well at one point I did say, "Can you feel the heat?" but I haven't said it in ages…"

"Your hobbies?"

"Games, music, TV, going cinema…other stuff…"

"Favorite song?"

"The Allegro version of Deep Core from Sonic Rush Adventure."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"…Being funny is an act of being totally random."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"My hairstyle is technically a ponytail one, just with the ribbon a bit further down my hair…"


	65. S&S 65: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our fourth guest!"

Mads walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Mads Andersen, I'm male, and I'm 17 right now. My height is 5'8" and I weigh 132 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I'd be Mads not to have one…see what I did there?"

"Yeah, I saw. Your hobbies?"

"Anime, manga, video games, more anime, TV, internet, did I also mention anime?"

"Favorite song?"

"A lot, but one of my favorites is Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Well…I seem to have a weakness for insane female villains…"

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"As long as you try your hardest it's always possible to succeed…unless you just plain suck."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Being an otaku is more than just collecting anime and manga, it's the fact of getting all the collections of certain things which you can get, mainly for bragging rights…to be honest, I just made that up."

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 65 – Brought Down to Normal

Crystar and Toxic were still in the air as Toxic slowly rubbed her chin. "So…Demon Crystar, huh? Impressive, but let's not forget that I still have the two kids, the lightning girl and the fox."

"I'm assuming you haven't absorbed Sonny and Shade, because I don't see any spikes, why is that?"

"I thought I had all the power I needed, plus electricity is cool. You'll soon see how foolish your attempts are."

"Now you see, that doesn't make a difference, regardless of how much power you're holding back. As a unison we're much more powerful than we are separately and in this demon form we could literally wipe the floor with you. But if you still think you stand a chance…" Crystar attempted to call Toxic over with a hand signal. "Come prove it."

Toxic growled at her as she said, "I've had enough of loud mouth nonsense, if you won't shut your trap then I'll do it for you!" Toxic quickly charged at Crystar as she stood there. As Toxic tried to punch her, she moved slightly to the right, with Toxic missing her completely as she flew by. Toxic turned around and flew back trying to punch Crystar as she moved slightly to the right, with Toxic missing her again.

Toxic flew back and tried to kick her in the face as Crystar bent backwards. Toxic then tried to punch her from behind as Crystar bent forward for a second while still having her back turned. Toxic turned her head and growled at her again while Crystar slowly turned her head and grinned. Toxic then moved back and threw a ball of energy at Crystar. Crystar put up a shield as it approached her which sent it back towards Toxic.

As Toxic avoided the blast, Crystar quickly flew over and roundhouse kicked her into a pile of rocks. Inside Toxic, Mads, Rush, Mark and Slasha arrived in a large area. Rush then looked around. "I think this is it."

"Then where are they?" Mads asked.

Rush looked on and saw several black circular pods in mid-air, connected to the ground. "Over there!"

The four of them ran over to see Ruby, Max, Kat and Jessica in pods, lined up with each other. Mark then said, "Great, now let's hurry up and get out of here."

"Yeah." Rush replied. "I just hope the other two are fine…"

Outside, Crystar and Toxic were on the ground and Toxic was throwing several punches while Crystar avoided them as she moved back. Crystar eventually held out one hand which made Toxic stop for a second. Crystar then said, "Palm to forehead!" before hitting Toxic's forehead hard with her palm, sending her flying into a pile of rocks.

Crystar then smiled. "Isn't it awesome how you can turn a catchphrase into a standard move?"

As Toxic jumped out from the rubble Crystar created a fiery ball of energy which had sparks around it in both hands, put them together then put her hands to the side, she then fired the beam at Toxic, causing a big explosion which spread from one side of the island to the next.

Inside Toxic, the place started shaking then stopped moments later. Mark walked up to the pod Jessica was in and then said, "Let's get started then." He then attempted to pull on the black cables connecting it to the ground and ceiling, eventually ripping them.

Outside, Crystar and Toxic were standing 15 feet away from each other when Toxic's cape and the lightning symbol on her head suddenly disappeared and she gained the green jacket again. She then said, "Hey, what happened?" while Crystar stood watching. Mads and Rush then quickly pulled on the black cables holding up Ruby and Max's pod's and ripped them off. Toxic then lost the jacket as she gasped. "What's going on?" She then thought for a few seconds then looked at Crystar and said, "Excuse me for a few minutes."

Toxic then shut her eyes and stood perfectly still. Inside Toxic, Rush and Mark moved towards Kat's pod while Mads walked on ahead and noticed another pod further down. He then yelled, "Hey guys, look at this!" Rush and Mark walked up to him and saw Light the chao in one of the pods. "So this is the original, right?"

"Yeah, that's him." Rush replied.

"We should get back to getting these guys down." Mark said.

Slasha stood ten feet behind them and aimed the toe missile at them. "Not so fast."

Mads, Rush and Mark turned around moments later. "…Are you serious?"

"Very serious." Slasha replied.

"You could have done this ten minutes ago yet you wait until now?" Rush asked.

"Yes, because why just kill you three when I could kill all of you together, then get out of here in your ship."

"She makes a good point." Mark said, looking at Rush.

Slasha then shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick and painless." A black puddle formed a bit behind Slasha and Toxic slowly rised from it as she said, "I seem to have some unexpected guests…" Slasha then turned around and backed up a bit as Toxic said, "Who gave you four the right to enter my body!"

Mads looked around for a few seconds before saying, "That's what she said."

"Who said?" Mark asked.

"Never mind."

Toxic then looked at Slasha. "Hello again, Slasha, I see you've betrayed me, it disappoints me so..."

"Hey, you left me, so you're now dead to me."

"Right back at you." Toxic said before extended one hand and hitting Slasha, knocking her into the wall of one side, Toxic then looked at Mads, Rush and Mark. "Now to take care of you three."

Mads and Rush got into a fighting stance while Mark moved back. "Mads, attack pattern 2!" Rush yelled.

"...We don't have any routine." Mads replied.

"...Let's pretend we do."

Mads and Rush ran towards Toxic as she had her hands at her side. As they were five feet away Mads went right and Rush went left, Toxic then quickly extended her arms and spun around, hitting Mads and Rush and knocking them to the ground. Toxic then laughed. "That's just not gonna cut it, care to try again?"

On the outside, Crystar suddenly glowed and separated into Crystal and Amber again. Amber then looked at Crystal. "No, I still don't want to talk about it."

Crystal shook her head. "There's no need, while we were joined I had a little look around in your brain."

"I see…"

"So…are you really a-"

"Yeah…"

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"…"

"Surprised?"

"A little…this conversation could mean many things…"

"You're right…" Amber then looked at Toxic who was still standing still. "I just wonder what's going on in there…"

Inside Toxic, she stood in one spot as Mads and Rush ran towards her again. As they were five feet away Mads went right and Rush went left, Toxic then ducked and extended her arms as she spun around. Mads and Rush quickly jumped over her arms then ran towards her as she stood up.

Rush then punched her as he said, "Breakfast!" sending her flying back. Mads then kicked her from behind as he said, "Brunch!" knocking her forward a few feet. Rush then said, "Lunch!" as he ran forward and kneed her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Mads then jumped up and said, "Dinner!" before landing on her face then jumping back a few feet. Rush landed next to him and took out a laser cannon then they both aimed it at Toxic as she got up.

"Midnight snack!" They yelled before firing at her, creating a big beam and vaporizing her. As the smoke cleared Mark asked, "Is it over?"

Toxic's laughter was then heard moments later which echoed around the area, "Silly noobs, you can't beat me here. Maybe you've forgotten but this is all me! No matter how many times you kill me, I'll just keep coming back!"

"Oh, right…" Rush said, scratching his head. "This doesn't look good…" Toxic then quickly rised from behind them and then hit Mads and Rush with her arms then threw Mads at a wall. Toxic then laughed. "I think I'll take my time finishing you guys."

"You don't have much time to spare." A familiar voice said from behind. Toxic turned around to see Slasha grabbing the cables connecting Kat's pod to the ceiling. "How would you feel if I pulled this out…"

"No! Let go of that!"

"So you're giving me orders now? I created this side of you, remember?"

"If you tear that down, I'll lose my power."

"That sounds good, let's give it a shot." Slasha quickly pulled on the pod, ripping it out. Toxic then quickly dropped to the ground and produced a loud scream which caused everyone to cover their ears. She then slowly melted and disappeared into the floor. The place then started rumbling and Rush quickly got up. "Guys, we gotta get out of here, quick! Grab the pods and lets go!"

"Right!" Mads replied before picking up Ruby and Max's pods then flew out the area with his jetpack. Rush grabbed Kat and Jessica's pods, Slasha then grabbed onto Rush's leg as he flew out on his jetpack while Mark sat on top of Rush.

On the outside, Crystal and Amber watched Toxic as she stood on a cliff, constantly screaming as she had green energy waves coming out of her.

"I think they did it." Crystal said. "Toxic is transforming again…"

Amber looked back at Toxic to see how hopping around while screaming. "Toxic can sure bust some moves, that's for sure…" Toxic then started spinning on her head while screaming.

Crystal then put her palm to her forehead. "Now this is just ridiculous." Inside Toxic, the others made it to the ship and jumped in. They then took off as green liquid started to fill the area and they ended up outside moments later. After landing Rush returned the ship to regular size. Crystal and Amber then floated down to the four of them.

"What's she doing here?" Amber said as she looked at Slasha.

"Hey, I helped out as well."

"You were gonna kill us." Mark replied.

"Quiet you."

Amber then covered her hand in fire. "I suggest you leave before I finish what I started last time."

Slasha slowly backed away. "Well I'll be seeing you guys, and you too Mads." She said before running off.

"Doesn't see need like a jetpack or something?" Crystal asked.

Rush shrugged then looked up at Toxic who had finished screaming. "Hey, I think she's done…"

All of them looked up at Toxic who was breathing heavily before standing up straight. Toxic looked exactly the same as after absorbing Kat but was four feet tall. (OMG, it's over ten chapters!)

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our fifth guest!"

Rush walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Rush the Raccoon, I'm male, and I'm 13 right now. My height was 3'8" when this started and has recently become 4'0" and I weigh 70 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Sadly I don't."

"Your hobbies?"

"Creating new gadgets…doing stuff…I need to get out more…"

"Favorite song?"

"Believe in Myself from Sonic Adventure 1 & 2…because it like, makes me believe and stuff."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"No, but I've heard a few like me…but only in the cute way, apparently…but it's all good."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Always believe in yourself…yeah, I know it was lame."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I wish I was involved more…"


	66. S&S 66: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our seventh guest!"

Ruby walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Ruby Clear, I'm female, and I'm 11 right now. My height is 4'1" and I weigh 91.3 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"I normally like drinking from big cups."

"…Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Your hobbies?"

"Eating eggo, p-"

"Eating eggo doesn't count as a hobby."

"Well it should…"

"Favorite song?"

"Jeh Jeh Rocket because the beat is awesome."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I have a lot of friends."

"…Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Having the mad skills can bring you closer to achieving the impossible."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Don't touch my eggo and we'll be friends for life."

* * *

Songs used:

Wrapped in Black (Part 2) – Sonic Rush (For that epic feel, of course)

Toxic Saga: Chapter 66 – Brawling with the Beast

Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush and Mark stood in the same spot with the pods, looking up at Toxic who stood on a cliff. Crystal then scratched her head. "Wait, this doesn't make sense. You did get everyone out, right?"

"Well almost everyone." Rush replied. "We kinda forgot the chao, maybe that would have made a difference. I think Toxic and Kat have been connected for so long that Toxic has some of her DNA stored in it's memory which explains why there isn't much of a change, even though her pod is no longer there."

"Makes sense…"

Adam and Tiara flew over to them seconds later, Amber then looked at Adam. "So what's your name then?"

"Hi, I'm Adam, Crystal's cousin." He said as he shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Eve."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Aww…"

Tiara then looked up at Toxic. "What is that thing exactly?"

"A mutated chao." Mark replied.

"It's a shame we couldn't get that chao out." Mads said.

Rush thought for a few seconds and then said, "There actually may be a way…without going back in, that is." He then ran off as he said, "I'll be back soon."

As he reached the edge of the island, Slasha walked up to him and asked, "Could I by any chance get a ride, seeing as how I have no transport?...Please?"

"Fine, hop on."

Slasha jumped on Rush's back as he said, "Thanks Rush, I owe you one."

"Yeah, sure." He said before talking off out of the area.

The others then turned their attention towards Toxic again who was frowning, Toxic then slowly grinned and started producing screams so loud they shook the ground, the water in the seas and caused glass to shatter in several cities. During the constant screaming Sonny and Shade woke up and slowly stood then looked around. They then ran off out of the area. Toxic stopped screaming after 30 seconds then smiled. Afterwards she looked in the direction of the others and floated down to the ground.

Toxic then laughed and pointed at them. "Who shall be the first to meet their demise?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess it's just down to hand-to-hand fighting now, huh?"

"How are we gonna settle this?" Mads asked.

"The way any fighters settle who goes first." Amber replied. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

In another area, Raizor and the Lounge members had finished packing dozens of things into a van which then drove away. The other lounge members then jumped in their 4x4 while Raizor was talking with Jawo'. "We're still cool, right?"

"Of course, I've never purposely done something to you and you haven't done the same…right?"

"Yeah…not my idea for such plans anyway, here's your pay." Raizor said as he handed him 100 bucks.

"Thanks." Jawo' replied before jumping on the back of the 4x4. "See ya round, Raizor." He said before they drove off. Raizor then jumped in his floating chair and took off as well.

Back on Legna Island, Mads, Adam, Mark and Tiara were standing on a small cliff 20 feet behind Crystal and Amber who were still busy playing "rock, paper, scissors." while Toxic sat on a rock with her head down, waiting. Crystal eventually beat Amber by picking paper as she picked rock and pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah! I win!"

Amber sighed. "Aww, I wanted to go first…"

"Then you should have picked scissors."

Amber then walked off towards the others as she said, "There's a good chance I'll still get my turn anyway."

A news helicopter then suddenly flew over the area; the others then looked up at it while Adam asked, "What's that doing here?" Mads then shrugged.

SA2 was in the helicopter, holding a video camera and looking down at Crystal and Toxic. "I'm reporting live at Legna Island where the action is about to take place, first up is that psychic girl, I forget her name…"

"It's Psychic Angel!" Crystal shouted.

"Yeah, Psychic Angel, that's it. An anonymous tip told us to check out this area, and it's a good thing we did."

Crystal stopped looking up at the helicopter and looked at Toxic. "Alright Toxic, let's get started!"

Toxic still sat in one place, Crystal then asked. "Hello? We can start now?" Crystal then tilted her head to see Toxic was sleeping. "Hey! Now that's just plain rude! Fine, I'll make the first move." Crystal flew forward and kicked Toxic, sending her flying on her back. Toxic then woke up as she still flew back, flipped and landed on both feet. As Crystal came towards her Toxic fired a small ball of energy which Crystal flew over.

Crystal then kneed her in the stomach, gave her an uppercut and knocked her back with a kick. Crystal then lifted several rocks using her psychokinesis and buried Toxic with them. Mark then asked, "Is it over already?"

"Of course not." Amber replied. "It's just getting started, as in, a warm up."

Toxic quickly burst out from the rocks and punched Crystal, sending her flying back. Toxic then flew after her and prepared to fire a beam as Crystal did the same, resulting in a big explosion. Crystal jumped out from the smoke as Toxic followed her and attempted to attack her while Crystal moved back, blocking the attacks. Crystal then jumped over one of her punches and hit Toxic with a large rock using her psychokinesis.

As Toxic flew back slightly she chucked a green energy blast at Crystal which she whacked away with her arm then fired a blast back. Toxic avoided it by moving to the side then threw another blast which Crystal avoided by ducking then fired another blast. This kept up for a while, creating potholes all over the area. Crystal eventually kicked away one blast then charged at Toxic who backed up a few feet then fired a beam of energy at Crystal.

Crystal dodged it at the last second; Toxic then continued firing more energy beams which Crystal dodged by moving about the area. Crystal put her hands on the ground and fired a blast which made her fly diagonally forward and towards Toxic. She then quickly kneed Toxic and as she fell she grabbed Crystal's foot and slammed her into the ground. Toxic then got up and swung Crystal round three times before throwing her into a mountain.

A purple beam came out of the mountain moments later then Crystal jumped out from it and landed 20 feet away from Toxic. Toxic then lifted her arms into the air and created a giant ball of lightning then threw it towards Crystal. As it reached her she tried to push it back but eventually hit the mountain which caused the ball to explode, which caused thunderstorms and the waves of water around the island to move at a rapid rate.

Crystal then flew out again from the mountain and then landed on top of it. SA2 then said into his mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned because it's about to become serious business. Even though she's not wearing a helmet, it seems really hard to tell who this girl is, even when it should be quite obvious."

The others on the cliff continued watching. "So that was just a warm up?" Tiara asked.

"Yup." Amber replied. "I think now would be the time to shine some moonlight using your staff."

"Right."

Crystal stood on the mountain watching Toxic as she laughed. "There's something strange about this form, I just can't put my finger on it..." Crystal then saw a ray of light up in the sky and looked up. She then transformed into her demon form, gaining a big purple aura as she finished. "Man, I haven't done this since...chapter 39." Toxic jumped up onto a cliff moments later facing Crystal.

Adam then yelled, "Show me what you can do, Crystal!"

Crystal turned around and gave him a thumbs up, she then turned back around and frowned. "Ok, you freak, let's see what you got."

Toxic lowered her head and laughed quietly, then raised her head and laughed loudly as Crystal raised an eyebrow; Toxic then looked at her and grinned. Toxic then produced razor sharp claws and flew towards Crystal while Crystal jumped off the mountain and towards her.

Kevin was walking down a street when several people were watching TV screens outside one shop which showed the events on Legna Island. Kevin then took out his mobile and phoned Kyle. "Hey, do you know what's going on now?"

"I do now, I might check it out, wanna come?"

"Do I need to ask? Meet me at that place, the blue bomber place."

"K, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kyle said before hanging up.

Back at Legna Island, the sky was slightly dark with lightning in the air as Wrapped in Black (Part 2) played in the background and Crystal and Toxic clashed several times in the air. They both spun down and hit two different rocks at 00:11 and dashed towards each other. They reached each other seconds later and there was a bright flash before they began attacking each other. They then separated and landed on the ground.

Crystal then threw a tree at Toxic using her psychokinesis which Toxic dodged by an inch as she ran towards Crystal then started attacking with her claws. Crystal caught one of her hands, Toxic then kicked Crystal in the stomach, forcing her to let go of her hand then Toxic flew up and started throwing waves of fire at her, which Crystal dodged by moving about.

Crystal then picked up a very large stone and threw it at Toxic who jumped over it and kicked Crystal. Crystal flew back and touched the ground with both hands then jumped towards her and caught her hand again as she tried to punch Crystal. Crystal then kicked her across the face twice from left to right, then in the stomach then up to her face before letting go of her hand and roundhouse kicking her into a pile of rocks.

Toxic jumped out from the pile of rocks and extended her arms, trying to attack with both hands while Crystal avoided them as she moved back, Toxic then flew down and pounded the ground, Crystal then flew up slightly and fired a big beam which Toxic dodged by running right. Crystal then saw a multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it float past, shrugged then quickly blasted it, gaining a rainbow aura. Crystal then pounded the ground, knocking Toxic up and freezing her in the air. Crystal then waved her hand and dozens of giant glowing balls of psychokinetic energy hit her, causing a big explosion.

Back in an unknown forest, Zulu exited Nintendude's base and hopped on his motorbike then drove off down a trail. In Cerenia, Steel was watching the fight using Tiara's crystal ball. Back on Legna Island, Crystal slid along the ground towards Toxic who jumped out the way at the last second, then kicked her into the air, flew up quickly and hammered Crystal towards the ground diagonally. Toxic dropped down and flew in Crystal's direction then kicked her to the ground before flying 20 feet away into the air and laughing.

Toxic lifted one hand into the air and created a large ball of green energy then threw it at her. Crystal fired a big beam of energy at it, pushing it back towards Toxic. Toxic then charged up a beam and fired it towards the ball pushing it back towards Crystal as Crystal pushed it towards her. The energy ball eventually exploded, surrounding the area in smoke. Toxic then flew out of the smoke and tried to stab Crystal as she moved a few feet back and breathed deeply.

Crystal then flew away towards the others standing on the cliff and looked at Toxic who sat on another rock.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"I figured out what's weird about this form of Toxic's, she never gets tired."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't noticed one sign of her weakening at all, and I seem to be getting quite tired."

"I can take over if you want." Amber said.

"Alright, just try not to push yourself too hard."

"Push myself harder, got it." She replied before flying off.

"Why do I bother…"

Mads then sat down. "I'd likely get owned even if I had a turn…"

Shade was standing outside a shop in the middle of a city when Sonny came out the shop with two hotdogs. Shade then said, "Seems they're all over at Legna Island."

"I remember that place, good times." He then offered Shade a hotdog. "Want one?"

"No thanks, let's just get going." Shade then ran off. Sonny quickly ate the second hotdog and ran after him.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our eighth guest!"

Max walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Max Salsar, I'm male, and I'm 11 right now, 12 in a few weeks. My height is 4'3" and I weigh 99 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"If I did, it'd probably be something lame using my name as a pun."

"Your hobbies?"

"Video games, sports, internet, etc."

"Favorite song?"

"The Minor Boss theme from Sonic 3."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Crystal, and maybe a few others…"

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"You gotta do things to the Max!"

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nope, totally out of ideas right now."


	67. S&S 67: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our ninth guest!"

Kat walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Kat the Fox, I'm female, and I really have no idea how old I am. My height is 6'3" and I weigh 142 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"C, as if it matters."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"No, and I never thought of having one until now…"

"Your hobbies?"

"The usual choices, I'll leave it at that."

"Favorite song?"

"Angel Island zone, act 1 from Sonic 3."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I haven't got any in mind."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Taking charge of an underground high tech base, being aligned with places like Area 51 is quite difficult on your own, especially when your owner is on holiday most of the time…"

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I'd like to be involved in one saga where I don't get kidnapped or absorbed…"

* * *

Songs used:

Deep Core (Allegro) – Sonic Rush Adventure

Toxic Saga: Chapter 67 – The Light in the Darkness, Part 1

Back in Dr. Kurosama's lab, he was watching a television while typing something in on a computer when Rush bust down the door and ran in and yelled, "Fried chicken!"

Dr. Kurosama quickly turned around. "Rush, what's the trouble?"

"You know what's going down at Legna Island, right?"

"Yes, it's on the news."

"Good, you see, I need some kind of device to separate the good chao from the mutated bad one. Mainly because I'm too lazy to make it myself."

"I actually recently made something for this particular occasion, after getting beaten by the creature earlier today."

"Great, but I gotta hurry back, so let's move it along."

At Legna Island, Amber landed ten feet away from Toxic who then stood up. "Hey Toxic, remember me?"

"Aww, yes, you're the one I beat up here just earlier today."

"Well this time I'm serial…very serial." Amber looked up at the moon hologram in the sky and transformed into her demon form then randomly took out a stereo and put on the allegro version of Deep Core from Sonic Rush Adventure. They both then got into a fighting stance as the wind blew for the first eighteen seconds. They then ran at each other and Toxic started attacking with her claws while Amber avoided her attacks then jumped over her and kicked Toxic from behind.

Toxic quickly flipped up and fired a large gust of wind, blowing several trees towards Amber who jumped from tree to tree getting closer. As Amber reached Toxic she there several punches while Toxic continued to jumped backwards on several rocks then flew high into the air, Amber then flew up after her. At 00:37, Amber reached her and used chaos control to disappear, she then fly kicked Toxic from behind and knocked them both into the ground, then travelled along underground for a while, moving randomly around the island.

They then burst out from underneath at 00:55 with dozens of rocks flying out then moved about attacking each other in the air. Toxic created a hole in her stomach which Amber flew through; Toxic then punched her and kicked her afterwards, making her fly into one rock. As Toxic came towards her, Amber descended, grabbed her foot and threw her at some rocks still up in the air, then punched her down to the ground.

Amber then slowly descended to the ground as Toxic slowly got up and the song ended. Somewhere in the sky, Raizor was flying back to his base when he got a call which he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Raizor, it's me, Slasha, come pick me up."

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Noooooooo!"

"You suck."

"That's great news…so where are you?"

"In Marble city…have you noticed how all the cities named in this saga have been after levels from the first Sonic the Hedgehog game?"

"No, and I don't care either. I'll be there in a bit."

"Yays!"

"Yays?"

"It's like yay, only better."

"I see, it's starting to make sense…"

"By the way, could you pick up a cheeseburger on the way?"

"No!"

Back on Legna Island, Toxic stood in one spot while Amber flew towards her from far away. As Amber was 20 feet away, Toxic put her hands out and fired several tentacles at her.

Mads then said, "Yay, tentacles!"

Amber quickly spun around several times, creating a fiery tornado and turning the tentacles to ashes as she moved forward. When Amber reached Toxic she then kicked her in the face and knocked Toxic into a cliff.

Mads then said, "Aww, tentacles..."

Toxic jumped out from the cliff and landed five feet away from Amber then said, "You aren't as weak as I thought after all..."

"That's right, and while we're on the subject, I might as well continue that flashback."

"I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Quiet you."

---

A few weeks later in Amber's flashback, Amber and Eddy were walking down a hallway and looked at the screen. "So for the last few weeks I've been trying to avoid that pink haired guy, who seems to have an obsession about throwing apples at me...I wonder where he gets all those apples...but it's all good. When the time comes, I'll kick his ass, and how!"

"Who are you talking to?" Eddy asked.

"Nobody...I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Amber said before walking into the boy's bathroom. Eddy then heard someone shout, "WTF, knock first!"

Amber came out a minute later and said, "Alright, let's continue walking."

Eddy opened his mouth to say something, then slowly closed it and shrugged, and then they started walking on. A bit later, it was lunch time and most people were in the cafeteria. Amber was sitting at the tomboys table and looked at the screen. "As I said last time, there are loads of tables around here, the nerd table, the ninja table, the emo table, this table, the girly girl table, the one dimensional stereotype table which a friend I might make in the future would fit in at..."

The pink haired boy then threw an apple at Amber's head again. Amber then got up and walked over to him. "I try pretty hard not to be bothered by you, but you just make it too hard. Get up, I'll kick you ass, right now."

"Sit down, redhead; didn't you learn anything from the last time?"

"You just got lucky because I wasn't serious."

The boy then got up. "I'm as serious as my pink hair."

"Seriously, pink hair doesn't work on guys." Amber then pointed across the room at a girl wearing a black skirt, black stockings, a white vest and cape tried around her neck. She had a wand and pink hair and was sitting with a purple dragon. (Yes, this is a reference) "You see her? She can pull off the pink hair look, you can't."

"I don't care what you think, what do you say to that?"

"I say this." Amber quickly picked up a cherry pie and threw it in his face, the place was then silent.

Eddy looked around for a few seconds before shouting, "Food fight!" he then hid under a table as people started throwing food around the room, Amber then did the same seconds later.

---

A smile then spread on Amber's face. "Man, that food fight was awesome."

Toxic yawned. "Yes, I'm sure it was, now can we get back to our fight?"

"Of course." Amber and Toxic then get into a fighting stance again.

Meanwhile, Kevin was standing outside the blue bomber when Kyle showed up. "Yo."

"About time." Kevin replied. "Do you know where this Island is?"

"Yeah, I've been there, and we can get there in moments."

"How?"

Kyle took out the prism of teleportation. "This. I'll explain it later." Kyle stood next to Kevin and they both disappeared.

Back at Legna Island, Amber and Toxic were throwing several punches at each other. Amber then kneed her in the stomach and Toxic quickly countered by kicking her in the face, Amber then elbowed her in the back of her head, Toxic then punched her in the chest, knocking her back a few feet.

Amber then threw a large ball of fire which Toxic dodged by back flipping then landed on a cliff and put her hands to the side. Toxic then charged up a ball of purple energy as Amber raised an eyebrow. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

Toxic then fired a large beam at Amber who blocked as it got close; it then hit the ground, creating a shockwave which knocked back things around the area. The others on the cliff held onto things around as the wind blew strongly. When the wind stopped blowing there was dust surrounding the area where the blast landed. Toxic then heard Amber from inside the smoke say, "Let me show you how it's done!" Amber then fired a large fiery beam which blasted off half of Toxic's body as she moved out the way at the last second.

Toxic recovered several moments later while Amber flew up into the sky. Over at the cliff the others were standing, Kyle and Kevin suddenly appeared and everyone looked over at them and waved.

"Hey everyone." Kyle said. "What's going on now?"

"Amber's fighting with Toxic." Crystal replied.

Kyle walked to the edge of the cliff and looked up at Amber and Toxic who flew through the sky making bright flashes where they clashed in the sky. "Awesome."

Kevin walked over to Crystal and rubbed his chin. Crystal then noticed seconds later. "...I didn't expect for you to show up here."

"I know too many super powered individuals."

"I've noticed."

"So this is your demon form, huh? Pretty cool."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Kinda cool, kinda creepy, overall...good stuff."

"I see..." Crystal then turned around. "Has anyone got one of those orb thingies?"

"You mean this?" Mark asked before taking out a multicoloured orb with the Sega logo on it.

"Yeah, that. Pass it here." Mark gave Crystal the orb, which she then threw towards the area Amber and Toxic were fighting. Toxic quickly flew down towards the orb and was hit by a fire blast before reaching it. Amber then kicked it, breaking it and gained a rainbow aura. Amber then created a large dragon made of fire around herself, which then fired a gigantic fireball which split into 3 large fireballs and moved randomly up and down, causing explosions throughout the island.

SA2 as still up in the helicopter. "Oh snap! Is this it? Has this redheaded girl beaten the creature who was wrapped in black?"

Toxic then suddenly jumped out from underground and landed five feet away from Amber then took a few deep breathes.

SA2 then looked into the camera. "Apparently not."

Toxic the stood up straight. "I got lucky there, that would have probably finished me off."

"I guess I'll have to try it again." Amber replied.

Over at the cliff the others were at, Rush arrived and ran up to Mads, then took out a tiny chip which had a picture of the sun on it but was white and gave it to Mads. "Here, put this in."

"What's that?"

"A chip for the light beam, which would prove useful here, just use it."

"Ok." Mads took the chip and put it in a slot in the suit. Mads then aimed at Toxic and charged up the arm cannon. Mads then fired a large beam which Toxic saw at the last second and was hit by it, knocking her back ten feet and to the ground. When Toxic was standing laid Light the chao, knocked out that got everyone's attention.

"Wait, how did that happen?" Tiara asked.

"Well you see, Toxic is like the pure dark form of Light, well, until that thing started absorbing people. Considering that's the light beam, it would hurt Toxic but not Light because Light is a hero chao...and isn't evil as well." Rush explained.

"Guess that makes sense..."

Over at the scene, Light slowly got up while Amber stood, watching the chao. "So this chao was inside that thing all this time? This might be interesting..."

Toxic flew out from the pile of rocks and saw Light who then noticed Toxic and fired a blast of fire while Toxic dodged it and threw a chaos spear. Light jumped over it and hit Toxic with a fiery kick; Toxic then punched Light, Light then quickly hit Toxic with an electric punch and knocked her to the ground.

Amber continued to watch them. "So that chao can copy moves too, I guess it isn't a special trait for Toxic..."

In Marble city, Slasha was still waiting for Raizor on one street when Blade approached. Slasha then waved at him. "Hey, Blade, it's been a long while, I can't remember the last time we met."

"The last time we met, you blasted me."

"...No I didn't...remember the other good times though?"

Blade slowly took as his sword while Slasha slowly backed away. "C'mon Blade, we don't need to resort to violence..." Slasha then quickly began to run off and Blade ran after her.

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "No bio for you, end of chapter."


	68. S&S 68: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our tenth guest!"

Raizor walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Raizor Blaid, I'm male, and my age is private and shall always be. My height is 6'2" and I weigh 177 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"The big bad villain doesn't need a lame catch phrase."

"Your hobbies?"

"I guess continuously trying to beat those hedgehogs could be considered a slight hobby, besides that, a little anime, a little games, a little bit being evil, you know."

"Favorite song?"

"You might as well re-phrase that as, "Favorite Sonic song?" but whatever. Unanswered question will remain unanswered."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Liking people is for losers."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Trust nobody, it doesn't hurt as much when they eventually stab you in the back…and they will."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Extra comments are also for losers."

* * *

Toxic Saga: Chapter 68 – The Light in the Darkness, Part 2

Sonny and Shade were walking out of a cave somewhere in a forest and had two emeralds.

"Guess that should be all of them." Sonny said.

"Yeah, hopefully it shouldn't be over before we get there." Shade replied. Shade then took out an emerald.

"I've gotta try using that chaos control technique at some point." Sonny said. Shade then used chaos control moments later and they vanished.

At Legna Island, Light was running along the ground while Toxic had one hand extended and tried to grab Light. Light jumped onto one rock then jumped backwards and fired a chaos spear in the air which Toxic jumped out the way from then curled up into a ball and sped towards Light. Light flew up and Toxic hit the pile of rocks then continued to chase Light.

Amber then threw Light the red emerald she had, Light then looked at the emerald then looked at Amber in confusion. Amber then pointed forward and as Light looked he was hit by Toxic. Toxic then uncurled and dragged Light along the ground for a few moments. As Light tried to get up Toxic prepared to fire a beam at Light but Amber quickly kneed her in the back then kicked her to the ground.

As Toxic got up, Light quickly sped over and punched Toxic several times in the stomach, then kicked her several times in the face then gave her an uppercut.

The others at the cliff were still watching. Kevin then asked, "Hey, isn't that a hero chao? Like the ones from Sonic Adventure 2?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised." Crystal replied.

"For a small hero chao, he sure has some moves." Adam said.

Ruby, Max, Jessica and Kat behind the others then started to wake up. Kat then stood up, yawned and looked around. "What's going on here?"

"A lot of crazy stuff has happened." Rush replied.

Light was flying in the air firing several fireballs while Toxic dodged them by jumping about. Toxic then jumped up and started attacking Light as Toxic reached the chao while Light continued to block. Light eventually tried to punch Toxic and missed, Toxic then punched Light in the stomach then kicked him in the stomach and dragged Light to the ground. Toxic then tried to punch Light again as he moved and kicked Toxic in the face, then tripped her up and kicked Toxic along the ground.

As Toxic travelled along the ground she flipped up, rolled into a ball and travelled underground, firing a green beam up from the ground as she travelled towards Light. Light flew left and Toxic continued to follow him. Toxic eventually flew out from underground and fired a large beam which hit Light and several cliffs. Toxic then flew over to Light as the smoke cleared and landed beside him. "Stupid chao, what made you think you could beat me?"

Toxic was then hit by a beam of light and went flying back and to the ground. She then looked at the cliff the others were at, Mads then pointed at Adam who then punched Mads, knocking him off the cliff. Toxic got up and walked over to Light again. Amber then landed in front of Toxic. "Hey, aren't we forgetting someone here?"

"Yes, and I'll get to you once I'm through with the chao."

"Who said I would let you finish the chao?" Amber said with a smile.

"...I don't like you."

"I hear that a lot."

In Marble City, Blade was still chasing Slasha who then stopped and Blade ran up to her. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I just wanna though...why did you decide to help with my plan if you weren't necessary evil?"

"Because before that all I did was travel to different areas, going through swamps, and jungles. It was good to work with others, even for the means such as trying to take over the world."

"I wasn't trying to take over the world, that's so cliché these days it's laughable. I just like to blow things up...speaking of which I never did blow up that island, mainly because I saw no point after everybody was off the island. Hey, are those bombs still on the island?"

"I doubt it; they've probably been deactivated by now."

"I see...so was that true about you not having many friends?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...I guess I'm sorry about blasting you then after I got that prism thing."

"I never expected you to apologize..."

"Always expect the unexpected."

Raizor then floated down in his floating chair. "Hurry up, let's go, or I'm gonna miss my daytime anime line-up."

"Alright." Slasha then turned to Blade. "I gotta go, I guess it was nice seeing you again, take care." Slasha jumped on the back of the chair and Raizor took off. "Y'know, you need two seats for this thing."

"Y'know, you should get your own hovering chair."

Jenny was in her room, watching the news on TV and eating a cereal bar with Eggman's face on it.

SA2 was still in the helicopter on the television. "Apparently there were two chao's, except one's entirely mutated and the other is one of those hero chao's from Sonic Adventure 2. It may still be a while before this ends, right now there'll be a commercial break, we'll be right back!"

On the television screen was Eggman standing by a table. "Are you worried that your children aren't getting the fibre and protein that they need? Well I assure you that I have the solution." Eggman then took out a cereal box and slammed it on the tale as he said, "Get a load of this!"

Eggman then cleared his throat. "Try Egg O's, as part of your well balanced breakfast! It combines the essential ingredients needed to keep you active and healthy during the day, with corn, wheat, rice, oats and being covered with a small layer of honey." He said before pouring honey into a bowl of cereal bits of his face.

Eggman then took out a spoon and ate a spoonful then said, "No way! I can't believe this! This is delicious! And it's also healthy! For a limited time only, buy one box and get one free! You know what they say, the more the merrier!"

Jenny continued eating the cereal bar. "I gotta try that cereal..."

SA2 then came back on the television. "Welcome back, now we'll get back to the action!"

Amber and Toxic were flying towards each other on the ground, as they reached each other Toxic tried to punch her while Amber jumped and kicked Toxic left, then flew after her and back flipped, hitting Toxic with her feet and knocking her info a mountain. While this was going on, Adam flew over while sitting down on a rock platform and picked up Light who was still lying in the pile of rocks then flew back over to the others and dropped him off.

Mark then ran over to the chao who was knocked out and said, "Hmm...this will only take a few moments." He then placed his hands on the chao and the chao glowed for a second, and then the chao opened its eyes and smiled as it said, "Chao!"

"Sorry, I don't speak chao."

Max then sat down next to Light and started petting him. "Don't ya just wanna hug him?"

"I sure do." Ruby replied. She then sat next to Light and hugged him, Light then hugged back.

Mads looked around for a second before saying, "Now we just need someone to say he's so kawaii...no, I won't do it myself."

Crystal then turned towards the area Amber and Toxic were fighting. "I'm getting bored here; I'm going back out there."

"Good luck." Kevin replied.

Crystal then flew off towards the area and fly kicked Toxic as she tried to shoulder barge Amber. "I'm ready to go again."

Amber shrugged. "Whatever, two against one wouldn't hurt."

In a fiery location full of sharp long rocks, stood several creatures, including Ice X and Fire X with a giant screen in front of them. There was a purple thin demon with small light blue 'V' signs down his shoulders and was lifting up the screen using psychokinesis. On the screen were Crystal and Amber fighting Toxic.

Fire X then said, "Gah! I hate that girl, if I had another chance she'd be dirt beneath my feet. I know I could have beat her..."

"I don't even remember her doing this thing with the wings and glowing eyes and such." Ice X said.

"So I'm guessing you did lose due to your cockiness."

"Yeah, but I never saw this technique, since when could she do this?"

"Apparently since I went to earth, and who are they fighting with? That creature is giving them more trouble than I did."

The purple demon then said, "It's some creature called Toxic if I recall correctly."

"Why are you here anyway?" Ice X asked.

"I was beaten by that pig tailed girl, the same one as you. I was beaten so quickly I didn't even get a saga..."

Wind X who was sitting on a rock behind him then said, "Join the club."

Back at Legna Island, Toxic flew towards Crystal and Amber and tried to slash at both of them; they moved back and fly kicked Toxic, knocking her back several feet.

Meanwhile, Raizor and Slasha made it back to Raizor's base and entered the main room to see David and Yukiko sitting down watching the scene at Legna Island. "So what have you two been doing all this time?" Slasha asked.

"Making money by putting on a show with our abilities." David replied.

Raizor then walked to the screen and asked, "So what's going on here?"

"Those good guys fighting some mutated chao." Yukiko replied. "Sonny and Shade should show up pretty soon."

"Guess I could watch for a while..."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our eleventh guest!"

Slasha walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Slasha Blaid, I'm female, and I recently turned 18...while I missed my birthday being frozen in a block of ice...my height is 5'9" and I weigh 145.7 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"C, and proud of it. Apparently the term, "Evil is sexy." Runs in the family…both sides…both genders…seriously."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I'm just too lazy to come up with one, not that I need one."

"Your hobbies?"

"Anime, manga, being evil, blowing stuff up, causing destruction, torturing people, laughing like a maniac, k-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to move on, I gotta eat soon. Favorite song?"

"Cosmic fall from that Shadow the Hedgehog game."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"…K. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Burrito with extra cheese."

"…Ok. Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I'm not crazy, just misunderstood. There's a fine line, people, but the line **is** pretty fin…"


	69. S&S 69: Toxic Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our twelfth guest!"

David walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is David and my codename is K92, I'm male, and I'm 21. My height is 6'2" and I weigh 179 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"No, kind sir, I do not."

"Your hobbies?"

"Besides shape shifting to confuse people, the basics."

"Favorite song?"

"I don't have a particular favourite."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I love Yukiko and that's all that matters."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Tips lower the chance of workers at restaurants spitting in your food."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nope, and there is no game called SA3."

* * *

This one is pretty long, because I felt like ending this saga at 69 instead of 70, and skipped a bit as well.

Songs used:

What I'm made of – Sonic Heroes  
Ending – Sonic & Knuckles

Toxic Saga: Chapter 69 – Toxic Waste

At Legna Island, Toxic continued to try and attack Crystal and Amber, who dodged her moves then attacked back, sending her flying each time.

"This is getting dull." Amber said.

"You still don't wanna talk about that thing?" Crystal asked.

"I thought you said you know all you needed to?"

"Well we weren't joined very long so I didn't have much time."

"Maybe later if I feel like it."

As Toxic got up and walked towards them again, something sped past and hit her in the face, something then sped by and tripped Toxic up as it flew past. Super Sonny and Super Shade then appeared on top of a cliff, which everyone noticed after a few moments.

"It's about time you two showed up." Amber said.

"I see you haven't changed much." Shade replied.

Sonny then said, "We would have been here a lot earlier but had to go find the last two emeralds to go super. Because you two each had an emerald, Ruby and Max had an emerald, I've got my emerald from earlier, so that just left two emeralds out there, which we went to go get. Luckily, we arrived on time to contribute."

"Get lost, mutant hedgehogs!" Toxic shouted.

"I'm not a mutant!" Sonny yelled.

"Besides, what kind of creature does that make you then?" Shade asked Toxic.

"...Damn, ya got me."

"Well, time to get started!" Sonny said before jumping off the cliff and flew towards Toxic. Sonny punched Toxic then flew after her; Toxic spun and extended her hand, tripping up Sonny. Before hitting the ground, Sonny rolled up into a ball and spin attacked Toxic, making her dizzy for a few seconds. Shade then hit Toxic with a downward kick, she then punched him and he flew back. Shade rolled into a ball and hit a rock pillar then flew towards Toxic again and hit her; Sonny then sped by in the opposite direction and hit her, making Toxic drop to her knees.

"Stupid spin attack, why do I never see that move coming?" Toxic said before struggling to get up.

Crystal then looked and Amber and said, "I think Sonny and Shade have it handled, we should give them space."

"Yeah." Amber replied. They then flew off and landed next to the others on the cliff.

"So could you maybe tell me now?" Crystal asked.

"You really wanna know? Fine, just let me get into character." Amber said before turning around. Amber turned around a second later and frowned at Crystal.

"I'm sick and tired of always being stuck in your shadow, just because you beat that fire demon and I didn't. No matter how much better I get, you always seem to steal the spotlight somehow. But does anyone ever come up to me and say, "Hey Amber, good job, you've made it so far on your own and done many great things without anyone's help", but no! There're all to busy going, "Crystal's so great, she can do anything!"

"People say that?" Crystal asked.

"And it's only because you beat one demon!"

"Actually I've beaten three…"

"Big deal! I'm the best! I rock! Go me!" Amber then took a deep breath and smiled. "It also helps that I'm not exactly right in the head."

"I'm noticed…"

Amber looked around to see everyone looking at her. "Personal business here, people."

Back to the scene, Shade curled up into a ball and sped by, hitting Toxic again then stopped next to Sonny, Sonny then waved to the same three clones of SA2 which appeared on Raizor's space station (chapter 54) who then started playing What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes. After ten seconds Shade took out two chaos crystals and threw one to Sonny, they both then crushed them and glowed bright red. Seconds later Sonny flew off towards Toxic.

Toxic got up and turned around as Sonny flew towards her. As Sonny reached her he began punching her in the face then kicked her back a few feet. Toxic then curled up into a ball and went underground, then came up behind Sonny. Toxic fired a beam which Sonny dodged by back flipping into the air. Toxic then fired several more beams which Sonny avoided before landing behind her at 00:40.

Sonny then kicked her, flew after her and then elbowed her, then flew after her again and kicked her into the air at 00:50. Toxic then extended her hand and tried to grab Sonny who flew up and dodged several energy shots. Sonny then curled into a ball and hit her four times before bouncing off a cliff and hit her four more times, knocking Toxic down to the ground at 01:15.

Shade then appeared in front of her using chaos control at 01:20 and kicked her, sending her flying. Shade then flew after her and punched her several times before kicking her into the air and dragging her down to the ground with a downward kick at 01:31. As Toxic got up then Shade kicked Toxic through a mountain, flew around to the other side then punched Toxic back through the mountain and she hit the ground at 01:40.

Toxic then ran up to Shade and tried to attack him as he kept teleporting using chaos control. At 01:55, Shade then kneed her in the stomach, and then the face then roundhouse kicked her back. Toxic then extended her hand and tried to grab Shade who flew around the area. Shade then spin attacked her four times, flew high in the air then came back and spin attacked her again four times before landing next to Sonny at 02:25.

Crystal and Amber then took out their emeralds and quickly used chaos unison again then sped off past Toxic and began unleashing a series of punches and kicks on Toxic at 02:40. Crystar then kicked Toxic up into the air and began attacking her again. At 03:04, Sonny and Shade each took out one emerald and used chaos unison and became Super Shany. SA2 then threw a Sega orb towards Shany which he punched and broke it, then was covered with a rainbow aura.

Shany then ascended into the air at 03:26 to the same height as Crystar and Toxic then rolled into a ball seconds later and became covered in several energy waves and sped off towards Toxic two seconds later. Crystar quickly descended and Toxic turned around. Shany went straight through Toxic's stomach then a large wave of energy followed which caused Toxic to explode as the song stopped.

Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko were still watching at Raizor's base. Raizor then said, "Although I hate to admit it, that wasn't so bad."

"I agree." David replied.

SA2 was still in the helicopter and said, "It seems this new hedgehog has come and put an end to this madness, this is SA2 reporting from Legna Island."

"This is nuts…" Tiara said after a few seconds.

"You'll get used to it in a while." Kevin replied.

Shany and Crystar then flew up to the cliff and landed next to the others. Kevin then walked up to Crystar, "Good job, uhh…"

"The name is Crystar; we just used a technique which is kinda like fusion, and joined bodies, becoming much stronger, and much cooler. Yes."

"I see, and anyone can use this technique?"

"I suppose so. Anyway, high five!" she said before lifting her hand up.

Kevin quickly backed away. "No high five! Remember what happened last time?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh right, you two are joined together. Well anyway, when Crystal and I beat some game on the hardest difficulty, we high fived each other…and she sent me flying."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't that far anyway."

"I flew through a wall, I was badly injured…"

"It still wasn't that far."

Rush walked up to Shany and asked, "So what would you name that last attack there?"

"Hmm…I guess I could call it the **S**uper **E**xtreme **G**rand **A**nnihilation."

"There's something weird about that name, but I can't seem to know what it is…"

"Are we gonna go eat now?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Mads said.

"I'll be back in a bit, guys." Tiara said before teleporting out of the area.

An hour later at Mads house, pretty much almost everybody involved in this saga was there, with the exclusion of the villains. Crystal and Amber were standing in a corner and Crystal said, "So you were just angry at me for getting more credit than you do?"

"Partly, it's mainly from suppressed emotions I've held in for many years, and I guess I just took that out on the person I hated most at that time."

"…Ok."

"I know you apparently looked in my brain while we were joined together, which I didn't know could be done, but you probably know that Eddy guy left somewhere in the summer holiday."

"Yeah."

"And as some sort of gift, he gave me a blue ribbon."

"Wait, is this the same one you're wearing now? You've been wearing that for years?"

"No, it's not the same one, I still have it, but I'm not wearing it now. It'd get dirty if I always wore it. So anyway, when it was time to go back to school, I thought it was time for a change."

---

SA and SA2 were by a locker in the corridor and SA was talking to SA2. "So he was like, "Who would you is?" and I was like, "The Mario."

"No way!"

"Way!"

Amber then came walking down the corridor in a new outfit. She had black jeans with a black belt which had a flame pattern on it. She wore a red shirt and a dark blue thin jacket and had a cap which was sideways and had the blue ribbon on. Amber walked up to SA and SA2 and said, "You two, follow please."

SA and SA2 walked with her on both sides and SA took out a stereo and put on "Work it out on the floor." As they walked. SA then said, "Let's get it going!"

Afterwards SA2 said, "Mama packed a sack lunch! Mama gave a juice box!" they then did the moonwalker for a few moments before spinning round, back flipping then pointed at a door as they touched the ground. Everyone in the corridor then looked over at them. As the beat started again, the three of them slid right and pointed at a boy, then slid left and pointed at a girl. Then slid back to the middle and pointed forward.

After walking for a short while, SA3 came out of one door and started singing the verses in the song. Afterwards SA and SA2 started doing the worm for a short while. The four of them then lined up and started hopping from side to side while pointing diagonally left and right.

---

"Hold on a minute." Crystal said, interrupting Amber. "What has this got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it was for the lulz, so moving on…"

---

Later that day in the playground, Amber and the pink haired boy I can't be bothered to name were standing ten feet from each other with a crowd of people in a circle around them.

"That guy isn't around to protect you anymore, that's a shame though, he was pretty cool." He said.

"I don't need to be protected, because you just fail."

"And you're too egotistical."

"I have the right to be now, which you'll see in one minute."

"Pfft, you wish."

A minute later…

Amber was standing over the pink haired boy and pointed at him. "Consider yourself owned."

"You fight pretty well, where did you learn that 64 hit kicking combo?"

"…Street fighter."

"Cool, and why did you change your outfit?"

"These mysterious gusts of wind kept appearing over the summer holiday, I thought it was necessary."

The boy then got up and began to walk off as he said, "well later, redhead, we should do this again sometime."

"Looking forward to it."

---

"And that's the end. Ironically, we became friends soon after, although I picked on him for a while before that, and he dyed his hair again."

"I see." Crystal replied. "Oh yeah, and your TV wasn't destroyed."

"…What?"

"I made that up so we'd do the unison thing."

"…Smart thinking."

Sonny then ran past yelling, "This is the scene where some stuff is explained and we sprinkle some lulz on it, yay!"

The doorbell then rang and Kevin answered it. SA2 was at the door with 4 pizza's, Kevin then paid him and took the pizza's. Kevin then said, "These pizza's are on me, guys." Before setting them on a table.

Kyle then walked up to him and asked, "How did you afford these pizza's exactly?"

"I'm a valued worker at that place so these are half price."

"Interesting stuff..."

"No, my friend, its good stuff."

Felicia was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza, Sonny then sat down next to her. "Hey Felicia, I'm in the mood for a jog."

"Go away, I'm eating."

"Aww, come on!"

"Still eating, besides I've got nowhere to go, so you can wait."

"You mean you have nowhere to stay?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Excuse me one sec." Sonny said before getting up.

Jenny was across the room talking with Shade. "That was awesome what you guys did, with the unison thing and the spin ball thing, which was amazing!"

"It's just part of the job."

Sonny walked up to them and said, "Hey, you two. Jenny, you see that cat over by the couch? She might need a place to stay."

"Yeah, I got it." She said before walking off.

Sonny then said, "That thing earlier with carrying her around before making it to that base felt like that game, Yoshi's Island."

"Did you really have to say it?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, and the level select theme was awesome."

"I agree. It isn't that great on the second game though, and you can't forget the drumbeat before the level starts."

"That you can't."

Jenny walked over and sat down next to Felicia then said, "Hi. I heard you need somewhere to stay."

"Not exactly need, but having somewhere would be nice."

"Well I've always wanted a cat, but a talking cat is even better! Do you wanna live with me?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Yay! This is the most day ever!"

"That makes no sense..."

Mark then quickly pointed at the TV. "Look, music video!"

On the screen was Blaze the Cat digging up holes in a garden by a house. Blaze then heard someone say, "**DIIIIIIG!**" and looked up. She then saw Amy and Cream with Cheese who was wearing sunglasses all walk towards her. Amy then shook her head and said, "Gardening girl, I told ya..."

Blaze then said, "Hey, I got a new dance for ya'll, I call it the gardening girl."

Cheese then pointed at her and said, "**DIIIIIIG!**"

"You gotta grab a shovel and dig three times from left to right." They then did the dance as Blaze started singing, "Gardening girl keeping it low! Watch me plant it, watch it grow! Watch me grab a shovel, then start digging up that hole! Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

"Can ya dig it **TOOOOO!**"

"Dig that, gardening girl!"

Knuckles opened up his window shortly after and yelled, "**SHUT UP!**"

Blaze, Amy and Cream then stopped shovelling.

Mark then sighed as he shook his head. Crystal then said, "Am I the only one who finds a pyrokinetic cat digging in a garden weird?" Mads then jumped onto the couch and turned the channel over, "Chaomon is about to start again."

On the screen, the hero chao and dark chao who were in the net suddenly punched through it. Jet then said, "Cheap ass net, let's kick their asses instead!" Jet, Wave and Storm each threw a chao ball and when they hit the ground, a running chao, flying chao and a power chao came out.

The hero chao and dark chao ran towards the other three chao. The hero chao then kicked the running chao in the crotch. The power chao slapped the dark chao, the dark chao then poked the power chao, knocking it over. As the flying chao flew towards the dark chao, the hero chao pulled its wings then the two chao started punching it.

Light then hopped onto the couch and started jumping up and down as he watched. Mads then said, "If more fights were like this I'd watch it more..."

Shade and Rush were watching Light. Shade then asked, "So what's with the chao anyway?"

"Didn't you know, Dr. Kurosama made him, with the ability to copy moves."

"Interesting..."

"And apparently chao can be made by placing the SA2 game CD in a biotechnology container."

"...Makes sense."

Rush sighed. "I just made that up, apparently nobody cares if it makes sense or not anymore..."

"…Makes sense."

Blade then walked over to Shade as Amber was chasing Kyle with her whip in the background. Shade then high fived Blade, "Hey Blade, what's up?"

"Shade, are you ok?" Rush asked.

"Yeah, I'm just chilling with Blade here."

"…Are you high?"

Shade sighed and walked off as he said, "Geez, just because I'm not moody and depressed 24/7 doesn't mean I'm not thinking straight, you make me sick."

Blade then quickly left and ran into Steel. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Steel finally said, "Hi, my name is Steel, as I like to be called; I come from the planet Cerenia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blade the Weasel."

"Nice sword you got there, is that silver?"

"Yes, it was a gift from someone called SA. Where did you get your golden sword?"

"It was given to me by my father, people normally where armor and such on my planet, but I'd prefer a casual look."

"I see."

As Amber and Kyle ran towards Tiara, she then said, "You know, you two seem to act quite similar." Which caused them both to stop.

"I guess that's just how we get on." Amber said with a shrug.

"Yep, we're like the same person as a different gender." Kyle said.

"…That's weird." Tiara replied.

Crystal then quickly ran up to Tiara and asked, "Hey, you know all kinds of magic spells, right?"

"Yeah, with my magic book back on my planet, I can pretty much cast any spell."

"I see, well I might need you to do me a big favour." Crystal then whispered something in her ear. Tiara then said, "Yeah, I could do it, it'll take a long while though. I'll go as soon as this is over." Tiara said before walking off.

"What did you ask?" Amber said.

"Just something special for a certain someone."

"I also have a special announcement for others. Attention everyone!" After everyone looked at Amber, she then said, "Crystal continued to wet the bed until she was 11!"

"Hey! That's not true!...sort of…"

"And her underwear is p-" Crystal quickly tackled Amber and they rolled around punching each other.

Adam then walked up to them both as they stopped. "Hey, mind if I stay at your place, Crystal?"

"You can't, I'm meant to be on vacation right now."

"I guess you could stay with me until they get back." Amber said.

"Is that alright?" Adam asked.

"Sure." Amber said as she got up. "The name is Amber by the way."

"I gotta say, I'm loving that red hair."

"Why thank you."

"Get a room." Crystal said before getting up. "And we never finished that fight, unless you're too scared to continue."

"I'm never scared to beat you. Let's get going then." Crystal and Amber ran out of the house while waving goodbye. Since the chapter was pretty long already, the writer skipped several things and around 6:30 everyone left Mads house besides Sonny, Shade, Mads and Rush. Sonny jumped into Rush's ship outside, as did Rush and Mads. Sonny then said, "C'mon Shade, considering you haven't got anything planned, you should come to. After we drop Mads off we'll just fly to random places for a week or so before returning."

Shade shrugged then jumped in the ship as he said, "Sounds good." The ship then took off into the sky moments later as the Sonic 3 & Knuckles ending theme played.


	70. S&S 70: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our fourteenth guest!"

Future Ruby walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"I'm the Ruby from six years in the future, my height is 5'6" and I weigh 119.9 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"B."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I wish I did…"

"Your hobbies?"

"Whatever my younger self said."

"Favorite song?"

"The blaze remix of Jeh Jeh Rocket."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Considering most died in my time, there isn't a lot of options."

"Any personal tips you can give to others?"

"Apparently pigtails make you look cuter than you really are..."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nope, although something weird did happen in my time recently..."

* * *

Time for a new saga yet again, you might have seen this coming at some point, but whatever. It mainly gives me a chance to make more jokes. I decided to do the Brawl thing one last time. So...yeah.

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 70 – Alternate Universe

It was a month later after Toxic's defeat, early in June. On a stormy night, in an unknown location there was a large robotic arena type area where there were several robots walking around. Something then sped by, blowing up the robots as it went through them; it then ran circles around one robot until it eventually blew up. The figure then stopped to reveal himself as Sonic the Hedgehog, the scene then paused and the words, "Sonic the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him.

A dozen robots entered the area shortly after and pointed their guns at Sonic. A missile then hit the ground from high in the sky and the Tornado flew towards the area, firing more and destroying the robots. Tails then jumped out and landed next to Sonic then took out a small orange cannon, the scene then paused and the words, "Tails "Miles" Prower." came up on a greyish bar below him.

Several robots then ran towards the two of them. Something came towards the robots from underground, blowing them up as it moved along. The figure moved towards Sonic and Tails and then burst out of the ground to reveal himself as Knuckles. The scene then paused and the words, "Knuckles the Echidna." came up on a greyish bar below him. A giant robot and three dozen robots then came out, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then ran towards them.

The phone then rang and the scene paused. Crystal who was playing the game at her house then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Crystal, it's me, Amber, you gotta get to Mads house quick, he's gone crazy!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

Crystal saved the game then switched it off, then left her house a few minutes later and ran to Mads house. She then knocked on the door and Sonny opened it. Mads was rolling around on the floor while Shade and Amber were sitting on the couch.

"So what is it?" Crystal asked.

"Mads has gone crazy!" Sonny yelled.

Mads then jumped up. "That's right, crazy over the news I've received! I've learned my older sister is coming to visit today!"

Amber quickly got up. "Really? That's great, your sister is cool."

"Is this the thing you were gonna tell us after everyone was here?" Shade asked.

"Yup." Mads nodded.

"You never told me you had a sister." Crystal said.

"You never asked."

"So when's she getting here?" Sonny asked.

"In about an hour."

An hour later, the five of them were on the couch watching the television. The doorbell then rang; Mads got up and opened the door. There stood someone with short spiky maroon hair and blue eyes, who was also flat-chested. She wore an aqua blue ruffled ribbon tie top, with blue leather gloves. She had black pants with green flames on them and lace-up cork sandals. "Hey Mads, great to see you."

"Sure is." Mads replied. "I see you haven't changed much." Mads said as he looked at her chest.

"Ditto." She said as she looked down at his crotch. She then walked past him. Mads looked down and then said, "Hey!"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber got up and walked towards the two of them. Mads then said, "This is my older sister, Jessica."

"Isn't there already a Jessica in the main cast?" Shade asked.

"I guess you can call me Jess then. I've heard a lot about you guys." She said then walked up to Amber and said, "I haven't seen you in like a year now. So what's up?"

"My ego."

"Heh, just the same as usual." Jess then moved on to Crystal. "You must be the girl who's beaten quite a few demon's."

"Well I don't like to brag…"

"I'm liking that pig tailed hair style, it makes you look…maturely cute."

"Uhh, thanks…"

Jess then moved on to Shade. "You must be the ultimate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Moving at the speed of light using chaos control is really amazing."

"You know about chaos control?"

"After hearing people mention it, I thought I'd try it out, no wonder you use it so much."

"Intriguing..."

Jess then moved on to Sonny. "Ahh, Sonny the hedgehog, likes races, eating, sleeping and having fun at all times with a cocky yet friendly attitude."

"That's me alright." He said with a smile.

"So how fast can you run?"

"Really depends on what I've eaten to be honest. Sugar seems to work best."

"So I see you've experimented a lot."

"I guess so."

"So what have you been doing over the last year or so, sis?" Mads asked.

"Tons of stuff, but I guess I should explain on the way to…wherever we're actually going."

Sonny then said, "I've told the people I know most to be there."

"Same here." Shade said. Crystal and Amber nodded as well.

"Let's get going then." Mads said before walking out the door. The others then followed. As they walked down the street Crystal asked, "So where are we going anyway?"

"The beach." Mads replied. "Where it's ok to stare constantly without being labelled a sick pervert."

"Actually that rule still applies there." Jess said.

"Darn."

"So anyway, I've done tons of stuff since last year. Including gaining special powers, just like you guys...apart from Mads."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jess then stepped ahead of the others and said, "Watch this." She then split into two and both of them said, "Isn't that great?"

"You can clone yourself? That's awesome!" Amber responded.

Jess then combined into one again. "Not just that though. I visited some ancient temple and ate the agi agi no mi, granting me the power of extreme agility and reflexes."

---

In an old temple, Jessica was running down a stone path with people shooting at her from 20 feet away and missing with every shot. Jessica came to a ledge and took out some rope then swung across and landed in a room. A giant boulder then fell into the room and started chasing her, she then ran for a while before entering another room while the boulder got suck in the doorway. She then saw the agi agi no mi on a pedestal, walked up to it and ate it. "…Tastes like chicken."

---

"And that's how it went down."

The place was silent for a few moments, Shade then said, "Sounds like Indiana Jones."

"I guess it does. I've also fought several monsters all over the world, such as a kraken."

"Haven't they got tentacles?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty hard beating one, but I enjoy what I do."

"So you didn't get violated or anything?"

"Nope, it was more concerned with killing me to be honest. You must like tentacles, huh?"

"No, I'm just asking. If it were me I'd probably get violated before I can lift my fist, according to the laws of fanservice…"

"I'm sure you would. We should go now anyway, we've wasted enough time."

Sonny looked at Jessica's chest, and then opened his mouth to say something. Mads quickly stood next to him and said, "It's best if you don't mention it, really."

"Gotcha."

The six of them soon arrived at the beach, and then looked around.

"Do you guys come here a lot?" Jess asked.

"I guess." Crystal shrugged.

Amber quickly flung her clothes off and said, "Hey, guess who I am." Crystal turned around to see Amber wearing a flame patterned bikini. Crystal then said, "An idiot."

"Silly Crystal, you need to watch more anime."

Sonny turned to Mads and said, "So, we doing that dance thing again?"

"I don't know, you got a song in mind?"

"Nope."

"I guess not then."

And so, over the course of an hour or so, most people showed up and stuff, and the writer was too tired/lazy to describe what everyone was wearing so imagine what you will. Crystal was wearing a purple bikini top and was standing with Amber and Jessica while Melissa and Polly were playing volleyball in the background. Crystal was going through some pictures Jessica had taken. "You have some odd photos here."

"I guess."

Crystal stopped at one photo. "Why is there a photo of Amber rubbing suntan lotion on me?"

Jessica quickly took the picture. "You never saw that."

Amber then said, "Hey, there's a photo of Mads in a maid's outfit."

Mads then quickly ran over and took the picture, he then walked away as he said, "Pfft, this is obviously photo shopped." He then looked around before putting the photo in his green trunks.

Jess was sitting in the sand and looked around the beach at others girl's chests, then looked down at her's and sighed. Blade was with Shade, with his clothes off except his mask, revealing his yellow fur. "What about the mask?" Shade asked.

"The mask stays."

"Still want to remain mysterious, huh? I like that."

Sonny was by an ice cream stand, and bought two strawberry ice creams from SA2. As he left the stand Felicia came running up to him in a spy cat suit, stopped next to him and then prepared to attack him while Sonny stood there. Felicia then cleared her throat. "Uhh, this is the part where you run and I chase you."

"I don't wanna spill my ice cream." Sonny then offered her the second cone. "Want one?"

"Sure." Felicia said before taking it.

"So what's with the outfit?"

"I thought I'd wear something different. Besides, who really wants to see an anthropomorphic cat in a bikini top?"

"You'd be surprised…"

Crystal and Adam were standing in one area and Adam was talking to Crystal. "So I can stay at your place again?"

"I don't see why not, how was it at Amber's place anyway?"

"It was great, we did fun stuff like every day. But I kept getting the feeling she was coming on to me…"

"Don't take anything she does seriously…how so?"

"Well one time she spilled water on a t-shirt and asked me if it was see-through."

"That's it?"

"And another time she was walking around the house naked, then when she realized I was still in after she saw me; she shrugged then went to put clothes on. And one day she was using a lot of innuendo."

"Don't take it seriously."

Ruby walked up to the two of them and said, "Hey Cry-chan, do you still have to wear a bikini even if you have nothing there?"

"Please don't call me that, and where are you learning this stuff?"

"Nowhere…"

The three of them then saw Jess walk past with only a towel around her waist and raised an eyebrow. Jess walked over to Amber who was reading a comic book and said, "What you doing?"

"Reading." Amber then looked up and said, "Nice."

"I know, right?"

Alex and Kyle were twenty feet away by a bench. Kyle was sitting on the bench while Alex stood up and had one hand out, focusing on Amber. "Now, I'm gonna charge up a wind blast which will surely blow off her bikini."

"I doubt it." Kyle replied.

"Just watch." Alex fired a gust of wind; Amber stepped forward before it reached her resulting in her hair flowing in the wind.

"Told you it would miss." Kyle said.

"That was just luck." Alex fired another gust of wind which Amber avoided by taking a step back. "…I give up."

Kevin then walked up to the bench and sat down. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They both replied.

"What's a bench doing here?"

"I have no idea." Kyle replied.

Crystal walked over to Amber and Jess and said, "What's going on here?"

"Not much." Amber replied. "Apparently the last time we did that unison thing I learnt you used to have a small crush on my older brother."

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought you'd wanna see this." Amber said before pointing at the sea behind her. Ryan stood by the sea with his shirt off and was wearing tight blue jeans. A wave of water then covered him in slow motion while several people watched. Sonny, Shade, Zoom, Kyle, Alex and Kevin were standing at the bench area watching, Sonny then said, "That's hot." The other five then looked at him strangely, Sonny then quickly said, "In a straight way, of course." The five of them then nodded and faced forward.

Sonny then quietly said, "That was close…"

Crystal, Amber and Jess were still watching. "That was quite amusing…" Crystal said.

"Sure was." Jess replied.

"I would also try but I think I'd attract too much attention." Amber said.

"It's not hard to see why."

Rush flew down in his ship and landed near an area Sonny, Shade and Mads were standing at with Light the chao also in the ship. He then got out and ran up to the three of them. "Guys, we got trouble again."

"Now?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Raizor has kidnapped Kat again and has six emeralds."

Shade quickly ripped off his skin to reveal his battle suit underneath. "Let's go!"

"...How did you do that?"

"Action replay."

"Ahh..."

"We'll be coming back later, right?" Mads asked.

"Sure, why not."

A few minutes later they were all ready to leave, Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads and Rush were already by the ship while Crystal was talking to Kevin. "Considering Raizor took the time to get six emeralds, this might get tricky. So just in case..." Crystal covered one finger in psychokinetic energy and touched Kevin's hand.

"What's that for?"

"It'll take a long while for it to work but it's for safety measures." Crystal then ran off as she said, "See you soon."

Crystal then jumped in the ship with the other four. Rush then turned around and asked, "Are we all ready?" They all nodded. Jess then quickly jumped in the ship wearing her normal clothes. "Alright, let's go."

"Who are you?"

"Save introductions for later, let's go!"

Rush shrugged and turned around then the ship flew off moments later. At Raizor's base, David was mixing a techno beat and Raizor was holding a microphone while Yukiko had recently put up a disco ball. Raizor then said, "**HO!** I'm the man; I'm back with a new plan! **HEY!** It's time to try again, turn it up my friend!" he said before pointing at David.

Slasha walked in the room and attempted to pull out the plugs, Raizor then said, "**NO!** We won't stop, till that ball drops!" before pointing up at the disco ball. "**NO!** We won't quit, get ready ya'll, this is it!"

Slasha quickly walked up to David and slammed the record David was using on the floor.

"Well that was harsh." David said.

Slasha shook her head. "No, my friend, that's evil."

"Still doesn't make it right."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush, Jess and Light suddenly broke down a door and entered the main room. Raizor then looked at them. "Nice of you all to join us."

"Where's Kat? And the emeralds?" Rush asked.

"I have the emeralds right here." He said before taking out a small bag. "And Kat isn't here. We lied about that part." Yukiko then turned on a large portal machine ten feet behind Raizor. David and Yukiko then walked into it and Slasha quickly followed. "If you want the emeralds you'll have to catch me first." Raizor said before walking into it. The others ran up to the portal, shrugged and then entered one by one.

Shade arrived at a large beach area near a forest. The ground started shaking soon after and a large robotic red and white crab rose from the ocean. Shade then noticed it had a chaos emerald in its left claw, and then took out the seventh green ultra emerald. "These look quite similar..."

A figure then jumped high into the air from the forest area and stopped in the path of the sun, then sped by and knocked the chaos emerald out of the crab's claw. The chaos emerald landed on the ground and the figure dropped down and picked it up, then turned around. The scene then paused and the words, "Shadow the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him. The crab then fired its right claw at Shadow who quickly whacked it back with a kick.

It hit the crab, knocking it back a few feet then connected with it again. The crab then jumped up and landed somewhere far in the forest then kept on moving. Shadow then ran after the crab, after a few moments Shade followed him.

In another area Amy was whacking away Eggman robots with her hammer while more and more came at her. Amy then spun round in a circle and whacked several robots, the scene then paused and the words, "Amy Rose." came up on a greyish bar below her. As the robots came towards her again, Sonny sped by and started spin attacking the robots while spin dashing through several. When the robots were finished Amy ran towards Sonny and hugged him. "Oh Sonic, I knew you'd come to save me!"

After a few moments Sonny slowly smiled. "Nice..."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our fifthteenth guest!"

Future Max walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"I'm the Max from six years in the future, my height is 5'9" and I weight 123.4 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I might still be doing things to the Max…"

"Your hobbies?"

"The same as six years ago."

"Favorite song?"

"The Major Boss theme from Sonic 3."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I grew out of that phase with liking older women, and didn't like Ruby in that way until puberty."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Keep doing things to the Max."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nope, still nothing."


	71. S&S 71: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our sixteenth guest!"

Jessica Andersen walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Jessica Andersen, I'm female, and I'm 21. My height is 6'0" (for story purposes) and I weigh 140 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"Next question."

"B-"

"Next question!"

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"It's been one chapter; nobody comes up with one that fast."

"Your hobbies?"

"Fighting monsters, music, stuff."

"Favorite song?"

"Sonic Boom."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"As I said before, it's been one chapter."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Monsters are our friends, unless they really wanna kill you, that is."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"PK fire."

* * *

Man, I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to write this, plus a few friends slept over at my house recently, but that's another story...

Songs used:

E.G.G.M.A.N – Sonic Adventure 2  
Throw it all away – Sonic Adventure 2

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 71 – The Five Exterminators

Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko exited a portal and ended up in a large room within a flying fortress and controls to the left. Someone was sitting by the controls who then turned around to reveal himself as Eggman. The scene then paused and the words, "Eggman (Dr. Ivo Robotnic)." came up on a greyish bar below him.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start on the plan." Raizor said.

"So what is the plan?" David asked.

"Yes, we might as well explain the planning for this. Do you wish to explain, Eggman?"

"Of course."

---

A few hours earlier in the same ship, a portal opened and Raizor stepped out of it. "Greetings, you must be Dr. Eggman."

Eggman turned around. "And what do I owe of this visit?"

"My name is Raizor Blaid; I've spent about a week or so just trying to locate this particular area to offer you a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"I know about your constant defeats at the hands of Sonic and his friends, I too have some individuals I need to take care of. If we work together we can get rid of them both, we'll just need to gather the emeralds and build five robots which will gather the emeralds in a short amount of time. I have a device which will open up portals throughout this world and allow the robots to collect them quickly."

Eggman thought for a second. "I like the way you think, Raizor."

"I thought you would." Raizor then offered a handshake. "Do we have a deal?"

Eggman nodded and shook his hand. "We shall begin the preparations immediately."

An hour later several Eggman robots were slowly working on a big robotic crab as the E.G.G.M.A.N theme played in the background. Cue epic cut scenes of Eggman robots working on building a large robotic crab, scorpion, snake, bear, eagle and mole while Eggman pulls levers and presses switches and a few robots breakdance in the background and one plays a guitar.

Shortly after, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were at a beach area fighting a giant black robot. Sonic spin attacked it and then was whacked aside. The robot then started chasing Tails and trying to stomp on him. Knuckles then landed next to Sonic and said, "Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?"

Sonic got up and smiled then said, "I got the Sonic if you got the Boom."

Sonic Boom from Sonic CD then started playing as Sonic charged up his light speed attack and Knuckles charged his maximum heat Knuckles attack (both from Sonic Adventure) then Knuckles punched Sonic towards the robot. Sonic then went through the robot and it exploded.

A hologram then appeared showing Eggman. Tails then yelled, "Its Eggman!"

"It's always Eggman." Knuckles replied.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to make sure we all knew."

"Hello again, Sonic." Eggman said. "I now have a new plan, in a few short minutes I will activate a device which shall open up portals throughout this world, allowing others to get through to other areas within moments. I've sent five machines out to collect the seven chaos emeralds. Let's see if you can get them before I do." The hologram then vanished.

Sonic then said, "Looks like we got our work cut out for us yet again."

Knuckles then turned around and began to walk off. Sonic then asked, "Hey Knuckles, aren't you gonna come help us out?"

"Sorry Sonic but I can't be your second sidekick on this adventure, I've gotta get back to the floating island."

"Then I'll see you round, buddy."

Tails then said, "Sonic, I have no idea what Eggman is planning, but I think I can find the emeralds a bit faster if I take the tornado back at my workshop in the Mystic Ruins."

"Alright, we'll try to meet up somewhere later." Sonic and Tails then ran off in different directions.

At the main area of G.U.N headquarters the place suddenly shook violently for a few moments, crashing some computers and knocking everyone who was standing up to the ground. The Commander stood up after the shaking stopped. "Operator, what just happened?"

"Someone just set off a bomb. I'm getting a signal."

"What?"

"Turning on the main screen."

Everyone looked at the main screen to see Eggman on the screen, The Commander then said, "It's you!"

"HAHAHAHA! How are you today, gentlemen? I'm sorry to inform you but all your base will soon belong to us. You are on the path towards destruction."

"What did you say?"

"You all have no chance to survive once my plan is complete, make use of the limited time you have." The screen then turned off.

The Commander then turned around and said, "We must take off every zig."

"Do you know you you're doing, Commander?" the operator asked.

"Yes, that's an order, and connect Rouge about the situation."

"As you wish, sir."

Elsewhere, Knuckles made it back to the floating island to see the Master Emerald was gone. "What? Who could have done this?" Knuckles then noticed a note by the altar, picked it up and read it. "_Hello Knuckles, me and a friend decided to stop by and take the Master Emerald, for the lulz, as he puts it in his words. Yours sincerely, Eggman._"

Knuckles threw the note to the ground. "Looks like I'm off treasure hunting again…"

---

Back at the present time in Eggman's ship. Eggman then said, "And that's the main aspects of that flashback."

"Wait didn't you say you made five big robots?" Yukiko asked. "Why are there six then?"

"The Snake robot was defective, even though it didn't serve a purpose; it still did have one use…"

"So what's the plan then?" Slasha asked.

"Right now only Raizor and I know, we'll explain in due time, but right now we have to get to our destination." Eggman then turned around and pressed a button which caused the ship to move faster through the sky.

Back at the HQ of the other universe, Ruby, Max, Adam, Zoom, Jessica, Kyle, Alex, Felicia and Blade met up in the main room while Adam stood a bit ahead of the rest.

"So what's the meaning of this?" Zoom asked.

"We'll all been called here for an important notice." Adam replied.

Kat then walked into the room and up to Adam. "That's right, I called Adam since the others were away doing something. You're all here because there seems to be something weird going on recently. There's a creature which seems to be attacking two areas at the same time."

"So we split into two groups and go kick ass?" Max asked.

"Pretty much."

"Sweet! Who's on my team then?"

"I'll go with Max." Kyle said.

"Same here." Jessica replied. "And so are you, Zoom."

"Fine, whatever."

Adam then looked at Ruby and said, "I guess me, Alex, Felicia and Blade will go together."

They all then ran out of the room as Kat said, "Good luck, you guys."

Back in the Sonic Universe, in the middle of a forest, Throw it all away from Sonic Adventure 2 started playing as Eggman robots were walking up and down paths in the forest. After twenty seconds Shadow spin dashed straight threw several robots then continued running down the path. After thirteen seconds he jumped across a few rocks over a river and landed on another path at 00:47 then continued running again for a long period of time.

At 01:14 he jumped up and then jumped across the tree branches with robots chasing him and firing. He avoided the shots while firing a few chaos spears which destroyed the robots. He then reached a rocky cliff at 01:41 and stopped to look around. At 02:08 he saw part of the robotic crab moving through a bigger part of a forest down the cliff. Shadow then jumped and ran down the cliff at 02:15, avoiding the sharp rocks and reaching the bottom at 02:28.

He continued running down the path, chasing the crab. The crab soon came to a wide grassy area at 03:22 then stopped, turned around and prepared to attack as Shadow arrived. Shade arrived shortly after; the two hedgehogs then looked at each other moments before the crab fired its two claws at them which they both jumped out the way from.

Shadow then jumped over the claw and kicked it back at the crab, Shade then hit the crab with a flying kick seconds later. As the second claw hit the crab, Shade threw a chaos spear which knocked the crab into the air. Shadow quickly took off his power bracelets, sped towards the crab covered in several energy waves and spin attacked it, sending it flying back. After the crab got up it quickly ran off. Shadow then put back on his power bracelets.

Shade then walked up to him and Shadow then looked at Shade. "…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shadow then got into a fighting stance. "Enough talk, let's do this."

"Anytime you're ready."

They then heard a familiar voice say, "Calm down, boys, you'll have plenty of time to continue this later." Shadow then looked up at one tree to see Rouge sitting on a tree branch. The scene then paused and the words, "Rouge the Bat." came up on a greyish bar below her.

Rouge hopped off the branch and walked up to Shadow and Shade. "I've recently been informed that Eggman is up to something again."

"Well I was just making my way there." Shadow said. He then walked off in the same direction as the crab. "Follow if you think you can keep up."

Rouge looked at Shade and said. "I think he's talking to you, you must be from a different place, right?"

"Yeah." Shade replied.

Rouge flew off after Shadow and Shade quickly followed her. In the Mystic Ruins area, Rush was walking up some rocky stairs and looked around on his way up. "So this place does really exist…"

Rush walked up to Tails' workshop at the top to see him working on the tornado. "Hey, you're Tails, right?"

Tails looked up at Rush. "Yeah, I don't recall seeing you around these parts."

"I've not from here; I come from a different universe entirely."

"That sounds fascinating." Tails said before jumping in the tornado. "But I've gotta track down the seven chaos emerald before Eggman does, so I'm gonna have to get back to you on this."

"I can help out; I'm got a few weapons of my own."

"Alright, hop in."

Rush jumped onto the wing of the tornado and then Tails drove the tornado down the runway and flew off into the sky. In the middle of a forest, Amy had finished explaining what happened to Sonny. "So you got kidnapped by some robot bear, Sonic chased the bear up some mountain, then the place started shaking violently and you and the bear fell down this side while Sonic fell on the other side. The bear then got crushed by a bunch of rocks and Eggman robots started chasing you."

"That's pretty much it." Amy replied.

"So where's Sonic now? While I'm here I wanna get his autograph."

"We'll have to travel round to find him, and why do you look like Sonic?"

"Because every world needs a Sonic substitute. Now let's get going." Sonny said as he began to walk off.

"Wait, aren't you gonna carry me?"

"Well, you look kinda heavy…"

Amy quickly took out her hammer. "What was that?"

"You look as light as a feather." Sonny said before picking up Amy and ran off through the forest.

In a grassy area, Amber was walking through firing small beams of fire at robots which caused them to explode. A small airship then flew into the area and prepared to fire at Amber, something then quickly moved through the grass, jumped up and went through the ship covered in fire. The figure landed five feet away from Amber and the fire evaporated. The scene then paused and the words, "Blaze the Cat." came up on a greyish bar below her.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked.

Amber stood in shock for a few seconds before saying, "I think I just wet myself…"

"Too much information…"

At a rocky area, Mads was firing charged shots at a big robotic brown mole that deflected the shots with its claws. It then dug underground and tried to attack Mads from behind. Knuckles appeared and punched the mole, sending it flying off the edge and to an area below. Mads then looked at Knuckles and said, "I guess dreams do come true…"

"I think that robot had shards of the Master Emerald…" Knuckles muttered to himself.

"The Master Emerald? It shattered again?"

"How do you know about that?"

"The Sonic Adventure series."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So going off to find the pieces again, huh?"

"Yeah, so I need to get going."

"Please let me come with you, you never know when you might need help, plus I can fly with my jetpack."

"Just try not to get in the way." Knuckles said before jumping off the cliff.

"Anything you say." Mads said before following him.


	72. S&S 72: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our seventeenth guest!"

Zoom walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Zoom the Porcupine, I'm male, and I'm 15…apparently. My height was 3'8" when this began and has recently become 4'0". And I weight 79 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"It'd probably be something pun related to my name."

"Your hobbies?"

"Racing, sleeping, eating."

"Favorite song?"

"It Doesn't Matter…no really, it doesn't."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like my "owner" a lot just for letting me live there, but I think she might swing "that way"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Zooming in allows you to see things clearer."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I wish I did."

* * *

Songs used:

Grand Metropolis – Sonic Heroes  
Chemical Plant Zone – Sonic 2

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 72 – The Master Plan

In an unknown area, Amber and Blaze were still walking through a grassy field. Amber was ahead of Blaze and looking at her while walking backwards. Blaze eventually asked, "What?"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"The Jeweled Scepter from my world was stolen recently; I chased the culprit and ended up around here."

"Oh yeah, the same one from Sonic Rush Adventure."

"Sonic Rush Adventure?"

"It's a game back on my planet, don't worry about it. I just can't believe I'm travelling with the great Blaze the Cat."

"There's no need to refer to me by that, just call me Blaze."

"And I just remembered you're also a princess. The great princess Blaze the Cat."

"I'm not sure if you're trying to annoy me or if that just comes naturally…"

Meanwhile, Jessica and Light were walking through a forest and discovered a normal chao which Light ran up to. The chao had scratches all over it and was lying down. Light then placed his hands on the chao and healed it. Light and the chao then communicated with each other using chao language and hand signals while Jessica just watched. Light then looked at Jessica afterwards. "Chao, chao chao chao!"

"Sorry, I don't speak chao."

Light thought for a second then took out a board and pen and wrote something down then handed it to Jessica who read it out loud. "There's a small base a bit further away where several chao are being held by a large robot, I managed to get away when I was attacked by the robot." Jessica then put the note away. "Let's go then, Light." Light nodded then they both ran off ahead.

Somewhere in the sky Tails and Rush were flying in the tornado when small green ships started coming towards them. Tails then said, "Looks like we got company."

"I can take them down while you avoid the shots with my arm cannon, which I carry around regularly."

"You made that?"

"Yeah, didn't take that long really."

"Interesting, although we'll talk about that afterwards." Tails sped off faster towards the ships then started moving left and right as they fired at them. Tails then fired several missiles which hit the ships. Tails then continued to move the ship left and right while Rush started firing at the ships and blowing them up. Rush eventually said, "This feels like space invaders..."

Rush then looked back to see a large robotic light blue eagle coming towards them. "Hey, we got company."

Tails looked back and said, "Look's like he's hot on our tail!" Tails moved the tornado right as the eagle flew past, the eagle then turned around and its claws turned into machine guns and started firing at the ship. Tails then noticed it had a chaos emerald in its mouth. Tails flew up higher and the eagle followed while Rush fired at the eagle who dodged the shots. The eagle then fired a missile which hit the tornado, the eagle then fired another which Rush shot at and caused smoke to spread around the area. As the smoke disappeared the eagle got hit by a charged shot from Rush's arm cannon, which blasted off a quarter of its face and it fell to the ground.

Tails turned around the tornado and flew towards the ground as he said, "I've gotta follow it and get that chaos emerald."

"I don't have any complaints." Rush said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Light entered a small base and came to a steel door, Light charged up a beam of energy and blasted down the door then they ran through. Down the corridor Jessica then climbed up a ladder then a silver bat started firing at her. She jumped up and kicked the bat, knocking it into a wall. She then came up to one robot which had a glowing yellow sword connected to its arm. As it tried to attack her she sidestepped the attack, kicked the robot in the stomach then ripped off its arm holding the sword and sliced it in half.

She then ran left and climbed down some stairs and found a normal chao behind a steel bared door with a control panel next to it. Jessica sliced the control panel in half with the sword which opened the door. The chao then flew up the stairs and Jessica followed. Jessica then ran left and climbed down the second stairs to find another steel door then sliced the control panel in half, releasing the chao. She then climbed up the stairs and travelled further down the hallway, slicing enemies in half and freeing the chao.

Soon Jessica finished freeing all the chao and made it to the end of the hallway by the exit to see the chao waiting there with Light. Light took out a board and wrote on it then handed it to Jessica who read it out loud. "The Snake guarding this area is waiting outside; the chao can't escape until it is destroyed." Jessica then gave the board back to Light. "Alright, I'll be done in a few short minutes." She said before walking through the door.

Jessica arrived outside again in a grassy field with the large robotic green snake 15 feet ahead. Jessica then reached into her pants and took out a double bladed gold and dark blue sword shaped like a bow. She then pulled on both sides and separated it into two short swords and got into a fighting stance. "Alright, let's go."

The snake charged towards her, trying to bite her as she jumped out the way. The snake then stopped, charged up a big ball of energy and fired it at Jessica who jumped over it and slashed the snake with her swords. The snake then spun round in a circle then went underground. The snake moved around the area, jumping out from underground while Jessica moved around. It eventually stopped then backed a bit away.

It prepared to go underground again but then suddenly charged forward and hit Jessica as it went by. As Jessica got up it spun around and whacked her with its tail, knocking her into a tree far away. Light then appeared and punched the snake to the ground. As it got up it extended its tongue and tried to grab Light as the chao moved around. Light eventually grabbed its tongue and ripped it out.

The snake then quickly flew towards Light in a zig zag pattern while spinning and hit Light as it went past, making him dizzy. As it came back around Jessica ran past and grabbed Light before the snake bit him. The snake turned around and charged at them again. Jessica jumped up as it got close; Jessica stuck her two short swords into its head and slid all the way to its tail as it went past, Light then punched it hard in the forehead which brought it to a halt and make it shake violently. As Light backed away it then exploded.

Jessica then attached the swords to each other again and put it back in her pants. "Well that was a decent workout, nice moves there, Light."

Light nodded and smiled at the comment. Minutes later all the chao were outside and most of them flew off. Cheese the chao walked up to Light and then started talking; afterwards Light took out a board, wrote on it and handed it to Jessica. Jessica then said, "Lead the way." Cheese then flew off and Light and Jessica followed him.

In a dark room, Crystal came out of a portal and saw dozens of robots that surrounded her. A wall then broke down and three figures moved quickly around the room. As three robots held up their guns they were hit by three shuriken. One of them then punched two robots which the third figure flew through, blowing them up. They continued to move around the room, destroying the robots while Crystal watched.

One of them bit the last robot in half, and then the three of them walked up to Crystal, revealing themselves as Team Chaotix. The scene then paused and the words, "Team Chaotix." came up on a greyish bar below them. "Excuse us, little lady." Vector began. "But we need to get to t-"

"The computer room, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Call it a hunch…"

"Well we'll be leaving now." Vector said before breaking down another wall then the three ran off. Crystal shrugged and then followed them.

Knuckles and Mads were walking down a rocky path with robots coming towards them which Knuckles punched through as he started saying, "Here I come! Rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather! You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle." He then flexed his muscles as he said, "I'd rather flex my muscles."

Knuckles then stopped and looked up at a volcano which the robotic mole was climbing. It then dug inside the volcano. Knuckles then ran towards the volcano and Mads followed him.

Somewhere in a futuristic city, Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes started playing in the background. After seven seconds Tails and Rush started running down a path while Tails was wearing rocket shoes then jumped on a grind rail six seconds later. The rail moved in a zigzag pattern, then straight, then in a zigzag pattern again. Tails and Rush then jumped over a gap twice and continued moving along the rail. The rail then went up steadily, and then went down steadily and they jumped over three small gaps.

Robots then appeared on both sides, Rush blasted the left one while Tails jumped to the right and whacked it with his tails, and then jumped back. At 00:52, the rail descended then went round in a large loop; they then jumped left then back to the right, avoiding spikes. The rail then went down then round another loop, before Tails and Rush jumped off at 01:17 and ran down a path blasting robots. Down the path they hit a spring six seconds later.

They flew left and hit another spring, then flew right and hit another, then hit a spring which sent them straight up and onto another rail going down at 01:34. They went along jumping from different rails which led to dead ends. At 01:48 they grabbed onto a pole and spun round all the way to the top at 02:08 then ran along a neon blue path and jumped on another rail at 02:14. They then continued moving from rail to rail until they arrived at one path at 02:52 and picked up the chaos emerald lying on the floor.

In a lab area with tubes containing purple liquid, a portal opened up and Blaze and Amber jumped out of it. Amber then looked around. "The great princess Blaze the Cat, are you sure this is the place?"

"There's only one way to find out." Blaze said before running on ahead. Amber then quickly followed her.

In Eggman's ship, he was still by the controls when David walked up to him. "Alright Eggman, what's the plan then?"

"I plan to release a mythical creature somewhere in a pyramid within the desert."

"You seem to know a lot about these mythical creatures, huh?"

"An evil genius needs to examine his possibilities…"

Back in the lab, Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic 2 started playing as Blaze and Amber ran through a room with large containers to the sides. After seven seconds they entered another room where robots came towards them which they punched out the way. At 00:14 they jumped across two platforms then jumped to a higher path, they then jumped across two more platforms at 00:28 and entered an elevator. Several enemies started dropping down as Blaze and Amber dispatched of them quickly, the doors then opened at 00:40.

They then covered themselves in fire and ran through three walls, jumped up to a higher path then ran through three more walls, turned right and ran through three walls then jumped on three platforms and landed on a slide which went down then up around a very large loop at 00:55 and jumping off at 01:12 and onto a platform moving along purple coloured water.

Robots jumped on which they continued to destroy and the speed of the platform sped up. The platform suddenly turned right at 01:31, then turned left seconds later, then went right away seconds later, then went forward and travelled down before ending up at a door at 01:50 which Amber broke down. They then entered the area.

Back in the forest, Sonny was carrying Amy while running and said, "You're lighter than I thought you'd be…"

Amy quickly took out her hammer. "What was that?"

"It was a compliment!" Amy quickly hit him. "Ow! How much further to this place?"

"It should be another minute or so."

"Good. Anymore and that would have been **NO** good!"

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

"It's my catchphrase, sue me."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our eighteenth guest!"

Jawo' walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Jawooooooooooo, but call me Jawo', I'm male, and I'm 19. My height is 6'0" and I weigh 147 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Might come up with something to do with sprite eventually."

"Your hobbies?"

"What's there to say which hasn't already been said?"

"You're right, I might skip that soon. Favorite song?"

"No favorite."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Yes, I like a lot of people, but I happen to keep it real."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Obey your thirst."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nope, keeping it real, you know how I do."


	73. S&S 73: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our nineteenth guest!"

Jessica Tricity walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Jessica Tricity, I'm female, and I'm 17. My height is 5'7" and I weigh 116.2 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"B…and that was unexpected."

"I'm an unexpected kind of person. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"It's shocking that I don't."

"Your hobbies?"

"You've heard the same answers a dozen times."

"I'm sure I have. Favorite song?"

"Death Egg act 1 theme from Sonic and Knuckles."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Nope, no-one…no-one at all. Yup. No-one."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"It's also shocking that I don't."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Having a humanoid porcupine living at your house is a pain in the a-"

* * *

Songs used:

Blue on the Run – Sonic and the Secret Rings (makes sense, don't it?)  
Let the Speed to mend it – Sonic and the Secret Rings  
Live at the Sandopolis – Project Chaos (the remix is awesome, even though most people hate the level, and it's not hard to see why...)

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 73 - An Ancient Pyramid

In a forest, Sonny was running in a straight line when Sonic ran past him in the opposite direction. They both stopped, Sonny and Amy then looked at Sonic while he did the same.

Amy jumped up and hugged Sonic. "I knew you'd come to look for me!"

"Well I'm just glad you're ok." Sonic then looked at Sonny who walked up to him. "And who are you?"

"Sonny the Hedgehog, the resemblance is uncanny, no? I'm from a different world entirely." Sonny took off his shoe and took out a pen. "I need your autograph, address it to Sonny the Hedgehog, please."

"Maybe later, I have to go after that bear; he has one of the chaos emeralds."

"Where is the bear?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"In the same direction I was running in, let's go." Sonic said before running off. Sonny quickly followed him then Amy noticed them running off moments later. She ran in the same direction as she said, "Hey, wait for me!"

In a large base, Team Chaotix broke down a door when suddenly several robots down the corridor turned towards them and started firing. Team Chaotix dodged the bullets; Vector then punched one robot, knocking it into a few others. Charmy flew forward with his stinger out and went threw several robots, Espio jumped up and threw three shuriken which hit three robots then landed on one robot and threw it at another one.

Down the corridor there were three rooms, Espio went into the left one, Charmy entered the right one and Vector went into the middle room. In the left room, an Eggman robot holding a gun turned towards Espio. Espio ran towards the robot and threw a shuriken, slicing off its arm. He then picked up the arm and whacked the robot with it as he ran past. After entering the next room three robots started firing at him.

Espio jumped around for a short while before throwing a shuriken at a light switch, making the area pitch black. The three robots then blew up moments later. In the right room, Charmy flew across the room with several robots firing at him. Charmy landed down and kicked a chair at one robot which knocked it into another one, then jumped up and kicked the other in the head then flew out the room.

Vector entered the middle room, picked up a table and quickly threw it at a few robots as he entered. He then jumped up and landed next to two robots then hit them with his tail before punching down a door and began running down a large area while Espio and Charmy joined him.

As some robots ahead started firing at them, Crystal appeared on a path higher up and fired a beam which destroyed the robots, Team Chaotix then ran through another door then Crystal jumped down and followed them.

In a forest area, Blue on the Run from Sonic and the Secret Rings started playing in the background. Sonic then jumped out from some bushes seven seconds later and ran through the forest with Sonny close behind. Ten seconds later they avoided obstacles such as tree branches and tree logs while spin attacking several robots as they ran along. At 00:40, Sonic and Sonny ran along a bridge over a waterfall then back into another forest again.

At 00:56, they reached an area which went down in the circle and ran down the path. At 01:07, the robotic bear was a bit ahead cutting down trees as it ran past which Sonic and Sonny jumped over. At 01:24, Sonic and Sonny moved about avoiding random trees throughout the forest, at 01:40, they ran across a bridge filled with robots which they spin attacked and spin dashed through before making it to the other side at 02:02.

They entered through another forest jumping over fallen trees again then went down a hill and hit a ramp at 02:24, they then soared into the sky in slow motion before hitting the ground at 02:35, Sonic then rolled into a ball, went round a loop and through several robots before going into a cave at 02:46 as Sonny followed. They went through the cave spin attacking enemies before exiting at 02:58 as the song stopped.

Sonic and Sonny then stopped and Amy caught up with them moments later. "No fair, I can't run as fast as you guys."

"Sorry about that, must have gotta carried away, and how did you catch up so quickly then?" Sonic asked.

"Stalker with a crush." Sonny said quietly. Amy then hit him with her hammer. "Ow!...It's true though…" Amy then hit him again.

In Eggman's ship, Eggman was at the controls, Raizor was playing a DS while leaning against the wall, and David and Yukiko were playing blackjack with two Eggman robots round a table. Slasha then entered the room and said, "Good news everybody! After laying off some of the junk food and getting a little more exercise, I've lost weight! I'm now 134 lbs! Yays!"

Everyone else continued with what they were doing. Slasha then sighed. "You guys suck."

Yukiko then looked at her. "You barely look any different, and what compelled you to lose weight?"

"Well, maybe this did…"

---

In Raizor's base, the four robots were watching a show on Raizor's big screen. Slasha walked in and yawned, the blue robot then said, "We got more potato chips recently."

"Great!" Slasha replied before opening a random cupboard and taking the potato chips then went to a dark room. "Now to continue where I left off in chapter 46." Slasha took some potato chips out of the bag and said, "I'll take a potato chip…AND EAT IT!" she said repeatedly as she ate them.

Camy then hovered down and Raizor's face appeared on Camy's screen. He then said, "I see you're enjoying those chips, but you're not doing your teeth any favors."

Slasha slammed her fist on the table and yelled, "Damn it, you got me!"

---

"I feel like eating potato chips now...and you need to lose some weight as well, Yukiko."

"Not really, it's more muscle than fat. Wanna see?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yukiko got up then walked into another room with Slasha then shut the door. Raizor looked up then looked at David. "What was that about?"

"Don't know, don't care."

Eggman turned around from the controls and said, "We seem to have arrived at our destination, Zulu seems to be approaching the area as we speak."

"Excellent." Raizor replied. "Let's put the plan into action then."

Shadow, Rouge and Shade were on a large patch of sand in the desert, while Shade was sitting down. "So this is the area Eggman is meant to be at?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he should be arriving at a pyramid far from here." Rouge then looked at Shade. "Are you coming too?"

Shade shrugged. "I haven't got much else to do. You go and I'll catch up." Shadow and Rouge then ran off ahead as Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings started playing in the background. They then started jumping over sand pits 00:14 before coming towards small scorpion robots at 00:25. Shadow dodged their attacks as he ran past while Rouge spiral kicked a few then kicked the others out the way. At 00:36, Shadow and Rouge slid into a hole and landed ten seconds later on another path covered in sand.

They ran along then started jumping from platform to platform on the way up at 00:58 before making it to another path at 01:09. They then hit a spring and flew up then hit another spring, went through two loops then off a ramp and through a few robots then ran down the path at 01:30 before coming to a platform going down at 01:52. They got off at 02:04 and ran along whacking robots out the way and running up the path before reaching a platform going up at 02:15.

They destroyed several enemies which dropped onto the platform as it went up then they got off at 02:36 and ran up the path knocking out more enemies then came to two walls which they wall jumped up to a path with a spring then hit the spring which sent them to the surface at 03:10. They then ran along avoiding holes in the sand and came towards a pyramid as the song stopped.

Jessica, Light and Cheese were near the area, approaching the pyramid as Cheese pointed to it. "In there?" Jessica asked. Cheese then nodded. Jessica shrugged and ran on ahead.

In a volcano, Knuckles and Mads were running down a path with golems coming at them which glowed red. Knuckles punched down several of them while Mads fired at the ones which tried to attack from behind as they ran down a path which curled round then led to a large room. On the path in front where pools of lava which they ran past, following the robotic mole climb up into another hole.

Knuckles climbed into the hole while Mads flew up then they ran down the path which had large skulls to the side, spraying fire occasionally while there were golems knocked out to the side. The robotic mole up ahead dug a hole deep into the ground and dived in. Knuckles and Mads approached to and looked deep into the hole. Knuckles dived in, Mads quickly shrugged then jumped down into the hole.

In the other universe, Max, Zoom, Jessica and Kyle were running through the streets and ran past SA2 reading a newspaper and a little girl sitting on a bench. She had purple hair going down to her shoulders and blue eyes, wore an orange cardigan and a red skirt. She looked at them as they ran by then continued staring forwards.

Back in the Sonic Universe, deep in the lab, Blaze and Amber entered a large room and walked to the middle where there was a container with the Jeweled Scepter inside which only displayed its shadow with a question mark on it.

Amber nodded and said, "Ahh, since we never saw what it actually looked like in Sonic Rush Adventure, I guess it would be better with no description at all."

Blaze punched through the glass and pulled out the Jeweled Scepter, an alarm then went off and a dozen robots appeared at the door. Amber turned around and fired a blast of fire which knocked them into a wall, the two of them then ran out the room and down a corridor.

In a pyramid, Live at the Sandopolis by Project Chaos started playing in the background as sand rained down. After four seconds Jessica entered the pyramid and jumped across several platforms before reaching a large sandy area at 00:18 where a large robotic orange scorpion rose from the sand and fired a beam from its tail six seconds later, which Jessica jumped from platform to platform avoiding until it ran down off at 00:38. Jessica ran along a stone path high above and came towards a few scorpion robots. She then took out her double bladed sword and sliced them in half as she ran past.

She then jumped down to a platform at 00:45 and kicked the robot there, then jumped to another platform and kicked that robot, then jumped to a stone path containing robots with guns. As they fired she reflected the blast back with her sword while moving along then dropped into a hole at 01:07. Jessica landed in a large room which was really bright; she walked across the room then left through a door to another sandy area at 01:25.

Jessica then went down a sandy slide and jumped onto another slide going diagonally left at 01:36, ten seconds later she landed on a path then jumped across three platforms and slowly went down a sandy waterfall at 01:53 and landed on another platform at 02:05. She then jumped across the platforms, slashing at enemies as she moved across.

Then run down a path containing several dozens of robot scorpions which she ran through slashing at them until 03:00 and ran ahead as the song stopped.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 20th guest!"

Kyle walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Kyle Forst, I'm male, and I'm 17. My height is 5'10" and I weigh 135 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Nope, a phrase to do with ice would probably be too corny to use."

"I'll just skip the hobbies question."

"That you should."

"Favorite song?"

"Ice Cap Zone act 1, as if that wasn't clear."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"No. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"When you get stressed you gotta slow it down, chill."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nah, just chilling, as usual."


	74. S&S 74: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 21st guest!"

Felicia walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Felicia the Cat, I'm female, and don't know how old I am. My height is 4'2" and I weigh 85 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"I don't even know what that means..."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I never thought about a catchphrase until now."

"Favorite song?"

"The Super Sonic theme, anyone of them."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing... any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Cats really do have nine lives."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I keep my claws razor sharp."

* * *

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 74 – Look Out for Viruses

Inside one pyramid, Eggman, Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko entered a room lit by four torches around a sandy tomb in the middle. Slasha walked up to the tomb and opened it, then saw it was empty. "So where's your ancient monster?"

"Try blowing out the torches around the tomb." Eggman said. Slasha quickly blew out the four torches; the smoke coming from them was purple. The purple smoke then slowly combined with each other into the tomb and started to form something. When it finished there floated a creature with a small ghostly purple body, with purple flames on its head and blue eyes. It had purple sharp claws and a ghostly purple tail.

"So, what's your name?" Raizor asked the creature.

"My name? They call me, Virus."

Shadow and Rouge ran into the pyramid, shortly after the others turned towards them then Shade ran in afterwards.

"Nice of you to drop in, Shadow." Eggman said.

"So what is that thing?" Shade asked, looking at Virus.

"This here is Virus, as the writer just said." Raizor replied. "He is somehow very useful for our plan."

"Nice to meet you three." Virus said before creating a puddle of darkness under him. "I'll be seeing you soon…" he said before sinking into it. Eggman, Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko then sunk into it as well and the puddle vanished.

"Hey Rouge, do you have any information on this Virus creature?" Shadow asked.

Rouge took out a PDA and a stylus then started pressing buttons on it. "It seems to be an ancient creature of pure evil created by using the negative power of the chaos emeralds. This Wiki doesn't list what the creature can do, sadly." Shade looked at the screen of the PDA to see Rouge playing tic tac toe. Rouge lost to the computer and quickly exited the game. "But we still don't know what Eggman's up to."

"There's no other option but to track him down." Shadow said before walking off.

"Shadow, wait!"

Shadow turned around, they both stared at each other for a few seconds then Rouge threw the green chaos emerald to him. "You forgot your signature green chaos emerald, I found it earlier."

"Thanks. I'll be taking off now." Shadow then looked at Shade. "I look forward to speaking with you later."

"I look forward to it." Shade replied.

Shadow then teleported using chaos control. Rouge walked off as she said, "I'd best get going too, see you, mini Shadow." Shade then took out an ultra emerald and teleported using chaos control.

In a forest, Sonic, Amy and Sonny were walking while Sonny was talking to Sonic. "So anyway, I was moving the speed of sound, making tracks! The fastest hedgehog around, I had myself a situation; I was stuck in a new location! With-out-any-ex-plain-na-siooooon! Had no time for relaxation!"

"That sounds familiar…"

"No it doesn't, you're thinking too much."

In a lab, Blaze was running down a path with Amber shortly behind, Blaze jumped over a hole then kicked a robot down the second hole as it jumped towards her. She jumped up a cliff then across platforms moving up and down. She made it to another path, ran along and slide tackled a few robots, one then threw a bomb which Blaze kicked back at the robot. As it blew the robot up, Blaze and Amber jumped onto a platform going up and went up to another floor.

In a dark cavern, Knuckles and Mads were riding in a mine kart down a railway track. It turned left then Knuckles started punching some bats ahead. A few Eggman robots climbed into the kart, Mads blasted a few then hit the last one with the arm cannon, knocking them off the kart. The kart soon came to a dark circular room, Knuckles then jumped off the kart and walked to the centre.

The robotic mole which was clinging to the ceiling dropped down and attempted to stab Knuckles when Mads blasted the mole. Knuckles then turned around and punched the mole hard through a wall which led outside. Knuckles ran up to the hole and looked around to see the mole had vanished. "Damn it! Why is it taking so long to beat this one robot?"

"Maybe because the plot says you can't?" Mads said.

"Oh right…"

In one of Eggman's bases, Team Chaotix entered a brightly lit room with several control systems 25 feet away and Crystal entered shortly after. Charmy was flipping several times in the air yelling, "Yahoo! That was awesome! The bad guys are no match for us! Yeah!"

"Is he always this energetic?" Crystal asked Espio.

"Almost 24/7."

Vector was pressing several buttons on the control panel and eventually stopped. "Ahh, here it is. The page on this creature called Virus."

"Virus?" Crystal asked.

"I hate viruses!" Charmy yelled. "They suck!"

Vector then said, "Says here it's a being made of purely negative energy within the chaos emeralds. It has the ability to manipulate others by getting inside their bodies through cuts in their skin and can give the user a big power boost in the right hands."

"Yay! Power boost!"

"You're less annoying in the games…" Crystal said. "And why did you guys need this information?"

"Our client needed this information." Vector said.

"And who's your client?"

"I'll let you figure that out." Vector pressed a few more buttons and a portal opened up just ahead of the systems. "You're pretty tough for a little girl, take care little lady, we've got somewhere to be getting to." Team Chaotix jumped into the portal. Crystal then jumped in moments later before it vanished.

In a pyramid, Jessica came to a sandy area where the robotic scorpion was. It fired its claw at Jessica who jumped onto it then jumped up and towards its tail. The scorpion fired a beam which Jessica reflected back with the two swords which blew off part of its tail. As Jessica prepared to stab it the scorpion moved and tackled her. Jessica then kicked it off her and it landed on its back, Jessica then jumped up and stabbed it in the centre. She then jumped off the scorpion, grabbed part of the tail, swung it round twice and threw it into a wall.

The scorpion then stopped moving moments later. Jessica put her swords away as she said, "That was easier than expected."

In Eggman's ship, Eggman, Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko were standing in a row while Virus was in front of them. "So Eggman, what's the full plan?" Raizor asked. "What's with this virus creature?"

"Yes, Eggman, what is your plan?" Virus asked.

Eggman grinned widely. "I might as well tell you all now while there's still time. I have designed a new super weapon, the Death Egg 2. I call it, Death Immunity Egg, also known as D.I.E. Observe." Eggman took out a robot and pressed a button which showed the Death Egg on a screen behind them. It looked exactly like the first but had red lines along the spaces on the inside and a large red sphere in the middle. "Right now it's still gaining power but it will be ready soon. I will use it to threaten the inhabitants of this planet into letting me rule or to meet their end."

"That's nice." Yukiko replied. "And where's Zulu then?"

"Zulu?" Slasha asked. "The same one who stole that prism from me?"

Raizor shrugged. "I thought we could use the help."

"Because of him I was frozen in the Antarctic for months!"

"Villains work together to take down good, all rules apply in that case."

"You seem awfully calm considering you were there too."

"I don't get worked up over such nonsense."

"Riiiight."

Virus nodded. "I like your plan, I'll be back shortly." Virus said before creating another black hole which he sunk into and vanished.

In the sky, Tails and Rush were flying by and they had three chaos emeralds in the tornado. "Man, finding the emeralds is easy with that emerald radar." Tails said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it actually worked here." Rush replied.

Tails looked ahead to see dozens of Eggman robots on small ships with the large robotic eagle in front of them. Tails then said, "Whoa! Look at all those Eggman's robots!"

A hole suddenly appeared in front of the eagle and Virus popped out. He then called off the Eggman robots and gave the eagle a brief nod. The eagle then flew off and Virus went back into the hole. Tails then followed the eagle at full speed.

In the forest area, Sonic and Sonny were fighting the robotic bear when Virus rose from a dark puddle in front of the bear, they both then sank into the puddle and Sonic quickly jumped in before it closed.

"Hey, where's Sonic going to?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Sonny replied.

"Well let's go try to find him again then."

"Uhh, hey, is that him behind you?"

"Where?" Amy said as she turned around. Sonny then quickly ran off and by the time Amy turned around he was gone. "I hate it when they leave me behind…"

In the middle of a city, a portal opened up and Crystal jumped out to see a big grey robot coming towards her. Several steel poles flew out from the sky and impaled the robot, stopping it in its tracks. Someone then jumped down and landed in front of Crystal. The scene then paused and the words, "Silver the Hedgehog." came up on a greyish bar below him. Using his psychokinesis he then grabbed another steel bar, jumped up and whacked the robot with it into a building.

"Heh, he seems a bit cooler than in that bad game which shall not be mentioned." Crystal said.

"Who are you?" Silver asked as he turned around.

"Crystal, I went through some portal and ended up here…apparently."

"I have to stop Eggman Nega by getting to the past!" Silver said before running off.

Crystal shrugged. "Sure, guess I'll help out with that." She said before running after him.

In a rocky area, Knuckles and Mads approached a very tall rocky mountain then Knuckles started climbing it. Mads prepared to fly up but then saw 3 feet tall spiders climbing up into a cave inside the mountain, Mads then said, "Actually I think it'd be best for me to wait out here."

"Suit yourself." Knuckles replied before continuing to climb. At that moment Rouge flew into the area and landed on a rock, looked up and saw Knuckles climbing up towards the cave entrance. Rouge then jumped across the rocks on the way up the mountain and said, "See you inside, Treasure hunter." as she passed him. Knuckles then stopped climbing and jumped across the rocks as well until he reached the entrance shortly after Rouge.

Back in the other universe, a five foot tall clear blue creature with horns was in the middle of the streets causing destruction to cars and buildings. Max, Zoom, Jessica and Kyle ran up to the area and stopped ten feet away from the creature in the middle of a street.

"So that's the monster, huh?" Max asked.

"Seems so." Zoom said with a shrug. "Let's get started then."

The four of them moved to four corners around the creature and ran towards it. The creature turned around and fired some clear blue liquid from its hand at Max who rolled out the way as it almost reached him. Kyle then punched the creature from behind, knocking it forward. Jessica then kicked it in the face, knocking it to the ground. As the creature got up, Zoom ran towards it. The creature turned to him and fired more clear liquid at him which hit him and sent him flying.

Zoom landed near a food stand where SA2 was and got up. "Hi, I'd like that apple pie there, please."

The creature extended its arms and tried to hit Max multiple times as he moved back while dodging the attacks. Kyle then froze one of its arms which the creature smashed on the floor then grew a new arm then whacked Max into a car. Jessica hit the creature with blasts of electricity. Zoom then called Jessica over shortly after.

Max came running towards the creature yelling, "**KILL IT WITH FIRE!**" He then set the creature on fire; it then turned around and ran after Max. Max then yelled, "**KILL IT WITH ICE!**" he turned around and saw Zoom, Jessica and Kyle over by the food stand. "I said, **KILL IT WITH ICE!**"

"Oh, right." Kyle said before putting his pie down. He then froze the clear creature's legs. Max then yelled, "**KILL IT WITH LIGHTNING!**" Jessica then shocked the creature for a short period of time while Zoom bought a Sega orb from SA2 and crushed it. Max then yelled, "**KILL IT WITH**…whatever you can do."

Zoom jumped up towards the creature, spun into a ball and floated into one spot, firing several dozens of tiny spikes off his back at the creature. After Zoom stopped the creature turned into a puddle of water and ran off while the four of them ran after it.

In an Eggo factory, another clear blue creature was inside by a rotating machine eating boxes of eggo which went past and getting bigger with each box it ate. After a few boxes, the creature picked up another and started eating them, and then a blast of energy hit the box, turning it to ashes. The creature looked to the left to see Ruby, Felicia, Blade and Alex standing by the wall, Ruby then said, "Let go of **my** eggo."

The creature turned to them and dropped the burnt box, it then shot several tentacles from its hands which the four of them avoided by moving in different directions. Ruby jumped about avoiding the tentacles then jumped onto a box and fired a wave of energy which the creature dodged. Felicia then did a spiral claw attack through the creature, creating a big hole. The creature closed up the hole, extended it arm and grabbed Felicia then throw her into Ruby.

Alex flew towards the creature and created a tornado around himself and went through the creature, Blade then whacked it with his sword, Alex then flew back around and hit the creature again, knocking it to the ground. As it got up Blade fly kicked the creature. The creature then turned into a puddle of water and attempted to escape as the others followed.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 22nd guest!"

Blade walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Blade the Weasel, I'm male, and my age is unknown. My height is 4'2" and I weigh 90 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"You have much yet to learn."

"Favorite song?"

"Lost Impact from the Shadow the Hedgehog game."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like Shade, but just as a friend, I'm totally straight. I also seem to have quite a few fans; maybe it's the mask..."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Nothing ventured is nothing gained."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"..."

"There's that silence again..."


	75. S&S 75: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 23rd guest!"

Adam walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Adam Clear, I'm male, and I turned 18 a while ago. My height is 5'11" and I weigh 135 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I'm gonna start using the phrase, "Solid as a rock."

"…That's lame."

"So?"

"…Anyway, favorite song?"

"Chaos Angel act 1 theme from Sonic Advance 3"

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like a lot of people…"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"I rock hard…no, not in that way, you perverts."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Rockin'."

* * *

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 75 – Attack at the Chaos Emerald Shrine

Shortly after the liquid creature in the eggo factory ran off, it met up with the liquid creature in the city and they joined together, forming a bigger creature. Ruby, Felicia, Blade and Alex eventually met up with Max, Zoom, Jessica and Kyle as they chased the monster down a path. Adam suddenly came towards the creature riding on a large wave of rocks and hit the creature with the wave, covering it with rocks then jumped off and landed beside it.

"Solid as a rock." Adam said as the others arrived.

"So that's it?" Max asked.

Suddenly the creature reformed outside of the rocks and ran off again. Adam then said, "Apparently not, let's follow it and see where it goes." The others nodded then they ran after the creature.

In the Sonic Universe, inside the rocky mountain cave where rock platforms in random places. Rouge jumped onto them and went up higher while kicking spiders on the platforms. Knuckles jumped across the platforms and followed her. Knuckles eventually reached the same platform as her; Rouge then kicked a spider at him which he punched into the air. Rouge jumped onto the spider in mid air then flew up to a rocky path going diagonally up while Knuckles climbed up to the path.

Rouge fly kicked one robot coming towards her then started kicking a brown and orange coloured robot beetle, knocking off its shell. Rouge then jumped over the beetle as Knuckles attempted to punch her, blowing up the beetle. Rouge then jumped left and right onto small spaces avoiding spikes and pressed a switch which opened a rock door then entered as Knuckles quickly followed.

As Rouge entered a dozen robots ran towards her. Knuckles ran in afterwards and punched one to the left. Rouge then turned around and tried to kick Knuckles, Knuckles moved and she kicked one robot into another. Knuckles then jumped up and did a spiral claw into the ground while hitting a robot before going underground. Rouge cut one robot in half with a swift kick then did a spiral kick through several robots. Knuckles came out from underground and gave one robot an uppercut then picked up a large rock and threw it at the last robot, blowing it up.

Knuckles and Rouge continued jumping up platforms while trying to attack each other and other enemies on the platforms. They then climbed up a few ladders on a rocky path with a few rock golems on the way up. Rouge avoided the golems while Knuckles knocked them down. Rouge eventually reached a door and pressed a switch, leading outside where she picked up a chaos emerald.

Knuckles came running out shortly after and got into a fighting stance. "Hey, I found this place first."

"If you want it you'll have to fight me for it." Knuckles and Rouge then got into a fighting stance. They ran towards each other then Knuckles hopped forward and did a downwards punch as Rouge stepped back and kicked Knuckles twice, knocking him back into the air. As Rouge jumped towards him Knuckles recovered and preformed two quick punches, knocking Rouge back. As they touched the ground, Rouge slid across, trying to slide tackle Knuckles as he jumped out the way.

Knuckles then jumped towards her and tried to punch her, she side stepped the attack and kicked Knuckles, knocking him back. Knuckles then picked up a large rock and threw it at Rouge who jumped over it and tried to hit Knuckles with a spiral kick. Knuckles dodged it and picked up a smaller rock. As Rouge tried to kick him he jumped up and threw the rock down which hit her then kicked her as he landed, making her drop the chaos emerald.

Rouge landed on her hands, flipped backwards and kicked Knuckles from behind. Rouge jumped towards him and tried to kick him in the air but he quickly dug underground and hit her with an uppercut. Rouge then flipped and kicked Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles ran away as Rouge followed him then as she got close Knuckles jumped backwards and hit her with the back of his fist.

Knuckles ran after her and tried to punch her again as she rolled behind Knuckles, grabbed him and then kicked him twice before letting him go and knocking him back with a third kick. At that moment, Virus appeared and picked up the chaos emerald as Knuckles and Rouge noticed him.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Virus said before sinking into a pool of darkness. Knuckles then jumped in before it closed up. Rouge stood there for a few moments then flew off the mountain.

Mads was still watching at the bottom of the mountain when Jessica, Light and Cheese ran up to him. "Hey Mads." Jessica said.

"Hey, what have you been up to?"

"Saved a bunch of chao, fought two robots, it's all good. You?"

"Just been roaming around with Knuckles."

"Yeah, well Cheese apparently wants to go to some chaos emerald shrine, so I'll see you soon." Jessica said before running off as the chao followed her.

Mads then continued standing in one spot. In a city, Silver was running along throwing any large objects at robots in his path when he soon came to a bridge which was destroyed. He then rubbed his chin and said, "Now how am I gonna get across…"

"Palm to forehead." Crystal said as she put her palm to her forehead. Crystal picked up three large steel bars in a corner using her psychokinesis and lined them up over the hole.

"Ahh, of course!" Silver said as he slapped himself. "So you have psychokinesis too?"

"Yeah, I've had this power almost a year now. Anyway, you haven't got time to waste, right?"

"Yeah, I should get going." He said before crossing the gap, after Crystal crossed it the steel bars fell down. They then came towards a large oval shaped robot with long arms which tried to grab them as they jumped out the way. Crystal flew towards the robot while Silver threw objects at the arms of the robot as it repeatedly tried to grab Crystal. Crystal covered herself in psychokinetic energy and flew through it, causing it to blow up and leaving a chaos emerald. Silver picked it up then took out another emerald. "Now I can go after Eggman Nega."

Crystal flew down next to Silver. "Pass it here then." She said before Silver threw the emerald to her. "Don't worry; I know how this chaos control stuff works."

Meanwhile, Blaze and Amber recently broke out of the base and were walking through a small forest while Amber started talking. "So aren't you gonna find out why the scepter was there in the first place?"

"I got it back and that's all that matters."

"Ok, I very much admire your fiery powers, it reminds me of the first day I got mine and couldn't control them very well, leading to this…"

---

Amber was in a grassy field, rolling around the ground and completely covered in fire while yelling, "Craaawling in my skiiiiiin! These woooounds, they wiiiillll not heeeaaaallll!"

---

Amber smiled. "Heh, Linkin Park songs, anyway, I ended up burning off my clothes and had to run home naked, it was a funny day."

"I'm sure it was."

"So I guess we're done here then, since you got what you needed."

"I guess so."

A portal suddenly opened a bit to their right and Crystal and Silver jumped out of it. Amber then turned to the screen and said, "These portals seem to turn up in just the right area, don't they?"

"Oh, Amber, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked.

"Helping Blaze get her scepter back."

Silver walked up to Blaze and they stared at each other for a few moments. Crystal then ran past and grabbed Silver while yelling, "No time to fill in plotholes Sega created! We gotta find Eggman Nega!" (You'll get the joke if you've played Sonic Rush and the new Sonic game for the PS3 and Xbox360, a.k.a Sonic Next Gen...or at least read about them)

Amber ran after them moments later and Blaze quickly followed. Near a very large grass covered mountain with several pillars the large robotic eagle flew down and landed in the middle. Four black puddles of darkness then opened up and Sonic, Knuckles, the robotic bear and Virus came out of them. Tails saw the five of them then looked at Rush. "I might have to land here."

"Ok, I just received word that there's something going on at this chaos emerald shrine so I'll be going there." Rush flew off and waved goodbye and Tails flew down and landed the tornado next to Sonic and Knuckles then jumped out. The large robotic crab flew down from the sky and landed next to the robots then the robotic mole came up from underground.

"Hey guys." Sonic said. "I guess it's five against three."

"Make that four." A familiar voice replied. Sonic looked to his right to see Shadow. "Hey Shadow, long time no see."

"We saw each other just a few days ago."

"I still like to greet people that way. So now it's four against five."

Virus shook his head. "I'd prefer to take my leave and make it even." He said before stepping back behind the robots.

Knuckles tapped his fists together. "I'm ready for these guys, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle!"

"Hey!" Sonic responded.

"It says it in my theme song…and what about Tails? He isn't a fighter."

Shadow shrugged. "The rule of cool has no boundaries."

Tails nodded. "Shadow is right, now let's begin!"

In Eggman's ship, most of them were watching the fight on a screen. Eggman then took out a walkie-talkie device and said, "Nega, operate the Death Immunity Egg to destroy that mountain."

"But of course." Eggman Nega said before starting up the Death Egg. It raised high into the sky and aimed at the mountain very far off in the distance. Raizor then said, "I suppose us four should get moving." As he, Slasha, David and Yukiko went to Raizor's ship on the other side then took off.

Back at the mountain, the crab then fired a large beam at the four of them after seventeen seconds who moved to the side. Shadow then threw a chaos spear which hit the crab, sending it flying back then ran after it. The eagle flew up and Tails flew after it while Knuckles punched the mole through a cliff then ran after it. The bear ran up to Sonic and threw two punches which Sonic dodged, he then jumped up, flipped and kicked the bear down into the ground. The bear came up from behind and punched Sonic, sending him flying.

Sonic flipped twice before touching the ground near a tall cliff. The bear ran up to him and punched the cliff as Sonic ducked, Sonic then punched the bear twice before hitting the bear with a spin attack. As Shadow ran towards the crab it fired its two claws at him which he avoided. He jumped onto the side of a cliff then jumped off and fly kicked the crab into the air. He then flew over the crab using his air shoes and hammered it down to the ground.

Knuckles and the mole stood in one spot attacking each other and dodging every hit before Knuckles tried to punch the mole's feet which made it move a few steps back. Knuckles then quickly hopped forward and punched the mole backwards. In the air, Tails was dodging machine gun fire from the eagle and got close to it. He tried to whack it with his tails but it moved and tried to attack with its wings. Tails took out a wrench and whacked away the wing then hit its head. He then hit the eagle again and knocked it away.

Down below, Sonic knocked back one of the crab's claws back at itself then spin attacked it, causing it to land near a pillar. The crab got up and walked past it, Knuckles then jumped out and punched it hard through three pillars in a row just before the mole kicked him from behind and ran after him. Sonic then ran after the mole. The bear also tried to run after Sonic but Shadow dropped down in front of the bear and kicked it, sending it flying.

Shadow jumped towards the bear and punched it twice before knocking it back with a kick then chaos controlled behind the bear, grabbed its arm and threw it into the air. Tails was flying backwards and crashed into the bear. He turned around and flew over it as it tried to grab him. The eagle then bashed into the bear and Tails knocked them to the ground with his tails.

Down below, the crab recovered and punched Knuckles back towards the mole. As the mole prepared to attack Sonic kicked it from behind, then flipped and punched it, knocking it back. Knuckles spun and landed on his feet then jumped up and delivered a 12-punch combo on the crab before kicking it back.

Tails was running across the area when the mole popped up from underground and punched him. Shadow then appeared and fly kicked the mole. The bear appeared and tried to attack Shadow as he ducked; the eagle then flew by and hit Shadow with its wing. Sonic then spin attacked the bear, followed by the crab tackling Sonic then Knuckles giving the crab an uppercut. The mole then tried to attack Knuckles as he dodged the hits and Tails avoiding the eagle's wings a bit away.

The four robots were in a row as Knuckles and Tails blocked one attack from the eagle and mole. Sonic and Shadow jumped forward then all four of them punched one robot each at the same time into a large cliff. Sonic quickly ran forward, Tails flew up to Sonic, Knuckles dug underground up to Tails and Shadow appeared next to Knuckles using chaos control.

Virus floated down from one cliff and up to the four robots. "Impressive, but we've got to get going. Keep your eyes on the Death Egg." Virus said before creating a puddle of darkness which he and the robots sank into before it closed up. The Death Egg charged up energy for a few moments as Tails quickly jumped in the tornado and then the Death Egg fired a large beam from the red sphere. Knuckles jumped in while Sonic sat at the back and Shadow grabbed onto one wing as it took off.

The blast hit the mountain, causing a massive explosion, which spread and got bigger as the ground shook. The shockwaves soon hit the tornado and caused the tornado to crash into the ground. Jessica, Mads, Light and Cheese were running along a path in the grass when they saw the explosion far off in the distance. They then looked on a bit ahead to see Sonny and Shade running down another path and Virus on top of a hill holding a large laser cannon.

Virus aimed it at them and prepared to fire when Jessica sliced it in half with her double bladed sword. Mads then ran up the hill and aimed his arm cannon at Virus. Virus stared at them for a few seconds before vanishing. Jessica then spotted Zulu very far to the right driving his motorbike with dozens of Eggman robots following while one was carrying Cream the Rabbit who was tied up. Cheese then flew towards the robots while Light flew off in Sonny and Shade's direction. Jessica looked at Mads and said, "You go to that shrine, I'll catch up." before running off.

Crystal, Amber, Blaze and Silver were on a hill watching the Death Egg slowly float across the sky. Crystal then asked, "Eggman Nega is most likely there, right?"

"He's got to be."

Blaze turned to Amber and said, "I think we can handle this alone, if you've got somewhere to get to."

"You're just saying that to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"I actually wasn't but now that you mention it, yes I'd like you to leave."

"As you wish, the great princess Blaze the Cat, I shall go help my friends at that shrine place." Amber then looked at Crystal. "Let's go." Crystal nodded then they both ran off.

In the other universe, somewhere in some mountains the clear blue creature approached a large black base in its puddle form and entered under a gap at the front doors. The others then appeared at the top of a hill far away. Adam nodded and said, "Time to make our way inside." before running off ahead and the others followed shortly after. SA2 watched them silently from another hill as they ran towards the base.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 24th guest!"

Alex walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Alex Macel, I'm male and I'm almost 18. My height is 5'8" and I weigh 138 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Nope."

"Favorite song?"

"Catch me if you can from Sonic Riders."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Maybe one or two, which I'm not telling."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Ride with the wind and free your mind. But trying to ride a tornado may result in death."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Normal people can't ride the wind, just for your information."


	76. S&S 76: Sonic Universe Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 25rd guest!"

Zulu walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Zulu the Lizard, I'm male and my age is unknown. My height is 4'5" and I weigh 130 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Who needs a phrase when you got power?"

"Favorite song?"

"The Eggman theme."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like money, and lots of it."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Every lizard, man and woman for themselves."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Had over your wallet, it's mine now."

"Ninja's don't carry wallets."

"…You got lucky then."

* * *

Songs used:

Dead Batteries – Project Chaos (remix of Flying Battery Zone, I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't awesome)  
Final Zone – Sonic 1

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 76 – The Super Power of Teamwork (What? It's a decent title...sort of)

Back in the Sonic Universe, Jessica reached Zulu and the dozens of Eggman robots then started slicing them in half. Eventually she sliced the one carrying Cream in half as Zulu got off his bike. He then ran towards Jessica and threw several punches which she dodged then tried to slash at his head as he ducked. He then tried to swipe at her feet as she jumped back and tried kicking him several times.

Cheese untied Cream while this was going on and Cream said, "Thank you, please be careful." before they ran off.

Jessica looked at Zulu and asked, "So what's the deal with stealing the chao and Cream?"

"I guess I could explain, this part isn't important so we'll change the scene."

In another area, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles slowly got up where the tornado crashed. One of the wings was bent slightly and it was smoking. "I think it's still ok to fly." Tails said.

"Let's quickly make our way to the Death Egg then." Sonic said.

"Where did Shadow go?" Knuckles asked.

"He just seems to turn up unexpectedly, he'll be back." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles jumped in the tornado then took off towards the Death Egg.

Crystal and Amber were running along a field whacking robots out the way then jumped across large gaps before running up a hill and down a rocky path towards a large cave where Sonny, Shade and Mads were at. Crystal and Amber stopped by the cave as Sonny looked into the darkness.

"So can you see clearly inside?" Mads asked.

Sonny turned his head from the cave and was wearing a cap with an 'S' on it and said, "No."

"Did you bring a light?"

Sonny turned round again and said, "No." He then took the cap off. "Amber, you can light the cave, right?"

"Yeah, it'll likely drain my energy kinda fast but I can do it." Amber walked in the cave as she said, "Follow me, people."

The others then walked in after her. Amber then produced a big ball of fire which lit the area up and continued moving. The five of them then jumped down a hole ahead and entered a small room with a few robots carrying drills which they quickly destroyed then ran on ahead and jumped into a mine kart which quickly took off. Robot bats came towards the kart while Mads blasted them down and Crystal punched them, the kart eventually turned left and went down a slope. The five of them then jumped out before it went down a deep hole.

They then approached a watery filled area with stone platforms going up which they jumped across while destroying robots with drills for hands and made it to a rock door high above. They entered it then ran forward and jumped across small water filled holes then across moving pillars before coming to a wall. Crystal punched the wall, revealing another path which they went through.

They ran ahead then entered a room when four robots with green swords dropped down from platforms. Crystal jumped up and fly kicked one robot into a wall. One robot tried to chop Shade in half who rolled behind the robot then stuck his foot through the robot. Sonny spin dashed towards one robot which tried to slash at him as he went by. Sonny then jumped back and kicked its head off. The last one ran towards Crystal then Mads blew its head off. Crystal then said, "Nice headshot."

"Thanks."

The five of them then climbed up the platforms and reached a rock door leading outside again. In the other universe, Ruby, Max, Zoom, Felicia, Blade, Jessica, Kyle, Adam and Alex punched down a door in the base and entered a very large factory area with banisters all over the place and large metal containers around the area while SA2 sat on a banister high above eating a sandwich. In the middle of the room high above was a large platform with a large container in the middle and Nintendude was standing by it.

He then said, "Duuudes! Where's the main five?"

"Main five?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the tricky speedster, Blue Lightning. The dark and mysterious hero, Chaos Demon. The graceful and elegant, Psychic Angel. The beautiful and hyperactive, Wildfire, and the perverted friendly sharpshooter, Animan."

"Is it ok for a villain to be a fan of a hero team?"

"Yes, it is. Now that you're all here, Liquid here can destroy you all in his new fully powered form."

The container near Nintendude opened and out came another version of the clear blue creature that was slightly bigger, had a grey steel helmet which covered its head and horns, had steel gloves, steel shoulder pads and steel shoes which all blue jewels in them. Liquid then summoned dozens of clear blue solid balls which circled around the creature as it floated into the air. Most of them then separated and formed little copies of the creature around the area.

Adam then said, "Well this doesn't look good…"

In the Sonic Universe, Rouge was flying through the air high above when she looked down and saw Shadow quickly running along a grassy area. Rouge then flew down towards Shadow. Meanwhile in another area, Cream and Cheese were running up a hill and met Amy who was walking down it. "Cream, where have you been?" Amy asked.

"I was kidnapped by some big lizard and taken to places, and then I was saved by this person with two short swords."

"That's great, now you can fly me up to that big thing over there." Amy said, pointing at the Death Egg.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I know for sure Sonic is up there and he's not gonna get away again!"

Cream sighed. "Fine. Cheese, get into combat mode." Cheese nodded and then Cream flew off and grabbed Amy as she took off while Cheese followed them. Near the cave area, Zulu was still talking with Jessica with his back turned. "Collecting the chao was mainly to provide the life force for the ghostly creature, to help it become stronger, but since Cheese escaped I thought I'd take the rabbit and wait for him to come back, but then again there were robots on patrol as well. Plus, they could boost the power of a certain robot again."

"You mean…"

"Yes, him, he may not do much, but he's far from being useless. But, as you know, I can't let you live…" Zulu turned around and saw Jessica was gone. "You could have waited until I was done…I'm gonna go raid that pyramid." He said before jumping on his bike and driving off.

Inside the Death Egg were bright shiny metal rooms in which Eggman robots walked around as Dead Batteries by Project Chaos started playing in the background. After thirteen seconds Knuckles punched down a wall and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran in. They ran along, kicking and punching enemies out the way, then at 00:26 hit a spring and flew up to a path higher above. Sonic then spin dashed through one enemy, Tails spun around and went through a few with his tails and Knuckles pounded the ground and caused a shockwave which destroyed the rest.

They then hit another spring at 00:32 and flew to another path then destroyed more enemies, then went through two loops at 00:39 then Sonic spin attacked four enemies before they went through two more loops, Knuckles then punched out four enemies. They then jumped across four platforms; Tails then took out a wrench and threw it as a boomerang which took out four enemies. They jumped across four more platforms; Tails then punched one robot while Knuckles punched one then Sonic spin dashed through the last one. They then ran along the wall at 01:07 avoiding blasts of robots shooting at them until they reached a door high above at 01:20.

In another area, Amy and Cream were on a moving steel platform going up while Amy whacked enemies with her hammer and Cheese head butted a few enemies. They then jumped onto another platform which moved right seven seconds later while destroying more robots. They then jumped on a platform going diagonally down to the left six seconds later. They then jumped on one platform seven seconds later which right then another six seconds later which went up as Amy spun in circles and destroyed the robots on the platform before they reached the top.

At 01:46, Silver and Blaze ran along a hallway where they passed three big holes in the wall where three robots fired at them, Silver threw the bullets back at them using his psychokinesis as they ran by. Blaze then slide tackled one enemy ahead, then back flipped and hit the second with her feet. They then took an elevator up to one floor then as it opened at 02:02, they entered a large room and Silver fired a wave of psychokinetic energy which blew up a few robots. Blaze moved around creating a fiery tornado and blowing up enemies she ran into. They then jumped on a big box and Silver moved it along the corridors using his psychokinesis and knocked door a door at 02:28.

Shadow and Rouge jumped across a few platforms while destroying enemies then jumped onto an escalator moving right six seconds later. They moved along while Shadow spin attacked the robots then jumped onto another escalator to the right and Rouge kicked some robots out the way before they jumped to another escalator and Shadow spin dashed through the last few robots. At 02:47, Shadow and Rouge ran down a hallway and Shadow spin attacked more robots, moments later Rouge did a spiral kick through several enemies then when they reached the end Shadow ran left and Rouge ran right.

At 03:00, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles punched down another wall and ran along a corridor punching through robots which shot at them. Tails knocked one in the air with his tails then Sonic went through it, Knuckles then shortly punched the ground, sending a shockwave across the floor which hit several robots. They then punched down another wall and slowly walked down the new path as the song ended.

At the chaos emerald shrine (from Sonic Adventure, only seen in the flashbacks, why am I using it? I don't even...) there were dozens of chao by the stairs as several dozens of robots came towards the shrine, firing at the chao. Jessica and Light were there, attacking some of the robots while Jessica split into two and continued destroying them. Chaos 0 rose from a puddle of water near the stairs, extended its hand and whacked several robots then spun around with its arms out and destroyed more robots.

Far in the distance stood Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads on some rocks. Shade then said, "Alright guys, time for our ass kicking poses!" they then got into fighting stances one by one which I can't be bothered to mention then jumped off the rocks and towards the shrine, then as they landed started charging through the robots and knocking them into others. A ship then descended into the area and Raizor stood up. "Hey guys, let's settle this in a bigger environment." Raizor took out a cuboid glass container with a shining white crystal inside which opened up a portal.

Raizor then flew the ship into the portal and Sonic, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads jumped in before it closed up. Back on the Death Egg, Tails and Knuckles arrived at a room where the robotic bear was. Knuckles quickly ran in and punched it through a wall to a very wide open area which was grey with machinery and a few flashing lights. Knuckles then picked up the last chaos emerald it dropped. Eggman Nega contacted Eggman and said, "A few pests seem to have gotten in to the Death Egg."

"No problem, we'll just have to resort to extreme measures." Eggman pressed a button on the control panel, which caused the four exterminators eyes to glow red. Tails and Knuckles jumped out of the hole up to the bear. The eagle, mole and crab then met up with the bear and began forming together to create an even bigger robot as Amy and Cream ran up to Tails and Knuckles. After it finished the bear was the head of the body, the eagle was the middle of the body, the crab was attached to the eagle, and the mole was at the bottom.

Just then Blaze dropped down to the right of the others and Silver dropped to the left. Rouge then landed behind them as the robot prepared to attack. The robot then fired two beams from the crab's claws which they dodged. Knuckles then jumped towards Amy who whacked Knuckles towards the robot with his fist held out. As he got close the robot whacked him away then stomped on the ground, knocking a few of them over.

Meanwhile, Sonic entered a small room as the Final Zone from Sonic 1 played to see Eggrobo from Sonic 3 (Robot version of Eggman, of course) slowly descend in the Eggmobile which took out an orange shiny ball attached to a chain. Sonic avoided the ball while spin attacking it several times then hit it once more before it flew off. Sonic then entered the next room with Eggrobo in a small red vehicle with a drill at the front. It drove around the room trying to run Sonic over as he spin attacked it several times before it blew up.

Sonic then entered the third room where Eggrobo was in a hovering blue circular machine with two smaller parts attached and fired fireballs from them at Sonic as he ran around the room. Sonic hit it a few times then spin dashed through it, destroying it. He then went through the next door and walked a bit to find Metal Sonic standing in the middle of the area. Metal Sonic then slowly got into a fighting stance.

Metal Sonic then sped forward and threw several punches while Sonic dodged them then kicked him back and tried to punch him. MS ducked then swept at Sonic's feet, Sonic landed on one hand and quickly spin dashed past MS, who landed on his feet and ran after Sonic. Sonic turned around and ran towards him. When they reached each other Sonic tried to punch MS, who dodged it then tried to kick Sonic as he took a step back then Sonic tried to fly kick MS as he side stepped then MS tried to slash Sonic as Sonic rolled behind him and hit MS with a spin attack, causing a small tear in his armor as they both moved back.

Virus then slowly rose from a puddle of darkness beside MS and said, "I thought he may need my assistance." Virus then turned into purple smoke and flew into the small tear in MS' armor, turning MS purple with purple energy waves and gaining a big 'V' on its head. MS' eyes glowed as the four robots joined together suddenly blasted through the roof. Shadow quickly ran up to the area and met Sonic. Shortly afterwards the others below made it to the top as MS' merged with the four robots. The larger robot then gained spikes on its arms, legs and back, turned purple and had a big 'V' on its chest where it also had a purple eye.

The new robot then shot a blast of energy through the roof and flew into the air. While everyone looked up, Sonic and Shadow had recently used chaos unison and were now Super Shadic thanks to the emeralds, he then pursued the giant robot into the sky.


	77. S&S 77: Sonic Universe Saga

After a very long while I finally finished it, it worked out better in my mind though.

Songs used:

Live and Learn – Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Sonic Universe Saga: Chapter 77 – Alternate Continuality

In the other universe, inside the base the others moved around blowing up the copies of Liquid to pieces while they continued to reform. Felicia stabbed one clone through the head with her claws then threw it behind her as Blade jumped up and sliced it in half. Jessica was dodging attacks from one clone when Kyle froze one of its hands. Jessica grabbed the frozen hand and threw the clone to the ground. Adam and the original Liquid were in the air; Adam punched a hole through the creature's stomach then kicked it in the face, sending it flying back.

Liquid then grabbed Adam's foot, swung him round and threw him at a water container; he flipped and landed on it. Ruby and Max then landed on it. Max then said, "Don't worry, we'll handle this guy."

"You sure you can take him by your self's?" Adam asked.

"No sweat, he isn't so tough." Max then looked at Ruby. "You ready?"

Ruby nodded. "Let's bust some heads!" Ruby and Max then surrounded themselves with energy waves then flew towards Liquid. As they approached the creature Liquid turned around and tried to punch Ruby as she flew above the creature's arm. Max tried to fly kick Liquid who whacked him out the way, then as Ruby spun round and flew back Liquid hit her with the back of its hand then punched her down. Max then kicked it in the head from behind then Ruby flew up and elbowed Liquid in the face.

Max then turned to punch Liquid who flew up and grabbed his leg and threw him at Ruby. Liquid then flew up 15 feet above them and fired a blue beam which Ruby and Max avoided at the last second, the beam then hit a water container and caused a big explosion below. Ruby and Max then fired a beam each of energy which caused a big explosion as it hit Liquid. From the explosion Liquid starting firing small energy blasts which Ruby and Max dodged which destroyed many banisters in the area. Ruby and Max then kicked Liquid in the back and dragged the creature down through one banister.

Liquid then flipped and kicked Ruby, Max then punched Liquid, Liquid then grabbed Max and slammed him into one container then threw him into another. Liquid then landed on one banister as Ruby flew towards the creature. Ruby tried to punch the creature but got her hand stuck inside it, Liquid then wrapped its arms around her and began giving her a bear hug. As Ruby started screaming Nintendude yelled, "Dude! Calm down, killing little girls aren't cool." Liquid turned to Nintendude and fired an eye laser which blew up the banister near the platform. Nintendude then ran off.

Suddenly Kevin flew through a wall into the base from outside and sped straight towards Liquid as it turned its head. Kevin then yelled, "Psychic kick!" before kicking Liquid, knocking it back a bit and letting go of Ruby, then spun and yelled, "Psychic punch!" before punching Liquid hard, sending the creature flying through several water containers. Kevin then helped Ruby up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"No problem, I was just waiting for the right moment to jump in."

"A few moments earlier would have been better." Ruby said before flying off after Liquid. Kyle was a bit below, jumped and kicked one Liquid clone in the head then looked up at Kevin. "Hey, when did you join the super powered side?"

"This morning a few hours ago, I've been practicing ever since, and I can say I'm quite decent."

"Is it good stuff?"

"It sure is." Kevin said before jumping down then punching one Liquid clone ahead. Alex fired a blast of wind which knocked over several of the clones; Kevin then picked up a large girder using psychokinesis and dropped it on them. Zoom rolled into a ball and went through one clone, bursting it into pieces. Max and Liquid were on a large water container and Max punched Liquid back a few feet. Ruby then landed a few feet behind Liquid.

Liquid flew up slowly while facing the same direction. Ruby and Max took off at the same time, flying up slightly faster and powering up as they flew up. Liquid stopped in the sky, Ruby and Max flew up a bit higher, changed sides and started attacking Liquid head on. Liqiud tried to punch Max as he moved back then tried to swing at Ruby as she flipped and flew up, Max then kicked Liquid in the face, then Ruby kneed Liquid from behind, Max then kicked Liquid's face. Ruby then joined up with Max and they both punched Liquid in the stomach, making the creature cough up water.

Ruby and Max then quickly moved back, charged up a big beam and fired it, knocking Liquid into a large water container which poured a big amount of water into the area as the water level rose near to where the others were. The other liquid creatures then began to evaporate, shortly after the others left the lab area and started making their way out.

In another room, Nintendude and another figure covered by a black cloak were getting into a small ship as Nintendude said, "Sorry dude, I tried."

"Well you didn't try hard enough, I won't forget this."

"Yes, boss."

SA2 ran towards the ship and yelled, "Stickman!" the unknown figure looked at SA2, "You again, I'm in no condition to finish you, we'll meet again, elite ninja." Stickman said before the ship took off through the roof. SA2 then ran down another corridor.

Back in the Sonic Universe, Crystal and Amber were jumping from side to side down a long path while blasting robot spiders clinging to the walls. They reached the bottom and walked through a metal door into a wide area with tubes containing purple liqiud, they continued walking and stopped five feet away from David and Yukiko. Yukiko then said, "Well it's about time, now let's have some fun." Before shooting herself up with a fountain of water.

Amber smiled and said, "I'm all about having fun." Before she flew after her. Crystal then looked at David who shape shifted into a copy of her and got into a fighting stance. David jumped towards her and did a spinning kick which Crystal avoided by moving back then fired a blast of energy which David avoided by flipping to the left and throwing several shuriken at her. Crystal ran while jumping onto tubes then started firing back at David who jumped and ducked while continuing to throw shuriken.

Amber and Yukiko were flying around in the air, shooting blasts of water and fire at each other and destroying tubes while avoiding the blasts. Yukiko fired a large wave of water which Amber dodged, Yukiko then punched her hard from behind, sending her flying and through a wall as Crystal dropped down near the wall. "Hey, Amber, are you oka-" Amber quickly flew out of the hole and punched Yukiko, knocking her into a wall, Amber then pumped her fist into the air.

Yukiko flew out from the hole and summoned two whirlpool's of water around her then shot them towards Amber who dodged both then threw two waves of dodged them by descending as Amber did then and they rushed towards each other, and attacked each other while dodging at the same time. Crystal then fired a blast of energy at Yukiko who jumped out the way, then David did he same towards Amber who kicked it up to the ceiling.

In another area, Mads entered a wide room with bottomless spaces at the sides to see Slasha who was wearing the skin tight dark blue battle suit again. "Hi Mads." Slasha greeted Mads as he entered. "Let's continue our game, just like last time." Slasha said before flying up. Mads shrugged and said, "I don't seem to have a choice." Before flying up as well. As Mads flew up Slasha fired a missile down towards him which Mads dodged and it caused a small explosion down below, Slasha then fired three more which Mads dodged two by moving left and right then blasting the third. "Since when do you have missiles?" Mads asked.

"Since I upgraded it a bit, it's the same as how you have that small cannon strapped to your hand yet it seems invisible when you wear normal clothes."

"I guess it just wasn't made to make sense."

"Indeed it wasn't." Slasha quickly flew towards Mads and tried to punch him as he flew right, making Slasha punch through a wall. Slasha then fired a charged shot which Mads avoided by descending to the ground. Slasha landed down then slid towards him while firing shots as Mads jumped over her while dodging the shots in the air. As Mads landed he fired back while Slasha avoided the shots by running right then jumped up and fired another missile.

Mads changed to the solarbeam shot on his arm cannon, rolled under the shot and fired a charged solarbeam shot which hit Slasha and knocked her off the edge of the large platform, the Mads quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Mads and Slasha then looked deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments before Slasha smiled and said, "So anyway..." before kicking Mads in the crotch and laughing as he dropped to the ground. "I'll see you later, Mads. And thanks." She said before running off.

"Your welcome." He said softly.

Sonny and Shade entered a big room to find Raizor in an orange hard leather battle suit which had three spikes on the helmet and had razor disks attached to the back of the hands. "Nice suit." Sonny said as they saw Raizor.

"Thanks, I made it myself just a week ago, as you can tell."

Sonny ran towards Raizor and jumped over him as Raizor tried to stab him with the blades, Shade then ran towards him and kicked him from the side, knocking him back. Sonny ran back towards Raizor, when he got close Raizor started trying to cut Sonny with the blades as Sonny dodged them while moving back. Shade jumped up and tried to hit Raizor with a downward kick but as he got close Raizor turned around and tried to hit Shade with one of the blades which he avoided by an inch and dropped down next to Sonny who moved a step back.

"So Sonny, got any plans?" Shade asked.

"Nope."

"Nope." That's it?"

"Yup."

"Well at least you were honest..."

"No more talking!" Raizor yelled. "You die now!" he said before throwing two razor blades at them which Sonny dodged by jumping right and Shade jumped left while one razor blade cut the side of his cheek. Raizor continued firing more blades while they continued to dodge them. "You'll get hit eventually..."

"Keep dreaming, Raizor." Shade replied.

"What he said." Sonny responded.

At the Death Egg, the new robot combined of the four exterminators, Metal Sonic and Virus were high in the sky above the Death Egg and aimed its hand towards the ground, charged up and fired a large beam which caused a massive blast covering a 50 foot radius. Eggman who was still in his ship and talking to Eggman Nega responded to the attack. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get a load of that!"

"Quite amusing, Eggman, but I need to know how this all came together." Eggman Nega said.

"Well you see, the four exterminators there are made from the same type of metal as Metal Sonic, and now they have combined, and Virus has joined them and provided them with an addition power boost, nothing can stop us now!"

Suddenly, Super Shadic spin attacked the large robot in the face then moved back. "Think again, Egghead."

Eggman slammed his fist on a table. "No way! I don't believe this!"

"Seeing is believing, Eggman, now watch me take this bucket of bolts apart."

"EX, destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. The large robot then glowed for a few moments as Shadic got into a fighting stance.

At the Chaos Emerald shrine, Jessica, Light and Chaos continued to destroy the Eggman robots as they approched the shrine, soon large robots appeared. Jessica split into two and sliced one to bits with her swords, Chaos grabbed one and repeatedly slammed it on the ground while Light did a head butt and went through the robot.

Back at the Death Egg, Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 started playing in the background as Super Shadic and EX stood in mid air, after sixteen seconds Shadic took off towards the robot. After ten seconds EX fired off four spiked missiles towards Shadic. Shadic dodged two by movng up and down then punched through the last two at 00:38. EX then fired a large neon red beam which Shadic diagonally dodged to the left, then EX fired another which Shadic dodged to the right.

EX then started firing small beams of energy which Shadic dodged left and right, EX then fired a bigger beam which Shadic rolled into a ball and went through it then hit EX in the head at 01:03 as he went past. Shadic flipped several times and turned round as EX fired another beam which Shadic dodged and went past EX from underneath. Shadic flew up and dodged more missiles before going through EX's right arm at 01:21. EX then turned around and powered up for a few moments before firing one crab claw at Shadic which he dodged before firing the other which he also dodged.

EX then flew towards Shadic and tried to attack him at 01:45, while missing with each swing before Shadic spin attacked his head at 02:09. EX fired one missile which Shadic jumped onto then jumped off seconds later then kicked a second missile then went through the robot's foot then flew up, avoiding EX's beam attack at 02:30. EX loaded several dozens of missiles then fired them at 02:39 while Shadic moved about, dodging them. Shadic then spin attacked EX in the head again at 03:01.

EX fired a beam which moved around in a circle while Shadic did the same as he got closer, then jumped across from one missile, then jumped from the second and spin attacked EX's right shoulder at 03:20. EX then fired heat seeking missiles which Shadic dodged by moving around in different directions while they followed him and used chaos control to teleport at 03:42 and make them smash into each other. Shadic then flew towards EX and went through its left shoulder at 03:50 then dodged many beams.

He then flew through multiple missiles and through EX's left arm at 04:00, then turned round, rolled into a ball and became covered in several energy waves then flew towards EX, avoiding all the beams fired at him. Shadic then went through EX's stomach at 04:22 then quickly crossed his arms, gave a thumbs up and smiled before EX blew up at 04:24 and fell inside the Death Egg as the song stopped. Shadic landed inside the Death Egg near EX as Metal Sonic crawled out and Virus vanished.

Shadic then seperated into Sonic and Shadow again. They then noticed that the others were gone and ran off as well. Eggman then said, "Blasted hedgehog! He managed to foil my scheme yet again!" Suddenly, Vector the Crocodile broke down a door and Team Chaotix entered. "Game over, Eggman, we found the computer room." Vector said.

"A villain always leaves in style." Eggman said before a portal opened up next to him and he walked in.

"So what now?" Espio asked.

"Let's go eat!" Charmy yelled.

"Right after we take this ship down, let's get to work boys!" Vector said before punching the control panel. "Behold, ninja power!" Espio said before throwing shuriken around the room.

In the Death Egg, Rouge killed a few robots in one room and pulled a few levers which caused a fin shield around the Death Egg to go down. She then contacted the Commander after getting out to fire. Outside G.U.N headquarters was a large cannon which fired at the Death Egg and set it on fire as it slowly descended to the ground.

In the lab area Sonny, Shade and Raizor were in, Eggman contacted Raizor and told him about the Death Egg. "Huh, those exterminators were destroyed and now the Death Egg is too? Yeah, I guess there's no point now." Raizor opened up a portal with the crystal. "You guys won, apparently. I'll see you back in the other world." He said before jumping in, Sonny and Shade then quickly followed and ended up back at the chaos emerald shrine where Crystal, Amber and Mads were also with Jessica, Rush and Light.

"So what happened?" Amber asked.

"We killed the robots." Jessica replied. "Then we played poker and Chaos left."

"Aww..." Mads responded.

"So I heard we won?" Crystal asked.

Shade nodded. "Yeah, let's go find the others."

In the other universe, the others were walking out of the base and then watched it blow up shortly after. Kyle then said, "Have you ever noticed how enemy bases seem to always blow up?"

Everyone else shrugged. Kat then landed down in a big ship wearing a blue ninja outfit and said, "Hop in, guys." They then all got in. Adam then asked, "Where did you get the suit?"

"Training session with SA."

"Ahh."

In the Sonic Universe, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Cream were standing on some rocks looking towards a sunset when Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Jessica, Rush and Light walked up to them. Big the Cat was in the background fishing, SA2 walked up to him and kicked him in the sea then took his place.

"Hey, so you'll be going back now, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Sonny replied. "Gotta protect our world and that kinda stuff."

"I see. So you and the other hedgehog are friends, right?"

"You mean Shade? Yeah, we're like best friends, right Shade?"

Shade turned his head and said, "Bite me."

"See, best buds."

"Right." Sonic said nervously.

Shadow and Shade were talking, Shadow then said, "So you're like the Ultimate Lifeform of your dimension."

"Pretty much."

"But you shouldn't need to mention that you're the ultimate, let your actions justify that."

"You know what? You're right."

"Plus you need manly chest hair."

"I'm not old enough to get that yet."

"Don't worry, it'll come in time."

A bit further away, Rush was talking with Tails about his arm cannon. "So it contains radioactive molecules combined with extreme heat to deliver a very strong charged shot."

"I had a pretty big cannon once, I used it in Sonic Battle."

"What happened?"

"The designers took it off me for safety reasons..."

"I see."

Mads was talking with Knuckles. "So Knuckles, did you ever get those emerald shards?"

"Yeah, turns out some of the shards were inside those robots while a few were in random areas."

"Cool."

A few minutes later after more randomness, a portal finally opened up then everybody there noticed. "Guess it's time to get going." Crystal said. "Well it was great meeting all of you." Jessica said. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush, Jessica and Light waved goodbye before jumping in the portal and going back.

On another cliff stood Eggman, Eggman Nega and Raizor. "So that's how it went down, huh Eggman?" Raizor asked.

"Yes, and Team Chaotix made it out of the ship too. Although I guess it was nice working together with a fellow ally."

"Right back at ya. Guess me and my friends better get going." A portal opened up and Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko jumped in. Zulu then quickly drove into the portal with his bike seconds later.

In the other universe, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush, Jessica and Light ended up on a street and started walking back to Mads house. "Well that was a new experience." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Amber said. "I even got the great princess Blaze the Cat to slap me, I may never wash my cheek again."

"It's best that you do." Crystal replied.

Sonny then gasped and dropped to the floor. "I completely forgot, I never got Sonic's autograph! Nooooooo!"

"Yeah you did." Shade said as he pointed at Sonny's shoe. Sonny then looked at it and gasped. "There it is! I didn't even see him write it, he really is that fast..."

"What I don't get is, why did we get seperated when we entered that world?" Crystal asked.

"I actually found out when you enter those portals your destination is where you want it to be." Rush explained.

"That actually does explain quite a bit." Shade said.

"But then why did I end up at some base with Team Chaotix and in the future with Silver the Hedgehog?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe you wanted to know what's going on, and you wanted to meet someone with powers similar to yours."

"...That actually makes sense."

Rush then said, "I think we should go to the HQ first, plus I feel I should give you something, Jessica, for helping out."

"You don't need to reward me, I enjoyed helping."

"I still feel like doing it."

Ten minutes later they were at the HQ where Ruby and Max also were and Rush gave Jessica a battle outfit with the stripes being maroon and with a sword icon on the front. "Man, this is awesome, thanks Rush."

"I also like to help."

Jessica felt the leather suit from top to bottom, then felt her chest again and sighed. Amber then said, "It's cool, Jess, I personally think you have a DFC."

"Uhh, thanks."

"What's a DFC?" Crystal asked.

"You don't wanna know." Jessica replied. "And do you mean that?"

"Yeah, some guys love that."

"Let's change the subject please." Crystal said.

The area was silent for a few moments, Amber then said, "If I was a guy I would s-"

"Let's change the subject!" Crystal yelled.

Shade looked at Max and Ruby and asked, "So what did you two do?"

"Went to some base and faced a liquid monster, then the others said their goodbyes and left, then we came back here." They both said in unison.

"Sounds like a normal day."

While Amber and Jessica were still talking, Kevin walked into the room and up to Crystal. "Oh, hey, you're back."

"Hey Kevin, so did it work?"

"You mean the psychokinetic powers, if so, yes, and they are awesome, I was training a lot to master them."

"Well they're only temporary..."

"Aww..."

"But they might stay if you see a ninja called SA, I learned a lot from him."

"Ok then."

"So anyway, now we can go on adventures together, and occasionally spar with each other!"

"I guess that means me being thrown through more walls..."

"Yeah, but now it won't hurt as much."

"Great..."

At Raizor's base, Raizor was hammering away at a piece of steel when David walked up to him. "What you working on?"

"The next plan, it'll take a long while but it'll be worth it."

"Well good luck with that." David said before walking off.

On the beach all the Lounge members were resting in armchairs by the beach. "Seems we weren't included in this saga." Visualpun said.

"Well there's always the next one." Jawo replied.

"Did anyone bring suntan?" Dizi asked.

"Nope." They all replied.


	78. S&S 78: Filler Saga

Yup, this is indeed filler, thought I might as well just make that clear. I feel it's needed, and it only lasts a few short chapters. By the way, for those who didn't notice, I uploaded chapter 77. These few chapters aren't completely pointless though.

Songs used:

Sega Carnival – Sonic Riders

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 78 – Not Your Average Filler

A month after the events of travelling to the Sonic World, it was a bright summer's day and Sonny was sitting in Mads room watching TV while Mads stood up, drinking a can of Chaos cola. Sonny then stretched and rolled his eyes as he said, "**Gee**, it sure is boring around here."

Mads lowered the can from his mouth and said, "My boy! This peace is what all true heroes strive for!"

"I just wonder what Raizor's up to."

Shade then flew in through the window with his air shoes and stood up. "Hey guys, Raizor and his robots have seized the field of Green Hill."

Mads put his hand on his chin. "Hmm, how can we help?"

"You can help by getting off your lazy asses so we can get down there."

"Great!" Sonny said in excitement. "I'll grab my suit!"

"There is no time, your shoes are enough!...Bring them anyway." Shade then walked up to Sonny and Mads and said, "Chaos control, we're off!" before they disappeared.

At Crystal's house, Crystal was in the bathroom taking a shower and as Ruby walked by the bathroom she heard Crystal singing 'A New Venture' while Adam was in Crystal's room playing a game. "I still don't see what Mads said was so thrilling about Metroid Space Madness…"

A voice in the game then suddenly said, "Samus is under fire!"

"OMG!" Adam said in shock.

"She sent an emergency directive! Join the fight!"

"Don't worry, Samus, I'm coming!" he said as he hunched over. Crystal walked into the room shortly after wearing a purple towel and said, "You need to leave, I gotta get changed."

"But Samus is under fire! I gotta join the fight!"

"You can continue your fight in ten minutes."

"Oh, fine." He said before getting up and leaving.

30 minutes later, Crystal and Adam were by the front door, ready to leave and were waiting for Ruby who came down shortly after. Crystal then opened the door and said, "Bye Mom, bye dad, just going to the park and stuff."

"Try not to beat anyone up." Her dad yelled.

"Sure, bye." Crystal, Adam and Ruby then left the house and began walking down the street. "So now we're going to Amber's house then to this field area Shade said to turn up at."

"Cool." Adam said. "I haven't been there in a while."

"Is she still "coming on to you" as you say?"

"I can't tell anymore, is telling someone what time you'll be in the shower coming on to someone?"

"In Amber's case it's still hard to tell."

The three of them soon walked past a bush which Kevin jumped out of and walked with them. "Hey Crystal."

"Hey…what were you doing in a bush?"

"Waiting for you guys, your dad still doesn't seem to like me…"

"Can you blame him?"

"A little, but I'm still a nice guy, what's there to hate about me?"

"I don't know. Just deal with it."

"Oh, so you must be Crystal's boyfriend which I've heard a lot about." Adam said.

"And you must be her cousin, Adam, right?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Good stuff."

"It truly is."

Ruby looked at Crystal and asked, "Did you bring any eggo?"

"Yeah, you can have it later."

"Ok."

At Amber's house, Amber and Kyle were in her garden having a sparring session while talking. Amber tried to punch Kyle as he ducked while saying, "So did you hear they're making Pure Ownage 3?" Kyle tried to kick her as she jumped out the way while saying, "Already? That was quick." Amber threw a fireball which Kyle jumped over while saying, "Yeah, the second sold out so fast they started a third immediately." Kyle threw one ice shard which Amber dodged by side stepping while he said, "Yeah, it took a while to buy copies again."

Amber jumped forward and punched Kyle back a few feet as she said, "There's also a new ninja called SA4, it's a girl as well." Kyle jumped forward and kicked Amber, knocking her back as he said, "Yeah, I know, the jiggle physics are amazing." Amber spun and hit him with the back of her fist as she said, "I personally think they over did it." Kyle then elbowed her in the face as he said, "Nonsense, they got it spot on!"

Amber head butted him back a few feet. "You would say that because you're a guy. Anyway, I think that's enough for today, and Crystal will be here in a bit anyway."

"Yeah." Kyle then looked down at Amber's jeans. "Hey, are you bleeding?"

"…That's a different kind of bleeding."

"…Oooooh."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Crystal, Adam, Kevin and Ruby arrived at Amber's house and Amber, Kyle and Max came to greet them. Amber then said, "Bye people, going to the park and stuff." before closing the door. "Let's get going then."

In the middle of the streets, Sonny, Shade and Mads were walking along the pavement. Sonny pointed around at several people as he said, "Wow, what are all those people?"

"These are the people of Green Hill City, you must protect each." Shade replied. He then took out a black ball with the sonicteam logo on it as he said, "Here is **the ball!**"

"Golly!" Sonny said as he held it.

"I think we should just skip this whole sequence and get straight there." Mads said.

"That would be best." Shade replied. A bit later, Crystal, Amber, Ruby, Max, Adam, Kyle and Kevin met up with Sonny, Shade and Mads at a very large field where Raizor was waiting across the field and Slasha was laying down, reading a comic book. Near Raizor was a football pitch with two goal posts very far away from each other.

"Alright Raizor, what is it?" Sonny asked.

"I challenge you and all of your allies to a game of football, or soccer in some places. Heroes vs. Villains, how does that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sonny then said, "Guess we gotta make preparations then." Within the next hour, Sonny contacted Felicia who left Jenny's house and made her way to the field. Shade contacted Blade who was fighting SA while they both used swords in a small wooden hut. Blade then put his sword away and they bowed then Blade left. Crystal phoned Jessica who then got Zoom to come with her.

Kyle phoned Alex and he quickly made his way to the field. Mads phoned his older sister, Jessica who was sleeping and strapped to a wall in Stickman's lab. As her phone rang she woke up and broke off the straps, yawned and walked out while Stickman sighed. Mads then contacted Rush who brought Kat and Light with him.

Meanwhile, Raizor contacted the Lounge members, David, Yukiko, Zulu, Nintendude, and brought along his four robots as well as a black and red Tentallix who brought Raizor and Slasha's battle suits. Raizor then said, "Ok, you'll only be allowed 15 out on the field at any one time." Sonny then gave him a thumbs up.

Nintendude walked up to Raizor and said, "So you're not mad at me anymore, right? If so, I'm sorry for those attempts to blow up your bases."

"No, I still don't like you, but I just don't care today."

"Ok then. Forget I said anything...dude."

Everyone on Sonny's side lined up and Rush stood ahead of them holding the ball. "Ok, there seems to be 18 people here, and Light, so a few will have to sit out for now." Kevin, Kyle and Jessica Tricity decided to sit out. Rush then said, "Now who wants to start off the game?" Light jumped up and down while saying, "Chao, chao!" in excitement.

Rush shook his head. "No, Light. Now, who wants to start?" Light started jumping up and down again, Rush then said, "No, screw you, Light." Light then frowned. Kat raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"Ok. Time to get into positions, people." Rush said before walking onto the field. The rest except Kevin, Kyle and Jessica followed. The villains, Lounge members and Raizor's robots walked onto the other side of the pitch. Kat was standing in the middle of the pitch with the ball, then moments later passed it right to Rush and began running down the field as Raizor's four robots approached them.

Kat kicked the blue robot, then jumped as the yellow one tried to attack and punched it, tripped the green robot then elbowed the orange robot. Rush then passed the ball left to Ruby who ran near the offside line dodging the enemies which tried to attack and getting closer to the goal where Nintendude was the goalkeeper. Max was near the goal and waved, Ruby then kicked the ball in the air over Dizi towards Max. Max caught the ball in his hands and slammed it on the floor near the goal. "Yeah! Touchdown!"

The area went silent; Zulu then quickly tackled him while Crystal put her palm to her forehead. "Not that kind of football..."

Shortly after, they carried on playing as Sega Carnival from Sonic Riders started playing in the background. Sonny was running down the field with Shade by his side. Sonny ran past HouseCallDoc and kicked it over Visualpun. Raizor jumped up from the side and kicked the ball to the right. David then ran down the field with the ball and kicked it right towards Slasha as Max came towards him.

To the side of the pitch, SA and SA2 were sitting behind a brown desk. SA2 then said, "And we're live at the Green Hill field where the heroes...and rivals are taking on the villains, but the Lounge members aren't really evil..."

"I just can't believe that guy did a touchdown, palm to forehead is correct."

"Indeed it is, now let's get back to the action!"

Slasha started firing charged shots at the other team as she ran with the ball; Zoom then came towards her while avoiding the shots. When he got close he jumped out the way and Sonny spin dashed through her legs, knocking her over then Jessica Andersen ran past with the ball. Jessica then split into two and the second copy took our Raizor's four robots while Jessica ran past. Yukiko fired a blast of water which hit the copy.

Jessica then came towards Tentallix who started trying to attack her with its arms. Jessica kicked up the ball then dodged one arm, jumped up and kicked the ball, curling it into the goal. Jessica then ran down the pitch, back flipping and somersaulting while SA2 nodded. "She may not have certain other features, but she's got skills, I can tell ya that, SA."

"I couldn't agree more, SA2. Getting past Tentallix isn't easy, but she pulls it off in style."

Zulu started off in the middle of the pitch with the ball, then passed it to Jawo' who kicked it through Rush's legs and to Dizi, as Crystal tried to slide tackle him he flew over with the ball then kicked it to HCD who ran down the field faster. Amber fired a few fireballs which HCD avoided by ducking and jumping then kicked the ball to Visualpun who was by the goal with Mads as the goalkeeper. Visualpun kicked the ball at the goal post, then it deflected off and hit Mads in the face before going in. The Lounge members then came together and high fived each other.

SA then said, "Hilarious and awesome, using the goal post to score was brilliant!"

"Indeed it was, SA. This match is only getting started!"

Sonny started off with the ball and ran past David and Yukiko then kicked it right towards Shade who ran through Tentallix, knocking the robot into the air and jumped over a razor blade Raizor fired at him. He then kicked it towards Crystal in front; she then jumped over Slasha and kicked it up to the left. Amber jumped up and spun then kicked the ball, covering it in fire and into the goal. Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber then ran back while high fiving each other.

Raizor walked up to Nintendude and asked, "Why?"

"It was on fire, dude!"

SA2 then said, "Whoa, I sure felt the heat there!"

"Team goals at their finest." SA said with a nod.

Kevin, Kyle and Jessica were eating sandwiches from a basket near the field. Kevin then said, "This is pretty cool."

"Yeah, we should be ready to trade spots soon though." Kyle said.

"Hello, people!" A voice behind them said. The three of them looked behind to see the little girl from chapter 74 (Purple hair going down to her shoulders and blue eyes, an orange cardigan and a red skirt.). She sat down next to them and took out a box of doughnuts. "Want some?"

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"Just another person with powers. Want some doughnuts?" The three of them shrugged and took a doughnut. Back at the field, Raizor's blue robot started off with the ball and passed it to Tentallix shortly after. Blade approached Tentallix and began knocking its arms back with his sword then Felicia ran past with the ball and kicked it down the field. As it came near the ground Zulu shoulder barged Zoom out the way and began running down the field, knocking Ruby and Max out the way.

Adam punched the ground and caused a shockwave of rocks which knocked the ball into the air. Yukiko jumped up and kicked it to David who was near the goal then David kicked Mads in the face and knocked the ball into the goal. Shade walked up to Mads and said, "Wow, Mads, you suck at being goalie."

"Hey, I never said I was good, and I don't even have powers either."

Raizor then yelled, "Ok guys, we're gonna take a short break." Before the other team walked off the pitch. The hero team then did the same. SA2 then said, "Well that's it for the first part, and the score is 2-2."

"Come back soon where we'll be commenting on this extraordinary match again."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Today we're going to do something different, we'll have guests 25, 26 and 27!"

Visualpun, HouseCallDoc and DarkxDizi walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourselves!" SA3 said.

"My name, or codename is Visualpun, I'm male and I'm 21. My height is 6'2" and I weigh 160 lbs.

HCD then spoke. "My codename is HouseCallDoc, I'm male and I'm 20. My height is 5'11" and I weigh 156 lbs."

"My codename is DarkxDizi; I'm male and a century old since I'm a vampire. My height is 6'0" and I weigh 158 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?" SA3 asked. All three of them slowly shook their heads, SA3 then asked, "Favorite song?" All of them slowly shook their heads again. SA3 then asked, "Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like all women." Visualpun said. "All women."

"What he said." HouseCallDoc said.

Dizi shrugged. "Being alive as long as I have, everyone starts to look the same."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?" SA3 asked.

"The line between good and evil isn't all black and white." Visualpun said.

"I got nothing." HouseCallDoc said with a shrug.

"Being immortal isn't that great when you outlive your friends." Dizi said.

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?" SA3 asked.

"Why did you do three in a row?" Visualpun asked.

"It makes it easier that way." SA3 replied.


	79. S&S 79: Filler Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 28th guest!"

Jenny walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Jenny Negi, I'm female and I'm 13. My height is 4'2" and I weigh 93 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Huh?"

"Favorite song?"

"Oh, that's easy, Star Light Zone from Sonic 1."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Nope."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"?huH"

* * *

I personally tried to make this as funny as I could without using too many jokes at once, because I only have a limited amount of ideas.

Songs used:

Sand Ruins – Sonic Riders (Who could possibly hate that theme?)

Filler Saga: Chapter 79 - Turning Up the Heat

Kevin, Kyle, Jessica and the little girl were still eating doughnuts when Crystal and Shade walked up to them and sat down. "Who are you?" Crystal asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, hey, my name is Rose." She said as she smiled and offered a handshake.

"Hey, my name is Crystal." She said as she shook her hand.

Rose suddenly stopped smiling. "Crystal Clear, the same girl who finished off Fire X?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"We super powered people know a lot."

"Really? What power have you got?"

"Uhh…I can't remember…excuse me." Rose said before walking off.

"…That was weird."

"She doesn't seem to like you." Kevin said.

"I seem to have a thing for people hating me. There might as well be an anti-Crystal club…"

"Is this including the demons?"

"There would be a lot then, but being a superhero…or heroine ain't easy. I remember back in middle school when that came up…"

---

Dozens of students were in a classroom sitting behind desks while a ninja wearing pink stood at the front of the class. "Ok class, what do you all want to be when you grow up?"

"An astronaut!" one boy said.

"A stereotype!" one girl said.

"I wanna be a superhero!" Crystal said. Everybody then laughed at her and one boy said, "Silly rabbit, superheroes are for nerds!"

---

"And so, I became a nerd."

"…That made no sense."

Amber who was now standing to the right of Crystal said, "He's right, you know."

"Where did you come from?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know. So anyway, what got you so interested in games then?"

"Well one day I visited a store..."

---

A few years ago, Crystal and her mother were entering a store called "Awesome Stuff 'R' Us" and looked around the store for a while. Crystal's mom eventually picked up a pink dress and showed it to Crystal, "Aww, isn't this cute, sweetie?"

"I guess so." Something to her right then caught her attention and she walked over to see the game, Tetris. "Hey mom, can I get this?"

"Alright but I'm getting the dress as well."

"Cool." She replied as she picked up the game.

---

"And that's how it went, and I loved it. With all the bricks dropping down and stuff, and the catchy music."

"Interesting..." Kevin replied.

"So wait, why do you suck at most games then?" Amber asked.

"I don't suck, people just cheat a lot." Crystal replied.

"Riiiiight."

"_At least I didn't have to mention it_..." Kevin thought to himself.

"I can still hear your thoughts, you know." Crystal said.

"Well it was noticeable..."

"I guess...so what kind of person were you in middle school?"

"Well...you know that kinda guy in anime who gets into perverted situations by accident often? I was that guy..."

"Oh...I hated that guy."

Amber shrugged. "I got nothing against that guy."

Mads who was a bit away turned around and said, "I thought that guy was awesome."

Sonny ran up to the area and said, "I thought that guy was cool."

Shade appeared next to them using chaos control and said, "I thought that guy needed self control."

"Seems everyone has an opinion on that guy." Kevin said with a shrug.

Raizor was on the other side of the pitch standing in one spot and whistling, David then walked up to him. "So what are we waiting for exactly?"

"My robots to bring back a lot of sand, _someone_ wanted a desert like field."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess its cooler that way."

"Ahh, the rule of cool."

"Indeed."

Crystal and Kevin were sitting down near the pitch again, Crystal then asked, "So how many people have you dated anyway?"

"I don't know, like half a dozen."

"…Half a dozen?"

"Yeah, pretty much your usual stereotypes."

---

Kevin and a shy pink haired girl wearing a pink dress were sitting round a table in a fast food restaurant. It was quiet for a while, and then Kevin asked, "So, you hungry?"

"A little." She said quietly.

Minutes later, Kevin ordered some French fries while the girl had a salad. Kevin then asked, "You sure that's all you want?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"That pink hair is pretty cool."

The pink girl blushed while continuing to eat, Kevin sighed and said, "Talk to me, damn it!"

---

"There were also others such as a tsundere and an incredibly hyperactive girl who wouldn't shut up."

"You seem to attract a lot of weirdness..." Crystal said.

"My life would be pretty dull otherwise."

Slasha was holding a machete and chopping some grass while saying, "Chop, chop, chop, slash, slash, slash!" Yukiko walked over to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Chopping up grass, and I'm experiencing myself chopping up people and hearing their cries of pain, Hehehe."

"..."

"Come on, it's a joke, laugh!"

"You scare me sometimes..."

Slasha frowned. "Please laugh, it's supposed to be funny."

"Then you have a sick sense of humour..."

At the stand where SA and SA2 were they were selling multicoloured orbs with Sega logo's on them and several of the characters around the area were at the stand. Sonny and Jessica Andersen were standing 20 feet away.

"So do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Jessica asked.

"It's pretty hard for a blue hedgehog, you know."

"Mutant hedgehog."

"Yeah, yeah, mutant hedgehog. Anyway, I have tried making some progress with Felicia."

"Who?"

"The one who's like a real example of a catgirl."

"Oh, you mean the anthropomorphic cat. Well how did that go?"

"Well this happened..."

---

Sonny was standing in a field wearing a black suit and a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Sonny saw Felicia running towards him from behind and turned around as she came close and threw the flowers at her which she caught. She stared at them for a few moments then threw them to the ground and stepped on them. Sonny raised a finger then Felicia quickly took out her claws and smiled. Sonny then quickly ran off as Felicia chased him.

---

"And I haven't tried anything since, but now that I think about it, I guess it's just better that way."

"That's the spirit."

"So what about you?"

"I'm not that interested in that kinda stuff."

"That's an excuse for lacking in the chest area, huh?"

Jessica quickly took out her double bladed sword. "What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Shortly after, Raizor's four robots and Tentallix brought back many buckets of sand and covered the pitch in sand.

"Wait, how did they do that?" Rush asked.

"The world may never know." Shade replied.

Kat then walked over with the ball. "Ok, Raizor said we'll start off first again, so who's sitting out this time?"

"Can I sit out?" Mads asked.

"You'll be doing so anyway." Shade replied. "Light, you be the goalie." Light nodded and flew over to the goal.

Jessica walked up to Crystal and asked, "Is it okay if I take your place?"

"Ok, but on one condition, you need to tell me what your desire to start fights with me many months ago was about."

"Fine. Remember the days in middle school when you met Melissa and Polly?"

"Yeah, we had some pretty good times back then."

"Do you recall me being in any of those times?"

"...Oh."

"Exactly, it's like once you had new friends you forgot about your former best friend."

"Wow, I never noticed that before...but couldn't you have told me this ages ago? Or hanged out with the three of us?"

"I didn't wanna seem like someone who was just "there" even if it sounds stupid."

"Aww, Jessica, I'm sorry, I was stupid."

"No Crystal, **I** was stupid."

"No Jessica, we were both stupid."

"But you were more stupid..."

"Hey, this isn't time for insults, it's time for hugging." Crystal said before hugging her. Jessica then ran on the pitch to the others while Crystal sat next to Mads and Kevin. On the field, Sand Ruins from Sonic Riders started playing as Alex started in the middle of the field with the ball. After a short while he ran down the pitch then kicked the ball right to Blade soon after who kicked it up and started attacking Jawo' who took out his divine sprite blade.

After several moments the ball came down and Felicia jumped over the two and ran off with it. Sonny waved at her a bit ahead then Felicia passed the ball and Sonny quickly shape shifted to reveal David who took off with the ball and jumped as Max tried to slide tackle him. Adam then summoned a rock wall which David ran into. Jessica Tricity then ran ahead with the ball and as Raizor's four robots and Tentallix came towards her she took out a Sega orb, crushed it and jumped up. The sky suddenly turned dark and a massive beam of lightning came down from the sky and hit them, sending them flying.

Jessica Andersen then ran ahead with the ball and kicked it up towards Ruby and as it came close HouseCallDoc head butted it in the other direction towards Slasha near the offside line who ran down the field near the goal and kicked it up to the left where Raizor quickly jumped up and head butted it into the goal. Light picked up the ball and kicked it across the pitch towards Rush while Zulu tackled Rush before it reached him then ran down the field with the ball.

Zulu then got hit by a large block of ice and Adam ran down the field with the ball while he threw big rocks and a few enemies. As he approached the goal he kicked it backwards as Kat jumped up and flipped upside down then kicked the ball which Nintendude deflected to the left. Zoom quickly ran up and kicked it in the goal just before Visualpun and Jawo' tackled him.

Nintendude kicked the ball to Tentallix who ran ahead and started flailing its arms about and trying to hit Sonny as he ran up towards the robot. Kat then fly kicked Tentallix from the side and ran towards the villain's goal. Dizi then hit Kat with an eye beam and flew over others while holding the ball with his feet. Dizi eventually got hit by a chaos spear from behind then Shade ran down the field with the ball as Dizi dropped to the ground.

Shade kicked it ahead to Amber near the goal she then kicked it left towards Kyle then Kyle kicked it up towards the middle where Alex kicked it and curled the ball in the goal to the right.

SA2 then said, "Continuing on with this game, I've really got nothing to say except, I hope it gets much more nuts."

"How nuts, SA2?"

"Nuts as in, mindless funny violence, not too violent though of course."

"I see. So anyway, the score right now is 4-3."

Back on the field, Yukiko started off with the ball and fired a blast of water at Felicia as she came running towards her. She then fired another water blast on the floor ahead which caused Sonny to slip and bash into Felicia. A cable then circled around Yukiko's feet and tripped her up moments before Rush ran past with the ball then kicked it ahead towards Max. Max then kicked it over Raizor and Slasha as Ruby spun round and roundhouse kicked it into the goal.

Nintendude picked up the ball and kicked it straight forward to Jawo' who kicked it and hit Blade, Zulu then jumped forward and punched the ball in the air which Visualpun attempted to head butt in the goal but Light kicked it back out. Raizor's yellow robot then kicked it to the green one on the right who then kicked it and it hit Light as it went in.

Crystal, Mads and Kevin were sitting by Rose eating doughnuts. Rose then said, "This is pretty intense."

"It'd be Mads if it wasn't." Mads replied.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 29th guest!"

Mark walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Mark Simmons, I'm male and I'm 16. My height is 5'2" and I weigh 110 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"This can't wait a month!"

"Favorite song?"

"Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Maybe…"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"It's hard for people to take you seriously when they think you're cute."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I wish my power was better, I mean seriously, what kind of lame power is healing? I barely ever get to heal!"


	80. S&S 80: Filler Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 30th guest!"

Steel walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is uhh, Steel, prince Steel to be exact, I'm male and I'm 18. My height is 5'11" and I weigh 145 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I have no time to create such phrases."

"Favorite song?"

"Kingdom Valley from that one game for the PS3 and Xbox360."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"No, and I'm already married."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"The pen being mightier than the sword is a load of bull, you can't really cause damage with a pen."

"I don't think that's the point of the phrase…so anyway, that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I fight for my friends."

* * *

Filler Saga: Chapter 80 – Anything Goes

Everyone was still on the pitch while Crystal, Mads, Kevin and Rose were still sitting by the pitch. Raizor's yellow robot started off with the ball and took out its glowing sword and started to attack Blade as he moved back, the yellow robot then kicked the ball to the green robot ahead on the left side. The green robot attempted to shoot; Light punched the ball out to the right, the orange robot then kicked it back in.

SA2 then said, "The score is now, 5-5, and I've received word they're playing up to seven goals, yet I don't know why."

"Probably because the number seven is lucky." SA replied. "Now let's get back to the action."

Rush started off with the ball and kicked it up to the right to Kat, Kat then kicked it ahead and hit HouseCallDoc in the face, knocking him out while Tentallix whacked her out the way. Amber and Zulu ran towards the ball and grabbed each other's arms, trying to push each other back for a few moments. Zulu then picked up Amber by her arms and slammed her into the ground head first then ran off ahead with the ball.

Jessica Andersen ran up to Amber and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine, I just feel a little light headed."

"Heh, always with the jokes as usual."

"Yup. I'm a joker for sure."

"Hey, are you bleeding?"

Amber pulled her head out of the ground and flipped back up. "Are you kidding me? You can see it through the suit? Stupid cheap hard spandex..."

Rush who was a few feet away shed a tear and ran off. Amber then ran after him yelling, "Wait! I was just kidding! The suits are still good!"

Zulu continued running and jumped over a few rocks Adam summoned then kicked it diagonally right to Raizor, he then ran a bit and kicked it diagonally right to Slasha who kicked it straight ahead to Tentallix who juggled the ball with its four arms, then whacked it into the goal using its top right arm.

Kevin sighed and stood up then walked onto the pitch towards the others. "Hey Amber, mind if I take your place for a bit?" he asked.

"Be my guest." She said before walking off.

"Ok, Kyle, Alex, Adam and Jessica, group huddle." Kevin said as he walked over.

"Me?" Jessica Andersen asked.

"No, the other Jessica." Kevin, Kyle, Alex, Adam and Jessica got into a group huddle for several moments then separated. "Do we all understand the plan?" All of them nodded. "Good, let's get to work." Light then passed the ball to Kevin. Kevin ran down the pitch and as David and Slasha came towards him Kyle froze a small part of the field they were running on, making them trip up as Kevin went past.

As Raizor's four robots came towards him, Adam created a large bat made of rocks and Kevin whacked the four robots out the way then as he approached Tentallix, Adam created a bigger bat and Kevin threw it at Tentallix using his psychokinesis and knocked out the robot. Raizor started firing razor disks which Kevin dodged before Alex hit him with a wind blast.

As Yukiko fired a water blast, Alex blew it towards Zulu and it drenched him. Jessica then shocked him with a small blast of lightning, knocking him out. Kevin then kicked the ball past the Lounge members and curled it in using his psychokinesis. The five of them then high fived each other before Kevin walked off to sit back down.

"Nice tactics." Mads said.

"Yeah, that was some good thinking." Crystal said.

Kevin shrugged. "I just noticed a few things."

Raizor then called Sonny over to the middle of the pitch and they talked for a short while, afterwards Sonny walked up to Shade and said, "Raizor wants to clear out the sand, we'll have to wait a bit to continue."

"Alright."

Raizor was talking to the four regular robots about removing the sand from the pitch.

"Get rid of the sand? But we spent like an hour just getting it here!" The blue robot replied.

"Well I want it gone now; besides you guys aren't that useful, so it's in your best interest to cooperate."

"Yes sir." The four robots said in unison before taking buckets onto the pitch.

Amber, Mads and Jessica Andersen were standing near the pitch. Amber looked at Jessica who was wearing red shiny pants and said, "Nice pants."

"Thanks, it was made to attract people's attention to my-"

Mads quickly walked off as he said, "I'm just gonna leave before I get bad thoughts."

Crystal and Shade were standing away from the others. Shade looked around and then asked, "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

"Well I decided to come to you because I know you wouldn't laugh at me."

"Of course."

"Well…that Rose girl has a tail…"

"Are you sure y-"

"I'm perfectly sure, she had a long dark tail with a sharp point at the end, that just spells trouble. Plus she doesn't like me, she's totally a demon."

"A lot of people don't like you."

"Yeah, but a lot of people don't have tail's. Anyway, just keep an eye out."

"Well where is she now?"

"She left a short while ago, a shame really."

At SA and SA2's table, SA2 said, "While those robots get rid of the sand, we'll have a short commercial break."

SA3 and a guy with spiky brown hair, grey jeans and a red shirt were sitting by a wall. SA3 was drinking a can of Chaos cola while the other guy drank water. The guy then asked, "Why do you drink that crap?"

"It's not crap, its chaos cola. Are you a bad enough dude to drink it?"

"Pfft, that stuff is for losers."

Suddenly, Chaos 0 rose from a puddle near them and walked up to the boy and took out a can of Chaos cola. Chaos slapped him then offered him the can. The boy shook his head then Chaos backhanded him, sending him flying. Chaos then looked over at SA3 who raised his can and nodded at Chaos while Chaos did the same and looked as though he was smiling.

SA3 then looked at the screen and said, "Chaos cola, are you a bad enough dude to drink it?"

It then cut back to SA and SA2. "Now the robots have finished clearing out the sand so let's get back to the game." SA said. "The score is 6-6; one last goal means a win for either team."

"This will be worth watching." SA2 said.

"Indeed it will be." SA replied.

Raizor started off with the ball and kicked it high up to Dizi who caught it with his feet, Zoom jumped up and tried to spin attack him as he dodged it. Shade then hit him with a flying kick from the other side, making him drop the ball. As Kat ran towards the ball Slasha slide tackled her and kicked it the left to Jawo'. Jawo then kicked it diagonally up to the right. Raizor's blue robot ran after the ball when he slipped up on a patch of ice. Sonny quickly ran up to the area, jumped and flipped then kicked it down the field. Visualpun kicked it between himself and HouseCallDoc to the right before HCD got knocked back with a gust of wind.

Max then tackled Visualpun and Ruby ran off with the ball, as Ruby approached Tentallix she kicked it over the robot. Kyle, Jessica and Adam were running towards the ball when Zulu pounded the ground as he landed there, knocking them back several feet and ran off with the ball. Jessica Andersen threw a wooden log which she took out of her pants which hit Zulu, and then her copy kicked him while she ran off with the ball.

Crystal, Amber and Mads were sitting by the sidelines. Amber looked at Crystal and said, "I think we should become one."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I mean the unison thing."

"Oh, well you should have just said so. Besides, we still don't have the emeralds."

"Yeah, we do." Amber said before taking out a brown bag. "I took them ages ago."

"Ahh. Hey, why are you bleeding?...Oooooh."

"Yeah."

Raizor and David were throwing razor blades and shuriken as they got closer while Jessica deflected them with her swords. Nintendude then threw a bomb which landed near Jessica and exploded, sending her flying. Yukiko quickly ran off with the ball but was then hit by an electric blast just before Jessica Tricity kicked it back to Blade who dodged Jawo's attacks while moving back. Raizor's orange robot then kicked Blade and Zulu ran forward with the ball knocking quite a few people out the way.

Rush threw a Sega orb into the air which Felicia jumped up and slashed at with her claws, and became covered in a rainbow aura. As she landed she pulled back her paws and took out her claws. She quickly dashed forward and started slashing at Zulu repeatedly with her claws for several moments, then stopped for a second and sent Zulu flying with one last hit. She then kicked the ball ahead to Crystar as she ran past, whacking the Lounge members and Tentallix out the way. She then chucked two emeralds to Sonny and Shade to the right and continued running.

Crystar kicked the ball up then spin kicked it diagonally right to Kat who whacked it with her tail towards Adam ahead. Slasha got to the ball first and ran off with it; Adam then summoned a rock wall which Slasha blasted down. As she did, Shany ran straight past and took the ball while tripping her up. Shany ran past David to the right, then ran past Yukiko to the left and approached the goal.

Raizor held out his hand and said, "Noooo! Not into the goal!"

Shany kicked the ball up slightly and jumped up towards it then kicked it hard, knocking Nintendude through the goal with the ball. The ball travelled far off into the distance from the impact. As the hero team rushed over to Shany, Raizor dropped to the ground and yelled, "It buuuurns!"

In another grassy field, Mike was sitting down licking a strawberry ice cream cone, the ball then went through his stomach and he fell over, dead.

At the circled area where all the heroes were, Jessica Andersen looked at Crystar and asked, "So who are you? And how do you get hair like that?"

"I'm Crystar, the unison of Crystal and Amber."

"Ahh, that's pretty cool."

"It sure is."

Raizor walked up to the area while the other bad guys and the Lounge members walked off. "Congratulations, hedgehogs, you beat our team at a game of football, or soccer in some places."

"No giant robot waiting to crush us, or anything like that?" Shany asked.

"Not this time anyway, well, another day, another evil scheme." Raizor said before walking off.

Most of the others then waved goodbye and started leaving while Shany separated back into Sonny and Shade and Crystar separated back into Crystal and Amber.

"I guess its time to go home now." Mads said. "Even though I barely got to do anything..."

"There'll always be other times." Rush replied.

Amber walked up to Adam and whispered, "Remember, ten o'clock tomorrow."

"I'll think about it..."

"Now let's go to Mads house for some food!" Sonny said.

"Just in case anyone wants some I have drinks right here." Jessica said before reaching into her pants and pulling out a 6 pack of Chaos cola. She then handed a can each to Sonny, Shade, Amber, Mads, Adam and Rush.

"Did you just pull those drinks out of your pants?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking." Shade said before taking a sip.

"Well let's get going." Crystal said. All of them started to walk away from the field as the wind blew gently.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 31st guest!"

Tiara walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Tiara, I'm female and I'm 18. My height is 5'7" and I weigh 128 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"You do not need to know such things."

"K. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I surely haven't."

"Favorite song?"

"Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Only one."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Using magic spells are serious business."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"No more needs to be said."


	81. S&S 81: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 32nd guest!"

Dr. Kurosama walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Kaito Kurosama, I'm male and I'm 47. My height is 6'4" and I weigh 182 lbs."

"You're really 47?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Anyway, have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"No, I haven't."

"Favorite song?"

"Probably the customization theme from Sonic Battle."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I rarely get any screen time at all."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I've lived a very fulfilling life…"

* * *

Now begins the road towards the final saga, and down to serious business (but not too serious, because then it wouldn't be funny).

Songs used:

Fight for My Own Way – Sonic Adventure (Well that's what it was called…)  
Blue Falcon – Shadow the Hedgehog (**YES!**)

Skill Saga: Chapter 81 – The Demon Princess

A month later, on the 6th of August at 11am, Shade was in a dark unknown area thinking to himself. "_I am this world's ultimate lifeform, capable of taking down most enemies who dare to challenge me, and created to save the world and enforce the forces of good. Yet that's all I know, and I yearn to learn more, and I hope that day when I do comes soon..._"

Shade suddenly opened his eyes and woke up on Mads floor, he looked to his right to see Sonny standing beside him and calling Shade. "Shade, come on, we got trouble." Sonny said before leaving the room. Shade slowly got up and looked out the window, then walked out the room.

Crystal and Amber were already waiting downtown in their suits when Sonny, Shade and Mads turned up in their suits minutes later. They then started walking down the streets with some people staring in shock as they continued walking. "So who's the bad guy?" Amber asked.

"We have no idea." Mads replied. "Hopefully we'll finish this quick."

Shade's mobile rang which played a monotone ringtone of Live and Learn. Shade stopped and answered the phone while the others walked on. "Hello?"

"Hey Shade." Jawo' said from the other end as firing and explosion were heard in the background. "I think you should get to your creator's new lab as soon as possible."

"Why? What's going on over there?"

"The place is under attack from some devilish creatures, your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Alright, I'll be there after I take care of something."

"Try to hurry." Jawo' said before hanging up.

In the middle of the city, a large green squid was blocking the entrance to a large building and some policemen were firing at the squid. The squid picked up one car and threw it at the policemen, as it approached them it was hit by a blast of energy, knocking it right. The squid looked left on top of a lorry to see Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads.

Crystal sighed. "Seems it's a green alien squid, with tentacles…typical." She then turned to the screen. "Well your fanservice tricks won't work on me!"

SA2 who was sitting in a black and blue room watching this on television nodded slowly as he said, "We'll see about that…"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads jumped off the lorry and ran in different directions around the squid as "Fight for My Own Way" from Sonic Adventure started playing. Sonny tried to slide attack the squid as it jumped up and pulled off a lamppost using one of its tentacles and threw it at Sonny, knocking him back with the lamppost. Shade threw a chaos spear which the squid blocked before landing back on the ground. Mads threw a bomb from behind which hit the squid and made it turn to face him.

The squid then tried to grab Mads with its tentacles while he ran off, Amber then hit the squid with a flying fiery kick and knocked it near a car. The squid picked up the car and threw it towards Amber; Crystal then flew by and stopped the car then placed it on the ground. Shade tried to attack the squid with a downward flying kick from behind and as he approached the squid, it turned around and grabbed his foot then threw Shade through a window.

The squid then turned its attention to Amber and tried to grab her multiple times with its tentacles while she repeatedly burned them using one hand. Sonny then spin attacked it from the side and sent it flying back. The squid then grabbed a few of the police officers near the area and held them close to itself.

"So what now?" Crystal asked.

"We gotta think of a plan." Amber replied.

Shade suddenly jumped through a building window nearby and landed near them, then picked up a car and in a fury of rage, tossed it at the squid, sending the squid flying into a building and dropping the policemen. The others looked at Shade strangely as he waited for the squid. After a few moments the squid jumped out of the hole it created in a building and landed near them again, then grabbed two lampposts to use.

Mads quickly cleared his throat then pointed right and shouted, "Look! An unbelievably cute, busty schoolgirl with a short skirt!" The squid quickly looked right and as it did so, Amber rushed towards the squid and started repeatedly punching and kicking it as she yelled, "Punch!" and "Kick!" The squid eventually fell to the ground; Amber then walked up to the squid and yelled, "YES!" in its face.

SA2 wearing a police uniform walked up to them and said, "Thank you once again in protecting the city from mutated threats such as these."

"No problem." Crystal replied.

The squid suddenly got up and quickly hit Mads in the crotch with one of its tentacles, making him drop to the ground then the squid quickly ran off. Amber walked up to Mads and said, "You really should start wearing a cup."

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Sonny looked at Shade and said, "You should be more careful, you know, you could have killed those guys."

Shade shrugged. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Well that argument is pointless seeing as how that squid is out there somewhere."

"So are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yeah, maybe it is."

"Well then, I'll just leave you to your personal beliefs and idiotic nature, I've got somewhere to be." Shade said before walking off.

"Can you feel the angst?" Amber asked.

"I honestly can." Crystal replied.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Sonny said. "Shade's just being moody."

Sometime later, Shade was running through a grassy field with very long grass on the way to Mt. Tails where Jawo' contacted him from. "_Annoying blue hedgehog, always thinking he's right. So what if I threw a car at an enemy, nobody died but apparently that doesn't cut it with him. The less of him I see, the better…I wonder if Chaos Emerald Z ever got cancelled, people were beginning to complain that it got generic. Anyway, enough thinking._"

A small blue beam suddenly came out of some tall grass and missed Shade by an inch. He then stopped and looked around, while he heard rustling around the area. Shade threw a chaos spear ahead, and as it hit the ground the rustling stopped. Rose slowly rose from behind Shade wearing a black dress similar to Shade's suit but had gold stripes and had a dragon symbol on the torso. She now had black wings and a long black tail. Rose took out a scythe which had a blue point at the bottom, the rest of the stick was red and the blade at the end was blue.

As she prepared to slice Shade's head off he quickly jumped back then bent back as she tried to give him an uppercut using the scythe then jumped back a few more feet as she stabbed the blade into the ground with her head lowered. "Nice reflexes, Shade."

"You must be a demon, right?"

She slowly raised her scythe while keeping her head down. "I am the daughter of the demon king, sent here to observe this planet for a while." She then raised her head. "Ivy, the Demon Princess."

"Sent here to observe us?"

"Yes, I've been here for several months now, just enjoying the scenery. I have now decided what fate humanity has bestowed upon themselves. And no significant hedgehog will stand in my way."

"Sorry but I don't care what plan you have, since it won't succeed while I'm around."

Ivy smiled. "It'd be in your best interest not to patronize me." Shade quickly threw a chaos spear as Ivy swiftly dodged it, burning up some of the grass. Ivy twirled the scythe several times then started slashing at Shade while he avoided the hits while a few of the hits caused a few cuts. As she continued to attack she said, "You're pretty fast, as expected, but you can't keep this up forever."

"You won't need to if your opponent is caught off guard."

"Huh?"

Shade quickly hopped onto the flat surface of the blade as she swung the scythe again then flipped and hit her with his feet, sending her flying back. She flipped and landed on her feet. Shade then got into a fighting stance and said, "Care to try that again?"

Ivy slowly stood up and grinned. "I think that's enough for now, after all, you still have somewhere to be getting to, right?" She said before running off.

"This is too weird…" Shade slowly turned around and continued his ascent towards Mt. Tails.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Amber were walking down one street. Amber then asked, "So I can sleep round your house tonight, right?"

"Sure, I guess so; we still gotta get up early tomorrow though."

"Yeah, of course."

Back at the mountain area, Shade spotted the base high above then ran up the trail towards it, jumping over small gaps and whacking robots out the way on the way up. One robot threw a bomb which he kicked back and blew it up. One robot then fired a missile from behind which Shade roundhouse kicked back which blew it up. He then jumped across a few more gaps and punched one robot out the way then made it to the entrance where HouseCallDoc was standing with a bruised arm. "Oh, Shade, you arrived."

"What's going on here?"

"There are these tall dark demon creatures all around the base, the others are inside rescuing others who work here."

"And the doctor?"

"I have no idea where he is."

"Well thanks anyway." Shade said before running inside. Pieces of the ceiling broke apart and fell down as explosions were heard throughout the base. Shade avoided the pieces from the ceiling while moving along; he dropped into one room which had two 5 foot black and purple demon creatures shooting dark energy blasts at Dizi. Dizi eventually knocked them all out using his eye beams then fly kicked another demon as it entered the room while Shade ran past the room.

Shade wall jumped up to a path a bit ahead then jumped on large pieces of concrete then jumped left to another path and ran along it. Another demon dropped from the ceiling and tried to tackle him while Shade jumped and kicked it in its neck as he ran past.

Shade reached an elevator which looked damaged and didn't work. He jumped on top of it and proceeded to wall jump towards the top while kicking any demon bats which got close. He soon reached the top and ran along a path which split into three while he went straight ahead towards a steel door. On the other side was a very large neon blue room with pillars around. Jawo' and Visualpun were on the other side, Jawo' was hit by a blast of energy and flew back towards the wall, then Visualpun was hit by a shiny large red arm and stopped near Jawo'.

"You okay, Visual?" Jawo' asked.

"Of course, I really should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine, it'll take more than this to take me down, but this thing is pretty tough."

Shade entered the room and ran up to Jawo' and Visualpun, then looked ahead to see a large robot hovering slightly off the ground. It had three long curled blades on its head and back of its hands. The head, detachable arms, top half of its legs and its feet were red while the other parts were black. It also had two missile launchers on each shoulder. "So what is that thing?" Shade asked.

"Its name is Skill apparently, and it's tougher than it looks." Visualpun replied.

"Thanks for informing me, I'll take it from here."

"Well good luck." Jawo' said before him and Visualpun left the room.

Shade looked up at the robot and said, "Skill, huh? This robot seems different from the others…"

Blue Falcon from Shadow the Hedgehog started playing as Skill prepared to fire a round of missiles. Shade ran around the robot, avoiding the missiles then tried to spin attack Skill as it moved out the way. Skill then jumped up and tried to stomp on Shade several times and he ran around the area, somersaulting then jumping as the robot touched the ground. Shade soon spun around and threw a chaos spear which Skill blocked then as the robot stopped blocking Shade spin attacked its head and ran past.

Skill regained its balance and fired its right arm at Shade which hit him and knocked him into a wall, Skill then fired more missiles which Shade dodged by running and jumping. Skill then fired three big blasts of energy which bounced off the floor and moved around, one hit Shade while he dodged the second and third. He then tried to fly kick Skill as the robot flew up. Shade quickly wall jumped off a wall nearby and hit Skill with a punch then hammered the robot to the floor.

As Shade landed on the ground, Skill quickly got up and was ready to fight again. "That'll be all for now." Shade heard a familiar voice say. Dr. Kurosama slowly descended wearing a metal silver suit and stopped near Skill. He had a dark purple aura around him and his eyes were violet with a 'V' in the middle. "Well if it isn't Shade, one of my greatest creations."

"What's going on here? Why are you doing this?"

"Must you need the answers to everything? Consider this a game, and you're the player. I see you have a few cuts there, this shall be interesting. Let's see how long your spirit can hold up before the other side starts to take affect." He said before him and Skill teleported out of the area using chaos control.

"This is one random day…"

Shortly after, Shade met the Lounge members outside the base and told them what happened.

"So what, Dr. Kurosama was behind this?" Dizi asked.

"It looks that way."

"So what are you going to do?" Jawo' asked.

"I just don't know right now." Shade said before walking off in the other direction, while he waved his hand once from behind.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 33rd guest!"

Stickman walked in and sat a few feet away from him, then took off his black cloak showing he was an actual stickman.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Stickman, I'm male and I'm 40. My height is 6'0" and I weigh 150 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I haven't even been seen much yet."

"Favorite song?"

"The boss theme from Sonic 1."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Look back at my catchphrase answer."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Take what you can get."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"…I know kung fu."


	82. S&S 82: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 34th guest!"

Kevin walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Kevin Levan, I'm male and I'm 17. My height is 5'10" and I weigh 133 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Good stuff."

"Indeed. Favorite song?"

"Sunset Hill from Sonic Advance 3."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

Kevin looked around. "Is anybody listening to this?"

"I'll just move on…any personal tips you could give to others?"

"When in doubt, look it up on the internet."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

Kevin looked around again. "Girl gamers are hot…"

* * *

Songs used:

S.R.A Surfin' – Sonic Rush Adventure: True Blue album  
Mephiles phase I – Sonic Next Gen

Skill Saga: Chapter 82 – Corruption for the Soul

The next morning, it was 10:30 at Crystal's house and Adam was sill asleep in sleeping bag on the floor. Crystal continued to hit him with a book until he finally woke up. "Adam, wake up, its 10:30, and we gotta go in an hour." Crystal said as he finally woke up.

"Fine." Adam said before getting up.

"I've already had a bath and everything; you should get start getting ready."

"Yeah, sure." A few minutes later Adam only had a towel on and was walking towards the bathroom. As he entered he saw Amber in the bath who looked at him. They stared at each other in absolute silence for a short while before Amber said, "Care to join me?"

"Although I'd love to, that's certainly a bad idea." Adam said before leaving.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Crystal, Ruby and their parents were sitting at the table, Ruby was eating a bowl of Egg-O's as Crystal sat down. As Crystal reached across to grab the box of eggo, Ruby gave her a cold stare, Crystal then sighed and picked up the box of Egg-O's while Ruby nodded.

At Mads' house, Sonny was sitting on the couch in the living room watching television as Mads walked up to the couch holding a plate with a ham sandwich on it. As he sat down Mads' dad walked up to them. "Hmm, where's Shade? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He's out doing his own thing as usual; he'll come back when he feels like it." Sonny replied.

"Ahh, I see. Mads, shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip, we're leaving in an hour."

"Oh, right." Mads got up. "Sonny, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna continue watching Chaos Emerald Z."

"Wait, this is it? I thought that show got cancelled?"

"It was close but they managed to pull through."

"Oh, cool."

On the screen, Shadow and Omega were standing up in an amusement park while Shadow has a calculator in his hand and was typing in numbers. Omega turned to Shadow and said, "Hey Shadow, what does the calculator say about the equation?"

"Hmm, you may need to see this." Shadow said as he raised his head and gave the calculator to Omega.

Omega looked at it for a few moments then said, "Gasp!" before crushing it in his hand.

"I wonder what the equation was." Mads said.

"It was probably over nine thousand." Sonny replied.

In the middle of a city, Ivy was sitting on a bench and talking to someone using a walkie-talkie. "So, we go for the main enemy headquarters?"

"Yeah, might as well start with one of the biggest threats."

"True. So I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"Half an hour it is." The other person said before the connection cut.

Meanwhile, Crystal, Amber, Adam, Ruby and Max met up with Mads at his house at 11:30 and got into his parents car. As they got in, Mads mom turned around and asked, "So how are you five today?"

Crystal suddenly started saying, "My memories they dance! My fairytales in trance! There's no-one to believe! Nothing's up to chance! My make-believes, reborn! My myths in mind, re-thought! I question all that's known! The legends blurred and torn!" (If you didn't get it, they're lyrics to a certain song...)

"…That's very nice, Crystal."

Mads' dad started up the car and started driving down the street.

"Just so the reader's know, where are we going again?" Adam asked.

"To AGES land again, and we're meeting quite a lot of people there as well." Mads replied.

Mads' mom soon put on the radio and turned it up as they heard a voice. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another instalment of Egg FM. First caller, please."

"Yeah, hi, this is SA4."

"What may I do for you, young lady?"

"Could you maybe play S.R.A surfin', a remix of A New Venture from the True Blue album."

"I luckily received that record a while ago, enjoy." Eggman said before putting on the song.

Crystal quickly sat up. "Holy crap! There's a remix? Whoa! It's totally awesome!" Crystal and Ruby then started repeatedly nodding their heads to the beat and singing along while the others sighed.

At the HQ, Shade was sleeping in the room Rush stays in and was thinking to himself again. "_So, a demon princess, my creator going evil all of a sudden, and this large robot which is pretty tough and seems different from other robots I've fought before. Things will start falling into place soon enough, I suppose, guess it's time to wake up and get to work now._"

Rush suddenly ran into the room yelling, "Orange soda!" which caused Shade to get up. "Shade, come quick! There's trouble!"

"There always is…" he said with a sigh before getting up.

Shade and Rush walked to the main room where Kat and Light were looking up at the big screen showing Commander Grey in a room with explosions and demon creatures wondering in the background while some soldiers were firing at them. "This is Commander Grey reporting from Area 51, these demonic creatures have invaded the base, led here by these two kids with demon like powers, we need help down here as soon as possible…like today for instance."

Shade began to walk off as he said, "I'll take care of it, Light, I may need your help as well." Light nodded and followed Shade.

"What about the others?" Kat asked.

"They're all busy, I can handle it." He said before leaving the room with Light.

Meanwhile, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Adam, Ruby and Max arrived at the gates of AGES land and they all got out of the car, and Mads' dad paid for them to get in.

"That was awfully generous of your dad to pay for all of us." Amber said.

"Well actually some guy gave me two hundred bucks for rescuing his wife at some enemy base a few weeks ago, true story." Mads replied.

"I'm sure." Amber said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'd be Mads to lie."

They walked a bit ahead to the middle of the theme park and met up with Jessica Tricity, Kyle, Kevin, Alex, DJ (black male, grey hooded long sleeved top, black pants, grey shoes, black shades, black hair pointing up like a rift), Jared (black buttoned shirt, black jeans, top half of shoes are grey and bottom half is black, black hair covers his left eye and grey pupils), Jade (black shirt with green Mortal Kombat dragon on front, black stockings with white stripes, black boots, short black hair and grey pupils), Mike (green hooded top with green pants), Jason (spiky brown hair, black leather jacket and white shirt, black pants, black shades, black shoes, brown pupils), Melissa (long brown hair in a ponytail. She wears a jumper; torso is white while arms are red, blue pants and brown pupils), and Polly (long blonde hair, blue shirt, grey skirt, black leg stockings, light blue shoes, brown pupils).

"That was a pretty long paragraph…" Adam said.

"The writer remembers it so that we don't have to." Crystal replied.

Mads' mom walked up to Mads and said, "Me and your father are going to go off and explore on our own, you kids have fun." She said before leaving with Mads' dad.

Amber thought for a second. "I think they might be going t-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Mads quickly said.

"It's been so long since we were all together." Jason said.

"Yeah, like the Slasha Blaid Saga." Crystal replied.

"So where to first?" Jessica asked.

Crystal took out a big map and looked at it. "Well there's an area with food and stuff to the left, the rides are just ahead, and some other kind of stuff are to the right." Crystal looked up to see the others had walked off ahead, she then ran after them yelling, "Hey, wait up!"

Outside area 51 were many soldiers firing at demonic creatures while they did the same. One soldier threw a grenade which blew up several demons while one demon fired a wave of energy which knocked back several soldiers. Light flew by and tackled a few demons to the ground while Shade ran past saying, "I'll take care of the rest, when you finish just leave the area." Light nodded and continued to punch and kick the demons outside.

Shade ran down the white hallways, slide tackling demons which appeared and fly kicking a few of them. He then entered a blue lab room which several demon creatures were in, he kicked a chair at one then punched another and threw it at the third creature. As the fourth tried to punch him he ducked and tripped it up then kicked it in the stomach before jumping over and exiting the room.

As he exited, a demon creature outside punched him and knocked him back, then started trying to stab Shade with its claws. Shade jumped over the creature and kicked it to the ground then ran on ahead. Shade continued running down a narrow hallway up to a steel door, he entered it to arrive in a large lime green room. There was a path ahead to the left going down to several control systems and a bit ahead of Shade were Ivy and another person.

The second person had shiny green hair with green eyes. He wore a black suit which had green stripes and the dragon symbol on the torso. He also had an electronic long green and white device attached to his arm with a small space.

"Well look who it is." Ivy said with a smile. "Sadly, I haven't got time to play, so you two have fun." She said as she put a data disk she was holding in her pocket and walked out the room.

The other figure smiled as he looked at Shade. "Hello there, my name is Poison; I guess you could say I'm like her bodyguard."

"I see."

"So you're Shade, I've heard you're good." From the electronic device on his arm he ejected a long glowing green sword. "Let's find out!" Poison fired two waves of energy by swinging his sword, Shade slid under the first then jumped over the second and tried to fly kick Poison as he side stepped. He then began trying to stab Shade with his sword. Shade soon whacked his arm away and punched him in the face, knocking him back a bit.

Poison then jumped forward as Shade moved and stabbed his sword into the ground where Shade stood. As Shade attempted to punch Poison, Poison jumped up and kicked Shade. Shade bounced off the wall and spin attacked Poison then uncurled and landed on both feet. Poison punched the ground which sent a wave of energy which hit Shade and knocked him back.

Poison then put his sword away and said, "That was good, I look forward to doing this again sometime." Poison said before leaving the room. Shade stood in silence for a few moments before leaving through the other door.

At AGES land, the others were still walking down a street path while SA2 was in the background creating balloon animals for kids. Kevin scratched his head for a second then looked at Crystal. "You know, for a while I was thinking this super powered thing would turn out badly, mainly in my favour."

"How so?"

"Like this."

---

Crystal and Kevin were in a room playing monopoly; a loud explosion was heard and could be seen from outside the window in the middle of the city. Crystal quickly got up. "Look like I gotta take care of business."

"I'll come with you." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Now, who has the powers here?"

"…You do…"

"That's right; now get back in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am." Kevin said as he put on an apron and walked away.

---

"Heh, that's kinda funny, but you don't really think I'd behave that way, right?" Crystal asked.

"…"

"…Right?"

"No comment."

"I'm not that mean…"

The others suddenly stopped in front of a rollercoaster ride which had a wide variety of twists, turns, loops and went up pretty high. Kyle then said, "This ride looks awesome."

"Do want." Amber said with a nod.

"Yeah! Rollercoaster!" Polly yelled.

The others except Crystal, Mads and Kevin rushed in. "Uhh, I'm gonna stay out here." Crystal said as she backed up a bit.

"Want me to stay with you?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'll be fine, you just enjoy yourself."

"Alright." He said before running after the others.

Amber came back and said, "Hey Mads, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll be fine out here."

Amber grabbed his arm and pulled him along as she said, "Nonsense, you'll love this ride."

"Noooooo! Have mercy!" Mads yelled as he was dragged in while Crystal sighed.

Shadow and Commander Grey were outside area 51 talking. "Thank you for your help Shade, but just who were those two?"

"I seem to be getting more questions than answers…"

"By the way, Light took off back to the HQ."

"Yeah, well I'll be seeing you." Shade said as he walked off. Shade walked for a long while as he thought to himself. "_So, now there's another kinda demon who is like a bodyguard, and yet I know nothing more. Where's MacGyver when you need him?_" Shade suddenly stopped walking and collapsed on the ground.

Shade awakened in a dark wide open rocky area and looked around before hearing a voice say, "It's been quite a while, Shade."

"…Virus…"

"I'm honoured that you remember my name."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in your head, I control your mind now, and you'll find me just ahead."

Shade walked down the dark path and came to a slightly brighter circular room where Virus was standing in the middle as Mephiles phase I from Sonic Next Gen played in the background. Virus now had feet and had a glowing small ball of purple energy in his hand. Far behind him was a dark purple and red eye on the wall. After twelve seconds Shade threw a few chaos spears over a short period of time which Virus dodged by moving around.

At 00:23, Virus fired beams of energy from beneath the ground which Shade dodged by moving around then Virus floated into the eye behind him at 00:33 and Shade jumped into it a second later. Shade entered a dark hallway with a few intersections and ran straight and into a pool of darkness 00:45 and into a bright red area as he ran along a rocky path with bats flying past. He ran up some stairs and entered an area with many paths in all directions at 01:08.

He ran along a few paths then saw Virus floating ahead below at 01:20 and dropped down to a path below, parallel to Virus' path and followed him before they both went through a portal at ten seconds later. Shade arrived in a slightly dark area with massive rocks in a river of lava. He saw Virus ahead and jumped across them, he eventually looked at a ledge to the right and saw a piano being played by itself as he continued moving.

The place brightened up at 01:48 as he kept moving, then jumped into one last portal at 02:05. Shade then fell down a large hole with large dark purple and red eyes on the walls and ended up back at the start at 02:13 as the song ended. Virus who was a bit ahead of Shade said, "I'll take care of our problems, in the meantime, I have a few friends which can keep you company." Virus then descended into a pool of darkness and four copies rose from a pool of darkness around Shade.

The copies then smiled as Shade got into a fighting stance.


	83. S&S 83: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 35th guest!"

Ice X walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Ice X, I'm male, and I'm over a decade old. My height is 5'7" and I weigh 212 lbs. We elemental demon weigh a lot."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I was only alive for like four chapters."

"Favorite song?"

"Has Ice Cap Zone been said?"

"Well one half of it has."

"I choose the second one then."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Anything that moves, technically."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Drinks are always best served ice cold."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Just keeping cool…"

* * *

This one's a bit shorter than the normal chapters, and some of it is totally meant to be over the top.

Songs used:

Bosses 2 – Sonic 3D Blast  
Radical Highway (Vengeance is mine) – Sonic Adventure 2

Skill Saga: Chapter 83 – Sonny vs. Shade (See what I did there?)

At AGES land, ten minutes later the others exited the ride and walked up to Crystal then they walked off together. Mads was shaking from being on the ride.

Amber then said, "Some day we're gonna look back on this and laugh."

"Not if I strangle you before that day comes." Mads replied.

"So how was it?" Crystal asked Kevin.

"It was intense! Like that time we fought that creature with tentacles in that cave, weirdly enough it seemed to come after me more…"

"It was female."

"Oh, well that makes some sense, and how did you know?"

"It was pink."

"Well there's that too…"

At Mads house, Sonny was still watching Chaos Emerald Z and on the screen were Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Sonic was powering up while Shadow was waiting while eating a burger. The news suddenly came on. "We interrupt this show for an important broadcast. According to witnesses, one of the world renowned heroes, Shade the Hedgehog has appeared in downtown Green Hill City, taking out any obstacles and figures in his path, we advise you to stay indoors in the meantime." A woman said as it showed Shade with dark purple stripes and a glowing purple aura.

Sonny slowly got up. "I have no idea what's going on, but I guess I'll have to take care of this." He said before running outside then closing the door.

Back at the park, the others were walking down another path. Jason then asked, "So which ride now?"

"How about that scroll shooter ride again?" Max suggested.

"Yeah, that ride was tight!" DJ replied.

"You should just use normal words…" Jason said.

"All in favor for that ride, raise your hand." Amber yelled as she did so. Everyone else also did the same. "The scroll shooter ride it is then."

"Yay! Scroll shooter ride!" Polly yelled as they continued walking.

In downtown Green Hill City, Shade kicked a few cars out of his way as he ran down the streets and threw a street lamp through a building window. He came towards some cops up ahead who aimed at Shade. Shade jumped behind a car and kicked it at them. As it came towards them, Sonny spin attacked it from the side and landed on two feet. Shade then slowly smiled.

Inside Shade's head, the four Virus copies slowly circled around him. Shade attempted to punch and kick the copies, while his attacks went through them as they laughed. On the outside, Sonny and Shade stared at each other for a while as a few people in the background watched and the wind blew gently. After a long while of staring at each other, Sonny blinked then Shade sighed. "Great, now we have to do the staring thing again…"

"Well sorry, geez…"

Somewhere in AGES land, Ivy was wearing the same outfit she wore during the filler saga while Poison wore a red shirt with short sleeves, black pants and blue shoes.

"So what's the plan now?" Poison asked.

"Same as usual, we have fun for a little while."

"But isn't this the day to start it all up?"

"Yes, but first we need to wait for the right time."

"...Whatever, let's go have fun then."

Back in Green Hill City, Sonny and Shade were still staring at each other in silence. After two minutes, someone shouted out, "Would you two hurry up and start, already?" Sonny and Shade ignored him for another minute, and then Shade said, "Let's get started."

"Lets." Sonny replied. "We should find a more awesome area though."

"…Agreed."

In another area, Dr. Kurosama and Skill entered a lab and Dr. Kurosama switched on the lights in the area then started working on a computer. Back in Green Hill City, Sonny and Shade were a few feet from each other, running side by side down a long hallway in a building as the Boss 2 theme from Sonic 3D Blast played in the background. Sonny soon threw a sonny wind which Shade hopped over then threw a chaos spear which Sonny dodged by suddenly stopping. Sonny then quickly spin attacked Shade through a wall and followed him.

As Sonny ran towards him, Shade jumped up and kicked Sonny right and through another wall. Shade jumped through the hole and tried to punch Sonny as Sonny rolled to the side then flipped and hit Shade with his feet, knocking him into a room high above. As Sonny jumped up to the room, Shade grabbed his foot and swung him round then through another wall behind him.

Sonny quickly got up and tried to slide tackle Shade and he hopped over Sonny then tried to kick Sonny as he continued to dodge the kicks. Sonny whacked away one of his feet then tried to punch Shade as he moved back. One of his punches eventually hit Shade, then Shade countered with a roundhouse kick which knocked Sonny through another wall and outside where he grabbed onto a clothesline, flipped and landed on a rooftop while Shade did the same.

Shade tried to spin attack Sonny which Sonny jumped over and threw a sonny wind; Shade turned around and jumped sideways over the attack then threw three kicks which Sonny blocked then jumped backwards off the rooftop, grinded along a rail on a balcony and jumped off and down some stairs to the subway. Shade watched for a short while then flew towards the area using his air shoes.

On the scroll shooter ride, the others were shooting at an Eggman figure who kept yelling the words, "AHH! You're not gonna get away with this!" Crystal stopped firing and thought for a second. Adam then asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sensing something really cool is happening…"

The subway was empty besides SA2 reading a newspaper on a bench. There were big stone pillars around. Radical Highway played in the background and after a few moments of silence a coin hit the ground as Shade entered. Shade looked up, then Sonny dropped from the ceiling and attempted to punch Shade while Shade side stepped the attack. He then hopped off the ground slightly and tried to kick Sonny; Sonny grabbed his foot and threw him towards a wall.

Shade spun into a ball and bounced off the wall and missed Sonny by an inch then uncurled, hit the ground and quickly spun round towards Sonny. Sonny was blocking as Shade ran towards him then Shade jumped over him and threw a chaos spear in midair which hit Sonny and knocked him to the ground. Shade ran towards him again and as Sonny was getting up he tripped Shade, then as he went to kick him, Shade rolled out the way, flipped up and punched Sonny, who immediately countered with a kick. Shade then kneed him in the stomach, then Sonny hit Shade in the face with the back of his fist, then they quickly jumped back.

Sonny ran towards Shade, who jumped back a bit and threw a chaos spear. Sonny threw a bin which was close by that exploded on impact and covered the area in smoke. Sonny jumped out from the smoke and spin attacked Shade then uncurled, and roundhouse kicked Shade, sending him flying. Shade flew back and landed on one hand, then lifted himself up backwards and kicked another bin at Sonny. As Sonny whacked it out the way, Shade hit Sonny with a flying kick then gave him an uppercut.

Shade then took out an emerald and used chaos control at 01:16, jumped across two pillars, then hit Sonny with another kick, then Sonny created a big hole in the ground as he landed at 01:21.

Sonny slowly flipped back up and knocked Shade back with a elbow to the chest then tried to punch Shade as he side stepped it. Sonny and Shade then repeated countered each other's attacks for a long while, Shade eventually threw a chaos spear which Sonny dodged by jumping back. Sonny then threw a sonny wind which Shade dodged by jumping back. They then leaped from the pillars towards each other and had their feet extended as they rushed towards each other. Their feet hit each other hard in the face; they then separated in slow motion and dropped to the ground as the song stopped.

At the theme park, the others were now sitting at some tables outside, eating. Kyle who was sitting next to Kevin, looked at him and said, "So, Ms. Ahonan…"

"Still single."

"Why?"

"I just don't know."

Polly was a bit away, running after some birds and trying to kick them. Adam then asked, "Is she always this hyperactive?"

Melissa sat next to him. "Not really, it's a ploy to stand out; you should see what she's really like."

"Ahh. So, like completely the opposite?"

"Guess you could say that."

Crystal sat next to Amber after overhearing the conversation. "Hey, I thought you were also meant to be hyperactive."

"I was, but the writing staff thought it was a bad idea for story purposes, so they took it out."

"I see…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll continue my conversation with Jade." Amber said as she looked at Jade sitting right next to her and waved her hand at her. "So anyway, I don't see the deal in shopping. I mean, I just go to a shop knowing what I'm gonna get, get those things that make my way to the exit. Buying unneeded clothes and wasting like an hour looking around as a hobby isn't that great."

Jade nodded. "I'm starting to actually tolerate your company."

"But then again, I did see this really awesome jacket and shoes recently…"

"I suddenly dislike you again."

Crystal looked ahead to see Ivy and Poison walking round the corner in the distance. She then got up. "I'm just gonna go check something out, I'll be back soon." Crystal said before running off after them.

Mads nudged Jason and asked, "Can I say it now?"

"Go for it."

Mads cleared his throat. "End of chapter…how was that?"

"Generic as always."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 36th guest!"

Fire X walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Fire X, I'm male, and I'm over a decade old. My height is 5'7" and I weigh 212 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Demons don't need ridiculous phrases."

"K. Favorite song?"

"Lava Reef Zone act 1 from Sonic & Knuckles."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Demons shouldn't tamper in forms of weakness such as love."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Never let your guard down."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"…Insert pun related joke here."


	84. S&S 84: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 37th guest!"

Psychic X (purple thin demon with small light blue 'V' signs down his shoulders) walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Psychic X, I'm male, and I'm over a decade old. My height is 5'11" and I weigh 212 lbs."

"Why do you demons always say you're over a decade old? That's obvious but I want to know how old in numbers."

"We demons age really slowly, take that as you will."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I was killed too fast to get one…"

"Favorite song?"

"The extra boss theme from Sonic Advance 3."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I hate people. **Hate.**"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Apparently pushing your psychic powers too far can cause psychic nosebleeds. I'm totally serious."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"This question crap sucks."

"No, you suck."

* * *

Songs used:

Crank the Heat Up – Sonic Adventure

Skill Saga: Chapter 84 – The Main Enemy Base

At the theme park, Ivy and Poison walked into a haunted house area and Crystal entered the house moments after them, walked to the middle of the large house and looked around. She then heard a voice from high above say, "Well hello there, "Hero", I've been expecting you." Ivy said before dropping down five feet to her right and taking out her scythe.

Poison then dropped down five feet to Crystal's left. As Crystal looked at him Ivy said, "That's just a friend, but you won't live long enough for that to matter."

Crystal shook her head in disappointment. "I don't mean to sound egotistical but seriously, I've fought demons four times your size, and some little half demon girl with a scythe thinks she can beat me. I hope you have the skills to back up that claim."

"I'm older than I look." Ivy said as she raised her scythe with both hands. She then dashed towards Crystal and slashed at her feet as Crystal jumped up slightly. Poison then dashed forward and attempted to stab her as Crystal flipped out the way and fired a wave of energy which the two demons dodged.

Ivy flew diagonally right and stabbed her scythe into the ground where Crystal was standing while Crystal jumped back slightly then kicked her in the face and sent her flying. Poison meanwhile tried to attack from behind with his glowing sword and missed her by an inch, only causing a small cut on her shoulder. Crystal then spun round and punched Poison. As Ivy was getting up, Virus came out of a pool of darkness beside her and said, "I'll take it from here." Virus turned into smoke and entered the cut in Crystal's arm as she was busy dodging Poison's attacks.

Poison soon looked over at Ivy who briefly nodded then looked at Crystal and said, "Seems our work is done, we'll be seeing you soon." He said before running over to Ivy, pulling out an emerald and using chaos control to teleport out.

Crystal stared in confusion for a few moments. "…They can do it too?"

Back at the HQ, Sonny woke up in Rush's room, scratched his head and looked around before asking, "Where's Shade?"

Rush who was working on a computer a bit away said, "Light came down to that subway and only found you there. There was apparently a note which said Shade was taken to the E.V.I.L Corporation's main base, which should be north of Raizor's base."

Sonny quickly stood up. "I'd better get going then, and thanks for bringing me here."

"Hold on a sec." Rush said before giving Sonny a syringe with very light blue liquid inside. "What's this?" Sonny asked.

"Just give it to Shade when you see him."

"Alright, well I'm off." Sonny said before speeding out the door and down the hall. After exiting the HQ, Sonny ran down the streets then soon through several fields on the way to the base. On the way there, Felicia jumped out from behind a tree, ready to attack Sonny as he just ran past her. "Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now." Sonny said as he ran past.

"Uhh, later then?" Felicia yelled.

"Sure, I'll call you when I'm done." He said before disappearing into the distance.

Shade woke up on a bed in a cell. He sat up and looked out the bars ahead to see loads of other cells. Nintendude walked up to Shade's cell and said, "Ahh, you're awake now. That was pretty fast."

"Where am I?"

"The E.V.I.L main base, some robots found you outside the base and brought you here, I'm meant to tell the boss when you wake up."

"And who's that?"

"Stickman, most of the other villains follow him as well. There's a meeting in a room up above where they are."

"I see, so why do you guys work for Stickman?"

"Well he knows kung fu, has massive robots, inventions and other stuff."

"You seemed to do pretty well without guidance when I saw you over the summer…well, before we trashed up the place…"

"I guess so." Nintendude took out an emerald and gave it to Shade as he said, "I found this a while ago, but I don't have much use for it."

"Thanks." Shade said as he took it. "So, could you let me out? I promise not to kill you when I do get out."

Nintendude moved back a bit. "I can't do that, the boss will kill me if I just let you go, and if you are gonna escape, you'd better not run into me, dude." Nintendude shook his head as he walked off. "Well thanks anyway…dude." Shade said as he watched him walk off.

Outside in the mountains, Sonny was approaching the base and looked up to see a large tall black base with clear lime green windows and several floors. Sonny then ran on ahead towards the base.

At AGES land, the others were walking down a path when Crystal joined up with them as they continued walking. "So where did you go?" Amber asked.

"I saw that half demon girl again, had a little fight with her and this other guy then they took off. I'm starting to feel weird…"

"Maybe it's that time o-"

"No, it's not that time. And where's Ruby and Max?"

"They took off somewhere a long while ago."

Crystal then walked off as she said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you guys."

Kyle turned to Kevin and said, "So what's your opinion on Sunset Hill?"

"Why?"

"Alex says Sunset Hill act 3 had the best version, while I think act 2 was much better."

"I've only heard act 1, I don't care for the rest."

"Are you telling me you can't appreciate the awesomeness of act 2?"

"Never heard it."

"You poor soul…so Jessica, which one do you think is the best?"

"Whichever answer gets you to shut up." She replied.

"Act 2 it is then, yes!" Kyle said, pumping his fist into the air. (Seriously, you gotta appreciate the awesomeness)

At E.V.I.L headquarters, in a large purple room while the floor was clear blue with gears working underneath, almost half a dozen villains sat round a long table. Raizor, Zulu, and Stickman were there while there were two others called Leetman who wore silver headgear and armor with numbers on each part, and Madman who looked like a clown with a red 'M' on his head.

"So, what do you all suggest we do about the demon problem?" Stickman asked.

"I think we should sit down and reason with them like gentlemen." Leetman said.

Raizor shook his head. "Your opinion sucks, change it please."

"Don't make me get serious, Raizor, my skills are leet."

"Your skills are lame."

"Calm down, you two." Stickman said.

Zulu sat up. "We haven't got anything to worry about, make some strong robots and just kill them."

Madman nodded. "Great idea, we'll blow em' up!"

Zulu quickly jumped out of his seat and across the table yelling, "YEEEEAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" he then punched Madman into the wall while yelling "Punch!" He then called him over as he said, "C'mon!"

Madman laughed and took out a bomb, and then everyone turned their attention to Nintendude who just walked in. "Shade is awake now."

"Good." Stickman said with a nod. An alarm then sounded and Stickman looked at the surveillance screens to see Sonny running down one hallway. Stickman then turned to the others and said, "Someone take care of that, please."

Zulu walked off as he said, "I got it." and crushed a Sega orb in his hand.

Sonny was running down an open hallway as "Crank the Heat Up" (Final Egg, part 2) played in the background. After a few seconds he jumped onto a spring which hit three other springs then flew across and hit four more springs and landed on another path, while turning a corner every moment. Sonny jumped across a gap and spin dashed through three robots at 00:15 then eight seconds later came to a room of platforms which he jumped across and reached a small hallway at 00:46.

He ran down the path going diagonally down while turning corners every few moments then hit a spring and landed near an elevator and entered it at 01:03. Sonny ran out of the lift 15 seconds later and jumped onto a middle rail, in between two other rails and grinded along it, with it twisting round corners and Sonny spin attacking robots on the other rails. He soon jumped off the rail and was running down a long hallway when Zulu punched down a wall behind Sonny at 01:40. Zulu was fully golden and just over five times his normal size.

He began chasing Sonny as Sonny sped up, spin dashing through robots and avoiding steel containers on the path. Sonny soon slid under a small space in a wall ahead then Zulu punched down a wall 15 feet to his left at 02:02 and ran in a straight line, throwing large rocks at Sonny on his right while Sonny dodged them. He ran out a door ahead and into a lift at 02:19 before Zulu could make it.

When Sonny reached a floor above at 02:34, Zulu punched down a wall to his left, Sonny then quickly ran right and avoided laser fire from some flying robots down the hallway, Sonny then jumped up a few platforms and jumped over a large gap at 02:49 and made it across and went through a door as the song stopped.

He arrived in the meeting room and pointed at Stickman. "Mr. whoever you are, where's Shade?"

"You're already too late." Stickman said, pointing right at one screen which showed Tentallix on the ground and Shade walking out the exit.

"Darn."

"But you're just in time for me to unveil my latest creation." Stickman said as he took out a black remote and pressed a button. The wall behind the villains came down and showed a large mechanical golden cylinder. Part of it at the top came down to reveal a copy of Liquid. "Now, destroy the hedgehog, Liquid!"

Liquid looked down at Sonny, and then slowly looked at Stickman. "And what right do you have to give me orders?" Liquid swung its hand and fired a big blast of energy at Stickman, who jumped out the way and it hit a control panel, blowing it up.

"Uhh, thanks Liquid." Sonny said as he gave Liquid a thumbs up. Liquid turned to him and fired another blast as Sonny jumped out the way. "Guess I spoke too soon." Liquid started firing several blasts at electronic things around the area as the other villains walked towards the exit.

"Seems you have your hands full, see ya soon, boss." Raizor said as he left.

"Hope you sort that out, dude." Nintendude said before leaving.

Stickman jumped in a big robot version of himself and fired lasers at Liquid which the creature avoided. While this was going on, Sonny ran out the room.

Shade was walking down a path outside the base while looking at the emerald Nintendude gave him. "I have no idea where they'll be right now, but maybe I could go check around that lab again for information." Shade used chaos control and teleported out of the area.

At AGES land, most of them were sitting down again in a small eating area. Adam looked around the table at the others and asked, "Anyone got money?" most of them shook their heads. "Anyone got a woolly hat then?" Mike took out a woolly hat and handed it to him. Adam then got up, put it on and covered his face with it then ran off.

"What's he gonna go do?" Alex asked.

"Who cares, I just hope it's awesome." Kyle replied.

Adam stopped in the middle of the area where many people were walking to different places and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, gather round as I make a sculpture of myself."

Several dozen people moved towards the area moments later. Adam then sculpted a rock statue of himself with the woolly hat covering his face and his cap held out using rocks. He then did the same pose as people clapped and several people started putting money in his cap.

"Wow, that **is** awesome." Kyle said. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Same here." Kevin replied.

Mads was standing by the entrance shaped like a heart to a ride and was stroking his chin as Amber walked up to him. "What's this?" Amber asked.

"Some ride across water where you just sit down for like ten minutes, doesn't sound too great, and what exactly are you gonna do for ten minutes in a ride like this?"

Amber thought for a second then ran off towards Adam yelling, "Hey Adam, come on this ride with me!"

Melissa walked up to Mads and said, "I'm not sure if you wanna hear this, but there's this big green squid thing in another area here." Melissa then looked around. "And where's Crystal?"

"Amber said she felt ill. Anyway, I'll go take care of that monster."

A moment later, Amber and Adam were walking past with Amber pushing Adam towards the ride. "Uhh, so what kind of ride is this?" Adam asked.

"It's like that rollercoaster ride, it'll be fun."

"Well ok, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Of course not." Amber said with a smile.

As they entered, Melissa shook her head. "That poor soul…"

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 38th guest!"

Wind X walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Wind X, I'm male, and I'm over a decade old. My height is 5'8" and I weigh 212 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"No, obviously it'd be a pun though."

"Favorite song?"

"Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I like my prey to be a challenge…"

"…Okay. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"_It's coming_."

"What's coming?"

"_It_."

"…Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"_It_."

"Shut up about that, already!"


	85. S&S 85: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 39th guest!"

Virus walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Virus, I'm male, and I'm over a decade old. My height is 4'0" and I weigh 120 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Would a being of pure evil consider having a phrase?"

"…I guess not. Favorite song?"

"Mephiles phase I from Sonic Next Gen, or maybe phase II, they're both great."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"May I direct your attention to an answer above?"

"No. Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Installing antivirus software on your computer won't save you from me."

"Heheh, it sure won't. Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Our time of reckoning will soon be at hand…remember that."

* * *

Songs used:

Lost Impact – Shadow the Hedgehog

Skill Saga: Chapter 85 – Where It All Started

Shade appeared outside the lab at Mt. Tails using chaos control and looked up at the place. "It's a real shame…hopefully I can quickly gather information here." Shade then ran on inside.

At AGES land, in one big area of the theme park with many stands, the green alien squid was ripping up things around the area and eating food from the stands. The squid was then suddenly hit in the back of its head with a blast of energy. The squid turned around to see Mads pointing his arm cannon at it. The squid then looked around and motioned civilians around the area to give them room as they watched.

Mads pointed at the squid. "You and me, no interruptions."

The squid quickly hit Mads' crotch with one tentacle, then pulled it back and started blowing on it while Mads laughed. "Ha! I was prepared this time." The squid then hit Mads with a tentacle from the right and knocked Mads into a food stand. "Guess I wasn't prepared for that…" Mads picked up a tuna sandwich next to him and started eating it as he got up. "Ok, let's go again."

"This is an utter waste of time if I do say so, myself." The squid replied.

"You can talk?"

"It can talk?" several civilians around the area said in unison.

"I can siiiiiiing!" the squid replied. "So what are you, some kinda Megaman or something?"

"More like Samus Aran…except I'm male, and I don't have a cool metal suit."

"Whatever." The squid picked up a large piece of wood and threw it at Mads who blasted it in half then threw a bomb which the squid blocked with its tentacles. When it lowered them, the squid couldn't see Mads. Mads then flew into the squid using his jetpack and head butted it, and then hit it with a charged blast as it flew back.

"Hey Mads." He heard a familiar voice say. Mads then looked far behind him on a ledge to see Crystal in her battle suit with a dark purple aura and a 'V' in her eyes. Using her psychokinesis she threw a bumper car at him which he flew over. It then hit the squid as it attempted to attack Mads. Crystal quickly jumped off the ledge and ran off as Mads scratched his head. While he was distracted, the squid grabbed him with one tentacle and threw him into another stand.

In the E.V.I.L main base, Sonny was running through the corridors on the way to the exit and ran past Jessica Andersen who was coming out of a room with a bunch of robot parts and waved at her as she waved back. Sonny then turned another corner while she walked off in the other direction.

At the Mt. Tails lab, Shade was walking down the right hallway in the area he met Skill and came to a darkened computer room which was trashed. He walked on ahead and into another computer room which had barely been touched and saw Ivy at one of the computers who then turned her attention to Shade. "I knew you'd come here soon enough."

"Where are they?"

"I see Virus has had some effect on you, to be honest I don't know where your creator and that robot went to, and frankly, I don't care. Now let's continue where we left off, shall we?" She said as she took out her scythe. She then flew up and fired a wave of energy from her scythe which Shade dodged then threw a chaos spear. Ivy dropped down, dashed forward and slashed at Shade as he jumped over her, she then turned around, dashed towards him and tried to slash at him again as he jumped over and kicked her back.

Ivy threw her scythe up and fired a beam of energy which split into four blasts and aimed for Shade who dodged all four. Ivy's arms and feet glowed then became dark and sharper. Ivy then hit Shade with her claws a few times then kicked him into a computer. Ivy tried to stab Shade as he slid under her, punched her in the stomach twice, gave her an uppercut then sent her flying with a knee to her chin.

Ivy sat on one knee with her head down then started laughing. "You're still quite strong. This sensation of pain feels satisfying, I like it, no, **I love it!** You truly are worthy, I shall leave you for now." She quickly got up, grabbed her scythe and flew out the room. Shade stood in one spot for a few moments before saying, "Worthy of what?"

Back at AGES land, Amber and Adam were walking out the exit of the ride and Adam sat at a table Melissa and Polly were at. "So was it bad?" Melissa asked.

"No way! It was awesome!"

"…How?"

"For a ride which was ten minutes long in a boat mysteriously shaped like a heart, it was still good."

"…Yet again, how?"

"We got bored and started flinging parts of the ride at each other."

"Ahh."

Polly frowned, took out a cigarette and lit it. "Pathetic, if you go on a ride like that you should friggin' do what it was designed for, you moron."

Adam turned to Melissa. "So this is what she's really like, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Kyle and Kevin were walking down one path as Kevin started talking. "You know, you were right, Sunset Hill act 2 is awesome."

"Exactly."

"It ain't the best version though."

"Your opinion no longer matters."

Crystal suddenly turned a corner and came running towards them then flipped over them and turned right. Kevin looked back as he said, "If she's wearing that suit it must be serious."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"See you at the bumper cars then."

Kevin turned around and ran off in the same direction as Crystal. At the HQ, Rush, Light and Kat were in Rush's room playing cards round a table when Shade walked in. Rush looked over at him and stood up. "Oh Shade, Sonny went to look for you. I see you're still infected."

"I've learned to somewhat control it, seeing as how it's powers are still growing."

"What's with the dark purple stripes?" Kat asked.

"Virus trying to take over my mind." Shade replied. "Though none of you guys have ever seen him."

"We surely haven't, anyway this was sent here earlier." Rush said as he took out a tape recorder and gave it to Shade. Shade pressed play and Poison's voice was heard. "Hello wannabe badass hero, I'm guessing you'd like to know the whereabouts of a certain someone. I'll give you a clue, go meet them back in the past where things may have changed…flip this tape over when you find Skill." Shade then stopped the tape.

"Go meet them back in the past?" Rush said in confusion. "What could that mean?"

"…I think I know. He means the place where I was created."

"But wasn't that underwater?"

"That may have changed recently, it seems."

"Guess I should get Sonny to meet you there."

"I guess so, and I'll need the bike."

"Why? You can run faster than vehicles." Kat said.

"If I needed logic I'd go to a science lab."

At AGES land, Crystal was running down a path, avoiding people left and right as Kevin followed her. Crystal jumped over a bush and ran through a park area and towards a go-kart area. She then suddenly spun round, picked up an empty go-kart and threw it at Kevin who stopped it with his psychokinesis a second before it hit him. As he lowered it Crystal fly kicked him into a house of mirrors with her. Kevin then threw her behind him towards one mirror. She flipped and touched the mirror with her feet then flew off ahead as Kevin followed her.

Back in the middle of the theme park, Mads was dodging the squid's tentacles by moving about while firing at the squid as it deflected the blasts; it then hit Mads in the face with one tentacle and knocked him to the ground. Amber who was sitting at a table said, "Come on, Mads, you can do better than that, just like that one time in the Slasha Blaid Saga, that's right, I was watching."

"I'm just not motivated enough, I guess." The squid threw a comic book at Mads and as it landed in front of him he looked down at the title which said, "Yaoi." He then looked up and squinted at the squid. "Now it's personal."

Amber nodded. "You go kick some ass."

Mads shot a cable which hooked on to one tentacle and pulled the squid towards him. As Mads pulled the squid he threw a bomb which blew up in its face then hit it with a charged shot, and then jumped up and kicked it in the face with both feet, sending it flying back.

As it got up it threw a plank of wood at Mads who moved diagonally right and stopped 10 feet in front of the squid then started firing at it. The squid blocked with its tentacles then charged forward. Mads jumped over the squid and fired a missile which hit the squid and it flew into the table Amber was sitting at as she moved.

Near the area was the bumper cars ride, which Kyle, Jessica, Alex and Mike were at. Jessica bashed into Kyle's car from behind, then Alex bashed into Kyle's car from the side. As Mike came towards Kyle's car, Kyle looked around quickly then froze a part of the floor which Mike's car went over and skidded out of control. Mike's car skidded off out of the area and stopped near a billboard advertising Chaos cola. The giant plastic chaos cola then landed on Mike as he got out of the bumper car.

A few minutes later, they got off the bumper cars and were at a table. Kevin came walking up to the table, limping. Kyle looked over at him and said, "So where did you go?"

"For some reason I fought Crystal in this house of mirrors. And I now feel totally violated."

"In a good way?"

"No. In a bad way."

"It's possible to be violated by a maturely cute girl in a bad way?"

"Whatever, I just need someone's help."

"I'll help." Jessica said as she got up.

Alex shrugged. "Haven't got much else to do."

"Let's move then." Kyle said. The other three then ran off while Kevin slowly limped. Meanwhile, Shade drove up to the river on a black motorbike where the old base used to be to see that it was just above the water. Shade got off the bike and walked up to the edge. Moments later Sonny came running up to Shade and stopped next to him. "I thought I'd see you out here."

"How did you find me?"

"Rush told me you came here, I thought you'd be inside already."

"Well I'm going right now."

"First I've gotta do something." Sonny took out the syringe and injected it into Shade's arm. Shade quickly pulled back a second later. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Rush told me to use it on you when I found you. Something to do with those different coloured stripes."

"Yeah, I got it." Shade turned towards the base. "Time to make my way inside."

"I'll just wait out here."

"Suit yourself." Using his air shoes Shade flew towards the base.

At AGES land, Jared and Jade walked up to a food stand which read, "Out to lunch." Jared then said, "This guy has been out to lunch for two chapters now…"

In the base, Lost Impact from Shadow the Hedgehog played as Shade spin dashed through air vents then he exited the air vents after 15 seconds, went off a ramp and landed on a giant gear on a string and jumped across the gears before reaching a path at 00:26. Shade ran along the path in a large room filled with robots and metal containers while some yellow spider robots attacked him. Shade whacked them out the way and then exited the room and took a lift up at 00:40.

Shade exited the lift and entered a navy green room with many computers which were faulty and one kept blinking. Shade moved around the room, destroying several robots. He ripped off one robots arm and whacked it, then hit another robot by throwing the arm at it, then teleported behind another and kicked it to the ground. The last robot fired at Shade who moved left then right and then kicked it in the face. Shade exited the room and ran down a hallway at 01:35 where three turrents popped out of the ground.

Shade jumped over their lasers and punched them as he moved ahead then came to a long drop at 01:50 and wall jumped the path down while destroying robots clinging to the wall. He then jumped and flipped as he got near the ground at 02:16 and landed on the ground near a metal door at 02:19 as the song stopped.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 40th guest!"

Liquid walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Liquid, I have no gender, and I have no age. My height is 5'0" and I weigh 140 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

Liquid gave SA3 a cold glare for a few moments, and then SA3 said, "Favorite song?"

"Chaos 6's theme from Sonic Adventure…yes."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"I surely do not."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"It is not safe to try and drink me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Nothing more needs to be acknowledged."


	86. S&S 86: Skill Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 41st guest!"

Ivy walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Ivy uhh…just Ivy, I'm female and I'm many decades old. My height is 4'3" and I weigh 111 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I guess so."

"Although, you could ask my adult form…"

"We won't have time, but I'd like to see that sometime. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Nope, some are really hard to come up with."

"Favorite song?"

"Lost Impact from Shadow the Hedgehog, it's just so…beautiful…"

"I'm sure it is. Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"On my planet that's considered a major sign of weakness, but the only thing I like is causing pain and misery for others…as I've been assigned to do…"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"If you aren't fast, you better be able to take as much pain as you can dish out, these words once had meaning to me."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

Ivy sighed. "I hate life…"

* * *

Just so some people know, the song "Hard Revenge" from Megaman ZX (the full song, not just the first chorus) inspired this particular chapter a lot (if you haven't heard the theme, you really should). You'll probably know why if you know what game that remix originally came from.

Songs used:

How It Started – Sonic and the Secret Rings (Makes sense, don't it?)  
Crazy Robo (E-101R) – Sonic Adventure (You just really can't hate this theme.)

Skill Saga: Chapter 86 – Test Your Skills

In AGES land, Mads was still fighting the giant squid who had him pinned down and was slapping him repeatedly with its tentacles. Amber then yelled, "Come on, Mads, blast that fool!"

"It's slapping is disrupting my aim!" Mads replied.

"Fine, I'll take care of it." Amber fired a small beam of fire hit the squid and knocked it off Mads. As the squid regained its balance, Mads hit it with a solarbeam blast. A Sega orb suddenly landed next to Mads with a note attached to it. He picked it up and read the note which said, "_Use it wisely, because I'm watching._" Mads shrugged and crushed it in his hand as the squid got up.

Mads' suit glowed with a rainbow aura, Mads then charged up his arm cannon which shined brightly moments later, then fired a very large white beam which hit the squid and made it shake violently as the blast engulfed the creature, annihilating all remains of the squid. Several civilians around the around cheered and applauded Mads. As this was going on Kevin, Kyle, Jessica and Alex ran past the area. Amber looked over at them and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Crystal's gone nuts and we're gonna go beat her up." Kyle replied.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly…" Kevin said.

"Count me in." Amber said as she joined them.

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll catch up with you guys." Mads said as he continued to bow. The others then ran on ahead.

Meanwhile, Shade entered the steel door and ran into a large blue and grey room. Far ahead was a large golden circular machine with four emeralds on it which Skill was connected to and it had a large navy screen on it. Shade played the tape recorder again and listened. "If you're playing this side of the tape, I'll assume you're there. Ahead of you should be Skill, hooked up to a larger machine and ready to do battle. Skill should be ready to start any moment now, good luck Shade." Shade stopped the tape and looked at the machine which aimed its cannons at Shade.

The turrets and cannons on the golden machine began firing at Shade as he moved about, jumped up and threw a chaos spear which caused minimal damage. Skill fired one of its arms at Shade who kicked it back and destroyed one cannon. Shade then jumped over the laser beams it fired and kicked its second arm back as Skill fired it. Shade spin attacked one cannon then entered the machine through a hole and started destroying it from the inside. As it began to blow up, the floor started crumbling and began to fall.

Shade fell with the floor and looked ahead to see Skill who glowed brightly as the place rumbled. Shade took out a chaos crystal and crushed it, covering himself in a red fiery aura as Skill approached him. Skill hopped forward and Shade quickly jumped up as Skill punched the platform Shade was standing on in half. Shade kicked Skill in the face, and then Skill grabbed Shade's foot and threw him towards a wall. Shade touched the wall and jumped towards Skill who flew towards Shade.

Skill began throwing several punches which Shade dodged by moving up and down, then punched Skill and hopped onto a falling platform behind the robot. Skill fired a blast of energy which blew up the platform as Shade moved, and then Skill fired its right arm which hit Shade. Shade climbed onto the arm, jumped ahead and hit Skill in the face with a downward kick, dragging the robot the bottom with him. Skill hit the ground hard, creating a big crater while Shade flipped and landed 15 feet ahead of Skill then looked around.

The area was grey with damaged robot parts and glass containers around the place. There was a fin layer of water along the ground and a wide screen 20 feet to Shade's right. "I remember here…this is the place I woke up."

"Very observant, Shade." Dr. Kurosama replied, using a speaker box. "Sometimes I'm amazed how well you do when you're fighting for something. You probably don't know all the details, as is to be expected, so I took the courtesy to show you this…"

---

On the screen showed a humanoid robot the same height as Shade. It had the same black and red design as Skill and had a red blade curled back on its head. It walked up to a door as "How It Started" from Sonic and the Secret Rings played in the background. The robot looked into the room to see several lab assistants, Dr. Kurosama and Ivy by a glass container which Shade was inside. Several light green screens were around the container which displayed status reports.

On one screen was SA2 breaking some grey ninja's bones at 00:33 then Skill left the area seconds later. At 00:40, Dr. Kurosama was in another room with Skill and ahead was a screen which Stickman was talking to the doctor. After ten seconds the connection cut then Dr. Kurosama looked at Skill and nodded. Skill sped down the corridors towards the exit and arrived outside at 01:05. Skill looked up at the night sky for twelve seconds, and then flew off ahead.

Skill flew across the skies and through the streets then landed on a building at 01:38 and saw Stickman driving a motorcycle down the streets. Meanwhile, Shade woke up and got out of the glass container and left the room as Dr. Kurosama told him about Skill at 01:55. Meanwhile Skill was chasing Stickman through the streets and as he sped up then jumped across three cars and fired a blast which knocked a gun out of Stickman's hand at 02:22.

Stickman soon pulled out a rocket launcher and blasted the road behind him, knocking a few cars into the air at 02:35. Skill flew around, grabbing the cars and placing them on the ground as the robot moved ahead. Stickman went off road into a forest and stopped at a factory at 03:00, it opened and he quickly entered.

Skill arrived moments later and slowly entered while Shade approached the factory. At 03:15 lights switched on and a large robotic version of Stickman came towards Skill and pounded the ground twelve seconds later. Skill moved around while firing blasts which partly damaged the robot while Skill dodged its attacks. Shade was standing on a pillar at 03:54, crushed a chaos crystal and then jumped towards the large Stickman curled into a ball at 04:04.

Shade spin attacked the robot multiple times until it finally fell at 04:19 then he quickly turned around and threw a chaos spear at a surveillance camera.

---

The screen then switched off and Shade heard Dr. Kurosama's voice again. "And just so you know, all that didn't happen on the day you were created, I just felt like displaying those scenes, but those are the basics of what you need to know."

"So my blood came from that demon girl?"

"Yes, she came to me over two decades ago and volunteered to help speed the process with her blood, I'm not sure why but I couldn't exactly have turned her down. So technically, you two are related and you're part demon, though it makes sense if you think about it."

From behind Shade where the large version of Skill was, a big bright light appeared, dozens of robot parts flew across the room and out of the light walked the version of Skill which was Shade's height. Dr. Kurosama then said, "Ahh, there he is. You may be the finished project, but Skill plays a vital part in my research. Skill is your prototype, and has a high A.I setting. Skill always hated you, because you were overall better. This hatred affected his systems and I had to eventually shut him down, but luckily he has the chance to face you again where you were made."

"So Shadow's prototype was a large dinosaur with a life support system on its back, and mine is a cross between me and Emerl from Sonic Battle?"

"Well we can't all choose how we're created. But enough of that, Skill, this is your one attempt to get what you want, exterminate that hedgehog with extreme prejudice!" Skill swung its hand back and got into a fighting stance as Skill said, "I am the ultimate! Ahahahaha!" as Crazy Robo from Sonic Adventure started playing in the background.

After eleven seconds Skill hopped forward and attacked with a flying kick as Shade ducked, then moved as Skill pounded the ground then jumped back as Skill tried to punch him. Shade then attacked with a kick, a slide tackle and an uppercut as Skill dodged the three attacks. Skill soon jumped back and splashed a wave of water at Shade who ran to the right and tackled Skill. They rolled about quickly then Shade threw Skill behind him.

Skill flipped and landed on his feet, then threw several metal containers towards Shade. Shade jumped across three containers, whacked three robotic parts out the way, then jumped across three more containers and attempted to punch Skill as he moved. They then started attacking each other while avoiding the other's hits again, then separated and Shade spin dashed through Skill's legs then turned round and came towards him again as Skill jumped out the way.

Skill picked up pieces of the floor from above and chucked them at Shade who ran about, dodging the pieces. Skill soon changed its right arm into a mini-cannon and began firing at Shade who spin dashed around the floor, then soon uncurled and took out an emerald as Skill did the same. They then disappeared and reappeared several times in the air, punching each other every time they used chaos control, then they eventually separated and landed on the ground.

At AGES land, Kevin, Amber, Kyle, Jessica and Alex were outside the house of mirrors (yes, I'm too lazy to explain what any of the places look like). Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why is a house of mirror's here? It's not even a ride, and this isn't a funfair!"

"Leave your logic at the door, Jessica. From here we settle our problems like a true badass would!" Kyle said.

"By kicking ass first and asking questions later?" Amber asked.

"Exactly." Amber and Kyle then high fived each other.

"Let's just go." Kevin said before walking in. The rest followed afterwards. They walked quietly through several mirror rooms while making faces at each other using the mirrors. In one room, Kevin looked at a mirror to his right and saw Crystal waving at him, he then yelled, "Take cover!" they all jumped behind a few mirrors ahead as Crystal fired a small beam of energy from the middle of the room. "I knew you'd come back, but you really shouldn't have; now I'll kill you all! Any questions?"

Kyle raised his hand. "Could you violate me like you did to Kevin?"

"Are you insane?" Kevin asked.

"No, I just got a lot of hormones."

Amber thought for a second. "Oh yeah, I remember that phase I went through…"

"Screw you guys, I'm attacking." Jessica said before jumping towards Crystal and throwing several punches which she blocked. Alex jumped out and knocked Crystal back with a gust of wind then as Jessica tried to punch her, Crystal fell over and kicked her back. Kevin fired a wave of energy which she jumped over and kicked him; he then stopped a second before hitting a mirror. Amber appeared in front of Crystal and Kyle appeared behind her. Kyle threw a block of ice and Amber fired several fireballs.

Crystal side stepped the attacks and the block of ice hit Amber, sending her flying back, and the fireballs lit Kyle's hair on fire, causing him to run around for a short while before putting it out. Kevin then said, "Is it me or is Crystal better than she should be?"

"Maybe it's because we don't really wanna hurt her this way." Kyle replied.

"We don't?" Jessica asked. Kevin and Kyle looked at her, she then quickly said, "Yeah, of course we don't."

Meanwhile, Alex tried to punch Crystal several times as she moved back while dodging. As Kevin came towards her from the right she quickly kneed him in the stomach and flew back as she said, "Come on guys, show me your moves!" As she turned around, Amber punched her hard in the face as she yelled, "Punch!" which knocked her out. As the others gathered around Amber raised her arm and said, "YES!"

Kyle turned to Kevin and said, "So since Crystal never got to violate me, is it okay if I violate her?"

"Once again, are you insane?"

Amber quickly shouted, "Hey! Nobody gets to violate Crystal but me!" Everyone then looked at her weirdly. "No! That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was, only Crystal can violate m-no, that's not it either. Actually, forget I said anything." She then looked at the screen. "That goes for you guys too…or else."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 42nd guest!"

Poison walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Poison, I'm male and I'm…not allowed to say this part. My height is 4'5" and I weigh 117 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I was thinking something like, "The blade is poisonous."

"…That's lame."

"No, you're lame."

"Yeah, of course. Favorite song?"

"The final boss theme in Sonic Advance 3"

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Not all snakes are poisonous."

"I'm sure people already knew that. Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I gotta pick up Ivy's laundry soon…"

"Wait, Ivy and Poison…Poison and Ivy. Oooooh, **Poison Ivy!** Heh, I just got that!"

"Wow, you're pretty slow…"


	87. S&S 87: Skill Saga

Songs used:

I am…all of me (Devil Doom version) – Shadow the Hedgehog  
Ending – Shadow the Hedgehog (No, not "Never turn back", the tune before that)

Skill Saga: Chapter 87 – The Day of Reckoning

A bit afterwards, Amber, Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Alex and Crystal were outside the house of mirrors. Amber called Rush who came to the theme park 10 minutes later. "Did you know I had to pay to get in?" He said as he arrived. "I mean, I've helped save the world once or twice already, so technically I should get in free!"

Amber shrugged. "That's life."

Rush took out another syringe and injected it into Crystal then took it out moments later. "What is that?" Kevin asked.

"A blood sample from Light, which clears out the evil influence. Though Light is pretty mad at me for taking a lot of his blood…"

"I'm sure it's all for the best though." Amber replied.

"Yeah, but he bit me…"

"You complain too much."

Back in the base, Shade and Skill were 10 feet from each other. Shade was breathing heavily and Skill sat on one knee, shaking and a few sparks were flying out of him. "Virus copy…I need…y-your assistance."

"Virus can copy himself now?" Shade asked.

"Yes." Dr. Kurosama replied. "And he'll provide Skill with the boost of power needed to beat you."

A dark purple ball of energy appeared above Skill and hit him with a ray of light; the sparks began to stop as Shade dashed forward and a barrier stopped him from interfering. Skill stood up moments later, completely healed. "Our fight ends now." Skill glowed brightly then two large crystallized black and red wings burst out of its back and Skill became covered in a golden aura. "You're not the only one who can transform. Follow if you wish to fight me." Skill said before flying higher up.

Shade closed his eyes and the seven emeralds came together and circled around him, then he transformed into Super Shade and flew up after Skill.

In the E.V.I.L Corporation's main base, after a minute or so of blasting various machinery around the room, Liquid blasted a hole through a wall and flew off out of the base. Stickman then looked around the wrecked room and sighed.

At AGES land, it was nearing sunset as the others all waited by the entrance to the theme park. DJ, Jason, Jared, Jade, Melissa and Polly met them there soon after.

"So where were you guys?" Mads asked.

"I was busting some beats in this arcade, yo. And my man, Jason here, was busting moves. Jared and Jade were in this smoking area, which I never even knew they had, and we met Melissa and Polly at some go-kart ride." DJ replied

"What happened to all the gangster talk?" Amber asked.

"It ain't technically gangster talk, but it got old so I wanna stop doing that."

"Okay, cool."

"Today was a good day." Mads said.

"I missed like half the day…" Crystal replied.

"There'll always be other times." Amber said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Crystal then turned to Kevin. "And although I didn't have much control over it, I'm really sorry about what happened at the house of mirrors when I-"

"AHHH! It's okay! Just don't mention it!"

"I'd really like to know what was so bad." Kyle said.

"Same here." Amber replied.

"I'm not saying." Kevin said in anger.

"Come on! We won't laugh, I swear!" Kyle pleaded.

Kevin sighed. "…She gave me a wedgie." Everyone except Mads, Kevin and Crystal burst into laughter. "It was an atomic wedgie…" the others laughed harder. "Some friends you are…"

"That's harsh, guys." Mads said. "It's not nice to laugh at others pain. People usually laugh when I get kicked in the nuts, but that's not funny, that hurts!" The others laughed even harder while Kevin put his hand on Mads' shoulder. "They just don't understand…"

"Tru dat, man, tru dat…"

Meanwhile, Shade and Skill were flying high in the air as "I am…all of me" from Shadow the Hedgehog played in the background as they created several shockwaves (I wonder if you can follow the words). After a few moments, Shade knocked Skill into a wall, then flew against the wall and rolled into a ball as Shade sped towards Skill. Skill quickly moved and fired a large blast upwards which caused pieces of the ceiling to fall as Shade jumped across them.

Shade attacked Skill with a flying kick, which Skill ducked under and moved then attacked with a punch which Shade jumped back from. The pieces from the ceiling then landed on the ground as Shade and Skill disappeared using chaos control. They moved around in the slow motion, slowly dodging each others attacks. Shade then punched Skill and Skill quickly countered with a kick then they both jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

Skill then attacked Shade with a flurry of kicks which Shade dodged then got hit by the last kick, Shade then attacked with a flurry of punches which Skill dodged but the last one hit him. Shade then hit Skill with the back of his fist, then Skill hit Shade with an elbow to the face, and then Shade kneed him in the chest. Skill flipped back and then flew up as Shade followed him at 01:24. Skill pulled his hand back as it glowed then threw three chaos spears which Shade dodged; they then hit the ground and exploded. Shade then appeared behind Skill and kicked him to the ground. As Skill came towards the ground he flapped his wings and flew back up.

Skill then fired a chaos spear at Shade which he dodged; Shade then quickly fired one back which Skill dodged. They then flew towards each other and their punches connected with each other several times as they moved up and separated after each punch. High in the air they then began punching and kicking each other while avoiding each others attacks then disappeared again using chaos control. They continued the same pattern again until 02:35 when they both started firing energy blasts at each other.

Every few moments Skill was hit by a blast until they stopped firing at 02:55 and flew towards each other. They started attacking each other again while avoiding the other's attacks. As Skill went to punch Shade at 03:15 he quickly teleported, then went through one of Skill's wings covered in a red aura, then spin dashed through the second wing a moment later. He then repeatedly spin attacked Skill as he flew by then spin attacked him in the stomach and dragged him down to the ground at 03:26 and created a huge wave of water as they hit the ground.

In another area, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Adam, Ruby and Max were going home in Mads' parent's car. "So did you guys have fun today?" Mads' dad asked.

"I sure did." Mads replied. "Though it could have been more fun."

"My day was okay." Amber said.

"Cool day was cool." Adam said.

"I didn't get much time to do stuff." Crystal said with a sigh. "And what did you two do?" Crystal asked, looking at Ruby and Max.

"Stuff." Max replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Good stuff."

"…It seems that phrase is catching on…"

"Damn straight it is."

Back once more at the old base, Shade was standing five feet away from Skill which had most of its lower half destroyed, a third of its head glowed red and its right arm was damaged. "Why…h-how can this be possible…I am the ultimate…I was meant to be…a hero."

"Well a hero doesn't lose his mind with jealousy when there are other's better than him, he improves himself to rise up to their level."

"Doctor...I need your help..."

"Sorry Skill, it seems Shade is overall better. You blew your last chance, and now serve no other purpose. Shade, you continue to impress me, I hope the best for you...maybe one day...together...we could be..." the connection cut and the place then went silent. Shade turned his attention to Skill after a few moments. "It didn't have to end like this...I'll leave you to rest in peace."

As Shade turned round and began to walk off, SA2 played the ending tune from Shadow the Hedgehog on a piano. After a few moments he left through a door then as the theme ended Skill's eye slowly stopped blinking. A minute later, Shade flew out of the base and landed near where Sonny was to see him talking with Jawo'.

"Oh, hey Shade." Jawo' said as he waved.

"Jawo? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to inform you that everyone at the other lab has resumed their work, and to give you this." Jawo' took out a data disk and gave it to Shade. "It has something to do with your creator, look at it whenever you're ready."

"I'll think about it, and thanks."

"Well, I'll see you two around." Jawo' ran off and jumped on the back of a 4x4 and it started driving off.

"Nice guy." Sonny said. "So what happened down there?"

"I came, defeated my prototype, found out how I was created, and did what had to be done. But the doctor is still out there, but for now, I'll let things unfold by themselves."

"Ahh, but what I don't get is, how did that base rise above the water again?" Suddenly the base behind Sonny blew up and the remaining emeralds inside the base scattered in different directions. "Oh...never mind then. So..."

"Corruption, mystery, answers."

"Moody, anger, lone wolf."

"Misunderstood, desperate, fearless."

"We cool?"

"We cool."

"Cool."

"We may have our differences, and at times don't get along as well as we should, or sometimes we don't think straight, but when we need help the most, someone will be there...and that's what makes us good partners."

"If only Crystal and Amber were here to hear this...wait, did you just say I was a good partner?"

"I won't say it again."

"Well, I just wanted to say...Shade, you're my best friend."

"Really, Sonny? Well, you're my best friend too!"

"Really?!?"

"No, you idiot! I don't have best friends, and I hate you."

"Oh, Shade, you're so sweet!" Sonny said with a smile.

The area suddenly got windy and Rush landed down in his ship while Crystal, Amber and Mads were also in the ship. "Hi guys." Rush said as the ship touched the ground. "Has everything been sorted out?"

"Yeah, it's fine now." Shade replied.

"So what have you guys been doing all day?" Crystal asked.

"Finding out about what I needed to know."

All of them heard the sound of slow clapping, faintly and looked up to the right to Ivy who shook her head as she frowned at them. "There are no victories here, just casualties."

"It's you again." Crystal said in disgust.

"That's right, "Hero", I see you aren't under Virus' influence anymore, lucky you."

"I always knew you were up to no good."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your twisted sense of justice, killing other supernatural creatures just for touching down on this planet."

"Hello? Quite a few have tried to conquer and destroy this planet, and one almost succeeded."

"And what about the ones which don't hurt people? I for one haven't killed anyone since I came here. Will you kill me because I'm part demon and seem bad? And what about Shade, would you attempt to kill him because part of his blood comes from me?"

Crystal and Rush gasped while Sonny, Amber and Mads' eyes were wide with shock as Shade continued to look at Ivy. "You guys didn't know that did you?" Ivy said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you mention that earlier?" Shade asked.

"Tell me, would it really have made a difference if I did tell you?"

"Sadly, it wouldn't have."

"Exactly. And no, the writer did not just pull this out of his ass at the last moment." She then looked at Crystal and said, "Just remember, "Hero", good and evil isn't all black and white. The day will come soon, when the demons will launch a full frontal attack and wipe out your race, take care until then. And Shade, you'll be welcome to join us when that time comes." Ivy quickly turned around and flew off.

Sonny and Shade then hopped into the ship and they took off moments later. Everyone in the ship was silent as Rush piloted the ship. After a short while, Crystal said, "So Shade, since you're part demon, does that mean you have that demon form ability?"

"I doubt it."

Sonny then said, "You know, it's funny how your superhero name is Chaos Demon, and funnily enough, you're part demon. It's like this was planned or something."

After Sonny stopped talking everyone sat in silence again, then a minute later Amber looked at Shade. "Hey Shade, I've been wondering, just how old are you?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It's just so we can show you the proper respect you deserve; after all, you should respect your elders."

"Respecting your elders, oh please. As if, Rush, could you tell Amber to get off my back?"

Rush scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

"Oh, you're on her side, huh?"

"I've actually been meaning to ask as well." Crystal said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to know." Mads said.

Shade looked at Sonny. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well too bad, because I'm not saying." Shade said as he crossed his arms.

"Would you tell me if I guessed?" Amber asked.

"No."

"So, early twenties?"

"I'm not saying."

"Hmm...late thirties?"

"Still not saying."

"Mid forties?"

"Would you drop it already!"

Late that night, Liquid was walking down a dark alley when Virus rose up from a puddle of darkness behind the creature. "Hello Liquid, nice to meet you."

"And how do you know my name?"

"You could say I'm an old friend, now we need to make plans for our future. Your assistance would be appreciated and would benefit us."

"So who is "us?"

Poison stepped out of the shadows and stood by Virus. "Hello there."

"You'll get what you desire most if you decide to help us." Virus said. "Do we have a deal?"

"...Yeah." Liquid shook Virus' hand. "We have a deal..."


	88. S&S 88: Increase Views Saga

Just thought I'd upload this while I get the chance. The Saga title was mainly because I couldn't think of much, but only partly. The next 5-6 chapters will be used to mainly write down all the crazy ideas that I get just before the final saga, which will be six chapters. This one is mainly for a friend, but then again, maybe it wasn't. Just so you know, I haven't watched all the anime mentioned, I just know some stuff. The chapter was surprisingly longer than I suspected, so I had to shorten it a bit, as you'll see. So I'll shut up now because I've talked long enough...enjoy.

* * *

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 88 – The Anime Convention Chapter

A bunch of men were sitting around a long rectangular table and were having a meeting. SA was one of the people sitting down. One man stood at a large board in front of the table which displayed a chart. He cleared his throat then looked around the table. "Gentlemen, I have called you here because we are in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" One man asked.

"This graph shows our views, and we currently have around 5,000. This is not enough."

"So how many do we need, boss?"

The man slammed his hand on the table. "Over nine thousand."

"WHAT! NINE THOUSAND!?! There's no way we can get that much!"

"I know, I was kidding, we need around 6,000."

"So how are we gonna get that much, boss?"

SA stood up. "I can do it, but I'll need help from someone." He then looked at the door and it suddenly opened. SA2 walked in as a ray of light shined on him and walked up to the board. "Hello gentlemen, I may have the ideas you need. But first let's start off with something I've wanted to do for a while…"

-----

A week after the events of the Skill Saga, early in the morning, in one shop was someone going around in a black cloak. The mysterious person walked up to the counter where SA4 was and said, "Give me all your money."

"Sorry, we elite ninja's aren't allowed to do that."

Raizor's four robots, David, Yukiko and Zulu suddenly appeared from all angles, got everybody in the store down on the floor, then the person wearing the black cloak took it off to reveal Slasha in her dark blue skin-tight battle suit. She then yelled, "Okay people, I'm low on money and stuff, so you guys **will** empty your pockets and give me everything you have!"

Raizor's four robots got the civilians into a line as Slasha came by and started taking things from them. Meanwhile, Zulu pointed a gun at SA4 and said, "Female ninja's aren't an exception from the rules, on the floor, now."

"We elite ninja's aren't allowed to do that either."

"Where are you from?"

"No u."

"No u? I've never heard of a place called No u. Do they understand English in No u?"

"No u?"

"English, elite jerkass! Do you understand it!?!" David walked up to Zulu and held him back. "Leave it man, it ain't worth it."

A bit away, Slasha took 10 bucks from one man then moved onto the next and gasped. "A-are these what I think they are?"

The man sighed. "Yes, they're tickets to the animecon a week away."

Slasha took the tickets. "Whoa! They only have like two of these a year! Boy did I get lucky today! Don't worry, I'll copy the tickets and send you the copies, and trust me, they'll work, I'm a genius. Just a way of saying thanks." She handed the man a pen and paper. "Just write your address and stuff down."

Raizor walked in moments later and said, "Hey Slasha, mom says she wants to take you bra shopping later."

"…Could you really have picked a worse time?"

"If I could have I would have said it then."

"Oh, by the way, the cops are coming, so we gotta go." Raizor said, pointing at the police cars very far down the road.

As the man handed Slasha the pen and paper, the villains ran out of the shop and jumped in a truck then it took off down the road. The cops chased the villains down several roads for a long period of time while Raizor's four robots, David and Yukiko were firing at the cars and sent most of them spiralling out of control. Soon enough, Mads and Rush turned up in Rush's ship while Mads was on top of the ship.

The side of the truck opened up, showing Slasha, Zulu and the four robots. Rush looked at them then asked, "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Sure, Slasha wouldn't allow me to get hurt, she likes me." Mads replied.

Zulu handed Slasha a rocket launcher which she fired at Rush's ship moments later. Rush flew up and dodged the attack by inches, the explosion caused a few cars to spiral out of control and destroyed half a shop. Rush narrowed his eyes at Mads and said, "Seems she doesn't like you as much as you think." As a lorry came down their side of the road, Rush flew under it, hit part of lorry and spun round a few times before tipping over, knocking them both out.

The villains stopped near the ship, Slasha jumped out and put one animecon ticket in Mads' battle suit pouch which is barely used, then jumped in the truck and they took off.

A week later, Mads was explaining this story to Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Rush and Kat on the way to the anime convention in Rush's ship. "And that's how it happened, right Rush?"

"That's right." Rush replied.

"So how are you guys planning to get in?" Mads asked. "I only got one ticket."

"We'll wear our suits and hope they'll allow us through." Amber replied.

"Well good luck with that."

Ten minutes later, Rush landed the ship near a car park leading to a very large white building with ticket booth's at the front. The seven of them were standing far away from the booths as hundreds of people were queuing up. Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Rush were in their suits, they walked up to the area and waited in one queue.

"So what are you gonna do when you get in?" Sonny asked Mads.

"Well, visit a bunch of places and get the manga I need then walk around in my battle suit and see how many people take notice, since people do those kind of crazy stuff."

Shortly after, they reached the front of the queue and Mads went on inside, the man then said, "You all need tickets to get in."

"But we're that superhero team!" Crystal protested. "We've saved the world like half a dozen times already!"

"Sorry, those are the rules, although I'll allow the hot fox girl."

"Oh, well thank you. See you guys inside." Kat said before watching in.

Sonny thought for a second and then asked, "If I brought this hot catgirl, could I get in because I'm like dating her right now?"

"No you aren't." Shade said quietly.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that."

The man stood in silence for a few seconds and then said, "So you guys are the real superhero team?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just answer a few questions, and then you can get in."

Mads walked around the inside of the anime convention on the first floor and walked past a group of people dressed as SA2 as he continued to look around. Five minutes later, he walked up to an area where people were gathering around a large stage which had a red curtain over it. After a few moments, four lights around the stage light up as the Excel Saga opening theme played and the curtain rose up. Slasha was wearing a light blue and black hard leather suit while Yukiko wore a red and purple one and had dyed her hair blue (in other words, the same ones the main characters actually wear...).

They began singing the theme into their microphones while Yukiko yelled, "Cough, cough, hack!" every few moments. Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Rush entered the building to see dozens of people rushing about in all directions, and table stands in almost every direction while there was an escalator ahead.

"Man, that took ages." Rush said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and did he really have to ask what color underwear I was wearing? What has that got to do with being the Psychic Angel?" Crystal asked.

"People like to know what colour underwear superhero's wear, apparently." Shade replied.

Back at the stage, Slasha and Yukiko had finished singing and were getting off the stage. Slasha then ran up to Mads and yelled, "Oh, hi Mads! I knew you'd come, some people got sick and stuff, and asked if me and Yukiko could fill in, so we did, and I kind of like this outfit, do you think it's revealing? I don't think it's revealing, I think it's awesome! Television needs more awesome suits! I better take this off, I'm starting to go nuts, oh wait, I am! Hahahaha...excuse me." Slasha then quickly ran off.

The others showed up moments later and walked up to Mads. "Oh, hey guys, you finally got in." Mads said as they arrived.

"Yeah, it was long." Sonny replied.

"So what are you guys planning to do?"

"Stuff." They all responded in unison.

"So where's Kat?"

"She got in quicker for being a really hot fox...take that as you will." Sonny replied.

"...Cool."

"I'm gonna take off and look around, later guys." Amber said before walking off.

"Same here." Crystal said before running off.

Sonny, Shade and Rush waved goodbye before walking off as well. Slasha came back shortly after wearing her regular outfit and yelled, "Okay, I'm ready! And I know this great store on the third floor that sells outfits of anime characters!"

"I _must_ see this store." Mads replied.

"Then follow me." Slasha said as she walked on ahead.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Amber walked past a group of people who were talking about them.

"So which one of those guys do you like best?" One guy asked.

"I like that Psychic Angel girl; I wish she was my guardian angel." Another man replied.

"I personally love that Wildfire girl, because she's badass, and the blue hedgehog because he's cool." Another man responded.

"I just wanna cuddle Shade and hold him in my arms forever and ever." One girl said.

"These people are weird." Crystal said quietly as they walked by.

"These people exist everywhere, and very much so." Amber replied.

Sonny, Shade and Rush were walking down several paths with dozens of people staring, pointing fingers at them, and a few girls yelling, "They look so kawaii!" and they eventually met up with Kat who was purchasing a manga at one stand.

"Kat, there you are." Rush said as they walked up to her.

"Hi guys, just buying something I can read later. By the way, there's a food court on the third floor."

"I'm so there!" Sonny yelled as he ran off.

"Might as well check that out right now." Shade said with a shrug as he walked on. Rush and Kat then followed shortly after.

A bit later, Mads and Slasha were walking out of a shop on the third floor and Mads was now wearing a thin red jacket, a black shirt and black pants.

"That place was awesome!" Mads yelled. "I can't believe it, they got loads of clothes. Outfits like those school uniforms from Lucky Star, Ed's outfit from Fullmetal Alchemist, Dokuro's outfit from that club to death show complete with the halo, that dress Nanoha wears after transforming in MGLN, they had Kamina's awesome shade's from Gurren Lagann, Goku's outfit from DBZ, Rena's blood stained outfit complete with the hat from that one show with is totally nuts, X and Zero's outfit's from the Megaman series, Sailor Moon's outfit after she transforms, and they even had copies of our battle suits, though you can tell they're fakes, but still!"

"Yep, it's awesome, and they got loads more." Slasha replied. "And that paragraph was surprisingly long."

"I gotta write this down." Mads said as he took out a notebook.

"Isn't that the notebook which you drew a picture of the stereotypical me in?"

"Yeah, I draw and write a lot of stuff in here, just normally not on camera. People say I'm a pervert. I disagree, I'm just sexually strange."

"That's...nice to know."

In another area, as Shade walked along the same path, he spotted Ivy wearing her usual cardigan and skirt at one table and walked over to her. "And just what are you doing here?" Shade asked.

"This ninja guy is demanding rent, so we gotta pay up. I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise."

"You better not be, just because part of my blood comes from you doesn't mean I won't hold back."

"I was hoping you wouldn't. Have a nice day, Shade."

"..."

"What's up? Wanna buy a mini-scythe?" Ivy said with a smile.

"...No thanks." Shade said before walking off.

Crystal and Amber were on the second floor in a wide area full of various manga stands. Amber walked up to one stand and picked up a manga which had a grizzly bear flying a jet in space with dinosaurs and sharks chasing it while riding motorcycles as the jet was about to explode. "...Intense..."

Crystal walked towards one stand as one manga drew her attention (if you think you've seen this scene somewhere before, stop thinking). She picked up a manga which had Sonic and Shadow cuddling on the cover and opened it. "Could this be what I think it is..." she turned over a few pages and gasped. "Holy crap! It is! Is he really going to..." she turned over a page and gasped. "Holy crap! He did! This is wrong, yet I can't. Look. Away!"

"Are you gonna buy that?" SA4 asked, sitting behind the desk.

"Uhh, I'll think about it." Crystal said before putting the manga down and walking off. As Crystal left, Amber walked up to the table and picked up the same manga, gasped at one page, looked around and then paid for it and whistled as she stuffed it into her pocket and walked off.

Back on the third floor, Slasha was standing by the stand Ivy was at as she explained the features of her mini-scythe's. "It slices AND dices! And fits perfectly in rucksacks!"

"Awesome! I'll take two!"

Yukiko suddenly appeared and pushed her away as she said, "No she won't, and stop selling those."

"But it's a bargain!"

"Yeah, but it's not safe for others around you." Yukiko walked off as she said, "I'm off again, see ya."

"Yeah, bye."Slasha said as she waved.

Mads walked over to Slasha holding over a dozen different manga in his hands and said, "Okay, I got what I need."

"Cool, I'll be back in a bit then." Slasha said before walking off.

Sonny, Shade, Rush and Kat were in the food court eating stuff that I'm too lazy to mention. "So Shade, you looked at that data disk yet?" Sonny asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna wait."

"Why? You can look at it anytime."

"I just don't feel like it."

"Can I look at it then?"

"No, because then you'll tell me what's on it."

"No I won't, I just wanna look."

"...No."

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Epic star wars music started playing as Sonny ran to another table and took someone's plastic blue lightsabre. Shade jumped up and grabbed a red one then they both stared at each other as others watched. They both then dashed towards each other and began attacking, their sabres connecting with each other after each swing. They soon stopped and started twirling them in circles then Sonny hit Shade in the stomach, Shade quickly jumped and whacked Sonny across the face.

One guy wearing a Darth Vader outfit then said, "The force is strong in these ones..."

In another area, Slasha was back with a dozen manga and was looking through Mads' notebook. "Y'know, these drawing's are actually pretty good."

"Thanks, but I know you're just saying that."

"No really, I can't draw to save my life, but these are decent."

"If you say so. I remember the times when I used to insult bad drawings, like this one time..."

---

Mads and Jessica Andersen were in an art class, painting and sitting next to each other. Mads looked over at Jessica's painting and said, "Your art is sucks!"

Jessica looked at Mads and said, "Your grammars are horrible!"

Mads wiped a tear from his eye as he said, "Why you so mean?"

---

"That really didn't happen, but the point is, it took me ages to actually draw decently."

Slasha flipped over one page. "...I see."

Back in the food court, Shade whacked Sonny's lightsabre out of his hand using the force. Sonny then stopped for a few moments. "...That's cheating."

"...Nu-uh."

"Yah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yah-huh."

One man wearing a Yoda outfit then said, "Rules, there aren't. Cheat, he did not."

"Told you." Shade said.

"Whatever..." Sonny replied.

Kat turned her attention to Rush and asked, "You want those fries?"

"Take them." Rush said as he handed them over. "I still don't get what's so radical about those fries..."

Because the chapter was long enough already, an hour or two later, everyone was making their way to the exits around the anime convention. Yukiko was standing by one exit while Mads and Slasha stood further away talking. "So I had a lot of fun today, Mads." Slasha said. "Good thing I gave you that ticket."

"Oh, _you_ gave me the ticket I found in the pocket of my suit?"

"Yeah, I robbed this guy who's just ahead of me." She said as she waved to him, he then waved back. "Guess I should get going."

"Uhh, I was wondering..." Mads scratched his head as he avoided eye contact. "Maybe we could go see a movie sometime or something..."

Slasha slowly smiled. "Mads, are you asking me out on a date?"

"...Maybe..."

"Tell ya what, if you become three times more evil than you are now, then sure, until then, let's stick with the usual routine." Slasha said with an evil smirk before she kicked Mads in the crotch, he then dropped to the ground and asked, "How? I wear protection now."

Slasha pointed at her feet. "Metal shoes." She grinned. "Well see ya later, Mads." She yelled as she ran off and left with Yukiko.

"Three times evil, aye?"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Rush and Kat approached Mads. Shade then said, "Get up, Mads, let's go."

"It's gonna take a minute or so..."

"Kicked again, huh?" Sonny asked.

"Yup." Mads slowly got to his feet. "Doctor says I should be careful though, about four more kicks there and I won't be able to have kids."

"I'm surprised you're still able to." Amber replied.

"By the way, how can I become three times more evil?"

"Violate Crystal."

"You dare and I'll rip your arms off." She said coldly.

"Ripped off arms or no date with Slasha...I'll take the ripped off arms."

"Seriously, just don't."

"Let's get going then, guys." Kat said as she walked off. The others quickly followed. Mads then said, "So seriously, my evil problem."

"Solve that another time." Rush replied.

They left the building and got back to Rush's ship, hopped in it, then Rush turned on the engine and the ship flew off moments later.

-----

"And that's what I had in mind for a filler chapter!" SA2 said.

"Intriguing, Mr. Elite ninja, but about the views." The boss said.

"No problem, I've invited others to help us out." SA said as he pointed at the door. The door opened and SA3 and SA4 walked in and sat at the table. "Now let's get to work."


	89. S&S 89: Increase Views Saga

Songs used:

Wave Ocean: The Inlet – Sonic Next Gen (because it's like, awesome)

* * *

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 89 –The Fanservice Chapter (sequel to the Anime Convention Chapter)

The four ninja's and the other business men were still sitting round the table. SA2 looked round at the three other ninja's. "So, you guys got any ideas?"

SA cleared his throat. "Action and comedy is good and all, but sometimes even that isn't enough, so I say we try one of the most used methods of all time: Fanservice."

SA3 raised his hand to high five SA. "Short skirts and tight shirts, am I right?"

As SA was about to high five SA3, he looked at SA4 who glared at him, then quickly put his hand down. "No, you are wrong, very wrong."

SA2 put one hand on SA4's shoulder. "Relax; I'll make up a subplot just for you, which doesn't involve fanservice."

"Well you really don't have t-"

"No, I insist, now on with the show!"

-----

Two weeks after the Anime Convention chapter, it was a normal, yet weird day as usual. Early in the morning at Amber's house, Max was setting up a pyramid of cans by a wall; he then moved ten feet out the way next to a window and gave a thumbs up to Amber who was across the room holding a tennis ball. Ryan walked in just a moment before Amber threw the ball; she hit Max and sent him flying out the window.

Ryan shook his head. "You missed the cans by a long shot!"

"Who said I was aiming at the cans?" Amber and Ryan looked at each other and smiled.

Amber then heard her mom yell, "Amber, there's a letter here for you!" Amber ran out the room and to the front where her mom handed her the letter. "Thanks mom."

"Just don't do anything reckless." She said as she went back into the kitchen.

Amber opened the letter which read, "_Hello, you have been invited to my beach house somewhere at the beach in Star Light City, complete with a Spa and food. There might be some tentacle monsters about but that's not much to worry about_..."

"So who's beach house is this exactly?" Amber shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Rush, Kat, Raizor, Slasha, David, Yukiko, Zulu, Nintendude, Ruby, Max, Jessica Andersen, Zoom, the Lounge members, Jessica, Kyle, Kevin, Alex, Adam, Felicia, Blade, Mark and Jenny were also invited (I'm gonna be too lazy to describe what everyone would wear there, and I'm sure you would too if you wrote over eighty chapters of this and had to describe over twenty characters outfits). Shade contacted Rush about the letter as Sonny played House of the Dead in the background. "Hey Rush, did you also get this letter about a beach house?"

"Yeah, it seems a lot of people did."

"Light as well?"

Rush looked behind him to see Light staring at a window. "Well...Light hasn't been very cheerful lately since he found out about Dr. Kurosama..."

"I see...he just needs some fresh air, I guess."

"Yeah, so you going to that place then?"

"I guess so; I haven't got much else to do."

"See you soon then." Rush said before disconnecting. He then turned to Light. "Hey Light, I think you need some fresh air, you haven't left this place in weeks…"

"Chao…" Light replied quietly.

"Well the others and I are going to this beach house, wanna come?" Light slowly shook his head. "Well…just be sure to enjoy yourself once in a while." Rush said before leaving as Light continued to stare at the window.

Two hours later, most of the others had arrived. Somewhere on a very wide beach far away with a forest nearby, "Wave Ocean: The Inlet" began playing in the background as it showed several parts of the scenery. After twenty seconds, Shany jumped out from the trees and began running down the wide open beach. After twenty more seconds he followed a rocky path which curled left and right around the beach, he then jumped over a large lump of sand and continued along the rocky path, spin dashed through a few rocks then ran towards the water ahead.

He then began jumping across stepping stones in the water at 01:00 and got to another part of the beach ten seconds later, he ran on ahead and jumped into a wide stone path area and dodged large stone pillars as he ran down the path which constantly curled right. He reached the end of the tunnel at 01:30 and ran along a wooden bridge over the water, turning left and right every few moments before hitting a ramp at 01:41 and flew across the sky as a dolphin jumped out of the water.

He then landed on another part of the beach, most of it covered in vines and palm trees at 01:52 and ran along, avoiding any obstacles as a few robots flew overhead and fired at the hedgehog. At 02:12, he began running along the regular beach again and dodging more rocks, he then ran through a loop at 02:23 and landed next to more stepping stones at 02:33 and jumped across them and made it to the beach house as the song stopped at 02:43.

Shany then glowed and separated into Sonny and Shade again. "Perfect timing, it seems." Sonny said.

"Indeed." Shade replied.

The beach house ahead was white and the roof was dark orange. The walls inside were light grey with sparkles to indicate it was meant to be silver while the floor tiles were red, blue and yellow. The two hedgehogs walked on ahead and passed a shower room, one unnamed room, and up to the last room which was separated into two sections and SA2 stood in between the sections holding several towels. "You two are Sonny and Shade, are you not?"

"Yeah, that's us." Shade replied as he nodded.

"The men's hot spring room is to your left."

"Ok, thanks." Sonny said before him and Shade walked in. Every other guy who was invited was already there and most of them were in the pool. Shade walked up to Blade who had nothing on besides his mask. "Still keeping the mask on, huh?"

"You know it."

"Long time, no see, Mark." Sonny said as he waved at him.

"Yeah, you too." He then quietly said, "Stupid blue hedgehog."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"So anybody here tried to get to the girls side yet?" Sonny asked as he looked around.

Max nodded. "Those Lounge guys and I tried earlier, sadly that ninja kicked our asses, and he's surprisingly good…"

Shade spotted the future Max in the pool and sat next to him. "Hey, aren't you that guy who came from the future?"

"Yeah, we just got this weird feeling to come today, so we did."

"…Cool."

Raizor and Nintendude were playing a game of "Operation" by the side of the pool as David walked up to them and sat down. "What you guys doing?"

"Playing operation." Raizor said as he picked up one bone. "Now be quiet, I need concentration."

"I'm so gonna win this, dude!" Nintendude exclaimed.

On the girl's side, everyone except Felicia was in the pool and they were all completely silent. Yukiko looked around and then said, "So…how bout them ninja's?" Everyone else nodded and talked a little.

Crystal moved towards the older Ruby. "So, why did you decide to visit today?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling, maybe it was gas, I'm not sure."

"Of course, it's **always** gas." Crystal said sarcastically.

They then suddenly heard Raizor shout, "David! Stop touching it, you're making it hard!"

"Innuendo at it's finest." Slasha said as she sat by Yukiko.

"Yup." Yukiko replied with a nod.

"I should be kinda grossed out, but for some reason I'm not."

"Yup." Yukiko nodded again.

Somewhere high in the sky, Light was slowly flying over several mountains as he stared down at the ground. Soon he came towards a small village which was being attacked by dozens of demonic creatures and some of the places were on fire. Light held up a sign which said, "Now that's just ironic, guess I'd better go sort this out."

Light landed down in the village where people were running around, panicking and large huts were on fire as red and black demonic creatures were shooting things with small laser guns. Light ran along the path, punching out the demonic creatures, took one of the guns and blasted three more in his path. One demon was riding a forklift and drove towards Light who jumped through the top and punched out the demon.

Light then spent the next few minutes entering the huts and beating the demons inside while rescuing the people living there. Light was able to put out most of the fires by pouring water on them after finding several bottles of water in one hut. He ran on ahead towards a construction area to see Poison standing there with his back turned.

"Chao!" Light yelled in anger then held up a sign which said, "So you caused this?"

Poison turned to face Light. "Ah, you're one of the doctor's creations. What a surprise to see you here, but enough talking, let's get started." Poison said before getting into a fighting stance. Light hopped forward and punched his fist into the ground where Poison stood as he quickly flipped back. He then fired two waves of energy from his glowing sword which Light dodged by running right.

Light fired a white beam which Poison avoided by jumping up then fired a green energy ball at Light which hit him and knocked him back. As Poison landed down he fired a big green beam of energy diagonally and rushed towards Light who jumped up and kicked Poison, stopping the attack and knocking him back several feet. SA4 suddenly appeared on top of one roof and dropped down next to Light and then looked at Poison. "Oh, it's you again."

Poison turned around and quickly flew off seconds later, after Poison had left Light and SA4 walked up to the other villagers and SA4 began talking, "Sorry I didn't get here fast enough." She said with a sigh.

"It's ok; you do enough as it is. All these demon attacks lately have been ridiculous but we've always had you show up to save us." One woman said. "Thankfully this creature was here to help this time." She said, looking at Light.

"I still feel responsible though." SA4 then looked at Light. "So what's you name?" Light held up a sign which said his name. "Light the Chao, huh? There's a joke in there somewhere...so, wanna hang out or something?" Light nodded, the two of them then took off.

Back in the beach house, SA2 was still standing between the two sections and then heard a loud explosion. He walked into the men's side to see the wall between the two sections destroyed and future Max and future Ruby standing by the wall. They both pointed at each other and said, "It was her/him." In unison.

SA2 shook his head. "I'm just gonna move the pool's together..."

An hour later, instead of two pool's there was now one big pool which everyone was sitting in.

"Hey, what about my fear of water?" Sonny asked.

"That's not important in this chapter." Magic Voice replied.

"...Magic Voice?"

"Yeah, I show up on occasion when the writer forgets to put down who's talking."

Mads looked at Shade who was sitting next to him and said, "You know, for being a fanservice chapter, there hasn't been much fanservice."

"Considering the amount of action and comedy put into this story, nobody really deserves such service anymore, so bite me."

"You seem grumpy today."

"I'm always grumpy, so bite me."

Crystal, Amber, Future Ruby and Future Max were together at one side. "So how long have you two been together?" Crystal asked.

"Since Fire X killed hundred thousands of people, duh!" Ruby replied sarcastically.

"So have you guys done it yet?" Amber asked. Crystal, Ruby and Max's eyes were wide with shock. "What? Somebody was gonna ask eventually."

"That's none of your business." Max said. He then leaned in close and whispered, "And yes."

Jessica Andersen swam over to Mads and Shade as Sonny sat next to them and said, "Hi guys, what's up?"

"I'm grumpy, bite me." Shade replied.

"Only if you'll let me."

"So where you been?" Mads asked.

"Loads of places, I visited this ancient river palace place and fought a whole army of octopus', then I discovered an ancient pyramid in the desert and beat this king of mummies in a card game, stayed for tea and biscuits, then took off. Then in the jungle I was chased down by a big dinosaur and he fell off a cliff after tripping on a shark in the middle of the road."

"I think she's nuts." Sonny whispered to Mads.

"I'm not entirely sure..."

SA2 walked into the room again and said, "When you guys are done you should take turns having showers and stuff because the pool ain't that clean."

"K." They all replied.

Felicia was at one side with Blade, admiring his big furry tail. "Wow, it's so big and smooth!"

"I love innuendo." Kyle smiled.

"It's hard not to." Alex replied.

An hour later, most of them were taking showers in turns to wash themselves off. The water was running in the shower as Sonny, Zoom, Jawo' and Alex were watching through a gap in the door. Adam stood against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't wanna watch, Adam?" Sonny asked.

"I'd love to, but its wrong, guys."

"If it is, I don't wanna be right." Zoom replied. "Strangely the water has been running for a minute now and Amber hasn't entered the shower yet."

Amber walked up to the four of them and said, "How guys, what you doing?"

"Watching Amber take a shower." Alex replied. "She hasn't gone in yet though."

"I'm sure she'll be going in any minute now."

"Yeah." Sonny replied. "Shouldn't be too long now."

"Well good luck guys." Amber said before walking off.

"Thanks." The four of them replied.

"Uhh, guys…" Adam began.

"Quiet Adam." Alex quickly interrupted him. "Any minute now…" Adam just shook his head in shame.

Some time later, back at the unknown village, Light and SA4 were sitting on a grassy hill looking ahead at the sun which was beginning to set. "Beautiful, isn't it?" SA4 said softly.

Light held up a sign which said, "Eh, seen one sunset, seen them all."

"I'm just surprised you haven't tried to grope me or anything."

Light held up a sign saying, "I'm a hero chao, for Pete's sake, that's just not my style. So anyway, are you a double D?"

"That's not important."

"Maybe not for me, but it is for some people."

"Anyway, hanging with you was a lot of fun; it feels like that fun lasted forever."

Light held up a sign saying, "Calm down, it was only a few hours."

"Yeah, but they were great hours, right?"

Light flipped over the sign which said, "You got me there."

"So, you got somewhere to stay?"

Light's sign read, "I stay with a super genius raccoon and this hot fox, but I don't talk to them much, really."

"Well, if you want to stay round my place anytime, all you have to do is ask."

Light's sign read, "I'd like that." He then nodded and smiled.

Somewhere far away, Poison was walking down a clear path towards the village again when his mobile rang and he picked it up. Ivy was on the other end. "Poison! Stop slacking off and pick up my laundry!"

"But I'm busy!"

"I don't care, just go do it!" she said before hanging up.

Poison sighed. "Geez, spoiled brat..."

At the beach house, everyone was in the food hall doing all kinds of things I'm too lazy to mention. The Lounge members were standing by a wall as Jawo' drank a can of chaos cola and Dizi was eating a piece of chicken. "So why did we come anyway?" Visualpun asked.

HouseCallDoc shrugged. "For the lulz?"

"Oh right, that must be it."

Mark was watching Jenny and Felicia play DDR when Amber called his name from behind. He turned around to see Amber holding a black maid's outfit. "I thought you'd look really cute in this."

"But those are for girls, and girls don't dig guys in maid's outfits."

"Hmm, I didn't think about that…" She said, putting her hand to her chin.

"Whew, that was close." Mark said quietly.

Amber suddenly grinned. "But it wouldn't hurt to try." Mark quickly ran off as Amber gave chase.

Crystal and Kevin were standing near a table watching Max on a dance mat doing 'the' Jeh Jeh Rocket as Zulu did wheelies around the room. "So the other girl is your sister from six years in the future?" Kevin asked.

"Yup."

"Oh…if you don't mind me saying, she's pretty hot."

"Everyone is hot in fairytale land, though it's probably those mad skills of hers."

Future Ruby noticed a box of eggo on one table and walked up to it. "Yay! Eggo!" she said as she picked up the box. "My eggo!" the younger Ruby yelled before tackling her. The older Ruby punched her into one table and began to run off. "No, it's mine!" The younger Ruby leapt towards her older self and began biting her shoulder. "Mine!" The older Ruby tried to shake her off as her younger self kept biting her.

Future Max walked up to Crystal and Kevin. "Hey." He then looked at the two Ruby's. "What the…"

"I don't even." Crystal said.

Kyle stood by Kevin and said, "This is intense." Kevin looked at Kyle and stood in silence. "…Go away."

Back on the hill, Light and SA4 were still sitting down when Shade suddenly appeared a few feet behind them using chaos control. "There you are, Light, we have to go."

"Guess I'll see you soon, little buddy." SA4 said. Light smiled back as he walked over to Shade and waved. Shade then teleported them both out of the area. SA4 slowly looked back at the sunset. "I hope you come back someday…"

Shade and Light arrived at the beach house. Light's eyes widened as he gasped and held up a sign. "I didn't even find out the name of that place!"

"I'm sure you can find out using the internet, or something, there are ways." Magic Voice replied.

Light's sign read, "Yeah, I guess you're right…wait, Magic Voice?"

"It's not worth explaining." Shade said. After a short while of eating, communicating and having a jolly good time (by golly!), they all then left the beach house one by one late at night, and Light assured himself that he would return to the village to see SA4 again.

-----

"Filler chapter, no.2!" SA2 yelled as he high fived SA.

"Wow SA2, that was…" SA4 thought for a second. "Surprisingly interesting. And how did you know I liked Light?"

SA2 shrugged. "Chicks dig cute things, and cute guys for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll never understand this fanservice stuff."

"It's a guy thing." SA3 replied. "Now, I think it's my turn, since SA and SA2 have had there's."

"I get a turn too, right?" SA4 asked.

"As long as it ain't too fruity." SA replied.

"Quiet you."

SA3 tapped his hand on the table, waiting for silence. "So, I'll explain my idea next chapter."

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 43rd guest!"

Nintendude walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said. "I noticed we seemed to have left you off the list earlier."

"I go by the name Nintendude, I'm male and I'm 21. My height is 6'1" and I weigh 172 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Not really, dude."

"Favorite song?"

"Oil Ocean from Sonic 2."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"I don't know, dude."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I need some kickass tunes for my Ipod, you got any?"

"I'll show you after this ends...any moment now..."


	90. S&S 90: Increase Views Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 44th guest!"

Shany walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Shany, the unison of Sonny and Shade. My height is 4'0" and I weigh 85 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"No, and based on both our phrases, those two would be hard to combine."

"Favorite song?"

"Don't really have one, don't need to."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Kicking ass and taking names gets dull after a while."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Anything other than the ultimate is **NO** good!"

"...That was kinda decent."

* * *

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 90 – The TV Chapter, Part 1

They were all sitting round the table again. The boss looked at SA3 and said, "You may now proceed, green elite ninja."

"Right." SA3 said before standing up. "Since the anime and fanservice section has been taken, I thought I'd do something more wacky. Something I like to call, the TV chapter, where they'll be dozens of random scenes and most won't be connected to each other."

"This sounds interesting…" The boss said as he nodded.

"Trust me, it will be."

-----

Sonny and Shade were sitting at Mads computer as Sonny was playing a MMORPG. He walked past a big yellow smilie face with arms and legs who was begging for money. "Should I walk off?" Sonny asked.

"That's not a good idea." Shade replied.

"Why?"

"Saying no brings out the worst in that guy, and he'll follow you back to your safehouse and take away your items and steal your experience points."

"Oh…that sounds bad."

"It is."

---

In a large pale white area, Sonny and Shade were arguing.

"SonicxAmy!" Sonny yelled.

"No! ShadowxAmy!" Shade responded.

Crystal ran up to them and yelled, "It doesn't matter, SilverxBlaze!"

Amber walked up to the right of the screen and said, "Shipping, serious business, people."

Mads popped up from the left and said, "And how!"

---

Kevin, Kyle and Alex were standing near a building by some bushes as Kevin was talking to them. "So, Pure Ownage 2, eh?"

"Pure Ownage 2?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a good game."

"You need to lend me it sometime." Alex said. "Is that endless mode thing true?"

"Endless mode?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kevin said with a nod. "It's mainly for experience. Now there's one thing I think I must do."

"What's that?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Smack you until you stop that eyebrow crap."

"It's a habit, I can't help it."

"I'm sure you can't, and what you said about girls being hard to understand was bull. It ain't that hard, just visit blogs and stuff and you'll learn some stuff. Some do like nice guys, they just seem to be hard to find, while some like the bad boy types for that wild spark kind of thing. Those are just examples though; I read blogs and stuff so I know more about this stuff."

Crystal suddenly popped out of one bush and pointed at Kevin. "He knows too much, get him!"

Four grey ninja's appeared and dragged Kevin into the girl's bathroom a bit away as he yelled, "She lies! I know nothing!"

Kyle and Alex were silent for a short while. Alex then said, "I may need to read up on some blogs."

Crystal pointed at him and yelled, "He wants to know more! Get him!" more ninja's appeared and dragged Alex away as he shrugged. Kyle looked at Crystal and then walked off. Crystal had a serious look on her face and said, "No-one will ever know the truth, ever."

---

On the screen it showed HouseCallDoc driving a 4x4 across a wooden bridge as a giant fish and missiles blew up parts of the bridge as he drove across and mutant monkeys attacked the vehicle. Magic Voice then said, "Intense!" In a dark voice.

It then showed Visualpun doing a wheelie on a steel rail while drinking a can of chaos cola, fighting off two white ninja's parallel to him and blocking the gun fire ahead of him with his fists as Magic Voice yelled, "INTENSE!"

Jawo' drove a truck off a cliff and then jumped across missiles and crashed through the window of Stickman's ship and punched him through another window as Magic Voice yelled, "**INTENSE!**"

Dizi sat at a table drinking a cup of coffee as Magic Voice yelled, "**SO...DAMN...INTENSE!!!**"

---

Crystal, Amber, Ruby and Max were standing next to an alleyway on the streets. The others were wearing their normal clothes while Ruby was wearing a pink dress with a short pink skirt, and had pigtails tied with a pink ribbon. She sighed and then said, "Is this really necessary?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Crystal said in agreement.

"Of course." Max replied. "It's the only way; the police will be here any moment."

"Fine." Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. She walked down the alleyway and stopped in a big space which separated into several different paths. "Okay, KawaiiKitty42 is here!" she yelled.

A few middle aged men came out a few of the paths and walked up to Ruby. "You're KawaiiKitty?" asked one man. "OMG! I could explode like any minute!"

"I brought the "toys" you asked for." Another man said as he winked.

"I hope you're as good as your profile suggests." The third man said as he chuckled. Police officers suddenly came from all angles, knocking over trash cans and scaring a cat as one said, "Freeze! We caught you red handed! Get down on the ground!" The three men gasped then dropped to the ground with their hands above their heads.

"Good work, Ruby." Max said as he and the two girls walked up to her.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to do this again." She replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Max gave Ruby a pack of Eggo which she shoved into her dress.

---

Zoom was speeding down the motorway yelling, "Zoom, Zoom, Zoom!" while three cars he ran past yelled, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Zoom, Zoom, Zoom!" He yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Zoom Zoom…" One man said as Zoom ran past his car, somewhat annoyed.

---

On a beach, the girls team consisting of Crystal, Jessica Tricity, Melissa and Polly were playing the guys team, consisting of Sonny, Rush, Max and Ryan. After a while of playing, Ryan was starting to sweat, he then took his shirt off. Suddenly most of the people on the beach were staring at him. He looked around and then picked his shirt up and began to put it back on when someone put a gun to his head. He slowly turned right to see Polly smoking a cigar who then said, "Leave it off." Ryan then slowly dropped the shirt.

---

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were at Mads house, watching a show on the couch. Moments later, Rush kicked down the door and ran in yelling, "Buttered toast!"

Mads looked down at the door then looked at Rush. "You're paying for that."

---

SA2 was standing on a pavement holding up a sign which had "The Blue Bomber" advertisement on it. As cars drove by he yelled, "Those other hater's food places are whack, yo! Check out da bomber, dudes! The food is off the hook, ya heard?"

---

Kevin was leaning against a fence next to a few houses, looking ahead at nothing in particular. Kyle came running up to him wearing orange shorts as he waved and stopped a few feet away. "Hey, I was wondering, this guy I know has a really great ass, and it amuses me, but does that make me gay?"

"I personally don't care, but I guess so."

Kyle shrugged. "I think it's just a phrase."

"Keep believing that."

"So what's up with you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. My older brother kept me up with some strange noises coming from his room."

"…I-"

"Stop right there!" Kevin quickly said as he put his hand over Kyle's mouth. "Something tells me the next thing you say will give me nightmares for weeks."

Kyle removed his hand. "Oh please, it'll be nightmares for days at best."

Kevin looked down at his legs. "Hey, did you shave your legs?"

"Maybe…"

"…Uhh."

Kyle pointed at him. "Don't you dare judge me."

"…"

"Stop judging me!"

---

Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were in Mads' room sitting around a table and talking when suddenly someone started chopping down part of Mads' door using an axe. Sonny's face appeared where the gap was as he said, "Hereeeeeeeee's Sonny!"

The four of them just looked at him, and then Shade said, "You have to stop doing that."

"And you're fixing that gap." Mads added.

---

Mads was standing on a rooftop in his suit, late at night (the song "Okkusenman" would fit well here). Above him had a sign which said, "Animan 2." Just before he flew off into the sky. It then showed Mads putting on his helmet, gloves, shoes, attaching missiles to his arm cannon and then loading it. Mads then quickly jumped across several platforms across water as robotic alligators attacked and reached a platform with a robot on it which Mads knocked into the river with a four punch combo. He jumped across more platforms before blasting two more robots before entering a metal door.

Mads began running from a giant boulder down some dark ruins then eventually ran through another metal door. He then flew through the air using his jetpack and blasted big robotic bees as he flew ahead. He blocked two blasts from one bigger bee then blew it up with a missile, flew ahead further and entered another door. Just a bit ahead was another, Mads charged his arm cannon just before he entered and found Madman just ahead of him. He ran around, dodging his bombs for a bit then knocked Madman out with a 6-hit combo attack and ran on ahead.

Mads walled jumped across two tall walls just ahead. After reaching the top, he jumped across platforms while firing at robots again. He soon slid under a passage then jumped over a wall and ran on ahead, took out a bottle of water with an "E" on it and drank some then took off as robotic spiders followed him. He blasted them as he flew onwards then reached a metal door and entered it. Mads met Leetman and effortlessly dodged his attacks and beat him with a six hit combo then moved on.

In the next room was Slasha piloting a large version of Tentallix which Mads fired at rapidly while also getting hit by a few of the blasts. It blew up shortly after and Slasha dropped to the ground, Mads then landed down and blew on the smoking arm cannon.

---

Late at night, Slasha was driving a Ferrari through the streets with Yukiko in the passenger's seat. As Slasha stopped at a traffic light, two guys in another car stopped next to them. "Hey ladies." One of them said. "How would you two like to come to my party this weekend?"

Slasha yawned, trying hard to ignore them while waiting for the light to go green, even though no-one was around. "No thanks." Yukiko replied.

"C'mon ladies, you don't know what you're missing. Have fun while you can." He then looked at Slasha. "You know you wanna come too."

Slasha closed her eyes and very slowly a wide grin spread across her face. "You're right, I do try to have fun, because after all…" she suddenly pulled out a rocket launcher and pointed it at the guy's car. "Life should be a blast!" the two guys quickly jumped out of the gun and ran off in fear just before Slasha pulled the trigger, blowing up the car then she drove off, laughing maniacally as she did so.

After a few moments of silence, Yukiko said, "That pun was lame."

"Yeah but the punchline was worth it."

---

Future Ruby was in HouseCallDoc's office. Ruby was explaining something to him as he sat five feet away with a chart in his hand. "So anyway, I've been having these stomach pains lately, but I don't know why."

HCD nodded. "I see, I'm gonna have to ask you to pull down your pants and bend over."

"Uhh, why?"

"Standard procedure for these kinds of pains, it happens to a lot of people."

Ruby shrugged. "Okay." She got up, sighed and then began to pull down her pants.

---

Crystal and Amber were in the middle of a mall. Crystal wore a pink shirt with a ballerina on the front and a yellow skirt while Amber wore a red and blue version of that same outfit. Crystal was chewing bubble gum as she spoke to Amber. "So like, she said to him that they needed to break up, but he dumped her first, and she was like **SO** shocked and stuff, so she told his ex girlfriend and they egged his house."

"Egging his house? That's like **SO** last year."

"Yeah, I know, anyway he went to go kiss her new boyfriend and it was like so awkward."

Amber gasped. "OH NO HE DI-INT!"

"OH YES HE DI-ID!"

"That's like **SO** major gossip, and stuff."

"Yeah, like totally. So like, his two ex girlfriends and his new girlfriend went to make out in a closet and now she like doesn't like men anymore, and he's like crushed and stuff."

"That's like, awesome and stuff."

Crystal and Amber looked at the screen then Amber said, "The generic popular schoolgirl gossip discussion sketch, ladies and gentlemen." while Crystal curtsied.

---

In a clear metal room, Crystal was laying on the floor with her eyes closed as Shade ran up to her. Crystal opened her eyes and said, "Shade, stay away from the dark side, let's live in a world where only heroes live."

"Crystal, there is no such world. It's only a fantasy."

"Yes, but I wanted to believe it. I wanted to live in a world where only heroes live, with you." Crystal smiles up at Shade, and then suddenly goes limp.

Shade began shaking her. "Crystal! Crystal! Crystal! Crystal…Crystal…Crystal…" Shade picked Crystal up off the ground and yelled, "Auughhhhhh! No! This isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on. Wha-What am I fighting fooorrruuurraaaggghhh!!!"

Crystal suddenly opened her eyes, shrugged and said, "I dunno, lolololololololololol!"

-----

Back in the meeting, everyone was quiet while SA3 scratched the back of his head. "So, that's what I had at the time."

Everyone around the table talked a little while some nodded at SA3's comment. SA4 then stood up. "Alright! It's my turn! But it'll have to wait until the next chapter…"

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 45th guest!"

Crystar walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Crystar, the unison of Crystal and Amber. My height is 5'8" and I weigh 133 lbs."

"Cup size?"

Crystar shrugged. "I don't know."

"Very informative. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Nope, the mind is totally blank when mixing phrases."

"Favorite song?"

"Maybe Twinkle Park from Sonic Adventure I guess."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"It's better to have protection and not need it, than to need protection and not have it...take that as you will."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"So how much does this job pay?"

"That's kinda personal."

"And asking people about their cup size isn't?"

"...Touché."


	91. S&S 91: Increase Views Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 46th guest!"

Rux walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Rux, the unison of Ruby and Max. My height is 4'2" and I weigh 96 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"I never said what gender I was."

"Well that's okay, I'll find out after you hit puberty."

"How do you know I already haven't?"

"You're a crafty one…"

"Damn straight."

"Anyway, have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Hmm…nope."

"Favorite song?"

"A New Day from Sonic Rush."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"The world is a really messed up and stupid place, so some things technically don't have to make sense."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"Just so you know, I have hit puberty."

"So your unison is a guy?"

"Or maybe I'm just well covered up."

"I'll find out, I have my ways…"

* * *

Rated M for madness, and partial nudity, viewer discretion is advised.

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 91 – The TV Chapter, Part 2

SA4 cleared her throat as she stood up in front of the others around the table. "So SA3, do you mind if I continue where you left off?"

SA3 shrugged. "Be my guest."

"Okay then, here we go!"

-----

In an arts class, SA was walking down the room inspecting students so called "masterpieces". He stopped by Felicia and watched her slash at a large board with her claws for a few moments until she was done. "What do you call it?" SA asked, amused by the picture.

"It's exactly what it looks like." She replied with a grin.

"Very well, carry on." SA said as he walked on ahead. He stopped at Blade's painting and gasped. "Now **this** is a masterpiece!"

Blade quickly spun around with his sword out by his side and his cape blowing in the wind as he said, "Victory…is my destiny."

"Stop stealing other character's quotes." Felicia retorted.

---

Crystal, Amber and Mads were sitting at a table in a cafeteria. Mads was eating a tuna sandwich, Amber was drinking a can of chaos cola and Crystal was thinking to herself. Crystal suddenly asked, "Hey, why do we hardly ever talk about boys?"

Amber shrugged. "The writer can't think of much funny stuff to say about matters like that, when he can maybe he'll give it a shot."

"Don't get your hopes up." SA2 replied as he walked past with a piece of apple pie.

---

In a bank, there were a dozen or so people walking about and throughout the place. Someone wearing a brown trench coat drove a motorbike into the bank and flung it to the side to reveal himself as Zulu. He took out a minigun and began firing ahead as the staff jumped out the way. Zulu made his way ahead to the vault, broke in and was making his way to the exit when Mads flew in and knocked him to the ground then clung to one pillar. "Seems it's the Lizard again."

Zulu got up and yelled, "Animan! This time I'll get you good!"

Mads dropped down and tried to charge his arm cannon as Zulu ran towards him. Mads held his hand out moments later. "Wait! How do I shot solarbeam?"

Zulu paused for a few seconds and then shrugged.

---

On the beach, Jessica Tricity was watching Crystal spar with Kevin from afar. Amber walked up to her and waved as she said, "Hey there."

"Hmm? Oh, hey." Jessica said, noticing her.

"Watching Crystal again, huh? I didn't know you swung that way."

Jessica suddenly frowned, charged her fist with electricity and punched Amber in the stomach as she yelled, "I don't!"

Amber held her stomach, laughing a little as she did so. "Next time, aim a little lower please."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her reply and then sighed. "You pervert…"

---

Early, one sunny morning, Ruby, Max and Danny were walking through a park. Max was wearing a tuxedo and a black mask. From far ahead, two giant waffle monsters came charging down the streets, knocking down buildings and causing destruction until they got near the park. Ruby turned to Max and asked, "What should I do?"

"Kick their asses, duh."

"Right." She said as she nodded. Moments later, the two waffle monsters noticed Ruby and as they prepared to punch her into the ground, she started spinning around naked for five minutes as she transformed. The monsters stopped and watched while Max turned around as she started.

"Hey, I think she's actually started developing..." Danny said as he watched.

"Dude, you're not helping." Max replied.

As the two waffle monsters watched, one of them asked, "Hey, shouldn't we be attacking her right now?"

"No, we have to wait until she's done, we can't disobey the rules."

"Aww..."

A minute later, Ruby had finished and was now wearing a yellow version of Sailor Moon's sailor outfit. She put one hand on her hip and pointed at the monsters. "I'm the champion of the morning, Sailor Sun, and in the name of the Sun, I will eat you for breakfast!"

"That ain't gonna happen today, little girl!" One waffle monster replied.

Max waved to her. "Hey, shouldn't I be Sailor Sun, since I'm pyrokinetic?"

"That depends; do you wanna wear a sailor scout outfit with a short skirt?"

"...Never mind, carry on."

She turned her attention to the monsters then pointed right. "Look, maple syrup!"

"Oh my gosh, where?" They both yelled as they looked right. Ruby quickly flew up and began eating one of the monsters as it yelled, "AHHHH! She's eating me!"

---

SA2 was riding a speedo in the sea and came towards a ramp with a bridge next to it. SA2 hit the ramp and flew over a shark which jumped up, attempting to eat him. As SA2 made it over the bridge, one guy yelled, "Whoa! SA2 just jumped the shark!"

---

Kevin was leaning against a fence next to a few houses, looking ahead at nothing in particular yet again. Kyle came running up to him again wearing the same orange shorts as he waved and stopped a few feet away. "Hey, turns out that guy who I thought had a really great ass just turned out to be Amber disguising herself as a guy, and then we had a good laugh about it for five minutes. Who was that one teacher who had an amazing ass again?"

"Ms. Buttcheeks." Kevin said, continuing to look on ahead.

"Oh yeah, and those were some mighty fine cheeks…"

"So how many times have you shaved your legs?"

"Only a few times. Shaving them was actually really enjoyable."

"Good stuff, huh?"

"You know it!"

---

In a dark room filled with many tables and chairs was a stage at the front. From the curtains on the stand, Slasha walked out from the right and up to the edge of the stage. A second Slasha wearing a sparkly black dress came out the left side and stood next to Slasha as most of the audience were shocked. Both of the Slasha's began doing basic movements in unison then eventually did handstands and back flips while the audience were quite amused.

Eventually, the Slasha wearing a dress took it off and underneath was only wearing tight blue jeans and had a red bra on. She bent over and slapped her ass a few times as dozens of people in the audience cheered. The other Slasha was in a fit of rage, "What are you doing! Stop that right now!"

The Slasha previously wearing a dress stood up straight and reached behind herself to untie her bra when the other Slasha punched her to the ground which made dozens of people in the audience cry out in disappointment. Slasha stood over the other Slasha who was half naked and said, "Damn it, I told you to stop! That's not funny!...And cover up my cleavage!"

---

Amber and DJ were walking down a street and DJ stopped at a red house and walked up to the door. "Hmm? What's up?" Amber asked.

"I gotta tell my mom about my results." DJ sighed. "This ain't gonna be good..."

"Why? You did well in most of them."

"Yeah but I didn't pass maths, and she really wanted me to. Hopefully this won't take long, just wait here." DJ said before going inside. Amber stood by the door and only heard voices from inside as they both spoke in an African accent.

"Mama, I come home." DJ yelled.

"So you no come home straight, eh? Eh?"

"No, mama, I was picking up my results."

"So did you pass?"

"...Mama, I try, but I don't get maths."

"You don't get maths? I did not raise you up like this, to put food in your stomach, and you don't get maths!"

"But mama, I really try, I just don't get."

"Don't tell such nonsense. Do you want to be a failure in life?"

"No mama."

"Then you will study and take that exam again."

"...Yes mama."

Amber looked at the screen and said, "Serious Business." as she nodded.

---

Late at night, Sonny, Shade and Mads were sitting in a circle on the floor in Mads room, telling ghost stories. Mads was in the middle of telling his story. "So she reached into the jar and..."

"She found cookies?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, but that's not important. What she found was-"

"Nobody cares." Shade said, interrupting him. "This story is lame."

"Fine, Sonny, you have a go."

Sonny cleared his throat as he leaned forward. "Now listen up, here's the story, about a little guy that lives, in a blue world! And all day and all night, and everything he sees is just blue! Like him, inside and outside! Blue, his house with a blue little window, and a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and himself and everybody around, cause he ain't got, nobody to listen..."

Shade sighed. "That's a song, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm blue."

"Damn straight." Mads replied.

---

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads were sitting on chairs in a brightly lit lime green room and next to them was a big bag of letters. Light, looking incredibly bored, floated by with a sign which said, "We interrupt this chapter to answer some mail from some fans."

"Hi people!" Sonny waved. "As Light just said, we'll answer some letters from our fans!" Sonny picked up one letter and read it out loud. "_Hey Sonny, I've noticed that you've become a lot less perverted as this story has gone on, is that a case of growing up?_

~_Some guy_"

"Well, some guy, I guess I have grown up a bit, but not all that much. I still make occasional innuendo, but that's done during the breaks."

Shade picked up a letter and read it. "_Hi Shade! Is it possible for a normal human to use chaos control if I get one of those thingies? _

_~Sam_"

Shade shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I've only seen a few humans use it, and they weren't exactly normal either."

Crystal picked up the next letter. "_Hi there, Crystal. Considering your powers allow you to control objects with your mind and sometimes people as well, how come you rarely use that aspect? And also, does your monthly cycle affect your powers in anyway? _

_~Rachel_"

"Well, using that aspect of my powers drains them pretty quickly, so I don't do it often to be safe. And no, my monthly cycle doesn't increase or decrease my powers in anyway."

Amber picked up a letter and read it. "_Sup Amber? Anyway, I was wondering, besides those powers being used for fighting, are there other benefits to being pyrokinetic? _

_~Chris_"

"Yeah, let's of benefits. These supernatural powers make everything in life much more easy and enjoyable. _Everything_. Well not _that_, but everything else."

Light handed another letter to Shade which he read. "_So like in the Skill Saga, it was said that your blood, or half of it anyway, comes from that Ivy girl. So isn't she technically like, your mom? _

~_Dude" _

"Don't read into these things too much, dude."

Light threw a letter to Mads which he caught and read it. "_Hey dude, where do you keep that blaster cannon strapped to your suit when you're not wearing it? _

_~This guy_"

"The same place anime females keep their mallets. Next question!"

Light sighed and threw him another letter which read, "_After being kicked in the crotch so many times, does it still hurt really bad when it happens? _

_~Jimmy_"

"Luckily, it doesn't, and thank goodness for that. Now don't go falling in any well's, Jimmy."

Crystal picked up another letter and read it. "_Hey Crystal, why do you continue to have that pigtailed hairstyle? That's like a preteen hairstyle. Also, for being the Psychic Angel, you don't seem very nice. _

_~Stacy_"

"I'll have the hairstyle I want to have, and its twintails, damn it! People need to listen more. Also, life is really cruel, so I'll start being nice when life stops being a b-"

"Whoa!" Sonny yelled, covering her mouth. "Careful there."

"Sorry…"

Sonny picked up a letter which read. "_Yo Sonny, here's a question, pirates or ninjas? _

_~Hank_"

"Pfft, that's obviously a trick question; the real answer is robotic dinosaurs."

Amber picked up one more letter which said, "_Those suits you guys wear are really awesome, who makes them? And how do they feel? _

_~Mary_"

"We have this super genius raccoon friend called Rush who made these suits. He makes all kinds of stuff, but doesn't seem to get out much these days. And about your other question, the suits do feel good. The fabric is somewhere between hard leather and spandex, the same as the helmets which display the facial features, cover the hair but the back of helmet is open for hair such as ponytails and stuff, kind of Zero's helmet from the MZ series. Sadly though, it isn't as stretchable as it should be and it sometimes rides up in your a-"

Crystal quickly covered her mouth. "Okay, the suits are cool, I think she gets it. That's all we have time for folks."

The five of them waved while Sonny said, "Ya'll come back now, ya hear?"

Light floated by with a sign which said, "Now get lost, ya noobs." Before the screen slowly faded.

---

Back in the meeting room, everyone was silent and then SA4 said, "So that's all I could come up with."

Several people nodded while others talked to each other a little as they commented on it. The Boss then stood up. "So, do you elite ninja's have anymore ideas?"

"Well, maybe one more." SA2 replied.

"We do?" SA3 asked.

"Yup, group huddle, elite ninja's!" The four ninja's went to a corner and got into a group huddle while the other business men stared at them. One man then whispered, "This seems like serious business…" to another man.

* * *

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our 47th guest!"

Toxic (the shorter one) walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"My name is Toxic; I'm technically genderless, but female after absorbing Kat. My height was 6'3" and I weighed 147.8 lbs."

"Cup size?"

"Ask Kat."

"Oh I see. Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"Sadly I haven't. You'd think with a name like Toxic, I probably would, but sadly not."

"Favorite song?"

"The Chaos Angel Map theme."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Life is more fun when you can take the shape of people you absorb."

"Uhh, that's personal tips for **others**."

"I have none, sorry."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"So you free tonight?"

"I don't care how silky smooth your figure may be, I'm not that kind of guy."


	92. S&S 92: Increase Views Saga

I'm starting to run out of ideas, as I'm sure you can tell.

Songs used:

Metal Scratchin' – Sonic Rush  
Cosmic Fall – Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 92 – The Gory Chapter (The chapter isn't really that gory, it just plays one on TV)

Two weeks after the fanservice chapter, it was another unusual morning, yet things on the streets seemed perfectly normal for once. There was an ice cream stand on one street and there were a dozen children in line. A short, busty, preteen schoolgirl wearing a school uniform with blue hair was walking away from the stand after paying for a strawberry ice cream cone. A fireball suddenly hit the cone and melted the ice cream. The girl gasped then looked on ahead to see Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber and Mads.

"The gig is up, you really hot loli!" Mads yelled. "We know you're evil."

The girl's eyes glowed red as a blue aura appeared around her. Moments later, a large dark blue demonic creature with long sharp black spikes burst out of the girl's skin and roared which had the five heroes in shock while everyone around the area ran off screaming. "Didn't see that coming…" Mads said.

"So what's the plan, Shade?" Sonny asked.

"Since when do I come up with the plans?"

"Since nobody else wanted to do it."

"Okay, Mads, you go to the rooftops or something and fire shots from up there since you're still concerned about being hit in the crotch."

"Good thinking." Mads ran off shortly after. Shade then looked at Amber. "Amber, you get right in its face and attack it, but just enough to distract it."

"Got it." Amber said before running on ahead.

"Crystal, you cover Amber in case she does something stupid."

"Of course." Crystal said before flying on ahead.

"Sonny, me and you will run round that creature at extreme speed and take it down one bit at a time."

Sonny nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Sonny and Shade ran on ahead towards the demon as Crystal, Amber and Mads were attacking it.

One minute later…

The dark blue demon was tied up in a net and had punch marks all over its body as police surrounded the net. One police officer was shaking Shade's hand as he said, "Thank you for your help, once again."

"It's what we do." Shade replied.

The five of them were walking back when Sonny said, "You know, we beat this demon pretty fast today."

"Yeah, it's like it wasn't trying." Mads replied.

"And to think, a little girl like that could turn into that huge beast." Crystal said.

Amber nodded. "Yeah, girls are weird."

Crystal raised a finger. "Uhh…" Shade put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait for it." Moments later, Amber stopped and said, "Oh wait…" while Shade said, "There you go." And Crystal put her palm to her forehead.

Sometime later, the five of them were at Mads house and Adam arrived shortly after. Sonny and Shade were playing House of the Dead while Crystal and Adam were watching and Mads was downstairs. Amber walked into the room and said, "Hey Crystal, you should try this game." Before giving a CD to Crystal.

Crystal looked at the CD for a moment. "I wanna be the Ninja?"

"Yup. I designed it with help from Rush. Sonny, Shade and Mads have all beaten it, it only took them an hour or two since it ain't very long."

Sonny and Shade nodded in unison as they continued playing.

"It was based on a game called "I wanna be the guy", it was ridiculously hard (If you like playing ridiculously hard games, you'll love it). This is like a ninja edition. If you can beat it in under two hours I'll be your servant for today." She then whispered in Adam's ear, "Or I can be your servant if you'd like."

"No thanks." Adam replied, moving further away.

"Okay, deal." Crystal said as she shook Amber's hand. She then put the CD into Mads computer and uploaded the game. After the title screen and a few more screens, Crystal chose to play as a red ninja and picked the fourth unsaved file. The red ninja started in a standard park with four trees straight ahead with a few apples hanging from them as "Metal Scratchin'" from Sonic Rush played in the background. Crystal shrugged and walked on, then moved back left and right when she reached the apples.

"Uhh, the apples don't drop." Amber said.

"Oh." She continued walking on and as she approached the last tree it fell to the left and landed on her. As a game over sign came up, it played the last five seconds of 'A New Venture' as Crystal watched in silence. "…The last seconds of my favorite song is your game over theme?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

"**Raaaagggggeeeee.**"

Crystal continued playing the game, dieing a dozen times after the first screen as clouds shot lightning bolts, apples from the first few trees fell on her and birds who were sitting in the trees shot pellets at her. After dieing for a long while, Crystal came towards the end of the second screen where there was one tree. Crystal shook her head, believing Amber wouldn't try the same trick again but moved slowly to be sure.

Crystal continued walking moments later and as she approached the tree, someone driving a motorcycle drove out of the tree and ran her over and Amber, Sonny, and Adam laughed while Crystal frowned. "…That's not funny."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Amber said.

After a few more tries, Crystal made it to the third screen and threw a shuriken at a yellow save point just ahead. "Yeah, save point!"

"There's just ten more to go past."

"Aww…"

Crystal jumped across gaps in the floor to reach a platform ahead when a wave of fire sprung up at the last jump, killing her. "Rage." A minute later, Crystal made it onto the platform and followed the line of them which went diagonally left into the sky. On the next screen were four clouds with spikes above. She jumped onto the first one which went up slowly then jumped onto the next one which went down slowly. "Hmm? What are you planning here, Amber?"

"You'll see."

Crystal jumped to the next one which went up fast and jumped to the fourth one and as she did so, two spikes dropped and killed her. "Should have seen that coming…"

"I'm surprised you didn't."

After a short while, Crystal shot the save point at the end and made it past the screen and ran into SA. "A boss already?"

"I told you it was kinda short."

SA jumped up and down firing shuriken which Crystal's red ninja dodged while firing back. After a few moments, SA dashed towards the ninja and ran through him then jumped up and threw more shuriken as the game over sign came up. "Rage again." After half a dozen tries of timing SA's dashes and shuriken throws, Crystal beat him and moved on then hit a save point at the next screen. Crystal then jumped across clouds going diagonally up and as she reached the top platform, a plane flew into her. On the next try, she moved back down as the plane came then went ahead and towards a castle. The door then landed on her as she approached it.

A few turns later after entering the castle, it was a straight path with two tiny blocks near the middle of the room. Crystal walked down the room and stepped on one block, and then suddenly a rectangular stone pillar landed on her. "I can't believe I didn't see that…" Crystal tried again and a pillar landed down right near the end of the screen and crushed her, the next time she moved back as it landed down then went on. On the next screen she hit the save point then dodged more pillars until she encountered SA2 at the next screen. SA2's attacks consisted and firing three shuriken diagonally, jumping about the room at incredible speeds and punching the ground, sending out shockwaves. After a dozen tries, she finally beat SA2 and moved on.

She hit a save point next to her and came to a bottomless pit with disappearing blocks. "Oh no, not the blocks! Anything but disappearing blocks!"

"Yeah, the others hated this part too." Amber said while Sonny and Shade nodded. A bit later, Mads came upstairs and saw Crystal playing the game. "Oh, that game. How many times have you died?"

"Around 70 times, just got past the blocks." Crystal replied. After exiting the castle, she jumped off a cliff and landed near a motorbike far below, hit a save point behind her then jumped on the motorbike. Suddenly, the save point got bigger, rounder and then started chasing after the red ninja like a giant boulder. "AHH! Run away!"

Crystal's red ninja continued driving on the motorbike, throwing shuriken at a few moles ahead and jumping over small ledges, and then came to a disappearing blocks area which she died at half a dozen times before making it past. The red ninja then drove into a cave while the giant boulder got stuck in the doorway. Crystal hit the save point then jumped down a hole.

As the ninja fell, acid started raining down from the ceiling, coming slowly towards the ninja. Crystal grabbed one boost icon on the way down, speeding her up but missed the others and the acid eventually got her. After several more tries, she made it away from the acid and had to move about, dodging electric fences which fried the red ninja a few times before passing them. At the bottom after another save point was SA3 who's attacks consisted of shuriken split into three directions, shockwave punches and firing small balls of fire from a gun.

While Crystal tried for a long while to beat SA3, the others eventually left the room and went downstairs. After a long while of trying, Crystal beat SA3 and looked at the clock which said she'd been playing for an hour and twenty minutes. Crystal's red ninja walked on ahead and hit a save point at the next screen. Ahead was a straight path with little drills moving up and down randomly throughout the ground. Eventually, Crystal got past the area and exited the cave and made it outside where the sun was shining brightly. "Weird. I wonder what the other villains are doing right now..."

Meanwhile, Raizor, Slasha, David, Yukiko and Zulu were in a movie theatre, watching a movie (obviously). Zulu turned to the others and said, "I normally don't say this often but I just wanna say, you guys are like my best friends and I really like the time we spend together."

"We like you too, Zulu." David replied. "Now let's never speak off this again." All the others nodded.

"Y'know, just once I'd like to see a movie where the good guys don't win." Slasha said.

"Story of my life." Raizor said with a sigh.

"Blame the villain rule book." Yukiko replied.

Back at Mads house, Crystal walked along slowly, walking past trees while nothing happened. Soon enough, the sun frowned and moved towards the ninja as it fired large laser beams. Missiles then appeared from the left side of the screen and started chasing Crystal as the sun was still firing energy beams and jumping over fiery pits and avoiding moles which popped out of the ground. Ten minutes later, Crystal made it to the end of the screen and hit a save point which then turned into a spring. The red ninja jumped on it and landed on a large missile going past high above which SA4 was on.

Her moves were a combination of the others but she also had a large laser cannon which she jumped around firing at Crystal. Crystal eventually beat SA4 and the missile crashed through a wall in a castle and displayed a self destruct timer as "Cosmic Fall" from Shadow the Hedgehog played in the background. The red ninja jumped in through the hole and hit a save point before going up some steps.

During the three staircases, some of the steps fell on Crystal from above quite a few times as she made her way up. After a minute, Crystal was walking down a hallway as the missile blew up, blowing up the stairs with it. Crystal walked down the hallway slowly, and on the last screen was three paintings and a save point. Crystal hit the save point from afar and then smiled. "I know the last painting is gonna fall so I just have to look out for it." Crystal walked on and the first painting fell on her. "I hate it when she tricks me…"

Soon after, Crystal entered the doors and inside was a throne and another red ninja on the other side of the room. "Blasphemy!"

The other red ninja started flashing with the colors of the rainbow and used all of the other four ninja's attacks while he had an attack which shot flames from the ground in random locations and threw a dozen shuriken at once which curved upwards and downwards that had to be wall jumped over.

During the constant failed attempts, Crystal eventually put her palm to her forehead and ripped off part of her forehead then ran around screaming. She soon did it again but ripped off part of her flesh, revealing her skull and then ran around screaming again. The third time she shoved her palm through her forehead and then dropped dead.

After attempting it several dozen times, Crystal eventually beat the final ninja a few minutes before two hours and jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

It then showed the credits as the last ninja fell out a window and to his death. It then showed the red ninja walking down the castle hallways with dozens of other multi-coloured ninja's trailing behind and they followed the ninja to the final room as the red ninja sat in the throne with a painting of the four ninja's above it. Crystal shook her head as she looked at the painting. "I could avoid this, but nah, I'm done." As the credits ended, one ninja took out a rifle and blasted the red ninja's head off as the other ninja's cheered. "…Didn't see that coming."

Downstairs, the others were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Crystal ran downstairs and up to Amber as she stood up. "I did it, I finished before two hours! In your face!"

Amber looked at the clock. "You're right, it's one minute before two. I guess you win."

"Yeah, that makes you my slave for the next nine hours or so!"

Amber nodded. "But before that, you should read this note." She said as she handed it to her.

"Hmm?" Crystal read the note which said, "_I can't believe you actually read this. Anyway, you've just been tricked, and when you finish reading this, you won't see me until tomorrow, bye!_" Crystal looked up to see Amber was gone and the door was wide open. "I can't believe I fell for that...well I'm gonna hunt her down anyway!" Crystal ran out the house and slammed the door behind her.

Mads then asked, "So Adam, do you wanna watch Full Metal Alchemist or Gurren Lagann?"

"Is it okay if we watch normal TV? I don't like anime much."

Mads turned to Adam and said, "Get out."

"Well I'm okay with anime but s-"

"**GET OUT!**"

"Fine, later guys." Adam said as he walked out.

"Later." Sonny and Shade replied in unison.

In a mysterious location on the demon planet, one demon walked into a dark throne room where the demon king was sitting in the shadows ahead. The demon kneeled down at the steps. "Your majesty, the doctor is halfway through the project."

"Excellent, continue to keep track of his progress."

"And your majesty, would you please step out of the shadows?"

"I can't do that for another few chapters, now be gone with you!"

"Yes, your majesty." The demon walked off and shut the door behind him.


	93. S&S 93: Increase Views Saga

Songs used:

E-102's theme – Sonic Adventure

* * *

Increase Views Saga: Chapter 93 – The Last Filler Chapter (It's not really filler, it's actually serious business but I'd rather not call it that)

It was two weeks after the gory chapter, and things had recently started to seem like serious business. There was not one cloud in the sky as there stood one lonely tree by some railway tracks. A train passed by the tree and as it did, a man sitting beside the driver looked out a window to see dozens of multi-coloured demons flying towards the train. "Those things are catching up!"

"I know, but this train can't go any faster!" Moments later, there was a big tear on the rooftop, Ivy then pulled apart the top of the train and waved at them. At the far back of the train, three demons touched down on the back. As another two were close to landing, a big blast of energy went straight through the three demons just before the last two landed. The other two demons then looked behind them. Crystar jumped from far behind and landed on the train, knocked the demon in front off the train with two punches then spun round and roundhouse kicked the last one off the train.

She then looked ahead as her hair blew in the wind and spoke to Future Ruby telepathically. "_Ruby, I found the train, you and Max try to get here as soon as you can, and in the meantime, I'll do what I can._" Crystar ran on ahead and jumped across the karts, impaling demons she came across. She came towards one demon with laser turrents on its shoulders which fired at Crystar while she deflected the shots with her hand then kneed the demon and punched it off the train.

She continued jumping across and set one demon on fire by punching it. She then made it to the front of the train moments later as Ivy turned to her. "I don't know who you are, but it's not important. I've got things to do." Ivy turned around and with one swipe of her scythe, a portal opened up which she jumped through then it closed. Shortly after, the man driving the train stopped as Crystal and Amber separated and walked up to the front.

"You guys alright?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." The driver replied. He then looked at Crystal. "Hey, aren't you that angel girl?"

"Psychic Angel? Yeah, that's me."

"That other girl said something about blaming the recent attacks on my "guardian angel." The people around these parts can't do much without demons invading and trying to kill them, and they don't appreciate "heroes" like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just steer clear of here. Due to your efforts, those demons actions have gotten worse. I know they'll be a time when all of this finally ends, but until then, we've just gotta be cautious, and so have you, demon slayer." The train started up seconds later and drove off as Future Ruby and Future Max arrived.

"You're too late, guys." Amber said. "We did it without you."

"Aww man." Max sighed.

"So where were you guys?"

Max started talking really fast and doing a variety of hand movements as he said, "Well we got lost and couldn't find our way and some demons attacked and we felt like doing the unison thing but didn't want others to find out Rux's gender so we didn't and we ran and eventually we found you here." As he stopped his hand touched something soft.

Ruby looked down at Max's hand, which was on her breast and was gently pressured. "Now, Max, what did I tell you about groping me in public?"

Max took his hand away. "Sorry, it was an accident, I swear!"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to _punish_ you for this."

"Oh no! Anything but that!"

Ruby nodded. "That's right, I'm gonna tickle the crap out of you!" She tackled Max and started tickling him while Amber said, "Get a room."

"Can we use yours?"

"No."

Crystal was still in her own little world, thinking to herself. "_Demon slayer, huh_..."

Later, the four of them were at Mads house, as usual. The two Ruby's were away from the others, dancing to Jeh Jeh Rocket while the others were watching TV. Down in the city, many civilians stared in shock as Virus, Liquid and Poison walked down the streets. Virus blasted down a door to a TV studio and walked up to the reception desk where a woman was reading a magazine. "Excuse me; miss, would you mind directing me to the floor which has the highest viewed program at the moment?"

"That would be floor six." She replied, continuing to read the magazine.

"Thank you." The three of them flew up while Virus blasted a hole in the ceiling. The woman then looked up. "The hell?"

"This place is quite nice." Poison said, looking around as they went through the floors with people screaming and running as they passed by each floor. On the sixth floor, Virus blasted through a news reporter's desk as they ascended then Liquid whacked him aside. The camera crew in the room were frozen with fear as Virus turned to the screen. "I want you fools to put this announcement on every channel, now." The camera crew all looked at each other, and then followed Virus' orders.

As Virus came up on the TV at Mads house, they all called out Virus' name, which got the two Ruby's attention. Virus laughed to himself before he spoke. "Hello, viewers, I interrupt your programs to bring you an important message. I'm here to announce that your pathetic life's just got a lot shorter. Soon after a month from now, shall be the end of this planet, when the demons wipe out your race and take over the planet.

My name is Virus, and I'm deadly serious. For those who may know, remember the strange behaviours of a few so called heroes a few months ago? I was behind that. Remember, you humans have just over a month, prepare while you can, and just because we can…" Virus turned to Poison and nodded. Poison then smiled, took out his glowing green sword and sliced off the news reporter's head, clean off as he laughed and there were several gasps and screams.

Virus then turned to the screen again. "And I look forward to seeing you "Heroes." on that day, especially the hedgehogs." Virus created a pool of darkness which the three of them sank into and disappeared.

The others at Mads house had a serious expression on their faces as they continued watching while Sonny was smiling. Shade looked at Sonny. "Serious expression, Sonny."

"Oh, hold on a sec." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them and had a serious expression on his face.

"That's better."

After a few moments, all of them except Mads left while giving a lame excuse. Mads then sighed and got up. "Might as well go work at the store then."

Shade went to his creator's lab on Mt. Tails and entered a computer room which a few people were researching in. A woman turned around and saw Shade as he entered. "Oh, Shade, what brings you here?"

Shade took out the data disk which Jawo' gave to him. "I need to look this up."

"Haven't you had that for like two months now?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Why now?"

"Because it suddenly became essential to the plot." He put the disk into a computer and heard Dr. Kurosama's voice as text and images came up. "Hello Shade, if you're hearing this it's probably because something terrible has happened…or you've been snooping round too much. Anyway, I'll play E-102's theme to make this sadder." He said before E-102's theme from Sonic Adventure started playing. "There are a few things I have to explain. As you know, Skill was your prototype, with advanced A.I. capable of many human emotions.

One day I ventured deep in a forest, as you also know and found a deep cavern. It looked dangerous but something encouraged me to go on, and within there I found a mural predicting you and Sonny's fight against that fellow in the giant robot. Anyway, a bit ahead there was a large room with a ray of moonlight shining on a pedestal which held a black book. I didn't think I'd have much use for it so I left.

After that, I began work on creating you, much to Skill's distain. That demon girl, dropped by soon after, as she seemed to have known I'd been to the cavern and volunteered her blood to speed the process of your creation. Afterwards, she left and never came back, and eventually, one of my greatest creations had come to life. Skill didn't get on well with you, after displaying abilities which were overall better.

His behaviour lead him to do irrational things, and I soon had to shut him down for his own good. You were created to bring justice to this cruel world from people such as Stickman, and you have the power to do that…goodbye Shade…"

"…Please try your best to bring him back, Shade." The woman said.

"I will." Shade turned around and walked out the room.

Meanwhile, Sonny was at Jessica's house and knocked on her door. Zoom opened the door and then Sonny said, "Hey Zoom, wanna go race or something?"

"I can't, I'm grounded for getting knocked into the bathroom when Jessica was in the shower, because I was trying to pull a prank and slipped on a banana pill."

"Ahh, that sucks."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said before closing the door.

"Yeah…bye." Sonny sighed and ran off and soon came to Jenny's house and knocked on her door. After a few moments, the door opened and Felicia only poked her head through.

"Hey Felicia." Sonny waved. "Wanna go for a jog or something?"

"I can't, Jenny's mom recently did the washing so I'll have to wait a long while for my clothes to dry."

"Can't you just come out naked?"

"Just because you do it doesn't make it right. Later." She said before closing the door.

"…Well this totally sucks."

At the HQ, Rush was working on a giant mech as Mark was talking to him. "Hey, so Rush, when are you gonna make me that suit, huh?"

"I don't know, a month or so."

"This can't wait a month!...No seriously, you saw that purple thing's announcement."

"Fine, I'll do it in about a week or so."

"Thank you oh so much."

Kat popped her head in the room and said, "Hey Rush, Teenage Supreme Elite Ninja's is coming on."

"Sweet!" he dropped his tools and left the room while Mark slowly followed.

At Otaku Universe, Mads was working behind the counter while SA2 walked into the back with a few boxes. Slasha walked into the store with a few comics and up to Mads. "Hey Mads." She then dropped the comics on the table. "I'd like to return these."

"Hey, and technically we aren't allowed to do that."

"Well you can make an exception for me, can't you?"

"I would, but then I might get fired. So what you been up to lately?"

"I made a clone of myself, which rarely listened to me, and then mobsters kidnapped her, so it's all good."

"...Okay."

"So you saw Virus' announcement?"

"Yeah, everybody has been quite serious lately."

"I didn't even know that guy was still alive, anyway I'll see you next week." She said before walking off. Mads looked at a few of the comics, shrugged and then kept them.

Kevin, Kyle, Alex and Adam were sitting in a circle on a grassy field. Alex cleared his throat and then said, "Mine is like six inches."

"Mine is too, dude!" Adam said before high fiving him. "Or maybe a bit more, I'm not totally sure."

"Mine's seven." Kevin said.

"I guess I beat you all." Kyle said. "Because mine's eight inches."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessica Tricity asked as she walked over to them.

The four of them took out clear rulers. "These random rulers we picked out from a cardboard box on the street, what did you think?" Kyle asked.

"…It's not important."

"By the way, that's eight inches as well."

"What is?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

In another location, Shade was walking through a forest when Blade called to him from high above and then dropped down next to him. "Hey Shade, it's been a while."

"It certainly has. Do you by any chance know where a dark cavern is around here, with some murals or something?"

"Yeah, I've seen it, just keep going straight."

"Thanks." Shade said as he walked on. "See you round sometime."

Back at the park, someone driving a black motorbike with flames on the sides and wore a black jacket, pants and a helmet drove up to them. The person got off the bike and took the helmet off to reveal herself as Amber. "Hey guys."

"When did you get a motorbike?" Kyle asked.

"My eighteenth birthday."

"When did you turn eighteen?"

"Sometime before the fanservice chapter."

Deep in the forest, Shade entered the dark cavern ahead and after passing a few spiked traps and crossing some ledges he wondered how the doctor made it through this place by himself. But he had no time to ponder such questions, as Ivy was standing by the pedestal in the last room with a black book in her hand which had a dragon symbol on it (and no, she didn't grab a smash ball). "Well it's about time you showed up, Shade, you just recently looked at the data disk Jawo' gave you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly as I predicted, it's sad really." She then looked at the screen. "And just so you know, not all demons are like this, so apologies to any others out there…like in the Disgaea series. Isn't that Laharl awfully cute though?"

Shade waved. "Uhh, hello? I'm still here."

"Oh right, well since I have time, I'll inform you of my life story."

"That's not really ne-"

"Shut up and listen! So anyway, my life hasn't always been that great. As you should know, I'm half demon, half human. My mom died a few decades ago from an illness, and my dad's happiness sort of went with her. Intense training sessions with my father were pretty brutal, y'know, broken bones and such. Soon, he gave me this scythe for my 50th birthday. I've had this black book here for a few decades, where I left it the last time I came to this planet, mainly to hid it from my father, but I'll soon find a use for this. There really would have been a fight scene here, but the chapter is kinda long, so it had to be skipped."

With a swipe of her scythe, she created another portal. "The reason I had a hand in creating you is because the process of having offspring is long and ever so boring. And you were made for the forces of good; I never really had a choice. Take care, Shade." She said before hopping in.

Shade looked around for a few moments and then took out an emerald. "I see…" He then teleported using chaos control.

Back at the park, the five of them were sitting in a circle again. "So you guys hear about that announcement thing with the demons?" Kevin asked. They all nodded.

Amber then sighed. "Y'know, today my mom said I should stop with these kind of clothes and be more ladylike."

"I'd like you more that way, actually." Adam replied.

"Well I like the way I am, and I won't change for anybody. Everybody is different and we don't have to act how society expects us to, if you like me then that's okay, and if you hate me then I hate you too. It's partly true what they say: Nice guys finish last."

The others suddenly looked at Kevin who then frowned. "I'm not _that_ nice."

"And also, nice girl's get taken advantage of. I'm submissive for no-one, not even traffic lights."

"You should listen to traffic lights." Kevin said.

"Never."

Kyle nodded. "You tell em, people can do what they feel like, if I feel like shaving my legs, then I'll shave my legs, damn it!"

"You what?"

"I've shaved my legs a few times, don't you go judging me too."

"Uhh…"

"Marvellous." Kyle said sarcastically.

Crystal came walking up to them with her eyes the size of dinner plates, stopped suddenly and then sat in between Kevin and Jessica. "You okay?" Kevin asked.

"I just realized…" she took a deep breath. "OMG, I've come really close to death like half a dozen times now! I mean seriously, it's not even funny, and this time we could actually die for all we know! Wow, I've gotten out of some really bad situations in the last year or so. And I seem to make enemies quite easily, there's Ice X, Fire X, Psychic X, that demon girl, and Amber and Jessica both hated me for quite a while."

"You should stop getting worked up." Jessica said. "Relax."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll freak out when that day comes…in the next chapter, presumably."

At the HQ, Mads met Rush at the training room. "Hi Rush, what's up?"

"Sonny and Shade are in there, sparring. The funny thing is, they're not dodging each others attacks, and they're taking the hits full force and just trying to see how long they can last."

"I see, how long has this been going on?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Wow. Hey, whatever happened to Magic Voice? Did he ask for too much money?"

"Nah, he's probably on vacation, he'll be back next week…and it seems Sonny and Shade have knocked each other out…oh wait, they're getting up…and they're back down again."

Virus, Liquid and Poison were sitting near a forest by a lake when a portal opened up and Ivy jumped out of it. "So guys, how long?"

"Just a little over a month." Virus replied.

"A month? Isn't that a little too much?"

"Any amount of time is too much, but I'd like to spend sometime getting to know the place before vanquishing its inhabitants." Virus got up and floated off.

"Fine by me." She then looked at Poison. "You go pick up my laundry."

"You only wear like two things, why can't you get it?"

"Because I told you to, now move!"

Poison sighed and walked off; as Ivy looked at Liquid the creature turned its head to the side.

-----

In the meeting room, the four ninja's separated and then SA said, "Well our job is done."

"Thank you for your assistance, elite ninja's." The boss said.

"Anytime." SA2 replied. The four ninja's then left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Well that's the end of that saga, and the next six chapters will be about the last saga (while chapter 100 won't be part of the final saga).


	94. S&S 94: Demon World Saga

Just thought I'd go ahead and list where to find the descriptions for almost all the characters because I'm sure it could be frustrating trying to find them yourself with so many chapters, and it would take too long to write it here.

Sonny the Hedgehog (Chapter 1)  
Shade the Hedgehog (Chapter 2)  
Crystal Clear (Chapter 4)  
Amber Salsar (Chapter 5)  
Mads Andersen (Chapter 1)  
Rush the Raccoon (Chapter 7)  
Kat the Fox (Chapter 4)  
Commander Grey (Chapter 4)  
Light the Chao (Chapter 56)  
Ruby Clear (Chapter 5)  
Max Salsar (Chapter 10)  
Future Ruby (Chapter 32, casual clothing in Chapter 34)  
Future Max (Chapter 34)  
Zoom the Porcupine (Chapter 7)  
Jawooooooooooo (Chapter 3)  
Jessica Tricity (Chapter 6)  
Kyle Forst (Chapter 10)  
Kevin Levan (Chapter 32)  
Alex Macel (Chapter 47)  
Ryan Salsar (Chapter 19)  
Blade the Weasel (Chapter 49)  
Felicia the Cat (Chapter 47)  
Adam Clear (Chapter 59)  
Jessica Andersen (Chapter 70)  
Prince Steel (Chapter 60)  
Princess Tiara (Chapter 58)  
DarkxDizi (Chapter 26)  
HouseCallDoc (Chapter 26)  
Visualpun (Chapter26)  
Raizor Blaid (Chapter 3)  
Slasha Blaid (Chapter 46)  
Nintendude (Chapter 59)  
Tentallix (Chapter 20)  
Dr. Kaito Kurosama (Chapter 50)  
Skill the Robot (Chapter 81)  
Stickman (Chapter 77)  
David K92 (Chapter 41)  
Yukiko Ocen (Chapter 43)  
Zulu the Lizard (Chapter 47)  
Leetman (Chapter 84)  
Madman (Chapter 84)  
Mark Simmons (Chapter 15)  
Jenny Negi (Chapter 56)  
DJ (Chapter 6)  
Melissa (Chapter 6)  
Polly (Chapter 4)  
Jared (Chapter 6)  
Jade (Chapter 6)  
Mike (Chapter 6)  
Jason (Chapter 6)  
Ice X (Chapter 11)  
Fire X (Chapter 33)  
Psychic X (Chapter 68)  
Wind X (Chapter 62)  
Virus (Chapter 74)  
Liquid (Chapter 74)  
Ivy (Chapter 73, half demon appearance in Chapter 81)  
Poison (Chapter 82)  
Toxic (Chapter 56)  
SA (Chapter 78)  
SA2 (Chapter 1)  
SA3 (Chapter 63)  
SA4 (Chapter 88)  
Shany (Chapter 61)  
Crystar (Chapter 63)  
Rux (Chapter 60)

Amazing how I came up with almost all of those characters. Anyway, the next six chapters are **M rated** (it didn't have to be bolded, it's just cooler that way) and with a story about demons, why wouldn't it be?

* * *

Songs used:

Final Destination – Super Smash Bros Brawl (because I can)  
Westopolis – Shadow the Hedgehog

Demon World Saga: Chapter 94 – Judgement Day

SA2 sat in a dark room and began reading from a book. "_Several decades ago, on the demon planet, lived two kinds of demon races that shared the planet equally. Over time, the hospitality slowly began to fade and their hatred for each other started to show. On one side, Fire X convinced one half of the demon race that they should wipe out the others, and the other demons went along with his idea. After witnessing the attacks, the other race fought back, which led to an all out war between the two races. But the eviler demon's, led by Fire X were overall stronger and things looked bleak for the other race. As their leader realized this, he gathered the strongest element demons around and got them to transfer their powers into a large meteor. The leader then threw it off the planet, hoping one day others will succeed where they failed… _

_Decades later, Dr. Kurosama created Skill, to free the cities grasp from Stickman's clutches. Skill followed him to his base and after a long battle and some help from SA and SA2, he fell into a pool of orange radioactive substance, believed to be dead. A few years later, Shade was created, soon after Stickman had returned, and with Shade's help he beat him again. Skill's feelings quickly turned from jealously to hatred and he was soon shut down. _

_Another two decades later, Shade hit the super powered meteor with a chaos spear, as it circled the earth, breaking it up into dozens of pieces which crash landed on earth and gave others the power to do remarkable things. The chosen ones quickly mastered these powers, while finding others who shared a similar bond, like magnets. _

_Over the last year, many demons had tried to conquer planets, and villains had also tried to conquer the earth, while some find pleasure in destroying it. However, the constant defeat of supreme demons made other demons curious to come to earth, in search of the ones strong enough to beat them. On the 5__th__ of October, a being of pure evil known as Virus announced the demons attack plan just a little over a month away. The demon attacks had only just begun…_"

It was late at night and the sky was as clear as day, except it was night time. Jenny was running through a clear path as a large robot with a hammer chased her. She tripped on a branch, as characters normally do at times like this and as the robot was about to step on her, Felicia flew towards the robot and hit it with a spiral claw attack, knocking it to the ground. She then flipped and landed in front of Jenny. "Try not to wonder off."

"Sorry…"

As the robot got up, Felicia got into a fighting stance and ran towards the robot. She moved around, dodging its attacks as it swung its hammer then jumped onto the hammer and jumped through its head with her claws. As it dropped to the ground and stopped moving, Felicia nodded to Jenny and they both walked off.

Somewhere else, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber were standing on a massive flying ship in four small corners as the wind blew and there were clouds in the sky as Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Brawl played in the background. Several moments later, they jumped forward and began attacking each other, and dodging all hits as they moved across the ship. At 00:30 they entered a door and jumped on a platform going down diagonally to the right. They then began attacking each other with energy attacks as they moved around, flipping and sliding.

Thirteen seconds later they entered a large dark room with a ray of light shinning in the middle and Sonny flipped towards the other side as Crystal tried to hit him with a flying kick while Amber fired waves of fire at Shade as he jumped up and dodged them in midair. They exited the room and onto another platform going diagonally up to the right as they fired their energy attacks at each other again.

The platform travelled along a straight line at 01:06 as it sped up, moments later it went down in a zigzag pattern before stopping near a door, and then they flipped off the platform and went through the door at 01:16. They started travelling along a bridge outside, with Sonny and Shade on the left and Crystal and Amber on the right as they moved along, blocking each others punches and kicks. A moment later, Crystal and Amber spun and swapped places so Crystal was facing Shade and Amber was facing Sonny, then the four of them attacked with kicks.

Another moment later, Sonny and Amber jumped and swapped places then they attacked with punches before stopping quickly, then Crystal and Sonny back flipped through another door as Shade and Amber followed them at 01:29. They arrived in a room filled with snow and penguins skating on ice. They ran along, hitting each other with snow while Sonny kicked a snowman's head at Shade which hit him. At 01:38, they entered another room which displayed a grassy field with one tree and the sun was shinning.

They moved about, throwing energy attacks and flipping about the area and left the room at 02:01 and onto a platform going down at an extremely fast rate as they continued attacking each other. As it stopped at 02:43, the clouds in the sky began to fade and sun came out before it ended.

This was being watched on a computer screen by Rush and Mads. As it ended, Rush turned to Mads and asked, "So how was it?"

"Pretty good, but why wasn't I in it?"

"Not enough space."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Well it's better than saying I got lazy."

"I guess that's true."

Outside on the streets, very deep underneath the ground, a green blast of energy shot up. Toxic emerged from the rubble and as she turned around she had a bright red dragon symbol on her forehead. "Judgement day has began." She said with a smile. "…That was pretty cool, right?"

Over a period of half an hour, dozens of alien ships flew across the sky and several dozens of different demons dropped down from the skies and began causing havoc in the streets while civilians fled in terror. Sonny was running along a bridge packed with cars, which some were abandoned by their drivers as the demons invaded as Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog played in the background. Sonny jumped across the cars and spin attacked one demon far ahead before running on.

He ran through several streets and jumped over some police cars where several police officers were firing at a large green demon which was destroying buildings around the area. Mads was on top of a building near the area and aimed his arm cannon at the monster. He then fired a fully charged solarbeam shot which went right through it and killed the demon. Sonny soon ran past Crystal who was beating up a few demons on the pavement.

Amber was causally riding her motorbike through the streets in her suit when she saw people running in the opposite direction and some being attacked by demons. She quickly sighed then parked it and killed a few with a fiery blast, ran up to another and punched it through a glass window.

One man standing several feet away then said, "Hey, you're that Wildfire chick, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I, like so totally respect you, and not just because you're hot, but because you're awesome."

"Thanks…I appreciate that."

A few minutes later, Shade dropped down off a rooftop and met up with Sonny, Crystal and Mads who were fighting off an army of demons when Amber showed up to help. After a short while of fighting, they heard a familiar voice yell, "Enough!" which made the demons stop as the others did too. Ivy floated down and landed ten feet away from them as some demons moved out the way. "Nice to see you guys again during this pleasant evening."

Sonny scratched his head. "Did you really have to pick tonight to start your demon invasion thing?"

"Yes, because I got bored of waiting."

"So what exactly is your plan, Ivy?" Crystal asked.

"My plan is to use my black book at the sacred temple to turn the humans into half demon beings like myself…or just kill them instead."

"That's a stupid plan."

"Oh, shut up…I'm guessing you guys will go to my planet and attempt to kill my father, right?"

The others remained silent.

"Heh, the thought of you defeating my father surprisingly amuses me; I'll be cheering you on, really." She then looked at Shade. "And Shade, this may probably be the last time I see you again, try not to die, okay?"

"I never realized you cared."

"Only a little. To turn most of the population into half demon's, I'm gonna need a virgin sacrifice."

Amber raised her hand. "So that means all of us are up for grabs?" the other four and Ivy stared at her blankly for a few seconds while she sighed. "Why do people do that when I mention that?"

"Have you really not seen the way you act?" Crystal asked.

After blinking for a few seconds, Ivy then said, "So anyway, I don't care if you win or lose, and now I have to take care of business." She then flew off.

Soon after, in one part of the city, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush, Kat, Future Ruby, Future Max, Zoom, Jessica Tricity, Kyle, Kevin, Alex and Adam met up.

Sonny, Zoom and Mads were standing near one pavement and Sonny and Zoom were looking over at Crystal, Amber, Kyle and Kevin talking about something. Zoom nodded. "I don't share much of my present life, do I?"

"Not really." Sonny replied.

"Did you know Jessica has a maid?"

Mads suddenly turned around. "Wait, what?"

"Did you also know our maid is also a ninja?"

"**Wait. What**?!?"

Over at the area where Sonny and Zoom were looking, Jessica walked up to them and said, "Hey, you know what I noticed? You two." She said, pointing at Crystal and Amber. "Act a lot like you two." She then pointed at Kevin and Kyle. The four of them looked at her for a few moments and then looked at each other again while Jessica walked off.

"So why did you two break up?" Kevin asked Amber and Kyle. "You seem perfect for each other."

They both looked at each other then looked forward and shrugged. "For the lulz." They replied in unison.

Crystal and Kevin both looked at each other and said, "Typical."

Shade was standing with Rush and Kat. "So what's the plan, Rush?"

"Well we'll be going into outer space and travel to the demon planet ourselves in hope to stop this attack! As soon as Raizor gets here."

"But wouldn't that take like a week?"

"Shade does have a point, Rush." Kat said.

"You guys will see once he gets here."

Crystal and Amber were now standing in another area and Crystal was talking privately to Amber. "So since there was a chance this might have been our last night, Kevin and I finally did it."

"Well that's great, so how was your first time?"

"It was amazing; at first I was kinda confused as it was harder than I thought it'd be, but the experience was defiantly worth it, I don't know why we didn't do it sooner. Although we had to stop for a while and take a break before continuing."

"Seems you two certainly had fun."

"Yeah, elite mode on Pure Ownage 3 is ridiculously hard but fun at the same time."

"…Wait, what?"

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"…"

Crystal thought for a second and then sighed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Did you really not hear yourself?"

"I guess not…besides we did it like two weeks ago…"

"I never thought I'd hear you admit that."

"Times change."

"Anyway, excuse me while I go to the toilet." Amber said before walking off towards a conveniently placed toilet to the right and walked into the men's room.

Future Max walked up to Crystal and scratched his head. "Wait, she still does that?"

"Yep."

"And here I thought it was just a phase she was going through…"

"Sadly not."

At Raizor's base, Raizor had recently finished building a second space station which was bigger than the last and had a big 'RB' symbol on the front. Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko were standing by it while Yukiko was eating a steak.

"So we're gonna go to the demon planet." Raizor said. "David, you stay here and look after the base, k thanks."

"I never said yes." David replied.

"You didn't need to. I'll be needed there, you'll be needed here."

"Fine."

"Good."

Slasha turned to Yukiko and said, "So you're staying as well, right?"

"Yeah, I'll fight some demons off, but I'll have to wait a while before using my hands since I got a manicure earlier so I'll only use my feet."

"Are you good with your feet?"

"Yeah, people tell me I'm great with my feet…oh, I see what you did there."

"I was hoping you would."

Raizor opened the space station door and walked in as he said, "C'mon Slasha, if you're coming, hurry up."

"See you guys soon." Slasha said as she waved then ran into the space station. The door then closed and it slowly ascended into the air and took off towards the city.

"…I'm gonna go watch TV." David said before walking into the base.

"Right behind you." Yukiko said as she followed him.

Ivy, Poison and Liquid were standing on a building in the middle of the city as demons ran through the streets. Poison then said, "It seems things are going according to plan."

"I guess so…" Ivy replied. "Where has Virus gone to?"

"He said he had important business." Liquid said.

"Well forget about him then, we don't need him anyway. Liquid, you get into place and Poison, you come with me." Ivy said before flying off.

Poison sighed and said, "Take care, man." before going after her.

Back in the other part of the city, Raizor's space station touched down near Shade, Rush and Kat and the door opened. Raizor poked his head out and said, "Hurry up if you guys are coming." Sonny, Shade, Amber and Mads quickly rushed on while Crystal was talking with Kevin a bit away. "So…this is it. This is gonna be pretty tough, and I'm not sure if I can succeed this time…"

"That's nonsense. You know what I like most about you? It's that you're independent, strong willed, and that you fight to help people and not to boost your ego, unlike some people. The fact that we both like video games a lot and your emotions aren't so bottled up helps as well. And that is why I believe you can go do what you need to and you'll make it back alive."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. You go and beat the king while I'll take care of business here."

Crystal nodded and smiled. "Right, you better not die either." She said before running off into the space station. The door then closed and it took off moments later.

Kyle dropped down near Kevin and said, "Did you really mean all that?"

"Well some of it anyway, it was mainly a confidence boost method."

"Oh, good stuff."

"Stop using my catchphrase."

In an unknown location, Zulu was driving along a straight path on his motorbike and saw two giant demon birds to his right cuddling which caught his attention for a few moments, and then he shrugged it off and continued driving.

* * *

There was a dark room with a projector already set up. Slasha walked in and said, "Hi everyone! Due to popular demand, my chapter previews are now back on the air! Yay!" she said as she waved cheerfully. "Now onto business, nobody will be joining me here, it's just me explaining some stuff."

Several mobsters suddenly walked in and surrounded Slasha then took their guns out as one spoke. "We've finally tracked you down, Slasha, trying to fool us with that clone was a dirty trick, if we're gonna molest some version of you, it's gonna be the real thing. Now, if you would please, follow us."

Slasha cheerfully smiled. "I'd love to, but sadly…" Slasha took off her top to reveal she had a metal body with a bomb on her stomach which was about to go off in five seconds. As she did so, the mobsters gasped.

There was a massive explosion and very far away on a cliff stood Slasha who laughed for a few moments before saying, "suicide robots, never leave the house without one." She then cleared her throat. "So anyway, chapter 95: Chaos and Destruction." She then looked back at the building. "Yes, that is irony."


	95. S&S 95: Demon World Saga

This one turned out to be shorter than expected, but I guess that's good. Couldn't upload yesterday due to college being serious business and all. Although this is really late, when I went to Dubai (during the summer) there was an actual shop called "Super Lazer" (I'm seriously not making this up). Just thought I'd mention that.

Songs used:

Chaos Angel act 3 – Sonic Advance 3  
Un-gravitify – Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity

* * *

Demon World Saga: Chapter 95 – Chaos and Destruction

Blade was running through a sandy area near a forest, slashing at demons he came across as he moved forward. He soon stopped at a bright light flashing in the sky. From the bright light, a knight with black armor with gold trim came flying out of the light and towards him. Blade slashed at the mysterious figure who flipped over the attack, spun around and stopped. The figure charged at Blade and took out a golden sword as Blade took his out.

They moved around in a circle, evading and blocking each other's sword attacks and then separated moments later. The mysterious figure then said, "Wait, Blade, is that you?"

"You know me? Who are you?"

The figure took his helmet off and revealed himself as Steel. "Prince Steel from Cerenia, I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. What are you doing down here?"

"Tiara was kidnapped for some reason and brought here. Luckily I remembered one of her spells, due to plot conveniences and teleported here."

"Do you know where she is then?"

"She was taken by a big winged green demon. We should go straight."

"Right." Blade and Steel quickly ran on ahead at a steady pace.

On the space station, the others were currently flying through space on the way to the demon planet. Raizor was sitting by the controls, Crystal and Amber were lying on two beds near a wall, Sonny, Shade, Rush and Mads sat round a table, playing a card game and Slasha was in the middle of the room spinning round in a chair.

By the table, Sonny put down a card as he said, "Breakfast."

Shade then said, "I see your breakfast…" Then put down another card as he said, "And raise you lunch."

"Supper." Rush said before putting down a card, the three of them then looked at Mads who said, "Dinner." as he put down his card.

Still spinning in the chair, Slasha moved in between the beds Crystal and Amber were on and said, "So, Amber is still a virgin and Crystal isn't? The irony is overwhelming!"

"What has this got to do with the plot?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing, I just found that amusing."

"Your psychotic personality scares people off, doesn't it?" Amber asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"Hey people!" Raizor yelled. "We'll be arriving in about 20 minutes or so. Normally it would take like a week, but this space station is much faster and due to the fast moving plot, it also moves faster…don't think about it too much. Anyway, be ready when we arrive."

Mads nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm gonna shoot to kill." He then paused for a few seconds. "…Where did that come from?"

"I hope I'm not influencing you." Slasha replied. "But that wouldn't be so bad."

"I'm sure."

Back on earth, Blade and Steel were chasing the winged demon that was carrying Tiara who was asleep shortly ahead of them while slashing several demons which got in their way. When they got close enough, Steel jumped up and attempted to slice one of its wings off, missing the demon by a few inches. As Blade got close, the demon bird knocked Blade back with shockwaves from its mouth. As the demon flew off, a short sword boomerang hit the bird as it flew off, struggling to keep its balance.

Jessica Andersen jumped out from a tree and caught the boomerang in midair then landed in the middle of Blade and Steel wearing the suit Rush made for her as they all got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, are we copying a scene from a game?" Steel asked.

"Shut up, Steel." Blade and Jessica replied.

Back on the space station, Rush was wearing a big metal helmet which had little green lights flashing. He stood in the middle of the room thinking to himself. "_Now that this helmet is completed, I should be able to hear others thoughts, and now seems like the time to try it out…_"

He looked towards Sonny and turned it on and then heard his thoughts. "_Man, I really don't know where I'll fit in here. I mean, Shade has a purpose in finding his creator, Crystal is here to beat the demon king, Amber seems to think this is her destiny, and Mads is just here because we are too, but I'm not sure where I'd fit in here…and I hope I didn't leave the oven on._"

"Hmm…" Rush turned towards Crystal and heard her thoughts. "_Although I seem calm, I just wanna curl up in a corner and cry, but I can't let anyone know I'm scared, it'll all work out, because I'm a main character!...and stop reading my thoughts, Rush._"

"Sorry." He then listened to Amber's thoughts. "_I'm gonna do the impossible, break the unbreakable! I'm gonna fight the power! All the fools who thought I'd amount to nothing will see soon enough, this is where I can't fail!_"

Rush shrugged. "Serious…" He then read Shade's thoughts. "_I have no idea what I'll encounter down there, but nothing will stand in my way. I'll bring him back, no matter what, even if it kills me._"

Rush then looked at Mads' thoughts. "_I hope I'm not the only one feeling nervous...but then again, with a big group of people, the chance of victory is quite a bit high. Plus I can go hyper mode at anytime, and I brought protection, so yeah, that should be enough._"

"Now let's see…" Rush began reading Slasha's thoughts. "_I hope one day I'll actually get to meet the Joker, that would be so awesome, and after I do, I'd get him to sign my-_"

Raizor took the helmet off Rush. "No mind reading helmets until we land."

"No fair…" Rush frowned.

Back on earth, on a long clear path, Jessica, Blade and Steel came down the path on a big wooden board with wheels as the Chaos Angel act 3 from Sonic Advance 3 played in the background. After a few seconds, demons starting jumping on and the three of them attacked them while moving around, knocking as many off as they could. Blade ducked other one demon's attack and Jessica knocked it off with her short swords. Steel slashed one demon off the board then kicked another into a river they passed by.

Steel then dodged one demon's attack and Blade fly kicked it off the board. One big demon with six arms jumped onto the board as the others disappeared. They all sliced one arm off at a time, then Jessica sliced off its head and Blade and Steel kicked it off together just before they entered a cave. Along the walls were torches as they went by slowly. They exited the cave at 01:06 and went down a hill, attacking more demons which jumped on.

Soon it went over a lot of small bumps and approached a river. The three finished knocking off the demons then Steel threw the last into a river before they jumped off as the board drove into it.

A bit later, on the space station, Raizor suddenly yelled, "Ok people, we'll be landing now. After we do, we'll make our way through the planet using a big kart Rush built. The space station will be protected by hundreds of robots previously built plus some bombs I'll plant around the area. I'll explain more after we get out there."

A minute later, Raizor landed the space station in a huge clear rocky area and as he did so, dozens of demons came running towards the space station. Crystal ran out towards them as the door opened, yelling, "Don't mess with me! It's that time of the month!"

The demons suddenly turned around and fled in fear, Crystal then stopped chasing them. As Amber walked out, she asked, "Is it really?"

"You'll never know."

Rush ran out the space station yelling, "Pork chop sandwiches!"

"Please stop doing that, Rush." Shade responded.

"But it's my running gag!"

On earth, Ivy and Poison were walking down a mountain when Poison asked, "So where is this temple?"

"It's…well I don't know the exact location, but we'll see it soon. Due to this black book, my associates in villainy are coming back to life to wreak havoc once more! Muhahahahaha!"

"Great." Poison said sarcastically. "So do I have to do anything?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Cool."

At the HQ, Light was playing with a Chao toy when he looked up and saw the news, which showed several dozens of demons breaking objects, setting fire to things and injuring people as a reporter spoke. "Here in downtown Green Hill City, there have been even more demon attacks, and they only seem to get worse over time. There have also been reports of a blue creature called Liquid, who has appeared in Marble City and some civilians have sighted Toxic, the black creature responsible for causing a wave of destruction many months ago in Star Light City."

Light slowly took out a sign which read, "Now I know what I must do…"

At Mark's house, he was also watching as the reporter said, "There seems to be a lot of demons with the surname, "X". Hopefully they'll be done destroying this peaceful city within a month."

Mark suddenly stood up. "This can't wait a month! The time has now come!" Mark quickly grabbed something out of the closet and ran down the stairs and to the door. "Bye dad, I'm going out to kick ass and take names."

"Have fun, son."

Mark then closed the door.

At Area 51, the UN were all sitting round a very large desk which covered half of the room while Commander Grey and the black and white agents I mentioned all the way back in chapter 4 were there. One man at the table nodded and said, "Serious business." The others nodded as they agreed. SA2 ran into the room and yelled, "The demons are coming, guys!

"Send out all the troops, we must eliminate them!" Commander Grey ordered him.

SA2 nodded then threw a smoke bomb to the ground and disappeared.

"I need to find out how he does that…"

On the demon planet, Rush was fixing up a large shiny red kart as Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity began playing in the background. Everyone hopped into it after a few moments, then Rush climbed in and started up the engine at 00:13. It then took off seven seconds later, hovering slightly off the ground and going around corners and bumps as they travelled along then at 00:48 they entered a rocky tunnel which went round in a spiral through the path then hit a ramp at 01:16 and flew high into the air.

They landed at 01:28 and sped ahead into an area with dozens of pillars and avoided them as they sped down the path and dodged some which fell near them. At 01:56 they turned right into a corner and continued turning as the path curled downwards. They sped through a dark underground path before coming out at 02:10, and then went along a path on a wall which curled left. They reached the top at 02:21 and slowly drove along the rocky path then went through a loop ten seconds later.

They hit another ramp at 02:38 and landed on a lower clear path at 02:44 and they soon passed by several demons in a few karts who chased them at 02:52. They continued moving, turning round corners and taking out demons which approached them. They entered a stone temple area at 03:15 which had stone doors blocking the paths. Slasha took out a rocket launcher and began blowing up the stone doors as they drove along.

At 03:47 they made it through the area and slowly entered a large hall with hundreds of symbols on the ground as they slowly came to a stop. They hopped out of the kart at 04:01 and Rush turned the engine off moments later, and then they began slowly walking down the path in silence.

"So do your parents even care that their kids have gone into space to fight demons?" Raizor asked.

"I'm sure nobody would have noticed if you didn't point that out." Shade replied.

"I'm sure some people noticed."

"Let's continue walking in silence, guys." Rush said. Shade and Raizor then both nodded.

On earth, Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Adam, Alex and Zoom were walking down some empty streets when Jessica looked at Kevin. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Crystal said they would be going to this sacred temple, we just gotta find it."

"That's harder than it sounds." Alex responded.

"I know." Kevin looked at Adam. "Hey Adam, couldn't you somehow, like, become one with the earth and see where that demon girl is?"

"My powers don't work that way."

"Oh…well that sucks."

"Yeah."

* * *

Slasha was in a dark room by herself setting up a projector. As it started she began speaking as various clips came up. "Now, on the next Sonny and Shade:

Things will actually get more interesting and awesome, with some epicness on the side. Like more destruction and stuff, but don't expect a plot twist, please don't, or else I'll get fired…so anyway, more stuff…yeah…I never realized how boring it is when no-one else is here with me, oh well.

Anyway, stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 96: Appointment with the Doctor! My doctor is always happy to see me, due to my crazy antics, cheerful personality and vast knowledge…and maybe it's because I made sure he was always smiling…permanently…nah, must be the first explanation. Well I'm gonna shut up now, so go home." She said before turning off the projector.


	96. S&S 96: Demon World Saga

Umm, I haven't got much to say...

Songs used:

SSBB Boss theme 1 – Super Smash Bros. Brawl  
It Has Come to This (Cause it has) – Sonic and the Secret Rings

* * *

Demon World Saga: Chapter 96 – Appointment with the Doctor

In Raizor's base, David was watching the news on a big screen while Yukiko was dodging Raizor's blue robot's attacks and then knocked him across the room using kicks. "Yeah, kickass!" Yukiko yelled.

"We should probably get out there and help." David suggested.

"Just give me another ten minutes."

"Alright."

Back on the demon planet, the others were casually walking down…wherever they were previously walking. Amber then randomly said, "Hey Raizor, remember that time when I burnt off your mustache and you like, never grew it back?"

"Oh yeah, then I was meant to kill you, which I'll do after victory is guaranteed, hopefully."

"Don't count on it."

"Where do we need to go to again?" Sonny asked.

"Just keep going straight ahead, it's the right route." Magic Voice replied.

"Hey, Magic Voice! You're back!"

"Yeah, narrating while on vacation truly is cruel, is it asking too much to take some time off?"

"I hear ya, man, these guys just don't care."

"This voice sounds like a pretty cool guy." Slasha said. "That voice comforts my soul."

"Oh, stop." Magic Voice said, flattered by Slasha's comment.

"Guys, silence, remember?" Rush said. The others then nodded and they were all silent again as they continued walking.

On earth, somewhere in Star Light City, Toxic had just killed several civilians and was standing over one man who was badly injured. Light slowly floated down from the sky and landed ten feet away from Toxic as she turned around to face him. Light then took out a sign which read, "Toxic, it's time you went back to being dead! And what's with that dragon thing on your forehead?"

"Ahh, Light, it's a pleasant surprise to see you down here, but now I can kill you here while I have the chance. The dragon symbolizes my rebirth, due to some supernatural force. I'll have to thank them soon." Toxic quickly shot a big blast of green energy which Light jumped over and flew towards her. Light threw two punches which Toxic dodged then a kick which she blocked. Toxic then grew sharp claws on one hand and attempted to scratch Light who flew back.

Light fired a wave of ice which Toxic dodged by flipping left, picked up a car and threw it at Light. He got hit and flew back with the car, then kicked it up, and as he did so he saw Toxic charging towards him. Toxic punched Light, sending him flying back. As he went past a lamppost he grabbed on and swung round and then flew back towards Toxic and head butted her to the ground.

Toxic shook off the attack then started firing bolts of lighting at Light who ran around, dodging them and was eventually hit, knocking him into a car. Toxic flipped up and threw a blast of fire towards him. Light quickly flew up with the car and towards Toxic who threw a ball of fire and blew it up. While she was distracted, Light kneed her from behind, then punched her in the face twice, kicked her several times in the stomach, then sent her flying with a psychokinetic blast before flying after her.

On the demon planet, the others were still walking and Slasha was talking with Amber. "Y'know, you're not so bad after all, Amber."

"Right back at ya, you crazy loon."

"You remind myself of a slightly younger me, but a good me with super powers but isn't highly intelligent…oh wait."

"That's kinda funny because-"

"Hey guys, we're here!" Rush shouted.

"No need to shout." Crystal replied.

"Sorry, adrenaline rush…"

Just shortly ahead of them were four paths. One went straight ahead from an intersection while there were two small paths on the left side and one on the right which led to teleporter's and there were 7 ultra emeralds in the middle. They walked up to the middle and looked around.

"Looks like those sections in the final level of every Megaman game." Sonny said.

"So which leads where?" Amber asked.

Using the emeralds in the middle, Shade transformed into Super Shade and walked diagonally down the left path. "I know where I have to be."

"How do you know he's down there?" Sonny asked.

"The signs." Sonny looked to the path just next to it and said. "Oh." The sign read, "Virus' domain." and said, "I'll take care of Virus then. I'm not sure what I'll find down there, so…" Sonny then transformed into Super Sonny and sped down the path and hopped on the teleporter then vanished seconds later.

After a moment of silence, Crystal walked down the right path and stopped when Amber asked, "So you're really going alone?"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

Amber slowly walked towards her as she said, "I think we should put the past behind us and work as a team, instead of being friendly rivals. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired of all the bickering and trying to mentally get to each other, and I think we should act the way normal friends do…but only for the next few chapters."

"I'm honestly shocked, and yes, let's fight as partners." Crystal replied before offering her hand. Amber shook her hand then they jumped onto the transporter and disappeared seconds later.

While Mads and Rush watched in silence, Raizor and Slasha quickly changed into their battle suits behind the two of them. Mads turned around and asked, "How did you do that so quickly?"

"None of your business." Raizor replied.

"Ok guys." Rush began. "Me and Raizor are gonna go back for something, while Mads and Slasha will scout on and see what you can find up there, but be careful. Any questions?"

Slasha raised her hand. "Is this an excuse for me and Mads to have some alone time?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Okay."

"Good, now let's get going." Rush said before running off. Raizor slowly walked in his direction. As the two disappeared, Slasha looked at Mads. "So…how bout them arm cannon's?"

On earth at area 51, several dozens of green soldiers and several mechs were standing outside the base near a mountain. Over the mountain were many different species of demons running towards the edge led by a skinny white demon holding a red dragon sword. "March on, men! Let's take it down!"

One demon then asked, "Why are we doing this? I don't wanna be killed and if I do, I want it to be one of the main characters that does it, or just an awesome character. I don't wanna be killed by generic soldier #37." The leader then stabbed him. "That's for complaining!"

Over the mountain, all the soldiers were still waiting. Suddenly, all the demons came rushing and jumping down the mountain while one yelled, "Demons all up in this sh-"

"Cue bullet spamming!" one soldier yelled before they started firing at them. Some demons took out laser guns (Cause they can) and began firing back.

At Amber's house, in Max's room he was watching the news while talking on the phone. "Hey Dan, you watching this?"

"Yeah, end of the world, man."

Max then saw his future self in one part of the city, punching one demon into a truck and said, "Hey, it's that guy again. I'm gonna go down there, wish me luck."

"If you die I want that black notebook you have."

"What notebook?"

"Never mind."

"Kay, bye." Max said before hanging up.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Zulu was still driving down an empty path talking on a mobile. "So Raizor and Slasha have gone to the planet? And right now you guys are in Marble City?"

"That's right." David replied.

"So you're helping out?"

"That's right. What are you doing?"

"Helping in my own way, by not helping."

"…Well that's helpful."

"It sure is. See ya." Zulu said before hanging up.

Very far off in the distance, Jessica, Blade and Steel were walking towards the area as Blade said, "Looks like we lost that bird and Tiara."

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"None of your concern really." Steel replied.

"Whatever." Jessica walked to the edge and saw Zulu from far away driving along a path. "Let's follow the lizard!" she said before jumping down the cliff and running towards the area. Steel looked at Blade who shrugged before following her, and then Steel sighed before proceeding after them.

Ivy and Poison, meanwhile, stopped at one tall mountain and looked far ahead to see a dark large temple (it looks how you want it to look) and Ivy slowly opened her mouth wide in excitement. "Yeah! It's here! Now I can get started!"

Poison looked to his left and saw the big demon bird, carrying Tiara who was now conscious and dropped her next to them. She had a glowing purple aura and a 'V' in her eyes.

"I see Virus helped us out with this…" Poison said.

"Yes, he did." Tiara nodded. "I'm just a clone of his, but it's all the same."

"C'mon, you two!" Ivy yelled. "Let's get going!" she said before running towards the temple.

As Poison and Tiara walked, Tiara asked, "So how do you two know each other? And why do you follow her orders?"

"Well, before I met Ivy, I lived on the streets for quite a long while, I forget why. Anyway, soon I met Ivy who was carrying around that black book, and seeing the state I was in, asked if I wanted to come with her. Obviously, I said yes, and then she said she had to talk it over with the Dark Assembly."

---

It showed a scene of Ivy in a big palace and talking to SA4 then chose to see the Dark Assembly. There was a list of requests, such as "Permission to kill my dad.", "Go up a cup size.", "Dye my hair blue." And "Trade my dress in for something skimpy." She went further down and picked, "Get a servant/pet."

She went to the large assembly hall where the high levelled demons each voted and when the vote was over; there were 732 nays, and 300 yeas. As Ivy sighed, SA2 walked in and sat at the back, then slammed his hand on the desk and yelled, "YEA!" The yeas suddenly went up to 800. One demon turned around and said, "But-" before getting hit in the forehead with a shuriken and dropping to the floor.

"We'd best not argue." One demon whispered to another. "He's an author created character." The other demon nodded and the proposal was approved.

---

"And after that she came back, and using her black book, made me an immortal half demon being as well, and I'm grateful…regardless of how bad she treats me at times."

"Well good for you."

Kevin, Jessica, Kyle, Adam, Alex and Zoom were walking down a road in the city when Kyle looked up into the sky. "Hey, the moon's out now, so we can do that demon thing now."

"Has anyone here even done the demon thing before?" Kevin asked. "It's actually more painful than Crystal and Amber make it look, apparently wings bursting out of your back really does hurt, but only for a few seconds. Anyway, let's help some others close by."

In the middle of a chaotic city, the SSBB boss theme started playing as the Lounge members drove down the street in a 4x4 with Visualpun taking aim at several demons as they drove by. After thirteen seconds, Jawo' and HouseCallDoc jumped off by some demons burning down a building. Jawo' punched out a few while HCD hit two with his pills then kicked one into the wall.

Zoom spin dashed through a few demons then flipped over a fourth and kicked it from behind. One demon carrying a torn off lamppost whacked him with it, then Adam punched the demon seconds before another demon kicked Adam, followed by Kevin tackling the second demon. In an area close by, Alex kneed one demon then threw it over Kyle who froze it then Jessica blasted it to pieces as it hit the ground.

A bit away, Mark hopped onto a rooftop wearing the same suit as Mads but it had white stripes. He ran along, jumping across rooftops as he got closer. He then jumped off a rooftop and shot a cable at a lamppost, swung down and fly kicked one demon. Ruby flew towards Psychic X from behind and attempted to kick him in the head as he ducked, then moved to the side and slammed her into the ground. Future Ruby then landed down and kneed him in the face, did a spinning kick then head butted him.

Future Max moved about the streets, flipping and rolling away from Wind X's windy blasts. Max eventually fired a wave of fire which hit a car behind Wind X and sent him flying. A large golem made of rocks, called Earth X then punched Max hard at 01:30, sending him flying and threw the window of a large building. He travelled along it and came out the other side before hitting the ground and creating a large crater near the younger Max at 01:50. He flipped out of the hole a second later and flew off again.

Future Ruby and Psychic X were jumping across cars parallel to each other as they fired energy waves and dodged them by flipping and knocking them back. Future Ruby jumped up at 02:05 as Visualpun fired his laser cannon and hit Psychic X, then as a few demons ran towards Visualpun, Adam jumped in front and pounded the ground, knocking them back with a rockslide.

Mark fired at one demon, then connected his cable to one demon and threw it at another. Jessica knocked out one demon with an electric punch while Alex flipped over her and punched out a Sega orb and glowed with the colors of the rainbow at 02:37. He quickly spun round in circles around Wind X and a few other demons, creating a vicious vortex. Afterimages of him flew in all direction, slashing at them then he eventually hit them with a wind blast, slamming them into the ground at 02:42.

Jawo' then took out his book of lymon and began summoning waves of sprite which hit several demons repeatedly. Future Max flew towards Earth X and kicked him in the face, then punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Earth X then swiped at Future Max as he continued to move back. Adam summoned a giant rock hand and whacked Earth X to the ground as the song stopped.

On the demon planet, Shade entered a wide room which glowed red every few seconds and had lava at the bottom. He walked along a metal surface towards a bigger version of Skill in his transformed state with the wings. Dr. Kurosama's voice came from the robot. "Welcome Shade, I'm pleased that you came. Now you have to face me, right here."

"If I must."

'It Has Come to This.' (Erazor Djinn's theme) from Sonic and the Secret Rings started playing as the copy of Skill flashed for a few moments. Skill then charged its hand with energy and pounded the ground, causing cracks all over the surface which then separated into blocks across the lava at 00:12. After a few moments, Shade jumped off one block and flew towards Skill. As he reached him, he attacked with a kick, slicing the block in half as Skill moved at 00:24.

They jumped around the blocks, firing energy blasts at each other for a short while. Shade soon jumped up towards him and threw a chaos spear which the robot avoided by flying upward as Shade followed him at 00:45. Skill turned around ten seconds later and fired multiple chaos spears at the same time, several times as Shade dodged them. Shade hit him as he flew past at 01:03, Skill then started throwing large waves of energy which Shade dodged and deflected at the walls.

They came to an intersection at 01:26 and Shade flew down the right path as Skill followed him. Near another intersection ten seconds later, Skill tackled him and they flew down, smashing against the walls until Shade broke free and hit Skill with a downward kick. They approached another metal surface below and landed on their feet at 01:55. They stood up and charged at each other, then teleported using chaos control. They moved about, creating shockwaves as they clashed.

Shade eventually hit Skill at 02:40 and the robot came crashing to the ground in pieces. Shade landed down seconds later and reverted to his normal form as the song stopped. He then quickly ran up to Dr. Kurosama who was inside the robot and took out a syringe. "Quick, take the antidote which I got off Light. He bit me a few times, but it had to be done."

Kaito shook his head in despair. "It's too late, Shade, the infection is far too deep that it's almost time."

"…I see…"

"Thankfully you came in time for me to see you one last time. You remember what I told you to do when this time came?"

Shade briefly nodded. With his final breath, he said, "Take good care of Light as well…" He then slowly closed his eyes. Shade stood there for a few moments, and then slowly walked off as he sighed.

* * *

Slasha sat in a brightly lit orange room with a projector next to her, and was drinking some orange juice. She then spat it out and yelled, "Wait! Did the doctor guy just die?!? Dude, that's not cool! Th-that's just…I don't even know, it's just kinda cold."

Slasha cleared her throat and scratched her forehead. "There isn't much to say, there'll just be more stuff. Yeah, that's good, more stuff. So, stay tuned, it's sure to be a hit! All this and more in chapter 97: The Demon King! And I must say, it's about time we finally get to see him; I just hope he looks good, being thousands of years old or something. I talk too much, so go away now." She then switched off the lights.


	97. S&S 97: Demon World Saga

**ACTION! COMEDY! DRAMA! SUSPENSE! AND MORE!**...so yeah.

* * *

Demon World Saga: Chapter 97 – The Demon King

On the demon planet, Crystal and Amber were walking along a path made of green glass squares as Amber was talking. "Y'know, we've had some good times, like remember the time when I had gas and a cold at the same time, and I was sneezing and farting out fire?"

"You bring up the weirdest times…and yes, I do remember, you purposely kept trying to light my clothes on fire."

"Yeah, good times."

The ground suddenly started shaking and from a large hole to the side, flames emerged as a large red and white dragon head rose up from the hole and roared at them. Amber then turned to Crystal and said, "You should go on ahead."

"You mean, like alone?"

"Well you said you were going to. What are you, a man or a mouse?"

"I'm neither."

"Exactly! Now get going!"

Crystal shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic. But before I leave…" Crystal took out the moonlight device which was last used in the Toxic saga and Crystal and Amber transformed into their demon forms. She then ran off ahead as Amber turned to face the dragon.

On earth, Zulu slowed down on his bike as he saw Jessica, Blade and Steel running towards him. Zulu stopped and turned the bike sideways slightly. As they approached the bike, Zulu hopped off and prepared to attack.

"Hold on. Let's not start a fight over nothing." Jessica said as she held out her hand. "Have you seen a big green demon bird fly by?"

"Well I did earlier."

"Can you take us there?"

"Alright, but it'll cost ya."

"Sure, whatever."

Zulu hopped back onto his bike. "Someone's gonna have to walk. Well, two people actually."

Jessica turned to Blade and Steel. "You two walk."

"Why?" Steel asked.

"Because."

Jessica hopped on the back of the bike and Zulu drove off slowly while Blade and Steel followed.

In the middle of a city where the other X ranked demons were, Future Ruby kicked Psychic X into a wall and dropped down next to him. "It'd be best to give up. I can beat you as easily as Crystal can. Now tell me, where's that demon girl at?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because I won't kill you and you can go back to your planet. Or I could continue pummelling you to death."

"Oh fine, but I still want a rematch with Crystal at some point."

"Deal…I guess."

Somewhere far away, Light flew towards a halfway built construction site and jumped up from floor to floor while Toxic followed him. She eventually shot a green blast up which blew up part of the floor and knocked Light to the ground. Toxic burst threw part of the floorboard and attempted to stab Light with her sharp claws as he quickly moved then kneed her in the face. Toxic retaliated by firing a beam of fire which knocked Light off the platform.

Toxic then jumped off and landed on his stomach as she dragged him all the way to the ground, then flipped and kicked him into a steel bar far ahead. Light slowly recovered and fired a small ice beam which froze her arm. She stopped and slammed it on the floor then grew a new arm. Light flew back up while Toxic followed again, extending her arm and trying to grab his foot. Light grabbed a steel bar as Toxic finally grabbed his foot and as she pulled Light back, he whacked her with it, making her stagger back. He then hit her once more and knocked her off and to the ground.

Light jumped down towards Toxic who was unconscious and froze her body and then melted it to pieces with a fiery beam. Light panted as he walked away from the area when Toxic slowly formed again and rose up. Light quickly noticed and thought, "_I'll have to find another way to finish this…_" before running off with Toxic behind him.

On the demon planet, Crystal entered a massive room which glowed neon green every few seconds. As she entered, Fire X walked into the area from the right while Ice X appeared on the left. Crystal looked around before saying, "Well isn't this a warm welcome? Nice to see you guys again."

"You're awfully cheery at a time like this." Ice X replied.

"Well it's better than whining."

"True."

"Enough!" Fire X interrupted them. "Thanks to the demon princess' legendary black book, we demons were given life again. We've been watching you for a long while now, Crystal, because we missed you oh so much. Psychic X set up the link; we knew when you went to bed, when you had breakfast, when you were in the shower! That's right, everything."

Ice X nodded. "And must I say, it was an amusing show for the last year."

"Umm, privacy much?"

"We also know that you're not a virgin anymore, so no more of that virgin power to protect you." Fire X said.

"Umm, I never had that power."

"Well, either way, you don't have what it takes to go up against the king, and we'll show you."

"Go ahead, I've got time." Crystal said as she stretched.

Fire X and Ice X came together and fused into a demon that looked like Ice X but had flaming fingers, shoulders, feet, waist and large flames on his head. "Now, prepare yourself."

"Well this is new…"

The new demon threw an ice boomerang at Crystal which had flaming edges. Crystal jumped out the way and fired a psychokinetic beam at him which he blocked using a fiery shield. The demon then created dozens of ice replicas around Crystal and started firing icicles at her from all directions. She dodged several of them then was hit by the rest before the real one jumped forward and punched her back. She flipped up and kicked the demon with both feet.

He stopped after a few moments and created an ice shuriken with three flaming edges then threw it at Crystal who jumped out the way. As it came back he jumped on it and fired flaming icicles at the ground, spreading fire around. As Crystal jumped up to kick him, he grabbed her foot and blasted her into a wall then quickly kneed her in the stomach and backed off as she fell to the ground, and blacked out.

"Yo, time to get up, helloooooooo?" she heard a voice call.

Crystal opened her eyes to find herself in an area surrounded by darkness and looking up at an older version of herself, without the purple ribbon in her hair. "Hi there." She waved.

"Umm, who are you?"

"I'm the imaginary older you, or in other words, your older alter ego. I'm how you want to look when you get older."

Crystal moved her eyes up and down for a few moments before saying, "I see…but how do I know really?"

"Well, I know when you first came up with your trademark phrase, observe." She pointed ahead at an image which showed Crystal and Jessica in middle school sitting on a bench. Crystal was talking to Jessica. "You know, I need a catchphrase to stand out or something…hmm. Ahh, I got it! Arm to chin." She said before putting her arm up to her chin.

"…Okay, I believe you. I was pretty stupid back then…" The younger Crystal sighed. "So what now?"

"You need help, so I'll take over."

"…Wait, what?"

"Just watch and learn."

Crystal regained consciousness and stood up, then noticed she had angel wings now. "Angel wings? What happened to the demon ones?"

"I learned how to do this, it's just for decoration."

"Then what's the point?"

"Rule #36."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when you're older, now watch me work." Crystal flew towards the fused demon and flipped over a flaming ice blade, then kicked the demon back into the air, jumped towards him then spun and kicked him three times before knocking him to the ground. The demon sat up and slid towards her, Crystal side stepped the attack and punched him into a wall then deflected several icicles.

"You've suddenly become good." The demon said.

Amber suddenly ran into the area and stopped as she spotted Crystal and the fused demon. "Crystal, you go on, I got this."

"I really don't think you can-"

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

Crystal shrugged. "Suit yourself." As Crystal ran off the demon said, "Say hi to the king for us." The demon then turned its attention to Amber.

Back on earth, in the city, Future Ruby ran up to the others helping out and said, "Hey guys, I know where that demon girl is. She's at some sacred temple very far south from here. Apparently she needs a virgin sacrifice for whatever she has planned."

"Thanks for your help, Ruby." Kevin said. "Now let's get going, guys!"

"Stop acting like you're a team leader." Adam replied.

"Can't I enjoy it for a while?"

"No."

In an unknown area, Blade, Steel, Zulu and Jessica who were on his motorbike, slowly came across Felicia who was laying face down in the dirt as they stopped. "What happened to you?" Blade asked.

"Some guys took Jenny, I couldn't hold them all off." She then got up. "But I know where they went, follow me." She said before running off ahead with the others close behind.

At the sacred temple, inside there were dozens of lit torches high above on the walls, and Jenny was strapped to a coffin in the middle of the temple with four lights in each corner shining down at her. Ivy and Tiara stood next to the coffin while Poison leaned against a wall.

"Why am I here again?" Jenny asked.

"You're not old enough to understand." Ivy replied.

"So why don't you just kill her now?" Tiara asked.

"I have to wait for the right time; there are some rules to my black book."

"I see."

"But…someone else here will have to kill her."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Well…I've never actually killed anyone."

"Are you serious?"

Poison nodded. "Yeah, despite claiming to be pure evil, even I've killed more people than she has."

"Umm, why do you need to kill me?" Jenny asked.

"Hush, grown ups are talking." Ivy replied.

On the demon planet, Sonny was walking down a dark corridor as he heard Virus' voice. "Welcome, Sonny, to my world. It was a gift, for helping with today's circumstances. There are probably clones of myself on earth as we speak. You see, the original Liquid wasn't killed, but I drained him of his life force, giving me the power to create copies. But enough of that, I look forward to meeting you shortly."

Sonny continued slowly walking down the dark corridor with many doors on both sides as Mephiles Phase II from Sonic Next Gen played in the background. After ten seconds, a thin layer of white smoke spread along the ground. A few seconds later, Sonny saw ghostly visions of children shivering in the doorways as he continued walking. As he entered a large room at the end, some lights switched on and from a dark puddle in the middle, Virus slowly began to rise out of it. He was now slightly taller and had purple demon wings and a long tail.

Virus then clicked his fingers and created a puddle of darkness underneath Sonny's feet at 00:58, which he fell into. Sonny fell down a long glowing red area with crystallized dark purple and red eyes on the walls and fell onto a glass platform travelling along a stream of light with Virus ahead. He jumped across the other platforms and jumped into another portal and ended up in a dark area at 01:22. He saw white footprints to his right and followed them which led to another portal at 01:44 which he jumped into.

He fell down another hole and tackled Virus on the way down, they then began punching and kicking each other while bashing against the walls. Virus grabbed Sonny with his tail and attempted to bash him into the wall but Sonny quickly spun into a ball and ripped off part of his tail then repeatedly spin attacked him before knocking him into another portal and following him at 02:08.

Sonny found himself travelling along a rock passage with blood stained walls and ran along it, dodging spears which came out from areas in the walls and then jumped into another portal at the end at 02:42. He appeared in a large dark room with a glowing dragon symbol on the ground and a clock in the distance. He slowly walked ahead and stopped at 02:58 as the lights switched on. Virus dashed towards Sonny and punched him in the face, and then Sonny countered with a kick to his stomach. They both kept attacking, matching each other blow for blow before Sonny knocked Virus back at 03:22 as the song stopped.

Virus laughed as he created a puddle underneath his feet. "That was rather assuming. But remember, no matter how much you try, as long as there is hatred and sin, I will always exist." He sunk into the puddle and vanished. Sonny then flew off ahead to find his own way out.

In a dark throne room, a demon servant walked in again and up to the steps. "Your majesty, the psychic demon girl will be here shortly."

"Excellent." The demon king stepped out of the shadows. He had dark purple suave hair and red eyes. He appeared to be wearing a purple tuxedo and a black sleeveless vest with gold markings along it with a dragon symbol on the front. His pants matched the vest and he had a cape which was red on the front and black on the back. "Leave this area."

"Of course, your majesty." The demon bowed before leaving.

Somewhere outside, Altar Emerald from Sonic Advance 3 played as a dark sun was shining on the area below where there was a stone path with statues of demon lords on the sides as well as a statue of SA2. Crystal landed on the stone path after six seconds and quickly stood up, and then ran on ahead. Halfway down the path, four demons fired laser guns at her which she dodged as she got closer. She reached them by 00:24, and began knocking the guns out of their hands and kicking them to the ground then sped on towards more demons at 00:37.

She dodged more laser shots by flipping right and left then jumped up and hit them with a psychokinetic blast at 00:51. She reached two stone walls and wall jumped up them before reaching another stone path at 01:02. She ran along the second path as laser beams fired at her from within the statues, which she flipped, somersaulted and side stepped to avoid them.

At 01:33 she made it past the statues and came towards a massive purple blob monster with four tentacles. At 01:38, the creature grabbed her arms and legs with each tentacle. Crystal then pulled off all four tentacles one by one at 01:41 and whacked the creature with them several times before throwing it off the side of the path. She then walked on ahead and the song stopped at 01:56.

Elsewhere, Sonny arrived back in the teleporter room and reverted to his normal form and found Shade standing near the path. "So how did your search go?" Sonny asked.

"…He's dead."

"Oh…well if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

"I don't need to cry."

"It's okay to cry, everybody does at one point, honestly, I won't think any less of you. Just let out the anger."

"How about I let out the anger by taking it out on you?"

"I'd prefer if you cried on my shoulder."

* * *

There was a lot of static on a TV in a dark room. Someone turned it to Channel 7 where Mads and Slasha sat behind a desk in a studio with a sunny background behind them. "Hello everyone!" Slasha said as she waved, while the audience cheered. "Welcome to my shopping channel! I'm your host, Slasha Blaid, and this is my assistant, Mads Andersen!"

The audience booed as Mads waved. He frowned. "Honestly, people these days…"

Slasha then said, "Today we've got a special product." It then showed a picture of Tentallix on an orange screen as Slasha continued talking. "This is the highly advanced, battle robot, Tentallix. But he can do way more than just that. He cooks, he cleans, and he knows why kids love cinnamon toast crunch!"

Mads nodded. "Indeed. This all purpose robot comes with 2 packs of AA batteries, just in case, an extra power pack and even one for on the move. His tentacles are retractable, he fires lasers from the red dot on his chest, and he comes in a variety of colours."

Slasha then said, "And for you ladies out there, he can do more with those tentacles besides fighting. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"A-"

"I'm not into that."

"Okay. Well, during this week only, you can get your Tentallix robot for 599 US dollars!"

"Get yours today!" Slasha yelled. "Just call 0847-777-6969; we'll discuss other methods soon." As the audience clapped, the screen faded to black.

"You forgot to do the chapter preview." Mads whispered after a few moments.

"Oh right, chapter 98: The Doomsday Dragon. Honestly, do these guys have a dragon fetish or something? Some people should be concerned about this."

"So…what are you into?"

"Well, sometimes, I like to-" The screen suddenly switched off.


	98. S&S 98: Demon World Saga

Songs used:

Egg Emperor – Sonic Heroes

* * *

Demon World Saga: Chapter 98 – The Doomsday Dragon

On the demon planet, by Raizor's space station, dozens of robots were firing at the demons which tried to get close enough to board it. Rush and Raizor ran towards the space station, firing and deflecting any attacks the demons fired at them as they got closer. They made it to the space station and entered as the robots continued to fire. A hole opened at the top of the space station and two giant robots flew out.

One was the rebuilt RX, used back the Raizor Blaid Saga, and the second belonged to Rush. It was a giant robot version of Sonny but the design was a red and blue appearance of Shade with the Sonic Adventure 2 logo on its chest. They flew forward and then ran along the ground, wiping out dozens of demons with head on assaults and energy waves.

Meanwhile, Mads found himself standing in the middle of outer space with stars and comets randomly passing by. SA2 walked up to him and said, "?siht daer ot tpmetta enoyna diD"

"Huh?"

"!Z cinoS, noos gnimoc yrots txen ym ot drawrof kooL"

"It's like he's trying to tell me something important…"

".ssenisuB suoireS, segassem sdrawkcaB"

"This is nuts…"

In a dark rocky area, Slasha was standing over Mads unconscious body and kneeled next to him then slapped him. "Mads, wake up! That must have been some rock…" she looked around to see if anyone was around. She then leaned in to kiss Mads when he suddenly opened his eyes. Slasha quickly stopped and said, "Oh, hey Mads, what's up? You cool?"

"Yeah…what're you doing?"

"Not much, just chilling out."

"Oh…can I get up now?"

"Oh, right." Slasha moved back and got up. "You got hit by some rock while we were blasting demons."

Mads rubbed his forehead as he got up. "I see, so how long was I out?"

"Only about two minutes."

"Ahh, let's get going then."

"Of course." The two of them then ran on ahead.

On earth, Light was jumping across buildings in the city as Toxic flew through the air, blasting at him. Light jumped off a building and ran along the streets, past Jared and Jade who were lying against a wall. Light passed Mike who was riding a bike and as Toxic also passed Mike; she turned her hand into a sword and sliced him in half as she ran on. The lower half of Mike's body then crashed into a van.

At area 51, the demons and soldiers were still killing each other. The white demon with the dragon headed sword jumped onto one mech and jammed it through the glass screen. "Come out here and fight me!"

"If you insist." A bomb hit the glass screen, breaking it and knocking the demon to the floor. Kat jumped out and high into the air, wearing a leather blue ninja outfit. She flipped and threw several shuriken in several different directions which hit five other demons. She dropped down and kicked back one laser beam a demon shot at her then slid under one demon coming towards her and kicked it into another.

The white demon got up and began slashing at her with his sword as Kat swiftly dodged the attacks, and then kicked it out of his hand and shoved her second foot right through his chest. Two other soldiers were watching, one then asked, "Since when could she do that?"

"She's been training with those elite ninja's for months now." The second replied.

In the middle of the city, Future Ruby was running along buildings and hopping across them, sliding on rails and doing flips in the air as she was giving her younger self a piggyback ride.

"Yeah! More!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

"You seem to enjoy cautious stuff a lot, don't you?"

"Well, we are one in the same, aren't we, future me?"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? We both love eggo, both our favourite songs are Jeh Jeh Rocket, you even know my recently created dance without me teaching you, what other evidence do I need? Only an idiot wouldn't get it. I'm just glad I turned out to be pretty cool in the future."

"Y-you think I'm cool?" The older Ruby said with a smile.

"Of course, now let's speed up!"

"Right!" They continued moving along rooftops and through obstacles while Future Max and the younger Max flew through the air.

"Why doesn't she just fly?" Future Max asked.

"I don't know. So who are you?" The younger Max asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll find out soon anyway."

"Don't get your hopes up."

In Marble City, David punched one demon to the floor and began talking on his phone to Zulu while Yukiko deflected some water blasts from Liquid and then fly kicked him in the background. "Hey Zulu, what you doing now?" David asked.

"Going to some temple. You?"

"Fighting for the sake of fighting."

"You do that, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya." As David hung up, he looked down to see the demon's right hand was missing as Yukiko stood next to him. "Hey, what happened to his hand?"

"Oh, I ate it."

"…"

"What? I was hungry…"

Meanwhile, Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Adam, Alex and Zoom were standing on a mountain near the sacred temple. Kevin then turned to the others. "Okay guys, we gotta be ready for anything that goes on here. Oh, and Jessica…"

"Yeah?"

"Please delete that fanfiction story of me and Kyle."

"Never."

"Don't make me force you!"

"Try me."

Kevin tackled her then Jessica yelled out, "Sexual harassment!"

Elsewhere, Light was flying around a large factory with spheres of liquid throughout the area. Light hid behind one container as Toxic flew past, searching the area for him. Light flew out and fired an ice blast which she dodged, it hit one container and it exploded, draining some purple liquid out of it. Toxic fired a big beam of fire which Light flew around the area, dodging. Toxic then laughed as she said, "Let's Light the Chao, on fire!"

Light poked his head out from behind one container and held a sign saying, "That's not funny."

"Well somebody had to do it."

Toxic turned her hand into a chainsaw and flew towards Light who flipped over her then landed on some steel bars and jumped across the spaces as Toxic followed. Light ducked as Toxic swung at him and kicked her down below. She grabbed onto one steel bar and swung round then flew back up and fired a green blast, blowing up most of them. Light jumped and grabbed onto one container then started running up it as Toxic did the same on one right next to his.

Toxic turned into a four long limbed spider and started trying to stab Light multiple times with her limbs as he moved left and right, somersaulted and flipped over them. Light jumped off the container and blasted it, releasing the liquid which hit Toxic, taking her down with it as it flowed along the floor of the factory.

At the sacred temple, Ivy and Tiara were still standing round the coffin.

"So Ivy, why are you doing this then?" Tiara asked.

"Why? Maybe because I was assigned to, or maybe it's due to free will. Maybe I just want to see the world burn and suffer, like my heart. During my training sessions with my father, he never did show any weakness, any resistance, he attacked me relentlessly like I was an enemy. I assume it was to prepare me for now, to be able to take as much pain as possible, to kill without hesitation. Maybe he thought if he held back I'd think he was weak, a fool; a disgrace of his position. Those sessions only got harder as they went on.

The bleeding, broken bones, one time I even almost broke my spine trying to keep up. But today shall be a new beginning! Today will be different! That hard work **will** pay off!" Ivy took out her scythe as the time reached midnight. "It all ends tonight!"

The stone wall behind them then blew up and Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Adam, Alex and Zoom walked in. "Not so fast!" Kevin yelled. "Your plan won't succeed."

Adam raised his hand. "If you don't mind me saying, that was quite a sad story."

Ivy nodded. "Thanks for listening, I guess." She looked over at Poison. "Hey Poison, c'mon, let's teach these guys a lesson."

"Guess I haven't got much of a choice." He said as he took out his glowing sword.

"Virus, help us out, would ya?"

"Of course." Tiara pointed her staff at them and fired a tornado blast which the others jumped out the way of. Alex fired a gust of wind which Tiara dodged by flying up, then she was quickly tackled by Jessica. Ivy and Poison jumped up and flew in circles around Kevin, Kyle and Zoom for a short while before dashing forward and attempting to slice them in half as the three jumped out the way. Adam broke off one pillar using his earth powers and threw it at Poison. The pillar hit him and it hit a wall.

Tiara flew down and whacked Adam with her staff, knocking him into another. Kyle quickly created a block of ice and kicked it at Tiara who melted it. While she was distracted, Jessica shocked her then kicked her towards Zoom who spin attacked her. Kevin flew back as Ivy chased him, frequently trying to slice him in half with her scythe and firing energy waves which he avoided. Alex fired a gust of wind from the side which knocked her off her feet, Kevin then fired a psychokinetic blast in her face which knocked her into a wall.

"Gah! Stupid humans!" She yelled as she got up. "Why must you interfere with my plan?!?"

"Because we wanna see tomorrow." Adam replied.

"Well too bad, I guess I'll have to take drastic measures and summon my adult form."

Poison sat up from underneath the pillar. "Does that mean you'll only be wearing black leather parts which cover your chest and waist?"

"I was gonna consider it, but I'll stick with the dress." Ivy produced a dark purple aura around her which grew bigger as she slowly changed. When she was done, she was now 6 foot, had purple hair down to her waist, and had purple demon hands and feet and really sharp teeth. She smiled at the others as she finished. "I shall change this world for the better. I've never intentionally killed before…but I guess there's a first time for anything." She took out her black book and threw it to Tiara. "Summon the beast."

Tiara nodded as Ivy charged at Kevin again, who jumped over Ivy as she slashed at him. As Zoom jumped towards her from the side, Ivy fired a red blast and sent him flying. Alex fired gusts of wind at Ivy which barely affected her as she walked towards him, and then blasted him into a wall. Kevin, Kyle and Jessica rapidly fired energy blasts which Ivy blocked. Poison finally pushed the pillar off him and jumped in front of Ivy, protecting her from the blasts.

Ivy jumped up, created a massive ball of energy and threw it ahead, then quickly flew forward and spun in circles with her scythe, slicing the energy ball into dozens of smaller beams which shot in all directions as she kept spinning. Kevin, Kyle and Jessica jumped behind a fallen statue as she did this, blowing up half of the temple from the attack.

Kyle then said, "Did she just throw an energy ball, then take out her scythe and split it into dozens of beams which shot around the area?"

"Surprisingly yes." Jessica replied.

"Damn, that's awesome."

"Yes, it was." Kevin said. "But we gotta do something now, and where did that one with the staff go?"

"Outside, presumably."

Tiara stood outside the temple with the black book and another white book in her hand. After reading out something quietly, she pointed her staff ahead and yelled, "Arise, Doomsday Dragon!" A massive beam of light and darkness rained down near the area, and a large three headed black crystallized dragon emerged from it. It also had a golden crystallized dragon symbol on its chest (as to be expected). The dragon roared which caught everyone else's attention as Ivy grinned.

Jenny then said, "I have no idea what is going on, but I like it."

Blade, Steel, Jessica, Zulu and Felicia were approaching the area as Jessica looked through some binoculars. "Whoa! Is that a black dragon?"

Zulu took the binoculars. "I gotta see this…" he looked through them. "Damn, that's messed up."

Blade looked at Steel. "Hey, you never told me Tiara could summon supreme black dragons."

"Well, she can't…as far as I know anyway."

"Let's just get going already." Felicia said before running on ahead, the others followed seconds later.

On the demon planet, Rush and Raizor, in their giant robots were speeding through an area with tents and buildings with a wide variety of demons. Rush and Raizor whacked the ones who tried to attack them out the way while the rest minded their own business. Raizor talked to Rush through a communicator. "Hey Rush, tell the others to get to the main castle, and hurry up about it."

"Fine, but there's no need to be rude."

"I'm an arrogant asshole, and people love me for it."

"You wish."

In a rock cavern area, Mads and Slasha were side by side, firing at some demons as they fired back, with them dodging the blasts while taking them out. As one demon threw a sword from behind, Mads blasted Slasha, knocking her to the ground a second before the sword flew past her. Slasha looked behind her, and then said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Half a minute later, one demon fired a large laser beam at Mads, Slasha tripped up Mads and the laser flew past him then Slasha shot the demon in the face.

"Guess we're even." Mads said as he got up.

"We seem to save each other's lives somehow quite a bit." A knife suddenly flew by and chopped off Slasha's ahoge, which fell into her hand. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at it. "My ahoge! It took me months to get it like that!" Slasha suddenly pulled out a machete. "That's it, you'll pay with your lives, I'll kill you all!" she said before running towards them.

Rush contacted Mads while Mads watched Slasha viciously attack the demons. "Meet at the big castle? Okay. Hmm? The noise? Oh, some demons cut off that big hair curl on Slasha's head and she's taking it pretty badly…yeah, I'll see you there."

Meanwhile, Amber and the fused Ice X and Fire X were standing still. Amber then said, "So, wanna know how I beat the dragon?"

"I think a lot of people would."

"Well first, I said he stood no chance because I was the lovechild of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi!"

"Huh?"

"And while he was confused, I recited a five minute speech on love and friendship, which I'll do right now."

"No! Please, have mercy!"

"It's too late. Now…"

Five minutes later…

"And that's why, with the help of your friends, you'll always have the strength to do anything, and-"

"Stop! Please! Just go already, just stop talking!"

"'Kay, thanks, bye!" Amber yelled before running off.

Crystal walked into the throne room where the demon king was sitting down with a glass in his hand. "You're the king, right?"

"Yes, my name is Dark X, I assume you're the psychic demon girl, I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite a while."

"As have I. But why do you look human?"

"It's an ability, why do you have angel wings?"

"It's for decoration. But that's not important." Crystal pointed at him. "Why do you feel the need to attack the earth?!?"

"I do this for the best, and for other demons which wish to pay me tribute."

"Tribute? You steel others planets, and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said for all religions…"

"Regardless of that, mankind ill needs a savoir such as you."

The king stood up. "Tell me, what is a man?"

"I know this one! A miserable little pile of secrets!"

"Correct!" he said before throwing the glass at her, which Crystal whacked out the way. "But enough talk, have at you!"

Egg Emperor from Sonic Heroes started playing as Crystal got into a fighting stance. "I've always wanted to be a superhero, regardless of how silly that sounded. I would have never thought gaining these powers would lead to me fighting the demon king himself. But killing high ranked demons was only to protect people which I cared about. I'm not a badass heroine, an angsty teenager, a damsel in distress, or a wise cracking hero. My name is Crystal Clear, Demon Slayer." (Well, I was gonna use it at some point…)

"Very amusing."

As Crystal jumped to punch him, he disappeared in a mist of smoke and fired a beam of energy from the side, knocking Crystal to the ground. Dark X landed down and pulled back his cape then fired a wave of purple fire which spread in circles around the ground as Crystal flew up. Dark X fired two beams which flew after Crystal wherever she went. She landed on a wall and jumped over the beams before they hit it.

As Crystal tried to fly kick the Dark X, he disappeared and reappeared right behind her, grabbed her leg and threw her at the wall and fired another blast which Crystal blocked. Dark X flew up and summoned a massive boulder of fire and threw it towards Crystal who jumped over it and punched him, then kicked him to the ground. Dark X raised his hand and a part of the floor was lit on fire, displaying a dragon symbol upon the flames.

"Hey, I think he's holding back." The older Crystal in her head said.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm older. And more combat wise, therefore I know."

"Why would he hold back?"

"No idea, but just make the most of it." Crystal flew down and towards Dark X who pulled back his cape and fired two more parallel beams which flew in circles towards her. Crystal flipped and flew between them, landed near the king and began throwing several punches as he moved back, then she tried to kick him, but quickly stopped and fired a blast of energy instead which knocked him back as the song stopped.

"Shall we get serious?" Dark X asked.

"I guess."

Dark X took off his cape and threw it to the ground as Crystal got into a fighting stance.

* * *

Slasha was sitting in Raizor's base with the other four robots and stood up. "On the next chapter of the Demon World Saga, through all our pain and suffering, we stand united, as one being, in order to bring down the forces of darkness and save the earth once again! Will we finally achieve peace for all species? Will we all live in harmony? Will my ahoge ever grow back? Find out in the last chapter of this saga, chapter 99: The End of an Era!"

The blue robot gasped. "Slasha seems so serious about this one…" The green robot nodded.

"That's a bad sign!" the yellow robot yelled. "A bad sign!"

"It's the end of the world! Everyone run!" The red one yelled. The four robots ran out the room screaming. After a few moments of silence, Slasha turned to the screen. "…Now it's personal."


	99. S&S 99: Demon World Saga

SA3 was sitting in the bio section area again and said, "Now for our final guest, number 48!"

Dark X walked in and sat a few feet away from him.

"Hi there, give me an introduction of yourself!" SA3 said.

"I am the Demon King, Dark X, because the writer couldn't think of a real name. My height is 6'5" and I weigh 225 lbs."

"Have you got a specific phrase which you say?"

"I've appeared in two chapters, what do you think?"

"No need to be rude, geez. Favorite song?"

"Solaris Phase II…yes."

"Do you by any chance, "like" any characters?"

"Only my beloved daughter and my wife when she was still alive."

"Any personal tips you could give to others?"

"Coming second only means that you've failed."

"Well that's all we have time for! Any last comments you want to say before this ends?"

"I wish to go out with a bang."

"Don't worry, you will."

* * *

This one's pretty long compared to the previous chapters, but not incredibly long.

Songs used:

Open Your Heart – Sonic Adventure (Thought I forgot about that one, didn't ya?)  
Solaris Phase II – Sonic Next Gen (Cause, umm, it's epic)  
Result – Sonic Next Gen

Demon World Saga: Chapter 99 – The End of an Era

On the demon planet, in the dark throne room, Crystal and Dark X were still standing in the same spots. Dark X then pointed one finger at her and begin firing small purple beams which Crystal dodged as she got closer, while a few barely missed her and caused a few cuts. Dark X took a step back as Crystal tried to uppercut him, then she kicked him back and hit him with the back of her fist.

Elsewhere, Mads was still watching Slasha as she continuously stabbed one demon with her machete as she laughed.

"Umm, I think he's dead now…" Mads said. Slasha continued laughing as she stabbed the demon. Eventually Mads walked up to Slasha and slapped her which made her stop.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" She said before putting the machete away.

"Do you always carry that with you?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, let's go meet the others now."

"Lead the way." The two continued walking down the rocky path.

Sonny and Shade were on the rock path with a dark sun shining high above when they saw Rush and Raizor's robots coming towards the castle from very far away. "RX, huh? That brings back memories." Sonny said.

"Indeed." Shade replied.

On earth, at the sacred temple, the dragon was still roaring outside as Kevin, Kyle and Jessica were behind one pillar. Jessica turned to them and asked, "Can I do the demon thing now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kevin replied. "You could have done that before we got here."

"I'll do it too." Kyle said.

"Go nuts."

The Doomsday Dragon fired a beam from its mouth which blew up the roof of the temple as everyone ducked. Adam, in his demon form, with beige wings and tail, tackled the dragon, after a few moments the dragon whacked him with its tail.

Jessica looked up at the moon and spawned big yellow demon wings, a yellow tail and yellow glowing eyes, then started shaking for a few seconds. "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!" She stopped shaking and her eyes widened. "Whooooa! That feels _soooo_ good."

"Ahh, dirty thoughts!" Kevin yelled before covering his ears.

Kyle shrugged and looked up at the moon. "I'm gonna give it a try."

Poison nudged Ivy. "Umm, shouldn't we do something?"

"Let the dragon handle it, our work is done."

"If you say so." Ivy and Poison flew off while the others were distracted.

In the factory, Light was on ground level walking near a gap with the purple liquid flowing along it. Mark called to Light from higher up and waved. "Hey Light, glad to see you're okay."

Light smiled at him, and then was suddenly stabbed through the stomach by Toxic as she turned her hand into a low sharp sword. She laughed then threw Light far ahead to the ground. Toxic looked up at Mark. "What will you do, little boy?"

Mark looked ahead and saw SA4 making her way towards Toxic at the corner of his eye. "I'll do my best to stop you with a fully charged shot."

"Pathetic! One measly shot won't stop me."

"We'll see." Mark aimed at her and waited a few moments.

"So what're you waiting for?" Toxic asked.

SA4 dropped down with a liquid nitrogen gun. "He's waiting for me." As Toxic turned around, she froze her with the gun then quickly kicked her into the purple liquid and then froze the liquid as well. Afterwards, Mark hopped down to Light's side. "Light, you still alive?"

Light held up a sign saying, "Please hurry and heal me."

"Oh, of course." Mark placed his hands over Light and healed him. Light then sat up and held up a sign saying, "Thanks."

"No problem." Mark replied.

Light looked over at SA4, got up and then hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Light." She responded.

At area 51, the demons and soldiers were randomly killing each other, the mechs and large demons were pounding the crap out of each other, Kat was still swiftly moving about the area, skilfully killing other demons, and some were playing poker in a corner. One soldier beat the second in command demon in a game of poker which prompted him to stand up and say, "The invasion is off, let's leave them in peace."

Though shocked and confused, the other demons followed him out of the area as the others cheered. "Good job, Kat." Commander Grey said through a communicator to her.

"I aim to please."

"So those ninja skills, did the repeated kidnappings urge you to improve?"

"Pretty much."

Back at the temple, the dragon was flying through the air, chasing Kevin in his demon form as he fired back at the dragon. Kyle broke a Sega orb in midair and transformed into a giant icy dragon and fired an icy beam as Kevin flew out the way, freezing the dragon three times over before he changed back. The dragon broke free moments later and roared before firing a fiery beam which hit him and the beam travelled along the ground before causing a big explosion near the temple.

Blade, Steel, Jessica, Zulu and Felicia stopped by the temple, then Felicia ran in and cut Jenny loose. "Jenny, are you okay? They didn't do any sick twisted things to you, did they?"

"No, I'm fine, but what on earth is going on?"

Felicia shrugged. "I dunno."

"Kill the dragon!" Yelled the others as they ran towards the area. The dragon was hit with an electrical beam from Jessica Tricity; it then fired a wave using only its tail which knocked her to the ground, hard. The dragon then yelled, "**TRODGOOOOOOOR! TRODGOOOOOOOOR!**"

Jessica sat up and muttered, "Stupid obscure references…"

As Ivy and Poison watched from a far distance, Ivy reverted back to her child form. "So do you think the dragon will win?" Poison asked.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Ivy turned around and began to walk off. "My job is done. Yours is too, you are hereby free from my command."

"Are you gonna kill yourself? Don't make me have to shed manly tears."

"This was settled long ago, and besides, this benefits you."

"How so?"

"If those guys do succeed in killing my dad, I'm meant to take over, but since I'll be dead, that position goes to you."

"…That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

"Yeah, just a way of saying thanks for sticking with me for all this time." Ivy opened a portal with her scythe. "It's for the best, trust me." She said before jumping in, the portal then closed.

Tiara watched the others flying through the sky, attacking the dragon as it continued to blow up the nearby areas. As she saw Blade and Steel running towards her, she said, "I've played my part, now I'll see how things turn out." Virus said before leaving her unconscious body and drifting off.

In Star Light City, Liquid was firing waves of water at Yukiko, who flew left, then flipped to the right, then jumped over the last one and fly kicked Liquid off a bridge. David jumped forward and morphed into Jessica Tricity then covered his foot in electricity and kicked him into the river. They looked into the river moments later and Liquid was nowhere to be seen.

"Well this is lame." Yukiko responded.

"You said it." David replied.

On the demon planet, Crystal was still fighting the demon king. Dark X fired two diagonal waves, Crystal flipped over one, then slid under the other and did a spinning kick which he avoided by moving to the side and created four illusions of himself. The four illusions each fired a beam of energy which Crystal flipped over, then as the illusions fused she kicked him in the head and flew back several feet.

As Crystal took a few deep breathes, Rush and Raizor's robots broke through a wall as Rush yelled, "Boom! Explosive entrance!"

Crystal and Dark X quickly focused their attention on them as they did so. "So that's him?" Raizor asked as he looked at the king. "He looks…very humanlike."

"Who cares!?!" Slasha yelled before slamming her fist on a control panel in RX's control room. "My ahoge is gone, and he caused it!"

"It was just some big hair piece, get over it."

"It was not just some big hair piece! It was my friend; we had many good times together…"

It flashed back to Slasha sitting on a swing; the ahoge had eyes and a smile drawn on it as it said, "Yay, fun!" It then flashed back to Slasha in a bubble bath as the ahoge said, "Yay, fanservice!" Afterwards it flashed back to Slasha in school, half covered in blood and chopping a boy's limbs off with her machete while laughing as the ahoge said, "Yay! Psychopathic rage!"

It then returned to the present time and Slasha wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll avenge you, poor ahoge…"

"Oh brother." Raizor said, putting his palm to his forehead.

"Raizor! Let's transform!" Rush yelled.

"Right!" The two robots joined together and began customizing themselves to join as one body (transformers theme would fit in here). After they were done, the new robot was twice as big, had spikes and the design was a mixture of blue, black and red. Crystal flew up and hopped in the robot as a hatch opened.

Dark X took out a shining purple crystal and plunged it into his stomach. He became shrouded in mist and vastly began to grow in size until he was the size height as the robot. He was now a completely dark purple demon with black horns, and the big crystal in the middle of his chest. He created a fiery purple sword moments later.

On earth, Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure started playing in the background as Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Adam and Alex got together in their demon forms. After ten seconds, on the demon planet, the SRX and the transformed state of Dark X were in a fighting stance. At 00:20, SRX quickly powered up then flew towards Dark X.

On earth, the five of them were flying in circles around the dragon, dodging its attacks as it swiped at them. Kyle then kicked the dragon left, Jessica whacked it back, Adam punched it downwards then Alex punched it in the stomach. The dragon then fired a beam which Alex dodged and it travelled along the ground before blowing up a large building in a city nearby at 00:40.

Meanwhile, police cars drove through the city firing at demons which attacked others and many humans were running through the chaotic streets. One man ran around randomly yelling, "What's gonna happen to us?!?" Back in the air at 01:05, the three dragon heads shot big balls of red energy at Kevin who jumped across them then fly kicked the middle head as he flew past. Alex knocked the dragon back with a wind blast while Jessica punched Zoom towards the dragon and he hit it with a spin attack.

Jessica Andersen then threw her sword boomerang which hit the dragon at the back of its neck as Kevin, Kyle and Jessica lined up, and then kneed the dragon's heads at 01:30. Adam created several spires and threw them at the dragon, which punched them to pieces as the others continued to attack. The dragon quickly hammered them to the ground, and then fired a large red energy ball which spilt into dozens of energy beams, blowing up parts of the area below as the others took cover at 01:58.

On the demon planet, Dark X blocked a few of SRX's punches with his sword then kicked the robot back. Dark X fired a wave using his sword which SRX slid under, jumped up and kicked Dark X, then fired a wave of energy which Dark X dodged. As he ran towards him, Dark X created four illusions again and they each fired a beam which hit SRX and knocked him into a wall. SRX then jumped out the way as Dark X tried to punch him at 02:29.

SRX flew up and fired a beam which Dark X dodged by back flipping into the air, then raised his sword and fired a huge wave of purple energy from his sword which SRX jumped out the way of. SRX then jumped and fired a wave from underneath which Dark X deflected then attempted to plunge his sword into SRX as the robot jumped back at 02:52.

Dark X then held out his hand and started firing several dozens of small beams which SRX dodged by moving around the big room, ten seconds later, SRX started firing missiles which Dark X sliced in half, then put his sword away as SRX touched down at 03:28. They charged at each other, and then they moved in Dark X's direction as SRX threw several punches which Dark X blocked. Dark X then did the same for a while.

SRX jumped back and slid under Dark X as he jumped up at 00:40, flew back and elbowed him forward, Dark X flipped up and punched SRX back, and then SRX knocked him back with a blast. Dark X began firing dozens of energy waves at SRX as the robot charged towards him from far away at 04:26. After a moment, an area in SRX's chest opened up and Shany and Crystar flew out towards Dark X, while Mads blasted small demonic creatures flying off of Dark X's body. The two spun in circles then blasted through Dark X's purple crystal and his stomach, Dark X then exploded a moment later, reverted to his normal form and dropped to the ground.

Shany and Crystar landed next to him as a pool of blood formed around him. They then turned around and hopped back into the SRX and they blasted through a wall and flew off.

On earth, the others were still blasting the dragon and had already destroyed its left and right head, leaving just the head in the middle. "Come on guys!" Kevin yelled. "We can't die here knowing I still have things I wanna do!"

"You mean like not dieing a virgin?" Kyle replied.

"Well I don't have to worry about that anymore, but whatever, let's kill the dragon!"

A bit later, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush, Raizor and Slasha were travelling back to earth in Raizor's space station. "I wonder what's gone on since we left…" Sonny said.

"We'll find out soon." Shade replied.

Crystal and Amber were lying on the two beds again when Amber asked, "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, 'It'"

"I'm not answering."

"I'll keep asking until you answer."

"…It was great."

"Cool."

Due to the chapter being pretty long, the writer skipped a couple of scenes. Most of the others on earth were standing epically near a river which the dragon hovered over as Solaris Phase II from Sonic Next Gen started playing in the background. After thirty seconds, Yukiko hit the dragon with a wave of water and shot a few arrows at it. Jessica Tricity then hit it with a beam of lightning, shocking it. Zoom then spin attacked it from the side while Alex flew by with Felicia as she clawed its head while they flew by. Tiara blasted the dragon as she flew round it while Steel and Blade stabbed it multiple times.

Kyle froze the dragon's body then Zulu pounded away at it, while Kevin and Adam threw environmental parts at it. At 01:22, a dozen of Raizor's robots touched down around the edge with Mads and Slasha in the middle, with all their guns aimed at the dragon. They then all fired one massive blast eight seconds later, damaging the dragon greatly. On a nearby cliff, the Lounge members stopped in their 4x4, got out with laser cannons and aimed one by one at the dragon. They rapidly fired at 01:41, causing some damage to the dragon.

At 01:51, from area 51 there was a satellite on the roof of the building. Someone input some commands and the satellite very slowly began to charge up and then fired a light blue beam at 02:20 which travelled slowly towards the dragon and broke its crystallized armor. Rush and Raizor's robots were high in the sky and they charged up a beam in their hands, and then fired at 02:41. The beam went upward through the dragon, which caused it to explode moments later as the song faded.

Shortly after, some of them left while the rest waited by the river. SA2 stood around the area playing the result theme from Sonic Next Gen on a guitar. Future Ruby walked up to Crystal. "Welcome back, we had most things handled here. Oh yeah, Psychic X says he wants a rematch."

"That's good to know, I guess."

"Also, my younger self is smarter than I realized, since she knows we're the same person."

"Doesn't that affect your timeline?"

"Nope, when you beat Fire X it didn't do much at all."

"Oh, right. I learned I have an older imaginary alter ego, which left shortly after beating the demon king, while singing my favorite song..."

"Coolio."

Sonny walked up to Zoom, Felicia and Jenny. "Hey guys."

"Hey." The three replied.

"So how were things?"

"It was crazy." Zoom replied.

Felicia nodded then her and Jenny walked off while Jenny waved. "I'll see you some other time, Sonny." Felicia said as they left.

"Take care." Sonny waved.

Shade was talking with Blade and Steel about earlier. "I never thought I'd see you again." Shade said, looking at Steel.

"Just doing what I had to. And sorry about your creator dieing and all."

"I'm okay with it as long as you stop bringing it up. And what about Ivy?"

"That demon girl? We have no idea what happened to her."

"I see…"

As Tiara twirled her staff, Future Ruby and Future Max ran up to her as Max said, "Hey, you're that girl who brought some people back to life in our world!"

"That's right; back in chapter 69; Crystal told me to help you guys."

"Well thank you so much for what you did."

"Thank my book of magic spells."

Mads and Slasha stood near the edge of the river, looking ahead. "This was one crazy night, huh?" Slasha asked.

"Yeah, we could have died. But let's cut to the chase, I like you, you like me, so-"

Slasha covered his mouth. "No can do, Mads. We're too different. You're a happy-go-lucky hero with a kind spirit while I'm an evil psychotic genius…but I'll think it over."

Raizor called over to her as he, David, Yukiko and Zulu were leaving. "I'll see you next week or something, Mads." She said before running off to catch up with Raizor.

"Hmm…that was the first time she didn't attempt to kick me in the crotch…"

Jessica Andersen stood near Mads and said, "You sure have weird tastes…"

"I have a weird life."

"Touché. She may be crazy on the outside, but I'm sure she's sweet in the bedroom."

"I doubt it."

"I know this stuff from experimenting."

"What do you mean by-actually, I don't wanna know."

Crystal walked up to Kevin and said, "Let's go kiss off camera because it's sure to be interrupted on camera."

"'Kay." He said before they walked off.

A few minutes later, a few people started leaving. As they did, Amber turned to Adam and said, "You better sleep with one eye open, Adam, as I might come and rape you tonight!"

"Ahh!?!"

Kyle shrugged. "It ain't rape if both people enjoy it…I'm sorry, that was in bad taste. Rape is never funny."

"It depends on the circumstances." Amber replied. "But I'll drop it."

Everyone waved goodbye to each other and went there separate ways except Shade who was standing by the river, wiping his eye as Sonny walked up to him. "Shade, are you crying?"

"No, there's just something in my eye."

"Riiiiight."

Shade pulled out a small needle seconds later and flicked it. "Yeah. Let's get going then."

Sonny and Shade walked off seconds later. Poison sat on one cliff as he looked down at the river and sighed. Liquid and Virus showed up moments later. Poison then said, "Ivy has left for good, she's gone now."

"That is quite a shame." Virus replied. "What shall you do now?"

"Well…I've always wanted to go to Disneyworld."

Liquid nodded. "She did what she had to do, don't get yourself down. You go enjoy Disneyworld!"

"Yeah!" Poison flew off while Virus and Liquid followed him as the moon shined brightly.

* * *

Slasha was standing in the middle of a snowing street as it rained down from the sky while Slasha was wearing a Santa Clause outfit. "Hey everyone! So all the sagas are complete now, it's time to end this…finally. As you can tell, the next one is a Christmas chapter, due to how close it is. It will, of course be uploaded on the 25th. So stay tuned, it's sure to epic! All this and more in the final chapter: number 100!...Fine, it doesn't have a name yet, not like it matters. Because we can, we'll list all the songs used, the references and what chapters they were used in, and everything will be explained. Bye!"


	100. S&S 100: Final Chapter

At long last it's the final chapter. I hope you guys out there have had a great Christmas, or a decent one, or whatever. If you're expecting the best chapter ever, you may be a bit disappointed, or not. It's roughly around three times the length of an average chapter, because I tried to cram in the necessary parts. Anyway, enjoy.

Songs used:

Green Hill Zone – Sonic 1 (Because it's Green Hill, nuff said)  
Endless Possibility – Sonic Unleashed (I've been wanting to use it for a while)  
Must Be Dreaming – Frou Frou (Seemed like a good idea at the time)

* * *

Final Chapter: Chapter 100 – A New Beginning

It was early in the morning on the 25th of December. Sonny ran through an area resembling Green Hill Zone as the theme played in the background. After eight seconds he jumped onto a large rock, then onto a cliff and then jumped up to a higher cliff. At 00:15 he ran across a bridge and spin attacked a robotic fish as he ran by, then ran down a small slope, then afterwards jumped over some spikes before passing a checkpoint seconds later at 00:27.

Sonny then jumped across platforms moving up and down in the air then reached another cliff high above and then spin dashed, going through three robotic crabs at 00:40. Sonny went along an underground path through a wall which curled left and right as he went down until he reached the bottom at 00:53. Sonny ran along and jumped over a bottomless pit, then went down a steep slope and through a loop, ran past some trees and spin attacked a robotic bee, then jumped on a spring and went through three bees as he flew by.

He landed on another path at 01:06 right near a waterfall and ran along; spin attacking robots and jumping over spikes before reaching an area with bottomless pits at 01:19. He jumped left and right along small platforms then spin attacked two TV boxes before jumping along more and then running out of the area at 01:32 as the music stopped.

A bit later that day, as the sun rose and light shined through Amber's window and brightened up her room, she quickly sat up as she yawned then jumped out of bed. "Woo! Christmas!" She yelled before jumping into her closet then hopping out moments later in her normal outfit.

At Crystal's house, her phone rang in her room, causing her to wake up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Crystal! Woo!"

"Lay off the sugar, Amber."

"So we meeting up later?"

"Yeah."

"Usual place?"

"Usual place." Crystal then put down the phone and got dressed. Afterward she walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw a box of eggo on the table. As she picked it up, Ruby walked in and said, "Leggo my eggo!" As Crystal turned around she tackled her. Crystal then yelled, "Mom!"

Crystal's mom walked in and said, "Ruby, stop biting your sister."

"But she's stealing my eggo!"

"Crystal, stop stealing your sister's eggo."

"Fine..."

At Mads house, by 9 o'clock, he was fully dressed and downstairs opening his presents by a Christmas tree with his parents in the room. "So where are Sonny and Shade?" he asked.

"They'll probably be here any minute." His dad replied.

Sonny came rushing in from outside and yelled, "Woo, Christmas!"

Shade jumped down the stairs and yelled, "Hell yeah, Christmas!" before high fiving Sonny.

Mads looked at them and said, "That's quite out of character..."

Shade nodded and closed his eyes. "Indeed it is, but alas, I wish not to feel sorrow on this glorious day…_Maria_..." He suddenly opened his eyes. "…Where did **that** come from?"

SA2 suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Mads and took out a present. "Merry Christmas, Mads!"

"Okay seriously, who the hell are you? And why do you keep following us?"

"Just shut up and take the present, kid."

Mads shrugged before taking it. "Okay then."

At Raizor's base, in one room Slasha had a secret agent with black hair and a tux strapped to a table and a laser was slowly moving up the table, aiming straight for his crotch.

"So you expect me to talk?" The agent asked.

Slasha sat down in a chair near the table. "Of course not, I expect you to die, now shut up and let me enjoy this."

Raizor entered the room and walked past Slasha, she then turned her attention to him and asked, "Where you going?"

"I got a date, I'll be back later."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, world domination can wait, so bye." He said before hopping into his sliver chair and flew out the base.

Slasha turned to the agent, took out a remote and pressed a button, stopping the laser. "Pfft, I'll kill you another time."

A bit later, Crystal, Amber and Mads met up at the Blue Bomber and entered the restaurant. Amber then shouted, "Woo, Christmas!"

Everyone else then yelled, "Yeah, Christmas!"

Crystal scratched her forehead. "Is this meant to be some running gag or something?"

Mads shrugged. "What isn't a running gag in this story?"

The three sat down at one table then Sonny and Shade turned up shortly afterwards and ran towards the table yelling, "Christmas!"

"Hell yeah, Christmas!" Amber yelled before high fiving both of them.

"This is getting old." Crystal said with a sigh.

"Y'know, I think we need a theme song." Sonny said as he sat down.

"But we would have to change it every once in a while to fit the atmosphere." Shade replied.

"How so?" Mads asked.

"Y'know, like from the start to the end of the Lounge Saga, the music would upbeat and more or less catchy, then from the Fire X Saga to the end of the Slasha Blaid Saga the music would be more soft-spoken, maybe slightly dramatic. Then from the Toxic Saga to the end of the Filler Saga, the music would be quite hardcore, with an awesome beat that would be better when you're high. Then last but not least, the Skill Saga to now would be kinda inspirational, magically amazing, and pretty catchy to end it on a high note." (Am I referring to something? You'll never know)

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Thinking is what I do."

"So are you over that thing with all that stuff that happened?" Sonny asked Shade.

"Only a little, plus, Shadow and I have more to talk about now."

---

Shadow and Shade were leaning against a wall, drinking cans of Chaos cola. Shadow turned to Shade and said, "So you killed your prototype, your creator died due to some virus, and your demon mother, only by blood, killed herself."

"Yup." Shade said before taking a sip.

"Life sucks, huh?"

"Yup." He said again before taking another sip.

---

Amber then suddenly said, "Hey, remember that time when everyone participated in that crazy race and Raizor actually ended up winning? Or that time we slept over at Mads house and it sounded like there was a ghost around but it turned out to be Sonny snoring? Or that time we faced opposite gendered clones of ourselves? Or the time Crystal and I traded bodies with that jar of paradox for one day?"

"None of those times happened." Crystal replied.

"Well they would have if this story went on longer."

Slasha walked past the table moments later as Sonny started talking. "I heard there's this Christmas event thing outside the town centre later today."

"When is it?" Mads asked.

"Maybe 4pm or something."

"Um, cool." At that moment, Slasha walked back over to the table and whacked Mads with a baseball bat, knocking him out. She then dragged him away as she said, "Don't mind me, please continue your conversation."

"Um…" Crystal began. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Meh." The other three replied with a shrug.

On the Demon planet, Poison, wearing his usual attire with the former King's cape, walked up to the altar and sat down in the throne then sighed as another demon entered.

"Whatever is the matter, your highness?" The demon asked.

"Being King is boring and stressful, geez, I can see why Ivy killed herself rather than do this. Pfft, reward my ass! This was probably another way to torture me, that little…"

"I'm sure the princess didn't know that, your highness."

"I doubt it; anyway, please leave while I make a phone call."

"Of course." The demon said before leaving.

Poison took out a green mobile and phoned Tiara. "Hey Tiara, what's up?...Yeah, I'm king now, some demons had to be taken care of, but it worked out…Well to cheer myself up, I visited Disneyworld…yes, there is a Disneyworld, I looked it up…well Disneyland sucks ass compared to that one, so there."

A bit later, back on earth, Mads woke up in a large room within Raizor's base. Next to him was his battle suit and a machete on the floor, an eerie voice then said, "Suit up, Animan." Before dropping down from above. Slasha wore black metal armor over her battle suit and pointed her machete at him. "We shall do battle, prepare yourself!"

"…Slasha, is that you?"

"Uhh, I do not know this person you speak of."

"You can stop pretending now."

Slasha sighed. "Get your suit on and pick up the damn machete, already."

"Fine." A minute later he had finished doing so and was ready. "I wanna go after this though."

"Of course." Slasha charged at Mads and swung at his head as Mads ducked then jumped back as Slasha almost hit his feet. As Slasha attacked again, Mads blocked the hit with his machete. "Why are we doing this again?" Mads asked.

"You tell me."

"I honestly don't know why I'm going along with this…"

"So Mads, what do you want if you win?"

"Huh? Well I guess maybe you could be my maid for a day or so."

Slasha smiled. "You'd like that a lot, wouldn't you? If I win, you shall be my test subject for a day."

"I may regret it…but okay."

"Good." Slasha quickly jumped back and removed the suit of armor then fired several missiles from her suit. Mads flew back while blasting the missiles with his arm cannon then fired a solarbeam shot at her which she dodged by flying up.

Meanwhile, Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber were at the HQ in the entertainment room with Rush. As they watched the screens, one advert came on which went, "Look forward to the brand new Sonic show, Sonic Z! It's like Sonic X, except it's funnier…and Chris Thorndyke isn't in it…we'll probably make that the description…yeah. It starts on the 1st of January, so check it out!"

"Cool." Rush said.

"I heard the first four episodes will be broadcast five days apart, and then the rest will be on a weekly basis." Shade said.

"Cool." The others replied. Amber turned to the screen and said, "It's a reference for those who still don't get it."

Rush turned to the screen and said, "Considering we never had time to display everyone's super special attack, here's the one's we missed, starting with me, mortal kombat style, using dummies. The ones which are copies of others were taken out."

---

Rush and a humanoid grey dummy stood in a stone chamber area. Rush crushed a Sega orb and jumped off screen. He came back with his ship and fired a barrage of missiles until the dummy eventually blew up, spraying blood all over.

---

Kat crushed a Sega orb then quickly put on her blue ninja outfit before charging at the dummy. Kat unleashed a series of swift punches and kicks before sending the dummy flying with a kick. She jumped towards it and attacked it several more times before slamming the dummy to the ground, then kicking its head off.

---

Light crushed a Sega orb, and then zapped the dummy with a beam of light, which vaporized the dummy completely.

---

Jawo' crushed a Sega orb, and then took out his book of Lymon and summoned a giant hand made of sprite which grabbed the dummy and crushed it until it exploded.

---

HouseCallDoc crushed a Sega orb, and then threw dozens of multicoloured pills in the dummy's mouth until it exploded.

---

DarkXDizi crushed a Sega orb and transformed into a flock of bats, and then all the bats flew past the dummy, eating the dummy completely before the bats joined up and reformed into Dizi.

---

Visualpun crushed a Sega orb and jumped up then aimed his laser cannon at the ground and fired a large beam, causing a massive explosion and blowing the dummy to bits.

---

Adam crushed a Sega orb then summoned a giant hand made of stone and squashed the dummy with it.

---

Jessica Andersen crushed a Sega orb and split into three. They then ran round the dummy, slicing off parts of its body until the dummy fell apart after ten seconds.

---

Tiara blasted a Sega orb then summoned a giant white dragon who fired a massive light blue beam in the face of the dummy, vaporizing it completely.

---

Raizor, wearing his battle suit, crushed a Sega orb. He took a razor blade and sliced its arms off, kicked it to the ground and began beating it with its left arm.

---

Slasha, wearing her battle suit, crushed a Sega orb. She then threw a bomb at the dummy and waited. Moments later after nothing happened, she shrugged, quickly took out her machete and threw it, impaling the dummy through its head. She pulled out the machete and repeatedly stabbed the dummy.

---

Tentallix threw away a Sega orb and instead picked up the dummy with two tentacles and ripped it apart.

---

Skill crushed a Sega orb and then curled up into a ball in midair, and blasted through the dummy's stomach before stopping five feet behind it.

---

Stickman crushed a Sega orb, and then suddenly dozens of Stickman clones ran through the dummy, trampling it as they ran past.

---

David crushed a Sega orb and shape shifted into a T-Rex, and then ate the dummy in a single bite.

---

Yukiko crushed a Sega orb, and then took out her bow and began firing several dozen arrows at every point of the dummy's body. When she stopped, the dummy slowly dropped to the ground.

---

Zulu crushed a Sega orb then punched the dummy a few times. As he was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and ran off. He then came back with his bike and whacked the dummy with it, then jumped on it and repeatedly drove over it.

---

Virus crushed a Sega orb, then grew sharp claws and scratched the dummy. Virus then flew into the cut and proceeded to make the dummy rip its right leg off, then its left arm, and then finally its head.

---

Liquid threw the Sega orb away and instead charged at the dummy and impaled it on its horns, Liquid then ran through several walls before flinging the dummy to the ground.

---

Toxic threw away the Sega orb then grabbed the dummy and absorbed it, changing no part of her appearance.

---

Ivy kicked the dummy into the air, as the dummy came back down, Ivy jumped up with her scythe and spun several times, slicing the dummy multiple times before it hit the ground, the dummy then dropped like several slices of baloney.

---

Poison took out his green cyber sword and slashed off its right arm, then its left, then its right leg, and then its left leg. Poison then walked up to it and impaled it through the head.

---

Dark X crushed a Sega orb and created 20 illusions around the dummy, and then they all started firing finger beams at the dummy until it fell to the ground.

---

SA crushed a Sega orb and SA2, SA3 and SA4 joined him. They all surrounded the dummy and viciously attacked swiftly one by one for several moments before SA and SA2 kicked the dummy up, then SA3 and SA4 jumped up and slammed the dummy into the ground.

---

"They're not meant to all be awesome, they're just meant to be known." Rush said with a nod.

Back at Raizor's base, Mads and Slasha flew around, avoiding gunfire then Mads eventually kicked Slasha from behind and she fell to the ground. As he landed near her, she tripped him up then picked up the machete near her and stood over Mads, aiming at his throat. "I win due to the limited time we have."

"Fine, can I go for now?"

"Yeah, sure." Slasha walked up to the steel door and attempted to open it, to no prevail. She then started kicking the door for a few moments before saying, "Somehow we're locked in…great…"

Mads shrugged. "Typical."

In an unknown location, SA3 sat in a basic bedroom looking at something on a computer. SA walked in and over to him. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing important."

After a few moments, they both tilted their heads to the side. "I didn't know they could bend that way." SA said.

"Neither did I."

SA4 burst into the room seconds later and said, "Guys! SA2 spotted some giant robot in a city!"

"'Kay." SA and SA3 replied in unison.

"What're you guys looking at?" She asked as she walked over. She then tilted her head and said, "Wow…"

"Indeed." SA replied.

Mads and Slasha were still stood in the large room a bit later, Mads was thinking to himself. "_I wonder how long till someone comes…these types of situations normally don't happen in real life…yeah, they don't happen in real life. Maybe if I make a move, she'll go dere-dere to the max; well either that or she'll kill me, but whatever._"

Mads walked over to Slasha, which made her raise an eyebrow, and then leaned in kissed her as passionately as I can be bothered to describe. Slasha was shocked by his actions, but didn't pull away. After a few moments, they stopped, and then Slasha said, "Are you trying to make me go dere-dere to the max?"

"Wow, you **do** know a lot about anime…"

"Thanks."

Just then, a blast of water knocked down the door and Yukiko walked in. After looking at the two, she said, "Should I come back in ten minutes?"

"No need." Slasha replied. "Well let's go to that Christmas event thing now."

"How long have you two been here?"

"About ten minutes or so, why?"

"No reason in particular."

Mads scratched his forehead. "So are we going then?"

"I guess."

Sometime later, most people were gathered around a park area which was covered entirely with snow. There was a stage ahead where the Lounge members had gathered together several instruments. Jawo' then said, "Okay guys, everyone knows what they're doing, right?" The other three nodded. "We should still practice a bit first anyway."

Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush and Kat were standing in one area when Mark ran up to them. "Hey guys, merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, Christmas!" Sonny yelled.

"What presents did you guys get?"

"We don't talk about that kind of stuff." Crystal said.

"Why?"

"Because."

Mads cleared his throat and said, "Christmas isn't about the presents you get; it's about making other people happy. You might not care for your gift, but you just have to pretend you do, to make people happy. Sure, it's a problem that you really don't care, but try pretending you're happy. When I get something I don't care about, I pretend to like it. To make that person happy. At the cost of my own happiness of course but that's the price."

Amber shook her head. "Nonsense, it's all about the presents, that's why people look forward to Christmas. Nobody would care if there weren't presents."

Rush looked at the screen and said, "Don't turn out like this, kids."

Shade looked far behind him and saw Ivy wearing her usual cardigan walk off and then he turned to the others and said, "Excuse me, I need to do something." before walking off.

Jessica Andersen ran over to them shortly after. "Hi guys!" she said as she stopped.

"I didn't know you were coming today." Mads said.

"Of course, it's Christmas!" She replied.

"Woo, Christmas!" Sonny, Amber and Mads yelled. Mads then said, "Looks like I'm doing it now…"

"So anyway, I faced the abominable snowman, helped Santa Claus deliver presents, and some other stuff too R rated to mention."

"Kay."

Ivy was walking away from the area and down a street when she saw Shade in an alleyway. "So I heard that you were dead." He said as he walked up to her.

"Ahh, Shade, nice to see you again. And so you know, my clone died, not me."

"That sounds like a generic asspull script."

"I think my dad knew what I was planning, somehow, because I think he was bored of living for over thousands of years. He kinda knew I didn't want to take over, nor did he think any other demon should, though he was particularly fond of Poison. Sending high class demons to earth played into his plan, because as that pig tailed girl beat those demons, she became more famous on our planet. If he was gonna lose his title, he probably wanted his defeat to be at the hands of someone who wasn't a demon."

"…Wow."

Ivy grinned. "Half the plot just made a lot more sense now, didn't it?"

"Pretty much. But how do I know the writer didn't just make this up on the spot in an attempt to make it seem like half the plot _did_ actually make sense?"

"Well if he did make this up, then it's quite convincing."

"Not really, your dad being responsible for half the things in this story isn't very surprising, though it is a little amusing he could pull this all off."

"I guess that would make him kinda a magnificent ba-"

"Careful there, we can't say that word. And I still think that clone nonsense is a load of BS."

"It's true, remember that time at Area 51 when you met Poison, I was holding that data disk? It wasn't just for decoration."

"It was so significant that no-one took notice."

"Well people should pay attention more. Anyway, my mom is alive again, so it's all good."

"Umm, how?"

"The black book and killing my clone over her resting place. I'm okay with the lifestyle I'm living now, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I don't see a reason to."

"By the way, your creator made a clone too, and if you want…" Ivy took out another disk. "You could always awaken him."

"It just wouldn't feel right that way."

"Okay but if you change your mind…" She handed him the disk.

"Thanks. By the way, was there a point to the name you used earlier?"

"Oh, you mean Rose? It was my mom's name, pretty cliché, right?"

"Very. So what about Poison?"

"I'll visit him someday, I guess. Well anyway, I have a date in about an hour, so I'll get going, see ya round some time, Shade." She said before running off.

"…A date?...I don't even wanna think about it…"

Raizor, Slasha, David, Yukiko and Zulu were standing in one area near the park doing nothing in particular. "Hey Raizor, didn't you have that date?" David asked.

"That's in an hour or so."

"So why did you leave earlier today?" Slasha asked.

"Because you're weird."

"So when do you think you'll have kids?"

"I'm not having kids, kids are for losers."

"So you're calling mom and dad losers?"

"Yes, mom and dad are losers."

"I'll be sure to tell them that."

"Good."

"But when you take over, how will your legacy continue if you have no kids?"

"…Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you're being right."

"Why can't I be right?"

"Because that means I'm wrong."

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter, because it's Christmas!"

"Hell yeah, Christmas!" David and Yukiko yelled in unison.

Zulu shrugged. "Christmas is overrated."

Slasha took out her machete and repeatedly poked him with it. "Lies and slander! LIES AND SLANDER!"

"…Stop poking me with that."

Crystal and Amber were standing together with Kevin, Kyle, Jessica, Alex and Adam. Everyone was silent, and then Amber turned to Kyle and said, "Hey, remember that time we robbed that truck for the lulz?"

"Oh yeah…"

---

Late at night, Amber and Kyle were loading boxes off a truck when several police cars stopped near them and one police officer yelled, "Put your hands where we can see them and get down on the ground, now!"

"Don't worry officers; we're just doing it for the lulz!" Kyle replied.

"Oh, never mind then. I hope you enjoy your lulz." The officer said before they drove off.

"We will." Amber replied.

---

"And many lulz were had."

"Good times." Kyle said with a nod.

"Most people in this story haven't said a thing all throughout this chapter." Kevin pointed out.

Crystal shrugged. "The writer probably ran out of funny dialog or material, so let's cut to something different."

The four elite ninjas were speeding down a street on a black motorbike which SA2 was riding. They flew off the track and into the air towards Stickman's giant robot replica of himself who turned towards them as they did so. The four jumped off the bike then SA3 started firing dozens of fireballs from a gun, SA4 fired a massive laser cannon at him, SA threw dozens of shuriken at once and SA2 threw three which aimed at the bike.

Stickman yelled, "Extreme over the top action!" as he got hit by their attacks and then blew up as SA2's shuriken hit the bike. Civilians in the city cheered as the ninjas went through an apartment window.

Back at the park area, the others were still standing around. Jessica then said, "Its funny how mistletoe hasn't been mentioned once yet."

"Oh yeah." As Amber took one out, Adam suddenly ran off. She then shrugged.

Crystal created a telepathic link with Amber and said, "_Your constant flirting with my cousin is a lame attempt to annoy me, isn't it?_"

"_You know me too well._"

Shortly after, Crystal and Amber were standing separately from the group as Crystal was talking to her. "You know, with all the stuff I've gone through, with your hatred and constant insults and such, and I just wanna say thanks."

"Um, why?"

"Because your constant putdowns gave me motivation to try harder at improving, and if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be where I am today." Crystal held out her arms. "Give me a hug, you lovable weirdo."

"No, go away!" Amber said before running off. Crystal chased her yelling, "Hug me, damn it!"

Shade met up with Sonny, Mads, Rush and Kat again as Crystal and Amber ran by in the background. "Hey Shade." Sonny said. "You taken care of your personal matter?"

"Yeah, it's fine now."

"Where is Light anyway?" Mads asked.

"He's probably at SA's place." Kat replied.

"Ahh."

Crystal and Amber stopped by them seconds later, and then Sonny said, "We should do the Christmas thing one last time."

They all nodded, Sonny and Shade then yelled, "Woo, Christmas!"

Rush and Kat then yelled, "Yeah, Christmas!"

Afterwards, Amber and Mads yelled, "Hell yeah, Christmas!"

They all looked at Crystal who then shrugged and yelled, "F*** yeah, Christmas!"

They all gasped, Shade then shook his head and said, "Crystal, I'm appalled at your use of language."

"You guys took all the other ones..."

Amber then randomly said, "Y'know, I imagine in some other dimension, Sonny's like a hedgehog of ice and such, Shade is a hedgehog of like, black mist. Crystal's an angel assassin, I'm a high ranked Demon lord, and Mads is a super powered half robot…this will be a reference at some point."

Just then, Visualpun on the stage spoke into a microphone. "Okay everyone, we're ready to get started. We also have a music video which Sonny the Hedgehog made, for this occasion."

As everyone looked at Sonny, he looked around and waved. He then looked at the screen and said, "So this is the end. Now watch this music video I came up with."

Jawo' began playing his electric guitar as Endless Possibility from Sonic Unleashed played in the background. After five seconds, it cut to a scene of Sonny in Mads garage as the garage door opened during a sunny day. As Dizi played the drums, Sonny ran outside and down a grassy path. Sonny then ran past SA2 getting a Frisbee out of a tree, then ran past SA2 who was eating a sandwich, then jumped over SA3's bike and then ran past SA4 who was at a hot dog stand at 00:19.

Sonny ran down a pavement, running past civilians and then jumped across four cars at 00:24 before landing on someone's balcony, running along then jumping across four other balconies then jumping onto a roof at 00:37. Sonny ran and jumped across rooftops before hitting a spring at 00:56 which sent him diagonally right to another spring, then left to another, he then flipped and grinded along a rail at 01:01.

Four seconds later he landed on a building under construction and jumped across holes in the floor before going through a large loop then hitting a ramp and soaring into the sky at 01:10, then he flipped and his spines moved wildly before he landed on another building five seconds later. He sidestepped left and right, avoiding more holes before hitting a spring at 01:19, then another to the right, then one higher up before going down towards the traffic at 01:23. Sonny ran past all the cars, and then jumped on the side of a large truck and ran along it before flipping off and going through someone's apartment window at 01:28.

It then cut to clips of Crystal and Jessica blasting Ice X to pieces, Sonny and Shade in their super forms spin dashing through RX, then Crystal, Future Ruby and Future Max blasting Fire X into space, Mads firing a large beam through Raizor's large tentacled robot from the Slasha Blaid Saga, Super Shany spin dashing through Toxic, Shade slamming Skill into the ground, the Doomsday Dragon exploding and then Dark X exploding as Shany and Crystal stood together at 01:49.

Back at the scene, Sonny hopped across two rooftops, then jumped and grinded along a rail which curled as it went down, after getting off he jumped over two holes and hit a spring, and grabbed onto a crane which swung all the way round before he let go and landed on a platform at 02:08. He hopped left and right across the platforms and then jumped off the screen. Every character of any significance were standing in one area with Crystal, Amber and Mads ahead of the others. Sonny landed in the middle from the right while Shade landed on the left, as they stood back to back the Sonic Adventure 2 logo was below them which had silver S&S letters on it as the song ended.

As it faded to black, "Must Be Dreaming" by Frou Frou started playing as the credits rolled at the side (Try imagining that). It showed random clips in black and white, then as the tune started; it showed Sonny and Shade in the HQ with Kat pointing on the screen at a picture of Crystal. It then skipped to Crystal and Amber fighting atop a rooftop. It then cut to Crystal and Jessica hammering Ice X to the ground. It then showed clips of Sonny, Shade, Crystal and Amber collecting the ultra emeralds. As it got to the chorus, it showed Sonny and Shade transforming using the emeralds as the screen brightened up. It then showed RX malfunctioning and crashing, and then it showed several clips from the Lounge Saga before the chorus ended.

At 00:58 it showed clips of Future Ruby arriving, Fire X landing on earth, demon attacks in the city, Crystal reaching her demon form, Crystal blasting a hole through his stomach, Fire X under the black substances effects, then him being blasted into space at 01:04. The screen widened to reveal the AGES land theme park where it showed scenes of the team doing battle with David and Yukiko's clones. Moments later, it showed Slasha writing something in a notebook, then cut to clips of her buying a pink wig, girly clothes, then cut to a clip of her swinging her cape then smiling before the chorus started at 01:23.

It then showed a clip of Slasha breaking down a wall in an unknown base and wiping out the others, then a scene of her firing a massive energy ball at Amber on Legna Island as Crystal put a shield up, then several of them running through Raizor's space station, and then a clip of Mads and Slasha punching each other in the face before there was a blight flash at 01:49.

It showed a variety of clips from the Toxic Saga, from Toxic's creation and the unisons, before a clip and Crystal and Toxic charging at each other and causing a bright flash of light at 02:01, then it showed more clips before Shany spin dashed through her at 02:15. It then skipped ahead to the Skill Saga where Ivy was introduced, then cut to a scene of Shade making his way through his creator's base, then fighting Skill before Skill and Dr. Kurosama vanished from the room.

It then skipped ahead to Sonny and Shade fighting, and then Shade making his way through the base where he was created, then skipping ahead to fighting Skill's average form before skipping to the Demon World Saga at 02:51. After showing a variety of clips, including the Doomsday Dragon and Dark X exploding, it cut to a scene of Rush's ship flying off into the distance as a feather floated to the ground on a grassy field.

* * *

Sonny spent most of his days running round the world, occasionally running marathons he came across, and got speeding tickets regularly. Shade and Ivy met up on occasions to have somewhat of a mother-son relationship…as weird as that sounds. Crystal eventually started work in a big games company, and did the superhero thing during breaks. Crystal and Kevin broke up twice before getting together again and she had kids at the age of 26, to spite her older alter ego who said it'd be age 25. Amber became the leader of a biker gang, but got bored and left after hearing Crystal had a kid. Adam eventually grew to tolerate Amber and they eventually got married…yeah.

Mads owned Otaku Universe years later and Slasha became a doctor for some strange reason then they eventually got together, due to exclusive meddling as they wouldn't accept the original ending for it being too dark. After they had a child, Slasha tried being good for their child's sake…but 6 months later she said, "Screw it" and became evil again. Mads didn't mind as long as their children didn't follow in her footsteps…they did. Raizor soon discovered Ivy was a demon princess, and also a succubus, therefore they broke up, just because. His attempts to take over the world are still foiled by Sonny regularly. David and Yukiko used their abilities to journey around the world and do talent acts and make money.

Zulu continued to collect ancient treasures and sell them for money, and then eventually joined a rugby/football team; it quickly became the beat team ever. Kat became the official leader of Area 42 and commanded a large group and soldiers who used mechs regularly. Rush continued to create inventions, but he now got paid and spent more time outside. Light started living at the elite ninja's home and trained with them, but still visited the others on weekends.

Ruby and Max became best friends at most; regardless of their future self's who are more than that…and people found out their unison has no gender. Yes. Zoom became a mascot for the car company Mazda, mainly thanks to his name. The Lounge members became an official band, called "The Loungers."…yeah. Jessica Tricity soon got a boyfriend and proved to others that she doesn't swing that way, but it still didn't stop the Yuri fanboys. Kyle actually made money by craving ice sculptures of people, apparently. Alex became a weatherman, and with Jessica and Kyle's help, he became an awesome one.

Blade spent more time with Shade and still continued training with SA. He soon gathered four other knights and his group went around stealing from the evil and giving to the good…though they mainly stole from Stickman. Felicia did a bunch of cat food adverts, and then eventually set up a stand where people can scratch behind her right ear for $5. She got at least $500 a day, must have been the purring noises. Jessica Andersen continued to explore, but visited a bit more. Tiara's magic also made her go up a few cup sizes, though it was temporary, sadly.

Steel and Tiara became King and Queen of their planet and lived happily ever after, and they're totally not related by blood. Nintendude gave up villainy and worked for Nintendo, as generic as that sounds. Stickman didn't do anything, because I said so. Leetman and Madman also did nothing, due to sucking too hard. Mark stopped crime quite a bit, and then just went back to healing. His healing skills became useful in later life, if you know what I mean…I didn't mean anything by that, get your head out of the gutter.

Jenny got her own show called "I dream of Jenny." about some dude who summons Jenny and gets free wishes. It eventually got cancelled for promoting paedophilia, Jenny still became rich though. DJ, um, became a professional DJ, because chicks dig DJ's. Melissa and Polly did a stand up comedy act together, and got several contracts, because people loved Polly's wackiness and mood swings, can you believe it? Jared and Jade became emo and died…but not really, they became moody successes for some reason. Mike got eaten by a snowman shortly after this chapter ended. Jason bought cars you'd imagine in your dreams, due to coolness. Ms. Ahonan got a date and stopped being single.

Ice X continued being a pimp on the demon planet, after being revived. Chatting up almost any demon, male and female, and it works, he's that cool. Poison killed Fire X for turning against him after he became King. Psychic X lost again after challenging Crystal, and then did…psychic stuff. Wind X lived on earth for a while, and constantly blew up girls skirts using his wind abilities, good times. Shade eventually killed Virus using some technique, but was unsure if he was a clone or not. Liquid lived underwater with the fish and dolphins, and occasionally beat up sharks.

Ivy went to Ruby and Max's school, despite knowing everything taught there, and she roams the streets at night looking for fun…but not that kind of fun, just killing criminals, she also visits Poison during the holidays. Poison eventually enjoyed being King after some advice from Ivy, which involved doing nothing at all. Dark X ruled the underworld and as Fire X attempted to join his side, Ivy's clone put him back in his place. The Blue Bomber changed its name to The Blue Blur to void copyright infringement. Camy started work on the show, "World's Funniest Animals." Magic Voice got a job as that voice during blockbuster movie trailers. The four elite ninjas continued being elite warriors of justice, and eventually SA2 was sued for not mentioning all the Sonic characters are copyright of Sonicteam. **The** **End**

* * *

Song list:

**Sonic 1**

Green Hill Zone  
Final Zone  
Sonic 1 Ending

**Sonic 2**

Chemical Plant Zone  
Hill Top Zone  
Mystic Cave Zone  
Sonic 2 Final Boss  
Sonic 2 Ending

**Sonic 3**

Sonic 3 Character Select  
Angel Island SSBB mix  
Carnival Night Zone Act 1  
Ice Cap Zone Act 2  
Sonic 3 Credits

**Sonic & Knuckles**

Flying Battery Zone Act 2  
The Doomsday Zone  
S&K Ending

**Sonic 3D Blast**

Puppet Panic Zone Act 2  
Sonic 3D Blast: Boss theme 1  
Sonic 3D Blast: Boss theme 2

**Sonic Adventure**

Egg Carrier  
Sky Deck 2  
Fight for My Own Way  
Crank the Heat Up  
Crazy Robo: E-101 MK II  
E-102's theme  
Open Your Heart

**Sonic Adventure 2**

Radical Highway  
Pumpkin Hill  
3 Black Noises  
SA2 Story Select  
Aquatic Mine  
Green Forest  
Prison Lane  
Eggman's theme  
Shadow's theme  
Live and Learn

**Sonic Heroes**

Grand Metropolis  
Frog Forest  
Egg Fleet  
Egg Emperor  
What I'm made of

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

Westopolis  
Lost Impact  
Cosmic Fall  
Blue Falcon  
E.G.G.M.A.N Remix  
I am...all of me  
ShTH Ending

**Sonic Riders (and Zero Gravity)**

Sand Ruins  
Sega Carnival  
Un-gravitify

**Sonic & the Secret Rings**

The Wicked Wild  
The Palace that was Found  
Blue On the Run  
Let the Speed to Mend It  
How It Started  
It Has Come to This

**Sonic Next Gen (SONIC the Hedgehog)**

Wave Ocean: The Inlet  
Vs. Character  
Crisis City 1  
Crisis City 2  
Crisis City Whirlwind  
Mephiles phase I  
Mephiles phase II  
Solaris theme 2  
Result

**Sonic Advance Series**

Sonic Advance 1 Special Stage  
Chaos Angel Act 3  
Altar Emerald

**Sonic Rush (And Adventure)**

Jeh Jeh Rocket  
Jeh Jeh Rocket (Blaze mix)  
Metal Scratchin'  
Wrapped in Black  
Wrapped in Black, part 2  
A New Venture  
SRA Surfin'  
SRA Training  
Coral Cave Zone Act 1  
Hidden Island  
Windmill Village theme 1  
Windmill Village theme 5  
SRA Boss Allegro  
Deep Core  
Deep Core Allegro

**Other Sonic songs**

Battle Highway from Sonic Battle  
Sonic Mega Collection Extras Menu  
Endless Possibility from Sonic Unleashed

**Project Chaos**

The Doomsday  
Malicious Fingers  
Scrambled Eggman  
Live at the Sandopolis  
Dead Batteries

**Misc.**

Supersonic  
Metroid Metal Prime: Phendrana Drifts  
Work it out on the Floor  
Okkusenman  
SSBB Waiting for Wi-Fi  
SSBB Final Destination  
SSBB Boss theme  
Must Be Dreaming

References:

**Chapter 1**

Sonic X (of course)  
Donkey Kong (and a few chapters afterwards)

**Chapter 2**

Predator (Da Choppah)  
Battleship

**Chapter 3**

SA2:B (of course)  
Sprite (and half the other chapters with Jawo' in it)  
Sonic X (the ring)  
Sonic 3

**Chapter 4**

Sonic 2  
MIB (Probably)  
Polly Pocket  
LoZ: The Faces of Evil (Horrible, horrible game, it's also non-canon, for good reasons)

**Chapter 5**

Sonic 2  
Sonic 1 (Starlight road)  
Wikipedia

**Chapter 6**

Mortal Kombat  
South Park (Mike, throughout the whole story)

**Chapter 7**

Fantastic Four (the suits, but only a little)  
DBZ (Try and guess)

**Chapter 8**

Star Wars (Though I'm not sure…)  
Bleach

**Chapter 9**

Eggo

**Chapter 10**

Lucky Charms

**Chapter 11 – Ice X Saga**

Sonic 1  
Double Dragon 3  
From 11-15, a certain DBZ movie (Try to guess which one)

**Chapter 12 – Ice X Saga**

A friend's username (I_like_sonic)  
Knuckles' theme  
CD-I LoZ game

**Chapter 13 – Ice X Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 14 - Ice X Saga**

Sonic Adventure 2

**Chapter 15** - **Ice X Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 16 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

Shakugan no Shana  
Death Note

**Chapter 17 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 18** – **Raizor Blaid Saga**

MMORPG's (Just 'Cause)  
Super Mario Bros. Z (Emerald radar…kinda)

**Chapter 19 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 20 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

Megaman Legends (Sorta)  
Metroid (Tentallix shares a few similarities with Ridley…)

**Chapter 21 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 22 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

S3&K (the mural, of course)

**Chapter 23 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

Mario Kart Double Dash  
Killer Instinct  
Zero Wing (All your base are belong to Raizor)  
Sonic Adventure 2 (the basis of Raizor's speech)

**Chapter 24 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 25 – Raizor Blaid Saga**

S3&K  
Sonic 1

**Chapter 26 – The Lounge Saga**

Mario Kart Wii  
One Piece (Pirates)  
Metroid Prime 3

**Chapter 27 – The Lounge Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 28 – The Lounge Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 29 – The Lounge Saga**

Megaman (Blue Bomber)

**Chapter 30 – The Lounge Saga**

DBZ (gravity training, yo)  
Dance Dance Revolution

**Chapter 31 – Fire X Saga**

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (the very beginning)

**Chapter 32 – Fire X Saga**

DBZ Cell Saga (Clearly from 32-40)  
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Crystal's hairstyle)  
DBZ Dub (Troublesome ting had happen.)  
Lucky Star (Spell Anatok backwards)

**Chapter 33**** – Fire X Saga**

Yu-gi-oh (Trap card)  
Geico

**Chapter 34**** – Fire X Saga**

King of the Hill (Think about it…)  
Negima (Amigen spelled backwards)

**Chapter 35**** – Fire X Saga**

N/A really

**Chapter 36**** – Fire X Saga**

Metroid Prime 3 (Hyper mode)  
What's happening? The song (Shade & DJ's convo)

**Chapter 37**** – Fire X Saga**

Hotel Mario (Losta spaghetti, horrible game)  
Star Fox (Barrel roll, do one)

**Chapter 38**** – Fire X Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 39**** – Fire X Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 40**** – Fire X Saga**

AVGN (Guess why)  
Portal (Cake, it's a lie)  
Pokemon  
Alternate Reality DBZ (Pie)  
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Hardcore Expert is the opposite of Innocent Starter, and spell Anan Ikuzum backwards)  
Lucky Star

**Chapter 41**** – Paradox Saga**

DBZ (Chaos Emerald Z, obviously)  
Alternate Reality DBZ (The card game)

**Chapter 42**** – Paradox Saga**

DBZ (Again. Nine thousand)  
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Ahonan is Nanoha spelled backwards)

**Chapter 43**** – Paradox Saga**

Power Rangers (Morphin time)  
Street Fighter ("This is delicious!")  
The Matrix (…)  
Terminator (He'll be back…)

**Chapter 44**** – Paradox Saga**

Megaman & Metroid (Respectivily)  
Viewtiful Joe ("Henshin a go-go baby!")

**Chapter 45**** – Paradox Saga**

F-Zero (Show me your moves)  
LoZ CD-I  
TV Tropes (Hero Secret Service…that's right)

**Chapter 46**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Death Note (Potato chips)  
Disgaea: Hour of Darkness chapter previews (Almost all of Slasha's ones, yes.)

**Chapter 47**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Yu-gi-oh the abridged series (Apparently…)  
Hotel Mario (Losta spaghetti)

**Chapter 48**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Shakugan no Shana  
Mortal Kombat  
Super Smash Bros. Brawl

**Chapter 49**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Super Smash Bros. Brawl  
Kirby (Blade is one big reference...)  
Power Rangers (Again)

**Chapter 50**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Metroid Prime 3 (A lot of the second half)

**Chapter 51**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Yoshi's Island  
Wario Land  
SSBB  
Monopoly

**Chapter 52**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Super Mario Bros. Z episode 6 (almost the whole chapter)  
Kool-aid

**Chapter 53**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

SMBZ episode 6 (Again)  
SSBB (Most of the second half was inspired by the levels aboard Meta Knight's ship)  
Spider-man (Is **your **Sonny sense tingling?)

**Chapter 54**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

SSBB (Both chapter 54 & 55 are)  
Megaman (obviously)

**Chapter 55**** – Slasha Blaid Saga**

Pokemon  
A DBZ movie (the end of the Android 13 one)

**Chapter 56**** – Toxic Saga**

DBZ Majin Buu Saga (Most of chapters 56-69 )  
Crash Twinsanity (Colliseum area)  
SSBB (Yes, again)

**Chapter 57**** – Toxic Saga**

N/A, besides the obvious

**Chapter 58**** – Toxic Saga**

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Eternal Blaze is the song used in the second opening)

**Chapter 59**** – Toxic Saga**

Teen Titans (Mr. Mooyah, but just the mooyah part)

**Chapter 60**** – Toxic Saga**

Scooby Doo (Too obvious to explain)

**Chapter 61**** – Toxic Saga**

Shakugan no Shana (Flame haze)  
Disgaea (Unintentionally, same part as above)

**Chapter 62**** – Toxic Saga**

CD-I LoZ

**Chapter 63**** – Toxic Saga**

CD-I LoZ (Again)

**Chapter 64**** – Toxic Saga**

Mortal Kombat ("Get over here!")

**Chapter 65**** – Toxic Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 66**** – Toxic Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 67**** – Toxic Saga**

Zero No Tsukaima (the pink haired girl with the dragon)

**Chapter 68**** – Toxic Saga**

Any cereal really (Egg O's)

**Chapter 69**** – Toxic Saga**

Alternate Reality DBZ (Amber's rant)  
Street Fighter  
Yoshi's Island  
Soulja Boy ("Dig that, gardening girl!")

**Chapter 70**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Indiana Jones (Obviously)  
Gurren Lagann (Amber's flame patterned bikini is a major unintentional reference)

**Chapter 71**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Teen Titans ("Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?")  
Zero Wing (The G.U.N scene)

**Chapter 72**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Space Invaders  
Star Fox ("Look's like he's hot on our tail!")  
SSBB (The Snake Exterminator)

**Chapter 73**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Death Note (Potato chips, again)

**Chapter 74**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 75**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 76**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Hotel Mario (*Turns head* No.)  
DBZ movie: Bio Broly (Nintendude's factory)  
SSBB (Kickass poses)

**Chapter 77**** – Sonic Universe Saga**

Same DBZ movie

**Chapter 78**** – Filler Saga**

LoZ CD-I (Almost all of the whole beginning)  
Metroid & SSBB (Samus is under fire!)

**Chapter 79**** – Filler Saga**

Trix (It's for kids)  
Tetris

**Chapter 80**** – Filler Saga**

Bad Dudes (Are **you** a bad enough dude?)  
LoZ CD-I (The goal, it burns)

**Chapter 81**** – Skill Saga**

F-Zero (**YES!**)  
Disgaea (Ivy herself is a big reference…)  
Gurren Lagann (Does Ivy's introduction remind you of anything?)  
Megaman Zero 3 (The whole last third of the chapter)

**Chapter 82**** – Skill Saga**

DBZ  
Nostalgia Critic (I remember the reference, so that you don't have to)  
MacGyver (Um, yeah)

**Chapter 83**** – Skill Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 84**** – Skill Saga**

F-Zero (Yet again)

**Chapter 85**** – Skill Saga**

N/A

**Chapter 86**** – Skill Saga**

Megaman Zero 3 (And how!)  
F-Zero (It's getting old, huh?)

**Chapter 87**** – Skill Saga**

Megaman Zero 3 (Yep)

**Chapter 88**** – Increase Views Saga**

Lucky Star (Almost the whole chapter is based on a specific episode)  
Too many other anime to list  
Star Wars

**Chapter 89**** – Increase Views Saga**

Megaman Zero 4 (Light saving that village from Poison's demons)  
DDR

**Chapter 90**** – Increase Views Saga**

Mazda (Zoom zoom zoom!)  
The Shining (Hereeeeeee's the reference!)  
Megaman 2 (Again, obviously)  
Megaman X8 (Do **you** know what you're fighting for?)

**Chapter 91**** – Increase Views Saga**

SSBB (Meta Knight's victory phrase…)  
Spider-man (How does he shot solarbeam?)  
Sailor Moon (Do I really have to mention it?)  
Happy Days (Have **you** jumped a shark lately?)

**Chapter 92**** – Increase Views Saga**

I Wanna Be The Guy (Almost the whole chapter)  
Super Mario Bros. 3 (The angry sun, yeah.)

**Chapter 93**** – Increase Views Saga**

Megaman Zero 4 (Watch the opening cutscene…notice the resemblance?)  
DBZ (Virus' announcement)  
TMNT (Teenage Supreme Elite Ninjas, if you didn't get it, you should be ashamed)  
SSBB (No smash balls indeed)  
Disgaea (Um, yeah)

**Chapter 94**** – Demon World Saga**

Megaman Zero 3 (The Prologue)  
Teen Titans (Toxic's appearance, why? That's a secret)

**Chapter 95**** – Demon World Saga**

SSBB (Jessica, Blade and Steel's scene...remind you of anything?)  
Gurren Lagann (Do the impossible, break the unbreakable)  
Batman (The Joker, obviously)

**Chapter 96**** – Demon World Saga**

Death Note (Black notebook)  
Disgaea (Dark Assembly)

**Chapter 97**** – Demon World Saga**

Megaman Zero 3 (Crystal meeting Ice X and Fire X, why? That's a spoiler)  
Vampire Princess Miyu (Virgin power...applies to quite a few anime really)

**Chapter 98**** – Demon World Saga**

Megaman Zero 2 (Ivy's transformation...guess why?)  
Lucky Star  
The Melancholy of Haruhi Suziyama  
Castlevania (What is a man?)  
Megaman Zero 4 (Crystal's speech, a little)  
Golden Sun: The Lost Age (The Doomsday Dragon)

**Chapter 99**** – Demon World Saga**

Homestar Runner (Trodgor)  
Transformers

**Chapter 100**** – Final Chapter**

James Bond (no jokes here, folks)  
Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Long name, huh? Why? knife fight, that's why)  
Clannad episode 17 (dere-dere to the max! By the way, I've never watched it myself)  
Mortal Kombat

* * *

**But wait! There's more!** A while ago I had this weird idea to create "Sonic and Shade: The Movie." And I went through with it, which I'll put up on the 31st of December. It doesn't really have to do with the plot of this story and is just for kicks. So, you can give me a review now or something if you'd like.


	101. S&S: The Movie

It's a bit less than the previous chapter and doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story, and that's all that needs to be said.

* * *

Sonny and Shade: The Movie 

It was six days after Christmas day, on December 31st (the same day I'm uploading this). In an unknown clear grassy field, there stood half a dozen individuals, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Ruby and Max. A gentle breeze filled the air, the leaves rustled, and the description wasn't that great but it was necessary. Ruby and Max stood side by side and took out two emeralds.

Max then yelled, "Ready?" Ruby nodded at him. They both then slid by each other as they said, "Chaos!" they then flipped to the side past each other as they said, "You!" they then spun in circles towards each other and as the emeralds touched each other they said, "Nison!" there was then a bright flash around them and the two morphed into Rux.

They then threw the two emeralds to Crystal and Amber ahead of them who did the same. Afterwards they passed the emeralds to Sonny and Shade to the right and they did the same also. As awesome inspirational battle music came on, the three rushed at each other. Crystar attacked Rux with a low punch, a straight punch then quickly spun and spin kicked Rux. Shany then elbowed Rux, and then kneed Rux, knocking Rux back a few feet.

Rux quickly powered up and had a glowing red aura. As Rux did so, Crystar charged up an energy blast and fired it, which Rux dodged a moment before Shany fly kicked Crystar. Rux charged at Shany and as Rux tried to punch him, Shany quickly teleported behind him. Rux did the same and this carried on for a few moments before Rux hit Shany with a fiery tornado attack.

Crystar flew towards Rux as Rux was charging a beam attack. Crystar flipped over the beam as Rux fired and landed behind Rux. She then unleashed a flurry of high and low kicks before knocking Rux face first to the ground. She then crossed her arms and said, "Wanna go some more?"

Rux quickly flipped up and fired an energy wave which Crystar dodged. She then fired back as Rux jumped over hers. Shany threw a chaos wind which hit Rux then punched Rux a few times before knocking Rux to the ground. Crystal flipped and landed next to Shany and frequently tried to punch and kick him as he quickly dodged her attacks, and then he jumped back as she did a fiery tornado attack. Crystar charged at Shany and elbowed him back a few feet, then flew after him and punched him in the chest a few times before sending him flying with a kick.

Crystar flew after him again and Shany regained his balance seconds before she reached him. Their right fists connected, and then their left fists, then they started dodging each others punches and kicks for several moments before they saw a beam of energy coming towards them which they both jumped out the way of.

As Rux ran up to them, a large solar beam flew past them and Mads waved from further away. "Are you guys done now?!?"

"Just two more minutes!" Shany yelled.

"Fine! We still going for ice cream?!?"

"Yeah, man! Ice cream is cool!"

"Damn right it is!"

"Why are we yelling when you could just walk over to us?!?"

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile, Three minutes later…

Shany, Crystar, Rux and Mads were now standing near an ice cream kart eating ice cream (of course). What the flavours were won't be mentioned.

"Why can't I ever try that fu-I mean, unison thing?" Mads asked.

"Because you don't have a significant other." Rux replied.

"Oh right. And what's with this, exactly? Wasn't the one before this the last chapter? Wouldn't this be contradicting that fact?"

"Think of this as like a DVD extra." Crystar replied.

"I'll try to."

Meanwhile, in a place pretty far away…

Raizor, Slasha, David and Yukiko were sitting in Raizor's base, watching a show on Raizor's big screen.

"What are we even watching?" David asked.

"Who cares?" Raizor said with a shrug.

Just then, there was loud knocking at the door, Raizor got up and answered the door to find Zulu outside who strolled in on his motorcycle. "Hey guys, guess what I found?"

"A whole years supply of fresh chicken?" Yukiko responded.

"What's your deal with food?" Slasha asked.

"I'm just hungry is all…"

"Nope, not food." Zulu said, shaking his head.

"You found out you have no purpose for living?" Raizor asked.

"You wish."

"You found Slasha's yellow panties with the little red hearts on them?" David asked.

"Hey! How do you know about those?!?" Slasha responded.

"You just told me."

"…Touché."

"HEY GUYS, LETS STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT AND KEEP GUESSING WHAT CRAP ZULU FOUND!" Raizor sarcastically yelled while waving his arms.

"So anyway…" Zulu began. "After that bit of info I didn't need to know, I'd like to tell you guys that I found this big gem in this big pyramid which contains big power, though the trip is pretty big…did I mention it was big?"

"So where is this pyramid?" David asked.

"Somewhere in the desert of course."

"Let's get moving then." Raizor said.

"Right after we finish watching this show." Yukiko said before turning to the TV.

"What show is it?" Zulu asked.

"Hell if we know." Slasha said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, sometime later in another place pretty far away…

On 42 news (Chapter 1), the reporter was reporting on role models. "So in conclusion, anyone who whines about girls needing a female character to be a good role model and to tell you what's right and wrong on a comedy show which wasn't created for that purpose, is an idiot. You know who you are...and we have a caller, RAZR, you're on the air."

"Hello, unimportant person, anyway, I agree, some people just need to stop talking, like yourself for instance."

"Is there a reason you decided to call in, besides insult me?"

"Well, this week, there is a reason. Hello troublesome heroes, I have received word of a super powerful gem in the Sahara desert, I will be making my way there shortly after this message. I just thought you guys should know...see you soon." Raizor said before hanging up.

The reporter then cleared his throat. "Well, good luck, heroes, and farewell."

Crystal was watching this at her house while talking to Melissa and Polly over the phone. "So you going?" Melissa asked.

"I haven't exactly got a choice."

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Polly yelled.

"Shouldn't you be a bit less hyperactive today?"

"Bite me, "Demon Slayer."

At Mads house, Sonny and Mads were getting ready while Shade was on the phone with Ivy. "I guess we have our work cut out for us again." Shade said with a sigh.

"So I've heard. Enjoy your trip, Shade, and remember to pack extra underwear!"

"That's not funny and it never will be."

Meanwhile, a bit later at the HQ...

Crystal and Amber arrived to see Sonny, Shade and Mads already there in their battle suits.

"You guys got here fast." Amber said, a little shocked.

"Once we saw the message, we knew it was business." Shade said. "But not just business, serious business."

"Let's just go to Rush's room now." Crystal said.

And so, they were there moments later. As they knocked on the door, Rush opened up, all ready to go. "So we all ready? Used the restroom? All warmed up? No cramps whatsoever? Totally wide awake? Wearing clean underwear and such?"

"We're all fine." Mads replied.

"Then let's go!" Rush yelled as he ran into the ship room and then jumped into his ship. The others hopped in shortly after. "Chilli Con Carne!" Rush yelled before turning on the engine, left the base and flew off into the sky.

Shortly after leaving the base, Sonny asked, "So where is Kat anyway?"

"Oh, she got kidnapped."

"Again? Doesn't she have like, elite ninja skills now?"

"They gassed her."

"Ahh."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Shade asked.

"I care a lot about things." Sonny replied. "And I was looking forward to using more innuendo, like these two times..."

---

Kat was in the entertainment room of the HQ, watching a screen when Sonny walked up to her and said, "Y'know, I've been thinking, I should change my suit number to number 6, and then you should have Rush make you a suit with the number 9 on it."

"You know two new members?"

"No I..." Sonny sighed and walked off.

"Um, nice seeing you, Sonny, I guess."

---

Sonny and Kat were building an electronic chair. Kat was looking at the instruction sheet and then put it down and pointed at a hole near her. "Okay Sonny, put your pole into the first hole."

"Is the second hole available?"

Kat looked back at the map. "There's a second hole?"

"I wish you'd become more aware of my comments..."

---

It returned to the present time as Sonny sighed. "It's not fun when my comments aren't even acknowledged..."

"So...where is this pyramid, exactly?" Rush asked.

"Hell if we know." Amber shrugged.

"Just keep flying overseas, we'll find it eventually." Shade said. "Or we'll just get lost, whichever comes first."

"Well, this is meant to go on for a really long time to pad out the chapter, so we're gonna occasionally make some stops during this journey, most likely a fanservice area at one point."

Crystal shook her head. "Nah, that would be too obvious and would be insulting our attention span."

"If you say so."

Meanwhile, on Raizor's space station...

Raizor was at the controls while David and Yukiko played cards at a table, and Slasha spun round randomly in a chair. Kat was tied down to a table near Slasha. "Y'know, this is really annoying. First I'm kidnapped by Raizor, then Slasha, then a few others villains, and now you guys again. Why must you feel the need to kidnap me?"

"For kicks." Raizor replied. "Hey Zulu! So where is this pyramid?"

Zulu suddenly drove into the room on his bike and up to Raizor. "Just keep going straight."

"Well that's informative..."

"Hey, there's some small city up ahead." David pointed out.

"Let's stop there to fill up on gas and visit the supermarkets!" Yukiko yelled.

"Well, we still have a long while, so we might as well." Raizor replied.

And so, Raizor parked the space station…somewhere with a lot of space and they got off it."Okay guys, we're only gonna be here for a bit. I'll fill her up, some of you guys get food, and...I don't care about much else."

"Imma go explore for a bit." Zulu said before driving off.

Meanwhile, back in Green Hill City...

Ruby was watching television when the news came on. The reporter then said, "It seems, after a long period of time, Pedobear has returned!"

Ruby gasped before he continued talking. "He has somehow gotten aboard a kids school bus and is in a high speed chase with the police on Nou Avenue."

"Man, Pedobear and I had some good times..."

---

It flashed back to 10 years ago (when she was 2) when Ruby was playing with blocks as a baby...in standard baby clothes and stuff, with a binky. Suddenly, Pedobear climbed through the window and charged at her. Ruby threw the binky to the floor, pushed the blocks aside and leapt at the bear. After a short period of attacks, Ruby kicked Pedobear out the window and yelled, "And don't you come back!"

Just then, she heard footsteps and quickly got back into position and grabbed the blocks.

"Is everything fine down here, Ruby?" Her mom asked as she entered the room.

"Yes mommy."

---

Seven years later, Ruby continued to keep foiling Pedobear's plans to molest her. She was wearing her usual outfit when she walked up to an ice cream kart. "I'd like a spin dash scoop please."

The person at the kart turned around to reveal himself as Pedobear. As Ruby gasped, the bear flung himself at her. Ruby quickly jumped and her knee connected with Pedobear's face, knocking him back several feet. Ruby ran up to Pedobear and began attacking him with Pedobear blocking every hit. He then tackled her and they rolled around for a few moments before Ruby kicked him off her. As Pedobear got up, Ruby threw a park bench at him and he went through some bushes.

Ruby ran up to the bushes and looked for several moments; he was nowhere to be seen. "Man, he's actually gotten good now; I gotta be on guard..."

---

"Good times...sadly I haven't seen him since I hit puberty..."

Just then, the phone rang and Ruby quickly picked it up. Max was on the other line. "Hey Ruby, you watching the news?" He said faintly in a serious tone.

"Yeah, he's back."

"I remember seeing that bear when I was younger; I kicked his ass at least a dozen times."

"Same here, though he improved over time."

"I didn't think I'd see him again."

"Me neither. You ready?"

"I'm ready. The park."

"Five minutes."

"See you there." Ruby put down the phone and nodded in a serious tone and then walked in a serious straight line towards the front door. "Bye mom, bye dad, I'm going to beat up Pedobear with Max." She said, seriously.

"Have fun!" Both her parents replied.

She then shut the door, seriously, and made her way to the park, surprisingly calm.

Meanwhile, Raizor, Slasha, David, Yukiko and Zulu had finished their business in the city and were now getting back onto the space station while Yukiko carried a few grocery bags.

"So what did you guys do?" Kat asked as they entered.

Slasha sat down and then said, "Raizor filled her up, Zulu drove round and stuff, we got some food, and then me and Yukiko went to go do girly stuff, because it was in the script."

"You could have invited me to do girly stuff."

"Yeah, but then you would have run away, and we can't have that."

"I guess that's true..."

"I'm glad you see my point."

Meanwhile, ten minutes later after the space station had left, the others arrived in Rush's ship and stayed in the city for around 15 minutes. As Crystal, Amber, Mads and Rush were waiting in the ship; Shade had finished talking to a civilian about which direction Raizor's space station travelled in. Afterwards, Shade hopped into the ship and he called over Sonny. Sonny ran over carrying a hot dog in his hand.

"What is that?" Shade asked.

"A hot dog with chilli sauce." Sonny replied cheerfully before eating it in one bite.

"…There's a joke in there somewhere but I'm too lazy to point it out. Anyway, let's go, we know which way they're going."

"Cool." Sonny said before jumping into the ship.

Meanwhile, in Green Hill City...

On a one way street, Pedobear was driving at 75 mph avoiding cars in his path when suddenly Rux crash landed through the roof next to Pedobear wearing shades. Rux took off the shades and motioned Pedobear towards Rux. "Bring it."

Rux and Pedobear attacked each other, with Rux landing at least three times more hits than Pedobear did while Rux steered the school bus as he fought Pedobear off. Rux kicked Pedobear out the window and shortly after brought the bus to a stop. Rux looked out the window towards Pedobear standing down the street who pointed at his eyes then pointed at Rux. Pedobear then quickly ran off as the children on the bus cheered.

Rux bowed a few times before walking off the bus. Rux then said, "Stay in school, kids." before flying off.

Meanwhile, aboard Raizor's space station...

Raizor sat at the controls again, Zulu practised punching combos on a punching bag, Slasha randomly spun around in her chair, Kat didn't do anything because she was tied down, Yukiko lay down next to Slasha and ate a chicken, and David shape shifted into Slasha and imitated her for the lulz. As they approached a beach, Yukiko suddenly sat up and yelled, "Hey look, a beach! Let's take time off of our important journey to provide a fanservice scene for the sole purpose of gaining more views!"

Raizor shrugged. "Sure, why not." And with that, he landed near the beach.

Raizor, Slasha, David, Yukiko and Zulu didn't do much besides lay on carpets by the sand, though the others were a little disturbed by Slasha's bikini outfit which was yellow with little red hearts on it, mainly because part of it had blood on it...or maybe they were just assuming the worst.

Meanwhile, in an area which isn't that important...

Rush's ship was approaching the beach when Sonny pointed it out. "Hey look, the beach! Activate unneeded fanservice scene!"

Crystal sighed. "And here I thought the beach thing got old after chapter 70..."

As Rush landed the ship near the beach, David noticed it and said, "We'd better get moving, the competition is here."

"Thank goodness, I was getting bored." Raizor said, getting up. Within moments, he was fully dressed again. Before the others could ask, he said, "My assholish level is so high, it's not worth wondering about these things."

The five of them quickly ran off and jumped in Raizor's space station. Rush pointed at the space station and yelled, "They're getting away, after them!" As Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Mads and Rush jumped back in the ship, Amber asked, "So that's a no on the fanservice scene?"

Rush started up the engine a moment before Amber said, "I thought so."

Meanwhile, on a planet far, far away…

On the demon planet, the demon princess, Ivy, made her way to the castle and walked up to the throne room where one demon blocked the entrance. "Are you authorized to be here, little girl?"

"You naïve imbecile, don't you know why I am? I'm the only child of the now deceased king, Ivy, the demon princess."

The demon quickly moved aside and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, princess, how kind of you to pay us a visit."

"Yeah right, you forgot all about me." She said before walking into the throne room. "Hey Poison!" Ivy yelled, waving at him.

"Ivy?" He said in confusion, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes and saw she was still there, he then quickly leapt from his seat and landed next to her then hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Really? I didn't expect that. Are you secretly a masochist?"

"Only if you want me to be. But how are you still alive? Didn't you say you were gonna suicide?"

"Nah, I sacrificed my clone, it's a long story, don't ask. So how's the king thing going?"

"Pretty boring, speaking of which, did you know it'd be really boring and gave me the title because of that?"

"I honestly didn't know, I spent most of my time bossing around other demons and practicing with my scythe to wonder what business my dad was doing."

"Well, can you at least tell me how to enjoy being king more?"

"Do nothing. Just do what you wanna do, most demon problems sort themselves out. So what do you wanna do?"

"I'll tell you after a game of rock paper scissors."

The two played rock paper scissors and Poison won with rock against Ivy's scissors. He then walked off saying, "I'll get the whip."

"Huh?"

"Y'know, the whipped cream?"

"The whip suddenly sounds a bit better..."

Meanwhile, on earth, in the sky...

Rush's ship was gaining on Raizor's space station. As they approached the space station, it began firing missiles and bullets from small holes around the outside of the space station. Rush evaded the shots while firing back, causing very minimal damage to the space station as they entered the desert. A few missiles soon hit Rush's ship, causing them to crash land in a nearby city as Raizor's space station continued to head towards the pyramid.

Moments after crash landing, the six of them slowly got out and Rush inspected the ship. "It doesn't seem too damaged; I should have it fixed up in about ten minutes."

"'Kay." The other five replied, leaving the ship very quickly to look around.

Meanwhile, in Raizor's space station…

They were all sitting in their normal spots before they arrived at the beach, in total silence. Slasha then said, "Y'know, its weird how some people just expect you to be embarrassed and blush when they look at you, even if you're just laying down on the beach, life doesn't work that way."

"Anime stereotypes, don't ya know." Zulu replied.

"That doesn't apply to me."

Raizor suddenly spun round and said, "Okay guys we're here, preparing to land!" he said as they arrived at the generic pyramid. "Getting ready to land!" Raizor said as the space station hovered over a spot. "Now landing!" He said before landing. "We've landed!" he said before turning off the engine.

"We got the point." David responded.

Meanwhile, this running gag got old ten meanwhile's ago…

Rush had finished fixing the ship and it was ready to go. Sonny, Crystal, Mads and Rush were already in the ship when Shade and Amber showed up seconds later and hopped in the ship with Amber carrying a bag with some clothes.

"Sorry about that." Amber said. "Just trying on some new clothes."

"In that one hut?" Crystal asked.

"Yep."

"The same hut Shade was in?"

"Yep."

"…And you couldn't have found somewhere private?"

"Shade didn't even take one look; if he didn't dislike me I'd assume he was gay."

Shade nodded. "That's about right."

"Pineapple juice!" Rush yelled before the ship took off at full speed towards the pyramid.

At the same time…

Raizor and Slasha in their battle suits, as well as David, Yukiko and Zulu entered the pyramid with David carrying Kat over his shoulder and Zulu leading them. Zulu punched out most things in the way, and the six of them evaded Indiana Jones style traps along the way then soon came to a stone door which Zulu punched down.

The others arrived at the door a minute later. They slowly entered and discovered a massive room with several branching paths around, and saw a sand trail going along the bottom of the massive room. Shade turned to the others and said, "Okay, those guys probably split up to find that gem faster, we should probably do the same to find it before them. They can't have gotten too far." And with that, Shade ran down a path to the right.

"Yeah!" Sonny yelled. "Time for one last speedrun, Sonic Unleashed style!"

"So you haven't been trying to copy that style until now?" Amber asked.

"Not really. Remember to keep your eyes peeled, guys." Sonny said before running off in Shade's direction.

After a few moments of silence, Crystal finally said, "I'm guessing I'll be stuck with Amber while you and Mads go of together, huh?" Crystal asked, turning to Rush.

"Pretty much."

Crystal shrugged. "Can't fight the status quo, I guess."

"Damn right you can't." Amber said with a nod.

Meanwhile, at someone's house…

Kevin, Kyle and Alex were at Kevin's house, sitting on a couch and playing Pure Ownage 3.

"So what're you doing these days?" Kyle asked.

"Not much, playing games and such with Crystal, not much in particular."

"You still haven't told us how you got that black eye last week." Alex said.

"Maybe Crystal likes it rough." Kyle replied.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kevin said sarcastically.

"I'm not hearing you deny it."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and using his psychokinetic powers, he used a broom to unlock the door. Jessica Tricity walked in and sat on the couch. "Hey guys, Pure Ownage 3 again, huh? Mind if I join?"

"You know what they say…" he said, handing her a controller.

"Who doesn't?" She said before taking it. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping Crystal with that thing today, on the news?"

"When your girlfriend is capable of beating up demons three times her size it's quite hard trying to be a knight in shining armor and not look foolish."

"I see your point."

"I wish more people would."

Meanwhile, something something…

In the brightly lit pyramid, Sonny and Shade were travelling down a rocky path and spilt up as Sonny ran on ahead and Shade turned right. Shade ran down a big tunnel, punching and kicking rocky creatures out the way, then hit a speed pad and moved left and right, avoiding blocks in his path. At the end of the path he spin dashed through a golem then flipped a switch before jumping up.

Sonny ran along another route and past a recently opened door, jumping over blocks on the path which fell off, then drifted to the right as the path curved downwards. He curled into a ball and went through three creatures before going through a loop and hitting a ramp. He flipped then grabbed a pole sticking out of a wall further away and swung up to another path then hit a second switch.

Another door down Shade's path opened and he ran through. He arrived in a large room with several mummies roaming around, which he slide tackled as he moved forward. He jumped on a spring at the end of the room and landed on the side of a pillar, then jumped to another diagonally right, then one to the left before running to the top jumping to a path ahead. He hit a speed pad, quickly went through a loop and jumped on a rusted rail, which led to out of the large room and to another tunnel. After reached the end of the tunnel, he pressed another switch.

Sonny jumped on a rail which arrived in a massive room with other rails in mid air and circular path with sand travelling along it below. Sonny flipped onto another rail moments later which spun round. He flipped to the right before the end of the rail and it went round several times while going down before he landed on the sandy path. A large golem began chasing him as he ran ahead, dodging stone blocks left and right and also jumping when the golem punched the ground. Sonny soon flipped over a stone block and exited the room through a small opening he slid under.

Mads and Rush had just exited a room full of large golems when they saw a shadow of a figure coming towards them. They got ready to attack, but lowered their weapons when they saw it was Kat in her ninja outfit.

"Oh Kat, what're you doing down here?" Rush asked.

"I just got away from those villains; thank goodness I found you two."

"Waaaaait a minute!" Mads said. "How do we know it's really you?"

"I do have ninja skills now, you know. I got gassed, remember?"

"Okay, but I've got my eyes on you..."

In another area close by, Amber was zapping several golems with her small fiery beams while Crystal communicated with Shade. "So how are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, doing pretty well so far."

"Cool." At that moment, Crystal saw one big golem throw a massive boulder at Amber from behind her. "Excuse me a moment." Crystal quickly moved behind Amber and stopped the boulder with her psychokinesis, then knocked it back with a roundhouse kick which hit the golem and slammed it into a wall.

"You should do that more often." Amber said a second later.

"It drains more power than you think, which is why I only do it occasionally."

"Lame excuses."

Mads, Rush and Kat approached a door which they knocked down and entered the massive room.

"So where are the others at the moment?" Kat asked, looking around.

"Somewhere around." Rush said with a shrug.

Mads suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Hey Kat, what did I get you for Christmas again?"

"Uhh...a shirt?"

"Wrong!" He quickly fired a charged shot which Kat dodged by jumping out the way. "I got you a DVD box set of...well, that part isn't important. Show yourself, David."

Kat quickly morphed into David. "Well done, Mads, we really should have asked her that question..."

"I knew it; I was just too bored to pay attention." Rush said with a shrug.

"Lies."

"Generic beam attack!" Mads heard Slasha yell from high above before firing at him. Mads flew up and landed on a platform opposite her. "It's that time again, Mads."

"Why do we always end up doing this?"

"Because it's tradition, and I'm sure you enjoy it too, otherwise we wouldn't still be doing it. Remember the first time, on that space station, with the sunset, and the awesome remix of Sonic 3's final boss theme playing in the background...at least I think it was, I might have been hearing things."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

"Exactly, now let's begin." Slasha jumped up and shot a charged blast at Mads who moved left and fired a beam attack. Slasha flew down and underneath the platform and fired up as Mads jumped off the platform and into another room.

Down below, David morphed into Sonny and ran in circles around Rush, punching him every few seconds. Rush soon threw several bombs around him which caused David to jump back and morph into Shade who then threw a few chaos spears at Rush as he jumped around and fired back at him. David morphed into Crystal and deflected the blasts while flying at him then fired a beam which Rush jumped out of the way from and threw several bombs at him. David morphed into Amber and fired a long wave of fire which blew up the bombs.

Back in the other room, Slasha flipped and skidded a few feet before stopping. Mads jumped over Slasha as he threw three bombs in mid air. Slasha evaded the bombs by moving diagonally right and left then shot a cable which connected to the soles of Mads shoes. She swung him round then threw him through a wall. Slasha jumped into the next room and charged at Mads who hit her with a charged shot as she got near him and knocked her to the ground.

As Mads ran towards her, she started sobbing and held her right leg. "Ow! I think my bruised my ankle!"

Mads stopped in his tracks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, nor did I want to. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, I always say."

As Mads went on, she slowly reached behind her with her other hand and grabbed a small capsule and threw it. As it hit Mads, several cables wrapped around him as he fell over and Slasha laughed. "Honestly Mads, you're too gullible."

"You fiend, taking advantage of my caring nature, you're _evil_."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Sonny and Shade were fighting Raizor and Zulu near a long staircase with a golden gem at the very top. Sonny jumped, flipped and somersaulted around the area, dodging Raizor's razor blades which he fired at him while moving closer to him. Sonny spin attacked him and they rolled around for a few seconds before Raizor kicked Sonny off of him. He then jumped up and attempted to stab Sonny with one blade as he quickly moved out the way.

Shade slide tackled Zulu then flipped and kicked him into the air. Zulu landed on his feet and pounded the ground, sending a wave of rocks at Shade who quickly moved right. As he did so, Zulu quickly punched him. As he flew into the air, he flipped and threw three chaos spears which Zulu blocked with blocks around the area, and then he threw two blocks at Shade who jumped across them and attempted to spin attack Zulu which he blocked and jumped back a few feet.

As this was going on, a mysterious figure appeared at the top of the stairs and picked up a big gem. The four of them noticed as the entire pyramid started rumbling and looked up to see Tentallix.

"Good job, Tentallix." Raizor said.

The eye on its chest suddenly glowed bright red and RX and the large robot Raizor used in chapter 31 (and the first chapter of the Toxic Saga) came out from the darkness. The two robots combined together and a triangular space opened up in the middle. Tentallix stuck the gem inside it then also combined with the robot. The outlines of the robot glowed with golden energy.

The others arrived moments later with Yukiko carrying Kat and Mads still being tied up and hopping there.

"What on earth is going on here?" Yukiko asked.

Zulu cleared his throat. "Tentallix appeared, fused with two of Raizor's other creations, used the gems power…" he then saw the robot point a finger at him. "And now wants to kill us, typical."

"Why so serious?" Slasha said with a smile.

"I dislike that phrase because of how much it's been used; never say it in front of me again please."

"I'll think about it."

Amber scratched her forehead. "So, the robot problem?"

"Let's do the unison thing and kick ass!" Sonny yelled.

Shade, Crystal and Amber all nodded while everyone else didn't care very much.

"Don't forget me, guys!" They heard a voice yell. Rux then showed up moments later.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Crystal asked.

"The news."

"Oh right."

"I overheard, now let's do this!" They all nodded again, while the others didn't care, again.

Tiara was watching this through a crystal ball. "Man, their adventures are so wacky it's pretty amusing."

Meanwhile, in a place very, very far away…

Light, wearing a small gray ninja outfit, was in a small cardboard city throwing shuriken at criminals and Stickman look-alikes. After a minute of doing so, the cardboard cut-outs stopped coming and SA4 popped up. "Well done, Light, you got 18 out of 20 that time!"

"Chao!" He yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"You're so cute when you do that…"

Light held up a sign saying, "If I had a nickel for every time someone said that, I'd own a mansion."

"Indeed you would, Light, indeed you would."

Meanwhile, something something something…

Inside the pyramid, the fused robot got ready to attack as dozens of tentacles sprouted from random areas inside it. As Perfect Dark Gaia's (Endless Possibility Remix) theme from Sonic Unleashed started playing in the background. As this happened, Rux gave their two emeralds to Shany and they used the seven to transform into Super Shany and fly towards the robot after ten seconds. The hedgehog travelled in a straight line, flying slowly towards it and dodging its tentacles by moving slowly left and right.

After thirty seconds, Shany crushed one tentacle with his foot, then another with a punch before speeding up and slamming through some tentacles while moving left and right. He jumped across one, and then jumped across another before smashing through more. At 00:48, he whacked one to the left, then another to the right, and then quickly flew past several other tentacles, flipping and sliding under them with lightning speed then bounced off one tentacle and into the air at 00:55 as he dodged more tentacles.

He then dodged one by inches to the left, then one to the right, flew straight past several tentacles, then curled into a ball and went through several more before hitting the robot in the face at 01:06. The robot quickly fired missiles which Shany avoided in zig zag patterns, and moved around the missiles, making them crash into each other.

Crystar then flew towards the creature at 01:16 from the side, which the robot noticed moments later. Crystar did a spinning tornado kick while flying through several tentacles, and then crushed one with a kick. Crystar grinded along one tentacle and punched two. She then swung along one and flipped over another moment later. She then punched half a dozen ones in her way before covering herself in a crimson aura as she charged at the robot at 01:51. She slid along another tentacle, punching two others which came for her, then jumping and hammering one before flying ahead.

Crystar then avoided several others while Shany destroyed a few on the left and Rux destroyed a few on the right. She reached the robot at 02:09 and fired just over half a dozen energy blasts at Tentallix before moving back.

The robot slowly stepped back several feet and gathered up energy before producing even more tentacles and missiles at 02:15. Rux then flew straight towards the robot seconds later. Rux obviously dodged, evaded, destroyed and blocked the missiles and tentacles as Rux made his/her/it's way towards the robot. He vaporized most of them, along with Shany and Crystar and the three of them hit the robot's head straight on at 02:48, as it slowly fell, and then the robot exploded when it hit the ground as the music stopped.

Shany turned to the left with his arms crossed and smiled while Crystar spun round to the right and Rux flew down and hovered right behind them as the results screen came up and presented them with an S rank.

Mads sighed. "I wish I had a unison partner…" He then looked at Rush who then said, "It would never work."

The gem split into a hundred tiny gems which caused Zulu to sigh. "Great, now that priceless gem is ruined."

After a few seconds, Slasha said, "Why so serious?" before running off as Zulu chased her.

Meanwhile, blah blabidy blah blah blah...

In the future, Future Ruby and Future Max were in a park having a picnic.

"Too bad we weren't involved in this." Future Ruby said.

"Yeah." Future Max replied before biting into a sandwich.

Back in the present time, a little later, Sonny, Shade, Crystal, Amber, Mads, Rush and Kat were flying back to Green Hill City in Rush's ship.

After a few moments of silence, Kat said, "It's nice that this all worked out."

"Yeah, shame about Tentallix getting destroyed again though." Shade replied.

"He deserved it." Amber responded.

"So is everyone here going to the new year's countdown thing tonight?" Crystal asked.

"I'd be Mads not to." Mads replied.

"It's essential to the plot." Shade said with a nod.

Skipping ahead to near the end…

The seven of them were at the New Year's countdown where it was snowing, there was a massive crowd of people and there were only a few minutes until the new years.

"It's almost time." Shade said with a nod.

"We've noticed." Sonny replied. "That Sonic Z show is starting tomorrow as well, and I'm looking forward to watching that."

"Yeah, same here."

Crystal nodded. "And this will be the very last chapter which will end in a few minutes; we've come so far too."

"We came far for one reason." Mads said before taking out a microphone and moving a bit away then pointed at Rush. "Hit it, Rush!"

Rush began playing a piano as Mads cleared his throat and put the microphone to his mouth. "Do the impossible, see the invisible!"

Slasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a microphone and pumped her fist in the air with Mads as they yelled, "Row row, fight the power!"

Slasha then said, "Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable!"

They then came together and yelled, "Row row, fight the power!"

As Raizor, David, Yukiko and Zulu were watching, Raizor asked Zulu a question. "Hey Zulu, do you know any more priceless gems out there?"

"Not at the moment, sadly."

"Ahh...I need to take a vacation again..."

As the others watched, Amber randomly said, "Hey, I just noticed we haven't seen that ninja guy today."

"Huh?" Crystal asked in confusion.

"Y'know, that black ninja guy who seems to appear a lot."

"Oh, he's over there." Kat replied, pointing far behind her. "And here he comes now."

SA2 quickly ran over to them and said, "Oh my gosh, there you guys are! Quick, we must get into positions, after the title screen, we need to open with the screen divided into five parts presenting one colour." SA2 then ran up to Sonny. "We need you dodging traffic while running across the screen, and Shade needs to jump into the air and fire chaos spears at some enemy which isn't decided yet."

SA2 then pointed at Crystal and Amber. "We need you two standing opposite from each other with your hair flowing in the wind and looking sad, like to gain sympathy and such." He then pointed at Mads. "You need to blast through the screen and Rush needs to upgrade his ship on screen for no reason at all. Then we'll get all the secondary characters appearing in random scenes which will go be quickly."

As SA2 continued to go on, Crystal turned to Amber and said, "What's this guy on about?"

Amber shrugged. "He's probably just making light hearted fun of normal anime openings."

A bit later, after Shade had signed a few papers, SA2 suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke which left Shade confused for a few seconds before he shrugged it off. Rush placed a flying camera ten feet away from them and said, "Let's take a group picture." Before he approached them, they got into position, with Sonny making bunny ears over Shade's head while he stopped when Shade turned to him. A puff of smoke appeared near them and out of the smoke came Light who landed on Kat's shoulder.

"Nice of you to join in." Kat said.

He held up a sign which said, "I couldn't miss this."

Rush cleared his throat and said, "Everyone say candy canes!"

"Cheese!" The others said in unison.

"I guess that works too."

As the picture was taken, in the photo it showed Shade trying to strangle Sonny, Amber playfully glomping Crystal with Crystal having a shocked expression on her face, a bomb coming out of nowhere and exploding in Mads face, Rush being hit from the right with a snowball, Kat rolling her eyes at these events and Light pumping his fist into the air holding a shuriken.

Afterwards, they all sighed, due to the bad timing of unfortunate events. "Can we try again?" Crystal asked. "And Amber, stop doing that."

"Just another ten seconds."

"Is it just me, or are they a lot of sexual instances in this chapter?"

"It's just you...y'know, you feel really soft."

Crystal suddenly pushed her back. "Now you're just creeping me out."

Rush stared at the pictures. "I think we should leave them how they are, because it's funnier that way."

And so they did, and they spent the next ten minutes doing random stuff, and then came the New Year's countdown and they watched the fireworks for around five minutes before leaving. Rush made many copies of the picture and they each kept a picture then left to go to their houses. After Crystal went home, she quickly got ready for bed, placed the picture on a purple heavenly picture frame. She then changed into her pyjamas and looked at the picture once more, which brought a smile to her face before she climbed into bed and covered herself with the sheets.

**THE END **

* * *

So that's that, feel free to comment or anything if you want.


End file.
